Yours
by wannabewriter25
Summary: Eric and Sookie were best friends through school. They became more. They wanted more and they wanted it together. It wasn't meant to be. Eric had obligations to handle. He's a Northman. He had to leave his one true love behind. Sookie came to terms with him being gone. Determination brings him home. Secrets could tear them apart. Is love enough for them this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Yours**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This is story that I'd started on previously but it had been deleted from Fanfiction. I found it on an old jump and I decided to complete it. I hope that some of you remember it and will enjoy it just as much as you did previously. I hope that it doesn't get deleted again. If it does, I have it saved this time.**

 **I'd also planned on posting daily but I will have to do it weekly. I will post two chapters per week.**

 **I don't own all of the characters. The main characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris. The story idea belongs to me.**

 **The Basketball Game**

 **High School ...Junior Year 2003 …**

* * *

Just look at him trotting down the basketball court and dribbling the ball in a way that only he can. He's pointing out the different positions so that the other boys will be able to follow his lead. After all, he is the team captain. Who would expect anything less? He has always played basketball very well. As a matter of fact, he is great at everything that he's ever done in his entire life. He is the tallest and the fastest boy at Bon Temps High School. He is the most popular and the smartest. He comes from _the_ richest family in the area. He should've gone to Brookwood Academy, the best private school in the great state of Louisiana. Well that's what his dad believed but he chose to grace the halls of our illustrious public high school instead. He is also the hottest guy around. Eric Northman is the epitome of what any girl would want.

He's everything! He has the bluest and the most sensual eyes ever. His blond hair keeps falling into his eyes with every step that he takes. That happens even when he isn't winning the basketball game. His hair has a mind of its own. Did I mention that he is _the_ sexiest guy in school? Don't tell Jason though. That's my brother. He's blond and a boy but he has nothing on the Northman.

You see, my brother, Jason, believes differently. Jason believes that _he_ was and always will be _the_ best jock and the sexiest boy to have ever attended Bon Temps High and I'll never tell him any different. I don't have the heart to. He and Eric played on the same teams before he graduated. Jason used to forever try and show Eric up and he did a great job at trying. He did his best and Gran always said that as long as you try, you never fail. Jason just came up a bit short when it came to knocking Eric off of his pedestal. And it's not only Jason that tries to be better than Eric. They all try but they _all_ fall short.

There is no guy in school that has it going on like Eric Northman. He is 6'5 or maybe even taller. He has the body of a Swedish god. He has a killer smile. He has the greatest personality. But his greatest attribute is me but no one seems to know that but us.

By the way, my name is Sookie Stackhouse.

Anyway, all of the girls in school are crazy about Eric. They throw themselves at him. Short ones, tall ones, skinny ones, and fat ones; Eric makes every girl feel as if they have a chance with him. He makes every girl believe that they are perfect just as they are. What they see as flawed, he sees as being just right and tells them that. He always finds something to compliment them on and he always means it and that's why they _love_ him. When there's a school dance, they fall all over themselves to get him to take them with him. They'd leave notes taped to his locker and little flowers lying on the floor in front of it. They'd be waiting for him after school as they leaned prettily against his car. They'd even have little tiffs over him. They had to tiff awfully hard because it was always going to be me to go with him.

I was his homecoming princess. I was his prom queen. Whatever Eric needed me to be, that's what I was. And the other girls hated it. They all hate me because I am usually his date for all school dances. I have always been his date for every school function … ever; even junior high. The guys were no different than the girls; well except for the dating part … excluding Lafayette Reynolds. He definitely doesn't stand a chance with Eric but he has a crush on him just the same. Anyway, most of the guys want to be him or either they want to be his friend. I am the most privileged of them all; as the rumor goes.

But it's nothing like they say it is. I am his best friend. I always have been. I always will be.

"Way to go, Eric!" I yelled as I clapped.

He'd just made a three pointer; all net. I told ya that he is an amazing athlete, right? Well, you should see him on the football field. He's great at hockey. He's great at golf. Oh; did I mention that he also runs track? He does everything and he does them so well. Those things don't matter; not to me. The one thing that he's even better at is being my best friend. He has always been the bread to my butter, the gravy to my pork chops; the cheese to my macaroni. He's my best, best friend ever. I've never had to go a single day without him.

He pointed at me and winked as he ran back down the court. I don't think that I mentioned that we dated for awhile. Well we did. It was in middle school and it didn't work out so that's history. It only lasted for two days. He dumped me for domestic abuse. That's what he called it. I punched him in the eye when he tried to kiss me … with his tongue … in my mouth. What did he expect me to do? I was twelve and he was trying to slip his tongue in my mouth. That was _so_ not cool.

"Did you see that great shot, Pam? He's going to go pro one day. I just know it and we will be there to cheer him on; courtside seats." I was smiling as broadly as I ever am when it comes to cheering Eric on. That's what you do for your friends. You're always there … no matter what. That's what you're supposed to do. That's how friendship works. Well, that's how it works in my world.

He made another amazing shot.

"Whoo, Eric!" I clapped as I jumped up and down for him. I smiled at him as I cheered him on. "Alright!" I yelled out. "Did you see that, Pam? He is the best guy on the team!"

My second best, best friend in the entire world, Pam, is sitting with me and reading a book. She is tall, blonde, perfectly tanned, and absolutely beautiful. She has a killer body and an awful personality. I don't know why she's such a bitch but I love her just the same. Anywho, I can't seem to understand how she can possibly read with the thunderous applause that is going on around her.

She looked over her book when I jumped up and cheered for Eric once again. "Why don't you just fuck him already, Sookie?" she asked in her most sarcastic voice. "Both of you would feel a whole lot better. I'd bet he'd shoot threes all night long if you'd give him a little bit. At least let him smell it … or give a taste. After a hard game, I'm sure that will help him to relax." She sniggered before burying her face back into her book. I could hear her laughter as it began to build after her extremely nasty comment.

I sat back down beside her and just stared at the back of the book. How can such an attractive young lady be so vulgar? Gran would have swatted her bottom with the dishrag if she had heard Pam say such things. "I will not do that with him. I don't want to. He is my best, best friend and I will forever cheer him on. Are you ever going to get over the fact that he pushed you in that mud puddle in the second grade? You need to. You should have laughed with the rest us. It was funny!"

She placed her book in her lap as she punched me in the shoulder. "I can't believe you laughed. He ruined my dress, Sookie. It was my favorite dress and you laughed at me. You'd better be glad that I still like you." As she picked up her book, she looked up just in time to see Eric make another shot. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He is so full of himself." From behind the book she yelled, "Great job, E!"

He shot her with his pretend guns; though she didn't see it because of the book. He's been doing that since the second grade. He shoots no one but Pam. If we hadn't been in the gym, she probably would have fallen as if she'd really been shot. It's a wonderful sight to see.

Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry; every Halloween that's who they go as, the fiercest cowboys to have ever graced the wild, wild, south. I never knew what I was going to be until the day of. We'd been trick 'r treating together since kindergarten until this year; eleventh grade year. This is the first year we didn't go treat 'r treating together. Pam said that we were too old. _She_ was too old. Eric and I weren't. We went to the same houses we've always gone to. The adults were always happy to see us. They always gave us extra candy and this year was no different. We loaded up on candy and guess which one of us was jealous because she didn't get any? If you thought Pam, you are right.

"You know, Sookie, you could let him finger you. I'd bet the ball would slide right off of his fingertips." She couldn't hide her smile this time. It was bigger than her face.

I turned back to the game. "I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the game if you don't behave yourself but before I do, I'm going to give you two choices. Either you sit here and enjoy the game or you read your book and shut up. I don't want to hear any more of your nasty talk. "

Pam didn't bother to ponder the statement either. "I'll read."

So, for the next forty-five minutes, I was able to enjoy Eric's game in peace. It was wonderful. Needless to say, Bon Temps won with Eric leading the scoreboard. Most of the fans left once the game was over, including Pam. She never wanted to wait for Eric after the games. She has never liked basketball. But we've always supported each other. We're a package deal. You can't have one without the other two.

Before she left me sitting here in the gym all alone, Pam let me know that she'd meet me at Gran's house later. "We're still having our study date, right? We have to study for the physics exam in perverted Mr. Grady's class."

"Yeah, I guess," I said. Frowning at her, I asked, "Are you still going to be acting like a bitch?"

"Is Eric coming over tonight? I need for him to do my calculus."

"He might not. He said that he had to help his mom with some stuff at home. She's not feeling well or something. He really didn't say. You might have to do your calculus yourself because I'm not doing it." I shook my head no in order to reiterate what I'd just said to her. "I'm tired of doing your homework and I know that he is too. You're just going to have to do it yourself, buddy."

"Shit. I guess I will be acting like a bitch," she said as she stood up. "I'll see you at Gran's." She kissed me before she left. "Love you, Sookie."

"Love you. Bye," I said as I waved her off.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Eric finally emerged from the locker room. His cheerleading fans were waiting on him. I call them the cheerbitches because they are mean and vindictive. They're the worst of the worst. They are the reason I've spent my high school life being the butt of their jokes and their many rumors about me and Eric. Anyway, every cheerbitch was hugging all over him and smiling. They were really stoking his ego tonight.

Arlene Fowler, the head of the cheerbitches, was always all over him. She would smile and flash her flat, shapeless boobs in his face. She was your typical blah girl. She had a pancake bottom and a personality to match. Guys were crazy about her because she wasn't too picky. If they smiled at her, her panties were as good as on the floor or the backseat of some anonymous car and from what I've heard, her lips were wrapped about certain parts of their anatomy just as easily. But I'm not one to gossip so you didn't hear that from me.

Anyway, she loves guys; especially Eric but she hates me. She's never liked me. Don't get me wrong. She invited me to her birthday parties and other shindigs like that but that was only because Eric would usually come with me. She thought that by inviting me to her parties, she'd have a better chance at getting to know Eric … at least get close to him.

When Eric would ask me to the dances, she would make snide comments about me to everyone else in school but never around him. She pretended to like me when Eric was around. She never fooled him though. He could see right through her. Dawn Green, Maudette Pickens, Denise Rattray; all skanks and not a one of them had an ounce of class. He'd slept with none of them. Easy pickings he said. He didn't want his girls that easy.

"When I buy my car, I want it to be brand new. I want to be the only driver," he said to me.

After letting them fawn over him for a few extra minutes, he left his fans and walked over to me with a huge smile on his face. The girls were watching me and whispering. I could tell by the way that they were looking at us that they were trying to figure out what he saw in Plain Jane Stackhouse. I'm not as plain as they think I am. I am just as pleasing to the eye as they think they are.

I have thick, long blonde hair and perky boobies. I have curves in all the right places. I have pretty blue eyes and a killer smile. If they would try to get to know me, they would know that I have a great personality. I'm just not loose with my goodies and I'm a nerd; a proud nerd. I'd rather read than cheer or go out with the quarterback on Friday nights. That's just not what I do. Eric understood that. He respected that. I like to think that's what drew him to me; my brains and my killer personality. But we both know that's not true; especially since we've been best friends since kindergarten. I think that my rice krispy treats are what keep him around.

"I am here, my lover," he said when he reached the bleachers.

"I really hate it when you call me that. I am not now nor will I ever be your lover. I will never have sex with you. You need to come to terms with that," I said as I took my keys from my purse. "Are you ready to go?" I asked as I walked down to him.

"If you are … my lover," he smirked.

"Good grief," I said with a roll of my eyes. Deep down, I love the endearment. It makes me feel like a virginal seductress … if that's even possible.

Eric took my hand in his when I reached him.

When I looked at the cheerbitches, they were watching us. Whispering, I said, "Eric, they really hate me. Why don't you let one them drive you home? They'll let you ride more than their car."

Eric took my purse from me as I stood on the bottom bleacher and we were now eye to eye. He put my purse on top of his gym bag and smiled at me. "I know how we can keep them from bothering you."

"I'll do anything," I stated. "What's your plan?"

Eric removed his class ring and got down on one knee and took my hand. "Miss. Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife; my high school wife? I will give my chocolate milk and my pizza whenever you want it. And if the mood is right, you can have the chocolate chip cookie as well. Please, marry me."

I threw my head back and laughed. I nodded really quickly and spoke in my best Scarlett O'Hara voice. "Oh, my dear Eric Northman, I would love nothing more than to be your high school wife. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. It's you. It's always been you. You are the only one that can save me from the cheerbitches and the ugly rumors. I would be oh, so grateful. And I will take the cookie and the pizza. You can keep the milk." I batted my eyes at him. "I can't believe that the prom king of Bon Temps High has asked little ol' me to marry him. You'll ruin your reputation, ya know?"

He then took on the role of Rhett Butler … well sort of. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a shit. I don't care what anyone thinks, Sookie," he said. "You're my prom queen. My homecoming princess; you're my best friend. I'm handsome and athletic. I'm the most eligible guy in the Bon Temps/Shreveport area. I am muscular and have a great sense of humor. I have so much to offer you. I could make you the luckiest woman in the world."

"Really?" I asked as I placed my hand on my hip. "Did you really just say that?"

He ignored me as he continued hamming it up. "Please, don't disappoint me. You could do a lot worse than me. You could be with JB DuRone." He was really hamming it up. Placing his hand on his chest and swooning over me. "You can't play with my emotions. I am going to take you at your word if your word is yes."

Thinking that I could end up JB scared me. He's a great guy but his future as a dead light bulb isn't too appealing. I pretended to think it over and finally agreed with a rapid head nod. "You're right. I could do worse … and you are cute. You're smart and handsome. And you're athletic. You just might be all that I'll ever need."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I answered.

"No," he said. "I mean did you really just leave out all of the wonderful things about me? Why did you have to shorten down my attributes? Cute … did you really just say that I'm cute?"

"Eric," I said.

"Okay," he said as he sighed. "So who's it going to be? Me or JB DuRone?"

"I guess I'll take my chances with you. Yes, Eric Northman, I will marry you. Wait," I said quickly. "You're still going to give me the chocolate chip cookie and pizza right? Tomorrow's lunch is pizza."

"Most definitely," he said.

"Okay," I said. "We have a deal. I will marry you but only with those stipulations."

He slipped the oversized class ring on my finger and stood up. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. We'll get the ring sized tomorrow."

When he stood, he pulled me into his body and stared into my eyes and smiled. He then kissed me and I swear I could feel it everywhere. I didn't mean to do it but I kissed him back. And it felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer into his body and deepened the most sensual kiss I've ever had in my life. It was amazing … tongue and all.

When he took his mouth from mine, he said in a husky voice, "I can't wait 'til the honeymoon." He then licked his lips.

Slowly opening my eyes as I caught my breath, I whispered, "You're not getting me in your bed … lover." With the way that my knees were buckling, I thought that he'd already made love to me.

He smiled at me and lightly kissed me once more before he took a step back and said, "But you're my wife."

As I composed myself, I continued joking with him. "There was no pastor here, Buddy."

"Why can't I be the pastor?" he asked with a sad look on his face. His blond bangs fell into his eyes. He shook his head in defiance. "No. That doesn't matter. We're married anyway. I now pronounce us, man and wife."

"You do mean _husband_ and wife," I said.

"Oh yeah, sure; whatever," he said.

"I'm a progressive woman, ya know."

"So, are we married?"

"Yeah, we're married."

"Good. Now let's go home so you can cook for me, woman." Eric threw me over his shoulder and started banging on my bottom as if it was a drum. He snatched up my purse and his gym bag and away we went.

The cheerbitches watched us as we left. I waved at them as Eric carried me from the gym. It would be all over school the next day that I had sex with Eric after the basketball game but it doesn't matter. They all think that anyway. They all said that is why I am his best girl. No other guy is allowed to ask me out because I am his. He is the only one allowed to have sex with me. This one guy took it upon himself to tell me that if I'd date someone other than Eric, I'd discover that he's just as good. When I said no, he called me names … slut, tramp. Anything that was degrading, that's what he called me. And just as always, Eric came to my defense. He defended my honor and beat the hell out of the guy. We hated the rumors but we didn't let it get us down. The rumors did not affect our friendship at all. We love each other. We always have and we always will.

Once we were in my little white Toyota Camry buckled up and safe, we headed home. Savage Garden's song ' _I Knew I Loved You_ ' was playing. It's one of my favorite songs. Before I could get a good blast on with the song, Eric turned the radio down. I could tell what was about the happen. He was about to get serious on me.

"Can I ask you a question, Sookie?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Grammar Nazi," he mumbled. " _May_ I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said. "You _may_ ask me anything."

"Would you really marry me someday?"

I started to laugh as I glanced him from the corner of my eye but cut it off really quick when I noticed that he meant it.

He looked at me as if he expected me to say yes. I didn't know what to say or what to think. We'd never talked about marriage before; especially not to each other. I've always wanted to marry Leonardo DiCaprio and Eric has always wanted to marry Scarlett Johansson. That's always been the plan. We can't deviate from the plan. It'll ruin everything. I'll never get to go with Leo to the Oscars. I have to be the one standing by him when he finally wins. That's part of my life's plan. It's been written in my organizer. Eric knew that. I've even shown it to him. What's going to happen with my plan if I end up marrying Eric and Leo approached me one day and asks me to be his girl? I wouldn't want to divorce Eric but I'd really have to think about it. It's Leo for goodness sakes! This is not a part of the plan at all.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked as I glanced at him. "What about Scarlett and Leo?"

"What about them?"

I frowned as I glanced at him. "You're serious."

"I'm very serious. You're a great girl." He looked out his window as he continued to speak. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're smart and you're pretty. You make the best rice krispy treats in the world. I'd throw a game for one of your rice krispy treats. You'd make any man proud." And then he did something that I've never seen in my life. I saw his blush creeping down to his neck. And because of that, I knew then that he was serious.

"You mean that?" I asked with a hint of surprise. "You'd really want to marry me some day?"

"I do," he said as he looked at me.

I thought about what he'd just said to me. He is my best friend. We know each other's secrets. He accepts my flaws and I accept his. We laugh at each other's stupid jokes. We've always been together. We'll always be together. So what would be so bad about marrying him? He's a great guy.

Though I knew that it would never happen, I said yes. "I'd marry you. We love each other. We're best friends. That's what marriage is supposed to be. We'd have it beat. We'd out last the masses."

"Do not play with me, Sookie. I mean this." And from the look that was on his face, I knew that he did.

And serious he was. He didn't use a contraction.

I nodded. "So do I." I never realized that I did mean it until that very second.

"Are you going to tell Bill that you're saving yourself for me?" he asked. "I know how bad he wants you. Is he still lurking around your locker after lunch? Waiting on you after school?"

I looked at him a rolled my eyes.

He nodded and grinned as he answered his own question. "He is."

"Bill the Bore; he is so not my type. He's so … boring. He is a stalker but he's not so bad. He knows that we're no more than friends. That's all we'll ever be."

"He is crazy about you. I have noticed how he is always watching you. I do not like it," Eric whispered. He almost sounded angry. I chalked it up to the fact that he and Bill have never gotten along.

"He'll get over it. _And_ who says I'm saving myself for you, anyways? You didn't save yourself for me. You had sex with Belinda and who knows whoever else you've done it to. Maybe I want a husband that's only gonna be with me. Maybe I want to ride a stick that no one else has ridden."

He growled at my comment.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I drove down Eric's long driveway and blew at Mr. Reynolds as he sat in the security house when we rode past. "Yes, we dated but she was not my type. Rumors, I tell ya; all lies. What gets me is that you'venever even asked me if the rumor was true. Just like everyone else, you assumed that it was true." He shook his head and said, "You're supposed to be my best friend."

I was shocked at his comment. He was right. I'd never bothered to ask. I mean, it's Eric. Other than me, what girl would ever turn him down? If he wasn't my best friend, you know, maybe I'd … I don't know. I have thought about it but he's not the reason I'm still a virgin. I just haven't met the right guy yet.

When I stopped in front of his massive front porch, I asked in a very soft voice, "Is it true?"

I hoped that it wasn't. Not because I am jealous or anything. I just didn't want it to be true. He deserves better than Belinda; not that she's a bad person. She's nothing like the cheerbitches. She's so smart and so super wonderful. She has an awesome personality and she's just … great. She's really great. She's just not right for him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said as he winked at me as he opened the car door.

"Asshole," I said. "Even though you could have slept with Belinda, you're still my best friend."

"That's the way it's supposed to be. No matter what," he said. He then leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a fiery kiss like the one at the game but it was just as good. I could feel myself floating as I tasted him and he tasted so good.

Just as I opened my eyes, he pulled away from me. I looked at him and smiled.

He winked at me. As he got out of the car to get his stuff from the backseat, he said, "When are we going to submit the paperwork to get your name changed?"

Before he closed the door, I said, "We can get it done tomorrow after third block."

"Deal," he said has he closed the car door.

I sat in the driveway and waited for my friend to go into the house. Once he had the door opened, he waved goodnight to me and blew me my nightly kiss. I smiled at him as I caught it. What I really wanted was another real one but the windy kiss was just as sweet.

I had to shake my head at the thought of marrying Eric Northman.

That was never going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here is the second chapter of the week. Next week, I will post on Mondays and Thursdays. I hope that you all enjoy and please, let me know what you think.**

 **The Day after the Basketball Game**

 **High School ...Junior Year 2003 …**

* * *

Well, I figured that my day would start out this way ... terribly. Just as I told you earlier, whenever Eric and I leave together after one of his games, it usually does. I'll find little notes taped to my locker. I would find the cheerbitches gathered around my locker and making little comments about me and how Eric got lucky last night but just as always, I ignored them. I kept the smile on my face and my head held high. I can't let them break me. I _won't_ let them break me. I'm so much stronger than they believe me to be. I'm more than they will ever imagine. It's sad that they'll never get the chance to see that I'm a really great person … once you get to know me … once you give me a chance. All I need is a chance.

Anyway, I could tell that this morning was going to be no different than the other ' _the day after the game_ ' mornings. Just as always, they were assembled around my locker with their whispers and giggles. I could tell by the looks on their faces that their ugly comments weren't too far behind.

"Good morning," I said to them as I stopped at my locker. I continued to smile as I removed the 'post-its' from my locker door; making sure not to read a single one. "I hope that you ladies had a great night." And use the term ladies loosely. I balled the notes up and threw them in the community trash can next to the water fountain. I was still smiling when I went back to my locker.

Arlene stared at me as I proceeded to open my locker. "I see that she's smiling," she said to her cohorts, Dawn and Denise. "He must have scored off the court as well. The way that he kissed her last night, I thought that he was going to fuck her in the gym. Maybe he fucked her in her car. She did drive him home last night."

Some other kids decided to gather around and listen to what was going on. I heard a few _oohs_ and _ahhs_ to the sting of Arlene's nasty comments.

Denise began to sniff the air. "I think that you're right, Arlene, but she's always driving him home," she said. "I do smell the scent of sex in the air. You would at least think that she'd bathe after he'd finished with her."

Again, there were chuckles from the crowd.

Dawn held her books close to her chest as she looked at me. "Maybe it's not from last night. Maybe she sucked him off in the parking lot before school started. I saw her getting out of his car this morning. She was fixing her hair and touching up her lip gloss."

I wasn't wearing lip gloss. It's Chapstick … peppermint. I don't like lip gloss. It's too sticky. So there.

Some hand gestures were being made by some of the guys that were standing around and listening.

My face was as red as ever but I continued to disregard them as did Ms. Bodehouse; our great principal of the year. I saw her standing at the water fountain as I looked over at her. She'd overheard what the girls had said but did nothing. She looked at me and nodded. She walked towards the cheerbitches and smiled.

"Good morning, ladies," she said.

"Good morning, Ms. Bodehouse," they sang as she walked past them.

"She's not like you, Dawn," Pam retorted as she emerged from the crowd. "She doesn't drink spunk for breakfast. Didn't you say that it's the breakfast of champions? I see that you meant it." Pointing at the corner of her mouth, Pam said, "You have some white, crusty stuff right … there." She was extremely careful not touch it.

Dawn began to use her tongue to clean the corner of her mouth. She frowned at Pam and said, "That's not spunk. That's toothpaste. You are such a bitch, Ravenscroft."

This time, Ms. Bodehouse decided to stop walking away and listen to what was going on.

Arlene stepped forward and said, "If you're going to repeat something, Pamela, get it right. She didn't say that. I did. I was the one that said that spunk is the breakfast of champions. It's filled with proteins and other vitamins."

Pam and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked me as she stepped directly in front of me. "We're the ones picking on you."

Pam handed me her books as she stepped in front of me. Now she was the one standing nose to nose with Dawn. "And I'm the one picking on you. Go to your fucking class or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Dawn's mouth fell open from surprise but she knew not to say anything because Pam would've beat the shit out of her. She's done it quite a few times.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Bodehouse asked as she glared at Pam.

Dawn and Pam eyeballed each other. Pam was the first one to speak up. "I told her that if she doesn't leave Sookie alone and go to class, I'm going to beat the shit out of her. I'm waiting to see what her answer is going to be. I haven't beaten anyone's ass in quite a while now. I need to brush up on my skills."

I put my hand over my mouth in order to stifle my laugh.

Ms. Bodehouse looked at me and had a frown on her face. "Whenever you're around, Miss. Stackhouse, there's always a problem. Why can't you just go to your class and stop lingering in the hallways?"

My hand dropped to my side and my mouth fell open. I couldn't believe what she'd said to me. "But Ms. Bodehouse," I began. "You were standing right there when they were teasing me and you said nothing. They were talking about me having sex with Eric and you heard them. You walked away as if you didn't hear them," I said as I pointed at the water fountain. "You've never said anything and now you want to blame me? I didn't do anything. Why are you blaming me? How can you …?"

"Enough," she said as she cut me off. "One more word out of either you or Ms. Ravenscroft, you will both be suspended for the rest of the week and I mean it."

Arlene, Dawn, and Denise were standing off to the side and they were smiling. With her arms crossed over her chest, Arlene mouthed to me, "Fuck you, Sookie."

And again, Ms. Bodehouse saw it and said nothing.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at the principal. She knew that I'd done nothing wrong and yet she was going to blame me for what the cheerbitches had done yet again. And she didn't care.

Pam looked at me and her fury had hit a new high. "Ms. Bodehouse," she said. Her British accent was extremely pronounced this morning. "You're a cunt. You're a two-faced, lying ass cunt. You're a disgrace to your title. How did you get your fucking job? Was it nepotism because you sure as shit didn't earn it."

Ms. Bodehouse's mouth was almost as wide as my own. "What did you say to me?"

"You fucking heard me," Pam continued. "Do you want to know what your problem is?"

She'd opened her mouth to speak but Pam stopped her.

"You," Pam said. "You're your fucking problem. And you're …"

"I can't … I can't …," Ms. Bodehouse stuttered.

"And you're stupid," Pam continued as she rolled her eyes. "The question was rhetorical. Anyway, your problem is that you don't get laid enough. If you'd let Mr. Dearborn hit it from the back every once in awhile, you might not be such a cunt. Or maybe if you were brave enough, you could go ahead and be the lesbian that we all know that you are. We've all seen how you look at the cheerbitches," she said. "I've noticed how your mouth waters when they are wearing their little mini-skirts. We've all seen it. You're a lesbian, aren't you? You can admit it. You're amongst friends and possible lovers." Pam looked at Arlene when she said that.

There were a few 'Yeps!' yelled out in the crowd.

Ms. Bodehouse's face was red and her temper was high. She pointed in the direction of the office and said, "Get to my office right now, young lady!"

"Don't get all huffy," Pam said. "Everyone knows that you and Mr. Dearborn fuck in the shop room after school. You've been caught twice. And we've all seen how you look at the cheerbitches when they are wearing their uniforms. As I said before, we all know that you like their short skirts and tight sweaters. We know, Ms. B. You don't have to hide anymore. We know," she whispered.

She reached for Pam's arm but thought better of it when she saw Pam's face. "Touch me and I will fucking own you."

Ms. Bodehouse dropped her hand and said, "To my office."

Pam looked at me and took her books. She winked and said, "I'll be back tomorrow. I just wanted to leave early today so that I could go shopping. H&M is having a divine sale on their shoes." She looked seriously at me and said, "Don't let these wankers bother you, Sookie. You are their superior." She leaned in and kissed my cheek before she walked with Ms. Bodehouse to the office.

As I watched Pam and the principal walk down the hall, Eric sneaked up behind me and kissed my neck. "What's going on?" he asked. Using his head to point in the direction of Pam and Ms. Bodehouse, he asked, "What did she do this time?"

I turned to face him and said, "I was being taunted again about our nonexistent sex life. Ms. Bodehouse was listening to the cheerbitches as they teased me and did nothing. As always, Pam stood up for me and we got into trouble."

Eric frowned. "Then why aren't _we_ walking to the principal's office?"

I began to chuckle. "Just as always, our girl took it too far."

He began to laugh.

I didn't. I could still hear the snide comments that they were making about me behind my back … literally. With my head down and my arms full, I asked Eric, "Are you ready to go to class? I just can't deal with this today. I'm not in the mood."

He used his finger to lift my face to his and asked, "What's wrong, lover?"

I shook my head. Not because I didn't want to answer him but because I didn't want to cry but I failed. Two big tears rolled down my cheeks.

He put his books down on the floor and took mine from me as he placed them on top of his. He used his thumbs to brush the tears away. "Hey," he said. "Don't worry about them. They're nothing. A big bunch of nobodies. They're just jealous."

"For what reasons could they possibly have to be jealous of me?" I asked.

"Because you're you," he answered. "Because to me, you're everything, Sookie. You're beautiful. You're smart and talented and you have me. You actually have me."

I didn't want to but I burst out laughing.

He stood tall and looked down at me. "That's my girl," he whispered.

Glancing at them for a brief second, he said, "They're nothing and that's what they'll always be. They get their jollies off of making people feel bad for being who they are. Don't let them get to you. You're too good for that. You're better than they are. You're more than they'll ever be and you're just a senior in high school. Can you imagine how they'll act after you've graduated college and have the best career ever? So, don't worry about what they think. I think that you're wonderful. To me, you're everything. Let them spread their rumors. In the end, we'll have the last laugh. Okay?"

Arlene and Dawn looked as if they were about to cry. They couldn't believe their ears. Denise was patting her foot and she looked as if she had a lot to say but she said nothing. I wanted to laugh in their faces but I did them one better I ignored them and answered Eric's question.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Good," he said.

And this time, I stepped into him and I kissed him. I put my arms around his neck and I really kissed him. "I have you," I said when I broke the kiss.

"Yeah," he said when he finally opened his eyes.

Blushing, I said, "We're going to be late for class, Husband."

As he bent down to pick up our books, he never took his eyes off of me. "Let's go then, Wife," he said as he stood tall.

I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked to class. For the first time ever, I looked at the cheerbitches and gave them the finger. It felt great.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

When we went to lunch that day, Eric and I were sitting at our usual lunch table; not saying anything. It felt kind of awkward and that's a first for us. We've always been comfortable with each other but I guess the way that I kissed him, scared him. Maybe I should've let him make the first move. He may think that I'd overstepped my boundaries. Maybe I should've let him kiss me first. I knew that he didn't like his women to be too forward and what did I go and do? I went and kissed him.

I turned to him to say something but he beat me to it. "We're good?" he asked.

My heart started pounding in my chest. Smiling so hard that I couldn't speak, I nodded as I bit my bottom lip.

He smiled and nodded too. He put his chocolate chip cookie on my tray but not the pizza. When he raised it to his mouth to eat it, I cleared my throat. "I do believe that's mine," I said.

He looked at me as if I'd gone mad. "But it's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Too bad. When I agreed to marry you, you said that I could have your milk, pizza, and your chocolate chip cookie. I said that you could keep the milk but the pizza and cookie are mine. That was a part of the deal. It was your offering and you can't take it back."

"But I'm hungry," he said.

"But it's my pizza," I said.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," he said.

Looking into his eyes, I asked, "What will you give me for it?"

"What do you want?" he whispered.

I licked my lips and looked at his mouth and back at him.

He smiled and he leaned in and kissed me just as he'd done last night at the basketball game. That kiss blew me out of my socks and my shoes. If we hadn't been in school, I probably would've been blown out of my undies.

"Well, well, well," Pam said as she sat down. "What do we have here?"

Eric and I quickly broke the kiss to find that not only was Pam staring at us but so was the entire cafeteria. There were a few catcalls and claps. I dropped my forehead on Eric's shoulder as I basked in my full on embarrassment. It didn't seem to disturb him in the least. He pulled me closer to him.

"I've never seen anyone kiss like that while holding onto a slice of pizza," she said. "A multi-tasker …. I admire that. Mr. Northman, you are a man of many talents. I envy you."

"Thank you," he said.

As I slowly raised my head and made my existence known once again, I looked at Pam and asked, "Why are you still here? I thought that you were going to be sent home for calling Ms. Bodehouse a bisexual c word."

Eric guffawed. "What?! What did you call her?"

Pam looked as bored as ever. "Though I didn't say it in that order, I did say it. She _is_ a bisexual cunt. It was necessary for her to know that. It's not nice to let someone walk around and they not know what they really are. I'd executed a public service by putting her in her place. I promise you both, she will thank me for setting her free. Mark my words. Fifty years from now, Ms. Cunthouse will be with her lesbian lover and she'll remember that I, Pamela Ravenscroft, is the one that set her free. I am the one that has opened the door for to be who she truly is."

"You called her a bisexual cunt and you're still here?" Eric asked. He shook his head in disbelief as he said, "You're my fucking hero."

Pam stood up and took a bow before returning to her seat. "I wanted to leave. There's this big sale at H&M and I really wanted to go. I told her to hurry along with the paperwork but she decided against it. She figured that calling my father would make me apologize to her. So she took it upon herself to call him. First she called my mum but she wouldn't hear it. She told our darling principal that she must have done something to warrant such an outcome. Mum hung up on her. So she took it up on herself to call my father. She told him what I'd called her in front of the other students and how much it distressed and humiliated her. She told him that I needed to be admonished for my uncomplimentary words. She even suggested that he take my credit cards from me as a form of punishment. I laughed at the very idea of it. What gall she has."

"What'd he say?" I asked.

Pam shrugged her shoulders and said, "What do you think he said? He asked her if she was one."

We all really started laughing then. We laughed even harder when she walked past our table and glared at Pam. Speaking loud enough for Ms. B to hear her, Pam said, "I told my father how she watches students get bullied but does nothing about it. He told her that he has some very powerful contacts and that if she doesn't change her ways, she will be out of a job."

Ms. Bodehouse scuttled quickly to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Now," Pam began. "I'm tired of talking about the bisexual cunt known as our principal. What I want to know is what's going on with you two. Are you dating now?"

Eric and I looked at each other. He kissed me once more and said, "We're good."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah," I said. "We're good."

Pam smiled and said, "It's about fucking time. You two were getting on my nerves with that back and forth shit." She then reached over and snatched Eric's pizza from his hand and bit into it. She moaned as she said, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the great reviews, favorites and follows. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. The main characters belong to Charlaine Harris but the lesser known characters are mine as is the story idea. I'm a sucker for reviews. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thank you everyone for the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts. I'm especially glad that I've been labeled as a favorite author by some. I appreciate you all.

Since I have to work late tomorrow, I decided to post Monday's chapter today. I hope that ya'll enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I might post another chapter today if I have time. Once again, enjoy and happy reading.

 **Making Out and Tattoos**

 **Senior Year … 2** **nd** **Semester**

* * *

"Eric, we have to stop," I said as I continued to stroke his … you know. I then pulled my shirt down and continued to kiss him and tried talking to him. "We can't keep doing this. We said that we were going to wait. You can't keep kissing me like this. I'm going to lose all of my inhibitions and we're going to end up going all the way. I'm a good girl and good girls don't go all the way until after graduation. If we don't stop, I won't be able to stop. You realize how hard it is for me to stop when we do this. You will be the very end of me." I kissed him once more as I panted through my frustrations. "Now, zip your pants."

I don't know how he could've zipped his pants. My hand was still wrapped around his … you know.

He moved from my lips and began nibbling at my neck and my ear. "Why do you think I keep doing it?" he asked. "I want you, Sookie. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You're all I've ever wanted."

Finally taking the risk of removing my hand from his … you know, I took his face in my hands and kissed him one more time before asking, "Why do you keep saying things like that? You know how hard it is for me to say no to you. Stop saying things like that. You are making this so hard for me."

He shook his head as he looked at me. "I can't stop saying things like that because they're true. I love you, Sookie." He began to snake his hands underneath my shirt and under my bra. He began to flick his fingers over my nipples. He smiled against my mouth as I moaned.

My idiot boyfriend then began kissing me once again and idiot Sookie let him. I don't know why I can't and won't say no to him. He kisses me so deeply and his lips are just too soft. I've told him to stop using strawberry flavored Chapstick but he won't do it. He said that it makes his lips kissable and supple. What teenage boy talks like that … kissable and supple … really?

I began to push him away once again. "You have to stop," I begged. I removed his hands from boobies and sighed. "No more," I said. "We said that we would wait. Don't make it hard for me, Eric. Now, zip your pants."

Eric sat back in his seat and smiled at me as he began tucking his huge … you know, back into his pants as he zipped them. It pained me see him tucking himself away from my view.

My goodness, he looks so good. Every part of him looks so good.

Smiling at me, he said, "Sookie?"

Batting my eyes at him, I answered, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm great. I just need for you to take what I'm saying seriously. You have to go along with what I say when I say stop. When I keep kissing you and I tell you to stop, you have to make me stop. It's not fair that you don't try harder."

He laughed as he asked, "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Will you do it?"

"Not a problem," he said. "If that's what you really want, I'll stop. I won't ever kiss you again. I won't ever tell you how much I love the taste of your mouth. I won't ever tell you how good it feels to have you run your fingers through my hair as you pull me into your kiss. Deal?" he asked as he put his shirt on.

I licked my lips and swallowed as I watched the muscles in his arms and chest ripple as he pulled his shirt over his body. "Deal," I croaked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Deal," I said a lot clearer. "You have to get me home. Gran said that if I'm late again, I won't be going with you to the Homecoming Dance and I really want to go to this one."

"Why is that? We've always gone to the Homecoming Dance together," he asked as he turned to face me. I almost laughed at him because he looked kind of cramped in the backseat of his Corvette.

I scooted closer to him and said, "Because this will be our first homecoming dance as a couple. We used to always go as friends but now we're going as a couple."

"A couple of what?" he asked innocently.

"Eric," I said. "I'm serious. I really want this. I'm your girlfriend now and I want to go as your girlfriend."

"You were always the one that said that we were going as friends. I never said that. You've always been my girlfriend." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it wasn't that way to you but to me, we always went as a couple. You've always been my girl. I've never needed a homecoming dance for that."

"Awww," I said. I draped my arms over his shoulders and touched his nose with mine. "I love you."

"I'm loveable," he replied.

"Yes, you are," I said. "Now take me home." I gave him a quick peck before crawling over the front passenger seat of the car. "I can't be late."

Unlike me, he couldn't crawl over the front seat. He had to reach around and open the door and get out that way. Once he was back in the car, he settled in and buckled himself in as he talked to me. "I don't think that it's fair that you can kiss me and I can't kiss you. I feel that it's a double standard and it's a violation of my civil rights." He gave me a curt nod as he cranked the car and drove along.

I have never laughed so hard in all of my life and that is why I love him. He's good for me. We're good for each other. Where I'm always so serious, he's always making me laugh. Where he's not serious enough, I keep him grounded. It's always been that way with us. We're perfect for each other.

Since the day that I kissed him in the hallway, Eric and I have been inseparable and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think that the kiss at the basketball game is what did it; especially for me. That one kiss and I couldn't get enough of him. I had to get another taste of his lips in the hallway. The kiss in the cafeteria really sealed the deal with everyone and especially with us. I guess it's meant to be. The kiss that stopped my heart was wonderful but I wanted him to _ask_ me to be his girl. He didn't. I felt that our relationship was missing that extra something because he didn't ask. Pam doesn't agree.

She said that it's because in high school, kids just start dating and that's that. "I dated Charlie for a couple of weeks but only because I told him that he was off limits to other girls. After a week, I got tired of him and then dumped him without telling him. It was good while it lasted and then it was over. I was over him and that was that. That's high school, Sookie." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's high school. Just go with it. Enjoy it. Stop analyzing everything. Besides, what you and Eric have, isn't just a high school fling. You two are in this for the long haul. I guarantee it."

I appreciated that. I really did but that wasn't enough for me. I'm in high school for goodness sakes. I wanted him to ask me to be his.

I told her that I felt slighted since Eric never asked me to be his girl. "The only thing we said to each other is that ' _we're good_ '. I can't just go with it, Pam. Let's think about this for a minute. Let's _really_ think about this. Am I truly his girlfriend since he never officially asked me to be? Where do I stand here? Do I have any girlfriend rights?" I asked. "Do I have the right to get jealous when one of the cheerbitches hits on him? I mean, this is something to ponder. I could just be thinking that I'm his girlfriend when I'm really just his friend when I really want to be his girlfriend. Do you get what I'm telling you? Do you hear what I'm saying? Does any of this make any sense to you at all?"

She never answered me because she said that it was some of the stupidest shit she'd ever heard in her life. Gran agreed. I brought my arguments to her because I just knew that she would see things my way. Pointless to say, I was wrong.

"Quit being simple, Sookie," she said. "You've been with that boy almost as long as I've been with your grandfather. Now go and get ready for bed. I don't have time for this nonsense." She mumbled and shook her head. " _Am I his girlfriend_? Yes, you're his girlfriend."

Anyway, we've been together for almost a year and it's been great. I don't know how it's possible but Eric and I are closer than we've ever been and I love it. I never believed that I could ever love one person as much as I love him. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked as he glanced at me. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked. "You know how I hate surprises." I began to shake my head. "Surprises just don't go well with me. We don't mesh."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No," I answered. "I don't like surprises."

He frowned at me. "You liar," he said. "You've always loved surprises. Don't you remember the surprise birthday party that we threw for Pam? It was the best party of the year. Everyone in our senior class showed up at her house. _College_ students showed up, Sookie. It was the best night and you know it. People are still talking about that party and they're asking when we're going to throw another one. And you have even been planning on throwing another one. And now, all of a sudden, you hate surprises? That surprise party was great, Sookie."

I pulled down the visor as I put on a little peppermint Chapstick. "It may have been but that was so long ago," I replied.

"Sookie," Eric said as he looked at me with a frown on his face. "It was just last month."

"Teenagers are fickle," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a teenager."

I could see him shaking his head as I looked at him from the corner of my eye smiled.

A few minutes later, we were in front of my house. Before I got out of his car, he said, "I'll be here to pick you up at 11:00. Don't be slowing around either. We have to be there at 12:00."

Before opening the car door, I leaned over and kissed him goodnight. "I'll be ready. Call me when you get home," I said. "And no speeding, Eric Northman." He drives like a nut on the back roads and it terrifies me. He says that he can ' _really open her up_ ' on these roads. What that means, I don't know. I just know that I don't like him speeding.

"I won't," he answered in a nonchalant manner.

"I mean it, Eric Northman," I said as I glared at him.

"I won't speed," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too and don't speed." I jumped out of the car and closed the door behind me.

As I walked to the house, I couldn't help but think that this surprise was going to be the pits. Eric's surprises are the worst. He tried surprising me once before by hiding in my closet with a big teddy bear and some white roses that he'd gotten me for my birthday. Instead of jumping out and surprising me like he was supposed to, he'd fallen asleep … in the closet. He woke up about two hours later.

When he walked out of my closet, I had just gotten out of the shower and there he was standing in my bedroom; looking lost and confused.

I screamed and dropped my towel.

"Wow," he mumbled as he smiled. "Wow! My imagination doesn't do you justice," he whispered. He made a move in my direction but he didn't get but so far.

That's the precise moment Gran came running into my room. She saw me standing in the middle of my bedroom naked and screaming with Eric gawking at me. You can only imagine what was going through her mind. It was horrifying.

I was kind of hoping that I'd oversleep.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

"This is my surprise?!" I yelled. "I got ready on time for this?"

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well, yeah."

"I can't get a tattoo, Eric," I exclaimed. "Do you know what Gran would do to me if she ever saw it? She would skin me alive! What in the world were you thinking when you decided this?"

"I was thinking that we could get tattoos." He looked at me all lopsided like and smiled. "Maybe even matching tattoos; that would be so cool. It'll be a symbol of our love. I think that it would be great. I thought that you would like it. It's something that we can do together." A sad look appeared on his face.

And right then and there, I knew that I was going to fold. He gave me the look. "Don't look at me like that. You know that I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." Those beautiful blue eyes always break my heart; especially when he looks at me as if he's this lost little boy.

"We're eighteen years old, Sookie," he said.

I raised my hand and stopped him. "You're eighteen. I have four more months to go before I'm eighteen. And that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Gran will kill me."

"Who's going to tell her?" he asked. "I'm not. And anyway, we're about to graduate. We don't need our parents' permission and they're not going to see them. We'll get them in places where they'll never think to look." Then this look appeared in his eyes. He began to use his fingers to walk along my thigh. "You can get ' _Eric's_ ' tattooed on your inner thigh with a little pink arrow pointing at your sweet, little …"

"Don't you dare say it," I said as I playfully punched his arm.

He opened his mouth again but I stopped him.

"Don't," I repeated as I leaned in and kissed him. "Where are you going to get your tattoo?"

"It's a surprise," he said as he kissed along my jaw. "I'm going to get your name tattooed in a place where no one will ever be but you."

A serious look then appeared on my face. "Not my name," I said. "I'd hate for you to regret it. What if we don't stay together forever? What if something happens as to where we can't stay together?"

Eric sat back away from me. "Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?"

"No, baby," I said. "But things happen. I don't want you to feel as if you've made a mistake."

"Never," he said. "I want no one but you, Sookie." He began to nibble at my neck and he knows what that does to me. "Come on, lover. Let's get matching tattoos. Please," he said he nipped at my neck. "We don't have to get each other's names. We can get something that shows that we belong to each other. You know that you want to. Stop being the good girl all of the time and do something daring." He licked my neck and lightly bit it.

Chills ran through me.

"I'll never tell," he whispered in my ear.

I held onto him tighter as I nodded my head. "Okay," I breathed in his ear.

He looked at me and kissed me full on this time. "I know what I'm getting and I know where I'm getting it. I'll show you after it's done."

"Okay," I agreed. "I don't know what I'm getting or where it's going but I'll do it because I love you." I moved in close to Eric and said, "Tattoos are forever. You know that, right? There's no going back after we do this. This is a major bond for us."

"I don't want to go back," he said as he stared into my eyes. "You are my forever, Sookie."

I kissed him hard and passionately when he said that. I believe that I would've given myself to him if we hadn't have been in the parking lot of a tattoo parlor.

Soon after, we walked into the parlor holding hands. Eric went and sat down. I guess he meant it when he said that he knows what he's getting. When the guy came out, I looked at him from head to toe and I'd never seen anything like him before in my life. He was covered in tattoos and piercings. He had black rings with holes in them hanging from his earlobes. It was like he had 3D earlobes. My mouth fell open from surprise.

"What's up, beautiful?" he asked.

I shook my head no. Why? Don't ask.

He then looked over at Eric and his eyes brightened. "Sup, man," he exclaimed. "Are you finally going to get the gages put in your ears?"

"No," I exclaimed as I found my voice. "He is not. Eric?" I said as I looked at him.

He looked at me and said, "It was just an idea. I was never really going to do it."

"It was a bad idea and I would never _let_ you do it," I replied. "Think about your future career." I huffed as I shook my head at such an absurd idea. "Gages, my goodness no. Your ears will look like his," I said as I pointed at him.

Tattoos mouth fell open from surprise as did mine. I quickly apologized for my rudeness. "Forgive me," I said. "I didn't mean to be rude but the thought of Eric doing _that_ to himself disturbs me."

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders as if he'd expected me to react the way that I did. He turned away from me and turned to face Eric. "Is this the wife?" Tattoos jokingly asked him.

Eric nodded. "After we graduate college, she will be," he answered.

"If you get gages, I won't be," I mumbled as I went back to the pictures on the walls.

"So, whatcha need?" Tattoos asked Eric.

"We're here to get the tattoos," he said.

I looked at Eric and smiled though I was panicking inside.

Tattoos looked at me with a sneer on his face and pointed at me with his thumb. " _She's_ getting a tattoo? You really talked _her_ into getting one?"

"And why not?" I asked. "I can get a tattoo if I want to."

Tattoos looked at me and full on laughed in my face. "You're too much of a goody, goody to get a tattoo. I could smell the goody, goody on you when you walked through the door. That's what made me come from the back room. Someone that smells like cotton candy and cherry popsicles, doesn't get a tattoo. Maybe you should get one of those washable ones that are in gumball machines. That's more your speed."

When he said that, my mouth fell open once again, from surprise. "Excuse me?"

The corner of Tattoos mouth twitched as if he wanted to laugh. "You heard me," he said. "You're not the tattoo type of girl. You're a henna type of girl. It washes off. Or like I said before, a bubblegum tattoo would better suit you."

I walked over to him and stood toe to toe with him. I placed my hands on my hips and stared into his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Chow," he replied.

"Well, _Chow_ ," I said. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me. For all you know, I'm the one that talked Eric into getting a tattoo."

Eric shook his head no. "But she didn't," he said. "It was my idea. She didn't even want to come."

I looked at Eric and said, "You, be quiet."

He pretended to zip his lip but still made the many gestures to show that it was all his idea.

Chow started to laugh. "Let me guess what type of tattoo that you want. You want a butterfly or a snowflake. Is that it?"

"No, jerk," I said. "I want something sweet and sophisticated."

"A unicorn shitting on a rainbow?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact," I said. "No. I want my unicorn to be standing upright and wearing a leather jacket with motorcycle boots. And he has to be holding his … you know what in one hand and a cigarette in the other."

Chow laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard before in his life. He called out to whoever was in the back room. When she came up front, he told her what I'd said and she laughed … loudly. I looked over at Eric and he was looking at me as if he was proud that his girlfriend has a potty mouth … well a sort of potty mouth. At least he should have the good graces to be ashamed of what I'd said. If he'd said it, I'd be embarrassed.

He then came over and put his arms around me and asked, "Didn't I tell you that she was awesome?"

The girl, Ginger, agreed with him as she walked out of the back room. "To put up with the likes of you, Eric, she'd have to be." She had just as many tattoos and piercings as her friend, Chow. I have no idea how Eric ever met up with these people but I'm not too surprised. Everyone that he comes in contact with wants to be around him.

Ignoring her tattoos and piercings, I looked at Ginger and asked, "He talks about me to you guys?"

"Every chance that he gets," Chow said. "If your name is Sookie then you're the girl that hung the sun and the moon according to the gospel of Eric. You're Sookie, right?"

I nodded my head yes. "I am."

I looked at Eric and he didn't look the least bit embarrassed about what they'd revealed to me. As a matter of fact, he looked as if I shouldn't be surprised at what they've told me.

Ginger laughed. "You have no idea how many times I've hit on this guy and he turns me down every single time because of you. He's loyal to you. I'll tell you that much. You're a lucky girl, Sookie. You'd better hang on to him. Not many of his type are left in this world." She looked at Eric and winked at him. And by the twinkle in her green eyes, I could tell that she is attracted to him.

"I will," I whispered as I tucked my bottom lip in between my teeth as I stared at my man. I wanted to jump on his bones and let him do whatever he wanted to do to me but I couldn't do that. I could do something better.

Ginger then looked at me and asked, "So, do you know what you want?"

Looking at Eric, I said, "I do. I know exactly what I want."

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as I looked at her.

Before letting her lead me to the back, Eric took my hand and said, "Don't tell me what it is. We won't tell each other until after it heals."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," he said. He leaned down to kiss me before letting Chow lead him away.

I guess I was wrong.

I don't hate surprises as much as I thought I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reluctant Adults**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Senior Year …Graduation Day 2004**

* * *

We were supposed to be seated by last names but Pam, Eric and I decided that would not be for the best; especially not for us. It was _our_ graduation day and we were going to sit where we wanted to sit. We had always planned on sitting together and that's what we did. We held hands as we waited for them to call our names. This is the last year that we will be together on a daily basis. This will be the last year that we'll be able to see each other on a daily basis. I have been accepted into Brown University. Pam was going to Texas A &M and Eric was going to UCLA. It's almost over and I'm not ready for it to be over.

I know that you're probably wondering why Eric and I would apply to different schools. We did that before we started dating. I'd thought about switching so that I could go with Eric to California but Brown gave me a full ride and it's also my dream college. I wanted to ask Eric to come with me but I couldn't do that either. He's always wanted to go to UCLA. What kind of girlfriend would I be to get in the way of his dreams? I want for Eric the same things that I want for me. The best and if that's UCLA then I'm happy for him. Sad but happy.

I am doing my best not to cry but I can't stop it. The more I sniffled, the tighter Pam's grip became.

"If you make me cry, I swear to you, I'm kicking your ass before you get your diploma." Tears began falling from her eyes. She looked at me and said, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you." She then threw her arms around me.

It was great.

Mrs. Jane Bodehouse stepped upon the stage and began giving her speech and it's the same speech that she gives every, single year. She was telling us how we were now a part of the real world and that the games that we used to play were no longer going to be played. She said that the real world was calling to us and it was time for us to answer. We had no choice in the matter. We were now grownups. Grownups and accountability are the real world. She said that it's time that we accept our fate.

She said it in such a matter of fact way, that it frightened me. I didn't like it. I didn't want to be involved with the real world. If the real world is anything like high school, I hated it already. It was something that I was positively not looking forward to.

When the end of her speech was near, I knew that it was my time to give the valedictorian speech. I wiped my face and steadied myself. Thank God Pam talked me out of wearing make-up. I would probably look like an abused raccoon if I had.

"Good luck, Sookie," Pam whispered to me. "Now open your robe before you go up there. You look too hot to be completely covered up."

I did as we'd planned and opened my robe. My white dress was form fitting, off the shoulder, and it was flattering with my tan. Gran was not pleased with my dress choices. She believed that it left very little to the imagination. She asked Gran'pa his opinion and he said what he always says.

Without even looking up at me, he said, "Listen to your Gran."

It was typical Gran'pa Mitchell.

I smoothed down my dress and smiled at Eric and asked, "How do I look?"

"You're gorgeous and you'll do great," Eric said as he lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. His class ring, my wedding ring, was still on my finger.

I looked down at my soon to be lover and I know that I can do anything just as long as he is with me. Tonight, things between me and Eric are going to change forever. We are going to make love for the very first time and I can't wait. I know that it's going to be magical.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Our valedictorian speech will be given today by Miss. Sookie Stackhouse."

Gran, Gran'pa, Jason, and his girlfriend, Amelia, were screaming at the tops of their lungs. Eric and Pam were standing and cheering for me. Bill stood and clapped just as devotedly and he smiled broadly. He even gave me a 'thumbs up' and I appreciatively returned the sentiment. Arlene, Dawn, and Maudette, each of them gave a simultaneous middle finger salute. I gave them a smile. As for the rest of my classmates, I received a few pity claps but that's okay. Most of the others acted as if I didn't exist anyway. They didn't matter to me. Just as long as I have my family and friends, I know that I will do just fine. They've always had my back and I knew that today would change nothing.

When I took my place behind the podium, I looked out into the sea of faces that stared back at me. For the most part, some of the kids were nice to me … a small part. Some of them were mean. It then dawned on me. Maybe being a grownup won't be so bad after all. I thought how things were going to change for me and how they were going to change for the better. The rumors that the mean ones spread about me and the names that they called me would no longer exist. The teasing and the taunting was about to stop. These kids would no longer be my tormenters. I would finally be free and away from Bon Temps. I can start over. I have been given the chance to meet people that will be willing to give me a chance.

Soon, my eyes landed on the teachers that ignored the mistreatment that I received from my fellow classmates. I stared at Mr. Dearborn. I recall how René Leneir grabbed my bottom and called me an ugly name after I slapped him across the face. René shoved me into the wall and Mr. Dearborn did nothing. He acted as if he didn't see it. Eric came to my defense and he was almost suspended for a month until his dad intervened.

Ms. Caswell, the cheerleading coach, listened as Dawn and Maudette teased me ruthlessly after a football game that I didn't go to but because I was out in the parking lot waiting on Eric when the game was over, I was every disparaging name that they could conceivably think of. Slut and tramp would've been nice compared to the names that they called me that night. Anyway, Ms. Caswell heard it all and she said nothing. She told me to toughen up and not let it get to me. The pained look on my face didn't affect her in the least. There's no need to explain about Ms. Bodehouse. Her behavior has already been told.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes as I basked in the reality that my living hell was almost over. I opened my eyes and smiled out at the meanies and thought that it is over. They couldn't hurt me anymore. Eric's and Pam's stunning smiles caught my eye. The pride that filled my grandparents' eyes was lifesaving. My brother and his girlfriend were just as happy as I'd ever known them to be. Pride even shone in Bill's eyes.

The people that love me and made my life better are all that I need. I smiled at the six faces that loved me dearly … and Bill. Those six people are the lights at the end of the dark tunnel that was finally going to close. They always made everything better. I thought to myself that today, things were going to change and all of Bon Temps was going to know it.

"I had written a speech about our new adventures … the wonderful roads ahead of us but I've decided that it's not fitting for this occasion," I began. My smile brightened and heart grew. "If I could describe my high school life with four words, those words would be Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft. They were the best people in this school. They were the only ones that kept me coming back. A large majority of you, including some of the teachers and the principals, were horrible to me but it's okay. If anything, I should thank you for it. Each of you made me stronger. Each you made me even more determined to do my best … to be the best."

Pam stood up and clapped. Eric followed suit. His joyful cheering filled the auditorium. Just like Eric and Pam, Jason and Amelia were cheering me on. Gran and Gran'pa were frowning. They'd heard my speech earlier at home and it sure as shooting didn't start off like that. They were probably wondering where this was going.

"Some of you, excluding my two best friends, my family and Bill Compton, will more than likely forget everything that you've learned in high school. But I promise you that you'll never forget what it felt like the first time that you'd gotten smashed. You'll never remember any of the government that we'd learned but you'll remember the laws that you've broken. Most of you will undoubtedly brag about it. Over half of you will forever live in your high school days because that is when you peaked. You have nothing else. You have no goals. You have no aspirations. You have no college prospects. Sadly, the only things that you'll have moving forward are memories and the words, ' _When I was in high school'_."

Their surprised looks and mumbles filled the auditorium.

I shook my head as I continued on with my impromptu speech. "I remember how half of you laughed at me because I kept my head in the books and because of it, I was accepted into Brown with a full scholarship. I will not live off of my grandparents. I know that's not true for some of you and that makes me so sad for you … each of you … irrespective of the way that you treated me. I'd hoped better for you because what we need to make it in the real world, was right at our fingertips and you missed out on it. And it's all because you were hell bent on be popular … being the alpha dog … being the bully."

My eyes automatically drifted in the direction of the cheerbitches. "I remember the hateful and cruel rumors. I remember the teases and the taunts. I remember the names that I was called. Many of you have tried to break me but I triumphed. I persevered. I am proud to say that I have held onto what is important to me and that is me. No matter what you tried to do to me, I made it. You did not break me. I'm still here." A single tear fell from my eye before I could brush it away.

Mrs. Bodehouse stood and said, "That's enough."

I turned to face her head on and shook my head no. "No, it's not enough. It was enough when I was being mistreated and you sat back and watched. It was enough when I would come to you and the other teachers and you all did nothing to help me. The least that you can do is to give me five minutes of your time when you've given me four years of torment."

"Yeah!" Pam yelled out. "Sit down and shut up!"

Gran squeezed her eyes closed as she heard Pam's voice saturate the air of the auditorium.

"Quiet!" someone else yelled. "Let her speak!"

Other children, the castoffs, began cheering with Pam and the stranger. They had someone that was finally going to give them a voice when no one else would listen to or protect them.

Ms. Bodehouse listened to the cheers as she slowly sat down in her seat and didn't say another word. I stared at her and said, "You were supposed to protect us and you didn't do that. You were supposed to be our advocate but you ignored what happened to us. Just give me this one thing. Let me be the voice that you were supposed to be."

She looked at the group of principals and they shifted back and forth in their seats; afraid to say no. So she did the only thing that she could. She looked at me and nodded slightly.

"Thank you," I said. I turned back to my captivated audience and continued my speech. "There comes a time in every student's life when he or she recognizes that the necessary reading needs to be done … occasionally … possibly … assuming there's nothing good on TV or nothing hot is going on that night. But for some of you, it was always the T.V. or some sex with a random guy or girl. And for many of you, something hot was always going on that night."

I just so happened to look at Arlene Fowler and Denise Rattray. They were just as smug and arrogant as they usually are. I didn't get to look at Maudette. She'd dropped her head and was looking down at her feet. The other cheerbitches, at least they had to decency to look embarrassed.

Pam continued to laugh like a hyena. Eric looked on proudly. Jason and Amelia were still laughing. I think Gran and Gran'pa Earl were frozen in time. Their expressions were blank. I am probably going to be in some big trouble when we leave but I don't care. This was my opportunity and I was going to take it.

"The reason I say all of this is because I hope that each of you gets the life that you deserve. Be it good or bad, though I hope that it's good, you probably deserve it. So Bon Temps High, class of 2004, when I become rich and famous and the rest of you are still living in your parent's basements or having sex with some random guys or girls, I will think of you and how you pushed me to be the best that I can be. I will think of you when things get too tough and I want to give up. I thank you for making me strive for the best … to be the best. I thank you for making me stronger."

Before walking from behind the podium, I looked out at them and said, "Regardless of what has happened in the past, I do wish each of you the very best. I hope that life treats you better than you've treated me," I said. "Congratulations class of 2004."

There was almost complete silence. I think I even heard a couple of random claps. The math club stood up and cheered me on … and loudly … as did the goth kids and the debate clubs. A few more of my fellow underdogs cheered me on as I walked down the aisle. Eric, Pam, and Bill were clapping like maniacs. When I walked past the teachers, they dropped their heads in shame. I waved at my grandparents but I don't think they saw me. They were still comatose. Jason and Amelia were cheering and clapping just as loudly as Eric and Pam.

And I loved it.

As I made my way back to my seat, Bill stopped me and said, "Great speech and congratulations on getting into Brown. I'm going to NYU. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Thanks and same to you. If I see you, that'll be great. If not, I hope that you have a great life. You deserve it. I wish you the best, Bill," I said as I walked away from him.

Before I could sit down, Pam and Eric hugged me and told me how awesome my speech was but I knew that there was more that Eric wanted to say and he made sure to say it. "What did Bill Compton say to you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "He congratulated me on my scholarship and wished me the best. That's it," I said as I reached up and kissed him. "He didn't make a pass at me."

Eric's eyes went to the back of Bill's head and nodded. "He'd better not had," he mumbled. "I'd hate to kick his ass on graduation."

I laughed at him as I took his hand in mine and sat at his side.

Jane Bodehouse tried to make things better by apologizing for me. She was booed by many of my cheerleaders. The louder she'd try to talk over them, the louder the cheers became. After realizing that her apology wasn't going to work, she began calling out our names so that we could get our diplomas and begin our lives in the adult world that we were all fearing so much.

The smiling and the laughter between us abruptly stopped. Actuality hit us all when she called, "Eric Northman."

He looked at us and grinned. "This is it," he said as he stood.

He looked good in his red cap and gown as he walked down the aisle. His blond hair was falling into his eyes with each step that he'd taken. He held his head up high and he was smiling broadly. When he took to the stage, Pam and I jumped up and down and screamed until our throats were sore. So did everyone else in the auditorium. He winked at me and shot Pam. My heart was breaking to know that we only had one more month together before we grew up. There would be no more ' _blue raspberry ring pop rings_ '. There would be no more ' _Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry_ '. There would be no more trick 'r treating. Those days are long gone.

Watching the man that I love as he walked proudly to his seat, I said to Pam, "This is it."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Scary, huh?"

"I don't want to grow up," I said as I turned to face her.

With her eyes now red from crying, she said, "Neither do I, Sookie. Neither do I."

When they called our names, we knew that we couldn't stop it.

When we walked upon that stage, we knew that there was no going back.

When we took our diplomas, we knew that was it.

We were grownups.

* * *

 **I want to thank each of you for reading, reviewing, and making this story a favorite. It makes me feel so good to know that so many people enjoy these little ideas that pop into my little, old head. Thank you all so much. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Our First Time**

 **Graduation Night 2004 …**

 **Tonight's the night**

* * *

After graduation, Gran and Gran'pa took all of us out to dinner. They treated us to a meal at The Diner. It sounds plain but it's not. It's anything but. There are chandeliers and lace and silk table cloths. There are silver candlesticks and dinnerware on every table. There are wine lists and extravagant meal and dessert choices. It's quite beautiful and expensive. I think it's too expensive. It's a lot more than my grandparents could afford. We told them that we didn't need the hoopla. We would've been happy with a cookout and some very loud music but they wouldn't hear of it. They said that we deserved it. They said that they are proud of us for all of the hard work that we'd done.

"What's the point in having a savings account and you don't use the money in it?" Gran'pa stated. "Let's enjoy this as a family. This is going to be our last family meal for quite some time." He looked at me, Eric and Pam with sadness in his eyes. "I can't believe that all of you are adults now and are going off to college." He shook his head as he said, "I'm so very proud of each and every one of you. I love ya'll." He then cleared his throat before he could cry.

Eric and Pam were all smiles. They love being a part of our family probably because they've never really had the kind of closeness that they get at our home. Regardless of what happens; graduation, college graduation, or marriage, that will never change. They'll always have a home with us and they will forever be a part of our family.

Once the waiter had taken our orders, Gran looked right at me and she didn't try to hide the fact that she wasn't pleased with my graduation speech. She gave me ' _the look_ '. I've seen that look many times before but it was never directed at me. It was always Jason who was on the receiving end. I don't like getting that look from my grandma.

Just as Jason knew many times before, I now knew that I was in for it when Gran said, "Well, Miss. Sookie Stackhouse. What were you thinking when you talked to your classmates and teachers like that? I can't believe you carried on in such a way. You're a Stackhouse. You don't act like that. What were you thinking?"

I looked at Jason and was about to say that he has always acted like that. I wanted to say that Jason is always speaking his mind to others and it's always okay but I don't ever get to. I wanted to tell her that it is not fair. I wanted to ask why I've always had to be the good girl. I have the right to get mad and fed up. Today was my day. It was my day to let them know that I was fed up and I was going to finally stand up for myself.

But before I could protest, she lifted her hand in the stop motion and said, "Jason doesn't count. He's always been a little raucous and a lot more hardheaded but you, Sookie? I never expected you to act in such a way. You're not like Jason. You're level headed and well behaved. You have always been a very polite, young lady. That's how I raised you. That's how I raised the both of you but you're turned out right. What came over you tonight?"

"Gran," Jason started to protest what Gran had said about him. He didn't even bother to finish because we all looked at him as if to say, don't even try it. He sulked and said, "I know."

Amelia kissed him and said, "Well, you've gotten a lot better, Jason. That's all that matters."

He smiled and said, "Aw shoot, Amelia. Thanks, sweetie."

Eric placed his arm over my shoulder as I steadied myself to reply to Gran's question. His touch always makes me feel better. "I don't know," I started. "I guess after I looked out at 'em and thought about how they've treated me, I decided to take the chance to say what I wanted to say. They _loathed_ me and they didn't mind letting me know it either. Not one teacher in that school ever stood up for me or made the other kids leave me alone. Not even the principal, Gran. She didn't even try to make things better for me. And to make matters worse, I've never figured out what I'd done to make them hate me so. If not for Eric and Pam, I don't know where I'd be. I didn't mean to disgrace you and gran'pa. I apologize for that but I stand by what I said. I won't feel bad for doing what I had to do. I meant every word I said to them."

Gran'pa looked proud but said nothing. He nodded slightly as he raised his glass to me.

"I'm glad ya told 'em, Sook," Jason said. "You should have told 'em all a long time ago. I'm proud of you. They deserved it … all of 'em. I thought it was funny." He leaned across the table and said, "You shoulda seen Arlene's face when you gave her the stink eye. Her face was as red as her hair."

Pam and Amelia agreed. "They were nasty to her, Gran," Pam said. "You just don't know how they treated her. She went through it with those jerks and she kept her head up even when she wanted to cry. She needed to have her say in order to move on. I'm proud of you, Sookie." Looking at me, she said, "You should've kicked their asses. I would've helped you. Each one of those bastards is in desperate need a good ass kicking if you ask me."

"Pamela Ravenscroft!" Gran exclaimed as she pointed at her. "Watch your mouth, little girl. Don't make me get to ya."

"Sorry, Gran," Pam said. She winked at me and mouthed, "No, I'm not."

"Thank you," I mouthed back.

Eric kissed my cheek and told me, "I'm proud of you too. And Jason's right; you should've told them all long ago. All during high school, you treated them all with kindness and got less in return. You didn't deserve to be treated in that way. You have a good heart and you've always been kind to everyone. You did a great thing. You spoke for everyone in that school tonight … everyone's that's ever been bullied. You gave them all a voice."

I looked at him and smiled as I scooted closer to him.

Gran'pa said, "At first, I was a little upset but then after you went on, I understood why you did what you did. I ain't mad at you. I'm a little surprised because I didn't expect it but I ain't mad. If anything, I'm proud of ya. I wanted to stand up and clap but Adele gave _me_ the stink eye. And just as always, your old Gran won out. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack keepin' all that bottled up in me." He started to laugh. "The look on Jane's face was priceless. I tell you what … I wished I had my camera with me. I would have sent that picture to the papers."

Even I had to laugh when I pictured her face.

To my amazement, Gran joined in on the laughter. "Well, to tell the truth, I've never really cared for her. Her mama was a handful too, drunks; the whole lot of 'em." Gran's laughter led the way to more conversation about tonight's high points in my graduation speech.

As they laughed and talked, Eric placed his hand innocently on the top of my thigh; or so I believed. I took it as a sweet gesture. I looked up at him and smiled and continued to talk with the others.

Before I knew it, his hand began to move slowly underneath the hem of my dress. My eyes enlarged from surprise. Before anyone noticed the look on my face, I started telling them about Tara Thornton taking over aunt's clothing store. And I began telling them about the store in a very loud voice. "It's going to be a great success for her."

Fortunately, Gran had already heard the news and took over the conversation. As Eric's had slid further up my thigh, I could feel my temperature rising as I felt the heat of his hand as it began to move underneath my dress. I swallowed deeply as my breathing caught in my throat. My heart was beating faster and faster. I turned to look at him.

He wasn't looking at me. He kept talking to Jason as if he wasn't touching me. He looked as if I wasn't slowly opening my legs for him. He was as cool as he usually is. We have gone as far as third base but he's never done anything like this; especially with other people around. He inched his hand further up my thigh. I jumped a little when his finger touched the lace of my panties. I could feel myself beginning to squirm as his pinky barely touched the front of my panties.

"Oh," I called out.

When I accidentally cried out, Pam looked down and saw that Eric's hand was nowhere in sight. She gave Amelia the look and the two traitors cackled like hens.

That's when Gran looked at me. She noticed the reddened look on my face. "Are you okay, Sookie?"

I nodded but before I could answer her, she was still thinking that something was wrong with me. "You look sick. Your cheeks are all red. Child, what's wrong with you? Why are you so flushed? Are you coming down with a fever?" She stood and leaned across the table and placed the back of her hand on my forehead. "You're not warm," she said.

I shook my head and held my breath; hoping that she hadn't seen where Eric's hand was. "I'm fine, Gran. It's just warm in here." I started fanning my face with my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she returned to her seat.

Eric's hand miraculously appeared from underneath the table just as the waiter was placing our meals before us. He placed the back of his hand to my forehead. He had a fake look of concern on his face as he said, "You do look flushed. Do you need to get some fresh air? We can step outside if you need to."

"I'm fine," I said. I couldn't stop blushing and with him acting as if he didn't know what was going on only made matters worse. "It's just a little warm. That's all." I shifted in my seat, straightened my dress and crossed my legs. "Everything sure looks good," I said a little too loudly. Everyone looked at me as if I had suddenly gone stupid.

Pam and Amelia looked at each other; still laughing. They looked from Eric to me and then back at each other. They giggled like idiots. Pam winked at Amelia before she decided to say anything. From the way that she was looking, I knew that I wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"So you lovebirds, what are you guys doing tonight after dinner?" she asked.

I looked down at the table and blushed. Eric took my hand and said, "We're going to go out, ride around a little bit." He then shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to spend a little time together. We'll be leaving for college before you know it." He looked at me and brushed his finger across my cheek.

Pam smiled and said, "Sookie and I won't be going to my house until later. We can go to Bill's graduation party. If you're not doing anything, Amelia, you and Jason should come with us. Everyone is supposed to be there. From what I've been told, his dad went all out for him."

"We'd love to," Amelia said excitedly. "Can we, Jason?"

"Sure," he said. "If you want to go, we'll go."

"Cool," Pam said. "You two will ride with me. I'll bring you back to pick up your truck."

"Cool," Jason said.

Pam then looked at me. There was undeniably nothing good going on in those eyes. I hate it when she looks like that. I never know what she's going to do or say. "Sookie, I know that Bill would love nothing more than to see you. He has the major hots for you. He has since the fifth grade. I know that everyone else is going to love seeing you there since you've told them all that they'd never amount to anything."

Frowning at her, I said, "I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Doesn't really matter, does it? They all hate you even more than they did before tonight," she said.

"Pam," Gran warned her. "Behave yourself."

"You got it, Granny," she said. She then looked at Jason and Amelia and said, "After dinner, we'll go to Bill's for the party. What do you say, Eric? You game?" She lifted her glass to her lips and smirked at me.

I have never hated one person as much as I hate her right now. Pam knew that Eric and I had plans. We are going to do _'it'_. I'd told her that ' _tonight is the night_ ' months ago. She told me that we should've made love prom night. That was too typical for us. I wanted our night to not be on the same night as everyone else's. I wanted our night to be extraordinary. She knew that and she comes up with this … going to Bill's graduation party? I'm going to murder her as soon as I tell her off but I just knew that Eric would. He's my Viking warrior. Or so I believed.

Eric answered her with a resounding yes. "We'd love to. Bill needs to see that Sookie is my girl and that she'll always be my girl." He placed his hand to his heart and winked at me.

Any other time the gesture would have been sweet but it wasn't tonight. I looked at him with wide eyes and an even wider mouth.

"Close your mouth, dear," Gran said. "You're catching flies."

I did as she told me to and continued to stare at my soon to be ex-boyfriend. Eric knew that I didn't want to go to Bill's party. I wanted to spend my time with him and I wanted to know what surprise he had for me on our special night. He'd been talking about this surprise for the past two months and this is what he does?

In precisely three months, we would not be together because we are going to different colleges. We were going to be in different time zones. I didn't want to spend any of my time with Bill Compton and a group of kids that have never cared for me. I wanted to spend all of my time with him, Eric Northman … my boyfriend … my future lover. Why was he doing this? I looked evilly at him but said nothing. The rest of my dinner was eaten in silence.

When dinner had been eaten and all conversation has been exhausted, Gran and Gran'pa called it a night. "Sookie, don't be out late," Gran said. "You be home at a decent hour."

What! There was no way that I could go home tonight. It just wasn't possible.

Eric looked at me just as I looked at him. This was not supposed to happen. "But Gran, you told me that I could stay out as late as I wanted. I'm not coming home, remember? I have my overnight bag in Pam's (Eric's) car and everything. I'm spending the weekend with her (Eric). You know that we were going to Alexandria. You said that it was okay." I pouted and stomped at Gran's sudden revelation. "This is so not fair. We can't break our plans now."

Gran put her hands on her hips and I knew that my fate was sealed. "Don't you take that tone with me, Missy," she said. "You'd better thank your lucky stars that I didn't make you go straight home after graduation; behaving the way that you did, embarrassing your family in such a way. With the stunt that you pulled, you'd better be glad that I …"

Wait.

What?

She was just laughing about it with us and now she's changing her mind.

Shoot.

I knew why she'd suddenly changed her mind. She knows what Eric and I are planning on doing. I was about to beg and plead with her to let me go but I didn't have to. My hero came to my rescue.

"Quiet down, Adele," Gran'pa said. He came over and kissed my forehead. "Pay your old gran no mind. You go and have fun; be safe. We trust ya."

"Thanks, Papa," I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

When I released him, Gran'pa looked at me and nodded his approval.

To Eric he said, "Take care of my baby girl now. I know where you live and I have a shot gun. Several as a matter of fact. One of them used to belong to my daddy. Yep," he clarified. "I have lots of guns. And lots of shells. And lots of land to hide the body. You get what I'm telling ya, son?"

"I get you and I promise that I will keep her safe. That has always been my plan," Eric said as he laughed at gran'pa's statements.

To Pam, Gran'pa said, "Girlie, please stay out of trouble. Kevin Harlan is all out of favors."

Pam said, "You know me."

Gran'pa nodded at Pam and said, "I do." He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "That's why I said it." He shook Eric's hand and kissed Pam. He hugged and kissed me. "You kids had better be safe, a'ight?"

"We will." I kissed his wrinkled and familiar cheek as I told him that I love him.

I then stood in front of Gran with my arms open and waited. She looked concerned but she said nothing. That's how I knew that she knew. She also knows how much I love Eric and he will be my only one … my only lover.

"Okay?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Okay," she said. "Now get over here, girl, and hug my neck."

I did just that.

"You behave now." She hugged me tighter than she ever has.

"Let's go, Adele." Gran'pa took Gran's hand and began pulling her to the truck. She fussed as he pulled at her. When he'd deposited her in the passenger's seat and closed the door, he looked at us and saluted. When he opened the driver's side door to get in, Gran was fussing at him. Gran'pa was nodding to whatever she was saying as he was pulling away from the restaurant.

"So," Pam said. "Are we going or are we going to watch Gran and Gran'pa drive away? I'm ready to party and get a little tipsy."

Jason and Amelia rode with Pam in her Range Rover; pink. That was her graduation and 'forgive us' gift from her parents for not coming to her graduation. That was part of being the child of the rich and powerful. Her parents were big time in England. She's never told any of us what it is that they do. Eric knows but he's never told either. She's only ever told me that her dad is a big deal there. Daddy Ravenscroft is a big deal everywhere according to what we've heard through the grapevine.

Anyway, she lives here with her aunt and uncle. They were at her graduation. They wouldn't have missed it for the world. They never had children of their own and to have had the chance to raise Pam was their greatest gift. They treat her as if she is theirs. They take care of her and give her anything that she wants but my home has always been her second home. In our home, she gets the extra love and attention that she so greatly needs. She's got a family with us. Sadly, she's not the only one that's lacking when it comes to family.

Eric's dad didn't come to graduation either. He gave Eric a red Porsche as his graduation gift but he didn't drive it. He wouldn't drive it. He said that he didn't want it. His father is a business man; a very successful and ruthless business man. He is as cruel as can be when someone messes with his businesses but not his family. I guess some people get it backwards.

As Eric always says, _"You don't fuck with my dad's businesses. He'll bury you._ " I feel sorry for him when he says that. It hurts me that he knows that the business comes before he does. It always has. He lost his mom late last year. He was the apple of her eye. When she died, things in his life changed. He no longer lived in a caring and loving home. He's always said that he lives in a house with his dad.

"I miss her," he's said to me. "I've always wondered why."

I've asked him several times what that means but he's never really answered my question with words. I usually just get shrugs and head shakes. Once I'd even gotten a _never mind_.

Anyway, as we left the parking lot, Eric and I pulled out behind Pam and her crew. We followed them to Bill's in silence. Eric looked straight ahead but he had a smug look on his face. I was still mad at him for forcing me go to Bill's party. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. "You're mad at me."

I reached down and turned the radio up full blast.

He laughed that sexy laugh that has always made me melt inside.

I rolled my eyes at the passenger side window and said, "I hate you, Eric Northman."

"I know, lover," he said as he turned down the radio.

I reached over and took his hand into mine.

After a few more minutes of riding, Pam blew her horn at us before she took the turn to go to Bill's house. Eric flashed his lights at her as we kept straight. The self-satisfied look on his face was even more prominent. And he had every reason to feel smug. He'd tricked me.

I undid my seat belt and whipped around quickly in my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much, baby." I kissed his face over and over again.

He smiled as he let me pepper his face with kisses. "I know, lover."

Grudgingly, I returned to my seat and waited. Eric and I had planned this trip months ago. After we'd gotten the tattoos, we almost gave in and did it but we held off. Tonight it was going to be worth the wait. I squealed as I thought of what was waiting for us.

Touching each other.

Getting to know each other's body.

I couldn't wait.

He laughed at my anticipation. Anxiousness was killing me. It felt like days before we finally made it to our destination. Just before we reached it, Eric pulled over on side of the road. He reached into the dash and pulled out a pink blindfold. He'd already told me what was going to happen. When he had my eyes covered, he drove on.

When the car finally stopped, I was told not to move. "And I promise you, Sookie, if you peek, we _will_ go to Bill's party. And we will stay there way past midnight. Do you hear me?"

By the sound of his voice, I knew that he meant it. I rapidly nodded my head as I clasped my hands together in my lap. I didn't want to go to Bill's party so I sat there like a good girlfriend should. I listened as he got our bags out of the trunk and left me sitting here all alone … for what felt like a very long time. I didn't mind it, though. It was going to happen. It was actually going to happen. This was the night that we've been waiting to have.

After what felt like a lifetime, Eric took my hand and helped me from the car. He lifted me into his arms and began carrying me to the next step in our relationship. And it felt as if he'd carried me for a very long time.

When he put me down, I held my breath as I heard the sound of the click of the key card and the turning of the knob. I inhaled again as I heard him push the door open. He again, lifted me into his arms and carried me into the room. When we'd finally reached our destination and put me down again, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready, lover?"

"Yes," I whispered as I clapped my hands together.

When he removed the blindfold, I gasped. I'd never seen a more elegant suite in my life.

The room was beige and baby blue. The bed was the size of two king size beds. It was the biggest bed I've ever seen and it was covered with overfilled pillows. Sheer canopies hung delicately from each bedpost. The bed sat in the middle of the floor and was surrounded by beautiful plants. There was also a huge fireplace in the room with a fur rug spread out in front of it. A bottle of champagne and two glasses were placed by the fur rug. There were rose petals on the bed and the floor. A negligee that I'd never seen or worn was lain out on the bed waiting for me. The shadows of the flickering candles danced on the walls. This room looked like the inside of the most expensive bed and breakfast I'd ever visited. Well, it was the only one that I'd been in but it's still grand. It was beyond grand. It was grandtabulous.

"Has Pam been here? Did she get everything set up?" I asked.

"No but she did help me to pick out the negligee," he replied. "When I told you that I had to go home before we went out to dinner with your grandparents, I came by here to get everything ready. Come on," he said. "There's more."

In the room behind us, I could hear music. Without waiting for Eric, I ran off to the next room and there was another beautiful site; the living room.

It was also adorned with a fireplace and there was a couch as long as the wall. It was upholstered in cream brocade fabric and soft to the touch. A crystal chandelier hung over the glass cocktail table. A huge picture window gave us a view of the rose garden. There was a lighted pond in the center of the garden that made the view even more beautiful. When I looked behind me, Eric was smiling.

"You did all of this for us?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is there more?" I asked him.

He then pointed in the direction of the other room. "Go on," he said.

I gasped in surprised. The bathroom was the size of my bedroom! The bathtub was in the floor. Yes; IN the floor! There were candles surrounding it. There was another bucket with champagne chilling in it right along with two champagne glasses. He must have planned on getting me drunk tonight but I didn't mind. I was willing to drink both bottles of champagne and I would've let him do anything that he'd wanted to me. This was the most amazing thing I've ever seen before in my life.

Eric took my hand and said, "Follow me."

"Anywhere," I whispered.

He smiled at me as I happily took his hand. He led me through another set of French doors off of the living room and to a private pool. It was surrounded by beautiful plants and outdoor candles. It was more than obvious to me that the love of my life had put a lot of thought into this and I appreciated it.

"God, I love you," I said. "How long will we be staying?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"The entire weekend is ours," he said. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Tonight our lives will change forever."

I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **I wanted to post this chapter as a bonus for the amount of reviews, alerts and favorites that I've received. This is my way of saying thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Graduation Night 2004...**

 **He's Magnificent!**

* * *

When I'd gotten out of the shower, I put on the sexy lavender negligee that Pam helped me pick out. After getting up my nerve, I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. I looked kind of okay and it surprised me. No surprise to anyone but I've never done anything like this before in my life. I've always imagined this moment and it's always been with Eric ... though I never wanted to admit it. I've always imagined it being a magical and wonderful thing. We would hold one another and we'd never want to let each other go. And I want this night to happen so much. I really want this to be a beautiful night for both of us.

And it's going to happen just as soon as I work up the nerve to leave the bathroom. I am so nervous. Each time I reach for the door knob, I withdraw my hand. I'm scared that he won't be pleased with me. He may not like what he sees. It's different when you're in the backseat of a corvette ... at night. There are lights on in here. He can see everything. I am just so nervous. I mean, we've done other things but this is different. We were going to go all the way. This was it. This was really going to happen. I needed to do this. I wanted to do this. I want to get out of this bathroom.

"You can do this, Sookie. You know him. You've known him since kindergarten. You can do this. Hell, you're ready for this night. You've been ready for this night for a very long time." I nodded at reflection Sookie and smiled.

There was no reason for me to be nervous. He's always said that he likes my body. He said that he's always been partial to curves and believe me, I have curves. He's always said that he thinks I'm beautiful. My face is fresh and clean; no makeup. No point in putting any on when I'd more than likely sweat it all off. I dabbed a little peppermint Chapstick on my lips and spritzed myself with a little perfume. I have on no underwear. Pam said that they would only get in the way. She also said that it would be pretty stupid to wear panties to a sex party.

"Okay, Sookie," I said to myself. "It's time."

I was all set. _We_ were all set. There was only one question that I needed to ask myself; do you love him? Are you willing to do this?

Yes and yes.

When I walked into the bedroom, Eric was holding something in his hands all the while wearing a pair of silky black boxers. Some song was playing in the background. I didn't see what he was holding and I didn't know the name of the song because all I saw was Eric. His blond hair had fallen into his face. From the look in his eyes, he was just as nervous as I was but his face remained as cool and as steady as always. His eyes were seeing right to the soul of me. I licked my lips as I stared at the man that stood before me. All of my inhibitions were gone. He'd never looked so amazing as he did in the moment.

"You're so handsome," I whispered as I walked to him. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"You're gorgeous." He dropped whatever it was that he was holding onto the floor and kissed me with such deepness and passion that my body went completely limp in his arms. His hands were caressing my back as he pulled me closer to him.

"I've thought of you all day, every day since the first day that we met." he said as he placed his hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes. "When I woke up this morning, your face was the only face that I wanted to see. That's the way it's always been for me. I am so in love with you, Sookie. You are my very breath."

As I looked up at him, at that very second, I realized that my entire life's happiness is wrapped up in him. Every dream. Every story. Every memory. Everything is and will always be Eric Northman. I am hopelessly and helplessly in love with him.

"I want you so much, Eric," I whispered.

He smiled as his lips moved down to my neck and he started to remove the flimsy robe from my body. As it fell to the floor, he caressed my body and his hands went underneath my negligee. When he cupped my bottom in his hands, I began to sigh. He lifted my arms up over my head and removed the offending garment. For the first time ever, I heard Eric catch his breath. It was a wondrous sound.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he stepped back and looked at me. He admired my body for just a second but his eyes always locked back onto mine. "You're so beautiful."

He placed his hand on the back of my head as he pulled me in for a deeper kiss. My sweet, sweet man tilted my head back so that he could kiss me even more passionately. And I relished it. I relished the feel of him pulling me tightly against his body. And I groaned as I melted into him. With that groan, I gave him permission to take me. To love me anyway that he wanted.

Mercilessly, he kissed me into dizziness. I was filled with desire and the need to feel him on me, in me. I began to touch him ... run my hands over his body ... caress his muscles. I sighed with relief as I felt his warm underneath my hands. I loved that my touch made him shiver. I feel alive when I touch him. Even though we're only exploring, I can't believe that I've waited this long to let him love me.

He then lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. Once we were lying on the bed, he kissed my breasts; ignoring my nipples but only for a moment. When his mouth latched on, it felt amazing. He'd done it before but it never felt as good as it does tonight. I held onto him as tightly as I could. His mouth and his hands were all over me. There was not an inch of my body that he didn't touch or claim as his own as his mouth and tongue kissed my nipples over and over again. I began to hold him tighter as he kissed his way to my neck. He gave my neck licks and sweet little nips.

I couldn't just lie there any longer. I needed to touch him and make him feel the way he'd made me feel. Even though I was kissing his face and his neck, he never once lost focus of what he was doing to me. I began to kiss his chest. He moaned at the feel of my lips on him. Before I had a chance to remove his boxers, he pulled my lips back to his.

He was soon on top of me and kissing me even more passionately than ever. With ease and care, he slipped his hand in between my legs. His fingers found their way home. He began to kiss his way down my body. I know that Eric and I have done other things but he kissed my ... hootchie. He kissed around it as he opened me up. I flinched from surprise because I never in a million years expected what he'd done next. He'd placed his lips to my nub and I gasped. OH MY GOODNESS! He'd never done that.

And it felt so good!

Oh, God, why did we wait so long to do this!

I threw my head back because I had no choice. There was nothing else for me to do. My eyes were closed as Eric loved me with his tongue and his fingers. I'd never known such pleasure in ever.

"Look at me, lover," he said.

I did as he told me to. His hand held onto my eyes as he made love to me with his tongue. I placed my hand on his head and began to move with rhythm of fingers and his tongue. I've never known such pleasure. I was covered in goose bumps. I bit my bottom lip as things began to happen to me that had never happened. I mean we'd done stuff but never like this. Eric watched as my breath began to quicken. He began to love me even slower with his tongue. I closed my eyes as anticipation flared through me.

"Let me see your beautiful eyes."

My eyes fluttered as I locked onto his and then it happened. A soft moan escaped my lips and my body trembled as I had an orgasm. Eric began to moan through the orgasm with me.

After the orgasm had slowly washed away, he kissed his way to my mouth. I began to place the softest kisses to his face and nibble on his neck. A growl erupted deeply from his chest. His breath was quickening just as mine had done. I began to flick my tongue over his ear lobe. I pulled it with my teeth; he growled even louder. His hands were suddenly grasping my bottom; pulling me closer to him. I began to grind myself against his hardness. I'd never done that before in all of the times we'd fooled around; well not without panties. And this was so freaking good. I wanted more. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I couldn't take this too much longer.

Almost as if he knew, he asked, "What do you want, Sookie?"

My hips began to move uncontrollably against him. "You, Eric; I want you."

When I said that, he caught my bottom lip between his teeth. I started to squirm against him as I whimpered softly. My hootchie was throbbing so much that it was taking the little bit of breath that I had left.

"I love you so much," I said.

He was holding me tightly to his chest. I raised my hands to brush the hair from his face. He stood slowly from the bed and removed his boxers.

My eyes widened with surprise. I'd never seen anything so intimidating and so beautiful in my life. I've given him hand jobs but I've never seen him like _this_. If he were any other man, I would have been frightened but because he is mine and my best friend, I knew that he would be gentle with me and love me as no one in this world ever could or would.

I must have looked fearful, though I wasn't, because he asked, "Are you sure?"

"I want you," I said barely above a whisper. "I've only ever wanted you."

He reached for the condom that he had waiting on the nightstand. When it was on, he leaned over me and positioned himself to enter me. I slowly opened my thighs; offering him an invitation to take me. But he didn't do that. He teased me. He continued to kiss my neck, my shoulders, my mouth. He took the head of his gracious plenty and rubbed it gently through me. And out of instinct, I raised my hips to meet him.

Gently, he entered me just a little bit at a time. To my surprise, there was very little pain. It was as if we were made to fit. With each movement that he made, I held my breath and started to feel overwhelmed by how much I wanted to feel all of him inside of me. His groans were soft as he entered me slowly ... achingly slowly.

"Perfect," he mumbled.

My body began to quiver as I started to move with him. Before I knew it, all of him was inside of me and it still wasn't enough. I never wanted to let him go. He kissed me over and over again as his hands clenched my hips. I moved slowly underneath him. Out of impulse and need, I began to roll my hips. Before I knew it, my hands had gripped his tight bottom; pushing him deeper inside of me. In an instant, I was lost in Eric. There was nowhere else I wanted to be.

There was no pain. There was only ecstasy and love. I couldn't think of anything but Eric. I'd given myself totally and completely to him. It was feeling so good. With each stroke, he was deeper and deeper inside of me. I could feel things building inside of me that I knew only he could make me feel. He looked in my eyes as he loved me. I swirled my hips against him and for just a second he closed his eyes. I knew that he could hold it no longer. Neither could I.

"Make love to me, baby," I cried out.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he breathed harder.

"Please, Eric," I begged. Sharp gasps filled our bedroom.

As he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me, he whispered in my ear that he loves me. "Forever, Sookie," he said as I clinched his ass and rolled my hips to match his thrusts.

I could feel my hootchie begin to tighten around him and at that moment, I lost all reason. My desire for him was all that I could see. He moaned into my ear and I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I cried out in amazement at the passion that was taking me over. I lifted my legs higher and wider as he gripped my hips in his hands. He thrust deeper inside of me. He was going faster and harder as he growled.

"Cum with me, lover," he said through clinched teeth.

Everything was drowned out by our cries and moans. Our bodies trembled together as the waves of ecstasy washed over us again and again. When the moment had passed, our eyes locked onto each other and we were lost in each other. We rested for an hour and relished in the joys of the first time that we'd made love.

A little while later, Eric suggested a shower. It was a nice and beautiful shower I might add. So far, we'd made love twice in one night. After we'd explored each other's bodies in the shower, we mutually decided that it was bedtime. Eric held me close to him as he began to doze off to sleep. When he kissed my nose, I buried my face into his chest and thought about all that we'd done tonight. And for some unknown reason, I was suddenly embarrassed … for him.

"Oh God," I moaned. I peeked up at him as I started to giggle. "You were so loud that second time. I can't believe how loud you were. I'll bet that everyone here to could hear you."

He looked down at me. "Me? If they heard anyone, it was you," he said. "It wasn't me, lover. It sounded like you. _'Please, Eric, please.' 'It's happening again, Eric,' 'I'm going to come, Eric,' 'You're so big, Eric,' 'Make love to me, Eric.'_ At least I thought that was you." He laughed quietly as he closed his eyes again.

"Oh, goodness, I can't believe that I said those things," I said as I hid my face in his chest. "Umm… Eric?"

"Yes, lover," he said.

"Did I do it right ... both times? Was I good at it?" I traced my finger over his chest as I asked, "Were you pleased with me?" I whispered.

"You were perfect," he said.

"I know that I may not be as good as the other girls that you've been with but I can get better. I don't have a lot of experience but I am …" I started.

Eric cut me off and asked, "Why do you assume that I've been with other girls? You keep assuming that I have, Sookie. If you want to know, why don't you just ask me?"

"Because you never give me a straight answer," I said. "When I asked you, you gave me your regular, smart ass answer and that's it." I sat up and looked at him. "That's why I think that you've been with other girls. I have no problems with it. I just want to be able to please you. That's all that I want."

He sat up with me and said, "You satisfy me more than anyone ever could." He leaned forward and said, "I love you, Sookie. I've always loved you." He placed his hand and on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, I leaned in and kissed his tattoo.

He then leaned in and kissed mine.

"Yours," I whispered.

"Yours," he repeated.

I've always known that. I'll always be his and he'll always be mine. He's always been true to me and I've never doubted him. I never will and I wanted to ask him about his sexual past but we needed to discuss what was right around the corner; college. I'm not going to ask him to change his plans for me but I want to know where we'll stand when we go off on our own.

For four long years, we won't be together. Summers and holidays aren't going to be enough. When he went to Florida with his parents for a week last summer, I craved him. We hadn't been dating very long but I missed him something terrible. He called me every night but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for either of us. If we couldn't handle Florida for a week, college was going to be murder. I knew that things would change as soon as we were apart. Long distance romances never last. They always end with someone having a broken heart. No matter how many promises of staying together are made, they always end.

Always.

"This is going to be hard. You're leaving for California and I'm leaving for Rhode Island. I've wanted nothing more than to make love with you and it was better than I could have ever imagined. _We_ are so much better than I've ever imagined but how are we going to make this work on two different coasts? Phone calls are going to be next to impossible. Visits are going to damned near impossible."

He looked down at his hands after I asked him what was going to happen to us. He sighed before he answered me. "We'll find a way; if this is what we really want." He then looked away from me.

When he did that, my heart dropped. What if he decides that long distance isn't going to be good enough for him? Maybe he's going to want more and that's something that I can't give to him. Maybe I can switch schools so that we can be together but what if he doesn't want that? What if he's not sure of what he wants. What if I'm turning this into something that it doesn't have to be? What if he's feeling the exact same thing that I'm feeling? What if neither of us knows what to do … what to expect?

Then my mind went back to my pervious thoughts. He loves me and I love him. We are going to make it. We are going to beat all of the odds. But my flip flopping mind kept thinking that he was going to leave me. He couldn't do the long distance thing. He was going to tell me that we could pick up where we left off after graduation … if he still wanted me. I smiled to myself. He wants me. He's always wanted me.

Right?

After my mindless and useless flip flopping, I jumped up from the bed in all of my naked glory and said, "We don't have to do this. It's okay. I knew what it was when we planned this. It's okay. Maybe after we graduate college, we can pick up where we left off; if we don't meet other people." I figured if I said it, it would make things easier for him … for me.

I pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around me. I went into the living room and looked out at the rose garden. I hoped against hope that he wouldn't come in there with me though I knew that he would. I didn't want him to.

I didn't want him to see me crying.

Eric's reflection was now in the picture window standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me as we stared out into the night. His reflection was looking at my sad face. He leaned down and said to me, "I love you."

I leaned back into him and said, "I know. This is a beautiful place. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was our first time. It needed to be in a special place."

His arms went around me as he kissed the top of my head. We looked out into the night and enjoyed each other's company for as long as we could.

I think that my sadness and mindless blathering has me terrified of what our future may hold. I can't stand the thought of not seeing him on a daily basis. I've always seen him and pretty soon, I wouldn't be seeing him. And it hurts. It's breaking my heart.

Eric leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Stay right here. I have a surprise for you."

I watched him as he left the living room. He went into the bedroom and came back carrying a box … a big box. He sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Come on over and sit down with me. I have something to show you."

"What is that?" I asked as I smiled.

"Come on."

I pulled the covers around me as they dragged across the floor. When I sat with him, he handed me the box and said, "Open it."

I pulled the top from the box and in it was a Brown University sweat suit. I took the sweat suit from the box and held it out in front of me. It was nice of him to buy this for me but it was way too big and he knows that I only wear sweats when I'm running or when I'm working in the yard with Gran. There was no way I was going to walk around campus in a sweat suit and an oversized one on top of that. Plus, it was brown.

Can you say ewww?

I held the pants up and frowned at them. They were way too big … and they were brown. "Thanks, Eric," I said. "But I'm a medium. I can't wear this. And brown has never been a good color on me. I look like a dog turd when I wear brown. No one looks good in brown."

He said nothing. He sat back on the couch with his elbows resting on the back of the couch he looked at me. "You have a lot of book sense, lover, but when it comes to common sense, you amaze me."

I let the pants fall from my body. I then stood up with one hand on my hip and my finger aimed at his face and I was ready to blast him away and then I thought about what he'd just said. I thought about the too big, brown pants and closed my eyes as I sighed. He was right. I have not an ounce of common sense. I can read the hell out of an encyclopedia and can tell you everything that I've read word for word but when it comes to something like this, I'm lost.

Smiling at him, I said, "I'm stupid and you're magnificent."

"Yep," he responded.

I nodded and agreed with him. "I am so stupid."

"Yep," he repeated.

"You're going with me?" I asked as my naked body straddled his.

"Yep," he said once again.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

I took his face into my hands and looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want you to regret this. You have always talked about going to UCLA. Your dream has always been to have a business of your own. UCLA has so much more to offer you. They have what you want, the classes that you need. UCLA is your chance to do what you've always dreamed of. You've been talking about being your own boss since I've known you. Ten years from now, I don't want you regretting this decision. I don't want you to regret me. Are you sure?"

He only looked at me and smiled.

Happy tears streamed down my cheeks. "Are you really, really sure?"

He brushed the tears my face. "They offer business classes at Brown, Sookie. They have just as much to offer me as UCLA does; if not more, but there's one downfall to UCLA that I just couldn't get past."

"What's that?" I asked as I smiled; knowing the answer.

"UCLA doesn't offer you and you are what I want," he answered.

"Why do you do this?" I yelled into his face as I kissed him.

Smiling, he asked, "Do what, Sookie?"

"This," I said as I pointed at the brown sweat suit. "Why do you do things that make it impossible for me to ever be able to love any other man but you? And you know what Eric Northman? I love you. I really, really love you."

"I know, lover," he said.

For the third time that night, Eric and I made love.

* * *

 **Because of work, I am going to post Thursday's chapter Wednesday** **. I want each of you to know that I appreciate you. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and making my story one of your favorites. Have a great day and I hope that y'all enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Last Night at the Mansion …2004**

 **If I didn't post this in the previous chapters, I have to say that all main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. This disclaimer is for all past, future and present chapters but as always, the story idea is mine.**

* * *

Here it is Sunday night and I'm sad to see it end. Our private time together was coming to a close and I hate it to death. But how could I possibly complain? It has been absolutely amazing. I'd never expected for things to be as they are and they are wonderful … absolutely wonderful. And if not for Eric, it wouldn't have been. He'd put so much thought into this weekend … this amazingly, wonderful, and mind blowing weekend.

He said that he was going to make sure that our last night was going to be just as wonderful as the first two nights. He said that he knew that we'd have a great weekend together but he had no idea that it was going to be this great. He said that his main goal was to make me happy. That's all that he wanted. And he did it. He's made this weekend better than I could have ever imagined. Just being with him has made this entire weekend wonderful. I didn't need any of the extra. Obviously, Eric thinks that I do deserve any extra that he can give me.

On our last night, he decided to take me out to dinner. The dinner was in the elegant restaurant downstairs in the inn. I was glad that Pam talked me into buying a nice dress. She said that it was for _'just in case something special happens_ '. This entire weekend is ' _just in case something special happens_ '. I'd bought a peach dress with the crisscross bodice. It stopped just above my knees. It wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too plain. It was perfect. That's what he said.

"You look perfect, my lover," he whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded as he admired me modeling the dress for him. He went on about how elegant and beautiful I looked. He said that he couldn't wait to show every other man the treasure that he has on his arm. I thanked him blindly because I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked absolutely divine in his crisp, white polo shirt and khakis. He looked so tasty. I wanted to taste every inch of him again and again. As I looked at him, dinner was the furthest thing from my mind.

"You know what, Eric?" I asked not expecting him to answer. "We haven't left this room the entire weekend … not that I'm complaining but do you realize that we've been living off of sex and room service for the past two days? We haven't felt the sun on our bodies since Friday morning at graduation. We've been behaving like a couple of horny teenagers."

He frowned and nodded. "I do believe that you're right." He laughed at that revelation as he leaned down and lightly kissed me. "And we are a couple of horny teenagers. Very horny teenagers. But it's okay. This is our time. Just as long as I'm with you, I don't need to feel the sun."

"You're wonderful," I said as I returned his kiss.

Other than the private pool out on our balcony, this was the only night we'd left our room. We'd had all of our meals sent to the room; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was a really nice B&B from what we could tell. Everything was so stylish and so beautiful. It was more than elegant. It was fantabulously elegant. It was more than I could've ever hoped to have. My first sexual experiences have been even more outstanding. That's why we had the food delivered to our room. The sex was too good for us to even want to stop and eat.

As we walked to the dining area, the lady that was working the front desk looked slyly at us as we walked past her. Eric was holding my hand as I wrapped my arm around his arm and rested my head against him.

"Good evening," she said as we walked past her. "I hope that you're enjoying your stay here."

Smiling and still holding onto Eric, I said, "It's been wonderful."

Eric kissed the top of my head as he agreed with my opinion of our stay. "We can't wait to come back." Looking down at me, he said, "Next time we come back, we'll be on our honeymoon."

I playfully punched his arm. "You'll be coming back by yourself. I'm never gonna marry you."

"We'll see," he said as he winked at me.

The lady at the front desk continued to smile at us. "Please, if you need anything, let us know."

"We will," Eric said and off we went, hand in hand and with smiles on our faces.

I was so happy, I started thinking out loud. Unbeknownst to me, Eric heard me mumbling. "What did you say, Sookie?"

I thought to myself that if I tell him that I'm over the moon in love and it's because of him, I'll never be the same. It will be the end of Sookie Stackhouse as I know her. I won't be able to tell him that I'll never be his wife. I definitely won't be able to tell him that I was never intentionally saving myself for him. I can't tell him that I will never be his girl; especially since I've always been his girl. Did I want to get rid of those parts of Sookie and Eric's relationship? Or do I want to be what I've always known that I am?

His.

I looked up at him and said, "I said that I will never, ever love another man for as long as I live. You are my love story, Eric. It's always been you."

Pulling me closer to him and kissing the top of my head, he said, "How are you just figuring this out? I knew that in the first grade. You've always been mine. Now, come on. Let's get something to eat. I need you good and strong before I have my way with you again. Now, come, woman. Let us eat."

I filled the small hallway with laughter.

When we reached the restaurant, it was busy. We weren't the only ones that were going to be waiting for a table. There was another couple waiting ahead of us.

Still holding my hand, Eric walked over to the hostess and asked how much longer we would have to wait. "We are staying in the honeymoon suite," he explained. "I was under the impression that we wouldn't have to wait if we are staying in the inn."

The hostess, Embry, smiled at us. "No worries, Mr. Northman. You two are in the Beige Room, right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"You won't have to wait long," Embry assured us. "You can sit over there and since you two are staying here, ya'll will be the first ones to be seated." She pointed in the direction of the waiting area. "You shouldn't have to wait no more than ten minutes at the max. You have my word."

I could tell that Eric wasn't pleased with this. I could also tell by the tightening of his jaws. His blue eyes were ice cold. That's one thing that Eric has taken after his father. He doesn't like it when things don't go as planned. I could see that he was about to rip that poor girl a new one so I stepped in. I looked at her and said, "It's okay. What's one little hiccup out of what has been an otherwise great time. We don't mind waiting, right?" I asked Eric as I looked up at him.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. He then looked at Embry and said that it was fine. "We don't mind waiting for a few extra minutes."

We sat on the bench and waited. Eric played with my fingers and kissed each one. I stared into his eyes as he named my fingers. When I looked into his eyes, it was the first time that I'd realized how beautiful they are. They're almost as beautiful as his smile.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," I said to him. "Did you know that? They are the most mesmerizing shade of blue."

He smiled. "No," he said. "No one's ever told me that."

"You're joking?" I asked.

"No," he said. "No one has ever said that to me."

"Not even the many, many girls that fall at your feet?"

He shook his head and said, "Not one."

"Well, it's true," I assured him. "And your smile, your smile destroys my heart," I said as I placed my hand to my chest.

"Stop it," he said.

I bumped his shoulder and said, "It's true." I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "I think that you are the most wonderful and most magnificent person I've ever met or ever will meet. It's about time that you truly know how great you."

"You mean it?" I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to sound surprised.

I looked up at him and said, "I do. I think that you are fantastic. I really do believe that you're an amazing person. I can't believe that no one has ever told you that." It hurts me to my heart that his parents have never said that to him. He should have known long ago, how great he is. I leaned in and lightly kissed him. "You are amazing to me, Eric. To me, you're everything."

His eyes sparkled as he said, "I love you, Sookie."

"And I love you. And you know what? I can't wait to get back to our room," I said to him.

When I said that, he scooted in closer to me and started kissing along my face. "What are you going to do to me, lover?" he asked huskily in my ear.

Jokingly, I said, "Nothing. I wanted to watch some TV. There's this great documentary coming on. It's about the mating and familial rituals of black elephants. I've been dying to watch it. I've even set a reminder for it so that I won't miss it. I wrote a paper on the black elephant for sociology when I was in the ninth grade. It was quite fascinating. You wouldn't believe how much like humans they are when it comes to family."

When he sat back and looked at me, I knew what was coming. "TV … you'd rather watch TV than make love with me?"

I nodded. "Once you watch this documentary, you will understand why."

He cracked his knuckles as I slid away from him. "You mean this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as I backed away from him; continue to slide my way to the other end of the bench.

He began to come at me with his hands ready to tickle me into submission. "You're going to pay."

I had my hands up in front of me. "You'd better not tickle me, Eric Northman. I will laugh really loud and embarrass us both. We'll be so embarrassed that we won't be able to stay down here to eat dinner."

"Don't care," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The hostess was watching us and she was enjoying our banter just as much as we were.

Just as Eric was about to pounce, a man called out his name. "Hello, Eric," the man said.

When he heard the voice, Eric closed his eyes for a split second before he turned around.

Upon recognizing who the man was, Eric was facing me once again and the happy and carefree Eric from just seconds ago, was now gone. "Fuck," he said under his breath. "I fucking hate him." Eric took my hand as we walked in the man's direction.

"Baby, who is he?" I asked.

Eric didn't answer me. He stared straight ahead.

They shook hands just as Eric and I stepped in front of him. "Eric, how are you, son?" he asked. "It's always good to see you in such good spirits. I know that before you left, you weren't as happy go lucky as you appear to be tonight. I take it that you're no longer angry with your father."

I looked up at Eric; unable to hide the surprise on my face. He hadn't told me that anything had happened with him and his dad. I could only guess that he still wasn't going to tell me anything because he ignored my surprised face and the slight tug of his hand.

Eric eyed this man quite angrily. "Hello, Victor. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were following me." He'd completely ignored Victor's statement about his anger and the two other men standing with his nemesis.

Eric's hello wasn't a pleasant hello either. It was more of an accusation. It also sounded as if Eric has seen Victor somewhere other than in the restaurant.

Victor threw his head back and laughed. "You have quite the imagination, Eric. I don't think I've seen you outside of the restaurant, son. This is my first night here."

From the look on Victor's face, I knew that he was telling a lie. If it was true, why would he need to explain? How did he know where we are? We told no one but Pam and I can guarantee that Pam didn't tell him. If he'd have asked her, she would have told him to go and eff himself.

"Don't call me son," Eric growled. "You are not my father."

Victor lifted his hands in the surrender position. "I meant no harm, Eric. I only say it because I've known you for so long. It's only a term of endearment." He then let his eyes fall on me. Giving me a lascivious smile, he asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" I felt dirty as his greedy eyes traveled over my body.

I could tell that he didn't want to introduce me to them, but he did. Placing his hand on the small of my back, Eric told Victor who I am. "This is Sookie Stackhouse." To me, he pointed at each man present. "Victor Madden, André Paul, and Clancy O'Brien; they work for my father."

"Pleased to meet y'all," I said as nicely as possible. I reached to shake their hands but André and Clancy declined. I looked at my hands to see if it was dirty and to my surprise, they were clean. Victor continued to eye me up and down when he took my hand.

"Charming accent," he commented.

"Thank you. Louisiana, born and bred," I said.

"She's quite beautiful, Eric," Victor said as he slowly released my hand; letting his fingertips brush lightly against my palms. His eyes stayed glued to my face.

I stepped into the safety of Eric's body as he said, "Yes, she is. You never answered my previous question, Victor. Are you following me? This is the second time I've seen you. Why are you here?"

I looked at Eric and again he didn't look at me. He didn't look happy at all. I was so glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of the icy daggers that were once the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

Victor's eyes slowly left my face as he acknowledged Eric's unpleasantness. "I had no idea that you were here. I'd assumed that you'd gone to Florida with so many of the other graduates. I hear that Daytona Beach is quite the spot this time of year." He laughed as he tried to lighten the mood … which didn't work.

"Sure," Eric said. "I guess that's why I didn't see you looking up towards our room last night. Is that the lie that you're going to stick to, Victor?"

Noticing Eric's tense tone, Victor changed the subject. "I just left a meeting with your father."

Eric cocked an eyebrow and said, "Oh, he's home."

"Yes," Victor answered. "And I think that it's a great thing that you'll be working for your father this summer. He has wanted this for a very long time. He's very proud to have you on board. He has wanted to groom you to take over the business for quite some time."

Eric said, "Well he shouldn't get too excited and it's not his company. They belonged to my mother. _All_ of them belonged to my mother. And I'm not taking over the businesses. I'll give him my summer but nothing more. I'm starting Brown in the fall with Sookie. After I graduate, I will focus on the businesses that _I_ want to build. The life that _I_ want to live." He then said, "This is the girl that I intend to marry. Unlike my father, the businesses won't take over my life. They cannot be more important than anything else. I'm not going to lose _her_."

I squeezed his hand as I stood by his side.

"It is never going to happen," Victor replied.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Eric's announcement appears to have put a hitch in some plans that Victor had for my boyfriend. His voice and face were cold and hard. His body tensed as he looked at me.

He began to shake his head no. "You're both too young," he concluded. "It will never happen."

"I promise you," Eric said. "It will happen. She is mine and in our future, she will be mine in name as well."

"You both want this?" Victor asked as he frowned at us.

"Yes," Eric answered.

I turned as red as a baboon's behind. Eric has always said that we'd get married but he'd never said it so seriously … not to people that he knows ... adults. In all honesty, I've only ever heard him say it to those closest to us. They all looked at me and waited for my response.

I said the only thing I could say. "I want nothing more than to spend my life with him. Eric is everything and I can't imagine being without him. He's the one that I want for the rest of my life. I love him."

He leaned down and kissed me as I placed my hand on his chest.

"Does your father know this?" Clancy interrupted.

I could tell by the disgusted look on his face that he didn't approve of Eric marrying my kind; someone that looks and sounds as if she's from the wrong side of the tracks; someone that is not of the right breeding, the help.

André decided to chime in as well. "He certainly didn't mention any wedding plans to either of us. Eric, I agree with Victor. You are far too young to get married. I'm sure that your father would share my sentiments." He turned his nose up at me. "Some young ladies may try to trap you."

My eyes widened at his insinuation. "I would never do that to him. I love him. I'm not that type of ...," I began as I rapidly shook my head no.

Before I knew it, Eric had Andre pinned against the wall. "Do you like your job, André?"

André nodded.

Stepping in closer to André's body, Eric looked into his eyes and said, "Listen to me and listen to me carefully. You will lose everything that you've ever worked for if you ever disrespect her again. Do you understand me?"

The entire restaurant was instantly quiet and surprised; almost as surprised as I was. I've seen Eric attack the teenage boys that we went to school with but never a grown man. And he didn't show an ounce of fear. I was shocked at what I'd just seen. So was André. The most that he could do was nod.

I went to Eric and placed my hand on his arm. "It's okay, Eric. He didn't hurt me. He can think what he wants. He doesn't have the power to define who we are and what we are to each other. Let him go," I said. "Don't let their skepticism ruin our perfect weekend."

Eric looked at me over his shoulder.

"Come on, baby," I said. "Let him go. This is our time."

He gave me a slight nod as he released André and returned to my side.

"I apologize, Mr. Northman," André said.

What happened to calling him Eric? Smug bastards.

"I don't want or need your fucking apology," he growled. "Apologize to her."

Staring at me, André said, "You have my sincerest apologies, Ms. Stackhouse."

Though I could tell that he didn't mean it, I accepted it. "Thank you."

Eric quickly took my hand into his and held onto it as tightly but as gently as he could. That's when I noticed that André was sweating and flustered. I'd kind of hoped that he'd peed his pants. I even looked to see if it'd happened.

It didn't.

Eric's cool blue eyes stared viciously at each man standing before him; ignoring André's apology. "He may not have mentioned it because it has nothing to do with you … either of you and that includes my father. My plans are just as they should be; _my_ plans. I don't need my father's approval or yours."

While Eric reprimanded André and Clancy, Victor stared at me. His lustful eyes traveled over my body again. He licked his lips as I was trapped by his uncomfortable gaze. Luckily André's talk of Eric's father's business plans cut into Victor's ugly stare.

"Your father has lots of plans for Louisiana. He wants to see the small, rural areas prosper. He wants you to be with him when he makes this happen." He talked some more about land and this and that and some more of this and that I didn't want to hear. "He came home early from his trip so that you could get started on learning the family business. He arrived yesterday."

And that's why Eric saw Victor. He was there to let Eric know that his dad has returned home. And obviously Eric was thinking the same thing that I was but he voiced his thoughts.

A short chuckle escaped Eric. "He came home to get me to start learning the ins and outs of my mother's businesses but he couldn't come to my graduation. Priceless," he mumbled. I could tell that it hurt him but I said nothing. This is something that we will discuss in private.

"Your father loves you," André prattled on. "It's just that there was some important business that he had to take care of."

"Of course," Eric replied. "There's always something more important than his family. My mother knew that better than anyone."

I wanted to comfort him but I knew better. Eric doesn't like pity and he wouldn't appreciate me pacifying him in front of a group of men that he obviously hates. So, for a few minutes more, I stood there and listened to the most boring conversation in the world.

As André talked, I tugged at Eric's hand and said, "I'm going to go over there and sit down. I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to go," he said; ignoring André completely.

"No," I said. "You take care of this. I'll be fine." I reached up and kissed him before walking away.

I'd been sitting alone for a few minutes when Victor decided to come over and sit with me. This didn't escape Eric's attention either. When Victor left the group, Eric made sure that I was in his line of sight.

As he unbuttoned his jacket and sat down, Victor said, "Well, Miss. Stackhouse, you seem to have enraptured young Eric. I've never seen him so passionate about a young lady before tonight and let me tell you, he's had his fair share of young ladies." He looked at me and smiled.

Asshole. He was trying to plant doubt about Eric's feeling for me but it wasn't going to work. I know Eric a lot better than Victor appears to. I wanted to give him the finger but young ladies don't behave like that; at least not in public. So, I did what I do best, I ignored the bully and remained a lady.

"So," he said, as he crossed his legs. "Tell me a little about yourself. Since you and Eric expect to get married, I feel that we should get to know one another. We'll practically be family."

Not really but okay.

Sighing, I said, "There's nothing to tell. I have a brother and I have grandparents. We moved in with my grandparents after our parents died. They've raised us as best as they could; my brother and I. We've lived in Bon Temps all of our lives."

When I mentioned Bon Temps, he looked in the direction of where Eric was standing and then back to me. "We're not rich but we're comfortable and we're happy. I come from a good family. We have values and we love each other."

"Bon Temps," Victor said. "I've heard of Bon Temps. I've never had the pleasure of visiting the quaint, little town. Working class citizens live there; not much there as far as commerce goes." He looked out into space before he spoke again. "Eric went to the local high school from what I've heard. That's where he met you, I assume. His father wanted him to go to Brookwood Academy. I agree with Appius. I believe that school would have better suited him."

He looked me up and down as if it was more than evident that I didn't come from money and that I bought my shoes from Payless. He wanted to say that if Eric had gone to Brookwood, he would have met a better class of girlfriends. I could see it in his eyes. I could almost hear him thinking it.

"And you're going to Brown?" He didn't try to hide the wonder in his voice.

"You're surprised that I'm smart? Because I'm not of the upper crust, I'm supposed to be stupid. Is that what you're saying?" I would've been insulted if the insult was coming from someone that mattered.

He only stared at me. He almost had a smile on his face.

"I guess you are," I said as I nodded. "Well there is only one way that a girl like me can get into Brown, right? I guess I could become a stripper to pay for my education. That's what girls like me do, right? I'm not smart enough to get a full ride to a school like Brown. It's not the best of the best but it's a little too good for someone like me. Things like that just don't happen for girls like me."

From the look in his face, he'd never expected the answers that I'd given him. My eyes never left his face.

Victor sat back on the bench and propped his leg upon his knee. He draped his arm over the back of the bench as he leaned back. He seemed impressed by my gumption, as Gran would call it. "You're a feisty one, Miss. Stackhouse. I like you. Women like you always do something to me."

I hoped they kicked him in his balls so hard that they were lodged in his freaking nostrils. I wanted to say that but as I said before, I'm a lady.

"I usually am when I'm insulted and someone implies that I'm not good enough for Eric or smart enough to succeed." I stood up and looked down at Victor. "I can't say that I like you or that it was nice meeting you because I don't and it wasn't. And I sincerely hope that I never see you again, Mr. Madden."

Victor, once again, looked amused at what I'd just said but that look of amusement didn't last very long. He stared me in my eyes and said, "You know that there's no way that you and Eric will ever marry. You are not in his future."

I shook my head no and said, "No. I don't know that. And we are each other's future. What Eric and I do is none of your concern. And I as I said before, I hope that I never have to see you again, Mr. Madden."

I didn't realize that Eric was standing behind me until I heard his voice. "Is there a problem?" he asked when he came over to us. All the while, he was looking at Victor.

Looking up at Eric and smiling, I said no. "Victor was asking me how I got into Brown." I returned my gaze to Victor. "I told him that my big brain was the ticket." There was no need in telling Eric the rest of what Victor said to or thought of me. They'd already tried ruining our night. I wasn't going to let them take anything from us.

Victor replied. "I am impressed with her educational aspirations and dreams. If you felt insulted by my curiosities, Miss. Stackhouse, I do apologize." Once he'd stood and buttoned his suit jacket, he asked Eric, "Does your father know about Miss. Stackhouse?" He stared at me and said, "I'm sure that your father would be more than interested to meet your girlfriend."

"Yes, he does know about her," Eric said. His posture changed as he stepped in front of me. I've seen this before from Eric. He'd beaten a couple of football players to defend my honor. "I have no reason to hide her from my father. He knows that she is mine. My mother always adored her. Remember, your respect doesn't stop just because my father's not in the room." From the tone of his voice, I knew that it wasn't a question and so did he.

The hostess was watching us; not sure of whether or not to pull us from our company. So I did it for her. I tugged on the back of Eric's shirt. When he looked at me over his shoulder, I said, "Our table is free. I can't wait to taste the grilled salmon that you claim is so delicious."

Eric looked down at me and smiled. "Then let us try it, my lover. Good evening, gentlemen," he said as he motioned for me to walk before him.

I could feel their eyes on us as we walked away.

The hostess led us to a private booth in the back. Once we were seated, Eric apologized over and over again for his father's snobbish associates. "I would never allow you to be treated in such a manner. I promise you, it will never happen again. I never should've let them talk to you like that. I should've beaten the shit out of them … all of them." His eyes went back to the now empty spot where the men once stood.

"You defended my honor, Eric. You've always defended my honor and I wasn't worried in the least. And I don't blame you for their behavior. They are a-holes." I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm okay and you're okay. Okay?"

He smiled and agreed. "We're more than okay," he said as he picked up his menu.

I wanted to know what was going on with his dad but I didn't want to make matters worse so I said nothing about it. I wanted to make things better for him. I didn't want his father's minions' intrusions to ruin our time. I wanted to make things better for him and I knew just what to do. I scooted closer to him and said, "You know that this is our last night here and I'm quite sure that we could spend it doing something other than eating some delicious salmon."

I leaned in and kissed my way from his mouth to his ear. Biting his earlobe and placing my hand on his thigh, I said, "We could talk if you want to … or not." I let my hand travel a little higher up his thigh ... lovingly stroking that special part of him that I've become so familiar with these past couple days. Licking my lips, I said, "I can practice a little more on doing that thing that you like so much. I could wrap my lips around your …"

"Sookie," he growled.

I scooted away from him and picked up my menu before saying, "If you'd rather eat."

We never ate dinner that night.

And I got in a lot of practice.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. I just want to tell y'all how much I appreciate y'all reading, reviewing, and making this story a favorite. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. And if you enjoy this one just as much as you did the last six, I see another bonus chapter in your future. And yes, this is a HEA story. My Eric and Sookie stories are always HEA. I can have it no other way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Kicked Right in the Gut**

 **June 2004**

 **Bonus Chapter because y'all are so wonderful! Thank you. I'll have posted the entire story by the end of August if the great response keeps up! Thank you.**

* * *

The next morning, early that next morning, Eric and I made the long drive back to Bon Temps. Pam, Amelia and I had plans to go shopping and out for lunch today. Eric wanted to blow them off so that we could spend the day together and I was more than ready to do that but that plan fell through. His father called him this morning and said that he needed to see him. I can only guess why he needed to see him. He told him that it's of the utmost importance that he gets home as soon as possible. I'm sure that I'm the reason why he needs to see Eric so urgently.

When he'd pulled into the driveway of Pam's home, he said, "Just call me when you, Pam, and Amelia get back and we can do something then."

"That'll be great but tell me something. Did your dad sound upset?" I asked. "I can go with you if he did. I don't mind. You don't have to go and see him alone. We can talk with him together if that'll make things easier. I'm with you if you want me there."

My thoughts went straight to Victor. I know that he and his two flunkies went back and reported what they'd learned to the elder Northman. He had to have been pissed to think that Eric wasn't going to follow in his footsteps.

The feel of Eric squeezing my hand, interrupted my thoughts. "I know that you are. You always have been with me but don't worry. It's probably nothing," he said as he shook his head. "He may need to discuss the job with me before I start for this summer. There's nothing more to it, Sookie. It shouldn't take long."

I didn't believe him but I played along. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. "I never meant to cause you any trouble."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Plus, Father's always liked you. More than likely he's going to congratulate me."

Again, I didn't believe that for a second and from the look on his face, neither did Eric.

He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side and helped me from the car. As he pressed my body against the car and his to mine, he said, "I enjoyed this weekend. It was the best weekend of my life."

"It was wonderful," I said as I reached up and hugged him. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"Regardless of what anyone thinks or what they say, I want to be with you. You are my future, Sookie. Don't let Victor's nonsense get to you. He's nothing. He doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you." We lovingly kissed in the warm sunlight.

"Always?" I asked as I broke the kiss.

"Always," he answered.

I placed my hand to my chest and said, "Yours."

He placed his hand to his and said, "Yours."

"Please," we heard from behind us.

We both rolled our eyes at the sound of the most irritating yet pleasant sounding voice in the world. Our lovely Pam. Being as sweet and supportive as she usually is.

"Do you think my neighbors want to see two horny teenagers making out in my parkway? I don't believe so," she said.

I looked at the ten feet tall trees that hid Pam's house from anyone's view that wasn't standing in the 'parkway'. "How are they going to see us, Pam?"

She looked at the trees and said, "Doesn't matter. Take it to the pool house or to that love shack you two were holed up in all weekend long." Pam then ran from the porch and took a running start in order to jump onto Eric's back. With her arms around his neck, she said, "What the fuck, people? Neither of you answered my calls this weekend and I called several times, I might add. Were you fucking the _entire_ time?" She kissed his cheek and winked at me.

"Why are you so vulgar?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

She jumped down from Eric's back and said, "I get it from my mum. I missed you guys. Did you think of me?"

"Not once," Eric and I said at the same time.

"Did you at least bring me anything back?" she asked.

"Us," I answered.

Fanning me off, she said, "So, you brought me nothing back?"

Eric laughed as he walked around to the back of the car and got my bags. He placed them on the ground at our feet. "Come to think of it," he said. "I'd forgotten that you'd even existed."

"Fuck you and fuck you double," she said to me and Eric respectively.

Eric leaned down to kiss me good-bye but Pam had other plans. She began to pull me to towards the house. "I'll keep her safe, E. I won't let any other guys hit on your girl except for maybe Bill. We all know how much he wants her." She winked at him and blew him a kiss.

"He can't have me," I said as I stared at Eric.

"Never," he said.

I waved good-bye to him as he walked backwards to his car.

Once inside, we ran upstairs and Amelia was already up there waiting. She was sprawled out across Pam's bed with her hands propping up her head. She said, "Spill, Sookie. I want to know where it happened, how it happened, and how often it happened. Oh, and don't worry about calling Gran. I told her that we were going to stay another night with Pam."

"What about Jason?" I asked.

Amelia waved my question off. "He's on a road trip. He had to drive to Vegas. He'll be back in a couple of days. And don't worry about what Jason's doing either. We want to hear about your weekend. Spill it."

Pam was soon on the bed with Amelia. Both of them were waiting for the report. Before Eric and I left, I told them that I wasn't giving them any details. That special time belonged to me and Eric and it's not meant to be shared with everyone. They both looked at me; jittery with eagerness. Well, maybe I'll tell just a little; they are my best friends. They won't say anything. What's the point in doing it and you don't share it with your best girlfriends?

I told them everything. I'd never seen two girls almost as happy as I was. While they argued over who was right about what Eric and I'd done during our special time, my phone began to vibrate. I took my phone from my pocket and it was Eric.

 _"I love you"_

 _"Gran?"_

 _"Very funny"_

 _"Oh ... Bill?"_

 _"ROFLMAO … not"_

 _"I love you more"_

 _"It's not possible"_

" _Call me if you need me"_

" _I will."_

When our texting was over, Pam and Amelia were watching me. "What else happened, Sookie?" Amelia asked. She sat up on the bed and looked at me. "You're not as sad as you were a couple of weeks ago." She looked closer at my face; staring deeply into my eyes. "Yeah, there's something different about you."

Pam studied my face while she tapped her chin with her finger. "You're right, Amelia. First let's figure out what she _didn't_ do. She sucked his cock but she didn't swallow. She's not wearing an engagement ring so we know that didn't happen either. She's still wearing that oversized class ring; which I believe is quite hideous." Pam got down from the bed and walked circles around me. She stopped behind me and said to Amelia, "I don't believe her to be pregnant. I don't think that he came on her tits. She would've been disgusted by that." Shaking her head, said, "I can't figure it out. What happened this weekend?"

"Are you going to tell us or do we have to keep guessing?" Amelia asked. "I can't sit here all day. I'm hungry."

"You two really are nosy." I decided to lie on my stomach and start going through my cell phone.

Pam sat on the floor beside me and started playing with my hair. "Come on, Sookie." She began sectioning my hair off in parts and started braiding it. "You know that you want to tell us. I know what you don't want. You don't want me to ask Eric do you?" She kissed my head as she started on the second braid. "I'll tell him that you said things that you didn't say."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Pamela Ravenscroft. But since you've been so nice about it, I'll tell you. He's going to attend Brown with me."

They both screamed at the top of their lungs. If Pam didn't live in a mansion, we would've have disturbed her aunt and uncle.

Grinning from ear to ear, I told them, "He's changed schools to be with me."

We all screamed together.

"That is so cool," Amelia said once we'd calmed down. "The only thing Jason did for me was put a mini license plate in the passenger side window of his truck with my name on it. And hell," she continued. "He didn't even pay for it. He got it for free for sending in 13 UPC labels off of the boxes of Sugar Smacks. And to make matters worse, he didn't even by the cereal. Gran bought them."

Pam and I filled the room with laughter.

After an hour of comparing the sweet things that guys have done for us, Pam said that we needed to get ready to go. "We've been lying here for almost two hours. We're never gonna leave."

Amelia and I agreed with her. "Yeah," Amelia said. "We need to get a move on. And I'm hungry. It's almost lunchtime."

"We can't waste this day," Pam replied.

She never moved. Neither of us did. Pam talked about going to Texas A&M. Amelia talked about her dad sending her allowance check and it being short a couple hundred dollars and she didn't know why. I thought about Eric. He hadn't called as he said he would. I could only imagine what he and his father were discussing. I also wondered if Victor told Appius about my and Eric's life plan. I wondered if Victor was there with them. Those thoughts began to drag me down so I decided to let it go. Anyway, who gives a rat's ass what they think? Nothing is going to tear me and Eric apart. We're going to be just fine.

"Hey," I said. "We need to get ready to go. It's almost dinnertime and I'm sooo hungry."

And once again, we never moved. We never had dinner. We spent too much time laying around and talking so we ate snacks. Tons and tons of snacks. We didn't plan out our day very well when it came to eating. Pam suggested dancing so that we could burn off the calories of the cookies and chips. I wanted to stay at her house and go to sleep but they wouldn't hear of it. I just had to go with them. I hesitantly agreed.

Since I still hadn't heard from Eric, I decided to tag along. We showered and changed into our ' _Free Drink Getting_ ' clothes; bodycon dresses and stilettos.

While driving to Monroe, Eric called and let me know that he was still with his dad and that he may not get to see me tonight. He said he'd call me before going to bed. I understood. Eric's dad is forceful and commanding. I've seen him when he's not being very rational but I've never seen him like that with his son. All in all, I knew that Eric had no choice. He had to be at home. When it comes to his dad and those businesses, he never has much of a choice. It wasn't really his decision to work with his dad this summer.

"I love you," he said. His voice sounded off and far away. He's usually edgy when dealing with his dad but it was a different sound this time. The feeling was different. He didn't sound right.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked. I tried not to sound afraid but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, Sookie, I'm fine. You have fun and don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you? That's not going to be possible. How am I not to worry about you when you sound like that? I want to be there for you. Let me be there for you, Eric," I begged. "I can have Pam drop me off before they go to the club."

He paused before speaking. I'd almost believed that he'd say okay but I was wrong. "I can handle this," he said. "You have fun with Pam and Amelia."

I didn't want to have fun with them. I wanted to be with him but I didn't say any more about it. I knew that it would be futile. I sighed and said, "Call me if you need me. I love you." I heard his daddy yelling for him in the background.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Sookie."

When we'd ended our call, Pam pulled into the parking lot of the bar; _3:00 AM_. They actually close their doors at two; go figure. "We are not taking our purses inside. We're going to put them in the boot of the car along with our cell phones. So get out whatever money you need and let's hit the bricks, bitches."

Before Amelia asked where the boot is, I pointed to the trunk. She gave me the A-OK signal.

As I've said, Pam and I grew up together and have always been best friends but she isn't from Louisiana. She's a Ravenscroft and she's from a British hoity toity family. I don't know what hoity toity family she's supposed to be a part of but that's what we've always been told. We've asked Pam dozens of times but she's never really said. She's only ever said that it doesn't matter.

Anyway, her parents wanted her have a normal childhood but they also wanted her to understand who she is and the extraordinary stock that is her family name. There were things that she needed to learn that she couldn't get from the public schools so for a long time, Pam had tutors after school. They couldn't have her running around talking like ' _That Stackhouse child_ '. That's what Ms. Ravenscroft calls me; ' _That Stackhouse child_ '.

Nonetheless, there was no way that her Pam was going to speak with a country twang as I do. She grew up with relatives (aunt and uncle), maids and butlers from the UK so naturally she picked up their accent and their little idioms. She took speech classes to disguise her accent and she knows a dozen different languages. Don't get me wrong. She has never been ashamed of who she is. But she's only ever wanted to fit in. Children were cruel in Bon Temps. They didn't like anyone that was different than they were. They've never cared about anyone else's feelings. That's just the way they are. It's how they are raised. They're cruel for no reason.

As time went on, so was Pam. They made her that way. Any differences that another kid had, those bullies would rag on you about them. Anyway, she took every defensive fighting class she could think of and her daddy was more than happy to pay for them. All I can say is that they never bothered her again. They never called her another unflattering name to her face or behind her back. And if they did, they needed to hope and pray that it never got back to her.

Once everything was 'booted' and locked up, we sauntered up to the doors and we didn't have to wait. We were admitted right into the bar. Because Pam was cool with the bouncers, we didn't even have to flash our fake IDs or pay for admission.

Ten minutes after walking into the bar, we were bombarded by guys wanting to buy us drinks. After about an hour, Pam and Amelia were three sheets to the wind. When I heard them giggling instead of talking, I knew that I was the designated driver. I usually am. I had my usual one drink; a cranberry juice. I watched them as they danced on their barstools.

Amelia was the first to have the groove hit her. Her beautiful smile and pale green eyes lit up as she danced around Pam. Every man in the bar was watching her. She ignored them all. "Come on, Pam. Let's dance!"

Pam slid from her seat and guzzled down the last of her drink. Her blue eyes were glazed after she'd taken her fourth shot. "Let's do it, bitch!"

Amelia and Pam disappeared into the crowd of dancers. The most that I could see of them was their arms as they flailed back and forth in the air. I heard Pam laugh out loud a couple of times. Amelia's laughter soon followed.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse." His voice echoed loudly in my ear.

I didn't bother to turn around to look at him. That smarmy voice told me everything that I needed to know. "Hi, Mr. Madden," I said.

He leaned onto the bar and said, "Please, dear girl, call me Victor. I'll bet that my name rolls off of your tongue beautifully."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm available."

"You're old enough to be father," I said. My stomach turned at the thought.

"But I'm not," he replied. "But you could call me daddy."

"Pervert."

He laughed. Only a pervert would laugh about being called a pervert.

"You're not upset with me, are you?" he asked.

Still with my back to him, I said, "Nope. I wouldn't waste the time or energy that it takes to be upset on the likes of you. Why are you here? Are you following _me_ now?"

"Not at all, my dear; I am here with a friend and saw you sitting over here all alone. I just thought that I would keep you company while your friends danced the night away." After a moment of silence, he said, "I just left a meeting with Eric and his father. Congratulations are in order."

What was he talking about, congratulations?

I still didn't face him. "Why would you congratulate me on anything? You don't like me."

"Eric's new path in life," he said. "And you're wrong, beautiful. I'm crazy about you."

"Whatever," I answered. I could tell that he wanted to get a rise out of me. I decided to play along. I looked as cool as ever but my insides were in knots … really tight knots. "If it's what Eric wants to do then, I'm happy for him. I will stand by his decisions. I love him. Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

Standing closer to me, he said, "You _are_ a jewel." He nuzzled my hair as he inhaled. He lifted my hair from my shoulder and let it fall through his fingers. "And as I said before, you are quite beautiful; stunning actually. If you'd like, we could leave here and talk things over." He let his finger trace over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I said as I glowered at him.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Dave the bartender asked. He glared angrily at Victor.

I smiled at Dave and nodded. "I'm okay."

Dave didn't believe me. "Leave her the fuck alone, man. Don't touch her again or I'll kick your ass."

"I apologize, Ms. Stackhouse. All's well, Dave." He removed his finger and proceeded to fondle his drink instead.

Dave pointed to the other end of the bar. "I'll be right over there, Sook. If you need me, holler. I'll come running."

"Thanks," I said. And I knew that he would. Dave is hell with a Louisville Slugger. I've seen him use it a couple of times. Victor's smarmy voice stung my ears once again.

"You don't mind him going to Sweden? That leaves Brown out in the cold. And you," Victor added.

"It's okay. I understand that Eric has obligations," I said. Still avoiding Victor's face, I signaled to Dave in order to get his attention. "I'm not worried about it at all."

Sweden? That's why he sounded off. That's why he didn't sound like my Eric. He was leaving me.

Dave was frowning when he returned to my end of the bar. He reached under the bar as he asked, "Is he bothering you again?"

I shook my head no. "I just want a drink."

"What will it be, doll face?" Dave asked as he stared Victor down.

"Another cranberry juice, please." The two minutes that it took for him to pour the drink felt like forever.

Dave winked at me as he slid my drink to me. "Here ya go, sweetie."

"Thanks."

"No prob, Sook." He looked at Victor and said, "I'm watching you, man." He pointed from his eyes to Victor's as he walked to service the other patrons.

Victor laughed. "I'm flattered."

I rested my elbows upon the bar and decided to finally face Eric's and my enemy. "Did you come here because you thought that I didn't know? Did you expect me to fall to pieces? Is that what you wanted to see? Well, Mr. Madden that is not what you'll get. I am much stronger than you believe me to be."

Smiling at me, he said, "I can see that, Ms. Stackhouse. And once again, you have surprised me."

"No tears," I whispered. "Disappointed?"

A woman approached us and told Victor that she was ready. He swallowed the last of his drink before he took her hand. "Not in the least. You could never do that, Miss. Stackhouse; disappoint me, I mean. I just wanted to wish you and Mr. Northman the best." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you ever need _anything,_ call me." He laid his business card on the bar in front of me.

"Good-bye, Mr. Madden."

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I asked Dave to pass me the phone. Once I had it, I began dialing Eric's number. It was hard to do with shaky fingers but I succeeded.

"This is Eric. Leave a message."

Dang it!

"Hey, baby. Call me, please. I'm at 3:00 am. Call the bar and ask for Dave. Tell him that you're calling for me. He'll make sure that I get the message."

He nodded at me and winked as I sat and watched the phone.

I remember when I'd first put in my application for a job at the local McDonald's and I sat by the phone for days waiting for them to call me. Gran said that I needed to give it a rest. "A watched phone never rings."

Just as always, my gran was right. It didn't ring then and it wasn't ringing now.

This was not a good sign. I needed to see Eric so instead of waiting any longer for him to call me, I called a cab. I walked to the end of the bar where Dave was standing. "I'm done with the phone. Tell Pam and Amelia that I'm going and that I've called a cab. When they get ready to leave, call a cab for them too. They can't drive. Have a goodnight."

"Will do, Sook," Dave replied.

I slapped the bar and said, "Thanks for the help with that jerk. Have a good night, Dave."

"Anything for you, Sookie." He winked at me before going back to the brunette at the other end of the bar.

Just as I was walking away, Pam ran up to me and grabbed me from behind. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said. "I'm tired."

"All that fucking you did this weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I could feel my voice beginning to quiver.

She stood upright and looked at me. "Sookie, what's …?"

I hurriedly kissed her and said good night.

She grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I'm coming with you." My formerly tipsy friend had sobered up quickly.

I fanned off her concern. "Oh, Pam, I'm fine. You go on and have fun. I didn't get much sleep this weekend. I'm just tired." I kissed her. "Really, I'm okay."

"Are you going to my house?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I think I'm going to go home." I hugged her and said, "Tell Amelia goodnight for me. I love you. And I'll be fine." As I walked away, I said, "You and Amelia are going to be fine with a ride. I've told Dave to call you guys a cab when you're ready to leave. I still have your keys." I jangled them at her as I left.

Her laughter almost kept my heart from breaking.

Normally, a smiling and happy Pam cheers me right up. It didn't work this time. Her joy didn't help at all. I felt that I had been kicked right in the gut just as my heart had been ripped from my chest.

As far as I'm concerned, life as I knew it, was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Promises**

 **This if for Marilyn. She just sent me a review saying that she needed more. Here you go. I hope that y'all enjoy. And be sure to thank Ms. Marilyn81459. This will be the last chapter until Monday evening. So, enjoy everyone and be sure to tell me what you think.**

* * *

As you've probably guessed, I lied to Pam. I wasn't sleepy and I didn't go home. I couldn't have gone to sleep or home if I'd wanted to. That wasn't even an option. I had to go and see Eric. I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know if he was really going to be leaving for Sweden. I needed to hear him say that he was leaving me for an entire summer for another country.

When I reached Eric's house, I smiled when I saw the little man sitting in the guard house. He pressed the button to the gate and came out to see who was in the cab. I waved at him as he approached the car. With squinted eyes, he saw me. His face naturally lit up. It always lit up when he saw me. He told me that I was his ray of sunlight when I came to the Northman mansion.

Leaning into the window, he said, "Good evening, Miss. Stackhouse. It's always good to see you. I see you didn't bring me any of your Gran's famous apple walnut cake with you." He opened the door for me and helped me from the cab. He paid the cabbie and showed him which way to go in order to leave the driveway without driving towards the house.

As he walked over to me, I said, "She hasn't baked any cakes in quite a while but when she does, I will be sure to bring you at least three ..."

His face fell.

"Was I about to say three slices? What in the world was I thinking? I meant to say I'll ask her to bake you one of your very own. How's that sound?" I asked him. "I know how much you like that glaze she puts on it. I'll even ask for extra." I winked at him to let him know that I meant every word I'd just said to him.

Mr. Reynolds face was as bright as I've ever seen it. "That's more like it and you may as well put that money back in your lady bag," he said as I offered him the fifteen dollars for the cab. "I am not taking your money. You know me better than that."

He reminds me so much of my gran'pa; sweet, kind, and was always willing to help anyone. He is the grandfather of a guy that I went to school with; Lafayette Reynolds. He raised Lafayette and it's easy to see where Lafayette gets his good graces.

I shook my head no. "I can't do that, Mr. Reynolds. My gran would not like it if I took your money like that."

"What's a little cab fare between friends? Now you put that money away. You know I ain't taking your money." I continued to hold the money in my hand as we walked along.

While walking towards the house, he said, "I'm glad you're here tonight. Mr. Eric has been having a bad night. That poor boy is troubled and it don't seem like it's going to get any easier for him. He's in a bad way and I feel just awful for him. He's a good boy. He deserves a better father than the one that he has." He took off his hat and scratched his old head.

That was shocking. I've never heard Jerry say anything bad about Mr. Northman. He's always been so polite.

"What's going on, Jerry? Does it have anything to do with Victor?"

Jerry looked at me and sneered. "So you've met the extremely unlikable and very underhanded Victor Madden." As we walked along the bricked driveway, Jerry looked in the direction of the house. "Be wary of him, Miss. Stackhouse. That's a sly one, he is. I don't trust him no further than I can throw him and with this arthritis in my elbow, I can't throw him at all." He paused for a minute and said, "As I eluded earlier, I don't trust the elder Northman either. Always lurking and watching. Plottin' and plannin'." Just as Gran'pa would do, he pointed in my face as if he was scolding me. He said, "No good in 'em. That boy of yours, he's a lucky one. He takes after his mama."

I nodded quickly as Jerry's information took root. Jerry's attitude surprised me because he likes everyone. He always says that there's good in all men. We just have to look for it. Obviously, there's no good in Victor if Jerry couldn't find it. But I have to say that I wholly agree with him on that.

I thought of how he looked at me when I'd first met him. I thought of how his dead and deceitful eyes roamed over my body. When Victor touched me tonight and offered to be there for me if I ever needed him, it more than disgusted me. I'm glad that I left his business card on the bar.

But not Mr. Northman; he can't be right about him. He's always been a decent man ... to me anyway. I know that he's a hardnosed man when it comes to his business dealings but he's only ever been kind to me. But how can I trust him? He doesn't even treat his own son with love and kindness and I'm nothing to him. I will listen to him about Victor and Mr. Northman. If Victor is his right hand man, there has to be something to what Jerry has said. I'll keep my eye on them both … just to be careful.

"He scares me, Jerry. Victor does. I always try to see good in everyone but I can't find it in him."

When we reached the front porch, Jerry patted my hand. "Because it's not there. He's a bad seed. Be careful of him, Sookie." He looked around and said, "Be careful of both of 'em."

Jerry and I stopped by the front porch. I looked up at him and asked, "Jerry, will it be okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said as he frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Eric's dad," I said. "Do you know what's going on? Victor said that Eric is leaving soon and I wasn't too sure that I should believe him. Have you heard anything?"

A sad look appeared on Jerry's face. He scratched at his balding head and said, "I don't know, Sookie. I try not to be around when he and Mr. Eric are talking. Their conversations never end well but if I knew, I'd surely tell you but I'm sorry. I just don't know," he repeated.

"I know," I said as I kissed Jerry's old cheek. I took that opportunity to slip the fifteen dollars into his pocket before stepping onto the porch.

He sniggered and shook his head at me as he walked away. "Night, Sookie," he said.

"Goodnight, Jerry."

When I reached the big oak doors of the house, I was about to knock but I could hear Eric and his father arguing. It was not an ' _I didn't mean to go over my minutes_ ' argument either. Eric called his father a ' _selfish son of a bitch_ ' and a ' _sneaky conniving bastard_ '. Appius, Eric's father, told his son that he was in control until … I didn't hear the rest because I walked down the stairs of the porch and looked at the house. I looked after Mr. Reynolds but he didn't bother to look back. Right then, I knew that he could hear the commotion as well and was trying to get away from it as fast as he could.

I turned back to look at the door and stared. Eric and his father were never what I'd call close but they did get along … or so I believed. They've argued with each other before but it's never been as intense as it is right now. I wondered if it had something to do with Eric's pending time in Sweden. I didn't want to stay here and eavesdrop but I also didn't want to leave him to go through this alone. I have to be here for him. If Appius has been giving Eric problems, Eric may need me. I can't leave him here to go through this alone. I love him too much to do that.

Without hesitation, I went back to the porch and rang the loudest doorbell I'd ever heard.

After a few minutes, Appius opened the front door. His look totally differed from Jerry's. He didn't look as if he was happy to see me at all. He looked at me as if I was the filthiest person … no scratch that; the filthiest _thing_ he'd ever had the displeasure of seeing.

I ignored the look of contempt on his face and kept my head held high. I gave him a big, old southern smile and offered him a hearty handshake that the elder Stackhouses would have been proud of. "How are you tonight, Mr. Northman?" I asked; my smile and my manners never wavering.

From look on his handsome yet ugly face, my southern charms had no effect on him whatsoever. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked at my hand. André and Clancy looked at me in the same way. And for the first time ever, Appius looked down at me just as they did. "You're here to see my son, I suppose."

"If you don't mind," I said; still smiling though my feelings were hurt.

From the look on his face, he wasn't going to invite me inside. "This isn't a good time for a visit, Sookie. I"m sorry but you need to come back later. We're having a discussion right now."

"That's okay. You two can have your discussion. I can wait on the porch for him if you'll let him know that I'm here … if you don't mind." I continued to smile at him; refusing to let him get me down. "I'll sit on the chair over here," I said as I pointed at it.

"You will _not_ sit on the porch," Eric said as he stood behind his father. "This is _my_ home." He stepped in front of his father and took my hand. "Come in, my lover." He offered me his hand and welcomed me inside. He leaned down and kissed me as he gently cupped my face. "You're always welcomed here."

"Thank you," I said.

Appius watched me as I walked past him; as I was holding onto his son's hand. His father was very nasty and not in a very welcoming mood. He's never treated me like this. What in the world has happened to make him change towards me?

"We will be in the den," Eric said. He didn't wait for a reply from his father as he pulled me down the long hallway behind him.

As we walked away, I turned to look at Eric's father. He didn't try to hide the look of disgust that he had on his face. He'd never looked at me like that. He used to be so nice to me. From the look of it, he was trying to intimidate me by staring me down. Gran always told me to never turn away from an enemy. She said that they'll stab you in the back every time. She said that I should give as good as I get and I did just that. I slyly waved at him as Eric and I walked away.

As he watched me, Appius said, "You will do this, Eric. There will be no other choices. You have an obligation to your family and you will follow through. You haven't any other choices. It is settled and planned. Do you hear me speaking to you?" His father waited for an answer. He never got one.

I could feel Eric's body tense as we walked to the den. The grip that he had on my hand tightened. "Eric," I said as I patted his arm. "My hand; you're squeezing it too hard."

He looked at me and apologized, "Forgive me." He wrapped me in his arms and said it again, "Please, forgive me."

I looked at him strangely and thought to myself, it was only a tight grip. It's not like he broke my hand or anything. "It's okay, baby. You didn't break it."

When we went into the den, we sat on the couch. Eric leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. He didn't speak. His breaths were silent but his anger was evident.

After he'd done all of the thinking he could do, he rested his chin in his hand and turned to look at me. In all of the years that I've known him, I've never seen him look as he looked in that moment. I didn't like it. He looked older than his eighteen years. In such a short amount of time, Eric's father had taken the happiness that was once in Eric's eyes. It was as if our weekend never happened.

Stroking his back, I asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I love you, Sookie. You know that." His face softened as he said that to me. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

Why was he making sure that I know how he feels about me? He knows that I know how he feels about me. I've always known. What happened here tonight? His dad had really worked him over.

Nodding, I said, "Yeah; how could I not know?" I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Does this have to do with you going to Sweden?"

He gave me a glaring look; anger once again flared into his eyes.

I waved my hand and said, "Victor came to the club to tell me. I don't know how he knew I was there. I can only assume that he had me followed. Anyway, he couldn't wait to tell me. I told him that I already knew and I understood your obligations to your family." I giggled. "You should have seen the look on his ugly mug. I thought that he was going to throw up."

Eric's posture improved when I said that. He even smiled a little bit.

I kicked off my shoes and sat Indian style on the couch. "We'll be fine, Eric. It doesn't matter if you have to go to Sweden or Timbuktu. It's just for the summer, right? You'll be back before we know it and we'll be going off to school and everything will be fine."

A hint of a smile almost appeared on his face.

I bumped him with my shoulder and said, "And when you get back, we'll find an apartment off campus and we'll live together. And that way, we can have all the sex that we want to have." I waggled my eyebrows at him. "Don't worry, baby. I'll wait for you." It was killing me inside to know that he was leaving but I couldn't let him know it. I had to be strong for both of us.

Eric's eyes studied my face for a long minute. He motioned for me to sit on his lap so I did. I sat on his lap and made sure that I was facing him and I made sure that my legs were around his waist. "I would never do anything to hurt you. No matter what happens and what I have to do, you will always come first. I will sacrifice my own happiness for you. What's best for you, it will always come first." He placed his hand on either side of my face and said, "You have to understand that there may be times when decisions have to be made and once they've been carried out, you can't go back." His eyes began to fill with tears as he continued to stare at me. "I will never love as I love you."

What was going on with the theatrics tonight? It'll only be for the summer. Those three months will go by in no time. That's what I have to tell myself so that I won't miss him too much. My heart was breaking as his blue eyes clouded over. With my thumb, I wiped the tear away. I only smiled because I knew if I spoke, I wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

"Promise me that you'll never doubt my love for you."

I caressed his face and kissed him. "I promise," I whispered.

Eric placed his hand on the back of my head and gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life. Well, his kisses are the only ones I've ever known in my life but still. "Stay the night with me," he said when he broke the kiss. "Call your grandparents and tell them that you're going to stay the night with me. Don't say that you're staying with Pam or Amelia. Let them know that you are staying with me because you love me." He kissed me lightly and said, "Please."

I looked at him surprised. "I can't tell them that," I whispered. I looked behind me as if Gran was about to walk into the room. "She'd kill me before she died of a heart attack. And then Gran'pa would kill me again for giving Gran a heart attack."

"Please," he said as he kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him. It felt so good to have his warm lips tasting my flesh.

"Eric," I moaned, "I can't do that." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss mine.

"Please," he said again as he worked his hands under my top and unsnapped my bra; all the while kissing me. Skillfully, he removed my bra and placed it on the couch beside him. His fingers began to tweak my nipples gently.

"What will your father say?" I asked as I thrust my breasts forward and threw my head back.

"Please," he said again as he pulled my shirt up over my head. It landed on the floor as he flicked his tongue over my nipples. He placed his lips around nipples and kissed them; teasing them one at a time. "Will you stay the night with me?" he asked as he looked up at me. The tip of his tongue flicked back and forth over my nipples.

"Where's my cell phone?" I asked him. If I'd bothered, I'd have noticed that it was in my pocket.

Still holding onto me, Eric stood and took his cell from his pocket and handed it to me. I called Gran. "Hey, Gran," I said. "It's me."

She answered and she was happy to hear from me. I could almost see the smile on her most beautiful face. "Well, look what the cat drug up. Mitchell, Sook's on the phone. I hope ya had fun. Your Gran'pa's being dying to see ya. When are ya coming home? Pam said that you were staying the night with her. If you come home, I cooked dinner. I made fried chicken and mashed taters for you. And guess what we have for dessert? Apple walnut cake; it's your favorite."

I squeezed my eyes closed in shame. My gran had gone through all the trouble of cooking my favorite meal and I'm going to stand her up so that I can have sex with my boyfriend.

Eric started to kiss my face and my neck. "Gran, will it be okay if I stay out tonight? I promise that I'll be home tomorrow." Eric looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I started to cry.

It hit me like a locomotive. I suddenly realized that he wouldn't look at me like that for a long time. He wouldn't be around to make me feel as only he does. I was going to be without him. I was no longer crying. I was sobbing.

"Oh, Gran, Eric's father is sending him away and I think that it's because of me! He believes that I'm not good enough for him. I don't want him to go, Gran! I just can't bear to lose him!" Tears fell from my eyes in a steady flow. "What am I going to do, Gran? I love him." My arms went around Eric as I cried. His touch kept me safe and her voice soothed me.

Gran became irate. "What do you mean he's sending him away because you're not good enough? What in the heck is wrong with you? Is it because we don't have money? You're just as good as anyone else if not better. You're a Stackhouse, dang it. You ain't beneath no one." Gran hollered for Gran'pa. "Mitchell, you'll never guess what's done happened?"

Gran began telling Gran'pa what I'd told her. He was just as angry as she was. "I'll go to his house and beat the living shit out of that man for insulting my girl," he said. "She's the best thing to have ever happened to that boy and he knows it. He can't insult the young lady that we raised. She's going to make that boy a great wife one day. Why'd you go and tell me that, Del? I ought to go over there and kick his ass but good." He was still fussing when Gran started talking.

"If you do, I'm going with you. I'll grab the shoot gun and you get the shells." She got back on the phone and said, "Baby, I can't tell you what to do. You're an adult now. You've always been a good girl and I trust you. I won't tell your Gran'pa. It'll be between me and you. I'll see you in the morning, baby girl. Please be safe and we love you. Tell Eric, that we love him and y'all be safe. No matter what, he's always got a home here." As she hung up the phone, I could hear my Gran'pa as he continued to fuss.

I looked at Eric and rested my forehead against his. "I tried to be strong but I can't do it. This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't how we planned it. I'm gonna miss you so much." We've been best friends since kindergarten and a couple since the middle of junior year in high school. The longest time we've been apart was when he had to go out of town with his family.

I looked at him and said, "How am I going to go an entire summer without you?" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I continued to look into his eyes. He is everything to me. He was my first love, my first boyfriend …he was my first everything. "You're all I know. All of my firsts have been with you."

"And mine with you," he said. "It's always been you, Sookie."

At first I didn't realize what he'd said and I heard it again in my mind. With my eyes wide with surprise, I said, "Really? You're not just saying that because you're leaving?"

He shook his head no. "You're all I know. You're all I've ever wanted to know."

I kissed him so hard that I could taste our blood in my mouth. I didn't care. We were so lost in the moment that I pulled Eric's shirt up over his head. After I'd thrown it somewhere, Eric held onto me as he started to remove his pants. As I dangled from his neck, he struggled to remove his pants but with fight and determination, he was able to get them off. When he lifted my skirt and removed my panties, he fell back onto the couch with me straddling him. Without hesitation, I reached between us and guided him inside of me. I slid onto his hardness as he cupped my breasts. He kissed and fondled each one.

When he was fully inside of me, I moved slowly as I stared into his eyes. I just sat there and looked at him. Everything that I would ever need was right here. I knew at that very second that I was going to marry him. We are going to have a family and raise it together. We are going to grow old together. We are going to have a house full of grandchildren running through the front yard while we relax on the porch. I knew that we would live out our lives together forever.

He began to kiss me as I started to cry once again. The softness of his kisses didn't stop the breaking of my heart. The feel of us making love didn't ease the dying of my soul. As if he knew what I was thinking, tears began to form in his eyes as well.

"I love you, Sookie," he said as he continued to kiss me. "But I hate what you've done to me."

"I know, baby," I said as I returned his kisses. "Me too."

We began to move in rhythm as we looked into each other's eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our speed began to pick up. His hand gripped my ass as I moved slowly over him; rolling my hips. We belong together. It's supposed to be me and Eric. That's the way it's supposed to be.

As he moved me up and down on him, I moaned in his ear, "We fit. We fit perfectly." As I gripped his face and moved back and forth on his hardness, I said, "We were made for each other."

"Sookie," he moaned in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him as he went deeper inside of me. I could feel my orgasm building to no end and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head. He began to move faster as we made love. I cried out as he clenched my ass and pulled me down to meet each of his thrusts. I began to roll my hips as my muscles began to tighten around him. His moans and his touch were more than I could take. The louder he moaned, the more I rocked.

He placed his hands on my shoulders as he forced himself deeper inside of me. Before I knew it, I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. His thrusts were soon deeper, harder, and faster. Through clenched teeth, he said, "Cum with me, Sookie."

He didn't have to tell me. I couldn't hold it any longer. I screamed with desire as he continued to groan as we came together. We were completely lost in each other. Sweden didn't matter. His father didn't matter. Victor and his cronies didn't matter. We were all that mattered. Our love filled the room. Once the wave of ecstasy had washed over us, we held onto each other as if we were being washed away in a storm and we were each other's only chance of survival.

I stayed latched onto Eric after we were satiated and he held onto me just as tightly as before. "I'll wait for you," I said as I rested my head onto his shoulder. "No matter how long it takes; I will wait for you. I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

He stroked my head but said nothing. We relaxed in our bliss and for just a little while, everything was okay. Eric finally spoke. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"I know," I said.

He rested his forehead against mine. It was official. My heart will be dead until he returns home.

After a few minutes, Eric said, "I'll be right back." Eric removed me from his lap before he walked to the door of the den. Every light in the house was turned off and there was complete silence. Eric motioned for me to come to him as he peeked around the corner of the door. I quickly snatched up our clothes and ran to him. He grabbed my hand and off we went running down the hall and up the winding staircase … butt ass naked. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Just to be with him made me forget all of my inhibitions. He's good for me. He's so good for me and I'm about to lose him.

After the long trek to his room, we finally made it. We laughed like two kids as we leaned against the door after Eric closed it.

He went to his bathroom and I ran and jumped on his bed. When he returned, he said that he'd prepared us a bath and off we went. I got in the tub first and Eric slid in behind me. When he was settled into place, I leaned against his chest. With his arms wrapped around my waist and his head leaned against mine, he relaxed. I could tell that he was still thinking about Sweden and his dad and I didn't like it. I wanted to give him something different to think over. Though it seemed so far away, I wanted to take him back to our weekend.

I started to laugh. "Do you remember the first time you asked me to marry you?"

Eric slid further down in the tub and carried me with him. "We were in the third grade. I bought you a blue raspberry ring pop." He kissed my shoulder and said, "You were on the swings with Pam. Both of you were trying to see who could swing the highest."

"Yep and I won. That was the first and only time I'd ever beat her at anything. She was mad at me. She pushed me down and told me that I cheated. And here you come, my knight in shining armor. You pushed her in the mud puddle. She was so mad when we laughed at her."

He began to laugh too. "In her snotty accent, she said, ' _Crikey, Eric. My auntie's going to kill me when I get home. You've muddied up my best dress, you bloody tosser_!'"

I glanced at him over my shoulder and said, "You sounded just like her. Do you remember how I ran and told the teacher that she cussed you out? She didn't speak to us for about three hours." I was laughing so hard, I started to cry.

"At the end of the day when we were waiting for the bus, I gave you your blue raspberry ring pop ring. She asked where her ring was. I told her that I didn't get her one because I didn't want to marry her. She was pissed!" Eric was laughing just as hard as I was now. "She snatched your ring from you and before we knew it, she bit right into and it cracked into a bunch of pieces."

Eric and I reminisced for the longest time. We both were thinking it but neither of us wanted to say it. Memories were all we were going to have for a while. Memories would have to be enough but I knew in my heart that they never would be. After bathing, Eric and I got ready for bed. He gave me his football jersey to sleep in. After I'd dressed, I watched him walk around the room. He was naked and talking a mile a minute. I'd never been happier.

"What time is it?" I asked

He looked at his cell and said, "One."

He picked up where he left off. He was talking about the first year we went trick 'r treating and he and Pam called me Charlie Brown. I tripped and dropped my candy all over the ground. They helped me get my candies off of the ground. Well, when we got back to my house, I had rocks; tons of rocks mixed in with my candy. While Eric was talking about that night, he was being animated and laughing. He was putting on his deodorant and smiling at me through the mirror.

I smiled as I imagined us in this same scenario twenty years down the road. He would be a little older and I would have stretch marks because we would have at least four kids running around the house. Maybe five if we're lucky. They'll all look just like him. They'd have his smile and his beautiful blue eyes. They'll share our determination and will power. They'll have my wonderful sense of humor and my great sense of style. We would be just as in love then as we are now. Our love will never change.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as he slid in behind me.

"Because of you," I said. "It's always because of you."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my face. "I love you."

"Good night, baby. I love you too." I settled into him and closed my eyes. I instantly opened them and remembered that there was something else that I needed to know. "When are you leaving?"

He held me tighter and said, "In a week."

I turned around and looked at him.

The most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen were glistening with tears.

I wanted to scream and yell no but I didn't.

I buried my face into his neck and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **We Can Runaway**

 **Thank y'all so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Here is Monday's chapter. I will post again on Thursday. If anything comes up, I will post the chapter earlier than expected. To the reviewer who thinks that she's figured out the story, nice try but you'll have to keep reading to figure out how it all comes to an end. Anyway, enjoy y'all. And let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You're leaving in a week?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied as he placed a tender kiss to my lips.

I swallowed my heart and asked, "Why so soon?"

"I have to go to Sweden to speak with some lawyers," he replied. His voice held no emotion. It matched his face. "I also have to meet with my mother's father and get a few things straight. Appius also thinks that this trip to Sweden will be good for me. He believes you and I need a break. We're getting a little too serious for his liking," he added. "As we both knew it would happen, Victor has told him of our plans and he's not happy. He says that we are too young to be married. He has said several times that we will ruin our lives if we don't slow things down."

I squeezed my eyes closed and inhaled deeply. When I reopened them, he looked sad and broken. With my hands folded underneath my head, I asked, "What is going on in Sweden that you have to leave so soon?"

He only stared at me. Whenever he gets that look, I know that Eric's not going to say what's really going on. He's going to keep it all inside and try to figure a way out on his own. That's what he's always done but not this time. I won't let him do it this time. He's going to tell me what's going on.

"Please, talk to me. Don't shut me out. You don't have to go through this on your own. I'm here for you, baby. I'm always here for you." I begged him to tell me what was going on with him and his family.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He remained quiet for a few moments. It was as if he was searching for the right words. When he finally looked at me, he said, "My mom didn't die because she was sick. She committed suicide. She had some mental problems and she couldn't handle them. And because she's gone and I'm of age now, I am responsible for her obligations. Her father has made promises that I am now expected to fulfill. My mother made a life altering mistake and now the obligations fall upon me." He looked angry when he said obligations.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you telling me that you have to pay for what your mom has done?"

"I do."

"What do you have to do?" I asked him.

When I asked him that question, he looked like the little boy from the second grade. He looked so small and so helpless. I'd never seen him look like that. "Something that I don't want to do," he whispered. "I don't want to go. I don't want to do it but for her, for my mom, I have to. She was my mom. She was all that I had," he said.

"What about your father?" I asked.

"She was all that I had," he repeated.

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't say anything else because I didn't know what to say.

"All I can say is that she messed up. She had some problems and she wasn't capable of taking care of them. It's all up to me now. I have to make things right," he said. "She made some mistakes that she couldn't fix on her own. Afterwards, her mind was never really the same. At first, she was fine. She was on her medications but then something happened." He sighed as closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I don't know what happened but whatever it was ... but that doesn't matter. Now, it's up to me."

I wanted to understand. I really did but I didn't. I couldn't. "They were her mistakes, Eric. Why do you have to pay for them? Why do they fall to you?"

A slight whimper escaped him. "She's my mom."

I frowned as I scooted in closer to him. I wrapped him in the comfort of my arms and held him. I was afraid for him. What does he have to do? What does he have to make right? Why should he have to be responsible for his mom's burdens? He's eighteen for Pete's sake. "Whatever you need from me, I'll give you," I said as I kissed his cheek. "You've got me. You'll always have me. You don't have to go through this alone. Maybe I can come with you. It's only for the summer. We can do this together."

"And we will," he answered. I could tell that his will to be strong for me was breaking. "I never knew love until you, Sookie."

I buried my face into his neck and cried.

"Yours," he whispered in my ear.

"Yours," I exclaimed as I sobbed.

We held each other until Eric had fallen asleep. When he was finally resting, I slid out of bed and went to the other side of his room and called Pam. She answered on the first ring. Her voice was filled with amusement and admiration. "You are a slut puppy! I call you at home and Gran tells me that you are spending the night with Eric! What the fuck, Sookie?"

She was practically screaming in the phone. I could hear her knocking things around as she piddled through the house. She was slamming door to the fridge and laughed as loudly as she could. "You actually told Gran that you were staying with Eric and she approved?" I could actually see her shaking her head and smiling. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you. You're fucking awesome."

"Pam, chill out okay? It's not that big of a deal. Do you have a spare key to your car?"

"You know I do. Why?" she asked. The loud laughing and banging stopped as quickly as it began. "What's wrong?"

"Get a cab to take you back to the club," I ordered her. "You need to get here as soon as you can. Eric's dad is sending him away. I think that it's because he believes that Eric and I are too serious. Eric said that he's sending him to Sweden for the summer because he has to handle some of his mom's obligations; whatever they are and because Eric and I are getting a little too serious for his liking."

Pam fell silent.

I continued talking. "He's in bed sleeping now, Pam. I wanted to call you to let you know so that maybe we can plan something big for him before he leaves." I silently added, "We don't have very much time left with him. He's leaving in a week. We have to make the best of this week."

I heard her breath hitch. "I'll be there in fifteen."

I dressed in a pair of Eric's sweats and went outside and waited on the porch for her to come over. I knew that Jerry would let her in. He's known us just as long as we've known each other.

While I sat on the porch and waited for Pam, I heard the door open behind me. I thought that it was Eric. I smiled as I stood up to greet him. My smile faded into nothing.

"I see that you're still here," Appius said as he stood next to me.

"Yes, I'm still here, Mr. Northman," I said as I returned to my seat. "It won't be too much longer and you won't see me anymore. Eric will be leaving for Sweden and you won't have to see me at all. You won't have to worry about me sullying your son's reputation any more than I already have. You won't have to worry about me trapping him or doing any of things that girls like me do. It'll be over before you know it. I guess us Stackhouses are nothing but poor, white trash as far as you're concerned."

He almost looked hurt at my words … almost. "Forgive me for being short with you. You didn't deserve that."

If that was true then maybe he could answer a question for me. "Then why? Is it because of who I'm not? Is it because you see me as poor, white trash?"

Appius frowned at my words. "Sookie, don't think that," he said. "I've never thought that of you. I never will. I think that you're a wonderful young lady. You come from a great family. I admire what your grandparents have done for you and your brother. You two are wonderful children; especially you. You have so much going for you. You're smart and beautiful and you love my son." He smiled at me and said, "Your parents would be very proud of the young woman that you've become but I'm sorry to say that is not enough. You need more if you want to be with a Northman and you don't have it."

He sighed before spoke again. "I am not an elitist but you will not fit into our world. He needs a woman that has been bred into this. I see wonderful things happening for you in your lifetime. While he's away, you will find someone that's more suited for you. Someone that will love absolutely everything there is about you. Don't wait for him because he will not wait for you." He then patted my shoulder as he looked at me.

"You're wrong," I said. "There is no one else in this world that's better for Eric than I am. You know that just as well as I do. He'll never replace me because he loves me. He would never hurt me like that. Why does my bank account matter? Why do I have to live in a mansion just to be good enough? Why can't I just love him?" I asked. "And I do I love him, Mr. Northman. I've always loved him. I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you or your family. Please, don't send him away." I began to beg for Appius to see and to listen to reason. "I need him. My entire life's plan is wrapped up in your son. Every plan in my life involves him. I know no one else. I don't want to know anyone else."

His eyes were filled with pity. I could tell that he didn't want to purposely hurt me. I could see that he's always believed me to be a very sweet and respectable girl but none of that mattered to him. I'm just not the right girl for his son. He shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Sookie. This has to done and it will be done."

I looked up at him and asked, "Are you sending him away because of me?"

"Not entirely, no," he said. "It's not only because of you. In our world, there are obligations that must be fulfilled and there are obligations that Eric must fulfill. You are not a part of those obligations."

"Then what is it?"

He dropped his eyes to the porch. He wasn't going to tell me. Well, that's fine. He wasn't going to stop me from loving Eric.

"You can't keep him away from me forever," I said. "It's only for the summer."

Again, he said nothing.

"It's not for the summer?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed. "It's not."

I wiped the tears from eyes before they could fall and stared out into the night. "I should've known. Mr. Madden taunted me tonight about you sending Eric away," I said as I stared out into the night. "I'd assumed that it was because he needed to learn the family business. I thought that was his only obligation but I guess there's more to it."

"Sookie," he said. "Don't do this and it's not all because of you. Yes, I believe that you kids have been spending too much time together but it's not all you. This needs to be done."

"Does Eric know that he's going to be gone a lot longer than the summer?" I asked as I turned to look at the elder Northman.

He inhaled deeply as he looked out into the night.

"He knows," I whispered. And he didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry but sometimes things aren't as they seem," he said. "This is best. You two are too young to be tied down to one another. You and Eric shouldn't have your entire lives wrapped up in each other. You need to live. You need to explore what's out there." He looked in the direction of the house before he spoke again. He bent down in front of me with his hands resting on his legs. "I'm doing this for both of you. I think that this is what's best. I'm saving you and Eric from a life time of heartache. You will thank me later on."

"No, you're not," I said. "You're doing this for you. I don't need to explore. I've found who I want. Don't do this to us, Mr. Northman. Please," I begged again. "Do you realize what this is doing to us? Don't you care? It hurts here," I said as I touched my hand to my heart. "Don't do this. I'm his and he's mine."

When he looked at me, I could see the tears pooling in his eyes but I could also see that he wasn't going to change his mind. Just then, Pam's car pulled around the cobblestone driveway just as Mr. Northman stood up. He stood up and turned in the direction of the driveway.

When Pam got out of the car, he went to her and hugged her. "Eric is going to be happy to see you," he said.

"And I him, Mr. Northman," Pam said. She released herself from his hug and came over to me. "It's going to be fine, Sookie. We'll go and visit him and it'll be just like nothing has changed."

I said nothing because I knew otherwise.

Mr. Northman came over and caressed my head. "She'll be fine. She just needs a little time." He kissed the top of my head. "And Eric is going to be fine. He has family in Sweden. She won't have to worry about him. Come on, ladies," he said. "Let's get you both inside. It's too late for you to be out here. You both can sleep in the room across from Eric's if you'd like." He looked at me when he said that.

Pam spoke up and said, "You don't have to worry about us, Mr. Northman. We are going to be fine. We're adults now. Plus, we need to spend as much time together as we can before he leaves. We only have a week." I squeezed her hand.

Appius led us into the house and up the stairs. We offered our goodnights and watched as he went further down the hall to his room. When he went into his room, Pam and I went into Eric's room.

Once we were secured inside, Pam whispered, "It's going to be fine. You'll have me here with you. You'll always have me. Peas and carrots, remember?" She nodded as she quickly swiped at a few tears that managed to escape.

I shook my head as I laughed. "Please, Pam," I said. "Don't make matters worse."

"Bitch," she said as she pinched my arm.

Pam then looked in the direction of Eric's bed and she watched him as he slept. She placed the tip of her thumb in her mouth before pulling me into the bathroom with her. "What is wrong with you? He's coming back. He won't be gone forever," she said as she closed the door behind us.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I stared at her.

"He's not coming back?" she whispered.

"I don't think so," I answered as I shook my head no. "Mr. Northman said that Eric will be in Sweden longer than planned."

"Does Eric know this?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And he didn't tell me. He didn't tell me that he may not be coming back."

She didn't believe me. She began shaking her head no. "I don't believe that. He won't be gone long. He wouldn't do that to us. Not to me and definitely not to you. Nothing can keep you two apart. Nothing can keep the three of us apart. We belong together; especially you and Eric." She sat back and looked at me and said, "You and Eric will be together forever." Pam started to cry when she turned and looked at the closed bathroom door. She put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. Her cold, dead, and loving heart was breaking.

When she looked at me, her blue eyes were as red as my own. "I can't believe he's leaving. We've never been away from each other for this long … a month at the most. What am I supposed to do without him?" she asked me.

"The same thing that you do when I'm here," Eric said as he stood in doorway of the bathroom. We didn't even hear him approach us.

Before I knew it, I jumped up and threw my arms around him. I didn't want to let him go. What if I never get to see him again? Tonight could be the very last time that I ever see him. What am _I_ supposed to do without him?

"I missed you," he said to me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him. "Why didn't you say that you were going to be gone for a long while? Longer than the summer?"

His sigh told me that he knew what I was speaking of. "I couldn't," he whispered.

"Please, don't go," I whispered. "Please don't leave me. We can come up with something that can keep us together. All we have to do is to put our minds to it. You and me, together, we can do anything." My eyes suddenly lit up. "We could runaway together. Pam's going to be with us for the week and with that time, we can devise a plan; a plan that no one will ever figure out. No one will ever find us. We can do somewhere where no one even knows who we are."

Pam agreed. "I used to be a whiz at treasure maps when we were kids. Remember the adventures that we used to have in the woods out back at Gran's house?"

I looked at her and nodded enthusiastically. "She's right. She's great at it."

"And if that doesn't work, I'm sure that daddy will help you two vanish," Pam said. "I can call him now. He'll do anything for us." She even went so far as to pull her cell phone out of the front pocket of Hello Kitty pajamas.

I smiled at her and then looked up at Eric. "It can work," I said. I was full of optimism.

Eric put me down and stood back as he looked at me. He smiled.

"No?" I asked.

He shook his head.

He then looked at Pam. He smiled when he saw her. He'd never seen her look so small and so vulnerable in all of the years that he's known her. She's always been a cold, hard bitch. Neither of us have ever seen Pam look so vulnerable. It scared me because the truth has hit me like a ton of bricks.

She'd dropped her phone onto the floor as tears trailed over her cheeks. While he stared at her, she looked at him and asked, "Why in the hell are you staring at me?"

"Because you're a big, old cry-baby," he said to her. To me, he said, "I wish that I could run away with you. We'd leave and never look back. I swear to you. I don't want to go but I have to go. This is for my mom … and for me," he silently added. I saw something in his eyes that I'd never seen before and it scared me.

"Eric," I said.

He shook his head as he stared at me.

I put my hands over my mouth and nodded. I went into his room and sat on the bed. I could feel him watching me as I walked away. I wracked my brain trying to figure out what I needed to do, what I could do. I could think of nothing. I curled up in a ball in the fetal position and cried until I fell asleep.

A week.

We only have a week left in our love story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **It's been a great week … but it's time to say good-bye.**

 **I just wanted to let sbinez know that the comment was not aimed at her. A guest was just trying to guess how the story was going to go but it's great to hear that you're going to keep reading until the end. That's what I want to hear.**

 **Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing and for making this story one of your favorites. I appreciate y'all so much. I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter. And please, let me know what you think.**

 **So, here we go. Happy reading!**

* * *

So far, we'd had a great week. We did things that I never thought that I'd do … ever in my life. We went hiking; though I've never been a fan of heights. We went camping even though I hate bugs and other critters. We went to Bossier and we gambled on the river boats. I've never been a big fan of gambling either but to be with Eric, I would have done anything. Anyway, we were able to gamble because of my law abiding best friend. Pam has a contact that got us better fake IDs and luckily he was the one that let us onto the boat. Though he was the same idiot made me forty-five, it was still the best time of my life. I won $600 from the slot machines. Eric and Pam didn't win anything. Eric was cool with it. He was happy to see me happy about winning the extra money for college but not Pam. She played until she'd lost more than she should have. It was a great night. The night before Eric was to leave; that was the best and the saddest night of my life.

I and Pam threw this huge pool party for him. We invited everyone from school. And unbelievably, they all came. I have to admit; I was shocked that they would even consider speaking to me. From what I've heard, many of the kids were insulted by my words; though I meant no harm. Regardless of how I meant my words, according to them, I was wrong. I may have been wrong but they weren't angry anymore. Some of the kids said that they thought that it was cool that I'd finally stood up for myself. The others; the popular kids, well they didn't think that it was nice of me to say that they were going to be failures even though that's not exactly what I said.

This one guy called Anderson said that his mom told him that he needed someone to tell that he'd amount to nothing if he didn't buckle down. He said that she'd been telling him that all of his life and he wouldn't listen to her. "I guess after hearing someone else say it to me, it really dawned on me, ya know?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was mad at you at first but I ain't mad no more. I'm cool with what you said. You were right."

I wanted to tell him that's not what I meant but I decided against it. If he was willing to change because of something I didn't say, who am I to stop him?

He even thanked me. He said that he's going to start taking classes at the community college in the fall. "I'm going to have to buckle down but I think that I can do it. And if I fail, at least I can say that I tried, right?"

Smiling, I said, "Right."

"You're not all bad, Sookie. Forgive me for being an asshole?" he asked meekly.

"Forgiven," I answered.

Now, he was appreciative. Some of the others … not so much.

Arlene kept giving me the stink eye. I could tell that she had a lot to say to me but she wasn't sure if she should say it so I decided to make things easier for her. I walked over to her and said hello. "How are you doing, Arlene? I hope that you've been doing okay."

I know. It hasn't been a full month since graduation but hey, anything could have happened since then.

Arlene said, "I'm not going to be a failure, Sookie Stackhouse. I'm going to do something with my life. I'm going to be a movie star. I'm going to win an Oscar award and I'm going to marry Ryan Reynolds."

I almost laughed but held my tongue.

She continued on as she glared at me. "I'm going to be the most successful person to have ever left Bon Temps. I'm going to make it and when I do, you're going to regret what you said about me. You're going to be calling me and asking me for favors and I'm not going to take any of your calls. You're going to be upset by it that you are going to have other people call me so that you can speak to me. You are going to regret what you said to me."

"Okay," I said.

She frowned. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Who am I to say that you won't make it?" I asked. "You might be the next Imogene Coca for all I know. I don't want you to fail, Arlene. I hope that you do make it. I hope that you are a great success. I hope that you achieve all of your dreams. That's all I've ever wanted for you ... for any of you."

"And I will too," she said.

"Good," I said as I walked away. "I wish you the best." I waved at her over my head one last time.

"And who in the hell is Imogene Coca?!" she yelled.

"Watch National Lampoon's Vacation. She played Aunt Edna," I yelled back. "You'll see! You look just like her."

I went into the last empty cabana and flopped down on the bed. I haven't been so tired in so long but it was a good tired. We'd been having a ball all day ... dancing, singing, laughing, and talking. All day long it's been a hectic day and it didn't help that we'd been up since 5:00 this morning getting everything ready and I was beyond tired. I needed to rest. I covered my eyes with my arm and closed my eyes but not for long. I soon had company.

"Hey," Eric said as he closed the door behind him. When I heard the door lock, my insides turned into Jell-O. I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait.

Lifting my arm from over my eyes, I waved at him. "Are you having fun?"

"A blast," he said as he lay next to me. "Why are you in here all alone?"

"Tired," I whispered. And sad but I kept that to myself. I less than twenty-four hours left with the love of my life before he's gone.

"Liar," he said.

"I am," I agreed.

He leaned down and kissed me.

Tears began to fall from the corners of my eyes. Since the night that I learned that he's leaving, I've been crying nonstop. I know that it's getting on his nerves but I can't help it. He's leaving me.

"Don't cry, lover," he said as he brushed the hair from forehead. "We'll write and call each other every day. It'll be just like we're still together. You won't even have time to miss me."

"Telephone calls and letters don't compare to being with you," I whimpered.

"I know," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. Looking into his eyes, I said, "Make love to me."

The kiss was sweet and sensuous. It was exotic yet familiar. More than anything, it was love. It was pure, unadulterated love and it was ours. The way that he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth as he lightly nibbled at it, sent chills through my body.

I don't remember him removing my bikini at all. I don't even remember him removing his swimming trunks. I just remember how we held onto each other. I remember how it felt to have him in my mouth and inside of me. I can remember every part of his body that I touched. I can remember how he touched me, where he touched me. I can remember screaming out his name as he whispered mine. I can remember holding onto him for dear life after we'd made love; never wanting to let him go. I can remember the silent tears that fell onto my face as he looked down at me. I can remember all of that but I can't remember how we got out of our clothes.

I started to laugh.

With a confused look on his face, he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're leaving tomorrow," I whispered. I squeezed my eyes closed. "You're leaving me and I get the strangest feeling that this is good-bye. I feel like we're not going to get our forever. Our love story ends tomorrow."

"Don't say that," he said as he kissed the tip of my nose. "This isn't good-bye for us. We are not going to give up on us. Our love story will go on forever. We'll be the love of all ages. People will look to us when they wonder what true love is. Romeo and Juliet were young idiotic children. Antony and Cleopatra were mere myths compared to what we are. Scooby and Shaggy. Puh. They wish that they'd had what we have. You'll see."

As I laughed, I nudged him a little so that he could get off of me. We then got under the cover and stared at each other. I wanted to believe him but I knew what it was. I knew that this was it. After today, there's no going back.

"Sookie," he said as he moved in closer to me. "Don't give up on us, okay? We are still going to be together. We will visit. We will call each other. We will write every day. This is not it. Tell me that you won't give up on us."

I shook my head and said, "I won't give up. Don't you forget about me."

He laughed and asked, "How could I ever do that? You're mine."

After making love once more, Eric and I lay in bed and talked for what felt like hours. We didn't expect to be able to have any private time together but not one person knocked on the cabana door. No one bothered us. Pam must've put out a warning. And we appreciated it.

"You're going to miss me so bad when you leave me," I said to him.

"I know," he replied. "My world will cease to exist."

"I know," I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. "I've got something for you," he said as he got up from the bed. He slipped on his trunks and ran out of the cabana before I could ask him where he was going.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the closed door. I laughed because I've never seen him move that fast. He blurred from the room with supernatural speed. And he came back just as quickly.

As I sat up in the bed, he kneeled down in front me and his hand he had a red velvet box. I looked from the box to him and shook my head no. "What are you doing?"

"I want to marry you," he said as he held the box tightly in his hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've always told you that you are going to be my wife and you are going to be my wife, Sookie Stackhouse. You are going to be the mother of my children. You are going to be my wife. I give you my word."

"How do you know that I want to marry you?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Because we are meant to be," he said. "You're my best friend. You are the love of my life." He then opened the box and asked, "Will you spend the rest of your life letting me love you? Will you give me your heart just as I have given you mine? Will you be my wife?"

I'd never seen a ring so beautiful. I don't know what kind it was or if it was a ring from a bubble gum machine but I didn't care. It was from Eric and that's what hurts most of all. "You're leaving," I said.

"But I'm coming back," he said. "I won't be gone forever. Tell me that you'll marry me. Tell me that you'll be mine."

"I'm already yours," I said. My heart was shattering into a million pieces. It hurt me to know that he would ask me to marry him when there's a great chance that he won't return. "Don't do this if you're not coming back."

"I'm coming back for you," he promised. "Tell me that you'll marry me. Don't break my heart."

I gripped my naked chest and nodded. "I will marry you. You already have my heart and I will spend the rest of my life with you. I will be yours. I'm already yours," I confirmed.

He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled.

"I love you so much," I said.

Before I knew it, Eric had me in his arms and we were making love once again. Three times in a row; we were on the way of breaking our weekend record. Afterward, we showered and dressed in our bathing suits and went back out to join the others. The only thing was that everyone was gone. Pam's crew of workers were cleaning up the mess that had been left behind.

He looked down at me as I looked up at him. "We can still tell Pam," I said.

"Let's do it then," he said.

He held my hand as we ran towards the house. Pam, Amelia, and Jason were sitting on the back porch as they were laughing and talking. "Where in the fuck have you two been?" Pam yelled as she leaned over the railing. "I throw this fucking party for you and you run off to fuck your girlfriend? Neither one of you selfish assholes gave me one fucking thought, did you? While you were off fucking your boyfriend, you forgot all about me, didn't you?"

I guess she didn't block off the cabana.

Jason turned red and said, "Really, Pam? That's my sister you're talking to."

"I know who she is," Pam said as she snapped at him. "She's the sweet piece of ass that has my best friend losing his fucking mind. What the hell, guys? This was supposed to be a special day for all of us and you two ruin it by fucking all day. You two fucked the entire day away. Never mind Pam! We don't care about her feelings! Let's go and fuck and fuck and fuck and forget about everyone else!"

"Pam!" Jason yelled. "Come on!"

"It's still our special day," I said.

Eric lifted my hand up in the air for them to see my engagement ring. "She said yes," he said.

"Well, shit fire!" Jason shouted. "I guess if you're going to be fucking her you may as well marry her."

"Jason!" I bellowed.

Pam and Amelia ran over to give us hugs. Jason walked over and raised his beer to us. "Congratulations," he said as he handed Eric a beer.

"So when is this going to happen?" Amelia asked.

"After we graduate from college," I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. "I'm going to marry her as soon as we graduate. It's our life's plan. It's a plan that we will follow."

"Well, I'm going to be the maid of honor," Pam announced. "That will allow me to have a little control over what's going to happen and who's going to be there. Come, my friend. We must talk."

The rest of the night was spent talking about our engagement and the engagement party. Pretty soon we were talking about Eric's trip to Sweden. We all exchanged addresses so that he could send souvenirs and postcards. We were planning trips so that we could go and see him. There was a lot of laughter and joy. For the first time since we found out that he was leaving, I didn't cry. I didn't have time to. I fell asleep … again. I guess the busyness of the day and the excitement of the engagement was more than I could handle. I didn't know how long I slept.

Eric woke me up and told me that we needed to go. "It's time."

I sat up in bed Pam's bed and saw that he was dressed differently than he was when he'd left to get ready for his flight. I felt as if I was about to hyperventilate. I squeezed my eyes closed and counted to twenty before looking at him again. "How long did I sleep?"

He laughed. "About six hours. The sun came up over an hour ago," he answered. "I went home to pack and came back and you were still sleeping." He placed his hand on my knee and said, "I guess we'd better go. My flight's leaving soon."

I nodded but found that I couldn't move. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. Eric pulled me onto his lap and held me. We didn't speak. I draped my arm over his shoulder and rested my head against his chest. Right then I knew that the engagement was no more than a dream.

In a voice that was barely above a whisper, I said, "I love you so much. Don't forget about me, okay?"

He tried to laugh and asked, "How could I ever forget the love of my life … huh? We're getting married. Listen. I've been meaning to ask you something. Pam said that you and my dad were talking on the night that we found out that I was leaving. She said that you were upset. Did he do or say something to you?"

I shook my head no. What would be the point in saying anything? Nothing's going to change. "It doesn't matter anymore. Come on," I said as I stood up from his lap. "We have to go."

"Sookie," he said.

"It's nothing," I said. "We have to go."

I could tell that he didn't believe me but what did it matter? It wasn't going to change anything. He was still going to leave and he was never coming back. The idea of marrying him was just something for us to hold onto because it was never going to happen. I said yes because I needed to. I had to. What else was I going to have to hold on to? Memories? What used to be? I had nothing else.

An hour later we were at the airport. All three of us stood around in a circle and said our good-byes and our 'I love yous'. We hugged each other until our arms ached. We kissed until our lips were chafed. An announcement soon came over the loud speaker stating that Eric needed to board his plane.

"Be careful, Dick. I love you," Pam said to Eric. She hugged and kissed him one last time before giving us a little time alone. She went and stood by the window and watched us as she cried.

"I'll be back before you know it, lover. You won't have time to miss me for too long."

I felt completely sick. "Call me … you'll call me every day … and write every chance that you get."

"I will." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"It's been a great week," I said as I ended the kiss.

"It has," he agreed.

"But it's time to say good-bye," I added.

He shook his head no. "It's not good-bye. We'll never say good-bye." He leaned down and kissed me again. "No good-byes, Sookie."

I didn't agree.

"No good-byes, Sookie," he repeated sternly.

"Okay," I whispered.

Another announcement came over the loud speaker. It was the last one. He took my hand into his and kissed it. It fell from his hand as he walked away. "I love you."

I walked towards him as he walked away. "I love you!" I yelled out to him. "I love you, Eric Northman! Don't you forget about me!"

He blew me a kiss and said, "Never! I'll be back before you know it, lover."

"Yours," I yelled at him as I placed my hand over my heart.

"Yours," he repeated as he mimicked my movements. "Always."

Always didn't last that long because that was ten years ago and I haven't seen him since.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **10 Years and 1 day later**

 **New York City – November, 2014**

 **All of you that left me reviews within the last 35 seconds, I felt so bad for leaving you all hanging. I was going to make y'all wait until Monday but I can't do it. Y'all are just too good to me with those reviews. So here your bonus chapter a couple of days early. Yes, I was going to give you a bonus chapter but it wasn't going to be until Saturday but guilt got the better of me.**

 **Here it is. Your bonus chapter a couple of days early. I hope that y'all enjoy.**

 **A/N: I hope that I got all of the errors. If I didn't please let me know. I've probably skipped so many of them because I've re-read and re-read and I'm overlooking them. Please let me know or point them out. I've gone word blind.**

* * *

At first I thought that I was dreaming but no matter what I did in my so-called dream, the incessant squalling of the alarm clock would not stop. It got louder and louder. That gave me the unwanted clue that the noise was real. I popped open one eye and looked at my sworn enemy with contempt and hate. Was it at all conceivable for me to get just one more hour of sleep? The deafening noises of the horns of the passing cars and the people bustling on the streets of New York let me know that an extra ten minutes let alone an hour, was not at all possible. Not today.

With big, bright pink neon numbers, the clock flashed 7:15 over and over again. Even when I closed my eyes, I could see the numbers 7:15. I wanted to scream but held my breath to keep myself from doing so. The noise outside was just as loud as my alarm clock. The noises made me wish that I had never moved here (which I think every single morning but wouldn't give it up for the world). Even if I did go back to Bon Temps, I wouldn't stay very long. I have no reason to go back. Pam and Amelia have moved here … together.

It's a long story but the jest of it is that Amelia dumped Jason for Pam. They'd been sneaking around for a while; since graduation weekend as a matter of fact. It seems that she and Amelia had an even more mind blowing weekend than Eric and I had. Anyway, Jason was mad for all of ten minutes. He wasn't mad that Amelia had cheated on him. He said that he knew that things hadn't been good with them in quite a while. Long before she started sleeping with Pam. The only gripe that he had was that he wasn't asked to join them but ultimately he got over it and moved on.

After all's said and done, Jason was an adult about what happened. He stayed in Bon Temps with his wife, Michele, AND children. I love my brother but we've never been so close to the point that I would do anything to stay in the same town as he. If my grandparents were still around, I probably would have given a little more thought to moving back to Bon Temps. Gran and Gran'pa died a couple of years ago. Gran'pa died first.

He had brain cancer. It was hard on Gran. She did the best that she could on her own. She was his wife, nurse, and whatever else needed during that time. She did what she had to do. That's what she's always done and I never expected anything less from her but she couldn't do but so much. It was finally beginning to take its toll on her. And worst of all, she knew that taking care of grandpa was wearing her out. And it broke her heart.

Things got so hard that she could no longer do it on her own. After some time, she's finally decided to call and tell me that she'd made a decision. Not because she needed my help but because she was going to do something that she knew she couldn't hide from me. She called me and said that she wanted to let me know before she did it but she was going to sale the house to De Castro Realty Company. Felipe De Castro, some realtor scoping out properties in Bon Temps, offered her more money than what the house was worth and she needed the money to pay for Gran'pa's hospital bills.

"You kids have your own lives now. I know that neither of you want to move back here. God knows that I can't keep up with the house on my own. I stay at the hospital most of the time anyway. It's time for me to let it go." I could hear the pain and heartache in her voice. "I have no choice. I can't do it anymore."

I told her that she couldn't do that. "That house has been in our family for over 150 years. That is our home regardless of where we live. You are not going to sale it. We are family, Gran and if you need anything, you only have to tell me," I said. "I love you and Gran'pa. I'll do anything for you. Don't be so prideful, Gran. If you need me, tell me and I am there for you. You know that. I'm going to request some time off of work and I'll be home tomorrow."

"You'll do no such thing." Gran said that she was more than capable of taking care of her husband. She said that she had the medical bills to pay and she was selling the house. "It's too big for me and I've already talked it over with Mitchell. He doesn't want to sell it but he knows that we have to do it. He doesn't want me saddled with his bills after he passes on. So, until things are settled, I'll move in with Jason so that I will be closer to my husband. The hospital's only ten minutes away from Jason's house. It'll be easier for me. It's what we have to do. This has to be done, Sookie. I don't want any more arguing from you."

Well, that was just too bad because that's what she was going to get. "Gran, I've always respected you but you will listen to reason and you will listen to me. _You_ will do no such thing. You are not selling your home," I said to her. I was more than an able to help her and I told her that no matter how she tried to complain, I was going to do it. "I'm coming home, Gran, and _I_ am going to help you and you're going to take it."

She said that she didn't want her grandchildren taking care of her. "I don't need charity, Sookie."

I begged her to just let me help. "It's not charity if you're family, Gran. I make more than enough money and I want to do this for you. You would do it for me without giving it a second thought. You loved me and Jason enough to take us in and raise us as your own. You gave us a home. You loved us and cared for us. There is no way that I'm going to sit by and let you lose what you and Gran'pa have worked so hard to have. It's _your_ home, Gran. Please, let me do what I can to make sure that you keep yours. You'd do it for me. Let me do it for you."

She agreed to me only helping just a little but I had other plans.

When my Gran fell for my magnificent charms, I was able to talk her into keeping the house in the family. I was determined to help her. She was not going to go through this alone. She needed me whether she knew it or not. I took some time off from work and moved back home for awhile and did what any good granddaughter would do. I took care of them. The day that I went home, I went behind Gran's back and paid off Gran'pa's medical bills. She didn't need to worry about anything. She'd already been through enough.

The second goal on my agenda was to get Gran'pa home. Gran said that he wanted to come home but the doctors wouldn't release him. She said that they told her that he needed around the clock care and he couldn't get that at home. They were wrong. Pam took care of that. She went to the hospital and threatened them with every high powered attorney she could think of. She told them that they had no right to hold him against his will. She gave them an hour to release him or else hell would come to Bon Temps and it would not be pretty. And hell's name was Johan Glassport … the most ruthless and domineering attorney in Louisiana. They released Gran'pa to me within fifteen minutes and I was able to bring him home. Pam hired nurses to come in and take care of grandpa. There was now no reason for them to keep him at the hospital. He could go home now.

That's where he wanted to be and that's where he was going to go. He was in high spirits as soon as we reached Hummingbird Lane. He said that he needed to be with his family and not in some dang hospital. He didn't like being in the hospital and he didn't like having strangers stare at his 'hind parts'. "That was meant only for Adele," he'd say to anyone that would listen. "Perverts, I tell ya. The whole bunch of 'em."

I did all that could not to laugh though I failed miserably.

Gran would smile as she sat by his bed and held onto his hand. She never once left his side.

Maxine Fortenberry and Charlsie Tooten would come over and try to get her to go out for lunch but she would always so no. "I have to be here just in case Mitchell needs me. Now, you old biddies go on home and if I need you, I'll be sure to call you."

When they would leave, she'd be madder 'n a wet hen. She was offended that they would even think that she was going to leave his side for the chicken salad lunch special at the local bar and grill. After so long, they stopped asking her. She didn't care. Her husband was home and there was no way she was leaving his side. "What if he dies while I'm gone?" she'd ask with her eyes filled with tears. "I'd never forgive myself. I can't do it. I just can't. He's my first and only love, Sookie."

I knew just how she felt. First love is everything. You never get over your first love. I looked at her and smiled. "I understand, Gran. You don't have to leave him. If they call of come by again, I'll sic Pam on them."

That got a smile from her. And it was beautiful.

For three months, his spirits were lifted. His health wasn't getting any better but he didn't care. He was at home. He was with his wife and he was happy. He was talking and laughing. He was even accepting company on his good days; which were few and far between as time went on.

Towards the end though, things began to change. He was no longer in his right mind. There would be days that he proposed to Gran as if they were fifteen again. She told him she'd marry him a million times over. That last day was no different. He and Gran talked into the early morning.

On his last day, he told her that they didn't have much time. "I'm going to be saying good-bye to my favorite girl pretty soon." Tears sprang into his eyes as he said, "I'm gone miss you, my sweet Adele."

She rested her head on his chest and cried that day. She locked herself in that room with Gran'pa for the rest of the day. She wouldn't let anyone else in there with them. They talked about walking along the beach and going to the rose gardens. They talked about the honeymoon that they'd never had but always wanted. They'd even planned on going to Hawaii next year for Gran's birthday. I'd even bought the tickets for them. Sadly, their plans changed and the tickets went to Jason and Michele.

"You're the love of my life," was the last thing he said. He died in his sleep with Gran by his side and holding his hand.

Not a month later, Gran was gone too. Doctors said that there was no medical reason because she was as healthy as a horse. I knew what it was. We all knew what it was; her family, I mean. We knew why she was gone. She'd died of a broken heart. She'd been with my gran'pa for over sixty years. She'd never spent a day without him. The day that he died, she died with him. Her eyes no longer smiled. She'd barely talked to any of us. Not even hugs and kisses from her grandchildren could make up for the loss of her husband. Life just wasn't worth living for her anymore. She just went through the motions.

"I can't do this, Sookie."

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She'd cried every single night during the last month. She wore his wedding ring atop hers. She slept in his pajamas. She slept on his pillow. She held his picture to her chest every night when she went to bed. She kissed his picture every night before she fell asleep. She kissed it every morning when she woke up.

She looked around the room and said, "Everything reminds me of Mitchell. He was my life, Sookie." She looked out into space and shook her head. "I've never been without him. Every day of my life was spent at that man's side. Holding his hand. Laughing at his stupid jokes. Loving him with all of my heart. Everything that I am was him. And that's how it was supposed to be. I've never been with him," she repeated. "I don't know how to live without him." She looked as if she was lost when she said that. "I don't know if I can."

I kissed and hugged her. "We'll get through this, Gran. As long as we have each other, we'll get through this. Okay?" I could tell that she was giving up and it was killing me inside because there was nothing that I could do about it. "We need for you to be okay. What are we supposed to do without you? This family would fall apart; especially Jason. He can barely feed himself without you telling him which one is the fork and which one is the spoon."

She almost smiled but caught herself.

"And you've always said that family can make things better." I looked into her eyes and nodded. "And my gran always speaks the truth. We can get through this together. This time is no different. You have to let us help you to make things better. And we can do that. You're going to make it. Okay?" I said.

She kissed me and said, "Goodnight, Sookie. I do love you."

She didn't wake up the next morning.

My grandparents had the biggest funerals that the people of Bon Temps ever did see. Everyone came to bid them farewell. The streets were lined with cars and every seat in the church and cemetery were filled. People were even standing so that they could say their goodbyes. It was a sight to see. My grandparents would've loved to have seen how much they are loved and will be missed by their friends and neighbors. Eric was there … sort of. He was on a business trip in Japan and couldn't be there so he sent bunches and bunches of flowers. He sent Jason a card giving us his condolences.

"You want to read it?" Jason asked.

I shook my head no.

"He asks about you all of the time, Sookie," he said. "I know that me and Eric ain't never been real close friends but I hate lying to him. Why don't you try again? Maybe it'll work out this time. I know that you still love him."

I ignored him and tended to my Gran's guests.

Anyway, I still have the house and I still didn't sell it to Mr. De Castro. I use it as a rental property but only to those that are close family friends. Lafayette Reynolds and his lover, Jesus Mendoza, they are the only ones that I trust enough to keep the house in the condition that Gran and Gran'pa would want to keep it in. They pay Jason the rent since he and his family can use the extra money. The only thing that I ask is that Lafayette and Jesus keep the house in excellent condition and pay the taxes. Once they'd agreed and signed the lease, I made the necessary renovations to the property and I went back to my job in New York. And ta-da … here I am.

Sluggishly, I got up from the bed and made my way to the kitchen. After I'd turned on the coffee pot, I leaned against the countertop and listened as the coffee dripped. I closed my eyes and inhaled that sweet aroma. The drips drowned out the sounds of the busy streets.

When the last of the drips of coffee fell, I went to the cabinet and retrieved my favorite mug. I'd poured a big cup of coffee and I sat down and let the steam and the scent of the coffee wash over my face. There's nothing like a full cup of black coffee to wake you up first thing in the morning … unless it's a hot shower. I looked at the clock on the microwave and knew that I'd better hurry and get in the shower before Flynn woke up.

I let the hot water run over my face as I enjoyed the sensations as the beads of water beat against my body. It felt so good to be able to be the first one in the shower. I enjoy my alone time. I relish it.

After fifteen minutes of pampering myself, I knew that I had to get out. I have a big day ahead of me. After washing my hair, I blindly groped for my towel. When I found it, I dried my face and wrapped the towel around my wet head and used the other towel to cover my body. Once I'd wiped the steam from the mirror, I brushed my teeth and applied the Olay daily cream to my face. When you're almost thirty, you have to use every cream you can think of to keep the wrinkles at bay.

After going to my room and drying my hair, I could hear Flynn leaving her room as she went into her bathroom to take her shower. She'll be in there for at least thirty minutes. Maybe I should've awakened her earlier this morning. We are going to be late and today, I can't be late. I hurriedly began to prepare for my day.

We have a meeting with the new owner of E&S & Associates. Ms. Einin Greenbrier, my boss, wanted to me to dress to impress. "We have to show them that we cannot only make this company a success. We have to show that we, ourselves, are a success. I expect everyone to look their very best tomorrow when the new owner arrives. Any slackers and tomorrow will be your last day."

If that was what she wanted, then that is what I was going to give her. Once I was dressed, I looked in the mirror and admired my professional look. My hair was in loose waves and fell over my shoulders. The olive green pantsuit with the beige silk blouse was the right choice. High heeled beige shoes completed my ensemble.

"You look pretty damned hot, Sookie," I said to my reflection. I then said my daily mantra. "Today is going to be a wonderful and perfect day. There is nothing that you can't handle. You are the best at what you do and no one is or will ever be better than you are. This is your world. Everyone else just lives in it."

"Talking to yourself again, mom?" Flynn asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am not," I said. "I'm talking to my reflection."

I turned to see my daughter standing there looking at me with a wide eyed grin on her face. Her hair is blonder than mine and her eyes are the bluest eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking in. She looks just like her dad. She's only nine years old and she's almost as tall as I am. She's as smart as a whip and she's the joy of my life. I'm just glad that Gran and Gran'pa got to know her before they left this world. She was blessed to have known them even if it was for just a short time.

"You do look pretty hot," she said as her blonde head bobbed up and down; her bangs falling into her eyes. Whenever she smiles, I see him. When she cocks her head at a certain angle, she could pass for his twin. Her laugh is just like his. The way she looks at me when she's happy reminds me of him. Everything about her reminds me of Eric.

"Why thank you, little lady. Now, aren't you going to get dressed for school? I have to get to work early today. I can't be late." I reached over on my vanity and grabbed my lipstick. As I applied my lipstick, I looked at my daughter through the mirror and said, "We have to meet the dreaded new boss today."

Flynn threw herself across my bed and said, "I told you that we don't have school today, mom. I told you on Monday that Friday is parent/teacher day. And I told you again last night while we were eating dinner … remember? Pam is picking me up this morning. We're going to the museum."

While Flynn chattered away, I went back to last night's dinner and replayed our conversation. She did tell me. She said that today was teacher/parent day. I have to meet with her teacher tonight. Damn; I should've listened a little closer to what she was saying.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" she asked.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

She sighed as she put her feet on the headboard of my bed. "See, I told ya. You never listen to me. I asked if I can stay with Pam since Amelia had to go to New Orleans to visit her dad. Pam wanted to know if I could stay with her and keep her company."

I walked over to the bed and brushed Flynn's bangs from her forehead and kissed it. "I'm sorry for not listening. There ain't no excuse for it. And yes you can stay the night with Pam; even though I'll be here all alone." I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted. "I don't mind though … eating tuna salad … drinking lukewarm water because my child didn't put it in the fridge like I asked her to …" I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and pretended to faint.

Flynn kissed me and jumped up from the bed. "Thanks, mom," she yelled as she cut around the corner. "I'm going to call Pam." I heard the door to her bedroom slam shut.

"I fainted ya know!" I yelled after her.

"You can't faint standing up, mom." Her voice was muffled because of the closed door.

"Smarty pants," I yelled.

She didn't answer so I knew that she was already on the phone with Pam.

After smoothing my hair down in the back and taking another quick glance in the mirror, I went to my office and grabbed my briefcase. As I was closing the office door behind me, I heard the front door to the apartment open.

"Sookie," Grace yelled from the living room.

I smiled at her as I entered the living room. "Hey, Grace. How's it going?"

Grace Ramirez is an older lady and she's one of the sweetest people I've met since I've been in New York. She's from Puerto Rico. She owns the cleaning company that the apartment complex exclusively uses. She retired years ago and her son runs it now. He told me that she was tired of sitting at home with nothing to do so she'd come in and clean. He asked me if I'd mind letting her clean my apartment. I told him that I would love to help her out.

I'd met her a few times and she is a grandmother. I was glad to offer her the job of sitting with Flynn and cleaning my already obsessively clean apartment. She is crazy about Flynn and Flynn is just as crazy for her. She's only supposed to come over in the evenings but she always comes before I leave for work. She likes to see Flynn off to school. She's been teaching her Spanish and Spanish cooking. Grace has been an excellent addition to Flynn's life.

"Your haircut is fierce, Grace." As I picked my cell and purse up from the entry table, I asked, "Does someone have a date tonight?" I winked at her as I waggled my eyebrows at her. "I'll bet that someone has a big date tonight."

Grace was as embarrassed as I've ever seen her. It brought her joy when I teased her. She said that my country girl accent made my teasing even funnier. She said that she couldn't wait to visit Louisiana so that she could hear if everyone sounds like me.

"You are a bad girl, Sookie. You know I am married."

She's not. She's been divorced for seven years but she thinks that her husband is coming back to her. Even though he's getting married to his new girlfriend this month, she firmly believes that he's coming back to her. She said that he promised her that he would always be there for her and she believed him. She still believes him. She almost reminds me of me.

I shook my head at her as I put on my coat. "I can't believe you said that, Grace. _I'm_ a bad girl? No one has ever called me a bad girl."

She continued to giggle.

"Oh, and Flynn doesn't have school today and Pam's coming to pick her up sometime this morning. Will you make sure that she eats before she goes? Pam is forever filling my child up with junk food. Donuts are not a healthy meal."

Grace looked sad when she heard that Flynn wasn't going to be here today. She hates being at home alone. She says that it reminds her of her husband.

"You can stay here for the day if you'd like. Flynn and I went out last night and bought some new movies. They're in the living room," I told her. "I think that you'll like a couple of them. Stay here for as long as you want. We love having you here."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she went into the kitchen.

I called downstairs to the lobby to have my car brought around. When I was finally leaving for work, I called out to Grace. "I have a surprise for you in the kitchen; bottom shelf of fridge. Have a good day."

When Flynn and I were on our way home from the movies last night, we stopped at Heavenly Cheesecakes and got Grace a half blueberry/half strawberry cheesecake; her favorite. The blueberry half of it will probably be gone by the time I get home.

When the door closed behind me, I heard her screaming, "!Oh dios mio!" I was wrong. There will be no cheesecake left when I get home tonight.

When I stepped from the elevator, I said my good mornings to the staff as I walked through the lobby of the apartment building. "Good morning, Miss. Stackhouse," Henry said as he held the door open for me.

"Good morning, Henry. How's the family?" I asked as he followed me to my car.

Allen, the valet, and I said good morning to each other as he handed me my keys. He kept going. Henry doesn't know what that means. He loves to talk. I knew that I couldn't talk with Henry for very long. He would make me late for work. So without hesitation, I walked around to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Everyone's great, Miss. Stackhouse. Thanks for asking," he said.

When I saw him inhale, I knew that he was about to get started. I threw my hand up and waved, "Well, I'll see you this evening, Henry. Don't work too hard." I got in and slammed the car door.

I hated to be rude but once Henry gets going, it's pretty hard to get him to stop. He doesn't mean to be a motor mouth but he says that no other tenant speaks to the employees as I do. He said that I treat them, the employees, as if they are just as important as I am. I always tell him that they are just as important as I am; if not more. Everyone that works here thinks that I'm the nicest person they've ever come across. Even some of the most hardened New Yorkers have softened to my great southern charms. The chocolate chip cookies that I bake for them on alternating Saturdays always put them in the best moods. They especially love the apple walnut cake and the peanut butter cookies as well. It's that southern part of me. Gran would be proud.

Ms. Greenbrier says that my southern-ness is the reason she wants me in all of her meetings when we're getting new clients. Like today, we have to meet with the new boss. I was going to go above and beyond and impress him with my charming ways and my outstanding wit. I was going give him a blinding and devastatingly beautiful smile. I am bound and determined to wrap him around my little finger. That's the plan.

Well, it was the plan.

I should've watched the morning traffic news. I looked at my clock and realized that I was going to be late but it didn't really matter. Einin didn't really say too much to me. I'd only worked for CAPRA, well E&S now, for six years, including my internship, and I was promoted to junior partner last year. Some people tried to say that because I was Einin's favorite girl, I got the promotion. They knew that it wasn't true when it left their mouths. They knew that my hard work and dedication was what got me that promotion. Working those long hours is what did it for me. That rumor died almost as quickly as it started. Einin made sure of that.

When I was first hired on, Gran and Gran'pa were proud of me. Pam was even prouder. She wanted to spread the word but thankfully I talked her out of it. It made me feel great that I was handling cases that most twenty-eight year olds only dream of. I love my job and I love most of the people that work for the company. I couldn't have asked for a better job. Shoot, I couldn't have asked for a better life; a life that I never expected to have.

After Mr. Northman sent Eric away, I didn't go to Brown. I decided to go somewhere completely different; especially after Eric couldn't come with me. It would've been too hard. So, I took my free ride elsewhere. I went to NYU instead and studied business law. I left a month before school started so that I could get settled in. Only my grandparents, Jason, Pam and Amelia knew where I was. They told NO ONE; not even Eric … not that he asked or called.

Well, he could've. He used to call but I've cut all ties. Things have happened that we can't take back. It was easier that way. Things didn't go as planned and that's that. We've both moved on and that's just the way it is. Life changes and you have to change right along with it. No matter how hard it is. No matter how much it hurts. You don't have too much of a choice if you really think about it.

As I continued to inch forward in the slow moving traffic, my mind went from the house in Bon Temps to the former relationship of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse and to Alcide Herveaux.

He's the new man in my life. We've dated off and on for a few years but I've never gotten serious with him. He's a great guy and all but he doesn't have that certain umph that I want. He has beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a sexy smile. He's muscular and strong, self-sufficient, and successful. He's caring and he's crazy about Flynn. Shoot, he loves her and he also loves me. Very much. He would make any woman a great boyfriend. Hell, he'd make a great husband; just not for me. If I'm going to be honest, I've never really given him much of a chance.

Pam said that I needed to stop comparing everyone to Eric. "Everyone isn't going to be like him, Sookie. You're never going to be happy until you allow yourself to be happy. You can't keep on living for him when he's not living for you. You can't do that to yourself and you can't do that to Flynn. I know that you want that love story but it's over. You have to let it go and let yourself be happy. It kills me to see you doing this to yourself."

I said that I don't do that. "It's not my fault that Eddie was too short. It's not my fault that Andrew is too old. It's not my fault that Ethan is too young _and_ going bald. I have a full head of hair. Why can't he? And I am happy. I have my daughter, you and Amelia and my mind blowing career. I don't need a balding man to keep me on my toes. I can do that all by myself."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Your criticisms are a way for you to stay by yourself," she said with conviction; loud and obnoxious conviction. Did I mention that it was also truthful?

I knew that she was speaking the truth but I ignored her. I didn't think that any of the men were good enough to meet my child; except for Alcide. He was great with his nieces and nephews. As time went on, I did bring him around Flynn. He has become a fixture in our lives and he's good for her. He's there for her school plays, and piano recitals. He's there when I need someone to come to take her trick or treating when I work late or if Pam can't pick her up from her recitals. He's good to her and to me but there have been issues; nothing too major but issues just the same.

One day he walked with Grace and Flynn to school. One of Flynn's friends asked her if Alcide was her daddy. She looked up at him and asked, "Are you?" She was four years old.

He shook his head no but said that he was a very good friend of her mommy's and he would always be around if she or her mommy needs him. "I'll be around for as long as you and your mom need me."

She said okay and for a few hours, she was okay with that answer. She hugged his waist and took off running into to the school with her friend.

When I picked her up that day, she asked me why she didn't have a daddy like Emma and Cori. "Their daddies always come to the school. My daddy doesn't come to school. Doesn't he want me to meet me?"

I knew that the day was coming so I told her all about him that night when we got home. I told her that her daddy was far away in another country working and as soon as he could get away he would be here to see her. "Who wouldn't want to meet a beautiful, little girl like you?"

Her eyes were large when I said that he was in another country. "Where is he?"

"Sweden," I said. "That's where his homeland is."

"Wow," she said. "That's almost where Gran and Gran'pa live. We need to send him an invitation to my birthday party. I want him to come. Wow," she said again. "My daddy lives in Sweden. Can we send him an invitation to my party, mom?"

"If you want," I said. "Is that what you want?"

"Yep," she said as she nodded her head.

"Done," I said. Flynn wrote out the invitation. I stamped it and mailed it to him that night.

For the rest of the night, she kept saying wow as she thought of her dad being in Sweden and he was coming to her birthday party. Needless to say, he never showed up.

I watched my daughter's face as she looked out of the living room window and at the falling rain. She was devastated so I had to do something. I sent an email from work to my home computer. I printed it out for her and told her that it was from him. I gave her this story about it being too snowy and the planes not leaving in time for him to get here for her party. He apologized for the way his businesses kept him too busy but he loves and he always will. He promised to come and see her as soon as he could.

Luckily, she bought it. She held the letter to her little heart and sighed. "Mom, he wanted to come but the snow kept him away. He promised to see me soon. And I believe him, mom. He's going to come." She ran off to her room with her letter and closed her door.

I felt so guilty for lying to her but also because it's kind of my fault that he's not here with her. I never really got the chance to tell him about her. God knows I wanted him to know about her. I really did. I guess I should've tried a little harder and maybe things would be different. Woulda. Coulda. Shoulda but it didn't happen. It's a long story and no one really knows about it but me and Pam.

Anyway, Gran begged me to tell him. She said that Eric has a right to know his child. "He's going to be mighty upset if he learns about her from someone other than you."

"I doubt it," I mumbled.

After what happened, I wasn't too sure if she was right. I felt that it was best that he went on with his life as we went on with ours. Anyway, he was probably married by now; travelling the world with his wife. A man like Eric wouldn't stay single for long. And just as I'd figured, he has gotten around.

Pam filled me in on the skinny. I guess it was her way to get out in the dating world. He's had his share of women; actresses, models, and other tall, slim beautiful women. All brunettes. Not a short, curvy, blonde in the bunch. I guess I was just a bad experience that he didn't want to remember. He's very popular in his country and here as a matter fact; well in the corporate world. Women are crazy for him. They were totally and completely different than I am. I'm not flashy and all glitzy glam like. I'm the same down home girl I've always been. I'm content with being me. And this me, the same old me from high school and Bon Temps, wouldn't be good enough for him. Eric's different than when I knew him.

He is extremely successful and he runs with a totally different crowd now. His dad was right. I don't fit into that world. I never will fit it. Anyway, he is better off without me. Don't get me wrong. I love him. I always will but …

In only a matter of minutes, I'd almost ruined my day. I turned on the radio and the song that makes me happy was playing, _'One Step at a Time'._ I started to sing and felt better almost instantly. I looked over at the car beside me and the chauffeur was watching me and smiling. I waved and continued to sing as the traffic moved on.

"One step at time, there's no need to rush …" I made it all the way to work happy; late but happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **He Found Her**

 **New York City – November, 2014**

 **This is for Shantigal. She just sent a review begging for one more update. Just one more update. This will be the last update until next Monday. I have to get my clinical notes done. Thank Shantigal for this final update until Monday. I hope that y'all enjoy it. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Maybe, just maybe I might change my mind and post another one before the weekend rolls around. If I get enough responses, I just might do it. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Eric walked into his new office at E&S & Associates with his head held high. With one look at him, anyone could tell that he was a man that commanded respect. He demanded respect and without hesitation or provocation, each of his underlings gave him what he ordered and demanded of them. He was freely given their respect because he respected them. He treasured everything that they've done for him. He appreciated them. He respected them. And because of that, they would follow him anywhere.

When he sat down behind his desk, he waited for his personal investigator to give him the information that he needed and he was anxious for it. He'd waited ten long years to have her back into his life and now that he's found her, he was never going to let her go. She'd ran from him the last time he'd seen her but he was never going to let that happen again.

Bruce sat down in the chair across from Eric's and laughed. "The little lady that you've been looking for has been quite hard to find. She used every trick in the book to keep you from finding her but I found her. I've finally found her." He shook his head as he smiled. "I looked into her financial information and she didn't have the means to hide for as long as she has. She had to have had some help with being able to hide for as long as she's been able to. There's no way that she did this on her own." He then slid the folder that held all of Sookie's information in it across the desk to his employer.

Eric slowly opened the folder and caught his breath when he saw the picture of Sookie. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life and he's seen his share of beautiful women. Brunettes had been his preference after he'd lost her. He couldn't bear to have any blondes in his life. They could have never measured up to her ... neither did the brunettes or the gingers. No woman could ever measure up to the only woman he's ever loved.

Returning his full attention back to her pictures, he smiled. He studied the picture of her as she walked down the streets of New York on her cell phone as she laughed. He drooled over the pictures of her as she was protecting herself from the cold winds of New York. The wind was blowing through her hair. Her eyes were closed as she nestled her face deeper into her scarf. The next picture was of her, Pam, and Amelia. They were dressed to nines and looked as if they'd enjoyed a beautiful night out. The next picture was of her and a man that had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was looking down at her as he talked to her … cradling her in his arms … with love more than apparent on his face. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she smiled at whatever it was that he was saying to her.

That was the picture that he removed from the folder and ripped into shreds. "What else to do you know about her?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing really," he answered. "She's a very private woman. She works all of the time and I think that she babysits for her best friend, Pamela Ravenscroft because she always has the Ravenscroft child with her. At first I believed that they were lovers but I was wrong. Pam is with some chick named Amelia Broadway. That's a hot one right there … Pam. Anyway, I'm under the assumption that one of them may have been artificially inseminated. I've also figured that Pam is the one that helped her to hide from prying eyes, if you get my meaning."

Eric found that to be quite odd. He and Pam always kept in contact and never once did she mention having a child. But it didn't puzzle him for too long. With Pam's father and the businesses that he dabbles in, it's best that she keeps her personal life as personal as possible. And it's more than possible that Pam helped in hiding Sookie from him. They're best friends. Best friends stick together. He wouldn't have expected anything less from her. As a matter of fact, it pleased him that Pam would go through such lengths to keep Sookie safe from prying eyes.

"Good," Eric nodded. "What name is she using now?"

"She's gone back to using Sookie Stackhouse. I think that the other names were only used to keep you from finding her. Do you know how many Sookie Stackhouses I found on the internet? At least 5,000 and most of them were living in the little town of Bon Temps. Black ones. Asian ones. Indian ones. You name the race and they had several Sookies attached to them. As I said before, it's as if someone was helping her to stay hidden. But get this; she is a slick one, your girl is. She spelled her name with an 'eh' at the end. Sookeh Stachaus is what she'd been using for years. After she'd established herself as a very successful lawyer, she chalked it all up as a typo and went back to using her given name."

Eric laughed outright this time. He wasn't surprised to hear that she'd changed her name. He knew that something was wrong the day that she left Sweden without telling him goodbye. She'd stopped taking his calls and she'd stopped writing him letters. And since that day, he has been looking for her and he's never stopped.

He stood up from his desk and said, "Are the headhunters still trying to take her from the E&S & Associates?"

Bruce nodded his head. "They sure are. She is on her way to becoming a full-fledged partner if I'm hearing my gossip right. She's won quite a few high profiled cases. She's a fucking gold mine, Mr. Northman."

"Did she accept the increase in pay that was offered to her?"

"Yeah," he said. "Last week. She's not going anywhere."

"Do you have anything else for me?"

He reached down in his briefcase and pulled out a newspaper from Bon Temps and gave it to Eric. "Not really. The lead that you gave me on her brother was a great help. He is as dull as an unsharpened pencil. I told him that we went to school together, me and him, and he bought it. I asked him about how his sister is doing and he told me just enough to get me started. He let me look at this scrapbook that his grandparents kept of Ms. Stackhouse."

He pointed at the newspaper that he'd given to Eric and said, "Bon Temps has special section for their successful former residents. This was the first year she was written mentioned. Jason said that her grandparents had always wanted to put her in the paper but she wouldn't let them. He decided to do it for them a couple of months ago. He didn't tell her about it. He said that she would've been madder than a wet cat."

A look of pride appeared on Eric's face as he looked at the picture. There was his Sookie's smiling face. She was up for a promotion. She was the youngest attorney in the firm to have even been considered. He could understand why Jason wanted all of Bon Temps to know how great his sister is. He had every reason to be proud.

Bruce's voice interrupted Eric's thoughts. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Northman. Your woman hasn't changed a bit since high school."

Eric nodded. "Very lucky," he said. He then reached into his desk and stood as he handed Bruce an envelope with a wad of money in it. "Thank you, Bruce. If I need you anymore, I will call you."

"You have my number," he said as he took the envelope. The two men shook hands just before Bruce left the room.

Once Bruce was gone, Eric called his attorney. "Have all of the major players in the conference room waiting on me. Tell them that I will be a little late."

Niall laughed. "Is it right for me to assume that you want to make a grand entrance?"

Eric laughed. "You have assumed correctly."

"Everything has gone as planned?" Niall asked.

"Yes," Eric answered. "I will have my lover back in my arms in no time at all."

"I am happy for you, Eric," Niall replied. "I'll see you in the next thirty minutes."

"Or less," he said. "It depends on how much longer I can go without seeing her."

Niall laughed in the phone. "I hope that your reunion goes as planned." There was then a slight pause. "Your father called again. What do I tell him?"

Eric's playful demeanor was now gone. "Tell him nothing," he answered. "He will get nothing from me. As far as I'm concerned, he can rot in hell. Let him die."

"As you wish," Niall said. "And what about Freyda; what do we do about her?"

"Her time will come," Eric said. "I have big plans for her. Make sure she learns of everything but don't tell her anything directly. Let her see what she'll never be to me."

"Done," Niall replied as he ended the call.

Eric hung up the phone and returned to his chair. He leaned down and picked up the picture of Sookie. The one that showed her laughing and talking on her cell phone. He traced his finger over the outline of her face. He'd finally found her. After ten years of searching, he'd finally found her and he was going to get her back. And he was going to let nothing stand in his way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **10 years and a Day Part 2**

 **It Could Be Anybody**

 **New York City – November, 2014**

 **Here y'all go. This is definitely the last chapter until Monday. I hope that this will do y'all until Monday. I hope that this is the fix that y'all need. Enjoy everyone and please, let me know what you think.**

 **S/N: For Korkiebugg, their tattoos read 'Yours'. They're right above their hearts.**

* * *

I hummed _One Step at a Time_ as I walked through the lobby of what used to be CAPRA. I was going to have to get used to saying E &S & Associates. I already feel that it's going to be a great fit for me. For us all. Things appeared to be going on the right track for most of us from what I could tell. Most of us have gotten raises. Most of us still have our jobs. And from what I've heard through the grapevine, there are supposed to be some more promotions handed out and a few firings too but that happens most times when new management comes in. Other than that, things have been on the up and up for us. I have to admit that in the beginning, I was a little bit skeptical but I'm not anymore. It's still all so new and exciting. And I wanted to spread the excitement around to my fellow workers. I'm pretty sure that they needed it.

Everyone that I passed this morning in the lobby received a smile. Shoot, I was giving them away for free. They could have as many as they wanted and they gladly took them. Everyone was smiling with me. Not one person got past me without hearing me say good morning to them. When I stepped onto the elevator, there were sneers and glares coming from all around. Some people were yawning. Some of them had their heads bowed and their eyes closed. Others were leaned against the wall of the elevator with their eyes closed; half asleep. Well, this had to stop. This was an awful way to start the weekend; yawning and all frowned up. They needed to smile and they needed to smile now.

By the time we reached the fortieth floor and I had stepped off of the elevator, they were laughing and they were wide awake. I told them the joke about the wide mouth frog and the crocodile. It's Flynn's favorite joke. It works on her whenever she's in a bad mood. I figured I'd try it on my fellow co-workers. And it worked like a charm.

Some were getting off of the elevator with me; still laughing. The ones that had to keep going leaned off of the elevator and waved good-bye. Some of them told me to have a great day. I wished them the same.

One lady even said, "Thanks for the laugh. I needed it. I can't wait to tell my husband that joke. He'll love it."

All they needed was a smile and a kind word.

Gran would've been proud.

"Looking good, Sookie," Todd sang to me when I walked past his desk.

"Not as good as you do," I replied with a wink.

"Always fierce, honey," he said with a snap of his fingers. "That's why they pay me the big bucks. And don't worry about being a little late. The new boss hasn't shown up yet; none of them have."

"Good to know," I said as I waved at him over my head and went into my office.

I wasn't in my office two minutes before Einin came running in as if she was being chased by some maniac. "You are late, Sookie. What happened? Where were you? I've been running around here like a chicken with my head cut off and you were nowhere to be found." She looked completely frazzled and it was only 9:15. "Did you oversleep?" she asked. She then shook her head no. "You never oversleep. It must have been the traffic. Was it the traffic? I'll bet that it was the traffic. Where were you?"

"You're right. It was the traffic," I said calmly. "It'll be okay. They're not even here yet." I placed my briefcase on the floor next to the coat rack as I hung up my coat. I could feel Einin's eyes following my every move. "Isn't it a gorgeous day?" My smile broadened. "It's an undeniably gorgeous day. It's a little chilly out but it's great. I love New York, don't you? I never thought that I would but I really love New York. It's the second best place in the world."

Bon Temps is first.

Home always comes first.

When I looked at her, she was shaking her head no. "Who said that they weren't here? I saw two limos pull up in front the building over an hour ago. A gaggle of men came rolling out of the limos. It had to be them, right? They're here, Sookie. I just know it. And I'm not ready! What if they don't like me? What if they decide to demote me? What if they bring in their own people and replace all of us?" With squinted eyes, she looked at me. "Why are you so damned calm?" She threw her arms up in frustration. "You're making me nervous, Sookie. Why are you so calm, dammit!?"

I hit the intercom button on my desk phone and asked Todd to bring us some coffee. I walked around my desk and took her hand. I led her to the couch and sat her down. I then said, "Because you're not. Listen to me, Einin. You're irreplaceable. We're all irreplaceable. This law firm would shut down without us. We are the reason they wanted to acquire this firm. We are the reason that they pay us the big bucks. Our hard work put us here. We are the best in the business. How many other law firms have the joy of having us work for them? None. We are the best. _We_ are allowing _them_ to work with _us_. _They_ are the lucky ones. _They_ should be kissing our boots. _They_ should be the ones running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Not you but them. They should be cowering at the fact that they are finally going to meet the best that this world has to offer. And you are the best, Einin. You are. You know this, right?"

She nodded her head frantically; red curls were flying left and right. Todd entered the office without the coffee and said, "Miss. Greenbrier, Miss. Stackhouse, they're here." He bowed as he dramatically ushered us from the room.

Einin jumped up from the couch but I held onto her hand. She looked down at me and I said, "Calmly, leave this office. Put that killer two-million-watt smile on your face and charm them as only you can. Walk out of here with your head held high and let them see you. Let them see the power that you radiate. Let them know that they did not make a mistake by acquiring this firm. This world is yours, Einin. We just live in it. Do you hear me?"

She smiled brilliantly and nodded. "I can do this," she said.

"You can," I agreed. "Now, breathe and relax," I said.

She did as I asked. "Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

"You are," I assured her. I then released her hand and let her go. And she did as instructed. She walked out with her back straight and her head held high. Though I couldn't see her face, I knew that she was smiling.

Once she was gone and out of ear shot, Todd stepped in front of me and said, "They said that their boss would be in later. There was some type of personal emergency that had to be attended to. They said that they'd get the meeting started just as soon as he arrives. They are in the conference room and they want to do a meet and greet with you and Einin. They've brought a few of their associates with them."

I touched his shoulder and said, "Thanks but why are you telling me? Einin could've handled it."

In his own flamboyant way, he looked at me over his glasses and said, "Look at her, Sookie. She'd have had a fit if I'd told her. She'd think that it was her fault." He clapped his hands in front of himself and rolled his eyes. His perfectly pink painted nails were waving back and forth. "Look at my nail," he said as he showed me his pinky. It was chipped. "She had me in here until ten last night typing gibberish. There was no way I was telling her that the big man was going to be late. There is no way that she could've handled it."

I laughed and thanked him once more as we left the office. I proceeded to follow Lori, Einin's receptionist, into the conference room. Curtis, Jackson, and Gregory followed in behind me. When Einin, Lori, and I walked in, the men stood for us. Einin wasn't the sniveling mess she was earlier. She was still smiling and full of confidence; just as I knew she would be.

"Hello, gentlemen," she announced. "Welcome E&S & Associates; formally known as Capra. I'm Einin Greenbrier and this," she said as she placed her hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. She's my right _and_ my left hand. Most times, she's my brain. I don't know what I'd do without her." She then proceeded to introduce Lori, Curtis, Jackson, and Gregory. "They're team leaders with the firm as well. I know that we are growing but we have so much to offer. It pleases us to have been given this chance to become a part of your growing and successful firm."

We all gave our thanks as we stood behind Einin.

The elder gentleman was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Niall Brigant. I'm not the head honcho. He's running late but I am his head attorney. I have to apologize for him but he will be along shortly. If you don't mind waiting for him before we get the meeting started, that would be greatly appreciated."

As if we really had too much of choice.

Einin smiled at Mr. Brigant and told him that it was not a problem. "We can get to know the other associates that are with you if that's not a problem."

Niall then introduced the three men and the woman that were with him. Everyone seemed to be nice and very proficient. There were smiles and handshakes from everyone present. It was quite pleasant. It was a lot better than I'd expected; especially with Einin. I am so glad that she has relaxed. Like I said, she's an amazing woman and she's so much better than she believes herself to be.

She was just as pleasing and as pleasant as she usually is. "If you'd like to eat a little something while we wait for the new boss, we have fruit juices and coffee. We also have several types of pastries for you to enjoy. Please help yourselves." She motioned to the buffet that was set up at the other end of the conference room.

The elderly gentleman, Niall Brigant, was extremely polite and accepted Einin's offer. "We appreciate your hospitality," he said as he looked into her eyes. His smile broadened as she smiled at him. I could tell that Mr. Brigant may have a thing for Ms. Greenbrier.

As a matter of fact, I'm almost sure that he had a thing for her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he'd been here. I was thinking that I may have to play matchmaker later on. Einin hasn't had a date in almost two years. The jerk that she was dating was an a-hole and he didn't deserve her. She was devastated when he left her. She'd learned that he was just using her as a sugar mama and she's been gun shy ever since. I've been trying to get her back in the game but she said that she needed a little time.

Smiling at Niall, I thought to myself that time was up.

He was an extremely good looking man. He had silvering hair and it was thick and full. He had the most mesmerizing pair of green eyes that I've ever seen and he was dressed to the nines. Anyone could tell that his suit was specifically made for him. It fit him perfectly. It was more than obvious that there was nothing that Einin could give him that he couldn't get for himself. He didn't need her money or her connections. He would be absolutely perfect for her.

"Ms. Greenbrier," Niall said as he walked to where Einin and I were standing. "Would you care to join me?" He held two china plates which in turn held cinnamon rolls.

I could feel Einin tense up when she saw the cinnamon rolls. Einin feels that she's overweight. She's on a lifetime diet. I know that she's thinking that if she eats it, her panties will be cutting off her circulation by lunchtime. Einin is a size five and she works out every single day … two hours before work … an hour after work. She is extremely obsessive.

I leaned close to her and patted her back. "You can do this, Einin. We'll stay an extra fifteen minutes at the gym tonight if you want."

"You're the best, Sookie," she said as she made her way to Niall Brigant.

Einin is thirty-nine and alone. I hope that she gives Niall a chance. She needs this. She's married to her job. She said that she doesn't have time for a family. She's a great person and she's adorable. She never has a hair out of place; makeup is always flawless. She has a body to die for and she's beautiful. I've always told her how beautiful she is. Everyone realizes it but her. Obviously, Mr. Brigant realizes it too. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of her. It made me happy to see that someone else sees Einin as a beautiful woman. Hopefully, she'll see it too.

"They look good together, do they not?" a voice said in my ear.

I could feel the blood drain from my face as chills went through my body. It couldn't be. That voice could belong to any man that buys law firms. It doesn't have to be him. It could be anybody. My mind was shooting sparks. There could be a million reasons that I think it's him. For one, I was thinking about him on my way to work. That had to be it. It's not him. There had to be at least a hundred men that sounded like that but only one could make me feel as I feel right now.

I placed my hand to my heart over the tattoo and closed my eyes and I counted to ten. I had to place my free hand onto the table to keep from fainting dead away.

When I was able to, I answered his question. "They do," I said in my most professional voice as my back straightened and my pulse quickened. I wanted to turn around but I knew that if I did, he would see. He would see what he's always done to me … even after ten years and a day of not seeing him.

The sound of his voice brought back every memory that we shared for the first eighteen years of our lives; the playground, the blue raspberry ring pop engagement ring, the swing set, and our relationship. Our first time was with each other. We professed our undying love to each other. When we made love for the last time, we promised each other forever. We were supposed to be married by now. Then the most important person in my life popped into my mind. Our daughter, Flynn.

"How have you been, Sookie?" he asked as he stepped in closer to my body. He placed his hand on the small of my back and it happened. I squeezed my eyes closed as I whimpered at feel of his hand.

My heart stopped as my hand tightened over my chest. I didn't answer him. I didn't look at him. I couldn't so I did the only thing that I could do. I walked straight ahead. I didn't look at anyone that was in the room with me. I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going but I was going.

Einin looked curiously at me and before she could ask what was wrong, I mouthed the words, "I'll be back."

Without waiting for her to respond, I left through the back door of the conference room. My fantastic and perfect day was now more than I could handle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Eric Has Returned**

 **Y'all have spoiled me with all of those great responses and wonderful reviews. I can't help but to keep posting the chapters. I don't know what would happen if I got a lot more reviews. I'd probably post even more chapters. Can you imagine? I sure can!**

 **Anyway, happy reading, y'all!**

* * *

"Sookie?" Todd called out to me as I sprinted past his desk.

I shook my head no as I went to my office. There was no way that I could deal with his questions right now. I had to deal with more important things. Such as that big, tall Viking that just so happens to be my new boss.

Eric.

It never dawned on me that he was the one that had bought out CAPRA. Why would it? I didn't know that he had been dabbling in the world of law. I sure as hell didn't know that he knew where I was. It never dawned on me that he was looking for me. I didn't know that I was even an inkling of a thought in his mind but he's here. He's here and he's found me.

Eric.

The man that I'd once loved more than life itself was back. The man that ignored me during my little sabbatical in Sweden was here in New York … in my office building … where I work. The man that stopped answering my letters was here. The man that ignored the many birthday invitations that I and his daughter had sent to him was here. The man that I'm supposed to be married to by now is in my conference room. The man that I'd once loved more than anyone in this world has returned.

Eric.

I closed the door of my office behind me and I paced back and forth as I thought about what had just happened. I can't believe he's here. Why would he come here? I almost screamed when I thought about how his internship at his mom's company was more important than my visit. He never replied to any of my letters when I told him that I was pregnant or that we have a daughter. He never came to the birthday parties that he was invited to. Yeah, I invited him to more than one party and he never showed up. Not once did he reply and now he was here.

Eric.

I'd traveled to Sweden to tell him that I was pregnant but I never got the chance. I mailed him letter after letter to let him know that I was pregnant and never heard one word from him. Pam said that I shouldn't blame him for ignoring me or the letters. She said that something may have happened for him to not to be able to spend time with me during my trip. The letters could've been lost in the mail, she said. That's one reason why he may not have received them. I'd asked her if he'd mentioned them when she would visit and she wouldn't answer me. I took that to mean that he hadn't. I asked her if she'd ever seen him open up any other mail. Once again, she didn't answer me. I assumed that she did. And maybe she was right. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe Appius had intercepted the letters and he'd gotten rid of them. Or maybe he didn't believe that Flynn is his daughter. Or maybe he just didn't have room in his life for a child or for me. Maybe my time with him had passed and he was trying to make it easier for me to accept.

Eric.

She said that since Appius was living in Sweden with Eric, he could've hidden the letters from him. She told me that Eric would never ignore me. He would never hurt me. She said that he talked about me all of the time when she'd go to visit with him. He'd question her about me but she stayed true to her promise. She told him nothing. She swore time and time again that Eric loves me and would never desert me. He'd never hurt me. But he did. Over time, he'd stopped writing. He'd stopped calling. So, I stopped writing and I stopped calling. I thought that it was because of Flynn. He didn't want a child. He wasn't ready so he'd decided to stop all contact. I'd done him one better. I'd changed my phone number. I'd changed my name. I'd changed everything. If he was willing to cut all ties, then I was willing to follow his lead.

Eric.

Maybe Pam was right. Maybe Appius had gotten the letters and hid them from Eric. He's not above that. If he thought that I'd be bad for the Northman name, what would he think of Flynn? But what if it wasn't Appius? Maybe Eric got the letters and that's why he stopped writing. He didn't want the responsibility.

Pam volunteered to go to Sweden and tell him but I forbade her from saying one word to him. I told her that if she tells him, she will never see me and Flynn again. I wasn't sure that he didn't get the letters. She said that the only way to find out was to ask him. I didn't want her to ask him. I was too afraid of what the answer was going to be. I couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready for it. But he's here.

Eric has returned.

Why?

He was probably married by now or at least in a relationship. It then dawned on me. I'm in a relationship too. I have a boyfriend. I can let Eric know that I'm in a relationship and that we have a child and that way, things will remain as they are. I won't have to fear being rejected again and I surely won't have to put our daughter through that. I can ask Alcide to do this for me. He'll do it. I know that he will. We can build a relationship off of it. Alcide and I can get married and that'll be that. It'll work. I'm almost sure that I'm thinking stupid.

I knew that it was a stupid idea as soon as it popped into my head.

Eric ... fuck me! I squeezed my eyes closed. "Fuck!" I yelled out loud.

I snatched my briefcase from the floor and the keys from the desk as I ran past it. I ran to the coat rack and grabbed my coat and my purse. When I flung my door open, I walked smack dab into a chest; a man's chest. A chest that smelled like the most masculine cologne I've ever smelled in my life. I took it upon myself to inhale as deeply as possible before stepping away from him.

With my head down, I took a step back. "Excuse me. I didn't see you standing there," I said to the floor.

He only stood there and I could feel him staring at me. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said to the floor. I took a step back and allowed him to come in.

When he entered my office, I glanced up at him. From the back, he looked the exact same; tall and good looking. I can only imagine what the front looked like. While his back was still to me, I put my coat and purse back on the coat rack and placed my briefcase on the floor by the door. I walked to my desk and placed my keys on it. I sighed in defeat. I had nowhere to run now. He was in here with me and I had to face the music … sort of. What would everyone think if I took off running while my new boss was in my office speaking with me?

I couldn't bring myself to face him so I looked out the window and into the city. Just being close to Eric has broken my heart all over again. Why did he have to come here? Why couldn't he have just stayed away? It is best for all of us if he'd just stayed away. Our worlds are too different. We're not what we used to be. We're too different and we can't go back to how we used to be. We can never go back.

And again, I knew that was some stupid nonsense as soon as it popped into my head.

More than anything I wanted to run to him and tell him that I forgive him for not responding to the letters or the invitations. I wanted to tell him that we could get past all of that. None of it matters. It's in the past. I wanted to tell him that we could start over and it could be just as it was in the past. I forgive him. I could finally tell him that I love him and that I can't wait for him to meet his daughter. I wanted to tell him that he has occupied my every thought. I wanted to tell him that every aspect of my life revolved around him. I wanted to tell him that I waited for him but that can't happen. I can't tell him any of what I want to tell him. He doesn't want a family and I'm not going to force it on him. I don't want this in my life. I don't need this.

I was getting better.

I was going to try and make it work with Alcide.

I was getting used to him being gone.

But he's back.

When he left, I was determined to make it. When he ignored me during my time in Sweden, I took that to mean that we were done. When he didn't reply to my letters, I knew that that it was over and we can't take it back. That was his way of telling me that he was over me. And I've come to terms with it. It's been ten years. I can do this. I will do this. I have had grown men crying at my feet. I have made them grovel and beg for my pity. I have had them chasing me … begging me to let them have me. I am the fiercest bitch on the planet and I can do anything that I put my mind to. It didn't matter that all of those things have happened in the courtroom. It just matters that they happened. And it is because of who I am.

I'm Sookie Fucking Stackhouse.

I began to smile to myself. I quickly turned around and looked at him and he was so handsome that I had to catch my breath. He is even more beautiful now than he was when we were in high school. His eyes were mesmerizing. His smile was even more heartbreaking. His body was even more tantalizing than I remember. His tailor made suit fit him perfectly and he looked extremely GQ. His front was so much better than his back.

I walked to the couch and offered him my hand in greeting. He looked at it before he took it. "You look great. You haven't changed at all. How have you been?" I asked.

I couldn't breathe or move. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His eyes had me trapped and there was nothing that I could do about it. I never thought that I'd see those eyes again.

I have to keep telling myself, " _Don't fall for it Sookie. Let him go back. Let him go back no matter how bad you want him_."

"Sookie," he whispered my name only as he can. "It's so good to see you. You're even more beautiful than in person. May I?" he asked as he pointed at the couch.

"Sure," I said as I frowned. What in the hell does that mean ... in person?

Once he was seated, he patted the space beside him. "Please, sit with me."

"Sure," I said as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "So, you're the new owner?"

I'm going to have to quit. I can't fuck the boss and still work here. I almost fainted. I can't believe I thought that. I hoped I didn't say it out loud.

Obviously, I didn't because he was answering my question. "Yes, I am. I see a lot of potential with this company. I figure with the money that my other companies will bring in and the money from my other business associates, this firm will be the best out there. I've had my accounting team to look over the books and this firm is extremely prosperous. It will be even more prosperous with us working together; you and me. Though it's a small firm, I see a lot of potential here. The management team here has a lot to offer." His eyes were on me when he said that. He licked his lips and said it again, "A lot to offer."

My heart began to thud as hard as it could in my chest. I could feel my blouse flutter with each beat. I wondered if he could hear it. What if he wasn't here for the job? What if Pam had finally told him about Flynn? No. Pam wouldn't do that. She promised and she's always kept her word. I knew that I was being paranoid. If he knew about Flynn, he wouldn't have come here. He would have been banging on my door with Pam in tow.

"That's great … really great. I'm happy that things have worked out for you," I said.

I wasn't really paying him much attention because I could smell him. Not just his cologne but him. I couldn't stop imagining him inside of me; making love to me again. I'll bet everything that I own that his lips are softer than they used to be. They look like little pink pillows. And his ... oh my goodness, I can't do this. We could play catch up in my big king size bed and we could sleep in without being disturbed. Wouldn't that be nice? I asked myself. I even answered my own question with a nod and a smile.

"Sookie, did you hear me?" he asked.

"What?" I said; my face was flushed and my breathing was labored. "What were you saying to me?"

"Are you okay?" He had the biggest smirk on his face. He knew what I was thinking and feeling. He could probably feel it.

"I'm great," I said. "I'm great." I held my head down so that I could compose myself. When I was looking at him again, I asked, "How long have you been back in America?"

Brushing my hair from my face he said, "Not long. I went to Bon Temps to visit your grandparents' graves. I wanted to let them know that I miss them and I'm sorry that I couldn't come to their funerals." He stared deeply into my eyes. "I wanted to be there for you but I was in Japan when Adele passed on and India when Mitchell passed. I also didn't know if I'd be welcome."

I shook my head and said, "No. Don't ever think that. You were always welcome in their home. You know that. They've always loved you. You were like a son to them. You will always be a part of our family. You're an honorary Stackhouse, don't you remember? Gran'pa gave you that title long ago. You should never wonder if you're welcome in our home."

He smiled. "Thanks for saying that," he said. He then cleared his throat and said, "I've tried calling you but I couldn't reach you. Pam has been my only source of communication but she would tell me nothing about you. I wanted to be there for you."

"I know ... and thank you for your condolences. The flowers that you sent were beautiful. Gran would've loved those tulips." His hand was still on my face. I wanted to lean in and kiss him but instead I stood up and said, "I guess we'd better go and join the others."

Eric stood up with me and took my hand. "Sookie, I came back so that we could talk about your visit to Sweden. The way that we left things; I want to tell you that ..."

Before he could finish, Todd walked into my office. "Pam is on line one. She said that there's an emergency. She said that Flynn has had an accident. Don't worry about driving. I've already called a cab. He's downstairs waiting for you."

I dropped Eric's hand and grabbed my purse and coat. As I was putting on my coat, I said, "Thanks, Todd. Have you told Einin?"

"Yes," he said. "She said to call her to let her know that everything's okay."

Taking a quick look at Eric, I saw hurt on his face. I would love to stay here and catch up with him but Flynn needs me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said in a silent whisper. "Sure."

When I stepped on the elevator and turned around, Eric was watching me. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. "I'm sorry," I said to him as the doors closed.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

When the cabbie took me to Lenox Hill Hospital, I asked him to wait for me. If I have a hurt child, I very well can't walk her home. She may be seriously hurt. I ran inside and I had the look that all concerned mothers have. I looked all around me and saw neither hide nor hair of my girls. Maybe she's already been seen. With any luck they've treated her since Pam is listed as her next of kin. I ran to the front desk and asked for the names Pamela Ravenscroft and Flynn Ravenscroft.

It's a long story that'll be explained soon enough. When you're in hiding, you have to go that extra mile, you know?

"They're on the second floor," the woman said as she searched through the computer.

"Thank you."

While I waited for the elevator, Pam was walking towards me. Flynn was running to me. When she reached me, she jumped into my arms. "Hey mom; what are you doing here?" She had a huge bandage on her arm.

I brushed the hair back from her baby face and kissed her. "What am I doing here? You're my baby. Todd said that you were hurt and that Pam brought you to the hospital. What happened?" I hugged her before putting her down. I looked at my baby's bandaged arm and almost cried. Her little arm was red and her shirt had blood on it. "My poor baby," I cried. "What happened? Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Mom, please," she said as she rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, you know?"

"She was messing in my bathroom again. She tried shaving the non-existent hair on her arms. She didn't have to get any minor or major surgery done or anything like that. She scared the hell out of me though." Pam told me how she came running down the hall and said don't get mad. Pam knew right then something was wrong. Flynn never got to tell her because Pam saw the blood running down her arm. She immediately placed her in the car and drove her to the hospital. "But she's fine."

Flynn looked up at Pam with a frown on her face. "Pam overreacted, mom. I only told her not to get mad because I knew that she would."

"Erica Flynn Northman (I'll explain that too … but later … I promise)," I said to her. She knew that when I said her first and middle names, she was in trouble. "Your excuses are just that, young lady. You were wrong. What have we told you about trying to shave your body hair?"

When she was three she turned on Jason's clippers and shaved off her eyebrows. When she was four, she used the same clippers that Jason was supposed to put away when she came for a visit and plugged the front of her hair. She had a moon shaped crescent in the center of her head.

She motioned for me to come to her level and she placed her little hands on either side of my face. She started rubbing my face and kissed my nose and my cheeks over and over again. "I'm sorry, mommy. I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh brother," Pam said. "You are such a little faker. You play this ' _I'm a baby_ ' act every single time you do something wrong. You don't fool me for one second, little girl. Not for one second. Your mom falls for that predictable act every time but I don't."

Pam was right and wrong.

I fall for it every single time. It never fails and I love it. Just as she does. "Don't do it again, okay? You scared me." I hugged her to me and said, "You almost gave me a heart attack. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "It was just a cut."

I kissed her and stood upright. She went to Pam and asked, "Are we still going to the museum?"

"If you want to," she said. "But you pull this shit with me again young lady …" Pam was ready to take it to the next level with that foul mouth of hers.

"Pam," I said. "Language, please."

Pam only stared at me and went back to scolding Flynn. "If you pull this shit again, you're going to be in deep shit, little lady. Do you hear me?" Flynn then pulled her faker routine on Pam.

She rested her pretty blonde head on Pam's waist and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, Auntie. Don't be mad at me. Are you mad at me?" She looked up at Pam with those sad puppy dog eyes and pouty bottom lip and whined. "Please don't be mad at me."

Pam pulled Flynn into her side and shook her head. "You're a con artist." She chuckled. "I love you, kid."

"Flynn, you go and sit on that chair for a second. I have to talk to Pam." As she skipped to the seat, I added, "Don't move and don't you speak to anyone."

"Okay," she said.

While we watched her, I said to Pam, "He's here."

"Who's here?" she asked.

"Him," I said.

"What?" she asked. Her mouth had fallen open from surprise when she looked at me.

I nodded.

She stepped really close to me and asked, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Why should I?" I asked. "I went all the way to Sweden to see him and he ignored me the entire time. I wrote him letters, Pam. I'd even sent him pictures and he never once replied to them. I sent him birthday invitations and I heard nothing from him. If he wanted to know her, he should've written me back. He should've at least called."

Pam just looked at me. I could see the frustration on her face and hear it in her voice. "You've been giving me that same bullshit excuse for years. I can't hide her from him anymore. It's not fair. You know how his father is, Sookie. Eric would have never deserted you and his child if he'd known about her. You know that just as well as I do. Either you tell me tonight what's going on or I'm telling him. Gran was right. He has the right to get to know his child, Sookie. You tell him or I will."

She walked away from me and said, "Come on, Flynn. Let's go." When she took Flynn's hand and as they were walking to the doors, she turned back around and said, "Tonight, Sookie and I mean it."

"Pam," I said to her.

She waved over her shoulder to me as she and Flynn continued to walk on. Flynn started skipping. I heard her ask, "Can we get ice cream after the museum?"

"No," Pam said. Before they walked through the doors, I heard her ask, "Where do you want to go?"

I knew that Pam was mad at me. She didn't say another word to me when she left. I also knew that Pam was serious and that she was going to tell him if I didn't do it. I had to at least try to buy myself a little extra time.

But was it going to be enough?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I'm Not Angry**

 **Y'all say that I'm spoiling y'all with all of these extra chapters. I have to tell ya, I think that it's the other way around. These reviews are really stoking my ego. I can't thank y'all enough for the extra toot toots that I'm getting and I love it to death. Here's another chapter before Monday. And I promise, y'all will get Monday's chapter as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter just as much as you've enjoyed the others. And by the way. There's a tease of a little Eric and Sookie in this one.**

* * *

I made it back to the office that same day with my daughter and my heart intact. Todd followed me into my office and he was carrying a teddy bear with a big pink heart in the middle of his chest, a mug with a big red heart on it, and yellow heart shaped balloon tied around the handle of the mug. "I went downstairs to the gift shop and got this for my girl. Give this to baby Flynn for me. I hope that she's going to be alright. She is going to be alright, isn't she?" he asked.

I nodded as I hung my coat up. "She was trying to shave again. She didn't have to get any stitches. Pam took her to the hospital to have the wound cleaned. As always, Flynn said that Pam overreacted. Pam said that Flynn under-reacted so you know how that goes. I'll give her the bear and balloon as soon as I see her but I'm keeping the mug." I took the bear, balloon and the mug. I could see in the near future that it would be sitting in the corner of her room with the other bears and stuffed animals that every person that has ever met her has been buying her since she could walk; especially Todd. He and Douglas, Todd's husband, took her to the fair last year and she came home with several bears, worms, and dogs. And they're all sitting in the corner of her room in the stuffed animal hammock that they bought for her.

"So," Todd said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. He then sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" I asked.

"The scoop, precious," Todd began. "I want to know everything. The Viking. You. What's the story? He was holding your hand and looking all serious when I walked in. If it had not been about Flynn, I would have turned around and left your office and put my ear to the door." With a wave of his hand, he said, "Tell me before I die from an acute case of nosiness. It can be quite fatal, you know. Many of my friends have succumbed to that ailment. Don't let me become the next victim."

I ignored him and asked. "Are they having the meeting?"

"Not yet; Mr. Northman wanted to wait to see if you were coming back. Einin told him that you may not return if something has happened to Flynn but he said that he'd rather wait and see. He said that if you didn't return, he's postpone the meeting until tomorrow," Todd replied. "I guess it's a good thing that he waited."

I smiled broadly. "Really?" I asked as I sat beside him. "He wanted to wait for me?"

"He damn sure did. Now, tell me," he said as he nodded. "Girlfriends share, now spill, girlfriend."

I leaned over Todd's lap and looked towards my office door. Since no one was coming, I decided to spill my guts. "He is something, isn't he? He is the most handsome man I've ever known in my life. And I've known him all of my life."

Todd's hand fanned his face as he pretended to fall back on the couch. "He certainly is but how do you know him?"

"We went to school together. He was my best friend; he and Pam were my world. We did everything together. You never saw either of us without the other. It was good. We were good. He was my first _everything_ ," I whispered. Todd waited for me to finish the sentence not realizing that I had finished the sentence.

When he caught the hint, his mouth fell open. He looked from me to the door. "The tall, Swedish god … you can't be serious? You've been with him … sexually?" he whispered.

I fell back on the arm of the couch. "I am and yes! He was my best friend from kindergarten to high school. He was just amazing to me, Todd. I thought that the sun and moon rose and set just for him." I looked up at the ceiling as I talked about him. "Everything about him was wonderful. His eyes were my favorite part. They could make me feel … ah; you know what they made me feel. All gushy and mushy on the inside."

Todd swooned. "Yes I do."

"I know that you do."

"What happened?" he asked. "Why are you not with him?"

I sat up and looked at Todd. I haven't talked about this with anyone in years. "His dad sent him away to work his summer internship at his mom's business in Sweden. Eric had other familial obligations that didn't involve me; at least that's what his dad told us. But I think that I was the biggest factor in the decision to send him away. His dad said that I'm not the right type for Eric because I didn't come from money." It hurts just as it did the first time I'd heard Appius say that I wasn't good enough.

"Fucker," Todd said.

"I know, right?"

"Right."

"Oh," I added. "He made sure to remind me that he isn't an elitist but I'm not the right one for his son. Not the right breeding. Not the right bank accounts. Not the right type. I'd gone to Sweden to see Eric and he made sure to tell me where I belong and it's not with his son. But he's not an elitist."

With a cocked eyebrow, Todd said, " _Rotten_ fucker. I know that you told the Viking what his dad said to you. From the way that he was watching you, he wouldn't have stood for that at all."

I said nothing.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked.

"No," I whispered. "I couldn't do that. From what Eric told me, it wouldn't have mattered. He was obligated to whatever his mom wanted of him. He didn't have a choice. I figured that there was no need to add to his problems. I love him enough to let him go. I couldn't make matters worse for him. I couldn't let my wants get in the way of what he had to do. That's not me. That's not who I am. You don't know how I wanted to be that person ... just so that I could keep him."

I looked away in shame because I've always wondered if I'd been selfish enough to claim him as my own, what our lives would be like; his, Flynn's, and mine. Maybe if I'd stayed in Sweden and told Eric why I was there, if things would have changed. I've always wondered if Eric was disappointed because I didn't fight hard enough for us. Sometimes, if I tell myself the truth, I am. I'm extremely disappointed in myself.

Todd's eyes were sad. "You still love him?"

"I do," I said. "I've always loved him. I've never loved anyone but him. It's always been Eric. We were supposed to be married by now. When I was with him, I knew what it was like to swim through the stars. I know what it was like to breathe him. I actually _breathed_ him, Toddy. I've always believed that he is my story … my love story."

Todd placed his hand to his chest as he fell dramatically back onto the couch. "I wish that I had thought of that. That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. When I came in here to tell you about Flynn, I could see it on your face. It has to be an amazing and torturous feeling to love someone from afar for so long." He then frowned. "How long has it been?"

"A long time … too long," I whispered. My mouth then fell open from sheer embarrassment. "Do you think he saw it … how I feel about him?"

"Undoubtedly," he said. "He'd have to be either blind or stupid not to see it. And from what I can tell," he said as he looked towards the door. "That man is not blind or stupid. He is fine as hell."

I slapped myself on the forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

Todd stood up and offered me his hand. When I took it and he helped me up, he said, "Honey, we all are when it comes to love but if you don't tell him then you are an idiot. My mother hates Douglas but I love him. Do you think that it matters what she thinks? Hell no," he said with quite a bit of emphasis. "You have to live for you. You have to live for your own happiness, honey. Fuck his daddy. You should tell him what his dad has done. You shouldn't hide that from him. He needs to know."

"You know what, Toddy?" I asked. "You're the second person to say that to me today and both of you are right but it's easier said than done."

"It's not too hard to claim what is yours, girl. You have to if you want him." Todd winked at me.

It's totally different than what Todd's mom feels for Douglas. She hated every man that her gay son dated or just so happened to be married to. She keeps wishing that he'll find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with and give her grandbabies. She has asked me to introduce him to some of my friends … my female friends. Sorry to say, Helena. That's never going to happen. He's married to a man. No matter how many times I've tried explaining that to her, it never seems to sink in all the way. After fifteen years of her son being with men, she still believes that he's going through a phase. Go figure.

As I went to get the files from my desk, I said, "I haven't seen him in ten years. What am I going to do? Write him a letter … do you love me? Check the box yes or no." I shook my head no as I said, "I don't think so."

"Take him to dinner," Todd suggested.

When I had the files, we left my office. "I still don't think so." I kissed his face. "Thanks for listening to the lovesick ramblings of a lovesick woman."

"That's what gay friends do best. We listen and we gossip. We help straight women with their men problems."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Before I headed to the conference room, I said, "Hey, Flynn's staying the night with Pam. If you and Douglas aren't doing anything, wanna go out? We can go out to dinner after I leave the parent/teacher conference."

"Okay," he said. "Doug's being a bitch. He's mad because my mom's staying with us and he's just being ridiculous." A light bulb went off over his head. "Girl, wait a minute! I'd love to go with you. Doug's been a bad boy anyway. Being alone with my mother will be his just punishment." He clapped his hands and went to his desk. "Call me and we can go to The Monster."

I smiled broadly as I thought about going to the club. I'd never danced so much in my life the first time I'd gone there with Todd and Douglas. "Okay."

"Sookie?" he said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Did you say ten years?"

Uh-oh. I nodded.

"Does he know?"

I shook my head as I hurriedly walked away. I didn't want to have to see his disapproval of a situation that he doesn't understand.

When I entered the conference room, everyone was laughing and talking. Einin was the center of attention. I smiled when I saw her with her hand on Niall's shoulder. When she saw me, she smiled. "I'm glad that you came back. Is Flynn alright?"

"Everything's fine," I said as I walked around the table and placed a file in front of each of Eric's team members.

When I put a file in front of Eric, he said, "I'm glad that he's okay; this Flynn."

I only smiled.

Einin began to laugh. "Flynn's not a he. Flynn is a she. Flynn's her daughter."

Eric's eyes followed me as I continued to place the folders on the table. "You have a daughter?"

"I do," I whispered.

 _We have a daughter. I wrote you several times and told you about her but you never replied. I tried telling you that I was pregnant when I came to visit you in Sweden but you had more important things to do but it's okay. I understand. I'm not angry with you._

When I glanced at him, I noticed that something passed over his face but I couldn't quite tell what it was. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he knew because of the slight nod of his head. It was if something had suddenly clicked.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "She tried shaving her arm and cut herself. Pam just wanted to let me know since she's the babysitter today."

"Pam's the babysitter," he mumbled. He then looked up at me and said, "Congratulations. I didn't know that you have children."

"Child," I corrected. "I have one child and thank you."

 _Congratulations to you too_ , I thought. _You're a father. You'd know all about her if you'd answered my fucking letters. But don't worry about it. I'm not angry at all._

"How old is she?"

"She's almost grown." I then sat down on the opposite side of the table as Eric.

Einin laughed. "She really is. That child has a mouth on her. She's just like her mother in that department."

Einin began to tell them how smart and beautiful Flynn is. How she has everyone she's ever met wrapped around her little finger. "Let me tell you all a story about baby Flynn."

Eric and his associates listened intently as Einin told them about Flynn and the school lunch that almost destroyed Flynn's life.

"Grace, that's her nanny, brought her to the office one day after school because she desperately needed to see her mommy. Mind you, she was just a tyke at the time. When she went into Sookie's office, her little face was just so red and she was upset." Einin walked around the room as she told Flynn's story. " _'Mommy, mommy_ ', she said. ' _You'll never guess what happened today. They put bugs in my soup_ '. We both looked at her and did our best not to laugh. Miss. Strange, Flynn's kindergarten teacher, had already called and told Sookie what happened. She said that she felt that she needed to call because of the state in which Flynn left school in. She was beyond troubled about the bugs that were in her soup.

"Sookie said maybe it was pepper or something like that. She told Flynn that the cafeteria ladies don't put bugs in soup. She told her that it's against the law. She told her that it's like the pepper and other spices that Gran puts in her soup. Flynn shook her head and said no it wasn't. They were great big bugs she kept saying. Her little arms were as wide as she could spread them. Then she said it didn't look like Granny Adele's soup. Flynn then said ' _I told Miss. Strange that I don't like bug soup_ '."

The men started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with them. Eric had a smile on his face as he watched me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well, no matter how much the teacher tried convincing her that it wasn't bug soup, nothing worked. So Miss. Strange got a spoon and ate some of Flynn's soup. She said that Flynn was okay after she saw her eat it. She said that she asked Flynn if she was going to try it. Flynn said that since Miss. Strange had eaten most of the bugs, she would give it a try." Holding her side, Einin said, "This is the funny part. When the teacher walked away Flynn was screaming. She ran back to Flynn and asked what happened. Flynn said, 'You didn't eat them all. Look! This one is trying to eat my potato!"

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Then what happened?" Eric asked as he came over and sat beside me.

I was smiling as I answered him. "Miss. Strange fixed her a cheese sandwich with a slice of tomato and Flynn was happy."

"She sounds funny," Eric said as he looked at me. I wanted to reach up and touch his face and say that she's just like him.

Being the coward that I am, I said, "Yeah; she is. She's quite a handful."

Niall decided to speak up. "She sounds like she's a very smart little girl."

"She's really smart," Einin said. "I've met kids that are way older than Flynn. She can speak three different languages. She's reading at a ninth grade level. She's a fan of the arts." She placed her hand on Niall's shoulder. "She loves the museums. It's hard to believe that she's only ..."

I stood up and said, "That's enough, Einin. They don't want to hear about Flynn all day. I do think that we need to get started on the meeting. I've caused a big enough delay. And for that I'm sorry. I don't want to keep everyone here any longer than needed. I can't really stay that long. I have a meeting at the school and I have get the documents in line for the Merlotte case. I'm supposed to meet with some friends after work but I'm not sure that I'll be able to. I've just got so much going on tonight."

"Ms. Stackhouse," Eric said. He smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking. I was rambling.

Blushing, I said, "I know. I'm rambling."

Niall dropped his head and smiled.

Einin had a look of pure fright on her face. "What about our workout?" she asked. "I ate two cinnamon rolls." I think she'd forgotten that we were in a meeting.

Before I could reschedule our workout date for tomorrow night, Niall spoke up. "You could've eaten three and you'd still look amazing," he said. "And if you want a workout partner, I'll gladly go with you."

Einin blushed as she said, "Okay. I'd like that."

I smiled.

Eric said, "Well, we can resume first thing in the morning since things have gotten off to a slow start and Ms. Stackhouse can use this time to show me around. It'll give me a chance to get familiar with my new surroundings."

"That would be great," Einin said. "Sookie, you can do that while I send emails to the others and let them all know that they need to be here bright and early tomorrow morning." She looked at Eric and asked, "Are you still going to meet with the others this evening?"

He nodded his head yes. "Be sure to let them know that those meetings will still be held."

"I will," she said. Einin then stood and turned to Niall and asked, "Would you like for me to show you around?" She started to blush. "Or you can go with Sookie and Mr. Northman if you'd prefer."

Niall gave Einin a gentlemanly bow and said, "I'd rather go with you." They left the room without any delay.

"Well, Mr. Northman," I said. "When you're ready I'll be out here."

He nodded and spoke to the other men and the lady that were still in the room. I went out and leaned against the wall with my eyes closed and counted to five. Five didn't work. I needed to go to ten but I went right past ten. I'd be counting all night long if it was up to me.

"What's going on, Sookie?" Todd asked after he was done talking with Charles Twining.

"Nothing," I said. I watched Charles as he walked away. "What does Charles have you doing? Where's his assistant?"

"Drawing unemployment," he said. "She was fired yesterday … tardiness," he whispered.

"You work with me not him," I sneered.

"It's okay," he said. "I don't mind."

"No," I said. "It's not okay. He has to ask me first."

Todd touched my shoulder and said, "I don't mind, Sookie."

I didn't care whether he minded or not. He is my assistant and Charles was not going to be using him. "I'm going to talk to him about this Monday morning. This is not going to happen again. If he'd quit firing his assistants for the smallest things, he wouldn't have to bother you."

Eric said in my ear, "I'm ready."

I almost lost control of my knees. "Okay,"

As we walked away, Todd yelled, "Oh, Sookie, I can't make dinner tonight. My mother has cooked a fine meal for me and Douglas. She made pot roast and fried apples. You know how I love pot roast and fried apples. After I'd eaten Adele's pot roast and fried apples, I just couldn't get enough of them. You know that. Anyway, I hate that you're going to be alone since Flynn's going to be with Pam. I'll call you later. We can get together some other time."

I stopped dead in my tracks. When I looked at Todd, he was twisting his little skinny ass to the copy room. He did that on purpose. I should let Charles have him but I love him too much.

"Good," Eric said. "You can go out to dinner with me and I won't take no for an answer."

"But I have the parent/teacher conference to go to. I won't have the ..."

"I won't take no for an answer. Shall we," he said. He motioned for me to lead the way.

For the next hour or so, I showed him around and I could feel his eyes watching my every move. He wasn't paying attention to anything that I showed him or said to him. I don't know why I was feeling so uncomfortable with him watching me. He's seen every inch of me naked. His mouth has been on every part of my body but my nerves were getting the better of me.

When we reached the cafeteria, I said, "Well, the last and final room is the cafeteria. Food's not that bad but I wouldn't make it a habit of eating in here. There's absolutely nothing here that they serve that's healthy. On the last Friday of every month, we have a potluck for all of the employees on this floor. It's pretty cool and it's a lot of fun. You get to see which of us can cook and who orders out. It's also a great opportunity for us to mingle with each other."

"I've missed you," he said.

 _You couldn't have missed me too much because you didn't come for me when I left before we'd even had the chance to have our very important talk. But that's okay. I'm not angry._

I ignored him. "Oh, I haven't shown you the parking garage. Let's go to the parking garage."

When I tried to walk around him, he stood in front of me. "I've missed you," he repeated.

 _Really? I can't tell. You let me leave Sweden without as much as a good-bye or even a phone call. But hey, I'm not angry._

I continued to ignore him. "The garage is huge. You probably won't have to use it since you're the owner. There's a very nice parking garage for you that's on the roof. There's a great eating area up there too. In the summer time, the trees and flowers bloom beautifully. Some of the employees were thinking of planting a garden; which seems like a really good idea. We just have to come up with a plan. Come on. I'll show you where …"

"Why did you change your number?" he asked.

Fuck it. I am angry.

"Why'd you stop writing me?" I asked. "I waited for you, Eric. Every single day, I wanted for you and you never came. You left me."

He frowned as he shook his head no. "I wrote you every day and I never left you. I'd never leave you."

I shook my head no. "Not me, you didn't," I replied. "I didn't get any letters from you past September."

 _That's when I needed you the most_.

"I don't know why you didn't get them but I wrote to you every day, Sookie. I swear to you. I never got any of the letters returned to me. It had to have been another reason. Tell me, why did you have your grandparents keep your whereabouts a secret?"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

He then smiled. "I know. Jason told me."

My heart stopped. I wondered what else Jason had told him.

"I tried to get him to tell me everything that he knew but he wouldn't," Eric said. "He said that you wanted things this way. Is that true?"

I shook my head no and said, "I didn't but that's just how things turned out to be. I figured that's what you wanted since you let me leave Sweden without as much as a good-bye. But don't get me wrong. I'm not angry."

Until today, I didn't realize how pissed I am.

This time he was wide eyed and angry. "You can't blame that on me. I didn't know that you were gone until you were gone. You didn't tell me. You left a note with my secretary and you told her to not say anything until your plane had taken off. Why did you do that, Sookie?"

He still didn't get it and I didn't have time to explain it to him.

"I had to," I said. "Things were different."

"No," he said. "They weren't. Do you want things to be?"

I shook my head no. "I've never wanted that."

"Good," he said as he stepped in closer to me.

This couldn't happen. I needed to take things back to where they were.

"The parking garage is really nice," I said.

"I dream of you every night," he said as he stood in front of me.

"I can only assume that you don't want to see the cafeteria or the garage." I looked around frantically for something to show him. "There's an ice machine at the other end of the cafeteria. There are also water coolers in each of the offices."

He turned my face to his and said, "Do you dream of me?"

Even though I was lightheaded, I continued on as if nothing was wrong. "There was talk of getting an ice cream machine in here and a new copier for the copy room but Einin said that the one we have now is just fine. She said that it didn't need to be replaced … not yet."

"I've wanted to kiss you since I've seen you."

"I hope that when they put the ice cream machine in, they load it down with Strawberry Scooter Crunches. I've always loved Scooter Crunches," I said as I looked up at him. "Strawberry is my favorite. I like chocolate too but I love strawberry."

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

This time, I didn't ignore him. I put my arms around his neck and brushed my lips over his. I knew that I'd made a mistake when his mouth held mine. I knew that one kiss from Eric was not possible. I was not going to want to stop and then what? There was no 'and then what'. That one kiss and I was gone once again. I was that girl in the gym after the basketball game. With that one kiss, I knew that time could not diminish what we have. We were made for each other.

When I broke the kiss, I started blubbering like an idiot. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I never should've done that, Eric. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you cut me off? Why did you hide from me … change your name? Why did you leave …?"

I stopped his talking with the shaking of my head. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here for you," he said. "I came here because I have never stopped loving you and I want you. You are mine, Sookie. You will always be mine. You have always been mine. That's just the way it is."

I stepped away from him and shook my head. "Why? It's been ten years," I asked. "You weren't supposed to find me."

"Because I was looking for you," he answered. He then began shaking his head. "I've always been looking for you. You didn't make it easy for me."

"It's not going to work with us, Eric," I said. "We are too different. We lost contact ten years ago and that's how we should keep it. You'll soon see that …"

He kissed me again and I melted into him. It was everything good; Scooter Crunches and Bon Temps. It was like a long, hot bath after a long hard day and I never wanted it to end. As I wrapped my arms around him, I realized that with him is where I belong. It's where I've always belonged.

I broke the kiss and looked up at him. With his eyes closed, he rested his forehead against mine and said, "I love you, Sookie. I've always loved you." He sounded as if the words had been ripped from his heart and soul.

Those words are what I've waited to hear from him for ten years. The tears flowed as my heart filled with joy. I reached up and kissed him again but only for a flutter. "We need to talk," I said. "There's something that you …"

Before I could finish speaking, one of Eric's men from the meeting was standing at the cafeteria door. I quickly turned my back to him and wiped the tears from my eyes. He gave me a smile before speaking to Eric. "Mr. Northman, Ms. Madden is downstairs waiting for you. She said that your lunch reservations are at 2:00. Her father is with her."

I looked at Eric and asked, "Is Ms. Madden's Victor's wife?"

He reached for me and I stepped away from him. He wasn't going to touch me until he answered my question.

He said nothing and that's how I knew.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again. I asked, "Is Ms. Madden your girlfriend?"

When I asked the million-dollar question, the man turned around and walked out of the room.

Eric still didn't answer me.

"What's her name?" I whispered.

"Freyda."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Eric had a murderous look in his eyes before he answered my question. I could only guess that the look was for the man. "Sookie, let me explain. It's not what you think. She's not …"

I shook my head as I chuckled. "It's okay. I should've known," I interrupted. "This is not your fault. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening," I said as I walked away.

"Sookie, wait." He reached for me but I sidestepped him so that he couldn't touch me.

I didn't wait. I left him where he was.

As I left the cafeteria, the man looked at me but dropped his eyes to the floor. He almost looked as if he pitied me.

 _Fuck you_ , I wanted to say. _I don't need your fucking pity_.

So, I walked out with my head held high and my heart broken. Fate wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **The Day That I Found Out**

 **September 2004**

 **Here y'all go. I was going to wait and post it on Monday but I decided to do it today. You guys have been so wonderful with the reviews that I can't help but keep posting chapters for you. Two in one day! I mean really! Can you imagine me posting another one if I get just as many for this chapter? I'd be on cloud nine with y'all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. And because I have forgotten, the main characters belong to Ms. Harris. The side characters and the story idea belong to little, ole me.**

 **S/N: This is for the guest that thinks that Eric has made a mistake by not firing Victor or Freyda. He would have fired them long ago if it was that easy. It's not what you think. They don't work for Eric. There's more to it than you realize but as soon as we get deeper into the story, you'll see. I promise that it'll be much clearer.**

* * *

After I left Eric and the man in the cafeteria, I went to the parent/teacher conference. And it went very well; just as I'd expected it would.

My daughter's grades are great as usual and her behavior is beyond outstanding. She's volunteered to play the piano solo at the Winter Carnival. And because she's decided to volunteer her services, she decided to volunteer mine. She signed me up for the Winter Carnival Committee and didn't tell me anything about it. That's something that she and I will have to discuss when she gets home. We've had this same discussion … three times already. My daughter is forever signing me up for things and not telling me. Last year, I had to bake two hundred fifty cupcakes for the October Fest two days before the event. I was up until two in the morning baking cupcakes. I warned her to not do that to me again but I can see that she didn't heed my warning.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to participate this year, Mrs. Nola," I said as I shook my head no. "With Flynn's afterschool activities and my job, I'm not sure that I'm going to have the time to do it this year. I have more responsibilities at work. I can't contribute this time. I've been given such short notice and it's going to be …"

Cutting me off, she said, "You have a month, Ms. Stackhouse. I figured that Flynn didn't tell you. The children never tell their parents that they've signed them up for an activity. I didn't want you to be surprised at the last minute. That's why I brought it up today. Please, don't say no. Your cupcakes were such a hit last year. The chocolate cream ones were my favorite. My husband loved the strawberry and cream cheese cupcakes. Oh, and the lemon ones were absolutely divine. We raised more money from your cupcakes than we did with any of the others goods that we had. Don't leave us high and dry this year. We need your cupcakes. That's what we're all looking forward to eating this year. Just think about it? Please?"

I sighed and nodded. "I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything," I said. I knew right then that I was all in.

Smiling, she said, "I knew that we could count on you, Ms. Stackhouse."

I sighed because even the teacher knew that I was going to do it.

Mrs. Nola then expressed some interest in moving Flynn up a couple of grades. "She's far smarter than her years," she said. "She is finishing her school work ahead of her peers. She's doing 7th grade work in her downtime. Her math teacher has taken to given her algebra and she's aced it. She's doing geometry for fun. She's reading at an eleventh grade level. She's had not one issue with any of the advanced work that has been given to her. We, the teachers of the gifted and talented program, have discussed moving her up to the sixth grade as a start. We were thinking seventh but only if you consent to it," she added. "And we really hope that you consent to it. This will be a great opportunity for her."

I've always known that my daughter is very smart but I'm not sure that moving her up a couple of grades is what's best for her. "I appreciate that but let me talk this over with Flynn and I'll let you know what we've decided. My biggest concern is that she'll be so much younger than her classmates. We are going to have to think this over."

"I understand, Ms. Stackhouse. I do but if you're concerned about how she's going to be treated by the older the children, you needn't worry," Mrs. Nola said. "She has friends in every grade. She's the most outgoing, the happiest and the friendliest child I've ever encountered. She will be fine. Do you think that her father would object to this? I only ask because Flynn speaks of him often and maybe he can give some insight on what you all should do."

I must have had an unfathomable look on my face because Ms. Nola continued talking.

"I know that he's in Sweden but if he comes back before the new school year, will you consider it? Please? This is something that will better your daughter's future." She suddenly looked nervous. "He wouldn't object would he?

"I'm sure that he wouldn't," I answered. And knowing Eric the way that I do, he would be very proud of her. "He'd been extremely proud of her. I can guarantee you that everyone in the world would know about it."

That comment eased the nervousness off of Ms. Nola's face.

"We'll talk it over and I'll let you know." When I said that we'll talk it over, I meant it. I will ask Eric his opinion on the matter. After all, he is her father.

"That's wonderful, Ms. Stackhouse and once you and your husband have made a decision, you can call me and I'll set up an appointment with both of you," Mrs. Nola said. "It's just that Flynn is so smart and she has so much potential. I'd hate see her being held back for any reason. She has a great future ahead of her. She's going to do wonderful things."

I smiled as Mrs. Nola's words filled my heart. I've always loved to hear the compliments that the teachers give my daughter. "Thank you, Mrs. Nola and I give you my word, we will discuss it," I said as I stood from my seat and took her hand. "And once we do, I'll let you know what we decide. Tell me," I said. "When would the transition take place?"

Mrs. Nola smiled. "Next school term," she said. "We would never take her out of her environment without preparing her."

I nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Nola. As soon as we make a decision, I will make you aware. Have a good night," I said as I stood from my seat and offered her my hand.

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse," she said as mimicked my movements.

After that, I went home instead of going to Pam's. She wasn't at home when I called and she didn't answer her cell. I figured that she and Flynn were still at the museum. She never answers when they're at the museum. That's their private time. It's considered Flynn's educational outing.

So, I went home and I ran a tub full of scalding hot water and squirted half of a bottle of ' _P.S. I Love You'_ bath gel under the running water. I lit candles all around the tub and turned on the radio to the easy listening station. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine and a wine glass.

Within seconds, I was in the tub and working on my second glass of wine. I had planned on thinking of nothing but relaxing and enjoying my time at home alone. I wanted to think of nothing but it didn't exactly go as planned. My mind was on Eric and Flynn just as it always is. What was he going to say when he found out about her? I can't wait for him to be able to feel as happy as I do when I'm with her. That tickles me because I wasn't always this happy. I was more afraid than anything. Maybe he'll feel the same way that I did when I first found out. Scared shitless.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

The day that I found out that I was pregnant was on a Tuesday. I was in psychology class when it all came to a head. When I woke up that morning, I knew that something was wrong.

Back then, I didn't know the reason why but I was as nauseous as anyone could possibly be. I'd been feeling under the weather for a while but I chalked it all up to stress. Losing Eric. Moving away from home. Living in a big city all by my lonesome. Some women can't handle stress. I'm one of those women. Well, I used to be one of those women. There was a time when stress would have knocked me for a loop.

Anyway, I had the feeling that I had to throw up but it would never happen. I'd never been as nauseous as I was that morning. I decided that it was the Chinese food from last night. I love egg foo young and General Tso's chicken but it had never made me sick before that night. I went into the kitchen to make myself an Alka-Seltzer. The fizzing noise was like music to my ears.

When Bailey came into the living room, I could tell that she was as sick as I was so it had to have been the food. She was the ugliest shade of green I'd ever seen and sweat was pouring over her face.

"Make me one," she said.

"Sure," I said as I proceeded to do as she requested. "I see that you're just as sick as I am."

"It was the food," she answered. Bailey, my roommate, said that it had to have been the way that it was prepared. "It had to be the food. It was so ... greasy … and … and spicy … and so greasy. After I ate it, it just sat on my stomach." She patted her stomach and said, "And it's still sitting there."

"That has to be it," I said as I handed her the glass of Alka-Seltzer. "It had to have been the food."

"Thanks," she said.

Counting to five together, we both chugged it down and waited. Since nothing happened, we went our separate ways to our rooms. We still had to get ready for our classes.

"Food poisoning!" she yelled out as she slammed her bedroom door.

Because I couldn't yell, I didn't have the energy, I fanned her off and went into my room.

A simple bout of food poisoning would have been great but for me, it had to be more than that. This wasn't your everyday bad cooking and food poisoning stomach-ache. It had to be more. My stomach was so sensitive I couldn't even wear jeans that day. The tightness made things worse. I had to wear my yoga pants and NYU tee to class. I threw my hair in a sloppy ponytail and prepared for my morning class. I looked in the mirror and shrugged my shoulders. It was the best that I could do.

"Yeah, that has to be it. It's food poisoning," Bailey said when she came out of her room. When she saw me grab my books and saw that I was wearing my yoga pants and tee to class, she was surprised. "You never go to class dressed like that. You must feel worse than I do."

"I do."

"Your Alka-Seltzer didn't work either I see," she said.

I shook my head no.

"Sorry," she said.

"Me too."

She grabbed her backpack and sighed "Good luck. I hope that you last the day," she said.

"You as well, my friend," I replied. "You as well."

Before we left for class, we vowed to never eat Chinese food again. We then thought that wasn't possible. Then we said we'd never go cheap and eat Chinese food from Keisha and Jose's Korean and Chinese Restaurant.

"Another one for the road?" I asked.

"Why not?"

We made our vow over two more tall glasses of Alka-Seltzer. The second glass of Alka-Seltzer worked wonders for Bailey but hardly did anything for me. I still couldn't shake the feeling of nausea. It had subsided some but it was still there.

When I went to class and took my seat, the feeling of nausea returned and it returned with a vengeance. The queasiness was stronger and it was slowly taking over my stomach. As a matter of fact, I could feel it all over. Every inch of my body was in pain.

While I was suffering, an obnoxious voice interrupted my wave of sickness. "Good morning, gorgeous."

I looked up and there was Alec Greenberg. He was Bailey's insignificant other. He was pretty cool … in very, very, _very_ small doses and if you were drunk and about to pass out. He was usually sarcastic, insufferable, and rude. Other times he could be a real sweetheart; when no one else was watching and if your name is Bailey Jones.

"Good morning," I said. I tried smiling but couldn't muster up the strength.

"You look like shit. Did you pull a drunk last night?" he asked as he stood over me.

I made a face at him. "You should win the award for Prince Charming of the year, a-hole."

"Thanks," he said. He nodded and smiled at the sarcastic compliment I'd given to him as if I'd meant it.

When he sat down beside me, I knew why the nausea was getting stronger. It was the smell of bacon and sausage grease and it was all over him. It was coming from the grease soaked bag that he was carrying. Alec smelled as if he'd bathed in bacon and sausage grease. I could feel my stomach begin to rumble. The grease cloud was floating just above his head and nobody could see it but me. The closer he stood to me, the more the cloud would grow. The cloud got bigger and the smell got stronger. I wanted to tell him to put the food away but I was afraid to open my mouth. If I had, I would've lost it right then. But there was no avoiding what happened next.

Alec opened his bag and pulled out the breakfast sandwich and that's when I saw it. The grease cloud was getting bigger and bigger. He never should've opened that bag. When I opened my mouth to tell him to please put it away, the cloud saw its chance and went into my mouth and settled in nice and tight; right in my stomach. It was happening. I could feel my stomach lurching and I knew that it was not possible for me to make it to the bathroom but I had to give it the old college try. I just had to but alas; it wasn't meant to be.

When I jumped up, I tripped over Alec's book bag and my feet. I fell to my knees and threw up all over his shoes and the surrounding areas. There were several 'ewwws' and 'yucks'. I heaved twice more before I could get to my feet. When I was able to stand, I was shaky, sweaty, and embarrassed.

Ms. Brady called the janitor to have him come to her class to clean up the accident.

I looked up at Ms. Brady and apologized. "I'm so sorry," I said. "I really didn't mean to throw up. I tried to make it to bathroom."

"Don't worry, Sookie. We'll have class outside today," she said. "It's a beautiful September day. Go on, class. I'll meet you all out there at the south quad just as soon as I can."

My classmates gathered their things and ran out.

"You're going to be alright?" she asked as she placed her hand on my back.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

She went to her desk and came back with a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."

"Thank you," I said. After taking a swallow, I said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think it's food poisoning."

She smiled and patted me on the back. "You'll be fine. I'll walk you to the infirmary if you'd like."

"Don't worry, Ms. B. I'll walk her. There's no point in her throwing up on both of us." Alec looked at me and winked.

She excused me from class for the rest of the week.

When I looked at Alec's shoes, I felt awful. "I've ruined your shoes. I'm sorry. I'll replace them."

Alec looked at me as he bit into his sandwich and said, "It's okay. They're only shoes and hey, I've had worse done to me." He took another bite out of his sandwich. He was so gross.

I knew that he wanted to be a surgeon but really? How can he eat his sandwich while he stared down at his now destroyed, vomit covered shoes? As he chewed, I thought to myself that I'd hate to know what the worse was if my throwing up on him was nothing.

"Come on. You don't need to see that hack nurse. She'll give you some Pepto and send you back to your room. You just need to rest. That's all. I'll walk you to your dorm."

I grabbed my books and laptop and waited for Alec as he took off his shoes. What grossed me out completely was that he continued to eat on his breakfast sandwich _while_ he took off his shoes. He left them in the classroom under his desk. "I'll come back and get them later. We might be able to use them in class. We're testing specimen today." He waggled his eyebrows at me as we left the classroom.

When we reached my room, Alec helped me to the bed and he then went to get a cold rag for my head. "Here ya go." He placed the rag on my forehead and over my eyes.

Cold water was dripping down my face and into my ears. "You couldn't squeeze it out, Alec?"

He shook his head no. "Figured you'd need the water; just in case you get thirsty," he said as he smiled and winked at me. "You have my number if you need me." He looked around the room for something and when he found it, he took it. "I'm taking this bag. Have to put my shoes in here. Tell Bailey I'll be by later," he said.

"Thanks, Alec."

"Yep," he said as he slammed the door behind him.

As I lay in bed, I began to think that my sickness was because I missed being at home. Maybe I should've gone to the local community college instead of leaving home, I thought. Appius would have never expected me to stay at home. Then my afterthought appeared. It was telling me that Appius would think that he was right about me. I was some low rent girl that couldn't go off to college after all. I was going to be no more than what he'd expected me to be.

What did it matter what he thought anyway? Bon Temps was my home, right? I started to think that if I was at home, Gran would make me feel better. She and Gran'pa would take care of me. And then Eric's face popped into my mind. I started to cry when I thought about Eric. I knew for sure that Eric would take care of me. If he was at home, I'd have no need to worry. Everything would be as it should be.

I missed him so much. There would be …

Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea … I ran to the bathroom and said no over and over again. I shook my head because I knew that it couldn't be true. I thought back to the date of my last period. "End of May," I mumbled as I prattled to the bathroom. "Or was it June?" I couldn't remember to save my life. It doesn't matter. It's stress.

When women are stressed, I read that they can miss their periods and that's what happened to me. When I was in the bathroom, I kneeled down and looked under the bathroom sink and there were 5 boxes of unopened tampons. I then ran and looked at my calendar. My last period _was_ in June; June 8th to be exact. It was just after graduation. I was stressed. That's all it was. I was right. I had to be right.

I knew that I was lying.

"This can't be happening," I said as I ran around the room looking for my cell phone. "This can't be happening. Fuck! This can't be happening!" I yelled.

When I found my phone, I called Pam.

Ring.

"Come on, Pam."

Ring. Ring.

"Pam. I know you hear your phone."

RING. RING. RING.

"Will you fucking answer?" I yelled into the phone.

She must have heard me because she answered just before the fourth ring. "What?"

"Oh, Pam," I cried. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Are you okay?" she asked. The nastiness was gone from her voice when she heard the word trouble. It was replaced with worry.

What was I going to say to her?

"Will you fucking answer me? What is wrong?" Her voice was firmer and louder now.

"Come here, please," I begged her. "I need you."

Pam hung up on me and she was in New York that night.

She came to the dorms to pick me up. She offered to take me to dinner but with the way that I was feeling, it wouldn't have stayed down. Instead she took me to where she was staying; Ritz Carlton. When we went into the living room, she sat down with me and waited for me to tell her what was going on. She was the most patient person I've ever known. She was what I needed.

When I looked into the eyes of my very best friend, I knew that she would stand by me. I knew that as long as she was with me, we would go through this together. When I looked at her, I was no longer terrified. I was only afraid. But deep down, I knew that everything would be alright. Pam can always make everything alright.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said.

She looked as calm as she usually does. She thought about what I'd said for a minute and nodded her head, "Okay." She got up and went to the phone that sat on the end table. She then called the front desk. "I need a pregnancy test, please." She waited for the other person to finish speaking. "I need it in about ten minutes, if that's at all possible. Thank you."

Pam came back to the couch and looked at me. She said nothing. I said nothing. We sat in silence for the longest ten minutes in history. Her eyes searched my face but she never said a word. She never once judged me. She patted my leg and that was that. We waited a little longer.

When the knock finally came, I jumped. Pam looked at me and shook her head as she went to answer it. She thanked the boy, tipped him, and slammed the door in his face.

"How do you feel?" she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Nervous," I answered.

She patted my leg once more before she opened the box and began reading the instructions. She nodded and made little faces. She pulled the stick out of the box and turned it over several times. "Hmm," she finally said. "Are you ready?"

When she was done, she looked at me; waiting for an answer. There was only one answer that I could give. "No," I whispered.

She patted my leg and sighed. "That's just too bad. You don't have much of a choice so you'd better get ready. Here ya go," she said.

I looked at the fifty-pound box and started crying. I looked at Pam and said, "What am I going to do?"

"First you're going to go to the bathroom and you're going to piss on that stick. We'll wait three minutes and then we'll go from there." She kissed my forehead and said, "It'll be okay. We'll get through this. When you come out, I'll be here waiting for you."

After I'd done the deed, I placed the stick on the back of the toilet and stared at it. In three minutes, my entire life could possibly change. I washed my hands and went to the living room with Pam. She set the timer on her iPhone. We lied back on the carpeted living room floor and looked up at the ceiling. I know that I was hearing things but the timer sounded like the Big Ben bell tower. I cried silently as tears fell from my eyes. Pam reached over and held my hand. I looked over and she was crying too.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Sookie," she said. "And no matter what happens, we'll get through this together. Okay?"

"Okay."

For the next two minutes we waited in silence. When the timer went off, we both jumped. We both wiped our eyes and looked at each other. I could smell my fear in the air and the sound of my heartbeat was getting louder and louder.

"It's not going to announce the results to us," she finally said. "Go see." She nudged my leg and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"I can't."

She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she came out and stood over me with the stick in her hand. I looked at her but couldn't tell what the results were by her face. It told me nothing.

I sat up and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I guess we're going to be parents." She soon had the biggest smile on her face. She started jumping up and down. "We're going to have baby! I'm going to be a mummy. Can you believe it?" she asked with wide eyes. "I'm going to be a mum!"

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "What about college? I'll have to drop out. I'll have to go back home and live with Gran. I'll have to take a job at the local Sup'r-Sav-A-Bunch. Everyone will laugh at me; especially after the graduation speech that I gave. I can't go back to Gran pregnant! I can't return to Bon Temps like this! What am I going to do, Pam?"

Pam waved her hand at me. "You are so overly dramatic. I'll move here with you and I'll help you with everything. My parents have two penthouses here. We have our pick of whichever we want. I can always transfer to NYU to be with you. Everything's going to be fine." She hugged me and said, "We'll make it, Sookie. We are going to be parents. We will raise him or her to be the best and most spoiled child in the world. He or she will be extremely smart, which he or she will get from both of us and if the child is lucky, he or she will more than likely inherit my incendiary wit. This child is going to be fucking fantastic." She stared into my eyes and said, "We can do this."

I couldn't believe what I'd heard. "You'd uproot your entire life for me? What about Amelia?"

"Yeah, I'd uproot my life for you. You'd do it for me," she answered in a whispered voice. "It's always been you and me. Now it will be you, me and the baby. I'd do anything for you. Amelia will understand. You're my bestest friend in the entire world, Sookie. We go together like peas and carrots, remember?" she asked as she nodded her confirmation. "We can do this."

I needed to be sure that she meant that. "Do you mean it?"

"I do."

"And you'll do anything for me … for the baby?" I asked.

"Anything," she said.

"Come with me to Sweden so that I can tell Eric about it … about the pregnancy. I want him to be a part of this. I just know that he's going to be as excited as we are."

This time was the only time ever that I've known for Pam to be speechless.

"Please," I begged.

"You're really going to tell him?" she asked. "I thought that you were going to ask me to keep it a secret." She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure I'll go with you. We can tell him together." She said, "I'll call my daddy and have him send his jet for us this weekend. We'll make it a week."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said. "I want to see Eric anyway. It'll be fun. It'll be great to have all of us together again. Dirty Dan, Pinhead Larry, and Charlie Brown in the same room again? That's an opportunity that I can't pass up. So, yeah, I'm sure."

I smiled at her and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

When Pam went to bed later that night, I sat up alone in the living room holding onto that damned stick. My heart was pounding and my vision was blurred over. I never imagined myself as a single mother; a teenage, single mother. My life was never going to be the same. What was I going to do about finishing college? What was I going to tell Gran and Gran'pa? The even bigger question was whether or not I'm doing the right thing by telling Eric. Should I tell him? Should I risk shaming him just so that he'll be with me so that we can raise our baby together? Right when that question popped in my head, I knew what my answer was going to be.

It's not going to be shameful if we love each other. When two people are in love and they make a baby, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I won't be shaming Eric. I will be allowing him to be in his child's life. That's the way it's supposed to be and that's the way it has to be. But my goodness, how life changes.

Isn't it ironic? It's like packing to go on your honeymoon and you learn that the island's been washed away. It's like me getting pregnant when I thought that I would be with the love of my life but he's no longer here. I'm supposed to be marrying Eric after we graduate and working the careers of our dreams. We're not married and I'm working part-time at Barnes and Nobles. That's not exactly the career that I had in mind. He's in Sweden and I'm here in New York. And here I am. Pregnant.

I looked at the picture of him that I always carried with me. It was from our special weekend. When I saw those eyes I knew that if I could just talk to him that everything would be fine. I took Pam's cell from her purse and called him. When he answered, I was suddenly stricken with a bad case of laryngitis.

"Hello?"

He sounded the same.

"Pam?"

Gathering up my nerve to speak, I finally answered him. "No, it's me, Sookie" I said. "How are you?"

I could almost see him smiling. "My lover," he whispered. "I miss you so much. I'm miserable without you. Do you miss me?"

"So much that I'm coming to see you," I answered.

I heard something fall and crash onto the floor. "Do not play with me," he warned. "It has been far too long to play such games with my heart. When will I get to see you?"

"By the weekend," I answered. "I'll be there for a week … if that's okay with you."

"Yes!" he yelled. "It's more than okay! If you want, you can stay longer. We can make it a month … or a year … or forever. It doesn't matter to me. I will be at the airport waiting for you."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. "Pam's coming with me and we'll be on her dad's private jet. Oh, Eric, I can't wait to see you. I have so much to tell you."

"I love you, Sookie," he said right out of the blue. "I love you so much."

We talked for the next hour or so about how things were going and his internship and his schooling. We talked about everything that's been going on in our lives … well, almost everything and it was wonderful. I wanted to tell him about the baby but I couldn't tell him something that important over the phone.

I yawned and said, "I have to go because I have class early in the morning but I'll see you Saturday. I love you, Eric. Yours," I said.

"I love you so much, Sookie. Yours," he repeated.

After I'd hung up the phone, I laughed from sheer happiness. "We're going to make it," I said to my still flat belly. "We'll be fine and we are going to be family and no one's going to destroy us."

When I went to bed, I kissed Pam. "Thank you for all that you've done. I wouldn't make it without you."

She sleepily smiled. "You're my best friend."

"Thank you for coming with me to Sweden. I really appreciate it."

"I know," she said. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm glad that you're going to tell him. It makes me proud and it makes me love you even more because I know how hard this has to be for you."

"I'm going to get through it because you're with me," I said. "How do you think he's going to handle it? Do you think that he'll be happy about it?"

She gripped my hand and said, "I think that he's going to be fine with it. He loves you. You two will be fine. I just know it."

"I love you," I said.

She snuggled down into her pillow and closed her eyes. "I love you too. Now do me a favor and shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

I kissed her face once more and said, "Okay."

The next day, I went to all of my professors and told them that I was going to Sweden for a week for a family emergency. I wasn't really lying because my being pregnant was an emergency and it did make me and Eric family. And I was so excited about going. I'd never been to Sweden for one and I couldn't wait to see the love of my life.

After the first day, I wished that I'd never gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **My Conversation with Pam**

 **Here's your Monday chapter. I may post the second half of this today if I have time. That chapter will have a little Eric and Sookie in it. Anyway, happy reading y'all. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Just as I'd gotten out of the tub, Flynn called me. "Hey, mom," she said. "What are you doin'?"

It felt good to hear her little voice. I never thought that I would love anyone as much as I love Eric but then she came along. She changed everything for me. She's my world. When I lost Gran and Gran'pa, I was more than grateful that I had Flynn. Having her with me got me through the toughest times in my life. She's nine years old and she's gone and taught me more than I could have ever expected. I wished that she was home with me right now. I _really_ needed to see her little face.

As I ran the towel through my hair, I said, "I'm just getting out of the tub. I was just about to come over to see you. How's your arm?"

"Oh, it's really okay, mom," she said in her most nonchalant voice. "It really wasn't that bad for you to have to leave work. We were there for only like five minutes. Pam was just overreacting. She called the nurses bad names too. She acted like I was bleeding to death. You know how she is."

I heard Pam in the background telling Flynn that she wouldn't have to overreact if a little girl named Flynn didn't get into stuff that she had no business in. "You, young lady, are going to be the very death of me. I don't know how much more if your antics I can take."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on nine year old, Pammy," Flynn replied. They fussed back and forth about what happened today and whose fault it was that I had to leave work. Pam said that Flynn would have bled to death if not for her fast thinking. Flynn said that she wouldn't have had to go if Pam wasn't such a drama queen and would just buy some Band-Aids.

"Uncle Jason has tons of them," she announced.

"It's because Uncle Jason needs them," Pam declared.

"Anyway mom," she said loud enough for Pam to hear. "Pam was going to bring me home tonight but I changed my mind. I want to go antiquing. May I go antiquing with Pam and Amelia tomorrow?"

From the background, I heard Pam telling Flynn that they may have had a change of plans. "Maybe I've changed my mind and don't want you to go antiquing tomorrow." Pam knew that she didn't mean that. She, Amelia, and Flynn's favorite antique store is The Old Painted Cottage. She would never break Flynn's heart by not taking her. They were like three peas in a pod.

Flynn put her phone down by her side and said to Pam, "I'm going if mom says that I can. You know that you want me to go. We always go together." She got back on the phone with me and said, "Well, can I go? Amelia's coming home tonight and she wants to buy some new stuff." Flynn began to whisper. "You know how she likes to clean and shop when something's wrong. Something must be wrong with Copley. It can't be good because she was fussing and using a lot of bad words when she called Pam tonight. It was not pretty, mom. It has to be bad."

"Maybe but it's none of your business. You stay out of it now. You ain't got anything to do with it." She hated to hear me say that … the word ain't. She always says that the Bon Temps is coming out of me. I always say born and raised and proud of it. "And you stop that sassin', young lady. Pam is still an adult and you will respect her. She was right. You knew better than messing around with that razor. You apologize to her or no antiquing at all. You will spend the day with Grace if you don't mind your manners. Are you hearing me?"

"Yes ma'am; I'm hearing you." She didn't realize that the Bon Temps that she says is in me, is in her as well. She has the Bon Temps and New York thing going on. She sounds even weirder than I do.

"I don't want to hear your disrespect again, young lady."

"Yes ma'am. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Are you mad at me?" she asked. I could tell by her baby voice that she was about to cry.

"No one's mad at you. You don't have to cry. We'll just work on making it better. Look, I have an idea. I thought that we could go out to dinner after I get off work tomorrow night. Will you be home in time for us to hang out? I want to spend some time with my daughter too, ya know. Can you find the time to pencil me in?"

She started to giggle. "Let me get with my secretary and I'll get back with you. I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. Would you mind if I placed you on a brief hold? It'll only take a minute."

"Oh sure; I don't mind waiting. I understand how busy you are."

When she put me on hold, she started humming a little tune. "Pam!" she soon yelled. "Will we be back in time for me to have dinner with my mom?"

"Yes, Flynn and why are you yelling? You're on a cell phone. You can walk in here if you have something to say," Pam said.

"You're too far away," she yelled again. "I don't want to go that far to ask a question when I can just yell!"

"Damn, you're as loud as your mother. Before you hang up with her, let me know. I need to talk to her. And yes, we'll be back in time, big mouth."

"Mmm 'kay," Flynn yelled again. "I'm sorry for yelling but Pam's in her office sketching. That's too far away down the hall but she said yes. We'll be back in time," she said to me after she finished yelling at Pam. "Are we going somewhere fancy? I want to go somewhere fancy. Can we dress up?"

I laughed at my child. "Yes we can. Hey, little lady, did you enjoy the museum today?"

"I loved it! I would go to the museum everyday if I could." I could almost see her smiling. "Art is the most wonderful thing that this world has to offer."

As soon as she was old enough to understand, Pam had her in the museums every weekend. Pam was the best babysitter anyone could ever need or want. She taught my child instead of sitting her in front of the television and out of all that she's learned, art is her favorite. Flynn went on and on about the art that she saw. The paintings and the sculptures were all that she talked about. She loves Picasso and Francisco Goya. She's especially into the newer artists. She says that she sees so much potential in them. I laugh every time she says that. Whenever we go to the museum, I get a kick out of seeing the joy on her face when we walk through the doors. She looks at each piece as if it was the first time she's ever seen it.

I chuckled. I guess Gran was right. When you have a child, everything is brand new.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Guess what I had for dinner?"

"Tuna salad and warm water; I'm sorry that I forgot to put the water in the fridge. You told me this morning that is what you were going to eat and drink. And I'm sorry but I have to go. Pam's standing over my shoulder waiting for me to give her the phone. I will see you tomorrow night and I love you."

"I love you too." I heard her telling Pam that she was sorry for talking back to her and that she would do her best not to do it again. I heard kisses and Pam told her that it's okay. Only one thing came to mind while I waited for Pam to get on the phone.

Shit.

I may as well get the ball rolling. "How's the boutique going? I got your invitation to the grand opening. I'm going to bring Einin and Todd with me. I'm sure that Douglas is going to love it since he performs in the drag shows. He's always bragging about the great clothes that you have. I'll bet dollars to donuts …"

"Shut-up," she said. "You're rambling."

"Okay," I whispered. I sighed and said, "Go ahead and say what you have to say."

"I planned on it," she confirmed. "Sookie, have you had a chance to speak with him today?" For her not to say his name, I knew that Flynn was still in the room with her.

I sighed before answering her. "Yeah but we haven't had any real chance to talk. We were at work, Pam. And anyway, I could've told him in Sweden if he'd …"

"Don't say it," she interrupted. "You've had other times to tell him, Sookie and you didn't do it. I told you that this time would come. We could've avoided all of this if you'd have let me tell him. You can't hold it off any longer. He's here now. He needs to know."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to tell him about her. It's just so hard for me to do. Put yourself in my shoes. He's been gone for over ten years. Since he's been gone, I've seen him three times and that includes my week in Sweden; which was supposed to have been a two weeks after much consideration and persuading. It didn't happen. Things didn't go as planned, Pam. What am I supposed to do? What do you expect me to do?" My voice began to quiver and my pulse started racing.

"Sookie, are you okay?" she whispered.

Before I could answer her, she told Flynn to leave the room. "Flynn, go into your room and watch the idiot box. And on your way down the hall, don't you make any detours. Do you understand me?"

"Okay," Flynn said. "Is my mom okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"She's fine," Pam assured her.

"Promise?" Flynn asked.

"I do. Now go and watch TV or go and play," Pam ordered.

"Can I play with your lipstick?"

"No ... go on ... and don't get it all over the place. And no razors," she added.

"'Kay," Flynn answered.

Pam was as big a push over when it came to Flynn as I was. When Flynn was gone, Pam came back to the phone. "You're scaring me. What has happened?"

"What am I supposed to do about Eric, Pam? The time in Sweden was a bust. I saw him three times while I was there. Three times, Pam. Appius made sure that my trip to see Eric didn't work out. He made sure that Eric was always working or in a meeting of some sort. The dinner that Eric and I went to, the fancy one, I ate with Stan and Russell. I didn't get to see much of Eric at all. I danced with Stan most of the night. Eric was off doing what he was being trained to do and whatever that was, it didn't include me. I was tired of being alone so I left alone.

"When I packed my bags that night, Appius came into my and Eric's room and reminded me that I was never going to fit in and he made sure that I didn't. Maybe Eric agreed with him. Maybe that's why he never responded to any of my letters after my trip. Maybe his dad was right, Pam. Maybe my time with Eric was over. I got pregnant out of high school. Eric already had too much on him. He was responsible for his mom's burdens and I couldn't add to them. I would've just been another burden."

"I see," she said. Pam then mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand but before I could ask her to repeat it, she said, "I'm so sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize," I said. "This wasn't your doing. Appius told me to stay away because I was nothing but a distraction to Eric … reminded him of something that he could never have. That's what I've done. I've stayed away. I don't want to make things any harder for Eric than they already are. Under any other circumstances, I would have never stopped at writing the letters. I would have gone back to him. I would've called him. I wanted him with me; more than anything, I wanted him with me but he never replied to one letter. Not one response to any of the invitations. When I didn't hear from him, I just assumed that he didn't want to be involved with her … with us. That's why I've left it alone. I love him, Pam, but I loved him enough to let him go."

Pam whispered that she was so sorry. "Why didn't you let me go with you? I told you that I wanted to be with you but you insisted on doing it alone. You didn't have to. I would've been there. I would've stood by you. I would've made sure that you and Eric had your privacy."

"Your mom had been rushed to the hospital, Pam, and she needed you. You had no other choice and it was what had to be done. I couldn't do that to you … expect you to leave your mother's side to be with me. Why do we have to keep going over this? What else can I expect you to do for me, Pam? You've uprooted your entire life for me. You've been a wonderful mother #2 to my child. I couldn't take anymore from you. I did what I had to do," I whispered. "If my distance is what works, then I'll give him my distance. What choices do I have?"

Pam suddenly asked, "What did he mean by burdens? Did he ever tell you what that meant to him … to you?"

I shook my head no. "He never did. I never really asked because I got the feeling that it was something that he didn't want to discuss. He didn't seem to like it. After our weekend, Eric said that things were different with his dad. He and Appius were even worse with each other. They were arguing. Eric told me that he would have to do things that would affect us. He wouldn't go any further with his explanations."

Pam then fell silent.

"Hey," I said. "What's going on over there?"

"He has no more contact with Appius," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to," she said. "He didn't want you to worry; especially with him being so far away. They had a serious falling out and he's cut Appius completely out of his life. And he's been doing just fine," she mumbled.

I frowned and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Eric has made sure that he hasn't been alone," Pam said. "He's seen his share of women."

I take that he was keeping company with many of women that I'd heard he'd been dating. What did I expect? He's a good looking and sexy man. "Is he seeing anyone now?"

"I can't say," she answered. "Anyway, he and Appius have no relationship at all," she said. "As soon as Eric was able, he fired his dad and everyone that worked for him; Clancy, André, and Victor. Though he's no longer associated with Eric on a business level so to speak, Victor is still around … lurking in the shadows."

I couldn't believe my ears. "How did this come to be … firing his dad, I mean?"

"When Erica died, she left everything to Eric. He became a whiz in the business world and he owned it. Appius thought that Eric was going to need him but he didn't," she chuckled. "Eric's a fucking giant in the corporate world."

I was in shock … not about Eric being outstanding at his job. That was a given as far as I'm concerned. I needed to hear her say it again. "Appius is gone?"

"Yep," she said. "He had total control of everything that belonged to his wife," she finished. "Because Eric wasn't of age, it all fell to him."

"Total?" I asked.

"Total," she repeated. "Everything that she had, she left to Eric and Appius didn't like it. He thought that everything was going to be his because he was her husband. Sorry to say, he was sorely mistaken. Eric said that his dad was extremely upset when he'd learned that he didn't get anything that belonged to Erica. He was spitting nails. He went into that marriage with nothing and left with just as much."

When Pam said that, I thought about the last thing I'd heard Eric say to his father. "Eric and his dad had it out that last night we were together. His dad didn't want to let me in the house. Eric told him that it was his house and that I could come in if I wanted to. He looked at his dad as if he dared him to say anything. And guess what? Appius didn't say a word."

She laughed. "He couldn't," she said. "Where would he have gone if Eric had put him out?"

Then realization hit me square in the gut.

"Pam," I said. "When did all of this take place? When did he cut Appius out of his life?"

Pam got quiet. I couldn't even hear her breathing.

"Pam, tell me."

Pam still didn't say anything.

"Pam?"

"About five years ago," she replied.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand to my heart.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yes. Tell me something else. Who is Freyda Madden?"

She was quiet once again.

"What do you know?" I asked.

She sighed and said, "It's not my place to tell you but if he doesn't, I will. I give you my word. I've already told him that."

"Burdens?" I asked.

"Huge ones," she replied. "If you really want him back, we can get him back."

"How?" I asked.

"My father knows people, Sookie. He's an excellent businessman. He's dabbled in a little bit of everything. He has lots of people on payroll that handle the important issues. Some of them handle the dirty jobs. Because you're like a sister to me, he'll give you whatever it is that you want. My father has always looked out for us. If you need him, you need only tell me and I will have it handled."

Frowning, I asked, "Us?"

"Yes, us," she said. "We're family. Just ask and he'll give you a loan and each of Eric's burdens will disappear."

"I don't need a loan," I said. "I'm quite comfortable in my life. You know that. Why would you say that?"

When she stayed silent, I went over her offer in my mind. People to handle the important issues. Dirty jobs. I guess that was the naïve country girl in me but her silence spoke volumes.

"Pam!" I said. I looked around my bedroom as if someone was in here with me. "We can't do that. You stop that!"

"All I have to do is ring him up and he'll do it for me. He was an absentee parent and to make up for it, he'll do anything that I ask of him. My daddy loves me and all I have to say is _'We need you, daddy_ '. It only takes a phone a call, Sookie and it can be done. No one will ever know. He can make it look as if it was an accident or natural causes … business dealings gone wrong. He can make it slow or quick; painless or painful. It's your choice. He only needs a name."

"You're serious?"

"Very," she said. Her voice was stern and angry. "I'll give you a chance to think it over but let me give you something to think about, my dearest friend. We can end them all. He may not have a dime to his name but do you think that Appius doesn't know that Eric's in New York and so are you? What if he or that bitch Freyda is the one that hid the letters from Eric? What if Appius decides to come after you and Flynn to hide what he's done? He's had far too much power over your lives and it's time for him to relinquish it."

"That's not fair," I said. "I can't make that type of decision. I can't make decisions about whether someone lives or dies. I can't do that."

She gave a sarcastic snort. "That dickend has planned your entire life for you and you are giving him consideration. He's taken it upon himself to decide whether or not your daughter will know her father and you can't make that type of decision. Think it over. You'll make the right decision soon enough. It's not about deciding whether or not he lives or dies. It's about you deciding to live as you should; with Eric and his child."

"I'll never decide to do that."

She chuckled as she said, "I know different. When it comes to family, you'll do anything to protect them. You'll see."

"Have you ever ...?" I trailed off.

"That doesn't matter. We're not talking about me." She waited awhile before she spoke again. "Do you want to go antiquing with us tomorrow?"

I couldn't believe it. She'd changed the subject just like that; as if we were talking about gardening and not putting a hit on someone. What is wrong with this picture?

"No. I can't. I have to go to work tomorrow. That's why I want to spend a little time with Flynn tomorrow night. We haven't really talked much this week. We had dinner out but it was rushed. She had piano lessons every day. I worked longer hours and by the time I'd gotten home, Grace had already put Flynn to bed. I know that we went out to dinner last night but that was the only real time I've had with her all week. I need some daughter time."

"Well, if you get off work before we go, we have room."

"Okay," I answered. "Oh, by the way, how's Copley?"

I could almost see Pam rolling her eyes. "That conceited wanker is fine. He's divorcing wife number five and needed Amelia to baby him for a couple of days, is all. He'll be remarried before you know it. I'll give him until next week. Goodnight, Sookie. I love you."

"I love you too, and Pam, I'm not going to do it."

"Okay. Goodnight." I could hear her laughing as she hung up the phone.

Afterwards, I settled into bed with the new John Grisham book thinking that he would help take Pam's suggestion out of my mind but he didn't.

Pam.

She spoke of ending someone's life as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do; make a call and that's that. I couldn't do that. That would make me a murderer. I would be hiring a hit man. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea. My grandparents would be ashamed of me. I refused to think such things. My grandparents would have no reason to be ashamed because I would never do anything like that. Everything's going to be fine. We'll be fine.

I returned my attentions back to my book and said, "No, we don't have a thing to be worried about."

There are other ways.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Just Like Old Times**

 **For those of you that are ready for Eric to find out about Flynn, it's coming. I have a storyline that I'm following and though I want to, I can't rush it. He's going to learn of his child soon but it's just not in this chapter. We have a couple more chapters to go before we get down to the nitty gritty. This is the extra chapter for the day. If y'all keep drowning me with reviews, this story will be posted completely by the end of next week! Are y'all sure that you want the story to be over so soon?**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S.: Don't hate them too much for being difficult with each other. It's Sookie and Eric. What else could you possibly expect?**

* * *

After reading three chapters of my book, my stomach began to growl uncontrollably. The tuna fish sandwich and lukewarm water was not enough. I needed some food; some real food. I looked at my bedside clock and it was only 10:00. It was still early enough for me to get something good to eat. That's one of the best things about living in New York. There's always a restaurant that's open.

I got up from bed and dressed in a pair of jeans, red cashmere sweater and black boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put on some peppermint Chapstick and I was ready to go.

Taking my coat and purse from the coat hook, I walked the three blocks to Busy's Café to have myself a quiet and peaceful dinner. I almost turned around to get my car but changed my mind. I was glad that I didn't drive. The New York night air felt good on my face. The nice, brisk walk was what I needed. Don't get me wrong. Gran didn't raise no fool. I kept my hands in my coat pockets with one finger on the trigger of my can of pepper spray and my other wrapped around the trigger of a taser. I may be a country girl, born and raised, but I'm no fool.

When I walked into the café, the smell of food hit me right in the stomach. It smelled so good. I waved at Holly and placed my coat on one of the hooks by the door. I went to my favorite booth and waited for her to wait on me.

"Hey, Sookie," she said when she came to my table. Her smile was just as bright as it always is. "Where's our girl, Flynn?"

Holly is the best waitress to grace the halls of Busy's Café. Her personality is amazing and she's absolutely beautiful. Her coal black hair and pale blue eyes give her an exotic look and from what I gather, they keep the men sitting in her section. It's 10:30 and she's pretty busy … all men … all staring at her.

I greeted Holly with a smile and said that Flynn was with Pam. "She didn't have school today so she spent the day with her favorite aunt. And you know where they went."

"The museum," Holly stated.

"Exactly," I said as I pointed at her.

"Well, it's good to see you. It's been too long," she said as she took her pen from her apron pocket and opened her notepad. 'I can assume that you've been working those long hours again?"

Sighing, I answered, "You can assume correctly, my friend. And I'm worn out."

She smiled. "I definitely know the feeling. So, what can I get you?"

"Yes I do," I replied as I placed my menu on the table. "I'd like a glass of water with lemon. I'll have the grilled chicken with the steamed asparagus and sweet baby carrots; hold the bread." I patted my belly when I said that. "I need to cut down on the carbs."

Holly placed both her hands on her hips and said, "Are you kidding me? I wish that I had your shape. It's not a pretty thing when you have to walk through a door sideways."

Our laughter filled the air. "You know you have a beautiful shape, Holly," I assured her. "Why else would these men be in here this late at night and not eating? You need to cut it out. Who comes to a diner and orders nothing but water?" And I wasn't just saying that. The girl has an hourglass figure. She looks amazing. Just ask Pam. She loves to stare at Holly.

Leaning in to me said, "Makes for great tips." She winked at me and said that she would be back with my food in a few minutes.

I love dining here. They have the best home cooking ever. It's a little pricier than I think it should be but it's worth it. But being that I'm the granddaughter of the cheapest grandparents in the world, I would expect the meal to practically be free.

While I waited for my late dinner, I borrowed the newspaper that the earlier patron had left behind. I decided to flip through it to see what was going on in the world today.

Same old same; gas prices were up and unemployment has decreased but it's still not as it should be but it's getting better. Everything gets better. It just takes time. "Can't rush change," I said to myself.

As I flipped to the next page, a shadow unexpectedly appeared over me. The smell of his cologne told me who it was without me looking. "May I join you?" Eric asked.

I pointed to the booth across from me. "Sure," I said as I continued to read the paper.

"Alone?" he asked.

"I am," I said as I closed the paper and slid it to the right of me. I rested my elbows on the table and looked up at my uninvited guest and around him. "So, where's the girl that was waiting on you earlier today? What's her name again … Freyda Madden … the spoiled brat of No Town?"

Eric laughed as he removed his coat. "So, you know who she is?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was curious so I typed the name Madden in Google Search and she and that football guy popped up. I figured that she was the Madden that you're dating. I tried digging up as much dirt as I could on her but found nothing. Just a couple of pictures. I figured that I find a couple of you two together. It's mighty funny that I couldn't find one."

"Does it trouble you?" he asked.

"That I couldn't find a picture of you two together? Not really," I said.

Again, he laughed

"But really, Eric … a kept woman with no aspirations? She's not even an actress. She's an extra. You're actually dating Freyda Madden? Is she with you tonight? Hopefully, she's in the trunk of your car … tied up and with duct tape over her mouth … at the bottom of the Hudson River."

Again, he laughed as his beautiful eyes landed on my face. "Would you really want me to put her in the trunk?"

Resting my arms on the table and leaning towards him, I answered, "I want nothing more."

His familiar smile consumed his handsome face as his resounding and hearty laugh filled the café. I'd never heard a more beautiful sound. Until tonight, I didn't realize how much I've missed it.

Though I wanted to be mad at Eric, his smile and his laughter has always warmed my heart. I lowered my eyes and shook my head. I smiled as he continued to laugh at Freyda's expense. He didn't realize that I was serious. I really wanted her to be in the trunk; at the bottom of the Hudson. I wanted her at the deepest part of the Hudson.

That's not too much to ask, is it?

I didn't think so.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," he said as he sat down.

"What?" I said as I looked up at him. My face was a red as the sweater that I was wearing.

This time he gave me a shy smile. This felt like our first date. We had been best friends for years but when we went on our first date, it was as if we had only just met. We didn't know what to say to each other or what to do but as the night went on it was just like old times. The only difference is that on that night, we ended the date with an argument. He got mad because I talked to Bill on my way back from the restroom. He continued to tell me that I was his and that I was not allowed to be in the company of other men; especially not Bill Compton. I lost it as did he. We made up the next day.

"Nothing," he said.

While he stared at me, Holly served me my dinner. "Welcome to Busy's. I'm Holly," she said to Eric. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee ... black, please," he ordered.

"Will be right back," she said. When she came back with Eric's coffee, Holly winked at me and smiled. When she was no longer facing him, she mouthed the word, "HOT!" as she pointed at him.

I couldn't help but laugh. Eric looked at me and shook his head. He knew what we were saying and he enjoyed it. I could tell by the smug and knowing look on his handsome face.

When Holly was gone, Eric asked, "Why were you sitting here alone? I told you that I wanted to take you to dinner. All you had to do was give me your number and address and I would've picked you up … or we could've eaten at your place."

Uh … that wasn't going to happen.

I shook my head. "I've had my share of experiencing dinners with you. I don't want to have to go through that again."

He frowned at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Determining not to take things back to Sweden, I shook my head and said, "Nothing. I just mean that whenever we have dinner something bad always happens unless we were having dinner with Gran."

His expression softened as he relaxed. "We could've changed that," he offered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's okay. I enjoy eating dinner alone sometimes. It gives me time to think things over. And besides, I figured that you'd be busy with Freyda. And I didn't agree to go out with you anyway." I pushed my carrots around on my plate and then asked, "How did you know that I was here? Are you following me?"

Without shame or embarrassment, he nodded his head yes. "As a matter of fact, I am. I called your work number but I got no answer. Einin would not give me your personal cell phone number. I could've gone through your work files but decided against it. I figured if I'd get that information, I'd get it from you. So, I decided to take the most logical route. I assumed that you were with Pam. I called her to see if I could come over to talk to you but she said that you weren't there. I asked her for your personal cell number and she would not give it to me but she did send me here. She said that you probably went out to eat. She said that if you were hungry, you were at Busy's." He threw his hands up and said, "So, here I am."

"Yep and here you are. Would you like some?" I asked as I cut into my chicken.

Huskily, he said, "If you're willing to give it to me."

I stopped in midair as I was putting a piece of chicken in my mouth. "Really, Eric?" I countered.

"Really," he said. "I would love to taste what you have to offer."

Though his comment gave me butterflies, I ate my dinner as he sipped on his coffee. I asked him about Sweden and how he spent his time there. "You look too well rested to have spent all of your time working."

 _I wish that I could say that you rested up while I was there but I won't. I will bite my tongue._

After he stopped writing to me, I started reading about the things that Eric and I never got to see together. I even lived vicariously through Pam. She would take pictures of Sweden when she'd visit. Flynn has more than a few of his pictures on the bulletin board in her room. Pam gave them to her on the day that I told her who her daddy is. She has a shoebox filled with pictures of her dad and his homeland. Come to think of it, there are quite a few memories boxed away in the house.

"I did my share of relaxing but I spent most of my time working. It was nice to be in my mom's homeland. If you'd stayed long enough, I would've loved to have shared it with you," he said.

I made sure to chew my food before responding to him. "If you hadn't spent my entire visit working, I would've loved to have shared it with you. I would've loved to have shared a lot of things with you. With the way things worked out, I should've stayed at home."

Frowning, Eric had the nerve to ask, "Why would you say that?"

I wanted to light into him and give him some serious lip but I didn't do that. I couldn't do that. We were in public for one and it was not the time. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them and giving him one of my most devastating smiles. I didn't want to argue with him. I wanted to enjoy my dinner and his company.

Finally speaking, I said, "It just means that I wish that I had been able to spend more time with you. Now tell me. How did you spend your time? I really want to know."

"Sookie, I …," he began.

I shook my head no. "I don't want to talk about it. I want to know about _your_ time there."

With that being said, he was off and running. "After your visit, I finished my schooling. As time went on, I gradually took over E&E Enterprises. After a while, I did rest up and enjoy myself a little. I went skiing. I worked. I went out on a few dates. They never led to anything. I'd love for you to come back ... it'll be different. Work wont' be a problem for me this time. We can enjoy the sights of Sweden together. You and Flynn would love it."

My heart skipped a beat when he included Flynn.

"If I can find the time, maybe we will go," I said. I wasn't too sure if things would be any different, though; especially after he finds out about my little secret.

He looked down at his hands before looking at me. "After your visit, you quit taking my calls. You stopped replying to my letters and I never knew why."

I wanted to bring up Appius and my visit but I thought better against it. I'd save that for a more private time. "Things were hectic," I answered. "My life changed so much after the visit that I … I don't know. I figured that since your life was different that we needed the space."

Reaching across the table and taking my hands, he said, "I didn't need space from you. That was the last thing I'd want from you."

I dropped my head because I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes. "Let's not talk about this, okay? I don't want to talk about this here. We should be alone when we have this talk. Things aren't as they seem." I shook my head no to let him know that I meant it.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we need to be alone when we have this talk. That's all I ask," I said. "Is that okay? Please?"

And he didn't press the issue any further. He stood up from his seat and came to sit by me. "I just thought that I'd ask. Anyway, you are a hard person to reach. No one wanted to give me what I wanted. Pam would call and come for visits and she would tell me nothing. She'd lock her cell phone or hide it so that I couldn't go through it. I would beg but she didn't budge. I called your grandparents … nothing. Adele wanted to tell me but she swore to her baby girl that she wouldn't say a word ' _no matter how wrong I think she is_ '."

That sounded just like Gran.

I started to laugh. She said that to me more than once. She didn't like that I'd cut all communication with Eric. She hated that I didn't try harder. My eyes began to cloud over.

Every year when it gets closer to the holidays, it gets harder and harder. I can smell Gran's home cooking. I can see Pam making the biggest mess and complaining about getting flour on her shoes. I can hear Gran'pa and Jason in the living room cheering on whatever team was playing. Jason would tell Flynn about the different plays and which teams she needed to cheer on. Michele, Jason's wife, would be ragging him about how weak his team's defensive line was. Those were the good days. Those were the best times.

"I miss them so much." I looked at him with watering eyes and said, "It never feels real and it's been three years."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you. I never meant for you to go through that alone. I would've been there for you but I didn't find out until a couple of days before their funerals. I did my best …"

I quickly wiped at my eyes and placed my hand on top of his as to cut him off. "I know. It's okay. I understand." I looked into his eyes and said, "I hear that congratulations are in order. Pam told me the good news."

His eyes clouded over with something that I didn't recognize but me being me, I ignored it and continued.

"I know that you're glad that you don't have to deal with your father anymore. I'm happy for you. To be free of his tyrannical ways must be heaven for you." I started stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

When I realized what I was doing, I tried to take my hand back but Eric grabbed it. Still holding my hand, he scooted in closer to me. He pushed my plate to the other side of the table as he trailed his thumb along my face as he looked into my eyes. "I don't want to talk about Appius. I want to talk about us. I've missed you, Sookie. I've missed you so much."

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "You have no idea." Without letting myself think, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you too." I sat back and looked at him and said, "So much has happened and you need to know about them. That's why I went to Sweden. I had so much to tell you but I never got the chance."

He used his thumb to wipe my tears away. Tears that I didn't realize had fallen. "I can't wait for you to tell me." He kissed me so lightly that I almost didn't feel it.

Holly cleared her throat when she approached the table. "Would you two like some dessert?"

"No," Eric answered hastily and a little rudely if truth be known.

The New York look that she gave him, told me that she was about to give him a little of that New York attitude but in the end, she didn't have to do it.

"I apologize, for my rudeness," he said as he glanced at her over his shoulder for no more than a second. He stared at me and said, "It's just that I haven't seen her in so long." He kissed me again.

"It's okay. Here's the check." I could hear the smile in her voice.

Eric pulled his wallet from his pocket and retrieved a bill. Without looking at it, he gave it to Holly and said, "Keep the change."

From the look in her eyes, it was more than she expected. "Are you sure?"

Ignoring Holly completely, Eric asked, "May I walk you home?"

"Thank you," she exclaimed as she walked away.

My heart skipped a beat and I had one of the biggest of lumps known to man to suddenly appear in my throat. The most that I could do was nod. He scooted from the booth still holding my hand. He went to the other side to get his coat and he tried valiantly to put it on while he was holding my hand unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You're going to have to let me go."

He looked at me through furrowed brows and said, "Never again."

"My hand," I said. "I meant that you'd have to let my hand go so that you can put on your coat."

He laughed and said, "Oh."

When he released my hand, I began to walk towards the door so that I could get my coat. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "Where are you going?"

I pointed to the coat rack and said, "To get my coat."

He hurriedly put his coat on and took my hand into his. "Okay," he said. "We'll go together."

So, that's what we did. We walked to the coat rack and he removed my coat from it and held it for me as I put it on. He didn't waste any time in grabbing my hand again. "Have a goodnight, Holly," I called to her.

"Goodnight. Tell Flynn that I said hello."

"Will do," I said.

As we walked home, I noticed that a black car that was following us … very, very slowly. I'd assumed that it was the car that Eric was in when he tracked me down. I looked up at him and asked, "Is that car following us?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders as he talked to me. "Ignore it. So, what made you decide to be a lawyer? You always said that you wanted to be a writer or a publisher. You always loved to read. I've always pictured you working with books."

I looked puzzled at his choice of discussion. I figured that he would more than want to know why I'd gone to Sweden but I was more than willing to talk about my career choices. "I did at one time but it wasn't what I needed. Life changes and you have to change with it so I took a different route. I figured that being an attorney isn't that far of a stretch when it comes to writing, you know? You have to be creative with your opening statements. You have to appeal to the jury anyway that you can. You have to pull them in with your words and that's what I do now. I never expected to love my work as much as I do but I do." A cool wind blew through me and I began to shiver and pulled my coat tighter around me.

When I did that, Eric pulled me under his arm. I settled into where I've always belonged, and continued talking. "I love my job. I didn't expect to love it as much as I do but I'm great at it." I wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued our stroll home ... to my home.

"I saw your case file. You were promoted to junior associate four years after being with the company. I'd say that you're more than great at it. Right out of college, you were taking on clients that other lawyers could only dream of." He looked down at me and said, "You speak of your job with a lot of passion and heart. What do you love about it? If I had to guess, I would say that it would have to be the control, the power. Am I right?"

My eyes widened. "I love the power more than anything!" Without meaning to, I stepped from underneath his arm and started talking animatedly. "I love the excitement, the deadlines! I love speaking with the CEOs of these huge corporations that we have to go up against. I love that they doubt me because of my age. Their doubt and their skepticism; they keep me going." I was beyond happy when I spoke of my job. "I love that the headhunters have been clamoring for me and I love turning them down. It's the best feeling to know that they want me and that can't have me."

"I know the feeling," he whispered.

I heard him but continued on as if I didn't but I did notice that he had a look of pride on his face. He nodded at me; though I hadn't spoken.

"You know what else?"

Smiling, he said, "What?"

"I never have to do the same thing twice. Each case is different. I give all of me to each one that has the law firm's name and my name attached to it. CAPRA … E&S &Associates is the second best thing I've done. I take pride in my work. And I take nothing less from those under me." I looked at him and said, "You'll see. Oh and sometimes I get a little … hard. I get hard when my team is not on point. But it's not a big deal. They've seen it millions of times. Since you're the new boss, I thought that maybe I'd better warn you." I winked at him and proceeded to walk a little ahead of him. "I'd hate for my passion and heart to cause me to look bad in front of the new boss."

"I look forward to seeing you in action." I could still feel his eyes on me. And I knew that he wasn't just talking about my job. I purposely ignored the comment.

"The best part is that I am financially able to provide for my daughter. Being able to give Flynn all of the things that I never had and to send her to the best school; that's what I love the most. Her smarts are not a handicap here as they were for me in Bon Temps. Her differences make her unique where mine made me strange. She's made my life better. She's so wonderful, Eric. She's so smart and so beautiful. She's just like ..." I clapped my now blue hands under my chin and repeated, "Oh, Eric! I can't wait for you to meet her. She's just so wonderful and so funny. You're going to love her and I know that she's going to love you." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"I know that I will," he said when he reached me. I felt that he was about to kiss me so I stepped back as I took his hand.

"And guess what?" I asked.

"What?" he asked as his grin widened.

"They want to skip her up to the sixth grade. Isn't that something?" I asked. "I don't know if that's what's best for her but for her to have that opportunity is fantastic. What do you think we should do? Should we let her skip up a few grades? I keep thinking that it might be a little too much for her. What should we do?"

"Are you asking my opinion?" he asked.

"I guess I am," I whispered as we started walking to my home. I figure that just because he didn't answer my letters then, that doesn't mean that he can't be a part of her life now, right? He still has to know about her, right?

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "If she's mature enough to handle it, I don't see any reason why she can't challenge her mind. If she was my daughter, I would let her do it; especially if it's something that she'd like to do. I'd be extremely proud of her but I'd want to know what she wants before making that decision. It might be what she wants. Have you asked her?" he asked as he looked at me.

I shook my head no. "I haven't had a chance to talk it over with her. She's still with Pam. You're the first person I've told."

"You haven't told her dad?" he asked.

Instead of answering his question, I didn't say anything.

Squeezing my hand as we walked, he said, "Thanks for sharing with me and asking my opinion. I'm flattered."

I looked up at him and smiled.

For a while, we walked in silence and just enjoyed each other's company. When we reached my apartment building, I said, "This is it." We stood outside of the doors and looked at each other. "We have a perfect view of Central Park. It's gorgeous in the winter time; especially when it snows. Flynn loves the carriage rides. They're her favorite."

"Do you sleep in the lobby?" he asked.

"No. Why would we sleep in the lobby? We live upstairs." I turned red from embarrassment when I realized that he was being sarcastic. "Oh," I said as I pulled the door open. I also noticed the black car that was still following us.

He laughed heartily at my expense.

When we walked into the lobby, Claudette was working security tonight; she, Claude, and Claudine. They may not look it but they are the most vicious people I've ever met in my life. The stories that they tell of their days as Navy Seals are so unbelievable that they have to be true.

"Good evening …," Claudette said. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Eric.

"Good evening, Claudette," I said. "Eric, this is Claudette. Claudette ..." I stopped speaking when she walked from around her station.

"You're Eric Northman. You made Forbes and People magazines most eligible bachelors list a couple of years ago." The look on her face told me that she was about to get started. Claudette is a lover of charities and she will do whatever she can to get the filthy rich to donate.

"Listen, Mr. Northman," she said. "I have a proposition for you."

I warned him by squeezing his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Claudette. Goodnight."

"But wait," Claudine said. "I'm Claudine and I don't want anything from you. I just want to know if you're looking for a date."

"Claudine!" I exclaimed.

Eric pulled me away from the security team and hurried me into the direction of the elevator. He didn't respond to Claudine's request for a date; though I could tell that he was flattered.

He pressed the up button and stared at me. "Which floor?" he asked after the doors opened and we stepped inside.

"Twentieth," I said as I stared at his back.

After pressing the correct floor and the doors closed, Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I tried not to kiss him back but failed. I kissed him with everything in me. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he released me. I looked flushed and he looked as cool as ever. He left the elevator and waited for me but I couldn't move. When the doors were about to close, he reached for me and pulled me out. I looked up at him with my eyes wide and my lady parts throbbing.

"Which way do we go?"

"That way," I said as I pointed.

He chuckled as he pulled me down the hall.

When we reached my apartment, I said, "This is it."

With my back leaned against the door, Eric stared down at me. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He stepped in closer to me; our bodies were pressed tightly together. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to."

I groaned at those seductive words. "I'm not letting you do anything to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am."

He leaned down and began kissing my neck. I slumped against the door. My knees buckled and my heart stopped. No other man has ever made me feel as Eric does and I'm afraid that no other man will.

Before I could fall to the floor, he put his arm around my waist and held me closer to him. "We haven't seen each other in ten years, lover. We have to make up for lost time." He continued to kiss me as he let his hands get to know my body once again. My body responded in kind.

"Ahh; it feels so good," I said as he cupped my breasts.

As he pressed me closer to the door, his hardness was soon grinding against me. "Don't you want me?"

"No," I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"I don't believe you." He nibbled my neck and licked my ear. "Please, just let me in for a minute."

I wanted to let him in. I really wanted to let him in. My panties were on fire but I couldn't. "Eric, please stop." He continued to kiss me until I pinched his ear. "Stop, I can't." I could not let this happen. He needed to know the truth first. He needed to know about Flynn. We definitely needed to discuss the issue of Freyda and I had to tell him about Alcide.

"Why can't I come in?"

"You just can't."

He stepped away from me and asked, "Are you married?"

I could see a flicker of jealousy as it passed through his eyes. I could almost see his heartbreak. He had the same look as I had when his minion mentioned 'Ms. Madden' today. "I'm not but we need to talk about some things first. We can't just jump into bed. We can't do that."

"Are you getting married?"

"No," I answered.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Kind of; we've been dating for a few years. We're not what I'd call serious. But we are dating but that's not why you can't …"

"Is he the one that you were walking with on the street?" he interrupted. "Was he the one that had his arm wrapped around you?"

I frowned at him and asked, "What? When did you see me with him?"

His blue eyes grew cold and icy. "Are you and this _'kind of_ ' guy sleeping together?" His voice was dripping ice cubes.

I ignored his question just as he'd ignored mine.

"Are you _fucking_ him?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have any right to ask me that," I finally said.

He stooped down to eye level with me and stared deep into my eyes. "Have you fucked him?"

I began to shift from foot to foot. He had to realize that I wasn't going to be celibate ... right? I knew that he wasn't going to be so why would he expect the same from me? I didn't want to answer his question but I sucked it up and did just that.

"We're close and we …"

He cut me off and asked, "You've fucked him?"

"That's none of your business," I hissed at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. What's his name?"

"Freyda Madden," I retorted. "Victor's daughter, I assume."

He had me pinned against the door once again and said in a quiet yet icy tone, "You are mine!"

Though I could barely move, I stood tall and looked him square in his eyes. Doing my best to keep my cool and my voice to an acceptable level, I said, "I belong to me! If you are trying to get me back, you're going about the wrong way. And who do you think you are asking me if I'm having sex with someone else? I haven't asked you if you're fucking Freyda … which I assume that you are."

I didn't want to know but I had to say it. It was only fair. "Are you fucking her?"

When I posed that same question to him, Eric lost his holier than thou attitude and a little of his defensive posture.

"You're fucking her," I said with finality.

That time, the defensive posture was gone and he stepped back from me; unable to speak. "It's not what you think," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With my hand in my pocket retrieving my keys, I shook my head. I looked at Eric and said, "I want to thank you for an exquisite evening. It was what I anticipated after not seeing you for ten years. It's just like old times." I took his hand and shook it. "It was great seeing ya!" I turned my back to him and opened my door.

When I went inside I turned around and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but I slammed the door in his face.

As I stomped off down the hallway and to my bedroom, I began stripping off my clothes. I only thought of one thing. I'll bet work's going to be a barrel of monkeys' tomorrow morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Nothing Stays Hidden Forever**

 **Here it is. And I've also made a faux pas. It'll be chapter 23 when we get to the serious talk. I had to break this chapter in half. It was way too long. And if I can get it completely edited after I get off of work tonight, I will post the second half of this chapter.**

 **And I'd also like to thank each of you for what you've done for me. This story makes it easier for me to be able to handle my job. The encouraging reviews help me to get past stories of my clients and there are days when I so desperately need that. Thank y'all very much.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I appreciate each of you.**

 **For all past, present and future chapters, the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. The story idea and side characters belong to me.**

* * *

I was not a happy camper when I got to the office the next morning. The argument that Eric and I had last night, kept me awake for most of the night. I was having a perfectly quiet dinner alone. I was enjoying reading about the problems of the world and how they were getting better. And then he showed up. At first he was great company; great conversation, great feelings, just great to be with him. Then he ruined it. How dare he question me about my sexual relationship with Alcide! How dare he ask me for his name! Knowing Eric as I do, he would have hunted Alcide down and caused major problems. He is fucking that No Town background actress Freyda Madden and he had the NERVE to be upset about me seeing someone else. He's probably been with tons of other women. I've only been with two men my entire life and he has the gall to question me?

"Men!" I screamed.

When I walked through the lobby of my apartment building this morning, I wasn't as pleasant or as friendly to the staff as I usually am and they noticed. Some of them even turned and went the other way when they saw me coming. I was grumpy and barely said good morning. There was no one to blame but Eric Northman. I'll apologize with a big batch of peanut butter cookies next weekend. If I made them tonight, I'd probably ruin them. Eric even caused me to suffer from severe road rage. It was sheer luck that I'd made it to work without maiming or killing anyone. He always gets to me and I always let him.

When I got off of the elevator, I heard talking and laughter coming from the conference room; great, just great. Am I the only one that's in a bitchy mood? When I entered the room and looked at their faces, I could see that I was. What a great way to start a Saturday morning!

Everyone from my team was here and they were on time. That pleased me but what really kept my attention was the conversation that was going on in the front of the room. Eric and Selah Pumphrey were standing at the podium talking to each other. Selah, a member of my research team was leaning on the podium and twisting her bottled blonde hair around her finger. She was grinning and blushing at every little thing that Eric said and I know Eric Northman. He's really not that funny. His jokes are really kind of weak if you ask me.

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the room

"Oh, good morning, Sookie," Selah said as she looked me up and down. "You look nice this morning. I love that jacket."

"Thank you," I said. I wish I could've complimented her on her attire as well.

I was dressed in a white cotton poplin blouse under a black blazer with white piping and a black knee length pencil skirt that fit me perfectly. My strappy black sandals were the finishing touch. Selah was wearing a shirt that left nothing to the imagination. She kept leaning forward so that Eric could look down her shirt. And I have to admit, he was doing a fine job of not staring.

I thought to myself, that he may as well look. Everyone else has. Anyhow, her skirt was so short that if she bent over, I could've seen what she had for dinner three nights ago. And I could've sworn that I'd seen a nipple through her blouse. Even though it's Saturday, the dress code still stands.

"Good morning everyone," I said as placed my things on the table.

"Good morning, Sookie … Hey, Ms. Stackhouse," were the greetings that I heard. Eric didn't speak. He only stared. While he was staring at me, Selah was desperately trying to keep his attention on her.

"Good morning, Mr. Northman," I said as I returned his stare. "I see that you're meeting everyone."

He smirked but ignored the comment. "Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse. It's good to see you looking so well. You look very beautiful this morning."

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself, Mr. Northman."

As I laid out my things, I couldn't help but notice how Selah was hanging all over him. Hmpf … after I go over the presentation, I think that I'll throw in a little information on fraternization and sexual harassment. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. I just think that we need a refresher course; to keep everyone up to par on company etiquette. It's more than apparent that some of us lack decorum.

Though it was never my intention, because I would never do that, I innocently listened in on their conversation. Selah was running her finger over his tie and telling him how a well-dressed man always makes the best impression. "You never see very many men dressed in perfectly tailored suits anymore. It's very becoming of a powerful man." She batted her false lashes at him and giggled.

Really? Did she really just say that? We're in lawyers' office. Most of the men here wear tailor made suits. I shook my head at the sheer stupidity of her comment … which was stupid.

Eric gave her a devastatingly, handsome smile and thanked her. "I always appreciate a compliment from a beautiful lady," he said.

"Ha," I said at the idea of Selah being called a lady. Anyone that knows her knows that she is far from being a lady. They both looked at me and I started to clear my throat.

"Ahem; I need a Halls." I pointed at my throat and said, "Itches."

Eric tried to hide his smile.

Selah looked at me and rolled her eyes. She heard me and she didn't like it. "Well, Mr. Northman …"

"Yes, Ms. Pumphrey," he said.

"Puh-lease," I mumbled.

"Mr. Northman," she said intentionally in my direction. "Since you're new in town, would you like to go out sometime? I could show you the many sights that New York has to offer. I know that you'll love it."

I'm definitely reiterating the sexual harassment clauses in our contract. She shouldn't be asking my boy ... the CEO of our company out for a date. I am not having it. Again, it has nothing to do with jealousy. Company protocol is my only concern.

I shook my head and snorted. Under my breath I said, "I know what sights she wants to show you."

She stepped in closer to him and said, "I can show you a lot of things."

"I do apologize but I'm not ...," he started.

I may be mad at him but he is so much better than she deserves. She looked at me as she continued to twist her hair around her bony finger. Was she taunting me? Does she realize that she's _my_ underling? Well, I've got something for her.

 _Well, taunt on bitch! I've got a surprise for you come Monday morning. I'm writing her bony ass up_.

Let's see how she likes that. She's been here long enough to know the rules. It will be her first and final warning. I'm definitely not jealous. Protocol is protocol. And I am a stickler for the rules. I have always prided myself on following the rules.

What the...!

Did she just touch his face?

"Bitch," I said. I can't wait to write her up.

"Excuse me?" Selah asked as her voice went up an octave.

"I said ' _which_ '. I was trying to decide on _which_ PowerPoint presentation to use." I gave them a fake smile and went back to going through today's agenda. "You two go ahead. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Eric kept watching me and smiling. He was doing this on purpose. If I had the authority to write him up, I would.

"So, is it a date, Mr. Northman?" Selah asked him. She was batting those false lashes 100 miles a second as she flirted with him.

"I hate to disappoint such a beautiful young lady but I am already with someone," he said. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Pumphrey but I need to speak with Ms. Stackhouse before the meeting starts. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Selah stared at Eric as he left her standing in front the podium. She looked as if she was about to start crying. She couldn't believe it. She has never had one man in this firm turn away from her; especially not for me. And it's true. No man ever tried the things with me that they tried with Selah. For one, I wasn't one to be toyed with and secondly, I wasn't a sure thing. The guys knew that they didn't stand a chance in hell with me. I've only had two lovers my entire life and one of my lovers is in this room.

"Good morning," he said. Resting the palms of his hands on the table, he leaned down close to my ear and said, "I'm sorry about last night. I was wrong and out of line. I was jealous. Don't be mad at me, Sookie."

"You're damned right you were out of line," I said. "You had not right to say what you said to me. And I should be mad at you. What you said to me was just plain rude. Did you really expect me to be celibate while you were gone?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "I'd hoped it."

I didn't want to laugh at him but I did. "A-hole," I said.

I then looked to my right and Selah was watching as Eric leaned in closer to me. I instantly put my serious face back on.

"You had no right to be angry because I'm seeing someone else. I had no idea that you were coming back. If I'd known that there was even a chance of you coming back, I … never mind. But when you do come back, you bring someone named 'Freyda' with you?" I finally inhale. "And then you kiss me and touch me like you have no girlfriend when you have one. I may have liked it but I'm not playing second to anyone. Don't get all excited either. I'm not saying that I'm taking you back. You were a jerk to me last night."

When he sat down beside me, he brushed my hair from shoulder before kissing my earlobe. "Forgive me," he said. "I was jealous." He traced his finger over my arm.

I shivered.

Selah watched.

I can't write her up Monday.

"I cannot stand the thought of another man touching you. You are mine. You will always be mine." He licked his lips as he admired me. "I'm coming to your home tonight. We will to talk. I want what is mine and I will have you."

Why did my body have to respond to anything that he had to say? It was so much worse when he was smirking at me. It was like he knew what he made me feel. The feel of his breath in my ear made me think of him as he pressed me against the door last night. I could feel him nibbling on my ear.

When I looked at him, my body was flushed. I licked my lips as I stared at his. "We can't do this, Eric."

"Yes, we can and we will," he said. "I will have you, Sookie. Tonight."

"Eric, you don't understand," I started. Before I could finish my sentence, the others started filing into the conference room.

"We'll talk later," he said as he walked away to greet the others. Everyone had already taken their seats at the conference table when Einin and Niall entered the room together. I stayed seated behind the podium and waited my turn.

When everyone was present, Eric and Niall went to the back of the conference room and watched from there. Einin started the meeting. She has always been very shy but when it comes to conducting a board meeting, no one can do it like she can. She is the best at what she does. I aspire to be as great as she is. She spoke with such conviction and authority. She commanded respect and respect is what she always received.

"We are a branch off company of the exclusive and very successful franchise, E&E Enterprises. That means that we are the first law firm that Mr. Northman has acquired. Everything … most everything will remain the same except for the name of the company. As you all know, we are no longer CAPRA but E&S & Associates. You've all met Mr. Brigant," she said as she pointed at Niall.

He nodded at everyone and said good morning in a smooth and beautiful voice.

Einin then continued. "He is the head of the legal department for E&E Enterprises and I'm sure that he'll a great addition to E&S & Associates. Those of you that didn't get to meet him yesterday, make sure to stay behind and speak with him today. Also, you will be meeting our new CEO. Please, show them your best by giving them your best." As she was ending her speech, she began to introduce Eric. "Give your undivided attention to Mr. Eric Northman, the new CEO of our company."

Einin took the seat next to Niall. I noticed that their legs touched but neither of them shifted the touching limbs. Go on, Einin! I remained seated behind Eric so that when the introduction of the new CEO was done, I could begin discussing the project that we're working on.

Eric was smiling and his eyes looked pleasing. He almost looked approachable. "Good morning, everyone," he announced. "My appearance has been misleading to quite a few businessmen and women. My age has always been a factor. Don't let my looks mislead you." The smile was suddenly gone. The friendly persona was now put on the shelf. "Let me educate you on whom and what I am." He told of how he taken over his mother's companies. He told them of how at twenty-eight years old, he'd purchased two of his mother's rival companies and sold them off, piece by piece. "Their mistake was that they tried to manipulate and intimidate me. Some of them still are but we are getting a handle on that."

He looked at Niall and Niall nodded his head in agreement.

Eric then returned his icy gaze back to his audience. "I've made E&E Enterprises larger than my mother could have ever imagined. I've made things happen because I'm determined and I'm ruthless when I have to be."

He walked from behind the podium and continued to tell them all that at twenty-eight, he made the companies even more powerful than his father had in the thirty years he was president. "I have worked hard to maintain what my mother's family built from the ground up. With or without your help, I will do the same for this company. If you fail, then I fail and I don't believe in failure. I've had this same meeting with some of your other co-workers earlier this week. As you know, some of them are no longer under my employment. I don't take kindly to failure and I don't tolerate deceit, dishonesty, and irresponsibility. Your jobs are based on your character. If you are filled with any of the aforementioned qualities, there is no place for you here."

Huh?

Uh-oh

In my mind, I raised my hand and thought, _'What about Flynn; your daughter? I wrote you letters telling you that I was pregnant but you didn't write back. Oh, and what about your father? He didn't want me around and said that it was best that I went on my way. What would he think? Does that count as being deceitful, dishonest, and irresponsible?'_

He named off a million other character flaws that he would not tolerate. Everyone was looking at their co-workers but they knew not to say anything. "Does anyone have any comments or questions thus far?"

There were no comments.

There were no questions.

He went on to tell how we, as a team, can work together to make the company grow. "If we don't work as one, we cannot succeed. We can't stop at good enough. It has to be the best. Every company has the potential to succeed. There is potential and success in every company. You have to want to do it. You have to do whatever is necessary to get it."

He looked around the room and I loved how he looked. He spoke with pride about what he does. I loved it and I was proud of him. "Questions?" he asked.

A member of my team, John Quinn, stated that he had a question. "I read in Business Weekly that the companies that you claimed as your own were _not_ at their most successful when you took over. There was immeasurable potential for these companies before you took over but the effort was never put into making these businesses prosper. Many said that because of those companies in general and their history, there was no chance for success. They said that it wasn't possible to bring them back from the dead. And when you took over, you made the impossible possible.

"I say this because during that time, your father was in charge of your mother's businesses and they were barely above sea level. He could have had the successes that you have now. My question goes to your father's frame of thinking. Was he trying to make the businesses go under? I ask that because in the January 2001 issue of the Fortune 500, he talked as if E&E Enterprises had no chance of success; especially if he had to step down to let his 'inexperienced son' take over. Well, he had to eat those words when you made possible what he said couldn't be done. Was your father intimidated by your strength and your determination? "

"Since he's no longer a concern of mine and no longer under my employment, it doesn't matter. But I will answer your question. I've never taken the time to ask him about his feelings of failure or inadequacies," Eric said. "I have always believed that Appius saw me as a threat. I believe that I've always intimidated him … made him feel inadequate. To be honest, he had every reason to feel that way. I am everything that he wanted to be but could never achieve. He was in his sixties and his twenty-nine-year-old son had out done him in only three years." He began to smile. "He'd had the company under his rule for over thirty years and he'd never been at my level when I was an intern."

My God, I wanted him.

He moved on from the subject of his father and onto more important things. He continued speaking of what he expected from all of us and he expected no less from himself. "It's my company but it's ours. We will work together to make it grow. We have to …"

I'd never wanted a man more than I wanted him right now. As he walked back and forth, my mind traveled to this morning when I woke up.

I was still mad at him, don't get me wrong but it felt right being with him again. When I went to the sink to wash my face, I saw it. I took a deep breath and sighed. For the first time in ten years when I looked into the mirror, I looked different. I looked like I did when I was in love and with him ten years ago. I looked happy. Not the _'mommy kind'_ of happy but the _'I finally got my man back'_ kind of happy. I looked like 16-year-old Sookie.

When I saw her staring back at me, I couldn't help but wave at her and say, "Hi." I hadn't seen her in years. It was nice to see her again.

"Sookie," Eric said.

"Yes," I said to him.

"Do you have any questions for me? Is there anything that you want to know?"

"No," I said. I jumped up from my seat and said no again. "If you're done, I'm ready to proceed with the case that we've been working on."

He smiled at me and said, "The floor is yours." Eric took the seat that I'd vacated as he watched me.

"Well, let's get started," I said to my team.

When I said that, everyone started talking at once. They stated that the client was difficult. They stated that he didn't like anything that we'd presented to him thus far. Selah asked, "What do we have to do to make this man happy? It's almost like he's going to turn away any and everything that we bring to the table. No offer is good enough for him. His only goal is to bankrupt the guy."

Everyone agreed with her. They were right but he is still our client.

"We have to talk about how we need to change our plans for Sam Merlotte. Merlotte's hired us to save his business from being copied by an ex-associate. This former employee has opened a restaurant that mimics Mr. Merlotte's down to the letter and because of it, Sam's losing business and most of all, he's losing money. And he's looking to us to help him. We have the investigators and the money to help him and that's what we're going to do." With my clicker in hand, I walked to the back of the room and I started the PowerPoint.

We discussed the history of the company. We discussed what has worked and what has failed. We discussed the ideas that had been presented but weren't good enough. We compared the rip off business to what Mr. Merlotte established years ago. And no one has been able to at least get an injunction for the rip off restaurant.

When we got to the end of the presentation, there was even more mumbling and grumbling. I walked back to the front of the room and stared out at my team. I stood behind the podium and put the sweetest smile on my face as I watched my team arguing back and forth. I listened as they blamed the client for being difficult. I listened as they blamed each other for not working harder or so and so is using the best investigator on a different case. All I heard was blah, blah, blah.

I heard Einin whisper to Eric and Niall, "Here she goes. The whirlwind of the courtroom, we call her."

"What's with the grumbling? This isn't your first time seeing the history of Merlotte's and how he's about to lose everything that he's worked to have, right? We all know that he's being shafted by a former employee of his, right?"

The eight members of my team mumbled nos and yeses.

"You all have access to this information on your company iPads and computers. Am I right? The case files and other nonsensical items?"

This time I heard a few silent yeses. Others kept quiet. They saw that I was about to get riled up. Einin was smiling.

"There is no excuse for what has been prepared for this client. You each have a choice. You can do it right or you cannot do it all. The door swings both ways here. I have given you all more than enough time to submit some decent arguments but each of you have handed in less than stellar work and you're the ones that want to gripe and complain?"

How can they embarrass me in front of our new boss? They are supposed to be the best team in here and this is what they do? They had really pissed me off. I took the crap work that was submitted to me earlier this week and threw them on the table. "This is what I've been seeing on my desk this week. Shit," I said calmly.

He was already impressed with me but Eric came to attention when he heard the real Sookie take over the meeting.

"These are arguments that have NOT worked in the past and you submit it as if they are going to bowl Mr. Merlotte over because you've changed a couple of words here and there … because you've used bigger words? Is it because he's from the south and you think that he's going to fall for it? If you approached me with this shit work, I'd take my business elsewhere because one, you either think I'm stupid and can't remember that you've already shown this to me or two, you didn't bother to try."

Standing with my hands clasped in front of me, I said, "If Mr. Merlotte wanted hamburgers and onion rings, he would have stayed with the Kendall Law Firm. He doesn't want hamburgers and onions. He wants caviar and truffles. That's why he came to us. If this is the best that you can do, I can't wait to see your worst."

There were many hands that were looking through the arguments but no one wanted to take responsibility for what they'd done. They wanted to blame their teammate. I heard several _'It's not mine_ ' and _'I didn't do it_ ' but that didn't matter.

My Bon Temps accent was coming through as strong as ever. "We're a team so you did do it," I said. "Whatever shit work that you see on that table belongs to each of us. We all did it. I did it. Mr. Northman did it and as he said only moments ago, he doesn't fail. And you know what? Neither do I. I'm sure Eric … Mr. Northman doesn't hand in shit work because if he did, he wouldn't be where he is. And until recently, I've never handed in shit work."

Chuckling, I said, "That is until Mr. Merlotte asked us to take over the lawsuit and this is what we've given him."

Trisha raised her hand timidly and said, "We've only had the case for a week. He's not giving us enough time to work his case properly. If he'd just give us a little more time, I'm sure that we can give him what he wants." She looked around the room and smiled … as if she was looking for support. Needless to say, the poor girl was all alone.

When she said that, some of her co-workers turned away from her. Selah scooted her chair away from Trisha's. Carter began to scribble in his notepad. Jecca hid behind her hands. That's when the woman realized that she'd made a mistake.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled at Trisha. I walked to where she was sitting and said, "You're right, Trisha. We've only had the case for a week and we haven't really had enough time to work it. Most lawyers, well the ones that I know of, don't care about the length of time. They just do it but I understand your point. And it's a valid point but it's a lazy person's point. And because that's your point, you may leave. I don't need that type of attitude on my team. Maybe Charles can use you because I can't."

Everyone in the room; except for Eric, Einin and Niall, looked at Trisha with pity in their eyes. They knew to never say that they've not had the case long enough but they'd never seen me dismiss anyone so rapidly. I usually give them a little more leeway. Not today. I don't have time for slacker attitudes or weak excuses. Mr. Merlotte has been threatening to take his business elsewhere. I've never lost a case and I refuse to lose this one by default.

"But I …," she began.

"Goodbye, Trisha" I said as I returned to the front of the room.

Trisha picked up her belongings and scurried out of the room.

Looking around the room, I asked, "Anyone else have any issues with the amount of time we've had the case?"

"No," they announced simultaneously.

"Good. Now where was I?" I asked. "Oh, right. If it's got the company name on it, we ALL did it. The ideas have been completely flawed and half-assed. Don't sit there like you've done nothin' wrong. You are on this team. If you mess up, then I mess up."

With my finger aimed at my chest, I said, "And I don't mess up. You won't pin it on John or Selah or Jecca. We're all gonna own this work. We will all make this right. And if I see one more suggestion that they should go into business together, I'm going to personally see that the person that suggested it gets fired. If Sam wanted a partner, he would have one."

Each person in the room was staring at me like their very lives depended on pleasing me and they do. Eric liked it. He was watching the rise and fall of my breasts as I reprimanded my team. He watched me walk across the room; the skirt hugging every curve that he'd just had in his hands not twelve hours ago.

To tease him and make Eric see what he's going to have to work for, I leaned over the table; supporting myself with my hands. Moving my ass unnecessarily, I could feel his eyes on me as I laid down the law. I loved it. "I don't want any more finger pointing. I want it fixed. I am giving you all chance to get your names out there but if I have to, I will work this case alone." My stare was leveled and it was daring anyone in that room to defy me. "Does anyone have anything to say? Does anyone else want to deny doing this work?"

No one said a word. I could still feel Eric's eyes and they still hadn't let go of me once since I'd been standing here. I could feel his eyes taking ownership of every inch of me; my legs, my ass, my voice; every part of me he was staking claim to and I wanted him to claim me.

When I turned around to see if Eric was actually watching me, I smiled to see that he was and I could swear I heard him growl.

Facing my team once again, I said, "Now, here's what's going to happen. Next week, Mr. Merlotte will be coming here to see what we have so far. We are going to put our heads together and work until we get it right. We have until Thursday morning at 9:00 to do it." I started walking around the table as I spoke. "The ideas that lay before us were never presented. We've never seen 'em. Selah's going to go to her office and shred each slip of paper."

She rapidly nodded her head to acknowledge my order.

I smiled at her before continuing on. "We'll start Monday morning with fresh minds and we'll go from there. I'm not taking any excuses from anyone. Either you're here on time or you don't bother showing up at all. And remember, we have to dig deep. Nothing stays hidden forever. You just have to know where to look and you'll find it."

When I was in front of the room again, I was all smiles. "Any questions? No? Well, you all go on home and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

I saw Selah watching Eric watching me. She wanted him and I needed to put an end to that. "Oh and before you go, I want you all to brush up on your fraternization rules and regulations and also your sexual harassment readings. And please remember the dress code. Even though it is Saturday, we need to keep our goodies covered. I'll send out a reminder memo on Monday morning." Looking at Selah, I said, "Some of us seem to need a reminder."

Eric leaned back in his seat, with arms folded over his chest and smirked. He knew exactly who I was speaking to. Selah grabbed her briefcase and files before stomping out of the office.

Before Eric could walk over to me, Niall and Einin told him that they needed to speak with him about the vacant positions in the HR department. Since I wasn't needed, I left. I needed to get the Merlotte case file from my office. I had a lot of work that I needed to do after my date tonight with Flynn.

I also needed to prepare to meet with Eric tonight. As I said earlier, nothing stays hidden forever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets**

 **Here it is everyone. We're getting closer and closer to the talk and then to the meeting. And ericplenty, I promise. You'll find out just how Eric was unable to locate Sookie in those ten years. I give you my word. It won't happen just yet but it's a' comin.**

 **S/N: I have to go out of the state for a few days and I may not be able to post anymore past tonight. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. And I won't be back until Saturday. So what I'll do, is post chapters 22 and 23 if time permits, tonight. I can't promise anything but I will try. I hope that y'all enjoy.**

 **S/N2: As I was reading over chapter 25, I realized that I made a huge mistake with the time that Eric and Freyda were married. I've since corrected it so that the story will fall in line.**

* * *

While I was getting the things that I needed to work on the Merlotte case tonight from my office, I could feel someone watching me. That was a woman standing at the door and she was looking at me. I stood upright and stared back at her. She was a tall, beautiful woman of about twenty-five. She had flawless, porcelain like skin that made her green eyes really stand out. Her red hair was like a fiery sunset. She was quite beautiful … outside of the angry look that was on her face.

Instantly, I knew who she was.

She is the spoiled, talentless No Town brat that Eric is dating. Her name is Freyda Madden. Now that I see her up close, I realize that I have seen her on the TV a couple of times. I'd also seen her on the cover of a couple of magazines … in the lower corner … and off in the background standing behind a real celebrity. Anyway, as far as the TV goes, she wasn't a major player. She was an extra. She was probably an extra because she's not that great of an actress. From what I've seen, she was horrible if you want to the truth about it. Anyway, I'd seen her on a couple of the gossip mags and as of last night, I saw her on YouTube and it was quite funny, though the role was supposed to have been a dramatic one. I think she's played a corpse or two on a couple of Law & Order episodes. At least that's what Google said.

Now, here she is in my office. Today, she didn't look like an extra. She looked quite nice in her expensive clothes and tons of gaudy jewelry.

When I looked at her, I could tell that she comes from money. That's what she wanted me to see. I could also tell that she hasn't worked a single day in her young life. But that didn't matter to me. I didn't care who she was or what she did for a living. She entered my office uninvited and had the gall to stare me down.

I could tell by the too long nails and the too tall heels that she was no match for me. She was a Miss. Prissy and I can handle a Miss. Prissy. Hell, I can handle anyone. I can take her.

"You are Sookie Stackhouse," she said.

"I know who I am."

She had the nerve to look appalled by my answer.

"And you are?" I asked.

Before she spoke, she took in every inch of me. She walked in the direction of my desk and sat on my sofa. She crossed her legs and daintily placed her perfectly manicured hands on her knees. "I'm Freyda."

"And that means what to me?"

Once again, she looked horrified. She couldn't believe that someone didn't recognize her. Well, as far as she knew, I've never even heard her. I wasn't about to give that bitch the pleasure of knowing that I know who she is. I'd choke myself until I passed out before I'd tell her that I Googled her. She continued to stare while I continued to pretend not to know who she is.

"I don't know you. I've never met you. I have no pending appointments with any potential clients so you shouldn't be here. And as far as I know, I certainly didn't invite you into my office so you can leave." I closed my briefcase and snapped it closed. I took it from my desk and I stood there and stared at her for a moment.

She didn't move. She only stared.

Fuck her; I wasn't obliged to keep her company. I continued on my way out. I had better things to do than to grace her with my presence. I began to leave. I had better things to do.

When she realized that I wasn't going to participate in her game of dramatics, she finally spoke up. "I came here today because I wanted to meet the woman that thinks that she can take Eric away from me."

When I turned to face her, she was still looking in the direction of my desk. Did she think that I was still there? I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe she's an idiot. I don't know or care. I was leaving.

When I didn't acknowledge her comment, she stood up from the couch and walked to where I stood. "I knew that would get your attention," she said. With her perfectly manicured fingers, she brushed a single strand of red hair from her face. "I saw you with him last night. You know; at that quaint little café. You seemed to be quite enamored with him. You were really throwing yourself at him. I'd never seen a woman make such a spectacle of herself. Pleading with him to come back with you to your home? Pathetic," she said.

I almost frowned as I stared at her and then it dawned on me. It wasn't Eric's car that was following us. It was her. She knew that he was with me but did nothing about it. It made me giddy with joy. "You were the one that was following us last night?"

"I was," she said. She almost sounded humiliated but was too stupid to realize that she should've been.

"Are _you_ calling _me_ pathetic?" I had to look around the room to be sure that she was speaking to me and she was. I laughed at her. "Let me get this right. You came here to size me up because I _think_ that I can take Eric away from you. If anything," I said. "You are making a spectacle of yourself. You were the one that was following us. Is it because he didn't want to be with you and you were wondering where he was? Oh, I see it clearly now. But maybe you don't. Let me break it down for you."

I started walking around her; looking her up and down; letting her know that she was not going to intimidate me. I knew for sure that I could take her. When I was standing in front of her again, I had an amused smile on my face.

"You go on to say that you saw _me_ with him last night. You failed to mention that _I_ was already at the café. _He_ walked _me_ home. The sad part is that you're following him and you saw _him_ holding _my_ hand. _He_ went upstairs with _me_. Don't get it twisted, sweetheart. Eric has always been mine. Even thousands of miles away, he belonged to me. He still belongs to me. So the next time that you decide to confront me, think good, long and hard before you speak. I can't take what you never had."

Freyda stood tall and glared at me. "You don't want to fuck with me, Sookie. I will win every time. This is a battle that you will lose. I always get what I want."

I shook my head at her. "You don't scare me. I'm not going to play these games with you, Freyda. Go and find something else to do. You bore me. I have to go. _I_ actually work for a living." I turned my back to her and I was going to leave.

"I live with him."

 _Well, shit._

"I am always with him for his corporate functions. I am the one that he takes on vacations. I share his days and nights with him. I am everything to him. Who do you think he made love to while he was in Sweden?"

That was a lie. Eric would have never made love to her. "He has never made love to you. You are someone that he has fucked and nothing more. You are …"

She started talking over me and what she said was more than I could handle. "Who do you think was by his side when he found out the reason that his mother committed suicide? Who do you think was with him when he needed comfort?"

He told her why his mom killed herself? Why didn't he share that with me?

Freyda had an ' _I gotcha_ ' look on her face.

And she got me. He never told me but he told her.

"When he needed someone, I was the one that was with him … not you," she continued. "I'm always there. When he cried because she didn't love him enough to live, I held him in my arms and wiped away his tears. When he finally learned the truth about her, you weren't there. I was. Where you were you? You didn't know, did you? Do you want to know why? He didn't want you to know! He didn't want you with him. He had me."

And what could I say? He had told her and not me.

"Eric and I come from the same world," she said. "I can give him what you can't. I am his equal where you were just some years ago fling. You need to let him go and leave him alone."

I looked up at her and said, "I've always been good enough for him. He loves me. He has always loved me."

"You were just good enough until the right girl came along," she said. "Have you ever wondered why he never came back for you? Have you ever wondered why he just let you leave after your very short visit? He was over you. He is his own man and he can do whatever he wants but he stayed in Sweden … with me. Let him go, Sookie. He's mine now."

Five years and he was free of his dad. Five years and he never came for me. But why didn't he come for me? Maybe he couldn't. His obligations could've kept him away. I'm not going to take her at her word when it comes to me and Eric. She's a stranger. Which in turn means that I don't trust her.

As she continued to rant about their relationship, realization hit me and it hit me hard. I held tightly to my briefcase as I stared into space. She was everything that I'm not. She's the right breeding. She comes from very old money. Everything that she said is right … as far as not being like her. I don't fit into their world. I don't want to fit into their world. It's not who I am. But I tell you one thing, I'm not going to lie down and give him to her. I don't care what world we live in. I'm not giving him up without a fight. He's mine and he's always been mine. She'll just have to get used to it.

Freyda stood in front of me and was smiling triumphantly. She thought that her words were causing me pain. "If you love him, prove it. You need to let him go. I'm better for him. You're his past and I'm his future."

I stepped in closer to her and stared her in her cold, dead eyes. "You're a pitiable creature. What you've said to me means nothing. I don't need status or money to be in his life and you know that. That's what scares you. I know Eric and it means nothing that he didn't tell me why his mom took her life. That has nothing to do with what he feels for me. He never pushed me away, Freyda. I stayed away because it's what was best. And even after not seeing me for ten years, he still came looking for me. That only means one thing. It means that he loves me. He'll always love me. Since I'm here now, you can go away."

Her green eyes were practically black from anger. And it pleased me.

I then sighed as I smiled at her. "So, since I'm no longer going to entertain your nonsense, I'm going home. You should do the same. You need to go to whatever place you came from and leave me alone." This time when I turned away, I kept walking. I only stopped long enough to get my briefcase.

"I mean it, Sookie Stackhouse!" she said. "You stay away from my husband!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What did you say?"

This time she was the one that was smiling. "We are married. Eric is my husband."

I could see in her dead, green eyes that she was telling me the truth but I didn't want to believe it. "He wouldn't marry you. He proposed to me," I whispered.

"Years ago, Sookie," she replied snidely. "You are not going to ruin what Eric and I have. We love each other. We are married and I am not letting him go."

I squeezed my eyes closed as her words saturated my heart and soul. He is married. I thought of the engagement ring that was at home in my jewelry box … waiting for me to wear it … waiting for him to come back so that I could wear it. I looked at her; not trying to hide the surprise on my face. "He married you?"

"Yes," she said. "He married me." She lifted her pale white hand and showed me the most beautiful engagement and wedding ring set that I'd ever seen in my life. The diamond was the biggest diamond I'd ever seen. It was lot bigger than my blue raspberry ring pop ring … and probably cost a lot more too.

My confidence from earlier was gone. I couldn't take Miss. Prissy because she'd taken me with the most heartbreaking words to have ever graced my ears. "Congratulations," I choked out. "Congratulations, Freyda," I repeated.

"Don't give me that shit, Sookie. I am not going to let anyone take him away from me," she said. "I love him and he loves me. He is my husband and I am not going to let him go."

"Sookie," Eric said from the door.

I turned around and looked at him. I didn't try and hide my pain from him. I let him see. "Freyda just told me that you two are married. Is it true? Are married to her?"

He swallowed deeply. "Sookie, I …"

My mind instantly went to last night and how happy he'd made me. How good he'd made me feel. All of that and he's married. "I'm so stupid," I whispered as I looked at him. "I'm so fucking stupid. I thought that she was just a girlfriend. I'm so stupid," I repeated.

How could I be so stupid? How could I not know that she's his wife? I Google searched her and found nothing about her being married to Eric. I found nothing about them dating. I believed that she was nothing more than a girlfriend and I was wrong. I was so wrong.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

Freyda answered my question when she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We've been married for almost five years." She rested her head on his back as she smiled at me.

Five years.

I chuckled. "Secrets don't stay hidden, do they?"

"Please, listen to me," he begged. He then looked at Freyda and said, "Take your hands off of me."

An embarrassed smile appeared on her face. "But I'm your ..."

He pried her arms from around his waist and came to me. "I was going to tell you," he said.

"As I said before, congratulations," I said as I looked them in the eyes. "I wish you two the very best."

"Sookie," Eric began. "I don't want your congratulations. I don't need them because marrying her was not a happy occasion." He shook his head no as he spoke. "It's not what you think. I don't want to spend my life with her. I don't love her. I've never loved her. I had no choice. I would never have purposely married her. She's not you."

Freyda looked as if her entire world had imploded. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

But I could. I believed him. The pain that was on his face and the strain in his voice alerted me to the truth of his words. And then I remembered the word he'd uttered to me the night that I'd discovered that he was leaving. "Obligations?" I asked.

He dropped his head and nodded.

I went to him and wrapped him in the comfort of my arms. "I'm sorry that they've done this to you."

He looked at me and kissed me and it was a kiss of desperation. He was afraid that I'd turn my back on him just as everyone else has done. I won't do that. Not again. I broke the kiss as he rested his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

I kissed his cheek and told that I know that it wasn't his doing. "I understand. I don't blame you. I'd never blame you. I'm not upset with you. This is the way of your world. I know that now," I assured him. I understand the reason for the marriage but why would he share his life with her, his home, his secrets? Has he grown to at least care for her? And then I looked at them.

I looked at her and saw an obligation. Not a lover. Not a friend. She's not his type. She's doesn't look as if she likes to hear his stories or laughs as his jokes. She doesn't know that he used to have a bubble gum collection. She'll never know because he'll never tell her. She doesn't know him as I do. She'll never love him the way that he deserves to be loved. She can't because she doesn't know him. Not like I do. Then I looked at him.

When I looked at Eric, I saw everything that I've always loved and wanted. In him, I see forever. He was staring at me and I could tell that nothing between us would ever change. We could go twenty years and not see each other and nothing would ever change. As he looked at me, I melted inside. He looked as he always looks when he's looking at me. He looks at me as if I'm flawless and his most perfect partner. When he sees me, he sees his friend, his lover. He looks as if he loves me.

I looked at him and smiled. Our love story will never be over. Hell, it's just getting to the good part.

Freyda ran to his side and tried once again to wrap her arms around his.

And once again, he denied her that pleasure. "Don't," he warned her. "Don't touch me." He then looked at her and glared. He looked as if he wanted to kill her.

She dropped her arms to her side and glared at me. A sneer suddenly appeared on her face. "Do you believe that you've won?" She began to shake her head no. "Well, you haven't won, Sookie Stackhouse. You'll never win because you'll never have him. I'm never going to let him go."

The smile never wavered from my face. "And you shouldn't let him go," I agreed. "You'd be a fool to let him go but you won't have to let him go. You'll lose him all on your own. I can promise you that you won't keep him because he's mine. And I'm his."

The corner of Eric's mouth twitched into a smile.

"He may have told you about his mom but so what? That doesn't mean that he loves you. Maybe he told you in a moment of despair. Maybe he just needed to get it off of his chest and lucky for you, you just so happened to be there. It doesn't matter because we all know the truth. We know that he didn't tell you because he loves you. He's never loved you and he'll never love you." I stepped closer to her and said, "You're not me."

She reached out and slapped me hard across the face.

I'd never seen Eric move so fast. He pushed her away from me and watched her as she fell onto the couch. Her eyes and mouth were wide with surprise.

"You will never touch her again," Eric warned.

I looked at her and said, "It's okay. That's what I wanted. Now I can go to the police station and file a restraining order against her. It'll keep her away from me and this office building." I then shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I can even use some of my connections to get her out of the city." I nodded my head. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

He looked down at me and chuckled.

"I'm your wife, Eric," she groaned. "You can't let her do that to me. You aren't going to protect me from her?"

"Only on paper," he said. He then shook his head no. "I'm not. You're the one that attacked her. It's quite apparent that she needs protecting from you."

I stood by Eric's side and said, "See? He's mine." I caressed his back as I stood next to him.

He growled as he looked at me. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Will you still come to my home tonight so that we can talk? I have a lot to tell you," I said as I gazed longingly into his eyes. "I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. I want you to know everything … from the very beginning to now. Can you come?"

Freyda took it upon herself to answer for him. Standing up from the couch, she said, "No, he's not. We are having dinner with my parents tonight. It'll probably be a late dinner and he won't be able to attend."

"You don't answer for me," he snarled at her.

She looked up at him and said, "But, darling, we have plans with my parents. We are to …"

"I'll be there, Sookie. Nothing's going to keep me away," he promised me.

"Okay," I said. "We should be at home by 7:30. I'll be waiting for you."

Freyda wrapped her arm around Eric's again and held onto him as if he was going to float away. He tried to shake her off but she had the death grip on him. Both of her arms were wrapped around his. She eyed me with hate and contempt. I just knew that she wanted to taste my blood. I wanted to deck that bitch in the face but I didn't do that. I remained the lady that I am.

Instead of responding to her in kind, I offered her my hand. "May the best woman win."

She stepped away from Eric and stood in front of me. She took my hand in hers and said, "I will. You'll see."

I laughed at her before giving my attention to Eric. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes," he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

I happily returned it.

Freyda jerked him away from me but not before I got a sweet nip of his bottom lip.

Without saying another word, I left my office. The man from yesterday was standing at the door and he looked at me and smiled. He gave me deep nod as I walked past him. I returned it. Everyone else was still in the meeting and knew nothing of what had just transpired in my office.

Thank goodness, I thought as I walked to the elevator. That's all I need. I don't want to be the center of office gossip.

When I reached the elevator, I pulled out my cell phone and called, Pam. She answered on the first ring.

"Pam," I said.

"Hold on, Sook. Let me go outside so that I can hear you," she yelled into the phone. "We're at the Pavilion and it's extremely loud in here." After a few seconds of silence, she came back onto the line and asked, "What's up?"

"He's married," I said.

Pam didn't say anything.

"You knew," I said.

She remained quiet.

"God," I whispered.

"How'd you find out?" she asked.

"His wife told me."

"Freyda Madden," she said. "The spoiled bitch of Sweden."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "That's her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to," she whispered. I can almost see her shrugging her shoulders. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

I dropped my hand to my side and looked up at the ceiling and cried. Though I know that he doesn't love her, the fact that he had to marry another woman breaks my heart.

"All of these secrets," I said to no one. My life is nothing but secrets. I'm sick and fucking tired of secrets. Secrets have destroyed my life. I'm done with secrets.

I lifted the phone back to my ear just as Pam asked, "Are you mad at me?"

I laughed at her. "How can you ask me such a question? You're my girl. You're the peas to my carrots. The eggs to my bacon."

"The light of your world?" she added.

I laughed at the words that my best friend had spoken to me. "You are one of the lights of my world. I love you, Pam. I could never be mad at you. What kind of hypocrite would that make me? You've done nothing but love me. Now, when you and Flynn return, call me, okay? Flynn and I are going out to dinner. It will be the highlight of my otherwise shitty day."

"I will," Pam said. "Sookie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to find out like this. I was going to tell you if he didn't. I give you my word."

The elevator door slid open. "You don't have to justify anything to me. You've always looked out for me … for us. Don't worry about it."

"You're not upset?" she asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "Not at all."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nothing yet, but I'm not going to give him to her," I declared. "She won't get him without a fight. We belong together and we're going to be together."

"Fuck, yeah!" Pam yelled. "That's what I like to hear. So, do I call daddy and get him to knock her off?"

I laughed as I pressed the button to the elevator. "No, Pamela! I'm on my way home. I'll see you later. And Pam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Sookie."

As I stepped onto the elevator, reality hit me square in the gut. Tonight he learns the truth. Tonight he's going to finally meet his daughter. After ten years of not knowing that she exists, will he forgive me? Will he still be mine?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **He's Going to Hear Me One Night**

 **This is mother/daughter time. It's after dinner and they're now at home talking about their day and their hopes and dreams. It's a typical night in the home of Sookie and Flynn … almost a typical night.**

 **S/N: I tried getting chapter 23 ready but I had to get things ready for my business trip and didn't get things going as planned. I'm sure that y'all can wait until my return for chapter 23. And thank you for the well wishes and the safe trips. I wish that it was a vacation but I'm won't get that lucky until October. Anyway, happy reading everyone and have a great week.**

 **I hope that y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Flynn always loves our fancy dinner dates. Tonight we dined at Asiate. She loves that restaurant because of the grand view of Central Park. It's a beautiful place. It's never too crowded. There may be a few paparazzi out front but not too often. Every once in a while you may see a celebrity or two but it's usually your everyday people that go there to enjoy a nice quiet meal. The service is wonderful. The food is fantastic and the company is grandtabulous. Whenever I'm having dinner with my most favorite person in the world, it usually is. And now we're at home. Bathed and talking about our day.

"I had fun tonight, mom," Flynn said after I finished reading her favorite bedtime story, ' _Where the Wild Things Are_ '. "You know what?"

"What's that, my little lady?"

She cocked her little head to the side as she looked up at me. "I'm kinda glad that we didn't invite Pam and Amelia. I like being with you. Our private time is my favorite time. We had fun by ourselves, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. I can't think of a time when we didn't have fun when it was just us." My heart swelled with love and because of the sound of those sweet, sweet words. "I always have fun when I'm with you. You're my best friend in the entire world. You make me smile and you make me so very happy. And I'm always so very proud of you."

"You're my best friend too, mom. You can't tell Emma or Cori. They will be jealous and they won't invite me to the sleepovers anymore. But you're pretty cool. I always have fun with you … and Pam and Amelia. Old people are fun to be with sometimes. You tell the best stories ever, just like tonight. It was the best night."

I leaned forward and kissed her button nose. "It's only going to get better _and_ I'm not old. Pam and Amelia are but not me. I don't know why I have to keep telling you that."

"You're older than I am," she stated in a very matter of fact tone. "If you're older than I am, you're old. That is the most logical and truthful way to put it, mom."

"Smart Alec," I said. I began to stretch out my arms and wiggle my fingers back and forth. "I guess since you did use logic, I'm going to have to use the tickle _momster_ to get my point across."

She began to giggle before I had a chance to attack. I tickled her and made her promise to never call me old again. After she made her promise, I decided that she had suffered enough and I let her go. When our giggling fit died down, we talked about our meal choices and the cheesecake with the fresh berries that we had for dessert. That, by the way, was my favorite.

"I adored the cheesecake," I said. "It was absolutely delicious."

"It was," she agreed. "Your lobster ravioli looked really good. I should've gotten that. I don't think I'll try the veggie burger again. It tasted like really bad sawdust. Next time, I'm getting a real burger." Flynn tucked her little hands underneath her head.

"You don't have to eat veggie burgers if you don't like them," I told her. "I've told you that dozens of times. Just because Pam and Amelia eats them, doesn't mean that you have to."

"I know but it's cool to try new things," she said. As she turned to face her bulletin board, she yawned before she had a chance to speak again. "Mom, I have lots of pictures of daddy. My favorites are the ones of him in Sweden. I like the one with the stocking cap. He looks like me. You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"My favorite picture is of you and him at the prom," she said. "You look really happy in that picture. Do you love him? Do you love my daddy?"

I nodded my head yes as I answered her. "I've always loved your daddy. I think that I will forever love your dad. He used to always make me so happy. He is my love story." I almost choked on the words.

She sat up in bed and folded her little legs underneath her. "Then what happened? Why aren't you together? He didn't love you the way that you love him?"

Doing my best to keep the tremble out of my voice, I said, "I don't doubt that he loves me. I used to but not anymore but things have happened that have kept us apart. I didn't know it until recently but I believe that others have had a hand in keeping us apart. They had other plans for us from what I can tell. It all started when during graduation weekend. He had to move away and because of it, we lost contact with each other. I think that people thought that the distance would make us not love each other." I smiled because they were wrong.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that just because someone moves away, you stop loving them. Sometimes you can love someone for the rest of your life," I explained.

"Did you and daddy ever write each other after he moved away?"

That was a good one. He swears that he'd written me. He swears that he's always tried to find me but he couldn't find me anywhere. After what happened today, who am I to say that he's lying? Appius could've hidden the letters from him. He could've intercepted the letters that Eric had sent to me. So, my answer has to be yes.

"Yes," I said to Flynn. "In the beginning, Eric and I wrote and called each other every day. Not one day went by that I didn't speak to him. You know, for a long time, I was so lost without him. I never thought that I'd ever fall in love again. Then came you." I tapped the tip of her nose as I smiled at her. "You are the best thing to have ever happened to me."

She giggled again. "Do you think he misses you?"

I nodded my head as I answered her. "I do."

"He needs to hurry up and come back because you love him and I love him and we want him here with us." She once again cocked her head to the side. "I'll bet that when he sees you, he's going to fall in love with you all over again."

That caught me by surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're my mom," Flynn answered as she reached out and hugged me. "I think that you're great and you make the best cupcakes in the world. You read the best bedtime stories ever; even though the pretend voices don't sound that good. At least you try, right? You let me and my friends play with your makeup. You make sure that I have whatever I need and what I want sometimes … if I behave myself. And the best part of all is that you love me."

I chuckled through tears. "You are really sucking up, little lady."

She returned her little head back to her pillow and pulled the covers up over her. "No," she said. "I'm not sucking up because it's all true." She looked up at the ceiling and then at me. "Mom, have you asked him if he still loves you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"What did he say?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "He said that he loves me."

She nodded her head. "That's good. That's really good. Wait!" she suddenly yelled; scaring the begeezus out of me.

"What?!" I yelled as scooted closer to her.

Whispering, Flynn asked, "Does he have a girlfriend?" Her little eyes widened as if she'd just asked the forbidden question of all ages. "Copley always says that he's in love and he has a wife and a girlfriend. And from what I've eavesdropped on Pam and Amelia, that's not a good thing."

Not exactly lying, I shook my head no. "He doesn't have a girlfriend and you shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversations. I've told you that hundreds of times, Flynn. That is an awful habit that you need to break."

She threw her little arms out at her side and said, "I'll try but that's not what's important. If he doesn't have a girlfriend, that means he still loves you."

He has a wife and still loves me. He told me so right in front of her. I didn't tell her that but the images of today replayed in my mind.

"I know."

"When I see him, I'll ask him," she offered. "I need to question him to make sure he's still the same man that you love. If he says no, I'm going to tell him that he doesn't know what he's missing." She nodded her little blonde head with finality before she started speaking again. "You know what I like?"

"What?" I asked.

"I like seeing him before I go to sleep," she said. "It makes me feel closer to him, you know?"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded. "I know."

She has a bulletin board filled with pictures of Eric; from the day that he started preschool to the present. He and Pam have remained in touch over the years. She'd go to visit him and she always came back with pictures and souvenirs for her favorite little girl. Flynn has them all.

"I know how important he is to you and I know how much you want to see him. You know what I think?" I asked I ruffled her hair.

"What?" she asked as she yawned again.

"You always talk about how your daddy likes to ski. Maybe one day he can teach you how. I'll bet dollars to donuts that you'll love that. I'll bet that he'll be willing to teach you a lot of things. And I think that it's going to happen." My smile tightened as guilt took up residence on my face. I don't know why I said that since I wasn't sure of how things were going to go after I speak with him tonight. He's almost two hours late. I'm beginning to wonder if he's going to come at all.

Her baby blue eyes lit up. "Do you really think so? That would be so great. Emma and Cori would be so jealous. Their dads have never taken them skiing. Cori is always bragging that her dad takes her camping. Who wants to sleep in the woods anyway? Too many bugs and it's rainy outside sometimes; I'd rather go skiing! It could really happen, mom? Really?"

"Yeah, baby," I said as I propped my elbow upon my knee. "You could really meet him one day. You'll never know. He might surprise you and just show up one day. What do you think about that?"

"That would be great! It's what I've always wanted."

And regardless of what happens tonight, I'm going to make sure that she has a relationship with her dad. Even if he hates me, it won't matter. Just so long as he remains a part of her life, I'll be happy. Flynn's happiness is all that matters.

What she said next, I expected … sort of. "When can I see him _not_ in the pictures?"

I expected to hear her ask me if I would tell her the story about him climbing the big oak tree in Gran's yard and falling out of it and breaking his arm. Or about the time he filled Pam's brand new shoes with mud or put worms on Jason's burger at the 4th of July cookout when we were in elementary school.

I looked down at my hands and asked, "When would you like to see him not in the pictures?"

She yawned and settled into her pillow. She closed her eyes and sleepily said, "Tonight would be perfect but I know that won't happen. It's past my bedtime. Tomorrow would be good though. I wish that I could see him tomorrow. That would be great. That's what I prayed for mom … to meet my daddy." She yawned again and said, "I pray for that every night. I know that God is going to hear me one night and he's going to bring my daddy to me. And when he does, daddy's going to love me. I think that he's going to love me so much that he's never gonna want to let me go. What do you think? Do you think that He'll hear my prayers and answer them for me? I'd really like it if He would."

"I know that he will, sweetie." I leaned down and kissed her little nose.

"I know that he's going to love both of us and he'll always be with us. That'll be so great." She then looked at me and asked, "What do you think I should do about the 6th grade? Should I go? Am I ready for that type of responsibility? I don't doubt that I can do the work. What I've done so far has been pretty easy. My biggest thing is that I'll be the youngest girl in the class. I have some friends that are older than I am but what about the rest of the older kids? What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry about that. You're going to do great. You're going to have more friends than you can count because you have the best personality. You have no worries, my girl. And the other stuff … pshaw." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You're a very smart girl. Mrs. Nola said that you're very mature for your age. The teachers absolutely adore you but in the end, it's your choice. Are your concerns going to keep you from doing your best or are you ready for this? Do you want to do it?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm not really sure. I don't want to hold myself back because of fear. Fear is not for me. Pam told me to always say that when I get afraid of something. She said that it will make me feel better."

"And she was right," I concurred. "Every time you say it, you feel better."

"Every time," she repeated. "But you know what, mom? I'm going to miss being with Cori and Emma but I really like doing the big kid schoolwork. And just because I will be doing the harder work, that doesn't mean that I will have to lose Cori and Emma as friends. I don't have to decide now. I guess I'll have to sleep on it. I am tired." She yawned again as she rolled over on her pillow. "Goodnight, mom. I love you." For the next hour I watched my daughter as she slept and thought of what I've done.

I always thought that I was protecting her from Appius' elitist ways by not trying harder to tell Eric about her. I thought that I was protecting Eric by not telling him about Flynn. I was protecting no one but myself. I can't play these games with their lives anymore. I had no right to do what I've done. Before I left her room, I tucked her in and kissed her good night one last time.

"I love you, Flynn."

She reached up and placed her little hand on my face as she settled deeper into her covers. "I love you too, mommy," she repeated groggily.

Earlier when she was questioning me about Eric, I wanted to tell her that sometimes mommies have to do things that their children may not like but it's for the best … or so they believe. I wanted to tell her that I'd tried to reach her daddy but I failed her. I wanted to tell her that I'll do everything in my power to make things right with her and her daddy. I wanted to tell her that I'll make it up to her. I wanted to tell her that I'm so sorry that I've made her miss out on nine years of love from her daddy. I wanted to tell her all of those things but I didn't because it wasn't me that kept Eric away from her. Evil doers were afoot and I'm going to find out for sure who it was. But I couldn't do it tonight. I had to prepare for Eric's visit; if he ever shows up.

"9:00," I said as I stood up from the reading chair. "Where are you?"

The soft sounds of her sleeping filled the room as I walked away.

When the sound of the lock clicked into place as I closed her door, my nerves began getting the better of me. Where was he? I rested my back against the door and let my imagination run wild. What if he was with her and decided that he didn't want to come? What if she was right?

I chuckled at the very thought. There's no way that she's won. He's mine but where is he?

"Eric," I whispered. "Please come."


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 **Not Even as a Man**

 **I'm sorry that a couple of guest reviewers find it hard to like Eric. I thought that I'd made him likeable. He couldn't help the circumstances that his parents laid out for him. I kind of pity what's happened to him because it's quite obvious that he didn't have a choice in what's happened to him. Furthermore, his complete backstory hasn't been given. No one knows what's happened to put him in the situation that he's in.**

 **I'm sorry that you don't like him; though I can't decipher what it is that you don't like about him. Maybe it's his caveman ways when it comes to Sookie; just like in the books. She was his. Or at least he wanted her to be. Maybe it's more acceptable when he's a vampire and not human. Is that it? Just like in the books, Appius took away all of Eric's choices until he'd set him free for a little while. And just like in the books, he was enslaved to a set circumstances that he wanted no part of. He'd fight and fight but got no relief. Even after all of that, I still adored Eric because I saw him as the underdog. Think about it.**

 **Appius mistreated him. Sophie Ann used him because of his strengths and access to Sookie. Freyda and De Castro enslaved him because of Appius. Sookie was the only light in his life and she didn't even fight for him. Eric was a victim of circumstance throughout the series but that's just my opinion. He was raped for years by Appius, but not in this story. He was afraid to be happy for the fear of Appius knowing that he'd felt anything other than his life force strumming through the bond. He was sentenced to a life of contentment and nothing more. He couldn't even be happy because he was afraid that his maker would return for him. This story has almost the same angle. The only difference is that he's not vampire. He was sentenced to being a sex slave for Freyda for 200 years and all to save Sookie.**

 **I wanted to change that. In this story, I want Sookie to fight for her family ... Flynn and Eric. I didn't want it to be about Eric being the only one fighting for them to be together as it was in the books. She never went to see him unless she needed something. She never called him just to talk to him. She didn't try to help him get out of that contract. He was the only one looking for an out when it came to that contract. She had the means to save him and she deserted him to his circumstances just like everyone else. Everyone but Pam. How shitty was that?**

 **This time, in this story, I want Sookie to find the out. He may already be married but so what? It's finally going to be about her being happy. To take what she wants regardless of what anyone else thinks. In the books, I believed that she was in love with him but she was too busy trying to please everyone else instead of pleasing herself. So what if she kissed him in front of Freyda? She killed Lorena for Bill. It was cool when she did that. It was just a kiss. Eric told Freyda in front of Sookie that he doesn't love her. He's never loved her. He loves Sookie. I wanted Sookie to have her happiness this time. I want them both to have their happy. In the books, they'd sacrificed themselves for others from the very beginning. Not this time. They're going to sacrifice the feelings of others instead of their own. All of my stories are about Eric and Sookie getting their happily ever after. I don't write weak Sookies. She may be sad and forlorn at times but that happens to all of us. Even the strong ones.**

 **In the books, Sookie had spent her entire life living for and pleasing everyone else. Not this story. She's going to get her man. This is her chance and she's going to take it. She's not going to be a doormat in this story. She's not going to sit back and let another woman take him. She's not going to settle for second best. She's going to take the best. She's not going to apologize for her need to be happy. I won't let her. And if you don't like my Sookie or my story, don't read it and don't ruin it for the rest of us.**

 **Anyway, I hope that this chapter makes you feel a little bit of pity for Eric or maybe even like him … just a little bit? Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe he won't be seen as wuss? Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe my reasoning for writing _my_ story the way that I have will give you an idea of what I'm doing. Maybe. Maybe not. **

**I hope that my explanation doesn't come off as being rude because that's not my goal. I just wanted to explain why I'm writing my story the way that I am.**

 **And ericplenty, you are exactly right. There is wi-fi in this hotel. Why not put it to good use by posting another chapter? Why not post it tonight? Guess what? I'm going to take your advice. So here ya go! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. And don't hesitate to let me know what y'all think. I'll be back Saturday morning and as soon as I get everything together, I'll post another chapter.**

 **Anywho, I hope that y'all enjoy. And as always, the story idea is mine but these wonderful characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

During the first hour, I took another shower and changed my pajamas. I had to. My nerves were such a mess that I'd sweated so that I had no choice. I put on my Tweety Bird and Sylvester footie pajamas. They always make me feel safe and comfortable. And for tonight, I really need these pajamas. Eric was later than I'd expected and I was beyond worried. I was afraid that something had happened to him. I needed some type of comfort. Thank God for Tweety Bird and Sylvester.

Now during the second hour, I've been cleaning when there's nothing to clean. I've been scrubbing when I didn't have to. I guess my nerves are getting the best of me. It didn't help that Eric hadn't gotten here yet either. It was almost 11:00. I began to pace back and forth. Maybe I should call Pam and tell her to call him so that she can find out where he is and if he's still coming. He's changed his mind and he's not going to show up after all. Maybe's he's decided that something could keep him away. What if …?

The knock at the door made me jump. My nerves were so jumbled that I was a complete and utter mess. I sighed as I composed myself and walked to open the door.

When I opened it, there he was but he didn't look my Eric. He looked as if he didn't know who or where he was. Just standing there. Looking lost and confused. I held the door open and asked, "Do you want come in?"

For a minute, it was as if he didn't hear me. He stared at me for a long minute before he made a move in my direction. I looked up at him as I closed the door. I touched him briefly as I asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," he said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down and waited.

After a minute or two, he decided to follow me. And still he said nothing.

"Eric," I said. "What's going on with you?"

When he cocked his head to the side, I saw it.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. He knows. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knows. Someone told him before I had the chance to. And I knew who it was. That fucking bitch!

"Is Flynn mine?" he asked in a whispered voice. "Is she my daughter?"

Though I knew it was coming, I tried to brace myself for the question. It didn't work. It still surprised me to the point to where I couldn't say anything. I was completely blindsided and dumbstruck.

"I take it that she is," he said.

I swallowed but still said nothing.

"I feel so betrayed," he said as he flopped down on the couch. "I've missed out on nine years of her life." He looked at me and when he did, I'd never seen him look so desperate … so lost. "Do you blame me? Do you blame me because I had to go away?" He began to shake his head no. "I never would've left you if I'd been given a choice. I wouldn't have left you to raise our daughter on your own. I wouldn't have done that to you. Everything else in my life would be nothing more than a nightmare. I would have been with you. I would _be_ with you." He gripped my hand in his. "You know that, don't you? You know that I'm not that type of man."

What?

"Of course I know that. I don't doubt you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? _Is_ it because I left?" he asked. "Pam knows. Pam knows that I have a daughter. Why didn't she tell me when she'd come to visit me in Sweden? I would've come to you."

"I asked her not to tell you," I said. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. She's our daughter and it was up to me to let you know."

"Make me understand," he said. "Make me understand why you didn't tell me. Tell me why you didn't come to me. Was it me?" he repeated.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I didn't know where to begin. I didn't know how to begin.

"Answer me, please," he begged.

I said, "I came to you, Eric." I scooted in closer to him so that I could begin giving him an idea of what happened when I went to Sweden to visit him. "Why do you think I went to Sweden? I went there to tell you that I was pregnant. You didn't get to spend any time with me during my visit. I tried talking to you. I tried setting up romantic dinners but they never came to be because your dad was always in the way."

I shrugged my shoulders as I continued. "After not getting to see much of you or being able to spend any quiet time with you, I decided that maybe that's how you wanted things to be so I left but I never stopped trying to tell you about our daughter. I'd call you and your dad or someone else would get my calls. I was told that you were in a meeting or that you were out of town. I would leave message after message and I'd hear nothing back from you." I dropped my eyes to the floor and said, "I thought that you were over me so I stopped calling. I didn't want to hear the distance in your voice so I decided to write to you instead."

"I've never been over you," he said as he looked at the side of my face.

"I didn't know."

He looked even sadder than he did previously.

I sadly continued on with my story. "I wrote to you every day," I swore as I looked up and into his eyes. "Every, single day. I wrote you time and time again and told you about her. I sent you pictures and invited you to birthday parties and family dinners during the holidays and nothing. I heard nothing from you."

"I would've come," he whispered. "If I'd known, I would've come."

"I know that now," I said. Tears began to glisten in my eyes. "After I didn't hear from you those first few months, I stopped trying to reach you for me. Everything after that was for you and for her. I never wanted you to have to go through your life without knowing that she exists. I never wanted her to go through her life not knowing who you are so I tried." I quickly swiped the tears from my eyes. "I want you to meet her. That's why I wanted you here tonight. That's all I've ever wanted. Please, don't hate me."

He frowned at my words. "I could never hate you, my love. No matter what has happened, I could never hate you."

I released the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. I could only guess that he was taking in everything that I'd said, I'd done and what I didn't do. I wouldn't have been upset if he'd been angry. He'd have every right to be angry. I know that I would be. I would feel that more could've been done to have my child in my life. How could I not expect him to be angry? I could've done more to get to him. Pam offered dozens of times to fly with me to Sweden. She said that it would tickle Eric to death to have seen me pregnant. She's even said that if I'd gone to him that it may have changed things for him. Back then, I didn't understand what that meant but after what happened today, I get it now. Maybe if I'd gone to him, he wouldn't have married Freyda. He would have had another choice that he could've made. If I'd been more forceful with my presence, maybe I'd be his wife.

"When was the last time that you'd sent me a letter?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Her ninth birthday party," I answered with a smile. "It was in March. It was a Swedish festival. It was something that she and Pam planned. I couldn't be involved because I didn't know enough about Sweden. That was Pam's forte. That's what your daughter said to me. Pam's forte."

"My daughter," he whispered.

"Yeah."

He chuckled. And just like that the atmosphere became serious again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay," I said. "It hasn't always been okay. I blamed myself for so long. Hell, I blamed you but after today, I realized that it wasn't us. It was your dad. It had to have been your dad. Who else would have the reasons to keep us apart?"

Eric's eyes became icy cold. "I can name a few people."

Victor, Freyda, André, and Clancy were the first names to pop into my head.

Before I could let things get too bad, I placed my hand on his thigh and brought him back to now. I had a few questions that I wanted to ask him about tonight. The lawyer in me was making an appearance. "Is Freyda the one that told you about Flynn being your daughter?"

"Yes," he said.

"Did she tell you how she knew? Who'd told her?"

He shook his head no. "I was so upset that I didn't think to ask her. My only thoughts were of you and Flynn. The things I've missed. The father that I could've been for nine years was taken away from me. I've never felt so betrayed in all of my life. It's unfathomable to me that someone would willingly and knowingly do something so punishing to another person. I never thought of myself as a bad person but maybe I am. Perhaps I don't deserve to be a father. Maybe the gods are against me."

I rapidly began to shake my head no. "No, that's not true. You are a wonderful man. There's nothing bad about you. I think that you're fantastic. And you should be a father. You're going to be a wonderful father. Please, don't say that."

"Then why?" he asked. "Why would someone do something like that?"

I stood up from my seat and looked at him. "I can understand your feelings of betrayal but I didn't purposely hurt you. I know that I should've tried harder when it came to you and Flynn. It was never my intention to betray you, Eric."

He then dropped his head.

I moved to stand in front of him. "Eric, if I'd thought that it was at all possible for me to have gotten to you, I would have done everything in my power to make sure that you were there. There was always something or someone in the way of what I was trying to do. I know that I should've tried harder but I did what I had to do." I lifted his face to mine and said, "I never meant to hurt you or betray you. You have to know this. I would never purposely hurt you. You have to believe me."

Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked at me. "When I was eighteen, I gave up everything that I've ever wanted for my mother. I let my father make my decisions for me when I'd learned what my life was going to entail. Sookie, for all of my life, other people have been making my decisions for me. I've never been free. Not even as a man," he said as a tear fell.

I leaned down and kissed it away.

He closed his eyes as he sighed. "I've never been free to live as I want to live. I've never been allowed to make my own decisions. My choices have always been up to someone else. I didn't get to choose you. I didn't get to choose to be a father. Everything that I've ever wanted, I was denied. So, when I say that I feel betrayed, it's not because of you. It's never because of you."

I placed my hand to my mouth as I looked at him. "Oh, Eric."

"I've given them everything," he whispered.

Before I knew it, I had him wrapped in my arms and his arms were around my waist; his head resting on my stomach. "I'm sorry," I said to whispered to him. "I'm so sorry, baby." I kissed the top of his head as he held onto me. I wanted him to hold onto me forever. I never wanted to let him go. And I have no intention of ever losing him again.

"They won't keep you down any longer," I assured him as I kneeled before him. "You won't have to be a prisoner to any obligations that your parents have chained you to. If you want out, we can do this together. You're not alone in this."

"You're with me," he said.

I nodded. "I am. Always. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to reach you. Fear kept me from trying harder."

And just like that, it was as if a three-thousand-pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I reached up and kissed him once more before taking my place next to him. "I think that she only told you to keep you away. Did you ever think that I'd purposely deceive you?"

He shook his head no and said, "No. Not once. She's a child. You don't know what my father is capable of. During our high school days, you saw what he wanted you to see. You did what a mother does. You were protecting our child." A shy look then came over his face.

I bumped him with my elbow and asked, "What?"

"Is she awake?"

"No," I answered. "She's sleeping."

"Mom?" I heard her call from the hall.

Well, I thought that she was sleeping.

"Would you bring me some water please?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, baby," I called as I leapt from the couch. "I'll be right in." Looking at Eric, I said, "If it weren't so late, I'd let you get it for her but if she sees you, she'll never get to sleep. I know that it's Saturday but I try not to mess with her schedule."

"I understand. I can wait until in the morning." He was staring down the long empty hallway and said, "She sounds beautiful."

"She is," I said. "Wait right here?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

I went to get Flynn's water and came back to sit with Eric.

"When can I meet her?"

"In the morning," I said. "Before you meet her, I have more to tell you." And then I remembered my manners. "Are you thirsty? "We have water and some fruit juices; grape, apple, and cranberry. I have wine and I think I have some type of beer in there."

"No, thank you," he said with a smile.

"Okay but if you change your mind, the kitchen is that way and to the right," I said. I then inhaled deeply as to prepare myself for my rehearsed speech. "Do you remember that dinner party that we went to while I was in Sweden?"

"I do," he answered. "That was the last night I saw you."

That was the saddest day of my life. "When I'd excused myself and went to the bathroom, Appius was waiting for me when I came out. He told me that he could see that I felt awkward and that I didn't fit in. He said that he never wanted that for me but he was glad that it happened. That way I could see that I was never meant to be a part of your world." And as I shrugged my shoulders, I said, "And after the way things went down, I agreed with him. You were totally different around those other people. You were so different that I didn't recognize you. I didn't know that Eric. He was a stranger to me. And I got the feeling that I was in the way."

"You weren't in the way," he said.

"How was I to know?" I asked. "I saw you three times and I was there for five days. Three times, Eric, and that was when you were getting off work and that damned dinner party. We were supposed to go sightseeing that day but that damned dinner party was so important. Your dad insisted that you make an appearance. That big, elaborate dinner; I spent that entire night alone standing off in a corner holding my glass of champagne and the little dignity that I had left. You were off talking to this connection and that connection." I then began to giggle. "At least we did get to play around a little bit while I was there. We made love on those nights but we never got to talk. You'd be so tired that you'd fall asleep soon after."

He laughed with me. "You wore me out."

I laughed with him. "It had been _so_ long."

"Three months is a long time for a couple of horny teenagers," he agreed.

As our laughter subsided, I continued on with my story. "At that dinner, before the bathroom incident, Appius asked me how things were going. I'd told him that I hadn't had any real chance to talk with you. And do you know what he said to me? He said that he knew the reasons why. It was because you didn't have time for me. He said that I needed to leave. And I agreed with him," I whispered. "It was easy for me to believe him because you were always so busy. Before I'd planned on leaving, I sat at one of the tables alone and watched you. You were being crowded by a bunch of guys. Stan said that they were money grubbers. I sat there and waited and waited. You didn't even notice it when I left."

He looked longingly in my eyes. "Yes, I did. I watched you as you danced with Stan."

"He was nice." I looked down at the floor as I blushed. "He and Mr. Edgington were so nice to me. They danced with me. Talked with me. They made me feel a little better but I didn't want to be with them. I wanted you but you weren't there. So, I left the next day while you were working."

I inhaled as I continued. "So, since I didn't get a chance to tell you while I was in Sweden that I was pregnant, I wrote to you every day … every single day. I told you everything that was going on in my life … what I was doing … how I was feeling but then you never replied. Not too long after my visit, your letters stopped. When yours stopped and when you never replied to the letters or the invitations, I'd assumed that you were done and that you didn't want to be a father."

He shook his head and said, "I would've never done that to you."

"I've told you this because I want you to know why I left and what happened. It had nothing to do with not wanting to tell you about Flynn. I just didn't belong there," I explained.

As he looked at me, I noticed that his eyes were all of sudden icy and cold. They looked like the blue eyes of a snake. "Appius said those things to you and you didn't tell me?" Eric spoke as if he could have protected me from his father and his father's henchmen.

"What could you have done?" I asked. "You couldn't even stay in Louisiana with me. You couldn't even go to the college of your choice. You couldn't have stopped your father from telling me the truth about the world that you're a part of. It was something that I needed to hear. And anyway, what could you have done?"

He scooted away from me and looked me square in my eyes. "You see me as a coward? Do you think I'm weak?"

"No," I answered simply. "I've never thought that about you. You used to always protect me. You were my knight in shining armor. When it came to your father, I saw his son. I saw the BOY that I loved. I saw you as a teenager with no power at all. He is your dad, Eric," I explained. "He didn't care that we loved each other. He cared about no one but his and your image and I wasn't a part of it. I didn't fit in and I didn't need to be told that anymore."

For the next few minutes, we sat there in silence. I didn't know what to say so I did what I had to do. I leaned forward and I took the cherry wood box from the coffee table and placed it gently on his lap. He looked at the box and then he looked at me.

"This is for you," I said. "I have been saving this for you for over nine years."

Eric ran his hand over the lid of the box. Without looking at me, he asked, "You saved nine years of your life for me?"

"Nine years of _our_ life," I said. "I did that for you. I'd hoped that you'd decide to come around. I'd talked to Pam about going to Sweden this summer with Flynn so that you could meet her. It was time. I was no longer going to give your father control over our lives. You needed to know. This is what we were going to bring but since you're her now, this is for you."

He removed the key from the top of the box and placed it into the lock. He looked at me just as the lock clicked.

I held my breath.

* * *

 **S/N: If any of y'all are from Florida, I want to let you know that this is the most beautiful state that I've ever visited. I can't wait to come back for my vacation. It's a little muggy but it's still gorgeous.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 **Big Ol' Box of Memories**

 **Yay! I'm so glad to be back home in hot as hell VA. It's over 100 degrees here but it's still cooler than Florida. The state is gorgeous but it's too hot for me!**

 **Kleannhouse, I was in Doral, FL. It was freaking beautiful. I was telling my girlfriends about it and I want to plan a trip this winter. You live in an amazingly beautiful state. I wasn't too happy about the mugginess but I got past that. The beauty was just outstanding.**

 **Hummingbirdgrrl, I didn't get to anything fun but shop. And shop. And shop. And I did a little shopping. I don't think I'll do the Everglades because I'm absolutely terrified of amphibians. I was afraid to go out after dark because I was terrified of seeing one. As soon as it looked as if the sun was about to hide away, I hid away.**

 **Bttrflybelle, I'm from VA. Born and raised. I live in central VA. I'm just outside of Roanoke.**

 **the caveman comment was not aimed at you. Not at all but you hit the nail right on the head. That's exactly how Eric was acting when he learned that Sookie was seeing Alcide. He could be losing his lover to another man. The caveman in him was bound emerge sooner or later.**

 **And thank y'all so much for the well wishes on my business trip. I didn't get to have much fun but as I've said previously. It was great. I wish that I had been on vacation.**

 **I'd also like to thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. Each of you have made my day. I'll have the next chapter ready by tomorrow.**

* * *

He smiled at it and said, "Beautiful box. Thank you." He leaned forward and placed the key on the table and stared at it; almost as if he expected it to open itself. I could see that he was just as anxious as I was. So I did my best to ease his tension.

"It really is, isn't it?" I said, "I got it from The Painted Horse when I first moved here to New York. As soon as I saw it, it reminded me of you. It looked like the box that you used to put your treasures in when we were kids so I got it." I began to laugh. "Do you remember your gum collection? It was awful. You used to keep the strangest things in that box. Your chewed bubble gum collection was the worst. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen."

Eric started to laugh. "If I still had that box, I'd bet money that I could get a fortune for the piece of gum that looked like George Washington." With a raised eyebrow, he added, "And the unicorn? The one that looked like the unicorn would be almost priceless. No one's ever seen a real live bubble gum unicorn. We would've been bathing in dough."

"Not one thin dime," I said as I disagreed and laughed with him. "Now, go on. Open it. It's a big ol' box of memories. I hope that you enjoy them."

Just as he removed the lid, everything in the room changed. The atmosphere was still and quiet. The first thing that he saw was a picture of me and Pam wearing NYU sweatshirts. We were standing in front of her apartment building … our apartment building. We were moving into her parents' penthouse. The moving men were carrying Pam's new furniture in and her parents' old furniture out as we posed for Amelia's picture. Because I had the sweatshirt on, you couldn't really see my baby belly. Plus, I wasn't really showing yet. I didn't start blowing up until later … and I loved it.

"In this picture, she'd just moved here with me," I said when he took the picture from the box and looked at it. "She transferred from Texas A&M to come to NYU with me just after I'd learned that I was pregnant. We moved into her parents' penthouse. As you can see, she couldn't bear to be without me. If truth be known, I couldn't have made it without her. Can't you tell by the look on her face?" We made ugly faces at each other and put bunny ears behind the other's head. It was great that we were together again.

He started laughing at the faces that we were making but he didn't say anything as he studied the picture. He traced his finger over the outline of my face and smiled before moving on to the next one.

It was picture of me bent over and sweating. I had just run fifteen laps around the track. I was wearing my NYU sweatshirt and running shorts. Just as before, my baby belly was covered but it was obvious that my face was filling out. This picture was taken by Desiree Lattesta. She took pictures for the college yearbooks. Since I was on the track team, she had to take my picture; sweaty face, flat hair and all. This same picture that I'd saved for Eric, was in the NYU freshmen yearbook. And I was as embarrassed as I've ever been.

"I used to run fifteen laps every morning. It was the most exhilarating feeling to have the wind blow across my face as I ran. I still jog some mornings when I have the time."

"You haven't changed at all," he whispered. "You look the exact same."

I laughed. I patted my bottom and said, "You just don't know how much I've changed."

He looked at me and said, "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

I blushed. "Okay, let's look at the other pictures. You're embarrassing me."

He laughed and pulled the next picture from the box. It was a picture of me, Pam, Amelia, and Bill Compton. We were dressed to the nines in that picture. It was the first annual Pamela Ravenscroft Christmas Ball. Since we've been here, Pam has had an annual party for every major holiday. Everyone in New York is always clamoring for an invitation. Some get one. Most don't. With Eric here now, maybe he can come this year … if he's not too busy. Maybe he could be my date.

"This was taken at the Christmas Ball. Did you know that Bill went to NYU? He said that he told me at our graduation but I'd completely forgotten." I was grinning as I looked at Bill's face. "He was not as bad as I thought he was. He was a great study partner and he was really pleasant. It's a shame that we never gave him a chance in school. I regret that."

I could tell that Eric was not happy with what I'd said or about learning that I had become friends with Bill. He used to have a thing for me and Eric never took too kindly to that. He's never liked Bill and it was obvious that he was never going to like him. This picture wasn't going to make things any better. Bill's arm was around me. He was smiling at me and he looked as happy as I'd ever seen him. He'd just sold a computer programming idea that he'd developed for a nice chunk of change and we were all happy for him. It was a good day.

Before I could give Eric a chance to question me, I continued talking about Bill. "Do you see that girl's shoulder right there?" I asked as I pointed at the girl in the corner. "That's his fiancée; well his wife, now. Her name is Halleigh Prince. We tried to cut her entirely out of the picture because none of us liked her. She was the snob though Bill was the one with all of the money. They now live in Tribeca and have two kids; two boys. They got married about six years ago. As you can see, she was determined to be in this picture. Pam was even more determined to keep her out of it."

Eric's posture changed. He almost smiled. "They look good together."

I laughed. "You can't even see her."

"They still look good together." He looked closer at the picture and said, "You picked up a little weight." He puffed his cheeks out and started laughing. "You _really_ picked up weight. I guess what they say is true."

"What's that?" I asked as I frowned.

"When you go off to college, you gain the freshman ten but in your case," he said as he laughed. "You gained the freshman twenty."

I dropped my mouth open and punched his arm. "I can't believe you said that! I wasn't fat!"

He started laughing liking a hyena. "Fat, fat water rat …"

"You're an asshole," I laughed.

His laughter abruptly stopped. I didn't realize that he'd gone on to the next picture. It was a picture of me with one of Pam's Texas A&M sweatshirts pulled up over my pregnant belly. The bottom of the picture read, _'Look, Eric … 5 months'_. From that point on, the pictures were of me when I was really pregnant. Each picture had a message written at the bottom of it for him. There were also pictures of the sonograms and discs with the dates and times of the doctor's appointments for that particular day. As I said, I wanted to make sure that he was a part of everything whether he was there or not.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as he looked at me. "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." He kissed me as he'd never kissed me. He gripped the back of my head and deepened the kiss. It ended just as quickly as it began.

"Thank you," I replied. I had to regain my composure before I could explain the picture to him. "I had a _huge_ baby belly. Gran thought that I was going to have twins. I don't know how Pam, Amelia, and I would have handled that."

Later pictures showed me with Gran and Gran'pa. Gran'pa was smiling and rubbing my belly. I couldn't enjoy it because I was sleeping. In another picture, Jason had drawn a clown face on my stomach and they had taken pictures of it. Gran had written on the bottom of the picture, _'Baby's first Halloween costume'_. I was holding the trick 'r treat ghost bucket.

In the Thanksgiving picture, I was wearing a pilgrim hat and my belly was painted as a turkey. " _Wish that you were here, daddy_!" the bottom of the picture read. Jason had a turkey leg in his mouth and his thumbs in his ears as he posed next to my baby belly. Gran'pa was on the other side kissing my baby belly.

On Christmas, my belly was decorated with a Santa Claus beard and had painted on eyes. I wore the Santa hat. " _Merry Christmas, Eric, I love you! I wish that you were here_!" That's what the bottom of that picture read.

He looked at me and said, "You still loved me."

Muttering, I said, "I've always loved you, Eric."

Before things could get any more awkward, I told him that he needed to keep going. "Don't stop there. There's more."

"Okay," he said as he looked away from me.

The next pictures were of when I'd gone into labor and gave birth. That too, was on a disc. He picked up the wristband that had the baby's name on it … Baby Ravenscroft. Her binky and her baby gown were also in the box. The receiving blanket that Flynn was wrapped in was now pressed to his face.

He picked up her birth certificate next. "Northman," he whispered. He then looked at the wristband once more before he looked at me.

I swallowed deeply as I explained the differences. "She's truly a Northman but Pam's dad made some calls and we were able to keep that part quiet. I figured that just because you weren't there didn't mean that she couldn't have your name. Flynn knows that she's a Northman. We used Ravenscroft for obvious reasons … school enrollment, hospital admissions, doctor's visits … to keep things private. I didn't want to cause any problems for you. Pam didn't want to do it but your dad was such an issue with me, so I, uh …" I trailed off because there was no need for any more explanations.

He continued to look at the birth certificate. "Erica Flynn Northman," he read aloud. "You named her after my mother."

Looking at him, I said, "No. I named her after you. I know that naming her after you doesn't mean that you're automatically the dad. She just looks so much like you that I couldn't think of a better name. I know that you'll probably want to go on Maury or something to see if you're the father. It'll piss me off to no end but if that's what you want to do, then we can. I think the show is in Connecticut now. We won't have far to drive. Or we can get attorneys and make our decisions that way. I'm sure that we both know where we can find a good attorney. Either way, I'll do the paternity tests if …"

"Shhh," he said. "You're rambling."

"Sorry," I whispered.

He then looked at the picture of the sweaty and crying mommy that was now holding baby Flynn. "I was high as a kite. I wanted them to send me home with some of those mind numbing drugs but they wouldn't do it. The doctor said that it was against the law." The bottom of the picture read, _'She looks just like you, Eric._ '

"I sent you one of these pictures," I whispered. "I'd also sent you a copy of the birth of our daughter but you never got it. And for that I'm sorry." I picked up the disc and said, "At least I saved you this one."

He smiled as he continued to go through the box. There were pictures of Flynn from the time she was born up until now; her first preschool picture and a picture of when she lost her first tooth. Her kindergarten graduation picture; the caption read; _Daddy's little graduate_.

"I sent you pictures of all of these too; invitations to all of her birthday parties. When I'd sent the graduation invitation, I'd hoped that maybe you'd changed your mind and decided to come back but I heard nothing."

He looked at me with the most dumbstruck look I've ever seen on anyone's face. "I can't believe that you did all of this for me," he said. "This is almost nine years of your lives … her life. Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary," I answered. "I wanted to do this. You don't know how many times I wanted to come to Sweden but I was afraid. Pam told me to come with her when she'd visit you but I was afraid to. I didn't want to be turned away. I couldn't bear it. The rejection would have been too much," I whispered.

Eric gripped my hand before returning to the treasures in his box. He then smiled as he removed the little tooth from the box. "Her tooth," he whispered. "You saved this for me?"

"I did. I was going to mail it to you but I thought better against it. After you didn't reply to any of my letters, I just figured that I'd save it. I didn't want you to regret missing so much of it so I saved these things for you," I said with a shrug. "I had to. You have a right to know her."

He looked at me and smiled as he continued to rifle through the box. There was a picture of the first day of school; a picture of Pam crying. I was excited and crying. There are pictures of Flynn wrapped in Amelia's arms and Amelia kissing her over and over again. The next picture was of Pam threatening the dean and telling her that she'd better keep our girl safe or she'd be back. I'll never forget that day. It was one of the best and the saddest days of my life. Our daughter was growing up and Eric wasn't there.

He picked up the pregnancy test that was in a sandwich bag. The date was also on it … September 2004. "That's the day I found out that I was pregnant."

He looked at me and said, "That's the night that you called me before you came to visit me."

My eyes widened. "I can't believe that you remembered that."

"I'll never forget that day because I'd just returned my grandfather's home. My every thought had been of you. Just as I'd pulled out my phone to call you, my phone rang. It was you." He gazed tenderly into my eyes.

"It was me," I whispered.

"I hate my father."

"Me too," I agreed.

Placing the test back in the box, he caught his breath when he saw the next picture. She was holding a picture of him and had on t-shirt that read _'Daddy's Little Girl_ ' and his face was on it. It was three sizes too big and she wears it to this day. She was five years old then and Pam had just gotten back from Sweden. She was holding a picture of him and Pam. In the picture, he, Pam and Amelia had gone skiing and he was laughing because Amelia had thrown a snowball at Pam and hit her in the face. At the bottom of the picture, it read, _'My daddy'_ in her scribblely hand writing.

He looked at me and smiled. "I can't believe that she knows about me."

"Every day," I answered. "She knows every story. Eric, regardless of what Freyda has told you or what your father appears to have done, I would never keep her away from you. I want her to know you. You are her father."

"Can I see her?" he whispered. He hurriedly added, "I know that she's sleeping but I just want to look in on her. Just for a minute."

"If you're going to use bad grammar, I'm not so sure that I can. Your bad habits may …," I began.

He cut me off before I could finish. "Sookie, stop it."

"I don't know," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and asked, "May I see her?"

Smiling at him, I answered, "Of course you may."

He slowly lifted the box from his lap and placed it on the table. He didn't know what he was supposed to do next. He rubbed his hands up and down his pants legs as to wipe the sweat from them. I almost laughed at his nervousness.

"Come on," I said. "It's okay. Your sweaty palms won't wake her. I think that she's down for the night … for real this time. It's my fault that she'd gotten out of bed earlier. I normally keep a bottle of water on her bedside table but tonight, I'd forgotten to do it." I then chuckled at myself. Rambling once again.

He finally stood up and followed me down the hall to her room. The white bedroom door was decorated with pink and white letters that read, 'Erica Flynn'. In the middle of the door was a big Hello Kitty plaque. I opened the door and went in. Eric didn't move. He stood at the door; looking at the mop of blonde hair that was sprawled out on her pillow. She was lying on her back with her arms flailed out at her sides. Her mouth was wide open. Perfect t-shirt picture but I held off on running to get my camera.

When I reached for Eric, he wasn't with me. He was still standing at the door. I went back to the door and grabbed his hand. He held on tightly to mine. My heart skipped a beat with that small gesture.

The nightlight was shining on her beautiful, sleeping face. When I pushed him in front of me so that he could get a better look at his daughter, I heard Eric catch his breath once more. I began to slowly make my move to leave the room. I wanted him to have some private time with her. He picked up the _'Where the Wild Things Are_ ' from the chair that I was sitting in earlier and he sat down. Tears fell from his eyes. He leaned forward and lightly touched her hair. He brushed the bangs from her face and kissed her forehead.

"She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She looks just like you."

I shook my head no as I smiled down at her. "I don't see it. I think she looks exactly like you. She acts like you. She thinks like you. Everything about her is you. If I hadn't been the one to give birth, I wouldn't know that she was a part of me at all." I chuckled as I stood next to him. "She talks about you all of the time."

He looked at the bulletin board on her wall and from what I could see, he was mesmerized by what was before him. Dozens and dozens of pictures of him ranging from his childhood to last year. "I can't believe that you told her about me."

"Well, you should. I wanted her to know about you. You're her daddy." I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Look Eric, I'll be in the living room. I'll give you some time alone with her. If you need me …"

He kept my hand firmly placed to his shoulder and said, "Don't go."

"Okay," I whispered. Trying not to show how anxious I was, I stood by his side.

He lifted her small hand to his mouth and kissed it. He whispered and said to the sleeping girl, "Hi Flynn. I'm your daddy." His smile widened. "I'm your daddy," he repeated.

Flynn shifted in her sleep and moaned. He looked at me and smiled before he gently placed her hand underneath the covers. He kissed her before he stood up. He loved her already. He didn't want to leave the room but he didn't want to wake her either. So we left the room together and he was still holding my hand. Eric gently closed the door and placed his hand on the Hello Kitty plaque.

He then turned around and looked at me and deep down inside, I knew that he was about to say something but I was sure that I didn't want to hear it.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **I'm Home Now**

 **I found a major mistake in this chapter so I had to go back to a previous chapter and correct it. Eric and Freyda have been married for a little over five years. The explanation is in this chapter. Forgive me for my slight. I hope that this will clear things up for the readers who feel that Eric was being deceitful in his marriage to Freyda and hiding the truth from Sookie. It wasn't his fault. It was mine.**

 **I will post the actual meeting between Eric and Flynn tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy the chapter. And as always, thank you for making this story one of your favorites, the reviews and the alerts.**

* * *

I thought that after seeing his sleeping daughter, Eric was going to realize that regardless of what happened with his father, I should've made more of an effort to make sure that he knew about his daughter. I thought that he was going to tell me that he wanted nothing else to do with me. He only wanted to see his child. What if he wants to file for full custody and because of his money and contacts, he wins. He could give me limited access to Flynn and then what? He could've said any of those things to me but he didn't. I was wrong.

When he turned to look at me, what I thought was going to happen, didn't happen at all. He took me in his arms and kissed me, deeply and passionately. I closed my eyes and it felt like I was dreaming. My body ached for his touch. I've waited so long for him to hold me like this. I wanted desperately to feel my body beneath his; giving myself only to him but I would not allow it to happen. I wanted to give in to the lust that was burning inside of me but I couldn't. I had to stop him.

I took my mouth from his and looked down at his chest. "We need to talk about your marriage. It's the huge, purple, polka dotted Freyda in the room and I don't like it. You are going to have to explain to me why you are married to her. I want to know everything."

"And you will know everything. We will talk about it," he whispered. "I will tell you everything that you need to know. I will hide nothing from you. Do you trust me?"

"I do," I said as I rested my head against his chest.

He wrapped me up in his arms and held me tighter. He pressed my head against his chest and kissed it as he continued to apologize. "I'm sorry, lover. I didn't want to marry her. You're the only woman that I've ever wanted to marry. I've lost over ten years of my life doing as others have asked of me. I've spent five years with a woman that I despise but no more, Sookie. I love you and Flynn. Here is where I belong."

"I know," I whispered.

"I will leave her."

"And you don't love her?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "I've never loved her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't _given_ the chance to tell you," he said. "She beat me to it. When I told you earlier today that I was going to come to you tonight and we would talk, that meant that I was going to tell you everything. After my little … outburst when I learned of your ' _kind of friend_ ', I realized that I had no right to be angry. You have every right to move on with your life but I wanted you to know the truth before you decide to move on. I don't want that. I decided that if I am going to reclaim what is mine, I needed to be honest with you. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone other than me."

"She couldn't let that happen. It was her big chance to try and destroy us. To destroy the image that I have of you. My love for you." I chuckled. "She had to be the one tell me. She knew that it would hurt more coming from her because I wouldn't learn the truth from her. She wanted her words to hurt and they did. They do."

"I never wanted you to find out that way."

"I hate her," I said. "I'm supposed to be your wife."

He lifted me into his arms and said, "I know, lover, and you will be."

"I know."

And just like that, his mouth claimed my own.

It felt so good and so right even though it was so wrong. I hated myself for enjoying it. "I hate you, Eric Northman," I said into his mouth. "I hate what you've done to me."

"I know, lover," he repeated. He kissed me again before speaking. "You hurt me, Sookie."

I rested my forehead to his and answered, "I wanted you to be here. I wanted to share the pregnancy with you. I didn't have …"

"Not that. I understand why you did what you did. I would have done what you did. What hurts me is that you believe that I'd be over you so easily. That is what hurts," he replied. "That has never been an option for me."

I stared into his eyes as I admired him. "God, I love you but I really hate your wife."

This time he laughed but softly. "I know," he replied. "I hate her, too."

I gave him another quick kiss before I told him to put me down. "We need to talk about us."

I took his hand and led him to the couch. Once we were seated, I said, "As you can probably tell, I've never stopped loving you. I've tried but I can't stop. You were my first love but I want you to know that if any part of you loves Freyda, then we can no longer be friends. We can be nothing. I will contact one of the headhunters and I'll work for them. I will resign from your company and I'm out of your life for good. We will co-parent our daughter and that's it."

"Okay." I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me. He believed that I was going to fall at his feet … regardless of the fact that he's married.

"I mean it, Eric. I want you to know that I'd never keep you away from Flynn again but you and I can never be together. That's just the way it will have to be as long as you are married to Freyda."

A crooked smile appeared on his face. He still didn't believe me. I guess I'll just have to show him.

So what I did next was ignore that crooked smile and continue on. I placed my hand on his and said, "I want you to tell me why you had to marry her. I want to know what your parents did to put you in this predicament. I want to know why it appears that you haven't tried to get out of this marriage. Is it because you do have feelings for her? Are you drawn to her?"

"I'm not drawn to her."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Then why? How can you marry a woman that you don't love? Make me understand how something like happens. People don't marry people that they don't love. You're not supposed to do that. What plausible reasons are there for anyone to do this?"

"In my world, they do it every day," he said. "There's no rhyme or reason to it. It's just the way things are."

I couldn't believe what I heard. "Marriage is sacred and it's forever. How can you marry someone and not have the intentions of being with them forever? Marriage is supposed to be between two people who love each other. You should never be forced to marry someone that you don't love. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy much less someone that I'm supposed to love."

"You're so naïve to the way our world works and I love that," he said. "In our world, all marriages are not based off of love. Some are based off of obligation and she's an obligation. I would never have married her if it had been up to me. Money is an ugly thing in the wrong hands."

I rested my back against the arm of the couch and stared at him. "I saw her ring. The ring that you bought her is gorgeous. It was so huge and so … _huge_. How could you buy her such a ring if you don't love her?"

"Because I didn't buy it," he said. "She bought that herself. I wouldn't have squandered the money. There is only one woman that I've gotten an engagement ring and that woman is you, Sookie."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," he answered.

"Have you really been married to her for five years?"

He nodded.

So far, I have a little understanding to what has happened but he still had more questions to answer. "She was with you during your hardest time," I said. "She stood at your side and held your hand. You have been sharing your life with her … your bed. For five years, she's been your wife. She has been everything that a wife should be. She said that you wanted her with you. She said that you needed her. Is that true?"

Eric shook his head no. "No. We share a home and nothing more. We sleep at different ends of the compound. We don't share beds. Yes, we slept together but that was _before_ we were married. I haven't slept with her since. Freyda is nothing to me. She means nothing. I won't consummate this marriage. I can't. I won't."

I was completely dumbstruck. "You've haven't slept with her since you've married?"

"Not once," he said.

"How long did you date her?"

"We dated for three months." His anger was prevalent as he spoke.

How can a good looking man like Eric not sleep with anyone for five years? That's just not possible. I wanted to know if he's been with other women. Knowing that I didn't have the right to ask, I did anyway. "Have you slept with other women?"

He closed his eyes briefly as he nodded his head yes. "I have."

Okay. Enough of that.

"Vacations?" I asked.

"Business," he answered. "Our entire relationship is business."

I get it now. I get why I couldn't find any information about their relationship online. What woman wouldn't want her marriage known to the world? I'd scream it from the rafters. I'd make sure that every paper in the world knew that Eric and I were married but Freyda didn't. I get it now. "Is that why your marriage wasn't in any of the tabloids or the news?"

"Yes. It's only a business arrangement," he confirmed. "As long as the others know that the Northmans and the Maddens have merged, everything has gone as planned. We have to put on a united front. That's what we do. That's all that we do."

Shaking my head, I said, "You don't love her."

He scooted closer to me as he continued to talk, "She is nothing more than a business plan. I'm only in her life to keep the sharks from trying to steal her grandfather's businesses away from her. That is the only reason I am with her. My name and a debt that my mother owed is why we're married. I don't love her. I am not and have never been in love with her, Sookie."

"And Victor is her dad?" I asked.

Something appeared in Eric's eyes as he said yes. "She is his daughter," he growled.

I sat up and looked at him. With my knees folded up to my chest, I asked, "Did you ever make love with her?"

His eyes softened as he said, "In order to make love with someone you have to love them. I've never made love with anyone but you. Do you make love with your 'kind of dating' guy? Alcide is it?"

"No, but we are dating," I said. "And how do you know his name? I never told you."

"I have my ways," he said.

"You've been following me," I accused.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I've spent a lot of my time looking for you. You were always so hard to find but I finally found you."

At least he wasn't ashamed of it but he was wrong about one thing.

I shook my head no. "I wasn't that hard to find. I've always been here with Pam. If you knew where Pam was then you knew where I was. She's been in New York since my freshman year of college. I may have changed the spelling of my name and switched schools, but I was always around. I wasn't hard to find at all. Wigs and sunglasses were horrible disguises."

He frowned but didn't say anything. I could see that something was going on in that handsome head of his but I couldn't tell what it was but that's okay. Once he figures it out, he'll tell me. We needed to talk about Alcide and the relationship that he and I have.

"As you seemingly already know, I'm seeing Alcide," I said. "We've been seeing each other off and on for a few years now. I met him a little after I first moved here. He was working on one of the penthouses in the building that Pam and I lived in. We'd laugh and talk in the hallways. He was comfortable and easy to take to. He wasn't like the other guys that I've dated. They never got past the first date. He was different. I liked him. He asked me out and the rest is history."

Eric stared straight ahead. "Do you love him?"

I nodded my head yes. "I do," I answered. "I'm not in love with him but I do love him. I can't hurt him by being with you." Staring into Eric's eyes, I whispered, "I've never wanted to hurt him." But something in my heart told me that it was going to be inevitable.

"Are you saying that you are his now?" His body stiffened as he waited for my answer.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm not his. I've never been his. I want to be with you but I can't be with you. You're married, Eric. Don't you get it? I'll be the other woman. I'm not the other woman type. I have to be the only one."

"And you are," he said. "You have been my only lover. I want no other."

He slid even closer to me and placed his strong hand on the base of my neck to pull me in to kiss me; only he didn't. He kissed my face and nuzzled my neck. It was heaven. Whispering in my ear, he said, "Do you still want me, Sookie?"

With my lips barely touching his face, I said, "I've always wanted you."

When he brought his mouth closer to mine, I had force myself to turn my head. "We can't and we won't. I am not going …"

This time he interrupted me. "There is no reason why we can't be together. I love you. This is where I belong … here with you and Flynn. As soon as I found you, I began taking the necessary steps to get out of this sham of a marriage. I am not going to stay married to her, Sookie. I gave you my ring and I will marry you. I will soon have this marriage annulled. I promise you. I will be with you."

He was talking about ending his marriage to Freyda as if he was about to take out the trash.

"I can't believe you," I said as I laughed.

"Well, believe it," he said. "I will have you."

"After you are no longer married," I clarified.

"Okay," he pouted. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while I rested my head on his.

"How do you think she found out about Flynn? It had to have been your father."

He shook his head. "I agree with you. I also believe that others are involved but I can promise that she didn't do this on her own. She's known for quite some time for her to bring it up on the night you invite me over. I'm sure that Appius _and_ Victor had a hand in telling her. She's not smart enough to have found out on her own. I'm more than sure that Appius was the one that intercepted your letters and made sure that none of mine reached you."

As I snuggled deeper into his side, I said, "She was holding on to it so that she could use it to keep you away from me. What did she say when she told you?"

"That I have a daughter that you've been hiding from me," he said. "You are not the wonderful woman that I've always believed you to be. She said that you didn't love me as I have loved you. And no. I didn't believe her. I asked her how she knew of my child and she said that she'd hired a private investigator but I don't believe that. She knows nothing of private investigators. That wasn't her doing."

"I concur," I answered. "What do we do?" I asked.

"We're working on it," he assured me. "Don't worry. Niall and I are handling everything. If I need your help, I can count on you. Will you help me?"

"Yes," I said as I lifted my face to his.

"So, right now, they don't matter. This is about you, Flynn, and me. This is our time."

"You're right. They don't matter now. All that matters is that we know the truth now."

With that said he pulled me onto his lap and stared into my eyes. "My God, you're beautiful," he said.

I could see in his eyes what he wanted but I couldn't give it to him. So once again, I removed myself from his body and began talking about Flynn. This night was all about her.

"I can't wait for you to meet her. She's so smart. I've already told you that they want to skip her up to the sixth grade. She's already doing geometry and she's only nine." I then rolled my eyes and made a goofy face. "I must be nuts for repeating myself. Her babysitter, Grace, has taught her Spanish. Pam has been teaching her about art and your homeland. She has been learning Swedish. I bought the Rosetta Stone so that she could learn. She also speaks French. She wants to learn Italian but I think that she can save that for next year. She loves to go to museums and shopping. She got that from Pam … shopping and museums. They love museums."

I shot up from the couch and motioned for him to follow me down the hall. When I opened the door to the spare room, he was right behind me. "I hate to do this to you but you're going to have to spend the night. This is where you'll sleep. She told me that she prays for you every night. So tonight, we have to make her prayers come true. She wants to meet you tomorrow so you need to be here when she wakes up," I said as I walked into the room.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and went to the closet to get him an extra blanket and pillow. When I turned back around, I stepped right into him. I looked up at him but didn't know what to think. I couldn't tell if he'd heard a word that I'd said.

"I need a change of clothes," he said.

I walked around him and said, "I have some sweats that you can wear. They're a large. I wore them when I was pregnant and they have a drawstring. You can put those on. They may be a little short on you because you're so damned tall but you can sleep in those." I put the pillow and blanket on the bed. Once again, when I turned around, there he was … looking at me and underfoot.

I nervously looked around the room and said, "It's not much but it'll do. The bed's comfortable and there's a TV. A big one, too. Jason sleeps in here when he comes to visit."

He said nothing. He only stared at me. I looked around and tried to step around him but he stepped in front of me again.

"Excuse me," I said. I tried to side step him again. He stepped in front of me again.

"I like your pajamas," he said.

"Thank you. Oh, I have a Tweety Bird night shirt that you can wear if you don't want to wear the sweats." He can't walk around here in his underwear with a child in the house. "I also have a pair of NYU boxer shorts if you'd prefer those instead of the sweat pants. Let me know which you'd rather wear."

Ignoring everything I'd said, Eric looked around the spare room and said, "It is a little plain."

"But the bed's comfortable and there's a big TV," I repeated.

"Where do you sleep?"

I pointed down the hall and said, "My room's across … why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and came over to me and played with the zipper on the front of my pajamas. "I need to know just in case I need anything."

Removing his fingers from my zipper, I said, "Well, come on. I'll show you around. That way if you do need anything, you can find it on your own."

When we left the spare room, I told him that his bathroom was right across the hall. "Flynn and I have our own bathrooms so you won't have to worry about us taking too long in the shower. This is the linen closet. You'll find all of your towels and washcloths in there. We also have body sponges if you prefer those. They're on the bottom shelf. You know Flynn's room. This is another spare room. There's only a bed in there. We never use it. I don't know why I got the four-bedroom apartment. Gran said that it was too much. Gran'pa said that it was just right. He said that I might one day need the rooms." The next door we walked past was mine and that door was closed. I didn't mention my room.

Eric stopped and asked, "What room is this?"

"Flynn's playroom; come on," I lied. I kept walking and showing him around. When we got to the room just off of the living room, I said, "This is my office … but you know that already. It used to be a den but I turned it into my office. I needed the work space. It also keeps me from working so late at the office. If you need to use the computer, it's in here. The laptop and the iPad are in here also. Flynn usually uses the iPad for school. We have wi-fi. The password is …" When I turned around, there was no Eric.

"Eric," I called. I went back down the hall and peeked in Flynn's room. He wasn't there. I closed my eyes and looked towards my bedroom. The door was closed but I knew that he was in there.

When I went into my room, he was lying on my bed. "This isn't the playroom."

"Why are you in my room?"

"I love you, Sookie."

I just stood there because I couldn't take a step forward. If I had, I would've lost all of my inhibitions and I would be the other woman.

With his head, he pointed at my diploma. "You little minx; Sookeh Stachaus. That was very smart of you to change the spelling of your name. Did you use that name often?"

"When I had to," I whispered. If you want to know the truth, I used it every chance that I got. "I got the idea from Bill Compton. He's never really said my name properly; you know? I've never understood that. Every day in the halls at the high school, he'd say ' _Good morning, Sookeh_.'" I shook my head as I contemplated the reasons why my name was so hard for Bill to say. "Never made a bit of sense," I muttered.

Clearly, Eric ignored what I'd said about Bill. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He kissed my forehead and my cheeks. He tried returning his fingers to my zipper. And once again, I removed them. "We can't, Eric. This isn't right. This isn't what we do."

He moved in even closer to me, as if that was even possible, and stared down at me. He was studying my face as he smiled at me. "I haven't made love to you in ten years. It's been torture. For so long, I've imagined holding you in my arms. Waking up to you. I've waited ten years and I'm more than sure that I can wait a little longer. I won't pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do." He hurriedly added, "But if you change your mind, let me know."

His final comment made me laugh. "Thank you for understanding. I don't want to be the other woman and I may not be married to him, but I have to tell Alcide. I can't betray him. It's enough that I've been letting you slip me the tongue. I can't let you get into my panties. At least not yet," I added.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Not yet."

I then took his hand and led him to my bed. "Come on," I said. "We may not be able to have sex but we can lay down and talk like we used to when we were kids."

He let me pull him onto my bed. "I know that we can't have sex yet but can we at least fool around?"

I laughed at him as I said, "No."

"Not even a little bit," he said.

"No," I repeated as I laughed.

Once we'd lain down, we talked about a lot of nothing but it was everything. It felt like time hadn't passed for us. It was nice and it was real. Though I wanted to stay in the past, we had to come to what was right before us.

As I was lying on my side facing Eric, I kissed his nose and said, "You know, you haven't exactly told me what your burdens were."

"Freyda," he said.

I nestled deeper into my pillow as I contemplated what that meant. And so far, it meant nothing because I didn't quite understand. I needed more. "Why is she a burden?"

"Because of my mother," he said. "I was contractually obligated to marry her because of an obligation that my mom had with the Madden family. She owed them and she offered me up as payment. She signed the contract before I was born. She gave over my freedom; never once thinking of me. But pretty soon, my lover, things will change. Niall and I are working to get me out of this and we won't stop until I'm free."

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you."

His face looked like marble. "I've been tempted to walk away but I did not. I could not. Everyone thinks that it's so easy to just walk away. It's not. Contracts are binding. Steps have to be taken. I could've walked away but my mother's name would have been ruined. She may have betrayed me but I can't do that to her." He chuckled. "I guess I love her more than she's ever loved me."

"Don't say that about your mom," I said as I scooted in closer to him. "If your world is as ugly as you say it is, maybe she didn't have a choice. Her choices could've been taken away from her."

Sighing and reluctantly agreeing, he said, "Maybe. Sookie, don't doubt me. I'm going to get out of this and soon. I give you my word. After what happened in your office, once I'd learned of my daughter, things will change. They'll never see us coming."

I smiled at him. "No they won't," I said. "Do you ever see him … your dad?"

Eric shook his head no. "I haven't seen him since the day that my contractual obligation was carried out. I have cut him completely out of my life. There is no need to concern yourself with him anymore. He has already been taken care of. You and I are together now," he said rather abruptly.

"What does it mean when you say that he's already been taken care of?"

"It means that he's no longer an obstacle." From the look on his face, I knew that I wasn't going to get anything out of him … not now. He sat up a little and looked at the bedside clock. It was 4:00 am. "What time will she wake up?"

"She normally wakes at 9:00 on the weekends, maybe earlier … why?" I answered.

He lay back down on the pillow and said, "I have to go to the grocery store before she wakes up. I'm going to cook breakfast for my girls. What does she like to eat? Whatever she wants, I'm going to cook it for her. I want to have a huge breakfast waiting for her when she wakes up."

I sat up in bed and stared at him as I smiled. "Are you serious? You know how to cook?"

He looked at me as if he couldn't believe that I was surprised. "I'm an excellent cook. Bathroom?" he asked as he sat up in bed. There were three closed doors in my room; two closets and the bathroom. I pointed to the one in the center. He talked and talked as he floated from room to room. I closed my eyes and listened to every word that he said.

When I opened my eyes, he was standing over top me. "What are you thinking of?"

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Us," I answered. I propped myself upon my elbows. I then traced my finger over his shirt. "Will Freyda be a problem for you?"

Smirking, he answered, "No."

"When are you going to tell her that it's over?"

"She'll know soon," he said.

That wasn't an answer. "How soon?"

"Today," he answered. "I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **I Prayed for You**

 **I was going to post tomorrow but I can't. I just got an email for the treacherous, old boss lady. I have a meeting tomorrow AFTER work and I don't know how long it's supposed to last and I may not get home until late. If I can, I'll post another chapter on Tuesday. Here's your bonus chapter of the day. Let me know what you think. I'd love to know.**

 **Here is the chapter that you've all been waiting to read. I hope that it's not disappointing. And I want to clarify that the story is not going to go where some people believe it will. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Kleannhouse: I meant to reply to you in the last chapter. I would have loved to have met up with you. I love meeting new people. Maybe the next time I return, if time permits, we can meet. There's no such thing as having too many friends.**

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, and making this story a favorite. The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today?" I asked.

"Today," he said. "I told you. I'm ending it. It's over with her. She knows that she's nothing more than an obligation. She will soon learn a lot more. As I told you, Niall is on it. Don't worry about Freyda. She is nothing to me. I have never hidden the fact that I loathe her. She knows."

Frowning, I asked, "What does that mean? Does that mean that you are divorcing her soon so that we can start our lives together? Or does it mean that you're telling her today that it's over?"

Eric took my hand into his as he sat up in bed. He said, "It means that I love you and not her. I've had to do things, Sookie and she's one of those things. As I said, this sham of a marriage will be annulled and she's never going to know what's hit her. I'm coming back to you and to our daughter. This is where I belong."

"Okay," I said. "I want you here where you belong but only if you are free. I'm not going to be the other woman. If we are to be together, I am going to be the only woman. I won't play second to anyone. I'm not a side piece. That's not me."

"Sookie," he began. "You've never been second. You'll never be second. You will forever come first in my life. I'd never treat you like the other woman. You are the only woman. You are my only lover." He placed my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please, trust me. I can't do this without you standing by my side."

I nodded. "Whatever you need," I promised.

Relief was prevalent in his eyes and on his face. "We can do this."

"And we will," I said. "But until you leave her, until your obligation to your mother is done, we will be nothing more than parents to our daughter. We will only be friends. I mean it, Eric. We're not going to be adulterers. It is not a good look. We are better than that."

He nodded as he stood up. "Deal," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"I told you," he said. "I'm cooking breakfast but before I can do that, I need to go to the grocery store. I need to buy the things to cook the breakfast but first I have a couple of other stops to make and a couple calls need to be made as well."

"At 4:00 in the morning?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

He looked at me and nodded. "I have to call Niall and if you know Niall, he never sleeps. The man is always working. I won't be long. Do you need anything back?"

"Just you," I whispered.

"You have me," he said as he walked back to the bed. "I swear. I'm yours, Sookie. I've always been yours." He leaned down to kiss me before walking away.

"Well, since you're coming back, you're going to need to be able to get in. The spare house keys are on the hook by the door," I said.

And with that, he was gone.

A few hours later, I rolled over in my sleep and I could hear Flynn walking around. She was in her bedroom and I could hear her singing. My baby was happier than I'd ever heard her. She had every reason to be. Her prayers were about to be answered but she'd woken up a lot sooner than I had expected her to.

And I expected that Eric would be back by now but I haven't seen hide nor hair of him. Eric asked if Flynn was an early riser. I told him that she would probably sleep late but she could get up early. I'd kind of figured that she'd sleep late since she was up late with me talking last night. I was wrong. With Flynn, it's always hard to tell what she'll do. She is never predictable.

I looked at my clock and it read 8:00.

She never disappoints.

While I covered my eyes with my hands, I heard her yelling "Good morning, Mom."

I sat up in bed and called out, "Good morning, sweetie. Flynn why are you awake so early? You should still be sleepy after the night that we had."

"Nah," she said. "I just couldn't sleep any longer. I know that you're not going to make me take a nap, are you? I'm way too old for that. My teacher's talking about skipping me to the sixth grade and you want me to take a nap. That's about crazy, don't you think, mom?" I heard her giggle. I can only imagine the look on her face when she said that.

With my feet skittering across my bedroom floor, I tried catching her before she'd gone to the kitchen to make her a bowl of cereal. Just as I'd left my room, I saw her cut the corner to go into the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen behind her and caught her just before she was able to pour the Apple Jacks.

I told her not to fix any cereal. "You can't eat that."

She stood there and looked at me as if I had an extra head. "Why? I love Apple Jacks. It's my most favorite cereal in the world. Gran'pa called it the breakfast of champions." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "He was right. Apple Jacks are quite nutritious."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I told her that only thing that I could tell her. "I have a huge surprise for you."

She frowned at me and cocked her little head to the side. "What is it?"

"You're going to love it," I sung to her.

She rolled her eyes as she began opening the fresh box of cereal. "Your surprises are always so bad, mom. Just let me eat my Apple Jacks."

Before I knew it, I'd revealed her surprise. "Your dad's coming over to cook us breakfast this morning." I looked at my watch and said, "He should've been back by now but he's running a little late but he's coming back so you can't eat Apple Jacks. If you eat the Apple Jacks, they may ruin your appetite. You don't want to ruin your appetite, do you?"

I then frowned. "I'm not quite sure how the food is going to taste. I've never tasted anything that he's ever cooked. I'd probably save the Apple Jacks for later if you want my opinion." I nodded my affirmation. "What do you think?"

She never answered me. She just looked at me with wide eyes and took off running down the hall; dropping the box of cereal onto the floor. I picked the box of cereal from the floor and placed it back on the cabinet. After I'd cleaned what spilled onto the floor, I looked down the hall just in time to see my daughter cut the corner to go into her bedroom. That was nearly an hour ago.

I haven't seen her since.

While I waited for my daughter's reappearance, I stood on the balcony off of my office and waited for Eric's. I'd been standing on the balcony since Flynn had gone into her room; enjoying the brisk November air with a nice hot cup of coffee. I wasn't as calm as I appeared to be. I was nervous and afraid. I felt almost sick but I knew that I was dealing with the inevitable. And it was a great thing.

When I heard the front door being opened, I ran from my office as if I was being chased. When I saw Eric, I ran to him and took the grocery bags and the manila envelope that was in his hand. I took everything to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. A few seconds later, I still found him standing in front of the still opened door.

Slamming the door behind him, I started running my fingers through his hair. Gripping both sides of his face, I looked at him to be sure that it was clean and it was. I could only guess that he'd showered while he was gone. I inspected his jeans to be sure that they were presentable. I wanted him to make an excellent first impression. He looked unquestionably impeccable and he smelled delicious. I took a step back and admired him; giving him an okay with a steady nod of my head. He looked down at me as if I'd lost the little bit of mind that I have left.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "It's almost 8:45"

A frown appeared on his face as he looked at me. "I went called Niall and went to the hotel. I had to grab a few things. After that, I went to the grocery store and came home. What's going on with you?" He placed his nose close to my mouth and sniffed. "You're not drunk. What gives?"

"About forty-five minutes ago, she took off running down the hall to her room. I haven't seen her since. You don't have time to cook breakfast. You have to look presentable when she sees you," I told him. "This is the moment that she's wanted for all of her life. It has to be perfect."

"You said ..."

I cut him off with the wave of my hand. "I know what I said. I was wrong. She woke up a lot sooner than I thought."

He walked blindly to the couch and sat down. He took the pictures from the still opened box and began flipping through them. The first pictures he looked at were the ones that showed my burgeoning belly. It was huge.

"I would have loved to have seen you like this. You've never been more beautiful." He smiled as he stared at the picture. "You are practically glowing."

"Really?" I said with my nose turned up. The only thing that surprised me was how young I looked … and pregnant. Beautifully pregnant. In my opinion, there's nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.

"You look so happy," he said. "Both of you look so happy; you and Pam. I wish that I'd been there. More than anything, I wished that I had been there for you."

"I know," I said.

In the picture that we were looking at, Pam was standing behind me and her hands were rubbing my baby belly while her chin rested on my shoulder. Amelia was taking the picture. They both used to rest their heads or hands; whichever was closest at the time, on my stomach. Pam used to sing to Flynn. Amelia used to read to her. I think that is why Flynn is extremely smart. My belly used to wear headphones a lot. Those were the best days. Pam did so much research on educating the baby before it's born that anyone would have thought that she was the one that was pregnant.

As I looked at the pictures, I thought back to those times and I have to admit that I was happy. I was happier than I expected to be.

"I was happy. I wasn't at first because you couldn't be with me but over time, I was happy. Pam and Amelia have been a Godsend. They love her as if she is theirs. They've been with me since the beginning. Pam was with me at every appointment and in the delivery room. For a long time, the doctors and the nurses thought that Pam and I were lovers. Probably because she used to kiss me during the visits and call me her 'sweet thang'. I hated that but you know Pam. It didn't deter her in the least. It had gotten so bad that they would call me Mrs. Ravenscroft. As if Pam wouldn't take my name. That made me so mad," I fumed. "What's wrong with being a Stackhouse? We're good people. We've never been arrested or anything. Well, Jason was that one time but he was just a kid."

"You're ranting, Sookie," he said.

"I know," I pouted. "I still think that Pam could've been called Mrs. Stackhouse."

Eric ignored my rambling as he looked at the pictures. "I would have done anything to be here with you and our daughter; anything. I would've given up everything. I will never let them get away with what they've done. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I never …"

He looked at me and I could see that he felt bad about all that has happened. But none of it mattered now. We were being given a second chance. We were going to be fine. I didn't want him to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. It's okay now. He knows and we're going to be together.

I took his hands into mine as I scooted to the edge of my seat. "All that matters is that we know now. We both know the truth. But don't worry about that. We can take solace in the fact that we never stopped trying to stay in each other's lives. We can't keep blaming ourselves for what others have done to us."

Rebelliousness suddenly filled me. Why should I put my happiness and the happiness of our child on the back burner because of the deceitfulness of others? We deserve to be happy. We should be together. That's the way it should be and that's the way it will be. I want him and I will have him. He is mine and I will let no one take him away from us. This is our chance.

I looked at Eric and said, "Our daughter is going to have you. _I_ am going to have you. This is where you belong and no one is going to get in our way. We will win this."

Guilt was still apparent in his eyes. "You've had to raise her without me. Thank you for telling her about me. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you for telling me about her. Thanks for giving me a chance to be a father." He placed his hand behind my head and pulled me to him. He looked as if he was going to say something else but didn't.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Eric. Thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For just being you," I responded.

From behind us, I heard the nervous sounds of our daughter. "Ahem," she said. "I am here."

When we both turned to look at her, she had no expression on her face. Her hair was dried and straight as a pin. I almost passed out because she dried her hair after her shower! I always dry her hair. She acts as if she can't do it. She says that it will have knots in it when she does it; that little faker.

I pushed past Eric and stared down at my sneaky child. "You dried your own hair," I said. "You always have me drying your hair. Do you realize how much time I could save in the mornings if I didn't have to dry your hair? At least forty-five minutes," I proclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, come on. You're embarrassing me. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

I sighed and said, "Okay but we _will_ discuss this later."

She was wearing her favorite jeans and her favorite blue cashmere sweater. Pam bought it for her birthday. Her little feet were covered with her Hello Kitty bedroom slippers. She was adorable. She looked just as she did when she had her first dance recital.

Nervous.

I just hoped that she wouldn't throw-up this time.

I gave Flynn two thumbs up. She swallowed deeply and put her hand to her mouth. I almost ran to her but she quickly shook her head no. Her hands were soon by her side. She nodded at me but I didn't trust it. Her eyes were telling me that she was okay but her body language was scaring the hell out of me. I didn't want her to throw up on him. Having a nine-year-old throw up on you is way different than having a nine-month old throw up on you. So doing what I do best, I stayed on mom alert.

Eric stood up and started fiddling with his shirt and running his fingers through his hair. "You look great, baby" I whispered to him. I nudged him a little and said, "Go on. She hasn't bitten anyone since kindergarten."

He laughed extremely loud and his hand was covering his mouth before he got any louder. I couldn't help but to laugh with him.

The extremely tall Viking looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. "I'm Eric and I'm your father. And you're my daughter. You're so beautiful."

She said nothing. Her inquisitive eyes searched his face. Her face broke my heart. Every emotion she'd ever felt when it came to her daddy was on the surface.

He squatted down in front of her and cleared his throat. "I've been so anxious to meet you."

Flynn still didn't speak.

Eric looked back at me and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. He looked worried. He almost looked afraid. He was silent for a long time. I could only imagine the thoughts that were going through his head. I nodded for him to keep going. He couldn't stop. Not now. He had to keep talking. She was nervous and all he had to do was keep talking. She'd come around. She always does.

He turned back to Flynn and said, "I hear that you're a very smart, young lady. Your mom told me that you love art and that you've been learning Spanish and Swedish. She also said that you know French. She said that your Aunt Pam is your favorite teacher. She told me that you may even get the chance to be skipped to the sixth grade. I'm very proud of you. You're smarter than any nine-year old I've ever met."

She looked at him for a moment and said, "Thanks and Pam, she's great. So is Amelia. They said that I need a big brain. In today's society, you have to be able to hold your own, you know? My second moms, Pam and Amelia, always tell me that a person has to be smart to make it; especially when you're a woman but you wouldn't know that."

Eric laughed as he shook his head no. "You are exactly right. I would have no clue."

"Yeah," she said. "Pam once said that slackers have no place in this world." She smashed her fist into her hand as she continued. "She said that the world would swallow them whole. I don't want to be swallowed so that's why I'm not a slacker."

I started laughing. I'll never understand why she talks like an old lady.

She looked at me as if was crazy. "It's true. Mrs. Bellefleur said it too. She's my piano teacher. You'll meet her one day. You know," she said as she looked at Eric with her head cocked to the side. "You have my eyes and my nose. Mom has always said that you and I look alike and I can see that in the pictures but now that I see you up close, I can really tell that we do. She was right. We do look alike." She used her little finger to trace along his nose. Her little hands were soon cupping his face. She stared deeply into his eyes. I knew what was coming. I could see the tears starting to pool in her baby blues.

Eric's eyes never left Flynn's. They looked at each other and I knew that they could see what I've always seen. She sees herself in him and he sees himself in her. "You are exactly …"

Before he could finish, she cut him off. "I prayed for you," she said as she stared at him. "I prayed for you every night. I knew that you were coming." She then threw her arms around his neck and started crying. She buried her face into his neck as she held onto him for dear life.

Eric smoothed her hair down and rocked her from side to side. He stood up with her in his arms and cried with her. "I'm here now," he said softly in her ear. "And I'm never leaving you or your mom ever again. I promise. I'm here to stay."

I rested my head in my hand and breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. I looked down at my leg and realized that I was trembling. I didn't know that I was as just as nervous as they were.

While they consoled each other, I mouthed to Eric that I would leave them alone. I stood up from the couch and walked over to Flynn and Eric. I kissed the top of her head and touched his back as I went to my room.

As I lay in my bed, I listened to them. I heard giggling and talking come from the living room. My heart melted at those glorious sounds. They deserved this time together and I was more than willing to give it to them. I then heard running footsteps coming in my direction but they stopped in front of Flynn's bedroom door. About two seconds later, I heard her door slam and then there was more running.

I could hear the mumbling of their voices as they got to know each other. For quite some time, they talked and laughed. I heard a few gasps from Flynn and I heard some from Eric. It tickled me pink to hear them getting along with each other. As not to eavesdrop any more than I already have, I called Cori's mom and then I went to take my shower.

Just as I'd pulled my panties on, my bedroom door flew open. "Mom, we put the groceries up and dad wants to go to the museum after he takes us out for brunch." Her eyes were brighter than sapphires. I couldn't help but notice the tall, blond Viking that she was dragging behind her with eyes and a smile that was just as bright as Flynn's.

I snatched my bra from the bed and began sliding into it. "Erica Flynn, you scared the daylights out of me! Don't you ever do that to me again, young lady! And don't just barge into my bedroom like that. You know that you're supposed to knock."

I looked over her head and saw Eric ogling me. I turned my back to him as I put on my bra.

"Sorry, mom," she said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to go but I can't."

Flynn was no longer smiling. "Why? Dad's going to take us out to eat. We can all eat together."

Eric continued to claim me with his eyes.

After I was properly covered, I motioned for Flynn to come to me. When she stood in front of me, I took Flynn's hands in mine and stooped down in front of her. "Look, you and your daddy need some alone time. Ya'll go and do your own thing. I'll do what I usually do on Sunday mornings." I looked at my watch and said, "I'm already late."

I could see the pout about to come on. "But I want you to come with us," she begged. "We'll have fun. We can go to Busy's and have brunch. You really like Busy's. I'll bet you that Holly's going to be there. She's always there on Sunday morning."

"Yes, Sookie," Eric said. "Come with us."

"I can't," I said. "I have a previous engagement that I cannot cancel."

She stomped her foot. "You can call Alcide and tell him that you can't make it. You don't have to go to the gym with him this morning. It's not fair, mom."

I looked up as Eric stood behind Flynn and looked down at me. "No, it's not fair. Call him and cancel," he ordered.

I stood up and looked at both Flynn and Eric. "I cannot and will not do that. I gave him my word and I'm going. And I really love working out with him. He's a great trainer. He helped me tighten up this gut," I said as I slapped my 'thanks to Alcide' toned belly.

Still in my underwear, I went to my chest of drawers and pulled out my yoga pants and my NYU sweatshirt. I could feel two pairs of eyes burning a hole into my face as I grabbed some socks and my NB sneakers. The room was silent as I got dressed. No one said a word. I grabbed my gym bag from the bottom of my closet and turned to walk past them so that I could go and enjoy my Sunday morning workout. Needless to say, I didn't get very far. Eric and Flynn blocked to doorway so that I couldn't get out.

"Excuse me," I said.

Eric placed his hand on Flynn's shoulder and said, "Give me a minute to talk with your mom, okay?"

Flynn shook her head. As she looked at him over her shoulder, she said, "It's not going to do any good. She's not going to change her mind. She's very stubborn. Gran'pa used to call her Stubborn Sookie. Once she gets a hold on to something, she won't let go. She's not coming with us."

"Just give me a shot," he said as he winked at her.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Don't say that I didn't warn ya, dad." She patted his arm as she left the room.

When she was gone, Eric closed the door behind her. "What are you doing, Sookie? Are you doing this to make me jealous? Do you want me to beat the shit out of this guy?"

"No and you're not going to beat him up," I said. "I wouldn't try and make you jealous. I'm not that petty. I'm only doing it because it's what I usually do on Sunday mornings as well as three times a week. I always do this with Alcide."

Eric growled down at me as he moved in closer to me. "What else do you usually do with Alcide?"

I wanted to cuss him out but I refused to go there with Eric. I would not do it. "I'm not going to argue with you, Eric. I'm going to work out so that you can enjoy some time alone with your daughter. I'll be here when you guys get back."

"You're not being fair."

I looked at my watch and said, "I don't have time for this. He's waiting for me." I tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of me. "Eric, why are doing …?"

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I tried resisting him. I even tried pulling away from him but I couldn't get away. No matter how hard I tried, my lips wouldn't let go of his. "Don't go," he said into my mouth.

I rested my forehead to his. "God, I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my life. Why do you have this influence over me?" I chuckled as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Then don't go," he repeated. "Come with us."

"I can't," I said. "I have to go because I told him that I'd be there. I meant what I said to you earlier, Eric. I am not going to let you go. You're home now and I am your woman but I have to do this. I have to see Alcide and when I do, I'm going to tell him that you're back. I'm going to tell him that I want to give us another try. Just let me do this. Do you believe me?"

He nodded.

That wasn't good enough. "Tell me that you believe me."

Reminiscent of this morning's conversation, he smiled and said, "I believe you."

I kissed him one last time and walked around him and out of the room.

When we walked out of my bedroom, I walked down the hall and called for Flynn. "I'm getting ready to go," I said as I walked to the living room with my gym bag thrown over my shoulder.

My daughter leaned her head back onto the arm of the sofa and asked, "I guess he couldn't talk you out of it?"

I shook my head no. I rested on the back of the couch and said, "He tried but you know how I love my workouts. While you were out talking with your dad earlier, I called Cori's mom and told her that I wasn't dropping you off this morning so that they wouldn't be waiting on you. Cori was mighty sad. She said that she wasn't going to eat happy face pancakes without you. She said that it's just not the same without her best buddy. She said that she hopes that you go to church with her next Sunday."

Flynn nodded. "I figured she would be sad; poor thing. What can I say? She needs me. We're like peas and carrots." She looked up to see her dad standing in the hall. "I told ya that you weren't going to change her mind. I'll bet you'll listen to me next time."

"You did and I will," he said. He came over and stood beside me. "Where is this gym that you and Alcide go to?"

Flynn didn't give me a chance to answer. She answered for me. "It's downstairs. They have a yoga class at 12:00." She looked at the clock and said, "You'd better get going. It's 11:45. Alcide's probably down there waiting. You know how important warm ups are. Pam said that if you don't warm up, your muscles will be really tight and sore. She said that sore muscles keep you from doing the fun things that you like to do afterwards … such as walking. Pam was limping this one time when she didn't do her stretches," she added as she shrugged her shoulders. "And they make you cranky. Don't they, mom?"

My heart stopped. I had no intentions of telling Eric where Alcide and I go to work out. He's not going to behave himself. He never does. I can't have him meeting Alcide. I wasn't even dating Bill and he treated him like crap. "You're right, sweetie. Well, I have to go," I said hurriedly. I kissed Flynn's cheek and nodded at Eric.

"Flynn, run and go get your shoes on," Eric said. "We're going to leave when your mom does."

"Okay, daddy," she said. She took off running down the hall.

I turned to face Eric and said, "Don't do this. You said that you were going to let me ease into it."

"Do what?" he asked as innocently as he could. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'm not going to do anything."

I didn't believe him for one second. "You're lying. You're going to go down there acting like a big jerk and you're going to make matters worse."

"Who? Me?"

Eric's gaze held mine as I burst out laughing and shook my head. As I got over my giggle fit, I begged him to behave. "Please, don't go down there causing problems, Eric. You have to promise me that you're going to let me handle Alcide my way."

He sneered at me.

"Eric," I warned.

"I will do my best to behave," he said.

This time, I definitely didn't believe him. I know him and I know that he's not going handle being around Alcide very well at all. Before I could go any further with my concerns, Flynn came bounding down the hall.

"Ready, dad," Flynn called out.

Eric took his arms from around my waist and instantly held my hand. "We're going to have a ball today. We're going to have brunch and then we're going to the museum. We'll probably do a lot of other things but first we're going to walk with your mom to the gym. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded her head rapidly. "Sure is."

I just stood there and looked at him.

He just stood there and smiled at me as he took my gym bag from me.

"Well," he said. "What are you waiting on? You're already running behind. Let's go, lady!"

Flynn giggled. "Yeah, lady," she said. "Let's go!"

This was the first Sunday that I didn't want to work out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **It Happened in the Gym**

 **Hello, everyone. I had to post this late in the evening because of my late day at work. I hope that y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I want to reply to the guest that keeps saying that she read this story in the past. You have not. I never got to finish it because it was deleted so there's no way that you know how it's going to end. I just hope that you keep reading it so that you will be surprised! It's a good one ... at least I think so. Anyway, stick around and enjoy it.**

 **Thank for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I especially want to thank y'all for your wonderful words of encouragement.**

 **Happy reading everyone.**

* * *

As we walked down to the exercise room, Eric and Flynn led the way. I walked behind them and what I saw was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. It warmed my heart to see them together after nine years of them being separated. I love it more than anything in this life. To see them together, it's my greatest dream true. Eric is happier than I've ever known him to be. My daughter is beyond ecstatic. I've never seen her this happy. Everything that she says to her dad is said with a smile. She may take her hand out of his for just a minute but quickly places it back where it belongs. I've always thought that she would be a daddy's girl and my thoughts were right. She will forever be a daddy's girl.

In any case, Flynn was prattling on about her piano solo and how she wanted her daddy to be sitting in the front row. "I want you right in the front, daddy. You have to be sitting next to mom. She always sits in the front and she's always sitting with Pam and Amelia but not this time. They will be there but this time it will be different. This time, it will be just like the other kids. I will have both of my parents there." Her grip tightened on his hand as she looked up at him.

Eric looked down at her and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Has Alcide ever come with your mom to any of your recitals?"

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe that he asked her that. Before I could go into one of my rants, Flynn spoke up. "Yeah," she said. "He's been to all of them. He said that he'll always come as long as I want him to. He's taken me to the park and to the movies in the park and the singing in the park. We do a lot of fun things at the park. We've even gone swimming with him but we don't do that in the park. He has this great big pool at his house and it gets warm in the winter time. He and mom swim together a lot. Sometimes he kisses her … a whole lot," Flynn said. "And that's gross."

Eric glanced at me over his shoulder and said, "It does sound gross to have him kissing on your mom. I'll bet he has the cooties." He looked at me and mouthed the words, "And my woman."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. What was I supposed to say?

Flynn said, "Nah. He seems to be pretty clean. His house is clean. But you are right. It's really gross to have someone kissing on my mom that's not my dad. Oh, and he hit her on the butt this one time and mom giggled. He kissed her neck once, too. And this one time I saw them dancing really slow together in the living room. I was supposed to be sleeping but I wanted some water. They were smiling and kissing as they danced. They didn't see me looking at them."

Eric frowned at me that time.

"Enough, Erica Flynn," I said. "I don't want to hear you speak another word about me and Alcide. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom," she said. Flynn continued talking but not about me and Alcide. Just Alcide this time. "He's a really good guy. You'll like him."

"Yeah, Eric," I said. "You'll really like him. He owns his own construction business and he builds furniture on the side. He's very talented. He makes some of the most beautiful furniture. I'm sure that if you asked him, he'd make some furniture for your office. He built Pam and Amelia's bedroom suite. It's outstanding."

From the look on Eric's face, Flynn was wrong. Eric definitely wasn't going to like Alcide. He wasn't going to like any man that was trying to take his place in our lives.

"She's right, daddy," Flynn said. "He built mom's desk that's in her office. He even built the name plaque for my bedroom door. He painted it and everything." Seconds later, Flynn was looking through the gym window and smiling. "There he is," she said as she pointed at Alcide and waved at him. "Hey, Ally," she yelled.

"Not a word, Eric Northman and I mean it. i expect you to behave yourself," I whispered as we walked inside to meet Alcide … a nervous smile plastered on my face.

The smirk on his face told me that Eric wasn't going to do as he's been told. "I'll try," he whispered.

Alcide's big, beautiful smile lit up his face when he saw Flynn. His smile was even brighter when he saw me. He met us at the door and he ruffled Flynn's hair when he saw her. "How's it going, Blondie?" he asked her.

"It's been great," she said. She looked up at Eric and said, "Alcide, this is my daddy. His name is Eric Northman. Daddy, this is mom's boyfriend, Alcide."

Alcide looked at me full on.

I answered his unasked question. "He just came into town a couple of days ago."

Though he knows of Eric's and my history, Alcide's smile and good graces didn't falter. He offered his hand to Eric as he said, "Alcide Herveaux. This little one here talks about you every chance that she gets. You're her hero. I think I've seen every picture you've ever taken at least a million times and I've heard almost every story about you, Eric. I'm glad to finally meet you, Eric."

Eric took Alcide's hand into his and nodded. "Pleased to meet you as well, Alcide," he said. "I'm glad to hear that she speaks of me."

"All of the time," Flynn announced.

Alcide studied Eric closely. This was not going to be pretty.

Alcide then looked at me. He walked over to where I was and took my hand into his. He leaned in and kissed me as he stroked my cheek. He looked into my eyes and smiled at me. "I was wondering if you were coming," he said. "You look beautiful this morning … as always. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" I asked as I smiled up at him; doing my best to hide from Eric's murderous glare.

"I have a job in California in a couple of weeks. I'm going to be overseeing a new project there and I was thinking that we could maybe take a trip to Cinderella's castle while we're there. Get a Mickey Mouse Ears hat with someone's name embroidered on it. I know that you'd like it. You've mentioned to me several times how much you want to go." He looked at Eric when he said it.

Flynn ran to Alcide and hugged him. He patted her on the back as he glanced at Eric.

Eric glowered at his new enemy.

The game was on.

"We've been talking about taking a trip to Cinderella's castle for quite a while now," he said to me. "I think that we should go. I know that _my_ girls would love it." Again, he looked at Eric.

 _Why Alcide_? I asked myself. _Why_?

Sadly, he doesn't know what he's done.

Flynn's eyes were filled with wonder and happiness. "Really?" she asked as she released Alcide from her hug. "I love Cinderella's castle and Mickey Mouse ears! Can we go, mom?"

I looked at my daughter and said, "We'll see. You have school, little lady, and Thanksgiving vacation is two weeks away. I have to think about it." I looked at Alcide and said, "I really do have to think about it. I have that big case coming up. We'll have to see how things go, okay? I can't make any promises."

I know that after our talk today, there will no California trip or Mickey Mouse ears in the near future ... not with Alcide anyway.

He ignored me as he talked to Flynn. "Isn't that a huge coincidence? That's when it is," Alcide volunteered. "It's during Thanksgiving vacation. You won't have to miss any school. We will have a great time if we can convince your mom to say yes."

"That would be so great," Flynn said. She looked up at Eric and said, "Normally when she says we'll see, we usually do it." An excited look soon appeared on her face. She looked at Alcide and said, "And daddy can go with us. We can make it a family trip. That will be so cool; our first family trip."

Alcide didn't say anything about that. If the look on his face was any indication of how unhappy he was at the idea, there was no way that he'd want Eric to tag along.

Eric smiled. "I'd love to go," he said. "Tell me when and I will be there. Packed and ready. I'll bet it will be loads of fun. I haven't had a vacation in a very long time and to be able to be with _my_ girls … that's a dream come true for me."

Flynn smiled up at Eric; her baby blues sparkling.

Eric then glanced at Alcide before speaking to Flynn. "I know that Cinderella seems fun but I'll bet Sweden seems a whole lot better."

Flynn's eyes widened. "Really, daddy? I want to go to Sweden. I've always wanted to go to Sweden." She looked at me and asked, "Wouldn't that be great, mom?"

Eric: 1.

Alcide: 0.

"Yeah," I said. "That would be great." I looked at Eric and smiled.

He placed his hand over his heart as he looked at me.

Alcide looked at Eric and then at me. He asked, "What kept you? You're never late. I didn't think that you were coming. I guess you've had a busy morning."

"Yeah," Eric said as he smirked. "She was."

Alcide looked from me to Eric and back at me again.

"Hush up, Eric," I hissed. My smile soon returned to my face as I looked at my child. "Flynn, do mom a favor. Go to the juice bar and get me a mango and strawberry smoothie." I reached into my gym bag and removed a twenty from it. As I handed it to her, I said, "Keep the change. You'll need it for the book fair tomorrow."

"Will do," she said as she ran off.

Once she was out of ear shot, I looked at Alcide and said, "Don't listen to him. I was ready but Flynn has been trying to get me to go with her and her dad out for brunch. It took forever for them to realize that I was not going to miss out on our Sunday morning workout. You know that I wouldn't miss this for world."

Alcide smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then said, "Well, I'm glad that you decided to come. I'm sorry that we haven't had much of a chance to see each other this week. It's been so busy at the office. The jobs have been rolling in. I've missed you." He was about to lean in and kiss me but Eric's growl stopped him. I guess he'd let the first kiss slide. He wasn't going to allow another one.

I gave Alcide a light kiss on the cheek as I patted his chest and I smiled up at him. "It's okay, Ally. I understand the pressures of a job, believe me. Come on. We need to go and warm up before the class starts," I said as I ignored the look on Alcide's face. He didn't like the peck on the cheek. I was trying to keep the peace. He just didn't realize it.

I looked at Eric and warned, "Not too much junk food, okay? I don't want her climbing the walls when she comes back."

"You have my word," he said as he saluted.

"Make sure that she stays bundled up. Flynn is prone to catching colds."

"Okay," Eric replied.

"And no sodas," I added. "She can't have sodas. Too much sugar. Just like the candy."

"Okay."

"And if you need me, Flynn has my number."

Alcide smirked as he pulled out his cell out of his gym bag. "You don't have her number? I have her number if you need it."

"Stop it, Ally."

They're tied now.

He shrugged his shoulders as he put his cell away.

Eric's smirk meant that this pissing match was far from over.

"Does she have her phone?"

"The flip phone?" Eric asked as he glared at Alcide. "Yeah, she has it."

With my hands on my hips, I said, "She's nine. She doesn't need a smartphone. A flip phone works just as well, thank you very much. As long as she can reach me, she's going to be just fine."

"I was going to get her another one," Eric began.

"No, you weren't," I said.

He shook his head no. "I wasn't."

"I'll be here working out for the next hour so if you need me, you'll know where I am. Just call the front desk and they'll send the call through the gym. Or as I said, you can get my number from Flynn."

"I'll meet you at _home_ ," he said as he looked at Alcide.

Before I knew what was happening, Eric had grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for the most mind blowing kiss of my life. He tasted so good. I almost wrapped my arms around his neck but I stopped myself. I did what I was supposed to do. I pushed him away.

"Eric!" I exclaimed.

Eric: 2

Alcide: 1

Alcide started to growl. He stepped in behind me and pulled me away from Eric. He stood toe to toe with Eric; his hands balled into fists. His face was as red as I'd ever seen it. "Don't you want to go and spend some time with your daughter and keep your mouth off of my woman?"

"Funny," Eric said as he stared at Alcide and stepped in closer to him. "She tastes like mine." He then had to audacity to lick his lips.

Eric: 3

Alcide: 1

Alcide almost went at Eric but I stopped him. I stood in between my two big galoots. I placed my hand on Alcide's chest and looked up at him. "It's no big deal, Ally. Let it go."

I turned around and looked up at Eric. The smirk on his face spoke volumes. He then looked at Alcide and winked. "Yeah, _Ally_ ," he said. "It's no big deal."

I shook my head at their childish antics. I was about to light into them but Flynn was soon back with us. "Here it is, mom," she announced as she handed me my drink. "The change was $14. 64 and it's pretty good. Kennedy always makes the best smoothies."

I took my drink from her and placed on the floor beside me. "Thanks, sweetie. You and your dad are about to go. I'll miss you."

Flynn rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not going to the moon, mom. I'm coming back."

I laughed at my sweet girl. I fixed her coat and pulled her cap down over her ears before I kissed her cheek. "Have fun and I'll see you when you get home. Maybe we'll have pizza for dinner."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Can I …?"

Frowning at her, I said, "I don't know. _Can_ you?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you such a grammar Nazi?"

"Because I'm a mother that's why," I told her.

Eric decided to chime in. "She wasn't a mother in high school and she was like that to me all of the time, Flynn."

She giggled.

I didn't. "One day you both will thank me."

She rolled her eyes and asked, " _May_ I have spinach, mushroom, and tomato pizza?"

"Yes," I replied. "Whatever kind you want, we will get."

She jumped up and down and shouted, "This is the best day ever! My daddy is here and I get to have spinach and tomato pizza with extra mushrooms! How sweet is that?"

"Very sweet," I said as I kissed her nose.

Smiling at me, Eric said, "I guess me and my girl will be going." He looked down at his little roadie and asked, "Ready, kiddo?"

"Yep," she said. "Bye, mom, I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Bye, Ally," she called out. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blondie," he said.

Eric looked at me and touched his chest.

I blushed as I looked down at the floor.

"What's going on?" Alcide asked when Eric and Flynn were gone. Anger was rolling off of him in droves.

I couldn't believe that he had the audacity to ask me that question. "I should be asking you that same question. Why were you acting like that? That is so unlike you."

Pointing, he said, "Because that guy is an asshole."

"You started it, Alcide with that my girls comment. Were you doing that as a way to stake claim to me? Before today, I've never seen you act like that."

"He made me do it," Alcide replied. "Coming here and trying to act like a big man. Where has he been all of this time?"

I couldn't believe that he said that. "You don't know what happened. You don't know why he couldn't come to us ... to her. It wasn't his fault, Alcide."

He chuckled. "And now you're taking up for him. He's here for what ... four/five days and he's already the king of New York. Who does he think he is? What was I supposed to do?"

I looked at Alcide and said, "You started it with that my girls comment and giving him those sneaky glances. What did you think he was going to do?"

"He kissed you."

"He did that because of you," I said. "If you hadn't been acting childish, none of this would have happened. Both of you were acting ridiculous if you want to know the truth about it all."

As we walked into the yoga room, he asked, "Why did you move away when I tried to kiss you a second time? You've never done that. You've always welcomed my kisses but this morning, while he was here, you weren't having it."

I shook my head as I walked ahead of him. I dropped my bag onto the floor along with my yoga mat. "I didn't turn away. I kissed you. Twice in front of him. And you only did it because he was right there. You deserved a slap on the cheek instead of a kiss."

"Are you with him now?"

"I'm not with him," I said. "He's married to another woman. As far as I'm concerned he's off limits. I'm not going to be the other woman." I began to stretch and hoped that he would just drop the subject and let me ease into telling him the truth after our workout. I don't want to have this talk in the gym. I can't do this here. Needless to say, he didn't agree.

"With the way that he kissed you, he must not know that he's married," Alcide replied. "I should've punched his fucking face in."

I looked up at him and I realized that he meant it. "No," I said. "You don't have to fight him just because he kissed me. It's no big deal, Alcide. We used to be an item but we're not anymore. We share a child and that's it. We saw each other for the first time in ten years Friday. Nothing is going on."

Sounding like a possessive boyfriend, Alcide said, "I don't want you seeing him anymore. I don't trust him. He wants what's mine and I'm not going to give you to him."

I know that Eric said that I'm his earlier this morning but it's different coming from Alcide. I guess it's because it's not true. I'm not his. I'll never be his. I've always belonged to Eric and nothing's going to change that.

I stopped stretching and looked up at him. "Will you stop it?"

I could tell that he wasn't going to. "I mean it, Sookie. I don't want you around him. I don't want you seeing him anymore on a personal level."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Very," he snapped. "I don't like the way that he touches you or looks at you. I sure as hell don't like the way he kissed you. And I don't like the way that you let him kiss you." He didn't realize that his voice had risen a couple of octaves but the others in here with us did. "I don't want you seeing him again, Sookie. I don't like it. I don't want him alone with you. You're with me now," he said. "His time has passed."

I glanced around us as everyone continued to stare and whispered, "Keep your voice down."

Alcide didn't seem to care who was listening. "I don't care if they hear me!" he yelled. "Stay away from him."

I leaned forward and harshly whispered, "What do you want from me, Alcide? I can't keep him away because of Flynn. He's her dad. I can't do that to her. She's had to go nine years without him and I'm not going to keep him away from her because of your jealous notions. I won't do that to my child. And I can't quit my job. He's my new boss."

He sat down on the floor with me and said, "Great. Fucking great. Okay but that doesn't mean that you have to be with him." He moved in closer to me and said, "You kissed him back."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alcide."

"I saw you," he said. "You kissed him back."

I don't know what he thinks he saw but I did not kiss Eric back.

"You kissed him back," he reiterated.

I recognized that he wanted an answer so I shook my head no and said, "I pushed him away, Alcide. I did not kiss him back. I'm not the one that was trying to measure the size of my dick with another guy," I yelled at him. "Now, drop it."

Needless to say, he didn't.

Alcide looked down at the floor and shook his head. "Sookie, he was so deep in your mouth, he almost swallowed you," he yelled. He then shook his head and muttered, "I've always known. I'm a fucking idiot." He looked at me and sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

I closed my eyes as I tried to let go of the anger that I was feeling. I silently counted to ten before responding to him. "Why are we having this conversation here, Alcide. Just let it go."

"Answer my question," he ordered. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

I guess this was it. There was no easing into what I had to do. Both of the men in my life decided that I was going to have to jump in head first. I slowly and tentatively shook my head no and said, "No. You shouldn't be."

He began nodding his head as he sighed. "Yeah," he whispered. "I never stood a chance with you, did I?"

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't do this. Not here," I pleaded. "I don't want to do this here. I love you, Ally."

"Not like I want you to," he said. "Not like you love him. Not like you've always loved him. I was just something for you to do until he came back, wasn't I? That's all that I've ever been to you … something to do."

"Alcide, no," I said as I took his hand into mine. "Don't say that. Don't even think that. You're not just something for me to do. You are a huge part of my life and I want to keep you in it. With Eric, he and I have a history and it's a long one. He was my first love. It's never been my purpose to hurt you."

With my hand in his, Alcide stared deep into my eyes and asked, "Answer something for me. If he weren't married, would you be with me right now or would you have gone with him and Flynn?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I knew where I'd be. I just didn't want to have to say it. I didn't want to hurt Alcide. I've never wanted to hurt him. "That's neither here nor there," I said. "None of it matters. Let it go."

"It's everywhere," he said. "Now answer me. Where would you be?"

"Alcide," I whispered. My heart was breaking for him.

Alcide dropped my hand as he just stood there. "For the past six years, I've dedicated my life to you. When you wanted me, I was there. When you didn't want me, I wasn't there. I would be whatever you wanted me to be. I did it because I love you."

He waited for me to say something but I had nothing to say. What could I say? I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I love him but I'm not in love with him. I'll never love him as I love Eric.

He sighed as he looked at me. "I can't do this, Sookie. If you want to be with me, you are going to have to let him go. You're going to have to put me first for a change"

"I have put you first, Alcide," I said. "You've always mattered to me. But this isn't about you. I can't do that to Flynn. She has her dad now. It's not about you. It's not about me. It's all about her."

"Damn it, Sookie," he yelled. He ran his hand through his hair. The others; our fellow gym rats, they were staring at us once again. "It's not only about Flynn, damn it! You two can meet up like those divorced parents do. You can meet him in the fucking McDonald's parking lot! Hell, meet the son of a bitch at Chuck E. Cheese if you have to! He doesn't have to come to your home. He'll be coming to your home because you want him there. So stop trying to say that it's all because of Flynn because it's not! Tell me the fucking truth!"

I was beyond pissed now. "Don't you dare call me a liar, Alcide Herveaux! Don't you stand there and pretend as if you didn't know. You've always known what Eric means to me. I've never hidden that from you. Never. I gave you what I could. I have never lied to you about Eric. Not once."

With his hands in his hair, Alcide walked around in a mini circle. He looked up to see some guy that was watching us. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked the nosy guy.

When he said that, the guy turned and walked in the opposite direction. And everyone else that was around us, they put their earbuds in and acted as if we weren't in the gym. We were suddenly invisible again … for now.

Alcide turned his attention back to me. He stared at me for a long minute before saying anything. He finally asked, "What did he mean when he said that you had a busy morning?"

My face was red from anger. Tears streamed from my eyes as his hateful insinuations broke my heart. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you questioning me like this? I have not betrayed you, Alcide."

The look on his face told me that he didn't hear a word I'd said. "Answer me," he said.

Tears fell from my eyes as I told him what Eric meant. And this time, I was just as loud and as vocal as he was. "I spent the night with him … talking. Talking to him about the past ten years. Telling him about his daughter. Sharing the box of memories with him that I told you was for him. The box that I showed you. The box that was his chance to share in what he'd missed. I spent the night letting him know about all of the wonderful things that a father needs to know about his child. Telling him about you and me. Telling him that I couldn't sleep with him because I was with you. I couldn't betray you like that. I wouldn't do that to you."

He looked as if he didn't believe me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me. I could see that no matter what I'd said, he was going to doubt. I've never given Alcide a reason to distrust me. I've always been honest with him. I needed to know. I needed to hear him say. "Do you believe me?"

He only stared at me.

"Alcide," I said. "Do you believe me?"

"No," he replied.

"I've never lied to you and I'm not lying to you now. Nothing happened between me and Eric."

"Did you fuck him?" he said through clenched teeth.

I sighed and looked up at him; anger filled my eyes. "I did not, you fucking bastard," I snapped. "I did kiss him but I didn't sleep with him. I'm a lady and would never degrade myself in such a way. I won't lie to you. I wanted to; God knows that I wanted to but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it because I was with you. When I'm with you, I'm with you. I have never cheated on you. Never," I growled. "And you stand there and call me a liar?"

He finally saw the truth in my words and the pain in eyes but realized that it was too late. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I let my jealousy …"

I cut him off as I raised my hand at him. I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

He was hurt as was I. Pain does that to a person. "Me too."

"Do you love him?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled before I looked at him. "I do," I answered. "I've never stopped."

Alcide threw his bag across the gym. "Why did he have to come back!" he said. Tears welled up in his eyes. "We could be happy if he'd never returned. Couldn't we?"

I could've said yes but it would've been a lie. I can't truly be happy if I'm settling. "But he did come back. I'm sorry, Ally."

With his hands on his hips, he looked up at the ceiling and exhaled. He looked at me and said nothing. After coming to some sort of decision, he nodded at me before he walked away; wiping the un-fallen tears from his eyes. I watched him walk to the other side of the gym and pick up his gym bag. He walked past me as if he didn't see me.

I should've let him go. I should've let him go and never spoken to him again but I couldn't do that. Regardless of what he believes or thinks, I do love him. I do consider him to be a friend and I want to keep him as my friend. I couldn't let him leave like that. We have to make things right.

"Alcide," I called out to him.

He kept walking.

I called out to him again. "Alcide," I yelled again.

He stopped and looked down at the floor. "What?" he answered.

I ran over to him and hugged from behind. "We don't have end like this," I said.

One of the women on the elliptical machine said, "Awww." I looked over at her and she was wiping her eyes when she quickly looked away from me.

He wrapped his arms around mine and sighed. After a moment of silence, he turned around and looked at me. Speaking in an even and hurt tone, he said, "Don't you get it? I don't want to be someone that you find convenient. And I know that you love me but not like I want you to love me. I've loved you for six years and I've been patient with you. I was willing to wait for as long as it takes to get you to love me but you couldn't."

Crying, I said, "I tried, Alcide. I really did."

"I know," he whispered. "I know that you did. I'm not him."

"No," I breathed.

I looked to my right and saw some woman grip her chest as she listened to what Alcide and I was saying. Evidently her earbuds were broken or her iPod was dead because she's pretending to be listening to music and I know that Imagine Dragons isn't singing the ballad of Alcide Herveaux and Sookie Stackhouse.

Alcide then shook his head and said, "And you were right. You've never hidden the fact that you love him. And if you love him, if you love Eric, then you need to be with him." He smiled at me and said, "It's time for me to move on. It's been that time for quite a while. I just didn't want to face it. I want someone to love me so much that their world will stop when I'm away. I want them to want me and only me. I want what you have given Eric. Since I can't have you, I'll continue on with my search."

"Oh, God," the woman moaned as she stopped walking on the treadmill and stared at Alcide.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay?" he repeated.

I nodded as I stood in the middle of the gym and cried.

He pulled me tighter in his arms and rested his head atop mine. "I hope that I find someone that will love me as much as you love him. I want that kind of love. It must be a great feeling." He kissed my head as we stood in the middle of the gym and held onto each other.

I can't believe that this happened in the gym.


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 **Before meeting with Flynn for the first time …**

 **I want to thank each of you for reading, reviewing and making this story one of your favorites. I appreciate each and every single one of you.**

 **This chapter is in Eric's POV. I hope that y'all enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I want you all to know that there are maybe twelve more chapters to go and that is it. And to the guest that has something negative to say about every chapter, thank you. You like the story don't you? You just don't want to admit it. I get it. It'll be our little secret. ;)**

 **The story idea belongs to me but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I want to thank her for letting me enjoy them.**

 **Brianna: David Boals is hot! I've never heard of him but he's hot!**

* * *

"Do you need a cab, Mr. Northman?" Claude asked Eric as he walked through the lobby. He couldn't help but think that Eric was doing the walk of shame at 4:15 in the morning; though he could tell that man has never been ashamed of anything that he's done in his life.

Or so he believed.

 _Sookie Stackhouse doesn't play_ , he thought as he nodded his head in approval. She'd made an excellent choice. The man was extremely handsome and he has money to boot. He was going to have to ask Sookie what her trick is to catching such a man. Hell, he wanted one too.

Eric pulled his keys from his pocket and waved them in the air. "No need," he called out.

Claude nodded and said, "Good enough."

As soon as Eric left Sookie's building, he pulled out his cell phone and called Niall. He answered on the first ring. "Eric," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure at 4:15 in the morning? We are working early this morning, are we not?"

That was Niall's way of saying that he wasn't alone.

"Always," Eric started but Niall interrupted.

"Appius called again," Niall said. "Considering all that you've learned in these recent days, have you reconsidered McArthur's offer? He called again. He's anxious to get in on the game."

He most certainly had. "Do it," he ordered. He smiled at the image that played in his mind. "It'll be poetic justice."

"Done," Niall said. The smile in his voice came through loud and clear. "Now, please. Tell me the reason for your call, son."

"As I told you yesterday at the office, I was made aware that I have a daughter. And I'm happier than I've ever believed that I could be. I've also learned a few more things since last night," he said as he got into to his car. "I want you to file the paperwork. I want to go ahead with the rest of the plan. Sookie can do this. If her record is as good as it reads, we will fucking destroy them. Get the files ready. I need this done, Niall. I can't lose my family. Not again."

Niall gently removed his arm from underneath Einin's head as he got up from bed. He went into the other room as to not wake his lover from her sound sleep. "What do you mean? What have you learned?"

Anger rolled through him as he got into his car and sped away … anger at himself and at Freyda. Anger at himself for not fighting harder to get out of this life. Anger at his father for trying to destroy what little hope he had left. His father had to have played a larger role in keeping his child and Sookie away from him. He did more than whisper hateful words in Sookie's ear. He made her doubt his love for her.

He definitely played a role in keeping Sookie's whereabouts secret. If she was always with Pam, there was absolutely no reason why he couldn't have found her. He could've found her years ago.

He's always known that his father was a cruel man but never to this extent. Did they actually believe that by keeping his child secret that it would make him want to be with Freyda? Did _she_ believe that? He never imagined that she would stoop to the level of trying to keep his daughter away from him. If she'd believed that holding onto the information to destroy Sookie's character was going to work, she was sorely mistaken.

"My lover was not trying to keep me away from our daughter. She did everything that she could do to make sure that I would get to know her. And she's told her all about me. It's not as it was made to seem. She has never betrayed me. Just as I knew she would never do. She has never stopped loving me, Niall. She has always been mine. I knew that I was right to never doubt her."

Niall agreed. "You do have a way of over-analyzing things when it comes to her but in this, I am glad that you remained true. As I've told you, it just takes time. Secrets never stay hidden."

"I appreciate you, Niall," Eric said as he sped down the streets of New York. His mind instantly went to Freyda and the contract. "They will do anything to keep me burdened with _her_. They've known about my daughter the entire time," Eric said. "I know that they had to have been behind this. They stopped all correspondence between us. What I need from you is to find out who took the letters that she'd mailed to me and who stopped the letters that I'd mailed to her. I also want you to get in contact with the private investigator that we'd hired when she'd first left Sweden. I want him in my office by Tuesday. He owes me an explanation and it had better be good."

Niall's smile deepened. "What do I do after I learn of this information?"

"What you have to do," Eric replied. "Send the Doctor to Sweden and allow him access to the computers in Freyda's offices. Also have him go through Victor's apartment as well as Freyda's. Since the apartments are in the name of E & E, I give him full access. Make sure that he has the keys. Tell him to take whatever information that's available. We need to get all that we can that's pertaining to what's going on. I want _everything_."

Niall enjoyed seeing Eric in this mode. He'd wanted Eric to do this years ago but he wouldn't do it. If not for his mother's name, Eric would have been with his family years ago.

"I will get on it as soon as this call is over. Now, tell me. Your daughter, is she everything that you imagined?" Niall asked softly.

"She was sleeping when I arrived. I haven't exactly met her yet but I could tell just by looking at her that she's amazing," Eric proclaimed. "I can't wait for you to meet her. She's wonderful and so smart. Her teachers want to move her up to the sixth grade. Isn't that great?" He didn't give Niall a chance to reply. "Oh! And she's so beautiful. She's the spitting image of her mother but Sookie believes that she looks exactly like me. She told her all about me, Niall. She knows that she's my daughter. I've never been in love like this."

"I'm happy for you," Niall said. He then cleared his throat. "I sent the paperwork to the hotel. Everything that you've requested is in there. Ironclad. You both need to sign it. After what's happened today, I'm sure that Freyda will sign it. She will have no choice. Once that is done, we can get the ball rolling to end it all."

"It will be done," Eric said. "I will be at your apartment in an hour. I need to shower. But listen," Eric stated. "We have to be careful with this. I don't want to give them anything to use against us ... not that there's anything that they can do. Do what you have to do but be careful with it. We can't let them know what we're planning."

"Done," Niall said. "And you will talk to her?"

"Yes."

With that the call was ended.

Seconds later, Eric was in front of the hotel that he was staying in. With his phone in his hand, he began making his next call.

"I was hoping that you would call," Freyda answered. "Do you want me to come to your suite?"

"Be there in five minutes," he growled.

As soon as he walked through the doors, the valet walked over to Eric and offered to take his car. "If you're in for the day Mr. Northman, I can take your car to the garage."

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Eric shook his head no. "I won't be long. Have the papers ready for me to check out when I return."

The valet noticed the look on Eric's face and scurried away as quickly as he could to relay the information to the woman at the front desk. Eric followed him. He waited his turn as the boy whispered in the girl's ear. Once the boy was done, Eric had his say. "You have a package for me," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Northman," the girl said.

She reached under the desk and grabbed the envelope that Niall had delivered earlier this evening. "Here it is, Mr. Northman. And the checkout papers will be ready once you return."

He nodded at the girl as he placed it under his arm.

The elevator ride was a long one. It was so long that Eric was angrier now than he was before he stepped on it. Everything that they'd done to try and destroy his love for Sookie replayed in his mind … she'd left him without as much as a goodbye. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She'd vanished off of the face of the earth. They tried to make him believe that she was over him. That she'd never written to or called him after her visit to Sweden. She didn't love him as much as he loves her. She didn't even tell him about her grandparents' deaths. He had to hear the news from Pam and her brother. And the worst betrayal of all is that they tried to make him believe that she'd hidden his child from him. She'd never intended to tell him about her.

If he was a different type of man, he would've believed it. He would have doubted his one true love. The only person that has ever loved him without expecting anything in return. The only woman to have ever loved him unconditionally. The only woman to ever truly want the best for him. It would have been easy for him to believe it after all that he's been through with the one woman that was supposed to love and protect him.

His mom was so desperate to pay debt that she'd signed her only child … her son over as payment of that debt. She then killed herself to get out of this life without so much as an explanation. She never told him why she'd promised his life to the Madden family. She was supposed to love him. That's what mother's do. They love their children.

He'd always believed that his mom loved him. She'd told him. She'd shown him. Why wouldn't he have believed it? And then she did it. She left him without a goodbye. She was just gone. He had no reason to believe that his mom wanted to take her life. He always thought that she was happy but he was wrong. Her happiness was nothing more than a façade. Just like the love that she was supposed to have for him.

He'd found the suicide letter in a box that his father had left out on his bed one afternoon. Eric had seen the box in his father's room a few times before but he always hid it when Eric would come into the room. But the day that he'd left it out, his last day of freedom in Sweden, that's when he'd learned everything.

She left him a note that read, ' _Please, forgive me, Eric, for what I have done. I tried to stop it but I've failed you. I can't live with what I've done. I'm so sorry. I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me_.'

And just like that she was gone. She didn't say that she loved him before she decided to check out. She didn't say much of anything. She just left him … without a word … without a thought.

And that's what he believed Sookie had done to him so many years ago. He'd done everything in his power to find her and she wasn't there. Or so he'd been made to believe.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he thought of the look on Sookie's face when she said that she believed that he was over her. That was how his heart felt to hear her say those awful words. He's never been over her. She is everything to him and he'd almost lost her. If not for Niall, he would've lost her. But he'd get his revenge. He was going make all of them pay and they were going to pay dearly and with everything that they've ever loved.

When he stepped off of the elevator, he saw Freyda standing in the hall wearing a white negligee and holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and two long stemmed glasses in another. He looked at her and shook his head. "Fucking pathetic," he mumbled.

"Hi, sweetheart," she purred when he began walking in her direction. "You know that if you would just give me a key, we wouldn't have to go through this."

He walked past her as he went to his hotel room door. That was never going to happen. He reached past her and used his keycard to unlock the door. He opened it and held it open for Freyda. "After you," he said.

Her green eyes were sparkling with delight. She stepped into his suite and stood off to the side and stared up at him. "Which way to the bedroom?" She had been waited for him to invite her to his suite for so long. She was tired of having a celibate marriage. She wanted him to make love to her. She needed him to make love to her. She was in love with him and she just knew that he would one day fall in love with her. And from what she could tell, it had finally happened. She'd made him realize that she was and is the only person to have ever loved him.

"Not the bedroom. Have a seat in the living room," he said as he used his head to point her in the right direction. "We must talk first. Tonight, our lives change forever."

She knew it! It worked. He now belongs to her. "Whatever you want, my love," she said as she batted her eyes at him. "I'll be waiting."

He watched her as she sauntered off. Swaying seductively as she walked away. He went into his bedroom. He began to pack his clothes, shoes, and all of his toiletries. Sookie didn't know it but he was moving in with her and Flynn. He has his family and nothing was going to keep him away from them. If he had to, he'd get an apartment in their building. He meant it when he said that he was home. Wherever they were, is where he's going to be.

After he'd packed, he'd taken his bags and placed them by the door; the manila envelope in his hand.

"Eric," Freyda called out. "Where are you, sweetheart? I'm in here waiting for you."

"I'm right here," he said as he entered the living room.

She patted the seat next to her on the couch. "Come and sit with me."

Eric shook his head no. "I think that I'd better sit over here so that I don't get distracted," he said as he sat in the wingback chair across from her. He placed the envelope on the end table next to him. "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you." He would have strangled the very life from her.

"Who says that you should?" she purred as she moved to get up. "We haven't made love since we got married. I want you, Eric. I don't know why you keep playing these games with me." She stood to her full height to walk to where he was.

The lift of Eric's hand stopped her. "Stay where you are. Like I said, we need to talk."

She didn't want to but did as he told her. "Okay," she said as she sat down. "What is it that we need to discuss?"

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, Eric said, "I want to tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me. If not for you, I would've never discovered that I have a daughter. I do believe that you were right. I think that I was being deceived and made a fool of by someone that claims to love me."

 _But not by Sookie_ , he thought.

Freyda smiled broadly. "I know how much family means to you and I hate that you were being betrayed by someone that claims to love you. And I know what your mom's suicide did to you. I hated seeing you go through such grief and there was no way that I was going to let someone else hurt you; especially not Sookie. You have been pining over her for many years and I feel that it's time that you stop. You needed to see that she's not the woman that you believed her to be. You didn't deserve that. You deserve so much better."

Eric looked at her through hooded eyes. "I'm glad that you believe that … that I deserve so much better."

"I do," she proclaimed. "With my entire heart, I believe that. You shouldn't be kept in the dark when it comes to your life and happiness. Secrets are harmful to any relationship. And it's more than obvious that your relationship with Sookie was fraught with secrets _and_ lies. You'll never have to doubt me. I'll do anything for you. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Eric stood up from his chair and walked to where Freyda was sitting. He stopped in front of her and stared down. With his finger, he traced along her jaw line. "You are always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," she whispered as she shifted in her seat. She closed her eyes as the feel of his fingers brought sheer ecstasy to her. "You haven't touched me in so long."

And after tonight, he never intended to again.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear and asked, "You've always put me and my feelings first, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes, baby," she answered as she looked up at him. The need for him rising in her more and more with each word that he'd spoken to her.

He then nuzzled her hair. "And you wouldn't keep anything from me, would you … because you love me?"

She rested her cheek against his and shook her head. "I would never keep anything from you because I love you," she moaned.

"And our marriage is sacred," he said. "It's bound by honesty and trust, right?"

"Yes," she whimpered as his lips brushed against her ear.

Eric then moved away from Freyda. Standing upright, he stared down at the woman and smiled. Not a welcoming smile or an easy smile; it was a deceitful smile. When she looked up at him, for the first time ever, she was afraid of him. She'd never seen a crueler look in his eyes … not when he looked at her.

"Freyda?" he said.

"Y-y-yes, Eric," she stammered.

"Tell me," he said. "How did you know that Sookie was keeping such a secret from me? How did you know that I have a daughter? I know that Sookie didn't tell you. You're not friends with her. My father couldn't have told you since he couldn't have known, right?"

She just stared at him.

"Victor didn't know," he said. "I'm almost sure that he didn't know. So what am I missing here? I don't understand how you knew and the lead players of the game knew nothing about her. I'm stumped." He sighed and suggested that she give him some type of clue. "Maybe you can help me out because I'm at a loss. How did you know?"

She squeezed her eyes closed and said, "I don't know what you mean. I'm sure that daddy and Appius knew nothing. They wouldn't have hidden something like that. I hired an investigator because I was looking out for you."

Stepping in closer to her, he growled, "Do not lie to me. I do not believe that bullshit story about an investigator that you had hired for one second. You are not that smart. You do not want to lie to me, Freyda. You know the rules. Honesty between us makes for a great alliance. Without trust, there is no alliance. You know this. You agreed to this. We must always tell each other the truth. How am I to fall in love with you when you do nothing but lie to me?" He then shook his head in disappointment. "I know that you want me to love you, do you not?"

Tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. She wanted that more than anything else and he would've too if her dad had not made her deceive him. She didn't want to but she had no choice. She had to do what she had to do.

Months before meeting him, her dad made her stalk him, watch his every move. He made her study him. And she did it. She introduced herself to him as Anna. They met at a dinner party. Unlike the other women at the party, Anna didn't throw herself at him. She left and never spoke to him again … until two weeks later.

She ran into him at a luncheon. She asked him out instead of waiting for him to ask her. She had to. He never asked women out. They either asked him or they were escorts of the highest caliber. She gave him space instead of crowding him as the other women did. She paid for their dates and vacations. And she enjoyed being with him. She loved his company and his conversation. She'd even gotten him to make love to her while they were in Japan. And that's when everything changed.

When she and Eric returned from their vacation, her dad told her that the jig was up. It was time to let Eric know that he was being wooed by his soon to be wife. After months of playing him, her dad made her believe that there was no way that Eric couldn't be in love with her. She'd been the perfect woman. She'd given him his space. She'd given him a shoulder to cry on. She'd been his friend and his confidante. He was going to love her and he was going to always love her.

Her father was mistaken.

When that day came, her entire world shattered at her feet. It was the worst day of her life. He vowed that she would forever be his enemy. They would only be married in name alone. She is, was, and will always be nothing to him. She was nothing more than a job.

"I'm sorry Eric," she begged. "I had to. I didn't want to hurt you."

He said nothing to her. He has never treated her like a wife … or even a girlfriend for that matter. He has never so much as brushed against her … until tonight. And it was all because of Sookie.

She knew that she never should've said anything about the child but she was afraid that she was going to lose him to Sookie and she couldn't let that happen. She saw how her husband was watching Sookie as he walked her home the previous night. She could see that he still loves Sookie. He was always going to love Sookie. She could see that he'd never love her as he loves Sookie. He belongs to Sookie but she wants him. She loves him.

"Tell me!" he yelled in her face.

"Appius and daddy," she said as she looked at him.

A slow and steady smile appeared on his face. "How long have they known?"

"Please," she begged. "You're scaring me."

Eric stepped away from Freyda and stared down at her. "How long have they known?"

"Since her visit to Sweden," she told him.

"What?" he roared.

Freyda began to nod her head.

"Tell me everything that you know," he said as he scowled at her.

"Okay," she whispered. "Appius told me that she was pregnant. He told me the night before she'd left. He heard her on the phone with Pam. He said that she told Pam that she hadn't yet told you that she was pregnant because you were so busy. She told Pam that you'd promised her that you and she would talk after the dinner party but if you two didn't get to talk, she had a plan."

Anger rolled through him like thunder.

"Appius listened as she told Pam about the plans that she'd made for both of you. If the dinner party didn't work out, she was going to tell you that night in your bedroom. She'd planned a romantic setting and she was going to tell you then. She wasn't going to wait any longer. Appius called and told me and daddy what was going on."

"Then?" he said.

"Eric, please," she begged.

"Then!" he yelled.

She flinched again. "He got to her. He made her believe that you were tired of her. He said that he would do whatever he could to keep you away from her and he did. All of those meetings that you had with daddy, were all set up by him and Appius. By doing that, he made her believe that you didn't want her around. He made her believe that you were too busy to be bothered with her."

Freyda stared at the floor as she continued. "And it worked. She got to see you working and laughing with the investors. Appius and daddy had gone so far as to have people make her feel uncomfortable while she was there. They tried recruiting Stanley Davis and Russell Edgington but they would have no part of it. The women were willing to do it because she was seen as competition for your affections. She would hear them talking about how you'd been with them and the things that you'd done to them."

It was all a lie. He never touched another woman during his first two years there.

Eric stood tall and went back to that night. He noticed how Sookie would always move away from the other women when they come near her. He noticed that she seemed uneasy and nervous most of the night. He thought that it was because she was around a bunch of snobs. She kept asking him for some alone time because she needed to share something with him that was really important. They'd sneaked off once but not for long. Appius found them. He didn't realize it until now. He did everything in his power to keep them separated. He would bring investors over with whom Eric would have to suddenly meet. He would have some type of important documents that Eric needed to sign or read over. Appius' plan worked. She left without telling him. Because being face to face didn't work, she took another route. She wrote him letters. Sent him the pictures. Sent him the invitations and he'd gotten none of them.

"The letters," Eric said. "What happened to the letters, the invitations and the pictures?"

Freyda dropped her head in shame. All she's ever wanted is Eric. She didn't think that Eric needed to be a father. He's too young. He has his entire life ahead of him. What kind of bore was Sookie anyway? What made her think that Eric would want to come to a piano recital or a kindergarten graduation? If he wants to go to a Swedish festival, he could've done that in Sweden. He's a corporate giant. No. He's bigger than that. He's a fucking corporate god. He was not cut out to be a father … not yet. She was supposed to be the mother of his children not that fucking backwoods hick. Once again, Sookie was on the verge of ruining everything.

"Answer me!" Eric yelled.

"Let me explain," Freyda began as she looked up at him.

"No," he said. "What. Happened. To. The. Letters?"

"I shredded them," she whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked as he leaned his ear closer to her mouth.

"I shredded them," she said a little louder. "I shredded them all! The letters! The invitations! The cards! The pictures! I shredded everything!"

He stood up and just stared at his nemesis. He wanted to stifle the life out of her. He wanted to taste her fucking blood. He wanted her to suffer for making him suffer but he did none of that. He suddenly became calm.

"Freyda," he said. "Who else knows?"

"Just us … me, daddy, and Appius … and you," she said. "No one else knows."

Eric never took his eyes off of her.

"I never meant to hurt you," she whined as she kept her head down; tears falling onto her bare legs. "I just desired your love. I didn't mean to anger you. I swear, Eric, all I've ever wanted is you. When I first met you, I was enthralled by you. I wanted you and when you asked me out after that first date, I just knew that you wanted me too. You were so nice to me on that date. It was the best night of my life."

"It was my father's idea," he said. There was no emotion in his voice. "I never wanted to ask you out. You're not my type. He even had to give me the money to pay for the date. Well, that's not quite true," he said snidely. "He got the money from Victor. I wouldn't have wasted mine on you."

She clutched at her chest.

He smiled at her pain. "But you and your father thought that you had me fooled, didn't you? No matter what you'd done, I will never love you." He smiled evilly at her. "I deserve better. I have better."

She flinched at his harsh words. "But you made love to me."

"No," he said. "I fucked you."

"That's not true," she replied. "You made love to me. It was so beautiful. We were on holiday in Japan and the timing was perfect."

"I was there on business. You followed me there," he said. "I didn't invite you. It was not a vacation. It was not a love fest. It was not a good time. It was nothing."

"But you made love to me," she repeated.

He only scowled at the disgraceful and reprehensible creature that sat before him. "I fucked you because I was bored. I had nothing better to do. So I settled for what was there. As far as I'm concerned, you could've been anyone."

She screamed out at the brutality of his words. "No. You don't mean that."

The smile on his face widened. "Oh, but I do."

She wouldn't hear it. It was all lies. Everything that he was saying to her were all lies. She was going to ignore them because it wasn't real. It wasn't true. What they have is real. "Why haven't you touched me since we've married, Eric?" she asked. "I need you."

"I can't stand you, Freyda. You forced me into this. With the information that you'd given to me tonight, you could've stopped this travesty of a marriage but you wanted what you wanted. My feelings never mattered to you. My happiness has never mattered to you. I'm nothing to you."

She began to urgently shake her head. "You're everything to me. I love you. Please don't hate me, Eric. Don't be angry with me. I lied because I love you."

Cocking his head to the side, he said, "I'm not angry, Freyda."

She frowned and flinched at those words. She couldn't believe it. She thought that he'd want to kill her. When she looked up at him, she saw no anger on his face or in his eyes. His features had softened to her. She couldn't believe it. "You're not mad at me?" she asked.

Eric shook his head no. "And no one has to know what you've told me; as far as I'm concerned. Have you told Appius or Victor that I know?"

Freyda shook her head no. "I was going to tell daddy last night at dinner but I decided not to. He would've been upset with me for telling you. He wants the power that it gives him over you. He's already mad that I went to the office today. He knows that if you learn the truth, it's over."

Reaching over and placing his hand on hers, he said, "Tell no one that I know. I won't tell if you don't."

Her eyes enlarged. She couldn't believe her luck. He wasn't angry and he wasn't going to use it to get out of the marriage. He wanted to stay with her. He was falling in love with her. She threw her arms around his neck. "I promise. I won't say a word to anyone. I don't want it to be over. I want you. Thank you, sweetheart," she cried. "I will do anything for you. I won't tell anyone. I give you my word."

"Good," Eric said as he patted her gently on the back. "Stay here," he ordered.

He then took the envelope and a pen from the table. He stood over Freyda and smiled down at her. He opened the envelope and removed the documents from it and handed them to her along with the pen.

"Sign and date."

"What is this?" she asked as she took them.

"Your promise to keep quiet about what you've told me and to leave me alone," he said. "Now sign and date."

She began to shake her head no. "I'm not signing those. I'm not going to let you go to her. You're my husband."

"Sign and date," he growled.

"But daddy …"

"Fuck, Victor," he growled. "Sign and date the fucking papers and do it now or I swear to the gods, you will lose everything that has ever mattered to you."

Freyda knew that she was fucked. Her daddy warned her to not tell Eric about Sookie and Flynn. It would ruin everything. She's never listened to her father and this was one time that she'd wished she had. She was going to lose everything that matters to her.

She began to scribble her name on the dotted line as she cried.

"Speak of anything that we've discussed tonight and you will regret it," he warned her.

"Okay."

Eric then snatched the documents from her hand read over the signature. He then signed his name. "In all of the years that I've been with you, I've never been happier." He looked at her and gave her a deep bow. "Keep your credit cards and shop until you drop … and I mean literally."

Her face brightened. "Really? You don't hate me?"

He shook his head no. "Oh no. It's not that. I do hate you. It just pleases me that you've finally given me what I've wanted. By telling me about Sookie and my daughter, you've given me the incentive that I need to reclaim my life. If anything, I owe you and I'll pay you back in kind. I give you my word."

Freyda was ecstatic. She had just a little bit of hope left and she was going to use it to her advantage. "I'm wearing this negligee. I bought it just for you."

He smiled at her. "Sookie wore this cute pajama set with footies on them. They had Tweety Bird and Sylvester drawn on them. They were absolutely adorable … and quite sexy. Her hair was pulled back in this ponytail. Her skin is so soft; just as soft as her lips." He closed his eyes and said, "She tastes like heaven to me."

She ignored him. "I can take it off for you."

He snorted as he opened his eyes and glared at her. "I'm sorry but I am not interested. I have to go. I'm going to the grocery store so that I can cook my two most favorite people in the world breakfast this morning. Sookie and Flynn have never had my Eggs Benedict. They are going to love it." He began walking away as he said, "I saw a Farm Fresh a few miles down the road. I'd bet $500 to a donut that they'll have all of the ingredients. I wanted to go to the Gourmet Market but it's too early." He looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah, it's too early. They don't open until 8:00 and Flynn might be up at 8:00. On second thought," he said. "Maybe I will go to the Gourmet Market. The ingredients are much fresher. The fresher the better. What do you think?"

Freyda ran down the long hallway to Eric. She grabbed him by his arm and asked, "What? What do you mean? You said that …"

"I am going to make Eggs Benedict for them," he said.

Freyda shook her head no. "Not that," she said. "You didn't say that you were going to be with them. You said that …"

"I said what, Freyda?" he asked. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to tell," she said. "And that you're not mad."

"And I trust you not to tell and I'm not mad at you anymore," he said. He looked down at her and smiled. "But it's not going to matter much anyway. You've already signed on the dotted line, my dear. Regardless, I'm holding you to your word." He continued to walk away.

That's when Freyda noticed his suitcases and garment bags. "Why are you packed? Where are you going?"

He picked up his belongings and answered, "To my lover and my daughter. That's my family. That's where I belong. I don't belong here … with you. You're not my family. You're not my lover."

"But, Eric. I'm your wife," she began.

He interrupted her. "You were, Freyda." He waved the paper in front of her face. "You were."

"No!" she yelled. "No! You can't do that to me. I didn't read it! I didn't realize what I was signing! Don't do this to me, Eric! Please. You can't do this to me."

Eric put the signed documents in the envelope and sealed it.

Now," he said. "You be a good little wife and get back to your suite. And don't forget that you promised not to tell." He waved the documents at her once again. "I have to get to the grocery store and to my family."

"You can't do this to me!" Freyda exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can," Eric said as he moved in closer to her; no longer feigning interest in her. "Do you realize what I can do to you and your family? I can fucking destroy you and everything that you love. Is that what you want? If so, just say the word. Say the word and I will delightedly give you what you want. Your father. Your mother. Your money and your name. I can take it all away. And you will be left with nothing."

Freyda slowly began to shake her head no. "Please," she begged. "Don't do this to me. Just give me another chance to prove that I can be a good wife to you."

"It's too late for that. No amount of begging is going to make me forgive you," he said. When he pulled the door open, Eric said, "I have some other papers for you sign tomorrow evening. I'll have them delivered here to you. When I need you, I'll call you but until then, stay out of my way."

"But I love you," she said.

He looked at her and laughed as he closed the door behind him.

He was finally going home.


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 **Quite Scandalous**

 **Hi, y'all. I wanted to post this yesterday but work got the better of me. I hope that it's a good one. It gives a little bit on the backstory of Erica and pretty soon, we will find out the full story of Erica. I want to thank each of you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow if things go as planned and if no one calls me to come in to work.**

 **Please, let me know what you think. The story idea belongs to me but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Have a happy one!**

* * *

I was sitting on the balcony on my chaise lounge and drinking a glass of wine as I thought of Alcide. I will never forget the look on his face when he told me that he knew that I didn't love him and that I wouldn't love him the way that he deserves to be loved. He's worthy of the love that I couldn't give to him. It's a truth that neither of us wanted to face. I don't love him like that. I'll never love him like that. Though he may have always known the truth about my feelings for Eric, it still doesn't make the hurt any less painful. He looked devastated. I didn't want to hurt him but I did. And I can't take it back.

Who am I kidding here?

I'm not able to give him what he wants and he deserves better than what I have to offer him. Alcide's a good man. He has a great heart and a wicked sense of humor. He has the most beautiful personality. He finds the good in almost anything and everyone. He's so easy to please. He is everything that any woman would be lucky to have. She would never need or want for anything. She would never have to wonder what she means to him because for every day that they are together, he will be sure to let her know. Any woman would want him; any woman but me.

I was hurt that he accused me of sleeping with Eric when I didn't do it. Wanting to and doing the deed are two different things. I would have never betrayed him like that. I should be mad as hell at him but I'm not because I couldn't be. People do and say things that they don't mean when they're hurting.

I've broken his heart and all he wanted was for me to love him and I couldn't do it.

I placed my glass of wine on the side table next to my chair before walking over to the balcony railing. I rested my arms on it and looked out into the cold, city night.

Talking to myself; which proves that I'm on the verge of going crazy, I said, "I'm not a bad person am I? Is that who I am now?"

I'm not some girl that makes it a habit of playing with the emotions of men. That's not what I do. I'm not some seductress. I've slept with two men my entire life. I've always thought of myself as honest. I didn't think that I was the type of woman that went around playing with the emotions of men. I've never hidden from Alcide what Eric means to me. I've always been up front with him and I've always been faithful. I wanted to sleep with Eric but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. I have respect for Alcide and I have respect for myself. Am I a bad person?

"No," I said. "I'm not a bad person."

That doesn't mean that I wanted to hurt Alcide in any way.

"Oh, Ally," I said. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know whether or not Alcide would ever speak to me again after today. I didn't want that. I've never wanted that. I was supposed to be his girlfriend but I here I am, in love with another man.

"I'm a heart breaker," I whispered. "I'm a horny, heartbreaking, shameless woman." I dropped my head down on my arms and moaned. "And an almost cheater," I gloomily added. "What has happened to me? Eric comes to town and I can't function. Sad, sad, sad. Gran would be so disappointed with me."

"What's up, Sookie?" Pam asked from behind me.

With my head still down, I waved at her before dropping my arm back down to my side. "Life's not fair. It's just not fair. I'm not supposed to be an almost cheater, Pam. I'm a good girl … well, I used to be. But now I'm not. I'm an almost cheater. I'm a horny, heartbreaking, shameless woman. And an almost cheater. What have I become, Pam? This is not how Gran raised me."

"What's wrong with you?" Pam asked. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Have you gone mad? Is that why you're out here talking to yourself?"

Turning to face her as I rested my backside against the balcony railing, I said, "I think I have. I truly believe that I have gone mad. As of this very moment, I'm fucking insane." Groaning as I walked to the chaise, I said, "I'm an awful, awful person. I am no good. I let my heart do all of the thinking for me and now I've lost my way."

Pam was beaming as she sat down in the chaise next to the one that I'd not too long ago vacated. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

I shook my head no. "No. I didn't sleep with him. But I wanted to. I _really_ wanted to. His lips were so soft and he tasted so good." Something that sounded a bit like a moan escaped me.

"But you didn't," she said. "So, you're still a woman of virtue. As long as you kept your legs closed, you're fine."

"Which I did," I confirmed.

"So, you're fine."

"I guess."

"So, what's the problem?" she asked.

When I looked at her with a despondent and brooding look on my face, she knew. "Alcide," she said just as I pointed at her.

"Precisely," I said. Staring at Pam, I said, "I told him that Eric was back in town and that I'm still in love with him."

"It's the truth," she said. "You needed to tell him the truth. Outside of Eric, Alcide is one of the greatest guys you've ever dated. And besides, what happened today wasn't a secret. You've never hidden your true feelings from him. He knew what he was getting himself into when he began dating you." Frowning, she asked, "Why'd you tell him so soon?"

"Because he and Eric decided to play cock of the walk," I said. "They were being absolutely ridiculous. I had no choice but to tell him."

I went on to tell her what happened when the two men met. I told her how Alcide called me and Flynn ' _my girls_ '. I told her of Eric's behavior when Alcide kissed me. I told her of how Eric kissed me in front of Alcide and how they almost began fighting over me. I had to tell her about Alcide questioning my faithfulness to him. "Alcide called me a liar. For a minute, he actually believed that I'd cheated on him. Can you believe that?"

With her brows furrowed, Pam asked, "Do you want me to kick his ass for you? I'll do it, you know? No one calls my best friend a liar and a cheater and gets away with it. What's the point in having a black belt and I can't use it?"

I sniggered. "That's alright," I said. "There's no need in kicking anyone's ass. He was just hurt. He didn't mean it … though it did piss me off when he said it."

"He'll get over it," she said. "People get dumped every day. It happens."

"Not to me, Pam. None of this was supposed to happen. Alcide and I were getting along really great. Things were really good between us but then Eric came back and now my world is as it's supposed to be and I feel guilty for it, Pam. I feel guilty because of Alcide and because I'm happy. I'm so happy that Eric is back. No one has ever made me feel as he does," I said. "Just being in the same room with him does something to me. Why do I love him so?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "It's because you're supposed to. You're not meant to be with Alcide. You were made for Eric. You've always known that. That's why none of your other relationships have ever worked. We'll ignore the fact that you never tried to make them work but that's beside the point. You belong with Eric. You'll always belong with Eric. That's just the way it is. That's the way it always will be," she concluded.

"But he's married to Freyda," I replied. "I've broken up with Alcide and he's still married."

"He is but he isn't," Pam said. "She's nothing more than a business arrangement. He's obligated to his mom. You know that just as well as I do. That's the only reason he's with Freyda. You are the dimmest smart person I know. If you know Eric at all, you should know that he'd never purposely marry anyone that isn't you."

I walked over to the vacant seat and sat across from her. "Eric told me enough to pacify me but I need to know more. Tell me exactly what you mean by that."

"Why do you always prove my point, dimwit?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at me. "Because you're the only one he's ever proposed to."

I gave her the finger and said, "Kiss my ass, Pam. I wasn't talking about that, smart ass. I want to know about his mom. Tell me what you know about his mom."

"Erica messed up pretty bad back in the day," Pam said. "I don't exactly know what it was that she did but it had to have been pretty awful. From what I've heard, she made a promise to the Madden family to make up for that mistake. I'd asked daddy what the mistake was but he refused to tell me so I went to someone that I knew was into gossip."

I giggled. "Helena?"

"You guessed it," she said. "Mum doesn't know what the mistake was but she was willing to tell what she did know. She said that Erica didn't want to follow through with what she was supposed to do, so she killed herself. That's what the gossips are saying," she added with a whisper. "My guess is that she thought that they would forget about the whole thing." Pam shook her head no as she spoke. "She was sorely mistaken. That made them want Eric even more. And in our world, Sookie, the world of the obscenely rich, nothing is free. Everything and everyone has a price. When Dashell helped Erica she owed him and ta- da. Here we are," she ended.

"So Erica was in Dashell's debt, Victor's father?" I asked. "Is that why that snake Victor was always around?"

"Yes," she said. "Do you know him?"

I shook my head no. "I've met him twice and when I did meet him, he was a snake _and_ a jerk but I don't know him."

"Lucky you," she said. "Anyway, when the Maddens helped Erica, Dashell wanted her first born son. She tried giving him other things but they didn't want anything else. They wanted her first born son. Obviously, she went along with it. She'd been pregnant several times before but she miscarried those babies. Eric just so happened to be the baby that made it to full term. Lucky for us but sad for him. He was birthed into a life of slavery."

Poor, Eric.

"Dashell wanted him because he wanted the families to merge. Because of their wealth and their business ventures, if those two families become one, they would be unstoppable and Dashell knew that. The Northmans are wonders in the business world. Because she owed a debt, she had to hire Victor on. That's why he hung around … to make sure that Erica kept her end of the bargain. The Maddens need the merging of the families."

Pausing for just a moment, Pam took my glass of wine from the table and finished it off. "Freyda's weak. She can't run a multi-billion dollar company on her own. She's inexperienced for Pete's sake. She doesn't know anything about running a business. She's nothing more than a pretty, yet plastic face for her grandfather's huge conglomerate. If she tried running the businesses on her own, she would be shark bait in minutes. Instead of learning the businesses when she was supposed to, she was out partying and doing everything that good girls aren't supposed to do."

My eyes widened.

"Everything," Pam whispered.

What has she done? My insides were giddy with anticipation because I couldn't wait to find out.

Pam continued on with her juicy news of the year. "Victor needs Eric because he's strong and he's very intelligent. With Eric's wealth and power standing with her, Freyda will have nothing to fear. No one will try to take the company away from her as long as they are together. Eric's a titan in the business world, Sookie." Smiling smugly, Pam said, "He's fucking amazing. He was made for this."

Though I'm sorry for the circumstances that he's been put in, I'm proud of the man that he's become. He could've let his life destroy him but it's only made him stronger. All of that is wonderful but why Eric?

"This still doesn't make sense to me," I said. "Why not give the company to Victor? There would be no need for Dashell to want Eric. He already had a son. He seems to have a head for business. From what I recall, he was working side by side with Appius. Why would his own father pass this huge corporation off to a twenty-five-year-old girl that doesn't know what she's doing?" I shrugged my shoulders as I added, "I don't get it."

"Simply put?" Pam asked.

"Why not?" I answered.

"He didn't trust Victor. He knew what his son was. Victor has always been a snake in the grass. He'd betray everyone involved and that includes his father. Victor hasn't a good bone in his body."

Flopping back onto my seat, I took in everything that Pam said to me. This was quite informative. I can't do much with it but it's start. I can't leave Eric to these circumstances. If he can't get himself out of this marriage on his own, I'll do all that I can to help him. I looked at Pam and asked, "So, she really means nothing to him?"

"Nothing at all," Pam confirmed. "And if that bitch is twenty-five, I'm sixteen. She hasn't been twenty-five in ten years."

I was soon catching flies. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Pam answered. "From what mum said, Freyda graduated with the Queen."

Pam's humor is priceless.

"She's actually thirty-five years old?" I asked. "How could Eric not know this?"

"It's Eric, Sookie," Pam said. "He knows.

"I can't believe it."

"Money is a wondrous thing, Sookie."

"Wow. I should've known that she wasn't twenty-five when I saw those crow's feet nesting around her eyes."

Pam laughed as she nodded. "Right? She's as wrinkled as my sheets."

I couldn't stop laughing.

Pam looked at me and winked.

Sitting up as my laughter died down, I asked, "What did Dashell do for Eric's mom to cause her to sign over her only son … her only child?"

Pam shook her head as she answered me. "I don't know but Eric was pissed when he found out that he had to marry Freyda. He didn't want to do it and he almost didn't but because it was for Erica, he did it. I can damn well guarantee that if Appius had asked, he wouldn't have done it at all. He would've let all of the Northman secrets be exposed."

"Even after what she'd done?" I asked. "Leaving him the way that she did? Leaving him to pay off her debt? He still wanted to protect her?"

"It doesn't matter," Pam answered. "She was his mum and he loved her. He feels that he's protecting her name."

"Where does Appius come in? Was the marriage between him and Erica arranged?"

"Surprisingly, no. It was a regular marriage," Pam said. "She _wanted_ to marry him on purpose."

"Go figure."

"Right?" Pam agreed.

I then frowned. "Did Appius take Erica's last name?"

"Yep," Pam confirmed. "She refused to take the last name Ocella. Her father didn't like it either so Appius cut off his balls and took his wife's last name."

"Bitch," I muttered.

Pam laughed.

So, he is mine in every sense of the word … well almost. Once we get Freyda out of the picture he'll be all mine.

"Why'd you never tell me this stuff?"

Pam looked at me as if my head was about to explode. "You never wanted me to but I figured that since Eric's back in town, I'd find out what I could. I'd called daddy first but he would tell me nothing. He's very tight lipped when it comes to the personal information of others. That's why he's so great at what he does. Now, mum. She can't hold water. I called her Friday and she'd only just returned my call this evening. She was on a shopping trip. She was in the middle of a divine sale ' _and I couldn't stop shopping to return your call, darling. I would have missed out. I couldn't let Victoria out shop me. It would be quite scandalous_.'" She sounded just like her mother.

I laughed. And it was the truth. Helena never misses out on a sale or juicy news.

"Anyway, I told her about Eric's arrival to New York. She was shocked. She couldn't wait to tell me what she'd heard in the gossip circles. She said that she'd been waiting for us to ask her. She said that daddy told her to keep quiet but she never listens to him … or anyone else for that matter. I came over here to tell you and to pick up my sweetie pie." She winked at me and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Where is Flynn?" Pam asked. "I wanted to go to the movies today. She said that she wanted to see some stupid Lego movie that Cori went to see with her dad." Pointing over her shoulder as she stood up from her seat, she asked, "Is she in her room?"

She didn't wait for me answer her question. Pam went inside and started yelling out for my child. "Flynn," she yelled. "Come on. Let's go to the movies."

Following her inside, I said, "She's not here."

"Oh, is she with Grace?" Pam asked.

"No," I said. "She and Eric had a daughter/daddy day."

Pam turned to face me; her mouth had dropped wide open. "Get the fuck out of here! You let him take her out?"

"Yeah," I said. "I had to. Flynn would have it no other way. And they are getting along great. I figured that he may as well get to spend some time with his child. He knew about her so I had to come clean … not that I hadn't already planned on it."

Pam's mouth fell open from disbelief. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"No," I said.

"Who blabbed?"

"Freyda," I answered.

She shook her head and repeated, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Yep."

"Un-fucking-believable," she mumbled. "Tell me."

I told her everything that happened yesterday at the office and last night, here at home. I told her of how I found out that he was married and how I'd invited him over so that I could tell him the truth. She ooh'ed and aah'ed in all the appropriate places. She clapped her hands and laughed when I told her about the little yelling fit that I'd had. What it all boils down to is that she was amazed … and proud of me.

"And you told him," she said. "I'm so glad."

"Me too. It's the best decision that I'd made. Flynn is the happiest I've ever known her to be."

Pam's eyes sparkled. "I love to see her happy."

"We're mothers," I deduced. "You should've seen his face when he first saw her. It was wonderful."

With her eyes even wider, she asked, "Here? He was here? You brought him here?"

"Yes. I just told you that I invited him over so that I could tell him," I said. "Where else would we go?"

"Wow," Pam said.

My sentiments exactly.

Frowning, she said, "I hope that Flynn was asleep. I'd hate for her to have heard all that bawling and shit that was going on. It's not a good look for a child to see or hear her parents crying."

It really wouldn't be as traumatizing as Pam is making it seem. Seeing us cry wouldn't give the child nightmares or anything like that. Maybe Flynn is right. Pam is a bit overly dramatic. "Yes, she was asleep. She woke up once because she wanted some water but she didn't see him. She never would've gone to bed."

Pam nodded as we walked into the kitchen. "Interesting," she said as she opened the fridge. Taking out the chicken salad and mayo, she said, "I'm assuming that things went fairly well since you let him take her out." She grabbed a plate from the cabinet and the bread from the bin and began making herself a sandwich as I talked.

"They did," I said. "I thought that he was going to hate me but he wasn't upset at all. He said that he understood. We have come to the conclusion that Appius was behind the whole fiasco of keeping us apart."

"So, what's the plan?" She took a huge bite of her overstuffed chicken salad sandwich.

"We're going to co-parent and take things day by day." Smiling, I said, "You should've seen him when he first saw her, Pam. I could see the precise moment that he fell in love with her. It was beautiful."

Leaning onto the counter as she ate her sandwich, Pam said, "I'll bet that he loved the box of memories."

"He did," I exclaimed as I cleaned up and put away Pam's mess.

"I guess the summer Sweden trip is cancelled."

I nodded. "For now."

"What about you two? How is that going to play out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Slowly," I answered. "Or at least until he's no longer married."

"Are you okay with that?" She began to lick mayo and chicken from her hand.

"At first, I wanted to sleep with him … just to prove to Freyda that I could but I couldn't do it. I have a daughter. I need to set an example for her. We both need to do that. Eric and I are better than that. We're more than that. So we can wait. So yeah. I am okay with it."

She snorted before asking, "Is he?"

"He has to be. He doesn't really have much of a choice," I replied. "He said that he was."

After taking a huge bite of her sandwich, she stared at me and nodded. "I'm happy for you. It's good to see you happy like this."

I reached across the countertop and wiped a glop of mayo and chicken salad from the corner of her mouth. "Please, Pam," I said. "Don't talk with your mouth full. And stop cramming food into your mouth while you still have food _in_ your mouth. We don't behave like that. We're ladies." I used the dishtowel to wipe the residue from my finger.

With her mouth full, she said, "No, I'm not."

My friend the comedienne.

After swallowing, Pam asked, "So, what are we going to do about Freyda? Do you want me to call my father? I'm sure that he'd be more than willing to help us out. He's always willing to help with the dirty work. No one will ever …"

"No!" I yelled. "You have to stop saying that. We are not calling your father for something like that. Don't even think that. Don't even offer it again," I warned her. "We are not going to do that. Eric and I are going to come up with something … something that doesn't involve dirty work. We don't need to call your father."

Pam shrugged her shoulders and said, "It was just a suggestion." She took another huge bite of her sandwich and smiled at me. "Do you want to go to the movies? I don't feel like going home right away. Copley's there and he's getting on my last nerve. I've never known for a man to cry as much as he does." She looked disgusted. "He's always fucking crying. He cries more than Flynn did when she was born."

"Sure, let's go," I said as I laughed. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room. I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack. Glancing at her as she stood behind me, I asked, "What's going on with him?"

She me rolled her eyes and said, "He's upset that he's been served with divorce papers from wife number seven _after_ he'd been caught cheating … again. I don't fucking understand that man's reasoning. He knew that she was going to file for divorce. It's not a surprise. She caught him in bed with another woman for pity's sake. He's always sticking his cock in some hole and then when he gets caught, he's always shocked at the consequence. He's a fucking idiot, he is."

I laughed at the sheer stupidity of Copley's thinking but Pam did not. If anything, she was scowling. "What? It was funny."

"Yes, it was but that's not the problem," she said as she shook her head. "You're wearing your workout clothes to the movies." Pam had the nerve to look appalled. "I'm not dressed as you are. That look is absolutely horrid."

I looked down at myself and said, "Well, I don't agree. I look fine. I didn't get to work out. I'm not sweaty or anything … and I match."

"You're in yoga pants, Sookie. And a sweatshirt." She pointed in the direction of my bedroom and said, "You need to go and change because I am not going to be seen out in public with you and you're looking like that. I'm a lesbian. I don't want people thinking that I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel for lovers. Now go and change."

I almost laughed until I realized that she was serious. "You're not serious?"

"I am," she proclaimed.

As I walked to my room, I threw my coat on the couch. "You're a real bitch when Copley comes into town," I said. " _And_ if I may toot my own horn, toot, toot, I have had plenty of lesbians hit on me while I've been wearing yoga pants and sweatshirts." I smacked my ass at her as I walked away.

Just as I cut the corner to go into my room, with a mouth full of chicken salad, she yelled out, "They were desperate!"

Leave it to Pam to make things right with the world once again.


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

 **Let the Games Begin**

 **Here is the chapter that I promised y'all for today. I may not get to post tomorrow because I have a busy day ahead of me. I will try to post again on Tuesday if I have the time. If not, it will probably be on Thursday. I hope that y'all enjoy it. This chapter has a little of Eric and Flynn's day in it. I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you so much for reading this story and giving me a chance to share my ideas with you.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

 **Enjoy, everyone and have a great week!**

* * *

When Pam dropped me off at home, it was almost 7:00 and I was feeling a lot better than I was before we'd left. I say that because I felt as if I was an attraction at the local zoo.

Earlier as Pam and I walked through the lobby, I noticed how people were staring at me. I also noticed that all eyes were on me as we walked off of the elevator. I could only guess that word had spread that Alcide and I had broken up with each other in front of half of the tenants this morning while we were in the gym. Now, as I return home, the lobby was practically empty. That was a great thing. I wasn't going to have to deal with the stares and the whispers. At least that's what I'd hoped. Claudette and Claude were the only ones sitting at the front desk when I arrived … alone … staring … waiting.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Hi, guys," I said as I approached the desk. By the looks on their faces, I knew that they knew all about me and Alcide. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Sook," Claude said. "I heard about you and Alcide."

See? I told you.

He looked almost sad as he shook his head and said, "What a shame. Did you really dump him in front everyone in the yoga class?"

"No," I replied. "I didn't break up with him in front of the yoga class because there was no yoga class. And the break-up was not initiated by me and me alone. It was a mutual agreement."

Claude began to nod. "Is it because you slept with that big, blond guy?"

"Really?" I asked. "Did you really just ask me that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I heard. I heard that you'd done the nasty with the big, blond guy. And since I was here when he left this morning, I have to assume that that part was true. Oh, and I also heard that he gave you a kiss that blew your shoes off as well as the shoes of the people that were watching you guys kiss … in front of Alcide. Is that true?"

Claudette punched him in the arm. "Get a filter, Claude. You don't have to say everything that pops into your head." She looked at me and gave me a pitiable smile. "Are you okay? I heard that it was pretty bad. They said that Alcide was crying and everything."

I'm thinking about moving.

Claudette continued on. "They said that you both were crying and hugging each other in the gym. It's even been said that Alcide threw his gym bag across the gym and accused you of sleeping with the big, blond guy. I also heard that you lit into him for calling you a liar. You should've punched him for saying that. I know I would've socked right in his fucking jaw." She then leaned in and whispered, "Did that really happen? You can tell me. I won't say anything."

Claude snorted. "And you talk about me not having a filter."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and huffed.

Claude looked at me and said, "I heard that you _did_ gut punch Alcide for calling you a liar. One guy said that it looked like you kneed him in the nuts. He said that he really couldn't tell with all that was going on. Is that true?"

"I didn't believe any of that," she replied pointedly. "That part didn't sound true at all. You don't seem like the type to get physically violent with anyone. I also didn't believe it when everyone was saying that you dumped Alcide with your new boyfriend standing right there with you … which couldn't have been true since you've basically confirmed that you broke up in the gym while Mr. Northman was nowhere around. Oh, yeah. It's been said that you didn't just get the Mr. Northman in front of Alcide but you kissed Alcide in front of Mr. Northman." With her eyes wide, she waited for confirmation.

"My fucking hero," Claude said as he nodded his unsolicited support.

I sighed. I wanted to tell them what happened. I wanted to give them my side of the story but I thought better of it. What would be the point? They were going to believe what they wanted to believe anyway. So I did the next best thing.

"Goodnight, guys," I said as I walked away.

"Come on, Sook," Claude called out. "I tell you stuff. I told you about that guy that I was seeing on the thirteenth floor. I told you that he liked for me to call him mama. You can at least tell us what happened with old Muscle Head Alcide."

"I didn't ask you to tell me about that. I tried walking away but you wouldn't let me. And he's not a muscle head. His name is Alcide. And now that I've had my say, I'm going to go home. Goodnight, Claude," I said. "Goodnight, Claudette. And tell Claudine not to call me because I'm not telling her anything either."

"One more question," Claude yelled. "It was the big, blond, Viking leaving your apartment at 4:00 this morning, right? You don't have to answer. I was here when he left." I heard him chuckle. "Get it, Sookie! You must really have it going on! If I was straight, I'd take you out. You are hell on wheels, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Shut-up, Claude," Claudette said. She then paused and asked, "Is that true?"

"Goodnight, you guys." I waved at them over my head as I headed to the elevator.

When the doors opened, I thought that I was going to be the only one on it. That would've been nice but unfortunately, I was not. I see the girl from this morning. She was the one that was on the treadmill that was pretending to be listening to music. She looked at me and smiled. I returned her smile as I went to the back of the elevator and leaned against the railing. I leaned and I waited. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me. She kept glancing at me over her shoulder. She then selected the floor and waited some more. I guess she's my neighbor and I never even knew it.

Fuck it. I was going to get the ball rolling.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Maria Starr," she answered. "I'm pleased to meet you," she said.

Bull crap, I thought but I kept that to myself.

Maria kept glancing at me over her shoulder during the entire ride and it was beginning to upset me. If she had something to say, she should go ahead and say it but it was quite clear that she wasn't going to say it. Maybe she was nervous. I'd decided to help her out.

"What is it, Maria?" I asked. I didn't bother to try to hide the irritation in my voice. "Why do you keep staring at me? Do you want to know what happened with Alcide too?"

She turned and looked me; eyes just as bright as they were this morning. "No," she said as she shook her head. Black curls were flying in every direction. "Remember, I was there this morning? You looked right at me. I am the one that was on the treadmill."

I sighed and just stared at her.

"Anyhow," she began. "I saw what happened. I was right in front of you. I heard everything that Alcide said and it just touched me to my heart; not when he called you a liar. I think that he should've believed you. I did. I saw how mortified you looked when that sexy guy kissed you like that in front of Alcide. There was no way that you slept him. The look on your face was pretty clear about what happened in your apartment last night."

I thanked her though I was quite irritated with the tenants and employees reliving one of my most embarrassing moments. "I appreciate that, Maria. Thank you."

"Not a problem," she said. "Look, please don't take this the wrong way and don't think that I'm some callous woman because I'm not. I wanted to know if it'll be okay if I ask him out ... not the sexy blond guy," she hurriedly added. "I mean Alcide. I'd like to ask Alcide out on a date. I've always been attracted to him. I think that he is the sexiest man I've ever met before in my life. He has the most beautiful brown eyes. They look just like pools of dark, milk chocolate." A faraway look appeared on her face. "I love milk chocolate."

I don't know her but she seems like a nice a girl. She seems to be a sweet girl really; a little ditzy from what I've seen so far but she seems sweet. She appears to have a great personality and she has her own career. That's what I'm guessing. The jacket that she's wearing reads Starr Construction. She might be good for Alcide.

I smiled at her and said, "Sure. It's okay. I wouldn't mind that at all. I think that you and Ally may be good for each other. He's a great guy."

Clapping her hands in front of her, she said, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," I replied.

"Great," she said.

For a minute we just stood there and stared at each other. For no reason at all. We just stood there staring at each other.

"Great. Ummm, Sookie?"

Finally!

"Yeah," I said.

"Would you mind giving me his number?"

I paused for a moment and waited. I don't like to give out the phone numbers of my friends without their permission. "Let me call him and ask him if it's okay. I don't want to give out his number without his approval; particularly so soon and after what happened this morning." I quickly added, "What I mean is that I don't want him to think that I'm trying to pawn him off on someone else."

She nodded. "I get it. It makes sense."

"But I will let him know that you're interested in him."

"Great," she said again. She continued to just stand there … and stared at me. She pointed at my purse and said, "You can call him now if you want to. I don't have any plans tonight."

I took my phone from my purse and showed it to her. "I can't call him right now. My phone is as dead as a doornail but give me a few minutes and as soon as I get some charge in my phone, I'll call him and ask him if it's okay."

Bobbing her little head up and down, she said, "Great."

Just then the doors to the elevator opened and we stepped out together. As I headed to my apartment, she said, "I have an idea. I can give you my number and you can give it to him when you call him. That way you'll know that it's okay to give him my number since I gave it to you to give to him."

"Okay," I said.

Before I knew it, she'd pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed my hand and wrote her number on the palm. I could've given her a piece of paper if she'd waited. She looked at me and said, "Great. Thanks so much, Sookie. I really like him and the things that he said today; so sweet and loving. He had me swooning over him. Do you think that he'll call me?"

"I do," I said as I nodded. "I'll tell him all about you. I promise."

"It's not going to be a problem with us, is it?" She seemed really concerned about that.

I shook my head and said no because there is no 'us'. We'd only just met officially in the elevator and I told her as much. "It's not like we're besties but there will be no problems with us, Maria. I've only just met you … like three minutes ago. So, we're good. And it's not about us. It's about Alcide and his happiness. I want him to be happy and if he can be happy with you, I want that for him. I mean it. I may not be in love with him but I do love him." Trying to hide my shame, I added, "Regardless of what happened this morning."

Maria reached out and touched my arm. "I can see that," she whispered. "I used to watch you two together in the gym. The way you'd laugh with each other, I could tell that you guys loved each other. I could see that there was a strong friendship there. So, I can see it that you're not a bad person. Love happens and it happened for you the blond guy, didn't it?"

Smiling as I nodded, I said, "It did."

"See ya, Sookie," she said. "And thanks."

"Any time, Maria."

She had turned to walk away but stopped herself. "I get why you did what you did. Alcide seems like a wonderful guy but if you don't love him, you shouldn't be with him. You should be happy. It's so underrated these days … happiness is." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I hope that everything works out for you."

I smiled at her. I knew right then that she was the perfect girl for Alcide. "I'll be sure to have him call you," I said as I raised my graffiti 'ed hand.

"Thank you." She giggled and gave me a quick hug before running to her apartment.

I walked to my apartment with a smile on my face. The thought of Alcide being happy and loved made my heart melt and soothed my aching soul. That's what I want for him. That's all I've ever wanted for him.

Just as I was about to put my key in the door, it opened. There stood Eric and he didn't look happy at all. Before I could ask him what was wrong, my most favorite person in the world ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I had the best time, mom!" she exclaimed. When she released me, her bright eyes made me forget all about the troubles at the gym and Eric's angry face. "I have the best dad in the world. He is so cool, mom. And he's really funny … sometimes. Some of his jokes are pretty bad but I laughed at them anyway because he's my dad."

I chuckled as I remembered her cool dad's bad jokes.

"Guess what we did?" she asked.

"What?" I said as I was being pulled me by my wrist and into our home by my little munchkin.

Eric took my purse from me and began to help with removing my coat. He continued to watch me as he closed the door.

"Thank you," I said as I followed Flynn to the living room. I sat down on the couch and kicked off my shoes and said, "What did you do with your cool dad today?"

With her arms out by her side, she said, "We went rock climbing!"

"What?" I asked as I turned to face her cool dad. I wanted him to see her angry mom's face.

He finally smiled. "It wasn't real rock climbing. We were in a building."

"Oh," I said as I turned back to Flynn.

"Well, it wasn't really rock climbing but it sort of was," Flynn said. "It was the fake wall that they have the kids' gym. They strapped a belt on me and dad and we climbed the wall! And guess what? When my hand slipped, I went flying through the air. I flew, mom! I flew!"

I started to laugh as Flynn began running through the living room with her arms out at her side. Her hair was flying around her face and she looked so happy. I'd never seen my baby look so happy.

"I'm glad that you guys had a good day," I said. I got up from the couch and said, "I have to make a call. I'll be in my office. Have you ordered the pizza yet?"

"No," Flynn yelled. "Daddy said that he wanted to wait until you got home. He said that he'd order it as soon as you get here." She stopped flying for a minute and said, "Daddy, mom's home. You can order the pizza now." She was off and flying once again.

As I walked away, I could feel Eric's eyes on me.

When I went into my office, I flopped down in my chair as I plugged my cell phone into the charger. I stared at the phone for a few extra minutes as I tried to make up my mind. I wanted to call Ally from my cell but I was afraid that he wouldn't answer so I decided to call him from my landline; not that he doesn't have that number too. I was so nervous. I was afraid that he wouldn't answer but he did.

"Hey, Ally," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"How are you?"

"As good as expected," he replied.

"We're the talk of the gym," I said.

He snorted. "I figured that we would be."

That awkward pause is always the worse.

"What do you want, Sookie?" he asked.

"Maria Starr, the girl that lives down the hall from me, she was in the gym this morning during our little … thing and she wanted to know if you would give her a call. She wanted your number but I wasn't sure if I should give her your number so she gave me hers to give to you," I said. "I couldn't give her your number because I hadn't asked you yet so I didn't give it to her. I didn't want to do something like that, you know? I've already messed up where you are concerned. I didn't want to make matters any worse by giving some strange girl your phone number. That would be so rude. I know that I'm the last person that you'd expect to be fixing you up with strange women on an elevator but I figured that I may as well give it a shot. You deserve to be happy. And I think she's in the construction field too. And she seems to be so great for you, Alcide. She has a beautiful smile and great personality. She might even have a great sense of humor. I know how much you love to laugh. You could probably be happy with her. I mean if you get to know her. I wasn't too sure if …"

"You're rambling, Sookie," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "There's no need to be," he replied. "I'm sorry too. I should've believed you. I never should've accused you of sleeping with him. I was jealous and I let it get the best of me. Do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

I could almost see him smiling.

"Thanks, Sookie."

"So, do you want to call her?"

The silence was so loud that it was hurting my ears.

"What's her number?" he said.

"917-485-6632," I said. "She seems to be a really great girl … kind of ditzy but she likes you so she can't be all bad. She said that she's always been attracted you. You should call her tonight. She said that she doesn't have any plans. Maybe she can give you what I can't. I hope that she can, Ally. Maybe she'll be your love story. And I really do want that for you." And I really want him to have his love story. I want him to have that more than anything in this world. He deserves it. He's a really good guy.

"You do?" he asked.

Nodding, I said, "I do. I truly do. You're a great guy. Who wouldn't love you?"

"You," he whispered.

"I tried," I said. "I really did. I wanted to love you. I wanted to build an entire life with you. But let me ask you something, Alcide. If we'd stayed together with both of us knowing how much I love Eric, do you believe that we could have really been happy? We would've ended up hating each other. Our life would've been filled with regret. And I love and respect you too much for that."

He was silent.

"I don't want to settle and you shouldn't want that either."

He sighed.

"You were right today, you know," I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You deserve someone that's going to love only you. You deserve happiness and you couldn't have that with me. I'm not the one for you."

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Alcide," I replied. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," he said. "I wish that I'd been enough."

"Me too. But you're a great guy," I said. "And you have a wicked sense of humor. Well, some of the time you're funny. Some of your jokes are awful. Like that joke about jelly and fish. That was the worst joke I've ever heard and I've heard some bad ones."

That got a laugh out of him. That's all that I needed to hear. "Thanks, Sookie. Think that we can still be friends?"

Happy tears fell from my eyes. "Yes, Ally, I do. I want that more than you'll ever know."

"Good," he said. "Goodnight, Sookie and thanks. Maybe I will give her a call tonight. I have nothing else to do."

Smiling, I said, "You should call her. I know for a fact that she's sitting by the phone waiting."

"Goodnight, my friend," he said. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Ally, and I love you too."

When I hung up the phone, my heart wasn't as heavy from sorrow and guilt anymore. I was feeling pretty good until. I was feeling a little bit of hope for me and Alcide after the phone call. I was almost giddy.

Almost.

I looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway of my office and he was pissed.

"You love him?" he asked. "Were you with him all of this time? Flynn and I got back at 4:00 and you weren't here. Where were you?" He looked me up and down. "You've even changed your clothes. Were you out on date with him? Is that why you weren't here?"

I wanted to scream at him and call him an arrogant and highhanded asshole. I wanted to go over there and smack him but good. I wanted to scream at him and tell him to get out of my office but I didn't do that. I stared at him and said, "I do love him. He's a really good man, Eric. When I needed someone, he was there. He was always there. He was there for me and Flynn. So, yes. I do love him but not the way that I love you. I'll never love anyone as I love you."

Eric's arrogance and highhandedness was soon gone. He looked dumbfounded and embarrassed.

Good.

I sat down in my desk chair and looked down at my feet. I was doing my best not to cry but I couldn't stop it. With my head down and my shoulders trembling, I let the dam break.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" I heard Flynn say. I could hear her little voice trembling. "Is she sad?"

"It's okay, baby," he said. "Give us a minute. Let me talk to mommy."

She ignored Eric as she pushed by him. "Mommy," she said as she walked into the office.

I looked up at her and said, "I'm okay, Flynn. Mommy's just had a hard day."

"I can hug you," she said as her little voice began to tremble.

I opened my arms and she walked into them. She began to stroke my head and said, "Please don't be sad. I hate it when you're sad. I like to see you smile because you are so beautiful when you smile." She looked up at Eric and asked, "Isn't that true, daddy?"

"Yes," he whispered. "She's beautiful."

I began to laugh as I held her closer to me. "Thank you, Flynn." I looked at Eric over her shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

He placed his hand to chest.

She kissed my head and said, "It's okay, mom. I can sing for you at bedtime if you want me to."

I kissed her cheek and said, "I'd really like that. Your hugs and lullabies always make things better."

She kissed me and said, "I'll sing something by Pink if you want me to." She looked at Eric and said, "Mommy loves Pink's music. And Claude is in the living room. He brought the pizzas up. Do I get the money out of your purse, mom?" she asked as she looked at me.

Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and gave Flynn some money. "Give this to him," he said as he put his wallet back into his pocket. "Give him a tip and put the rest of the money on the kitchen counter."

"Okay, daddy." With that said, Flynn was gone. My eyes were once again trained on the floor.

Eric hurriedly shut the door to my office and came to me. He kneeled down in front of me. He lifted my face so that he could see me. He removed a Kleenex from the tissue box and began dabbing at my eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he put the used tissue in my lap.

"I'm yours," I whispered.

"Yes," he groaned.

"And because I'm yours, I hurt him today. I hurt Alcide," I said. "I told him that I'm yours. He knows that you are my love story and I broke his heart." Shaking my head, I said, "I never wanted to break his heart. I never meant to hurt him and I feel so guilty because I'm so happy when I shouldn't be."

"My lover," he said as he stood me up and pulled me into his arms. He caressed my head as he consoled me. "You shouldn't feel guilty for being happy. I don't feel guilty. This is home. You are home. Flynn is home. Don't ever feel guilty for being happy. You're supposed to be."

As I cried into his chest, I said, "I know that but this is difficult for us. I want to be your only woman. I want to be the only one that you come to for anything that you want or need. I want to be everything to you. I love you and I can't stop it. No matter how I try, I can't stop it. I'm not supposed to be in love with a married man. How do I stop loving you?" I asked as I stepped away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You don't," he said. "You let it happen because it's supposed to happen. We don't stop it. You are mine. I am yours. We are meant to be and that's how we'll stay. This is our love story."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "How are you going to get out of all of this without losing everything that you've worked to have? I can't ask you to give up your family name and your businesses. You've worked too hard to rebuild what was broken."

He kissed me once more and said, "Don't you worry about that because none of it matters to me."

"How can you say that? Why would I …?"

He stopped my talking with a deep and passionate kiss. I tasted all of him with that kiss and I wanted more. Once he'd broken it, he said, "It doesn't matter because I left her."

"What?" I whispered. "When?"

"I left her," he repeated. "She was the business that I had to handle when I left this morning. I told you that Niall was on it. She signed the papers and I'm not with her. I'm with you."

Stepping away from him, I said, "Do not play with me, Eric."

"Stay here," he said.

I did as I was told and waited with bated breath. "Please let him be mine," I prayed. "Please let this be real."

Eric came back into my office with a manila envelope in his hand. I swear it took him forever to get to me and hand me that envelope. It should've taken him no more than ten seconds to get to me but it took hours.

"Here," he said. "This is for you."

I slowly took it from his hand and stared at it. I looked up at him; terrified of what it was … loving what it could be. The tears had abruptly stopped.

"Go on," he said. "Open it."

I flopped back down in my seat. I closed my eyes as I opened the envelope and removed the papers. I inhaled before I opened my eyes and began to read. I think I read for maybe three or four days … at least that's what it felt like. After I was done, I looked up at him and asked, "Is this real?"

"It's real," he confirmed.

"You're not with her anymore," I said.

He shook his head no.

"You love me," I whispered.

"Yours," he said as he placed his hand to his chest.

With the papers still in my hand, I leapt up from my chair and jumped into his waiting arms. I kissed him with everything that I had in me. "You're with me now," I said as I brushed my lips across his.

"I am."

After placing a few sweet kisses here and there on his handsome face, I stared into his eyes and said, "You're a smart one, you are but we've got a fight on our hands."

He played that wide eyed innocent look because he thought that it was going to work. "I don't understand what you mean."

"This isn't over," I said. "It's too easy. There's more to this game. They are not going to let you go this easy. Neither am I. What do we have to do?"

His grip on me tightened. "Whatever we have to do."

I frowned. "Nothing illegal, I hope. I am an attorney."

"Nothing illegal," he promised. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

He raised his eyebrows and said, "I could've been but I was too cool for that."

As I laughed with him, I asked, "What do we do?"

"We stand together and we win this. Will you help me?"

"Oh, baby, yes," I said as I kissed him again. "Every step of the way. We will destroy them together … legally."

"Legally," he agreed.

"Well, let the games begin," I said.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

 **Can he, huh? Can he?**

 **Here is another chapter. I got off of work earlier than anticipated so I was able to edit this chapter so that I could get it posted today. Here you go. I hope that y'all enjoy it.**

 **The story idea belongs to me but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

As we sat down to eat the spinach and tomato pizza, Flynn and Eric told me about their many adventures of the day. They'd gone to the museum and they had brunch at Busy's Café. They went to the Outside Gym and did some fake rock climbing. They sat in Central Park and talked a lot. From what I've heard, they had an all-around great time. The daddy/daughter day was a hit.

"It was a really good day," Flynn said.

"It was a great day," Eric corrected. "I'd never had a better day."

Flynn got up from her seat and went to kiss her dad's cheek. She started to giggle as she sat down. "Mom," she began. "You should've been with us. It was crazy. Everywhere that we went, the women were flirting with daddy. One woman was throwing her hair and another woman was giggling at him. It was funny. They kept telling him that he's ' _a great dad_ ' and how ' _adorable your daughter is_ '," she said in a high falsetto voice. "They would touch him on his arm and act like silly people. One lady was jogging and stopped just to stare at him. She even stumbled and daddy had to help her to keep her from falling. And guess what, mom?"

"What?" I asked.

"One lady was wearing a ring but then she took it off when she noticed that daddy wasn't wearing one," Flynn said as she giggled. "They were really flirting with him."

"I figured as much," I said as I glanced at Eric's hand. I don't know why I've just noticed that he wasn't wear a wedding ring. Come to think of it, he wasn't wearing one last night either. "Women have always flirted with your dad." Leaning over and whispering in her ear, I said, "They think that he's hot like that boy that you have a crush on with that group, New Horizons. What's his name again? Henry … Herbert or something like that?"

Flynn rolled her eyes. "They're called One Direction and his name is Harry, mom. It's Harry Styles. You are so old." She shook her head and added, "You know who Brad Pitt is but you don't who Harry Styles is. So old."

I reached over and tweaked Flynn's nose. "Old," I said. "I'm not old, you little moppet. I just don't like One Horizon."

"One Direction, mom. You never listen to me," she mumbled.

Eric's astonished laughter interrupted Flynn's and my banter. "Wait a minute, ladies. Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Looking at Flynn, he asked, "What in the world do you know about flirting, young lady? What are you learning while you're with Pam and Amelia?"

Flynn shook her head. "Pam didn't teach me that. Pam doesn't flirt. She has said a few bad words but I've never seen her flirt. Neither does Amelia. I got that from mom. Mom knows all about flirting. She's really good at it. You should see her, dad. It's kinda weird." She looked at me and smiled. "Aren't you good at it?"

I started to choke on my pizza when she said that. Taking a swallow of my wine, I looked at my child and snorted. "No, I am not and what do you mean? You certainly did not get that from me. You've never heard me say anything about flirting."

"Yes, I did," she said. "Remember that time you were pulled over for speeding because you were running late for a Saturday meeting and I had to be at Ms. Kendrick's house early for my piano lessons. She was filling in for Ms. Bellefleur because she was sick that day and you said that cuss word when you saw him and you told me not tell Gran that you were cussing in front of me?"

I remembered.

"What happened?" Eric asked her as he leaned onto the table.

Flynn's eyes enlarged and she said, "Gran smacked her butt because she said the 's' word while she was watching basketball with Uncle Jason. Her favorite team was losing and she cussed. Gran hit her with the fly swatter." She began to giggle. "It was funny."

It really wasn't that funny.

"Not that," Eric said. "What happened when your mom was flirting with the police officer?"

"Nothing," I said.

Flynn looked at me and said, "Yes it did. You almost got a ticket and when the cop pulled out his notepad, you started throwing your hair and batting your eyes like this." She began batting her baby blues in a fluttering and almost embarrassing fashion. She looked as if she had something in her eyes. "You kept telling him that you didn't realize that you were speeding and then you really started sounding all country."

"That's enough Flynn," I said. I'd never been so horrified in my life.

"No, it's not," Eric refuted. "Go on and tell me more."

Flynn smiled and said, "Okay. He asked her where she was from and he told her that he liked her accent. He told her that he's always liked country girls. She was really giggling when she told him that she's from Louisiana. You should've seen her, dad. It was so funny. I wanted to tell Gran but she wouldn't let me. She said that if I did, she wouldn't let me stay the night with Cori."

Eric laughed as I'd never heard him laugh. "So, you blackmailed your daughter?"

Trying not to laugh, I admitted nothing. "I plead the fifth."

Flynn was nodding her head as she continued talking. "She sure did. When she told him that, he didn't give her a ticket. He told her that he'd let her slide this time." She then looked at me and said, "And after he left, that's when you said every woman has to flirt every once in a while to get out of a speeding ticket and that's when I said that I was going to ask Gran if she'd ever had to flirt to get of a speeding ticket."

"You talk too much, Flynn."

Flynn laughed as she jumped up from the table. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a bottle of apple juice. Anyone want one?"

"No, thanks," Eric and I said simultaneously.

She ran off into the kitchen.

"Flirting with police officers, huh?" he asked.

Giggling, I said, "Just a little."

Eric reached across the table and took my hand into his. "Sookie," he began. "I left Freyda. I know that we were staying in separate rooms but I couldn't stay there with her being so close. I can stay with Niall but I don't want to. I want to be with my family. I want to move in here with you and Flynn."

I remained calm, though I was screaming on the inside. I wanted him to move in but because of Flynn, I can't let her see her mom shacking up with a man. I would either make Alcide move to the guest room before she got up for school or either he'd leave. I don't know about this.

"You want to move in?"

He got up from his seat and sat beside me. "Yes," he said. "I want to be with you. I love you. I love Flynn. Sitting here at the dinner table with you and her; it makes me feel whole again. May I move in with you?"

He had to be serious. He used proper grammar but before I could answer him, Flynn cried out in excitement.

"Yay!" she said as she ran over to us. She placed her apple juice bottle on the table as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I think that would be so great! I'm going to have a live in dad just like Cori and Emma. I can't wait to have a sleepover so that they can meet you." She looked at me and asked, "Can dad move in and after that, can I have a sleepover? Please? Can he, huh? Can he? Can he move in?"

Looking at my child, I said, "As far as the sleepover goes, let me think about it but when it comes to your dad moving in, it's a discussion that your dad and I will have to make."

"Mom!" she said. "You have to let him move in!"

"This is not your decision," I told her. "Your daddy and I have to talk about this before we decide what to do. This is a big decision."

With an innocent look in her eyes and frown on her face, she looked at me and said, "Having a baby is a big decision but you two did that. He should be able to move in."

Eric's mouth fell open from surprise.

I looked at Flynn and said, "You, little girl, you need to mind your manners. That is none of your business. What need to realize is that it's not your choice to make. It is mine. Have I made myself clear?"

She refused to answer my question. "That's not fair!" she pouted. "Dad can sleep in the guest room. What's the point of having a guest room and we don't use it? Daddy can live in there."

I glared at my child before speaking to her. "We have two guest rooms but that mean that you are going to decide who stays in them, little girl. You are not the parent. You are the child and will remain in a child's place and leave the adult situations to the adults. Am I clear?"

She stared at me as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Answer me," I said. "Am I clear?"

She then stomped her foot at me and put her hands on her hips. "You said that I could have my daddy with me every day if I wanted and now you're trying to take him away from me! It's not fair!" Soon after she was off and running to her room.

"Erica Flynn!" I called out.

Instead of coming back to me, she ran into her room and slammed the door.

He then looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. That's why I waited for her to leave the room before I brought it up."

As I stood up from my seat, I said, "This entire situation was unavoidable. It's not her fault and it's not yours. It's mine. I never should've kept you away from her for so long. I never should've stopped trying to reach you. I should've flown back to Sweden instead of sending letters; especially with knowing what I know now. It's my fault."

Following suit, Eric stood with me and took my hand into his. "No, it's not your fault. Don't take my enemies blame as your own. Don't do that to yourself."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "I won't," I promised.

"If it's any consolation," he said. "You handled that outburst very well. But I tell you what; she's got a mouth on her. I wonder where she gets it." The smirk on his face told me that he already knew.

I chuckled as I looked up at him. "She's gotten attitudes before but never like this. And she is my clone. I hate it when she's mad at me and I especially hate it when she's right. She's too damned smart for her own good. Did you hear what she said about us getting pregnant? Little brat," I added.

Smiling down at me, Eric said, "I like it when you say that."

"Say what?"

" _Us_ getting pregnant," he said. "I like it." He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and returned it. It felt good to be in his arms again. It's where I wanted to stay for the rest of my life but first, we had a few issues to resolve and one of them was our daughter's behavior and Eric moving in.

I broke the kiss and stepped out of his arms. "What do you mean when you say that you have nowhere to live? Why would you have to move in with Niall? Where is Freyda? Where does she stay?"

"She's staying at the Peninsula … in a separate room but on the same floor," he said. "I told you, our marriage was in name only. And now that I have gotten the separation papers signed, I can move in with you … if you let me. We can live as a family."

I raised my hand to stop him before he could say anymore. "I want that more than anything. But we have to discuss how this is going to work." I pointed in the direction of Flynn's bedroom. "We have to discuss her little tantrum and then we'll make the decisions about you moving in. I will be your lover again but first things first."

He nodded in agreement. "That is agreeable but know this, Sookie. You _will_ be my lover," he said. "And I will _never_ let you go. Before this night is over, you will yield to me. I will have you. I will have you every day of my life. I want to hold you and love you. And I will have you every night … starting tonight and every night after that … for the rest of our lives. I will have you."

Almost choking on my words, I said, "And you will."

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he followed me down the hall.

"We're going to fix this problem with our child," I said as I pulled him down the hall with me. "Now, come on." When we reached our daughter's door, I knocked. "Flynn, may we come in?"

"Yes," she said. Her little voice sounded muffled. She must have her face buried down in her pillow.

"Hey, baby," I said when I opened the door and we entered her room. And just as I thought, she had her head buried down into her pillow. "May we sit down?"

She sat up in her bed and nodded. She wiped her face with the back of her arm and said, "Go ahead. You pay the bills. I just live here for free."

Eric tried to stifle his laugh but he failed miserably. He's going to have to learn that he can't laugh at every little thing that she says no matter how funny it may be.

I sat on her bed and Eric remained standing. "Firstly, we need to talk about your attitude tonight at dinner. It was ugly and very disrespectful," I said. "I will not tolerate it. You have never talked to me like that before and you will never do it again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," she whispered.

Eric took that as his cue and spoke up. "I didn't like your attitude or how you spoke to your mom," he said as he wiped the smile from his face. "You owe her an apology for the way that you treated her. She didn't deserve that. You walked in on a conversation that was not of your concern. Not yet."

Flynn looked at us and said, "I know and I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you forgive me?"

"How can I not forgive my favorite daughter?" I asked her.

She frowned and said, "I'm your only daughter."

I rolled my eyes before I continued. "Even though you've been forgiven, you are on restriction for the next three days. You are not allowed to stay over at Cori's afterschool. You are to come right home. I will make sure to let Grace know before she takes you to school tomorrow morning."

"But mom," she began.

I cocked an eye at her and she stopped speaking.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. She crawled to me and kissed me. She sat back down and asked, "I guess he's not moving in, huh?"

I sighed as I looked at her and glanced at Eric over my shoulder. "He can move in," I said.

She squealed and wrapped me into her little arms. "You're the best mom in the entire world!" She then jumped from the bed and ran over to Eric. She jumped into his arms and wrapped them around him; her legs wrapped just as tightly around his waist.

He kissed her head and thanked me. "You don't have to do this. I can speak to the board about getting an apartment here. Claude told me that there is one apartment open on the top floor. I'm more than sure that I will be approved for it."

I said, "You can do that but I don't mind you living here with us." Shyly I added, "This is your home too. This is where you belong."

Flynn looked up at Eric and said, "You're home now."

Eric's eyes bore into mine as he agreed. "I'm home."

"Yes," I whispered. I soon cleared my throat and repeated my earlier statement. "Yes but there will be rules."

Eric put her down and Flynn stood at his side; holding tightly onto his hand. "What are they?" they asked at the same time.

"Your life will remain the same, Flynn. All of the rules from before will still apply. You will work on your homework two hours after school and you will only be allowed an hour of TV a night during the week … just as always. Your bedtime will still be at 9:00 and your room is to be cleaned daily. You will remain respectful regardless of how you feel about adult situations," I said as I eyed her.

"Yes, ma'am," she said.

"And you," I said as I stood up and faced Eric. "You will sleep in the guest room and you will clean your room daily. Grace, is only here to give her some free time away from home. She's not really the maid … only she doesn't know that. You will not leave a mess for her to clean up. We will split the utilities and mortgage down the middle. I will speak with Ms. Dunbar tomorrow and let her know that I have a guest staying with us. And if things go as planned, I'll have you added to the lease. Deal?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Good," I said. "Since I've laid down the law, Flynn it's time for your bath and then you get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

She came over and hugged me around my waist. "I love you so much, mom."

"I love you too, Flynn. I'll be in later to read your bedtime story."

Clearing his throat, Eric said, "If you don't mind, may I read it to her tonight?"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't mind at all."

Well, my daughter is finally going to have the family that she's always wanted. She's going to be able to invite her friends over and they can finally her the stories that she's been telling them straight from the source. She's going to be very happy with her new life. With much work and determination, everything will be just fine.

I will make sure of it.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

As Eric read Flynn her bedtime story, I went into the kitchen to clean up from our pizza night. I never got the Pink lullaby from my daughter but that's okay. She sung an even better one. She bathed and made up a song about her daddy being home and never leaving again. She sang it very, very loudly. Eric stood outside of the bathroom door and listened to her sing. He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I'd never seen a happier man. The smile on his face was completely infectious. His eyes sparkled as he enjoyed the impromptu ballad that his daughter had sang just for him.

Once her ballad was done, I took the pizza boxes to the recycling container. I wiped down the kitchen table and I had Pink's ' _Who Knew_ ' playing on my phone and I was singing along. Normally, I don't like hand washing dishes. I'd have thrown them in the dishwasher but tonight, I was in a dishwashing mood. Even after all that had happened today, I was in a really good mood. And this time, I wasn't feeling guilty.

My daughter is happy. She has her daddy in her life. She's excited about him going to her school functions. She's excited about her friends meeting him. She's even happier that he's going to be staying with us but only until he finds a place of his own. She's just an all-around happy kid.

And Eric is happy and he's back in my life.

What more can I say about that?

He's back.

I smiled down at the sink as I placed my wet hand to my chest and over my tattoo.

"Why the smile?" he asked as he stood behind me.

"Just happy," I answered. "Is she sleeping?"

"Out like a light," he answered as he stepped in closer to me. "She was sleeping before I finished the story. Does she sleep through the night?"

"Yes," I said as I rinsed the last plate. I glanced at him over my shoulder and said, "She's not three months old, Eric. She's nine."

"Just making sure," he said as he moved in closer to me; almost in my back pocket. "So, what do we do now?" He reached out and brushed the hair from my neck and replaced it with his lips.

I tilted my head to the side in order to give him better access. I placed my hand on his head and pulled him closer. I almost stepped deeper into his body but caught myself. I moved away from him and said, "Follow me and I'll show you."

I walked backwards down the hall and beckoned him to me. He gave me the sexiest look I'd ever seen. This man thought that he was going to get lucky. And from his actions, I could tell that he _really_ believed that he was going to get lucky.

With just a few steps down the hall, he kicked off his shoes. A couple more steps and he was unbuttoning his pants. But when we continued on past my bedroom, he stopped. The sexy look was gone. He looked at my bedroom door and then at me.

"Uh, uh" I said. "Here," I said affectionately.

He was once again looking sexy and following me. He began to unzip his pants. I could see from the huge print in his jeans that he was ready to have some good, old fashioned fun with Sookie Stackhouse.

When I reached the bedroom door, I leaned against it and smiled seductively at him. I opened the door and stepped inside. I'd innocently tucked my bottom lip between my teeth as I watched him. He was removing his pants and I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Happy was _very_ happy because he thought that he was going to meet Mrs. Sunshine.

I sat down on the foot of the bed in the guest room and leaned back on my elbows as I crossed my legs. I began to run my hands over the comforter as I stared at him. I then said, "This is a nice bed. The mattress is firm and very comfortable. It can endure the pressure of almost _anything_."

He nodded at me as he placed his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down his legs.

I then sat up and began to bounce up and down on the bed. "See?" I asked. "You should have a goodnight's sleep in here because from now on, this is your room."

With his underwear down around his feet and his thing poking from underneath his shirt, he stood upright and looked up at me. He asked, "What do you mean that this is my room?"

I jumped up from the bed and said, "Exactly what I said. This is your room. You know where the towels and the extra pillows are. You're right next door to Flynn and I'm just down the hall if you need to know where anything else is."

I'm not sure if he heard me. He was staring at me with his underwear still down around his feet and not saying a word. As a matter of fact, he looked catatonic. I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face and still, he said nothing.

"Eric?" I said.

"But I'm ready," he finally said as he blinked. He looked down at Mr. Happy and pointed. "I thought that we were going to make love." He began walking towards me with his underwear still around his feet and Mr. Happy swinging wild and free … poking from underneath that damned shirt.

Trying my best not to laugh, I said, "Maybe so but I didn't promise you anything. You and I can rebuild our relationship from the beginning … start all over. We can use this time to get to know each other again." I danced around him and made my way to the bedroom door.

He held his arms out to me and they were open. "Please," he said. "I'm ready."

I could hold my laughter no longer. In order to not wake Flynn, I placed my hand over my mouth and left his room. Needless to say, he followed me. His arms were wide open and his underwear down around his feet. I looked over my shoulder and there he was; still coming at me looking like a deranged lunatic with his arms wide open and his … thing sticking straight out.

"Eric, no," I said whispered.

"But I'm ready," he whispered back.

I ran into my room and before I could close the door, there he was. I couldn't stop laughing. No one has ever made me laugh as he has. And that smile is so contagious and so beautiful that it touches every part of me. And his eyes can see to my very soul. I can't believe that this is the boy from the second grade. This is the same boy that proposed to be with a blue raspberry ring pop ring. I can't believe that this is the same boy that has grown into the man that is the father of our child. I also can't believe that he is standing at my bedroom door with his drawers down around his feet and with his arms wide open. And I can't believe that after all of these years, he still owns me.

"I love you," I whispered.

He dropped his arms to his side as he quietly closed the door behind him. He took his underwear off completely. He walked over to me and began kissing me and this time, I didn't step away from him. I couldn't because I didn't want to.

As he removed my shirt, I said, "You know that we should wait until we have everything straightened out? It'll be so much easier for everyone if we'd just wait."

He shook his head no. "No, Sookie, I don't and it wouldn't be. Hush," he said. Soon he'd claimed my mouth once again.

"I've missed you so much," I moaned.

Breaking the kiss, he inhaled the scent of my hair and my body. "You smell so sweet. I've always loved your scent. It astounds me that even in the winter months, you always smell of the summer sun. Do you remember how much I love you?"

I leaned into him; his breath and his touch causing goose bumps to appear on my arms. "I remember," I moaned.

The sensations from that simple kiss took my breath away. My knees began to tremble and my nipples hardened as if the whisper of his lips had passed over them. He caught my bottom lip in between his teeth and I was so gone. I closed my eyes and melted into him.

"Open your eyes, lover. I want to see all of you," he said.

And when I opened my eyes, I looked into his as he caressed my face. A soft moan escaped my lips as he touched me. I swear I've never felt such passion from one kiss, from one touch in my entire life. My body trembled and I felt as if was losing myself. I leaned into his hand as the realization that he was back in my life hit me all at one. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I looked at him.

"Don't ever leave me again," I whispered. "The very thought scares me to my heart."

Eric shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm never leaving you again. I give you my word."

Closing my eyes, I tucked my bottom lip in between my teeth as he began kissing his way to my neck. Every part of me was his. I became weak and as if he could feel it happening, he pulled my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I stood on my tiptoes. I began to kiss along his jaw and nibble at his neck. The groans that escaped him, made me want more of him.

He then cupped my ass and pulled me closer to him; causing me to silently cry out in his ear. "Oh, God," I whimpered.

Smiling at me, he moved behind me and started to unclasp my bra. As he was doing it, he kissed my back and shoulders. He pushed the straps from arms and the bra landed on the floor. He stood behind me and continued to kiss my neck as he unbuttoned my jeans. Seconds later, I was completely nude.

He cupped my breasts as he stood behind me; kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear. Whispering, he asked, "What else do you remember about us, lover?"

"I remember loving you. I remember how you loved me. I remember your sweet words. I remember your beautiful smile … your eyes, and the feel of your hands." He began to kiss and nibble at my earlobes. I lifted my arm behind me and hugged him closer to me. "I remember how you make me feel. I remember the feel of your heartbeat against mine."

When he was in front of me once again, he kissed me hungrily, seeking, tasting, and taking.

"You still have it," he said as he kissed my tattoo.

"I'll always have it."

We were soon lying in bed and he had my wrists over my head as he stared down at me. He let his hands trail over my body and I watched his every move. I don't know how I missed it but his thumb was soon brushing against my nub; causing me to cry out.

"Shhh," he said.

Moving against his hand, I nodded my okay. I couldn't stop my hips from rolling or the silent whimpers that escaped me. The more he made love to me with his fingers, the harder it was for me to control what was happening to me. My moans were getting louder and he had no choice but to silence me with his kisses. His mouth covered mine as he made me cum over and over again.

As my ecstasy washed over me, I was soon on top of him; kissing him, loving him.

With Eric underneath me and Mr. Happy still standing tall and peeking from under his shirt, I smiled. I bypassed Mr. Happy as I kissed the insides of my lover's thighs. I stroked him as I peppered kisses over his beautiful manhood. With each kiss, he'd thrust forward.

When I finally took him into my mouth, Eric's hand clenched my hair and his breathing quickened. I flicked my tongue over it. He sat up and watched me. As he watched me, I wrapped my tongue around the head him. His fingers tightened in my hair. He growled as I took him deeper down my throat. I pulled up with only the head in my mouth and without warning, took all of him back into my throat.

"Oh, God," he moaned.

I looked up at him and smiled as I made love to him with my mouth. After a few more thrusts into my mouth, I kissed my way up his body. I slid his shirt up as I kissed and licked his stomach. When I pushed his shirt up so that I could lick his nipples, I saw it.

"My name," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. "You tattooed my name on your chest. When did you do this?"

Pulling me down to meet his mouth, he said, "The day after you left Sweden."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm yours, Sookie. I told you. I've always been yours."

I soon straddling him as I worked his hardness inside me.

"Oh, baby," I groaned as I wrapped my arms around him.

Just as he'd fully entered me, his kiss deepened in order to silence my cries of ecstasy. My body quivered fiercely as I took all of him inside of me. His hands clenched my hips tight as I rolled against on him … feeling him own me, claiming me. I was trying to remain quiet but it was getting harder and harder to do. Breaking the kiss, I rested my forehead against his as he gripped my hips and held me up just high enough so that he fuck me the way that he wanted. He soon gripped my ass in his hands in order to pull me down so that I could meet his thrusts.

"Yes," I moaned over and over again.

His moans were more than I could stand. The more he moaned, I moaned and the harder and deeper he fucked me. Growling through clenched teeth, he put his hands on my shoulders and held me into place as we came together.

As I collapsed on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me and held me; our sweaty bodies glistening as we settled into each other.

"Sookie," he said as she panted.

"Hmmm," I said as I rested my head on his chest and listened to his voice rumbling through me.

"I remember when we first made love and you were pleasing me with your mouth. You were a beginner then. I felt a few scrapes with your teeth but it was great just the same. But now, you're fantastic. Where did you learn to do that?"

I laughed. "My old college roommate, Bailey, we used to practice on cucumbers. Good thing too because you are about the size of the cucumber that I practiced on," I said as I blushed. "My first deep throat. How was it?"

Laughing, he said, "Fucking amazing."

"Thank you," I said as I did a mock bow. Well as much as one can mock bow while lying down.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Other than me, is Alcide the only one that you've been with sexually?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I've dated other men but you and Alcide have been the only men that I've known intimately."

"I really am honored," he said.

I smiled as I returned my head to his chest.

He held me tighter as he rolled us over and onto our sides. He brushed a sweaty strand of hair from my forehead and kissed it. "I never wanted to marry her, Sookie. You're the only woman that I've ever intended to marry; the only one," he said.

"I know but that doesn't matter now," I said. "We are going to get you out of this mess and it'll be as if the marriage to her never existed. So, do me a favor. Don't worry about her or Victor or your dad or any of those other assholes. This is our time."

He kissed me once again.

"Now," I said. "I have to set the alarm because you have to be out of here by the time Flynn wakes up in the morning. It'll be just a second." And it was. As soon as it was set, I was back in his arms. "What are you going to do about clothes for work in the morning?"

He'd closed his eyes and said, "I have some things in my car. I'll bring them up in the morning before Flynn wakes up."

I began to trace my fingers over his chest before speaking again. "Does she know that you're here with us?"

Again he nodded. "She knows."

"I know that she signed the papers but are you sure that you can trust her?" I asked. "What if she …?"

His kiss stopped my words. "She won't go back on her word. She knows what's at stake here." Caressing my face as he said, "Niall has covered all of our bases on that end. Don't worry, Sookie."

"Okay." I was not going to do this. Not tonight. "How did you know that you'd be staying? I could've sent you back to the Peninsula, you know."

"I knew that you wouldn't," he said.

I started to laugh and then I realized that he was right. And then I really started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Us," I said. "This entire situation. I'm sleeping with the boss. You know that we have to be careful. What if the people at work find out? Can you imagine what will be said if anyone finds out about us?"

He looked at me and asked, "Who cares? It's my firm."

"I do," I said. "I just don't want to make waves. I like working there and I don't want the others saying stuff. We have to be careful and I want you to treat me just like you treat everyone else. No special treatment, okay?" I said.

"Are you sure?" he replied.

"Very," I said. "If you have to be hard on me then so be it. I can take it."

I was soon underneath him and he was smirking. "I know that you can," he said.

Our bedroom was filled with my laughter as he peppered me with kisses.


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

 **Sweet Revenge**

 **Hi, everyone. Here is the Thursday chapter. I know that it's late but here it is. I'm not going to be able to post as frequent as I was. My caseload has increased and I'm working longer hours. I will still post on Mondays and Thursdays and if I'm able, I will post a bonus chapter. As always, I want to thank each of you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

 **The characters belong to Ms. Harris but as you all know, the story idea is mine.**

* * *

When the alarm clock woke me up at 7:15, I was in bed alone and I was home alone. According to the note that was left on my nightstand, Eric and Flynn were already gone.

 _Sookie,_

 _Grace called this morning and said that she was running late so I'm on daddy duty today. I'm driving Flynn to school this morning. I let you sleep in because I've scheduled a meeting with you in my office at 10:00. I've already called Einin to let her know that you will be late this morning in order to prepare for your meeting with me. I'll see you then._

 _By the way, I didn't enjoy rushing out of your bedroom so that our daughter wouldn't know that we're in love but we'll work on that later. I did, however, enjoy waking up next you. On a better note, I didn't realize how much I've missed it until this morning. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping. You also snore. Very, very loudly. Very, very,_ very _loudly._

 _I love you,_

 _Eric._

A letter like that would make any woman feel good, right? Well, except for the snoring part … which I don't do. I have never snored a single night in my life but I digress. How can a woman have a bad day after getting a letter like that? Well, any woman isn't me. I expected the day to be clear and beautiful after the vigorous bouts of love making from last night and the love note from this morning.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I was so high on love that I didn't realize that it was raining outside until I'd gone down to the lobby. When I looked outside, it was pouring buckets and buckets of rain. So that I wouldn't have to go back upstairs to get mine, sweet Henry gave me his umbrella to take with me to work. "I can't have my favorite tenant getting sick from the rain. What would I do with myself if I can't see you first thing in the morning?"

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Henry. When Grace arrives, please go with her to my apartment and get my umbrella," I said. "I can't have you catching a cold on my account."

Henry chuckled as he shook his head no. "It's no problem, Ms. Stackhouse." He took his hat off and patted his bald head. "I'm sure that my hairdo will hold up just fine."

I laughed but still insisted that he get the umbrella. "Promise me," I ordered.

"Will do, Ms. Stackhouse."

I hugged Henry before I left for work.

Well, that was at 8:20. Tell me why it's now 10:30 and I'm just getting to the office … in a police car and with a police escort. It normally takes me no more than thirty-five minutes to get to work when I don't have to take Flynn to school but not this morning. This morning there was traffic up the wazoo and to make matters worse, I was rear ended by a cabbie that was talking on his cell phone. The accident only made traffic worse and tempers were flaring and the cops were late. It took the cops forever to get to the scene. The cabbie was blaming me for the accident because he had to take a call from his wife. If I hadn't been in front of him, he wouldn't have hit me. That was the idiot's logic.

Really, asshole? Really?

While he was leaning in my car window, I stared at him while I gave him the finger and rolled my window up slowly. To top it all off, I had to wait for the tow truck to come and get my car. I thought that I was going to have to wait for a cab to take me to the office but one of the nice police officers offered to give me a ride to work.

"I can give you ride if you're in a hurry," Officer Trey Dawson offered.

Smiling at him, I said, "You don't mind? I won't get you into any trouble will I? I'd certainly hate for that to happen because you're doing a courtesy for me."

He began to blush as he shook his head. "No, ma'am," he answered. "It's on the way anyway and I don't mind. What kind of man would I be to leave a beautiful woman sitting alone in her car waiting for a cab? My mama would tan my hide but good."

"Southern gentleman I presume?" I asked.

Tipping his hat to me, he answered, "Born and raised. Savannah, Georgia."

"Nice to meet you, Savannah, Georgia. I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said.

He laughed heartily. "Trey Dawson from Savannah, Georgia."

"Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana. Very pleased to meet you." I touched his arm and batted my eyes and him and said, "I appreciate what you're doing for me so much. Thank you."

"It's what a man does, Ms. Stackhouse."

My smile broadened. "You are so nice."

I suddenly hit by at least three tons of bricks. My daughter was right. I am a flirt.

As I was getting out of my car, he took my umbrella from me and opened it as he held it over my head. He also took my briefcase and carried it for me. When I looked at him, he was still smiling at me. He walked me to the car and held the door open for me as I got into the front seat of the police car. We talked all the way to work. We talked as if we were old friends. The drive was easy and relaxing. My dour mood had been thwarted by Officer Dawson.

Well, when I'd gotten out of the car to go inside, he followed me inside. I turned to look at him to tell him that he doesn't have to come in with me but he began talking. "I'm going to walk with you so that your bosses will know what happened. I know that with the professionals, you have to start work at 9:00." He looked at his watch and said, "It's now 10:30. No one wants the dreaded boss getting on them."

He hasn't seen the dreaded boss. He could get on me whenever he wanted. No. I didn't say it out loud.

I reluctantly agreed with him as we stepped onto the elevator. "You are exactly right."

We rode in silence. He'd glance at me shyly but when I'd look at him, he'd look away. I almost giggled.

Pretty soon, the doors opened and we were on the 40th floor. When we stepped off of the elevator together, all eyes were on us. Instead of going to my office, I walked straight to Toddy's desk. He had that nosy look on his face when he saw Officer Dawson walking with me.

"Mr. Northman has been to your office three times looking for you," he said. "He's called me every ten minutes to see if you've arrived and each time, I've had to tell him no. He's in his office now. Mr. Brigant and Ms. Greenbrier were in there with him but they had to meet with other members of the staff. I told him that I'd let him know as soon as you got here."

I nodded as I handed him my purse and coat to him. Officer Dawson gave him the umbrella. "Will you please let him know that I'm on my way?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder at Officer Dawson and said, "Let's get back on the elevator."

Officer Dawson did as I'd suggested and followed me to the elevator and to Eric's office. His secretary wasn't at her desk so Trey and I had no choice but to make our presence known the good old fashioned way … without an announcement.

I knocked on the door and waited. I looked at Trey and said, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me this morning."

"It's not a problem," he answered.

Just as I turned around to face the door, Eric called out, "Come in."

And we did just that.

Standing at the door with my hands folded in front of me and the cop standing behind me, I said, "Please forgive my tardiness, Mr. Northman. I was in a car accident this morning. That's why I'm late."

Eric's eyes widened with fear as he stood up from his seat. I could see that he wanted to come to me but he stood his ground. It took all of his control for him to remain where he was. "Are you okay, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"I am," I answered.

"The accident wasn't that bad, sir," Officer Dawson stated. "It wasn't her fault. The guy that hit her was on his cell phone and he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Because of the situation, I felt that I'd bring her to work and explain that what happened wasn't her fault. I didn't want Ms. Stackhouse to get into any trouble."

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled.

He returned it right along with another blush.

Eric walked from around his desk and stood in front of the cop and said, "We appreciate you bringing her to work. Your civic duty is done." His blue eyes were as icy and as cold as I've ever seen them. His body emanated power and authority. He oozed raw sexuality. The suit that he was wearing made him look even more vicious than anyone could've ever imagined. I shivered as he glanced at me. And from that simple and quick look, he knew that I wanted him.

I stepped in between them and turned to face Trey and said, "Thank you for your time and what you've done for me, Officer Dawson. If you can give me your card, I'd gladly call your superiors and let them know what you've done for me. I think that your kindness should be rewarded with some type of accolades."

He reached behind him and pulled out his wallet and a card from it. "Here ya go," he said. "I appreciate you doing that for me, though it's not necessary. I was just doing my job. I wanted to bring you here. Also, if you ever need me, my number's on there as well"

I smiled down at the card before looking up at him. "Thank, Officer Dawson."

"You can call me Trey," he said. He began running his hand through his hair. "Look, Ms. Stackhouse, if you're not doing anything later, maybe we can go out to lunch? I'll be in the area." Hurriedly, he added, "If you're not too busy and all."

"She'll be busy," Eric answered for me. "Plus, this isn't the place to be asking her out on a date. She's at work and we have a meeting that's almost an hour behind schedule." He then placed his hand on Trey's arm and turned him towards the door. "I appreciate what you've done. It is greatly appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"But I …," Trey began.

Eric smiled at him as he closed the door in his face.

I was dumbfounded by what had just happened but I said nothing. I walked to the vacant seat that was in front of Eric's desk and sat down. He placed his hand on my shoulder and just stood there for a moment. It was almost as if he had to make sure that I was really there. I placed my hand atop his and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

He acknowledged my words with a nod as he walked to his chair and sat down. With his elbows resting on his desk, he leaned forward and looked at me. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked.

I placed my briefcase next to my chair as I crossed my legs. "I am. And I'm sorry that I worried you. I would've called but I left my cell phone on the side table in the living room and for that I apologize. I'm never this irresponsible and all that I can say is that I will do my best to be here on time in the future."

"Are you sure that you aren't hurt?" The words were strained as they passed his lips.

"I'm okay, Eric," I stressed.

He closed his eyes and exhaled before speaking again. "Was your car damaged beyond repair?" he asked.

"No," I answered as I shook my head. "Most of the damage was to the trunk but I'm fine. The airbags didn't deploy so thankfully I didn't have to go to the hospital. I'm sure that I won't be without a car for long. I'll rent one tomorrow before I come to work."

"Well," he said. He stared at me for a long minute before speaking again. He nodded as if he'd suddenly come to some sort of decision before speaking. "Let's get down to business, shall we? Last week, as you may have heard, I fired a few of the people because of their work performances. I say that because I've also decided to release a couple of your team members based on their performances and because of that, I will be working closely with you. I plan to be actively involved for a while. If that's not a problem," he added.

I stared at him for a minute and let what he'd just said to me sink in. He's fired a couple of members from my team and he's just telling me. "I would love to work closely with you but if I may," I replied.

He gave me a slight nod.

"When did you fire them?"

"Both of them, I fired after Saturday's meeting," he advised.

"Who have you fired?" I asked.

"Selah Pumphrey for one," he replied. "She was extremely unprofessional during our last meeting. She was particularly direct with her flirtations with me. She's also said some uncomplimentary things about you and that caused me to question her loyalty. I believe that if she can't be loyal to her team leader, I will have to question her loyalty to me and this company. I'm not sure that we can rely on her."

I scooted to the end of my seat and said, "She has her ways but she's an excellent attorney, Mr. Northman. She always gives 110%. She's not a slacker and she is loyal. She has had many other job opportunities that have offered her more money and she's always turned them down. She loves working here. If you'd just give her another chance," I began. "I know that she'll more than prove her worth to you. And her flirtations, we can talk that over with her. Please, give her another chance. You won't regret it. I give you my word."

Eric looked at me and smiled. He looked as if he was studying me; as if he was trying to figure out who I am. After some sort of resolution, he leaned forward and hit the intercom button on his phone. "Sophie Ann," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Northman," she answered.

"Is Ms. Pumphrey still in the building?"

"She is," the assistant answered. "She's still in the HR office."

"Send her to my office."

"Yes sir," she replied.

We stared at each other for a while and said nothing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called out.

In walked Sophie Ann with Selah behind her. Selah looked as if she'd been crying. I looked at her hands and she had several wadded Kleenex tissues in them. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Leaning back in his seat and stretching out his legs, he said, "Ms. Stackhouse seems to like you. She has persuaded me to give you another chance."

She looked at me; surprise clearly on her face.

"She said that she believes you to be an excellent attorney and loyal," he said. "Is she correct?"

Selah nodded her. "I am," she whispered. "I love working here. I love my job. This is what I've always wanted to do."

Eric glanced at me before he addressed Selah. "I'll give you one more chance, Ms. Pumphrey but if I find you to be anything less than what Ms. Stackhouse has proclaimed, you won't even realize that you've lost your job. You will remain professional with all of the men in this firm and that includes me. You will dress appropriately and you will act in the same manner. Do you understand?"

"I do," she whispered. "You won't regret this." She looked at me and said, "Thank you so much, Sookie … I mean, Ms. Stackhouse. Thank you."

I smiled at her and said, "I believe in you, Selah. You are an amazing attorney but you do have to make changes in how you present yourself, the way that you carry yourself in the workplace. You have great potential and that is why I've always requested to have you on my team. I've always believed in you. Show Mr. Northman that you deserve this second chance. Don't let me down. Don't make me regret this decision."

She straightened her back as she nodded her head. "I swear to you, Ms. Stackhouse. I won't let you down. You'll have no cause to ever regret what you've done for me. I'll prove it to both of you." She looked at Eric and said, "Thank you." She left his office happier than I've ever known for her to be.

"Thank you," I said to him.

Looking at me he said, "Do you have any questions for me, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"I do not," I answered.

He picked up the pen from his desk and began fiddling with it. Watching it as he made it perform, he said to me, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"I can't say just yet," I answered. "My plans change at a moment's notice."

"Well, they have changed tonight," he said. "I would like to take you out to dinner."

I shook my head no. "People here will talk about …"

Resting his elbows on his desk, he said, "It's only dinner. That's all I want."

I frowned at him … not believing him for a second. "Just dinner?" I asked.

"Just dinner," he confirmed. "And we will talk about the game plans that we need to put into play. I want to take you out to dinner. Oh, and one other thing. I want you to know of the other team member that I've fired. I've fired is Trisha Kelley."

Now that one, I didn't mind. She wasn't too bright. "Okay," I said.

Eric looked at me and smiled. "I guess you're not going to back her?"

Shaking my head, I said, "I am not. I've always wondered how she got her job here."

Dropping the pen on his desk, Eric said, "Okay, then. Now, I hate that I'm making you work past your normal hours but we need to discuss what's expected of us … as a team."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my legs again. Eric watched. "It won't be a problem. Where and what time am I expected to meet you?" I asked.

He flipped through his calendar and sighed. "I'm not sure of the time but I will let you know. I'll send you an email with the information. And since you don't have a car, I'll be driving you to and from work from this point on."

I shook my head. "That's not going to work, Eric. People will talk."

"I don't care what they think," he said. "I will take care of you. You are my woman and you will never have to go without."

I could tell by his tone that there would be no arguing but he was going to get an argument anyway. "As I told you earlier, I will rent a car tomorrow," I said. "I will not be riding with you to work. That is not going to happen."

He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't believe me," I accused.

"Did I say that?" he asked playfully.

"I mean it, Eric."

Still, he smiled.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

He laughed before speaking again. "I will also bring a contract to your office later on this afternoon," he explained. "I want you to read over it and see what you can do to get me out of it."

Scooting to edge of my seat, I asked, "Is this the contract that your mother enslaved you to?"

"It is," he said.

"I'm on it."

"We'll work together on this and we will discuss it over dinner," he said.

"I can't wait."

Eric walked from around his desk and stood in front of me. He offered me his hand and without pause, I took it. He pulled me into his body and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am," I replied as I stared at his chest. "It wasn't a bad accident. He only rear ended me. I'm fine."

Using his forefinger, he lifted my face to his and said, "I'm glad. When you weren't here on time, I was worried about you. I was about to leave to come and look for you. I was afraid."

"I'm okay," I whispered.

When I looked at him, something glimmered in his eyes and I knew what was coming. I licked my lips as I waited and I didn't have to wait for long. He began to nuzzle my mouth with his. A kiss that I believed was going to be sweet and gentle was raw and primal. I responded in kind. He tasted sweet and forbidden. That very kiss made my head spin as I wrapped him tightly in my arms. His hands began to roam over my body. He pulled my blouse from my skirt and snaked his hand underneath as he cupped my breast.

Our moans filled the once silent room.

He lifted me in his arms and carried me to his desk and sat me on top of it as he slid my skirt up. He pried my legs open as he stood between them. The thickness of his erection rested against my thigh. It only made me want him more. I moved against him as my panties began to melt.

He began rubbing himself against the silk of my panties. I tried not to but I whimpered. I reached in between up us as I began to undo his belt.

Eric placed his hands in my hair and pulled loose the bun that I'd worn to work that morning. He lifted his mouth from mine for just a brief moment and said, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're so full of shit," I said as I smiled against his lips. I reclaimed his mouth and opened my legs wider. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I was going to let my boss have his way with me in his office … and on his desk … on a Monday morning. And just as I'd unbuckled his belt and had my fingers on the button to his pants, we were interrupted.

"Mr. Northman." Sophie Ann's voice came over the intercom loud and clear.

With his hand on the back of my neck and his forehead resting against mine, he asked, "What is it Sophie Ann? I'm in a meeting."

She must have heard the frustration in his voice because she cleared her throat and said, "I know, Mr. Northman and I apologize for disturbing you but Mr. Brigant is here to see you. He said that it's very important."

Eric sighed as he pulled me in closer to his body. "Give me a minute, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

After removing his finger from the intercom button, he looked at me and said, "I apologize."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "It's okay." I got down from his desk and pulled my skirt down and fixed my blouse. "This shouldn't have happened. I never should've been in here alone. We're like a couple of horny teenagers," I said as I finger combed my hair. "As soon as our parents are gone, we're racing to get into each other's pants. Ridiculous."

He filled the office with laughter as he made himself presentable. "Are you ready?"

I looked at him and giggled. "I am."

He pressed the intercom button and said, "Send him in, Sophie Ann."

I returned to my seat and waited.

When Niall came into the office, he looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse. You're looking quite lovely this morning. I hope that your Sunday was a good day."

Smiling at him as I stood from my chair, I said, "Thank you, Mr. Brigant and it was. It was absolutely wonderful." I almost blushed. "You're looking quite handsome yourself this morning. Very distinguished."

He bowed slightly and said, "I've always appreciated a compliment from a beautiful young lady."

"Since you two have a meeting, I guess I'll be going." I then bent down and picked up my briefcase. I turned to Eric and said, "Mr. Northman, I will be waiting for your email and the contract."

"I will send them as soon as I'm able," he said. "Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse."

I nodded at both of the men as I left Eric's office. I closed the door and closed my eyes and exhaled. I couldn't help but think that was a close one. Eric and I needed to be more careful. Anyone could catch us and it would not be a good thing. We're supposed to be working for goodness sakes and we were in there pawing at each other. Can you say ridiculous?

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse."

I winced when I heard his voice. I'd know that ingratiating and condescending voice anywhere.

"I didn't know that you worked here," Victor said as he stood from his seat.

I knew that was a lie as soon as he said it.

"It's always a pleasure to see you." He sauntered over to where I was and stood in front of me as he buttoned his jacket.

I smiled at him and gave him a slight nod. "Hello, Mr. Madden. I haven't seen you in quite a while. Ten years isn't quite long enough."

He laughed. "I see that you still have that priceless sense of humor."

I shook my head as I spoke. "I wasn't joking, Mr. Madden."

"Call me Victor," he suggested.

"No," I stated. "Just as always, I prefer Mr. Madden."

Just like the many years before, his lecherous eyes roamed over my body. "It is a pity that we haven't seen each other in ten years," he said. "I'd hoped that the time would soften you to me."

"No."

Again, he laughed. "You are looking very well. Very well, indeed," he replied under his breath. "Time has been extremely kind to you, my dear. You look like the same teenager from those many years ago. If I were only a few years younger, I'd take my chances and ask you to be my wife."

"I would have to decline the offer, Mr. Madden," I said. "If you don't mind, I have to get back to my work."

I tried stepping around him but he stopped me. "So soon?" he asked.

"Yes. Excuse me," I said.

Sophie Ann looked over at us from the corner of her eye but said nothing.

"Don't be rude," Victor said. "There's no cause for it. I just wanted to know how you and Eric are getting along. Is it as if time never stopped for the two of you? I recall how you two used to be so much in love."

I wasn't sure if Freyda had told Victor what Eric made her do or if she's stayed quiet so I stayed as neutral as possible. I couldn't give anything away.

Looking into his eyes, I said, "Mr. Northman and I are getting along fine. I work for him. There is no reason for you to question what's going on with me and Eric. I know that he is married to your daughter. I know where I stand with him and I respect the sanctity of a true and loving marriage. I would never try to take a man away from a woman that he truly loves."

Something passed over Victor's face but I couldn't tell what it was.

I smiled at him and said, "I am with someone that loves me and I'm happy. He's happy. Now, if you'll excuse me." Again, I tried to step around him and he wouldn't let me. He obviously wasn't done talking to me.

"Ahh," Victor said. "He told you that he's married, did he?"

I shook my head no and said, "Your daughter took it upon herself to come into my office to tell me; though she had no reason to do that." I was almost sure that he was fully aware of what his daughter had done. I can almost damn well guarantee it.

"I see," he said. He continued to ogle me. A chuckle escaped him. "Is that why you took the restraining order out against her?"

See?

I crossed my arms in front of me as I stared into his eyes. "No," I answered. "Her jealousy got the better of her and she attacked me. I had no choice. I don't feel safe around her." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I felt that keeping her away from me was in my best interests. She seems to be quite violent when she doesn't get her way." I shook my head in disappointment. "I guess she's never been taught manners and respect."

Victor reached out touch me but he thought better of it after I said what I had to say. "I'd hate to take one out on you, Mr. Madden, but I will. Touch me and you will regret it."

A lecherous smile played across his crooked mouth.

"Now, if you don't mind," I repeated.

Victor didn't budge. "Since you and Mr. Northman are no more than friends, you won't mind meeting me for lunch this afternoon." He reached out to touch me once again but quickly put his hand back into his own space. "I'm sure that there's a lot that we need to catch up on."

"No, there isn't" I assured him.

He stepped in closer to me. "If you think about it, I'm sure that you can think of something for us to talk over. I'll give you a few hours to think it over." He then winked at me.

That's when I noticed Sophie Ann reach over on her desk and press the button to Eric's office. I took that as my queue to speak.

"Mr. Madden, I would appreciate it if you'd let me go," I said. "There's nothing for us to talk over … ever. I've said all that I have to say. Now, leave me alone."

"Oh no, sweet girl," Victor said. "There's a lot that you and I can talk over … or do."

That's when Eric's office door swung open and there he was. His hulking frame stood in the door as he stared Victor down. "Get away from her," he ordered. "She has nothing for you."

Niall was soon standing next to him. "Victor, you should have enough of harassing the young ladies in the workplace. I would think that you've suffered enough damage from your overactive libido." He then looked at me and said, "Ms. Stackhouse, we will see you tonight at dinner in order to discuss your new job title."

Remaining cool, I said, "Thank you, Mr. Brigant."

I looked at Victor and he had a look of pure rage on his face. I'd never seen anyone look so angry. All the while glaring at Eric, he said to me, "Congratulations, Ms. Stackhouse. I hope that your new job suits you."

I couldn't help but wonder what he knew or what he thinks he knows.

"Thank you."

Niall reached out for me and took my hand. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will perform excellently as Mr. Northman's business attorney. I will be working closely with you at all times but know this, young lady. We have no doubts in your abilities."

Though I was surprised at what he'd just said to me, I remained as calm and as even as ever. Still holding onto Niall's hand, I acknowledged his statement. "I appreciate the faith that you and Mr. Northman have in me. I will do my best to not let you down."

Eric stood in front of Victor the entire time … never taking his eyes off of him. "Your record is impeccable, Ms. Stackhouse," he said. "I'm sure that our faith in you hasn't been misplaced."

"I'm sure it hasn't," Victor retorted.

I released Niall's hand before addressing Eric. I stood by him and said, "I will go above beyond to make sure that you and your businesses are safe. You have my word."

Eric nodded curtly; still eyeballing Victor.

"This will be the last week that you will be working closely with your team," Niall stated. "We will send out an email later today making everyone aware of the changes that will be taking place."

Another surprise.

"Okay," I said. I looked at my watch before speaking again. "I have to be going. I have a meeting in the next thirty-minutes for which I have to prepare. If there's nothing else?"

"You may go," Eric said.

"Good day, Ms. Stackhouse, "Victor snarled.

Niall bowed ever so slightly to me.

I returned the gesture.

My heart swelled with pride and eagerness. My day has gotten better already. I can't wait to take Victor Madden down. He'd stolen ten years of our lives and he was going to pay with his. I was going to make sure of it.

"Revenge is mine," I said as I walked towards the elevator. "And it's going to be sweet."


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

 **It's Never Just Dinner**

 **I have received the greatest compliments on the improvement of my writing since I've started writing these stories on Fanfiction and I want to thank each of you so very much.**

 **AnkechiShade, your compliment was just wonderful. And thank you for sticking around to see the improvements.** **Korkiebugg, your compliment was just as wonderful. Your compliments and the encouragement make me so very happy; especially after the days that I have at work.** **I appreciate each and every one of you so very much. Because you read, you give me confidence. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I can't say it enough. So I'll say it one more time. Thank you.**

 **I'd also like to thank new reader ELW1 for hopping on board and enjoying the story. And here is the answer to your question. Their tattoos read 'Yours'.**

 **And if this chapter is riddled with errors, please let me know so that I can go back through and correct them. I'm going to go through my past chapters and do error corrections this weekend. Thank you.**

 **The story idea is mine but the characters belong to Ms. Harris. I'm so glad that she allows us to keep our favorite couple alive.**

* * *

My meeting with Quinn started right on time. If there's one thing that I can say about that man, it's that he believes in punctuality and hard work. And I have to confess, I'm going to miss working with him. If truth be known, he is my right hand. I can always depend on him. He's always made me so very proud because of the pride that he takes in his work. Take today for instance. I've never been prouder of him.

As I read over the documents that Quinn gave to me, I nodded my approval. I was very happy with what he had given me and it was outstanding work. It's more than obvious that he'd spent his entire weekend working on this evidentiary report. His work was so fantastic that I felt that we could get this presented to Sam when he arrives on Thursday and have it closed by the end of the meeting.

"Great discovery, Quinn," I said as we went over the damaging information that he'd found about our client's enemy. "I'm more than sure that Mr. Merlotte is going to be pleased with what you've learned. This is positively the break that we've needed. From who and where did you learn this information?"

"A former lover of Mr. Braxton's," Quinn began. "She shared that Arlo Braxton has been after Sam since they were kids. Debbie, the former lover, gave me the entire story. Arlo believes that Sam ruined his entire life. Debbie said that it all started with a fifth grade class presidential election. She said that he was running against Sam and he was winning. Arlo was winning by a landslide but Sam came to school the day of the election and his mother announced to the class that Sam's Meemaw had died during the night and he's been feeling really bad about it. She asked the kids to be extra nice to him since he may cry a little during the day. She said that Sam's mom said that he and his Meemaw were very close. She said that as Sam's mom talked, Sam cried."

I shook my head because I didn't get it. "Why would that ruin Arlo's life?"

He began to laugh. "Because Sam won," he exclaimed. "The kids were extra nice by electing Sam as their elementary school class president. When Sam won that election, Arlo had an outburst. He said that Sam should've stayed at home instead of coming to school. Because that didn't happen, he believed that the cosmos turned everything around in Sam's favor.

"Sam was the quarterback all through middle and high school. Sam won a full scholarship to UNLV. Sam found the perfect job as soon as he graduated college before he'd opened his restaurant. Sam hit the lottery for $8,000,000.00. Sam has married the woman of Arlo's dreams. Nicole Wright, that's Sam's wife. She's the woman that Arlo wanted but Sam got her because of circumstance. They have a beautiful family and it's all because Sam won the class election in elementary school."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I felt the same way," Quinn clarified as he stared at me. "During the fifth grade election, Arlo had made posters that read, ' _Be a Smartie and Vote for Arlo_ '. He'd even passed out smarties to his classmates. He just knew that he'd won but he lost and it was all because of Sam Merlotte's Meemaw. A fifth grade election destroyed his life. Arlo believes that if Sam's Meemaw hadn't died, Sam wouldn't have won. He would've won and he would be living the life that Sam lives."

I had to laugh at the complete nonsense of it all and that's what made it all seem like a true story. It was too ridiculous for it not to be true.

I must have had an unbelieving look on my face because Quinn had his hands up in the 'I surrender' motion. "It's all true. I couldn't make this up."

I laughed as I continued to listen to Quinn explain how he discovered this information.

"Anyway," he continued. "I want to thank you for scaring the hell out of me Saturday. I got all of this information because of you."

That stopped my laughter quite abruptly. "Me?"

"Yeah," he said. "I decided not to send the private investigator out. I went back out there on the trail and began asking questions. I left for Louisiana not an hour after our meeting. Your comment of secrets not staying hidden was what pushed me."

He didn't realize that truer words had never been spoken.

Quinn continued on. "I stopped looking for what was on the surface. I decided to dig into the dirt. And lucky me, I got all of this information from Debbie."

"Had anyone spoken with her in the past?" I asked. I began to flip through the papers and I couldn't recall seeing her name. "I haven't seen her name in any of the reports."

"We tried talking with her but she'd never do it," he said. "She talked this time because he betrayed her. He called off their Christmas wedding and then he dumped her for her sister. It seems that they were having an affair the entire relationship. The sister got pregnant when Debbie wouldn't until after they were married.

"Ah," I said. "Motivation."

"Right?" he agreed. "So when I came around asking questions this time, she gave me everything that she had … except for the money. He'd left $100,000 and all of his plans at her house and in her safe. I asked her how she'd gotten it all. She said that when he'd left her, he left everything behind. He told her that whatever was left behind, she could have. He was never coming back. I'm under the impression that he didn't realize that he'd left this stuff behind. She didn't want those plans. She said that she's been waiting for someone to come back around and question her about their relationship."

I asked, "Why would she wait?"

"Because she didn't want to seem like a bitter ex-girlfriend," he stated.

Made perfect sense to me. "Smart move," I said.

"Yep," Quinn agreed. "She said that she'd told Arlo several times to let the past go but he wouldn't do it. Debbie Pelt, the ex, she said that she knew that someone would come back around sooner or later. She wants him to lose everything. She wants to do whatever she can to make sure that happens. She said that she wants Arlo and Jannalynne to suffer. And it looks like she's going to get what she wants."

"She is a woman scorned," I replied.

"At least they can't use it against her," he countered.

"And they would try."

"And get this," he said as he pulled out another slip of paper. "She gave me this. These are his coconspirators. They were working at Sam's restaurant as they spied for Arlo. It looks as if we've gotten the whole lot of them in one fell swoop."

"Excellent job, Quinn. You've outdone yourself this time."

Quinn was very proud as he smiled down at me. "I worked all weekend on this. I didn't want to be sent out with my ass in my hands the way that Trisha was. And I heard that she was fired today." He cocked his head to the side and said, "Brutal."

"No excuses," I reminded him. "We've come too far for someone on our team to use the ' _we've only had the case for a week_ ' as a reason to hand in half-assed work. But you, John Quinn, you've outdone yourself." I patted him on the back as I looked at his work. "You have done an outstanding job. I'm very proud of you."

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at me. "Thanks, Ms. Stackhouse."

"And since you've done such a phenomenal job and sacrificed what remained of your weekend for the team, I think that you should be the one to present your findings to Mr. Merlotte when he comes to the office on Thursday. You're also going to be the one to contact Mr. Braxton's attorneys. Make sure that they are here as well on Thursday and on time. Let them know that we will not tolerate their tardiness this time. We will bill them $100 for every minute that they're late." I nodded my head once again. "I think that you will lead this."

Quinn said nothing.

I looked up at him and nodded my approval. "As a matter of fact, I _know_ that's it's exactly what we're going to do. You _will_ lead this."

His arms fell down by his side. "Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Very," I said. "You did the work. You found the evidence. You will close it out. This baby is yours."

Quinn was so excited that he yelled out in excitement. "Woooo! Thank you so much, Ms. Stackhouse. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. You don't know how much this means to me." He tried stifling a yawn as he celebrated his opportunity.

"How much sleep did you get this weekend?" I asked.

"Not much," he answered. "I just got back in this morning. I came straight to work. And don't try and send me home. I took a nap on the way here from the airport. I'll sleep tonight."

It never occurred to me that he hadn't slept much at all. "I've never been one to force vacation on anyone but you should go home," I suggested. "Get some sleep and start fresh tomorrow morning. There's nothing big going on today."

He shook his head no. "I'm good. If it gets to that point, I'll let you know."

He's really dedicated. I like that. I stared at Quinn's happy face as an idea struck me. "What I'm about to tell you must stay between us. Confidentiality is very important."

He rested his backside against my desk as he stared at me. "You have my word," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm an attorney."

"Things are about to change in the firm as far as positions go … my position. I will no longer be over this team. Because of your loyalty and hard work, I think that you should take my place. You've been with this firm from the very beginning and you're an amazing attorney. Would you be interested in taking the position of head attorney in this department?"

He stood tall as his mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I'm sure that once I speak with Einin, Mr. Northman and Mr. Brigant they will agree with my selection. You deserve this chance." I placed my hand on his arm. "Are you up for this? If not …"

I never got to finish my sentence. Quinn had me in his arms and was spinning me around. I was laughing when Quinn finally put me down. His joy was a beautiful thing.

"Thank you so much, Sookie," he said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I can't believe that this is happening. You would really do this for me?"

"I would."

He hugged me once more. "I won't let you down."

As I patted his back, I could feel someone watching us and I when I looked at that someone, I could tell that he was not happy with what he was seeing. I was right. If anything, he was downright pissed.

Eric was standing at the door watching us and it would have been nice if he was pissed. He was something a whole lot more. "Ahem," he said as he glowered at Quinn.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman," Quinn said when he looked in the direction of the doorway. "We've just finished up the Merlotte case and Ms. Stackhouse is so impressed with what I've done that she's going to let me present the findings to him. Isn't this great?"

"Yes it is," he said.

If Quinn noticed Eric's irritation at all, he ignored it. He returned his focus back to me. "I want to thank you, Ms. Stackhouse. By giving me this opportunity, you don't know what you've done for me and my family. My wife is going to be calling you, you know?"

Rashida was always calling me about something dealing with Quinn. "I know."

His smile broadened. "How can I ever repay you?"

Not letting Eric's jealousy destroy my good mood, I placed hand on Quinn's arm and said, "Just keep doing great work and that's payment enough." I picked his work up from my desk and handed it to him. "Clean up the edges and meet me in the conference room at 9:00 Thursday morning."

He took the folder from me and almost jumped. "I will. Thank you."

"Congratulations, Mr. Quinn," Eric replied.

"Thanks," he exclaimed. Quinn was so pleased with himself that he'd actually patted Eric on the arm when he walked past him. Now that made me giggle. Eric even smiled a little.

Once Quinn was gone, I returned to my desk and sat down. I began typing an email for my team to let them of the outstanding work that Quinn has done and that he will be the one to present his findings to Mr. Merlotte but they too, will be with us in the conference room. I praised Quinn to his fellow co-workers. I told them that his determination and drive are the reason that we will be able to settle this case for Mr. Merlotte. I ended it by telling them to give him his congratulations and thanks.

"Mr. Northman?" I said as I read over the email for my team. "I want to talk to you later about John Quinn and a possible promotion as lead attorney in this department. We can discuss it later if that's not a problem."

"It won't be."

"Good."

"Sookie?" Eric said just as I sent the email.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Mr. Northman."

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at me. "Have you found someone that can watch after Flynn while we are working late tonight?"

I frowned at him. "I thought that you said that it was just going to be dinner."

He chuckled and said, "It's never just dinner, is it?"

He sighed as he closed the door behind him when he came into my office. Before sitting down, he dropped a huge file onto my desk without any explanation. He then went and sat down on the couch as he leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. That's when I saw the eighteen-year-old boy from ten years ago sitting in his den. He was told that we couldn't be together anymore then. My heart was pounding in my chest as I wondered what devastating news he'd been told today.

Were the separation papers illegal? Was he going to have to stay married to her? Does have to go back to Sweden? Will he have to cut all contact with Flynn? With me?

I immediately went over to sit with him. I placed my hand on his back as I did my best to keep my voice strong. "What's up?"

He turned to face me and smiled. "The contracts that you and Niall are going to be working on, you'll have to get started on it as soon as possible. I have some issues with the contracts and I need a fresh pair of eyes to read them over for me." He used his head to point at the huge folder on my desk. "Niall and I have been working on this for a little over five years now. We've found just enough but we need more."

I looked at the folder that was sitting on my desk. "What is it that you're in search of?"

"We need to get them, the Maddens, for fraud. Several amendments in the contract have been manipulated and broken but the fucking non-existent loopholes are making it harder and harder for us to stop them." He ran his hand through his hair once again before resting his head on the back of the couch. "I can't read any more of it because I'm getting frustrated and that's keeping me from staying focused."

I got up from the couch and called Pam from my desk phone … which I had to do four times. I stared out into the busy city as the phone rang incessantly. She didn't answer the first, second, or third call. She knows that I will call until she answers. Which she finally decided to do.

She answered the phone in a huff. "I'm eating Amelia right now. What the fuck to do you want?"

Why did I have her on speaker phone?

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You've interrupted my meal."

Why is she still on speakerphone?

"That's all fine and dandy and it's _waaay_ too much information," I replied. "I just need a favor. A really huge favor."

"Yes," she said. "I'll keep Flynn tonight."

"Hey, Pam" Eric called out.

"Hey, E," she said. "We must do lunch while you are here. Call me later."

"Will do," he said.

"Now," she said. "Sookie, I have to go. I have better things to do. Like eating my wife."

And yes. She's still on speakerphone.

"Pam!" I scolded. I'll never understand why such a beautiful woman has such a nasty mouth. "Please be more careful of that you say. And how did you know that I needed you to look after Flynn? I could've needed something else for all you know."

"Whenever you call me during working hours, it's always to watch Flynn. You're either working late or you're going to be doing something else and since Eric is back in town, I can assume you're going to be fucking." I could almost see her shrugging her shoulders. "I'll watch her."

Eric was looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Vulgarity is not an admirable trait."

"Deal with it," she said.

"Oh," I added. "You know that she has …"

Cutting me off, she said, "I will take her to her piano lessons too. Now, can I get back to making love to my wife?"

"Yes, you _may_ ," I said.

"Fucking grammar Nazi," she mumbled as she hung up.

I put my phone back onto the desk and picked up the folder. It weighed about as much as Flynn did when she was born. "What in the hell is in here?" I mumbled.

I sat down at my desk and began to read. And it was the most fascinating contract I'd ever read in my life. Everything that you'd ever thought could be put into a contract was put into this contract. There were rules and guidelines that could not be broken under any circumstances. The penalties were ridiculous. I flipped through more of the file and there were financial ledgers and receipts dated back to years before I was even thought of. What was this and how soon could I get started on it?

"Can you do it?"

I jumped when I looked up and saw Eric standing behind me; leaning over my shoulder. I'd forgotten that he was in here. "You scared me half to death." I looked back down at the file and nodded. "Yeah. I can do this. This is fascinating." I then glanced at him over my shoulder. "I'd like to get started on this as soon as possible. How soon do you need this?"

"As soon as you can get started," he said.

I nodded my okay. "I will get started on this tonight. Shoot, I can get started on this now. This is going to be …"

His kiss cut off my sentence. He then twirled my chair around dropped to his knees in front of me. He gripped me by my hips and pulled by body towards his; sliding my skirt up along the way.

Still kissing me, he said, "I want to finish what we'd started earlier this morning … if you don't mind."

I hit the intercom button on my phone. "Todd, I'm in a meeting. I don't want to be disturbed."

"You got it," he said … sounding as oblivious as ever to what I'd just told him.

I turned back to Eric and shook my head no as to reply to his earlier statement. "I don't mind at all."

As I sat up, I reached forward and began undoing his belt and pants. I released my lover's manhood from his pants as I positioned myself in my seat so that he could properly finish what he'd started. And that's what he did. He ripped my panties from my body as he kissed his way from my thighs to my nub. I sank deep into my seat as he placed my legs over his shoulders and made love to me with his mouth.

My moans erupted and he licked and kissed me in ways a man has never licked and kissed me. He was driving me to the edge of distraction. His mouth devoured every part of me. His hands caressed my sensitive nipples through my silk blouse. I began to lose control as I arched up to meet his mouth.

"More," I whimpered.

And that's what he did. He inserted his fingers inside of me and my body tensed. I could hold back no longer. He thrusted his tongue and fingers deep inside of me as I came over and over again.

And just like that, he was inside of me. I knew that I was in heaven. I knew that he was mine and I am going to keep it that way forever. He slowly slid into me. It was torturous and gentle all at the same time. The feel of him taking me slowly … inch by inch … it was splendid.

As his thrusts became more and more heated, I reached behind me and gripped the back of my chair. He spread my legs wider and he owned me, every inch of me. I wanted more and more him.

"Fuck me, Eric," I whimpered.

He lifted me from the chair and bent me over the desk as he willingly gave me what I wanted … what I'd begged of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he nibbled at my ear. "Mine," he growled.

"Yes," I declared loudly. "I'm yours!"

He turned my face to his as he kissed and fucked me. Saying into my mouth, he said, "Cum for me, Sookie."

The orgasm ravaged my body and mind. The feel of Eric inside of me … with me … overtook me. I was gone. I am his and there was no turning back.

"Oh, Sookie," he whispered as he came with me … kissing me … holding me tighter into his body.

Once we were both spent, his body rested gently on mine as I rested on the desk. I began to chuckle. "I can honestly say that this is a first," I said.

"What is?" Eric asked as he showered me with kisses.

"I've never had sex in my office."

He laughed and because he was still inside of me, he was hitting that special spot. I could feel myself tighten around him once more. And because of it, he was about to start up again. "No," I proclaimed. "I have work to do and you need to get out of here. Get up. I need to go and wash up."

When he removed himself from my body, I walked to my personal bathroom to clean myself up as quickly and as best as I could. I fixed my clothes and my hair and hoped like hell that I at least looked a little like I did before he entered my office.

Once I was done, I had a clean cloth for him as well when I returned to my office. Soon after, Eric was cleaned, dressed and sitting on the couch. Once again, he looked just like the cat that ate the canary … arrogant bastard. "I love you, Sookie," he said. "And I'm keeping these." He put my shredded panties in his pocket.

"You love that I can't say no to you," I lightheartedly replied as I returned to my desk to.

"True," he said. He'd opened his mouth to say more but he didn't get a chance to say it. We had company.

"Sookie," Todd said as he barged into my office and walked straight to my desk.

Obviously, he was still oblivious to my previous order of not disturbing me.

"Here are the files from the Cunningham case. Einin told me to bring these to you. She said that you needed to prepare to meet with Judith Cunningham in three weeks. She is just too much for me to handle today but not too much. She has calmed down a little. I guess." He shook his head and sighed as he looked at me. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. "What have you been doing in here? You look different."

"Todd," I began.

His mouth fell open and he placed his hand over his mouth. "What have you been doing in here?" he whispered. His eyes widened. "Have you been having phone sex?" His mouth was soon as wide as his eyes before speaking again. "Or did you have sex?"

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open from surprise. I was completely stunned.

"It was that Viking, wasn't it?" he asked. He shook his head in disappointment. "You lucky, lucky girl. I am so jealous of you. I guess my hopes and dreams are not meant to come to pass. I'd hoped that he'd abruptly turned gay. I'll bet it was just delicious, wasn't it? He is wicked hot. Oh, did you get to tell him that you still love him? I hope that you did since you're having sex with him … I'm assuming. Unless you choose to tell me different." Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "Are you going to tell me different?"

I glimpsed over at Eric and the leer on his face was noticeable and nauseating.

"Come, Sookie," he said. "Tell me. You know that I have that acute nosiness thing going on." Then a look came over his face. "I thought that you were in a meeting. I wasn't really paying attention because Einin was talking my ears off of my beautiful head." He suddenly shook his head no. "Wait, I didn't see anyone leave."

"No," I said. "You didn't see anyone leave because he's still here." I pointed at the couch and said to Todd, "I'd like for you to meet Eric Northman."

Todd turned to see Eric sitting on the couch and I have to tell you, it's the first time I'd ever seen him mortified. He was as white as a sheet and I'm sure he would've fallen over dead from a heart attack if he hadn't been worried with breaking a nail.

"Eric this is my big mouthed and soon to be fired assistant, Todd James."

Eric walked over to Todd and offered him his hand in greeting. "I'm thrilled to meet you, Mr. James. And I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. I'm not gay but thanks for the compliment."

Todd didn't know what to say. He'd opened his mouth to speak but only a squeak emerged and that was good enough for me.

Eric buttoned his suit jacket as he turned to face me. His eyes were sparkling and his smile was absolutely smug and filled with conceit. He then did something that I didn't expect. He walked over to me and kissed me … passionately.

I wanted more but I stepped away from him as I cleared my throat. I steered the conversation back to work. "Are we still meeting tonight in order to discuss the files that you gave me?"

"We are," he clarified. "Meet me in my office tonight at 5:00. We're going to dine at Le Bernardin. You're riding with me."

I shook my head at Eric's order. "I'm going to take a cab to the restaurant. I told you that I don't want people talking about us."

"And I told you …"

"And I told you no," I interjected. "I will meet you at the restaurant at 7:00."

Todd was still standing there with his mouth agape.

Smiling, Eric said, "I'll meet you there at 7:00."

Todd's mouth was soon even wider.

"There's also another issue that I want to discuss with you," Eric stated.

I sighed as I nodded.

"It's never just dinner, is it, lover?" he asked as he caressed my cheek.

"Never," I mumbled. "I'll be there at 7:00. Good afternoon, Mr. Northman."

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse," he said as he kissed me once more. He walked past Todd and said, "Good evening, Mr. James and by the way. It was better than delicious." He looked at me and winked before leaving. Todd's eyes followed Eric out of the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Todd; waiting for him to acknowledge me and explain why he said what he'd said and why he'd charged into my office without knocking. I wanted an explanation and I wanted it now.

He finally looked at me; surprise had taken the place of embarrassment.

"Did he kiss you … in front of me?"

I refused to answer him. "Why did you do that?" I shouted. "Why did you say that? Why did you just barge in here? You never do that, Todd. Why did you decide to do it today? Do you realize that he's my boss?"

Todd was still smiling. He covered his mouth with his painted fingers and began to shriek. "I realize that he's your _lover_. You're in love and you two are back together! After ten years, you've found your way back to each other. Isn't this fantastic?" He ran over to me and hugged me.

I smiled into his shoulder.

He released me and said, "I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy and you look so happy. It brings _me_ so much happiness to see you like this. Oh!" he exclaimed. He placed one hand to his chest and fanned his face with the other. "I think I'm going to cry. I can't wait to get home and tell Douglas. He's going to be so excited. And he was utterly captivated with your love story. This is going to send him over the moon." He did a little skip as he giggled.

I wanted to be pissed at him but his genuine joy for me caused me to forget my anger. The tears that welled up in his eyes worked in his favor as well. I wanted to write him up but I've since changed my mind. Because he was right, my anger soon dissipated into awareness. I am happy. Having Eric back in my life is one of my greatest joys. I wouldn't change it for anything in this world.

Softening my eyes, I said to Todd, "I am happy. I haven't been this happy with a relationship in a very long time. Things aren't what I expected them to be but we can get through it. There are no obstacles that are stronger than we are."

"You say some of the most loving things," Todd said. "Why can't I be straight and you be my love story? I would be on cloud nine listening to your loving words."

"And you're fabulous and wonderful," I added.

"Most definitely," he agreed. "Well, let me get back to work. And don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I won't tell a soul. Except for Douglas. He is my boyfriend after all." He turned to leave but yelled out, "Wait!"

I jumped and asked, "Why, Toddy?"

"Sorry," he said. "I have one question."

"Okay?"

" _Was_ it delicious?"

"Get out, Todd!" I said as I laughed. "I have work to do and I'm sure you have quite a bit to do yourself. Now, go."

He had the gall to pout. "Look, if I finish up will you spill. I told you that I suffer from …"

"An acute case of nosiness," I finished. "I know."

"Are you …?"

"Go!"

He flitted out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

I stared at the door and said, "It was so delicious."

The door swung open and Todd said, "I knew it!"


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

 **Reality is a Bitch, is She Not?**

 **Just under the wire. I had a late night at work and I didn't think that I'd have it edited before Thursday was over but I did it, dammit! I did it! I hope that you all enjoy it. And this is finally Eric's POV. Let me know what y'all think. I hope to get a bonus chapter posted this weekend but I have to work. I get no Labor Day vacation**

 **Goodnight all and I hope that y'all enjoy.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

After leaving Sookie, Eric was in a great mood. It was great to be able to kiss her in front of her assistant. He didn't want to hide that he is in love with her but he understood her reasoning for not wanting to flaunt their relationship in front of others. He would never have kissed her in front of Selah or Quinn. Not even Einin or Niall for that matter. He did it front of Todd because it filled his heart to know that Sookie has shared with her assistant want he means to her. He wanted Todd to know that he feels the same way about Sookie. He wanted them all to know how happy she's made him. And that's what he did. In a subtle manner.

He was whistling when he stepped onto the elevator. He made small talk with the others that were on the elevator. He even cracked a couple of jokes. He patted a few people on their backs. He was laughing heartily when he emerged from the elevator. He was in such a good mood that he winked at Sophie Ann on his way to his office. He was about to ask her how her lunch went but the look of worry that was on her face stopped him dead in his tracks.

Just as usual, when he's not with Sookie or Flynn, the emotion left his face. His eyes were cold and hard. "What's going on?" he asked her.

Pointing at his office, she whispered the words, "Victor's here. He came back."

"How long?" he grumbled.

"He's been here for over an hour," she specified. "I tried to get him to wait out here but he wouldn't listen to me. He inquired of your whereabouts. I didn't tell him that you were with her. Here," she said as she opened her bottom desk drawer. She handed him an aluminum foil swan. "I told him that you had an important meeting with a prospective client. I also remotely shut down your computer before he went into your office. You'd forgotten to shut it down when you met with Niall earlier."

She placed her aging hand on Eric's and said, "Remember to remain calm while you are with him. You know how he likes to agitate you when Niall's not around. Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Eric. It's just something else that he will try to use against you."

"I'll do as you suggest," he said. "I give you my word."

"Good." She patted his hand. "Now make me proud and behave yourself."

Eric leaned down and kissed Sophie Ann's cheek. "I will. You're too good to me," he said. "I don't know what I've done to have you with me all of these years but I am appreciative. You have been a Godsend to me."

She looked astonished at his words. "There's no such thing as being too good to you. I'm good to you because you're a good man. You deserve to be treated as I treat you. Your mom would be proud of the man that you've become."

A look appeared on Eric's face and Sophie Ann rapidly changed the subject.

"And since you believe that I've been too good to you, I want to know if I can have Friday off so that I can go and see Adele in concert. I'd really love to take Peter. It's our anniversary and he loves Adele. I feel that if given the chance, he'd leave me for her." She winked at Eric and asked, "What do you say? Can I get Friday off?"

His bountiful laugh filled the air. "Yes," he replied. "And because you're too good to me and because it's your anniversary, I'll even get you backstage passes. I'll have them sent to your house tonight. How does that sound?"

Sophie Ann cheered as she jumped up from her desk chair. She threw her arms around his neck and thanked him over and over again. " _You_ are too good to me, Mr. Northman! Do you have any idea how much Peter is going to love that?" she exclaimed. "How can I ever thank you?"

That's when Eric's office door came open.

Sneering at Eric, Victor said in his usual self-righteous and oily way, "I see that you're fucking everyone but my daughter." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Eric and his assistant. "You can't love my daughter but you can love on a woman that's old enough to be your mother." He shook his head and laughed as he looked down at the floor. "I've always known that you have mother issues but this is just taking things a little too far." He laughed loudly at his attempt at a joke.

Sophie Ann has always been a soft spoken woman and she remained a soft spoken woman even after Victor's comment. She returned to her seat and bowed her head. She began going through files as tears stung her eyes.

Eric placed his hand on her shoulder as he glared at Victor. "She deserves your respect, Victor, and you will give it to her. You will not come into my office and disrespect her or anyone else. You owe her an apology."

Victor only stared.

Eric waited.

Sophie Ann sniffled.

Victor snorted and gave a mock bow to Sophie Ann. "I apologize," he said. "It was all said in jest."

Neither Eric or Sophie Ann believed him but instead of arguing with him, she accepted his apology. "I am fine."

"Will you be okay?" Eric asked her.

She nodded her head as she continued doing her paperwork.

Eric knew that he would get nothing else out of Sophie Ann until after Victor left the building. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking to his office with Victor following him.

Once inside, Eric slammed the door behind him. "Sit down," he ordered.

Victor took the seat behind Eric's desk but the growl from Eric helped him to realize his blunder. "My mistake," he said with an emphatic laugh. "I'd presumed that you meant that I could take any seat that I wanted." He decided to take the seat in front of Eric's desk instead. "I can't believe that you've opened a law firm."

"It doesn't matter," Eric replied as he walked to his desk.

He smiled at Eric's words. "What doesn't matter?"

"What you believe. It doesn't matter. It's never mattered." Eric was angry but he remained calm just as Sophie Ann told him to.

His nemesis chuckled at the comment. "I had no idea that you were interested in dabbling in the world of law."

Eric said nothing.

"Is it because of Sookie?"

Eric placed the aluminum swan on his desk as he took his rightful place at his desk. "We're not friends. We don't do idle chit chat. Why have you returned, Victor? Niall has given you your monthly stipend. There's no reason for you to be here. Have you used up all of your allowance already?" He smiled as he cocked his head to the side and stared at his nemesis. "Hookers can be quite costly. Maybe if you were a better man, you wouldn't have to resort to paying for a woman's company."

Victor didn't see the humor in any of what Eric said to him so he ignored it all together. He proceeded to speak on the reason for his visit. "I'm here because of my daughter. She called me not too long ago and she was extremely upset but first I'd like to give my condolencenses on your poor father's demise. I hear that he couldn't afford the medical care that he needed but I believe differently. What about you?"

A slight smile appeared on Eric's face as he remained quiet.

Victor noticed. "I see that you're not torn up over it."

"Freyda?"

He leaned back in his seat as he stared at the young man that sat before him. "Yes, my daughter. My Freyda."

With his voice filled with the distaste and acrimony that he didn't try to hide, Eric asked, "What about her? With any luck, she's returned to Sweden and has a clear knowledge of what she means to me. Is that it?"

Victor crossed his legs as he answered Eric's questions. "She has no intentions going anywhere without you. The problem is that when I went to visit with her this evening, she looked as if she'd been crying. And to my dismay, she had been crying throughout the night. She told me that you are no longer staying at the Peninsula. I've been told that you'd packed up all of your belongings and left." Waving his hands out in front of him, he said, "She said that all of this took place last night."

"It did," Eric established. He decided that he would leave it at that. He wasn't sure of what Freyda had told her father and because of what Victor said next, it was obvious that she'd told him nothing.

"Why?" Victor asked. "Why did you leave her, Eric? If this is about her misleading you, it wasn't her fault. She was against it from the very beginning but I suggested that she do what she needed to ensure that you would fall in love with her. She didn't want to do it but with much prodding and convincing, she realized that she had no choice. She wanted to get to know you before you were married. You have to understand why she did what she'd done. It was a necessity."

He sighed before continuing. "You know how much she loves you. You know that your distance is breaking her heart. Tell me what we can do to make things better for you. What can we do to make you happy?"

That was an easy question for him.

"Let me go," Eric answered with simplicity. "Let me be free of my mother's promise … her mistake. Don't expect me to follow through with what I cannot and will not give you. I don't love your daughter. I will never love her. She will never mean anything to me. She doesn't matter. She will never be mine."

Victor didn't answer Eric right away. He had no intentions to. He wanted the young man to think that he was actually contemplating the simple yet hurtful little speech that he'd just given. He has no intentions of letting Eric go. He can't do that. His family is owed a debt and the Northmans were going to pay it. He was going to do whatever he had to do to make sure that the debt was paid in full.

"Son," Victor began.

Eric's growl and fisted hands made Victor rethink his words.

He raised his hands and shook his head. "I know," he said. "You don't like it when I call you that. Eric, okay? That's what I'll always call you from now on. I'll stick with Eric." He didn't wait for a response. "You will not be free. You owe me. You owe me and my family. I want my debt paid in full."

It took everything in him to remain calm. He wanted to wrap his hands around Victor's neck and squeeze the fucking life from him. He wanted to watch his enemy die but that wouldn't work. He had other plans. Bigger plans. Better plans. Something far better than death.

He stared Victor into his eyes and calmly replied to his statement. "I owe you nothing. All of this is because of my mother. For you to believe that I was a party to any of what happened, shows the type of man that you truly are. Her faults are her own. I have given up enough of my life for her. I have no more to give. I'm giving you this chance to let me go."

Leaning forward in his seat, Victor repeated, "A chance? You're giving me a chance?"

"I am."

Victor laughed. "Oh, dear boy," he said. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Don't fool yourself into believing that you have chances or choices. Everything that you are is mine. You owe me everything. Now, I clearly understand how important family is to you. You love your daughter and you love Sookie."

Eric's face remained emotionless as he stared at Victor. He knew exactly where this was going. Niall had warned him that this was going to happen. And doing as he'd been told, he reached underneath his desk and pressed the button.

Smiling, Victor said, "Don't look all surprised, Eric. I know about your daughter. I knew of her before you moved here. I knew that Sookie was pregnant when she'd first left Sweden."

Eric remained calm and it almost scared Victor. He expected to get a rise out of him. He expected to anger him … to get him to attack him but it didn't work. He decided to keep talking to see what it would get him.

"Your father warned me about the bastard child that was to be born. He was extremely disappointed when he learned that you hadn't protected yourself while sleeping with the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. The girl with nothing to offer but a sweet piece of ass." He smiled at Eric.

Eric returned his smile.

Victor shifted in his seat as he rambled on. "I know about Flynn … that is her name, isn't it?"

Still, Eric said nothing.

"I hear that she's quite beautiful. The spitting image of her mother," he cheerfully stated.

Eric inhaled and asked, "What is your point, Victor?"

Victor continued on. "I know all of this because I have to keep an eye out for my family. It was best that you didn't know of your child. You wouldn't have followed through. You would have denied your obligation and ran off with that Stackhouse girl and I couldn't allow that. She's not worthy of the Northman name. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Your point, Victor," Eric repeated.

"My point is that I'm a father. I can understand your need to be with your child … in your child's life. A child needs its father with them and I'm sure that your daughter is no different. I just wanted to let you know that I know. I also know that you've moved in with Ms. Stackhouse. I know that you are fucking her … probably every night since you've been in New York." He chuckled as he stroked himself. "I'd fuck her. She's quite the tasty morsel. I'll bet that her pussy is as sweet as it was when you two were in high school."

So that Victor couldn't see, Eric placed his hands in his lap as he clenched his fists. Though he remained steady, fury was more than apparent on his face.

Victor smiled at the miniscule reaction that he'd gotten from Eric. "I'll bet that pussy of hers is sweeter than you remembered, am I right? Tell me. Have you compared notes with the other men that she's had in her bed? Do you guys share stories … compare notes … talk to each other about what she likes and what she doesn't like?"

Eric couldn't speak because he knew that if he did, he'd let Sophie Ann down.

Victor was enjoying his presumed tormenting of Eric. "I say all of this because it pains me that you are not loving your wife as you should. You are sleeping with a woman that had another lover not too long ago but my daughter hasn't been with another man in almost six years. She wants only you. It is something that I don't understand. You fucked her before you married her but you won't fuck her now." He shook his head in despair. "Make me comprehend the reasons why you won't make love to my daughter."

Smiling, Eric said, "There's nothing to comprehend. Just as it told your daughter, she was useful for that particular time. I had nothing better to do that night." He shrugged his shoulders. "I could've jerked off and it would have been no different than fucking _your_ daughter."

Victor's anger was strong and unhidden.

Eric smiled.

"Maybe she did bore you in the bedroom," Victor said as he tried to make light of Eric's statements. "I know that she's not much for conversation but she is beautiful. She has a beautiful body. Men have begged for her to be with them. I guess that's not enough for a man like you. You need someone that's from the wrong side of the tracks. Someone that has a bit more experience than my daughter. I'm sure Sookie has had her share of men that we don't know of. I hear that college is the experimental playground."

Any other time, he would've socked Victor in his nose but he remained seated and calm. "I don't understand the reasons why you feel that way about Sookie but she is not as you believe her to be but you know that already, don't you?"

Victor sneered.

"You'd have to since it's more than apparent that you've been checking up on her in the last ten years." Eric steepled his fingers underneath his chin as he stared at Victor and waited for a response.

The elder man stared at Eric as if he wanted to kill him but his smiled hardened. "I don't understand your meaning."

Eric laughed. "Ah, but I think that you do. If you know of my daughter, you know that Sookie doesn't sleep around. She's never slept around. Sookie is not a woman of loose morals. She is a woman of virtue. Now, Freyda," he began. "From what I've heard about your daughter, she has been around the block quite a few times and with quite a few men and women but I'm not one to spread gossip." He leaned back in his seat as he spoke. "When she sucked my … "

Victor sat tall in his seat before Eric could continue on with his sentence.

Lifting his hand, Eric replied, "When she performed fellatio on me, I could tell that she knew exactly what she was doing. She's a pro at it."

"She is my daughter!" Victor growled.

"And Sookie is my lover," Eric countered.

Sarcastically, he said, "And that's fine. I'm sure that Ms. Stackhouse is a lovely woman … sexy as hell if you want to know the truth about it but she's not my daughter. Freyda is the one that you are married to. She is your wife.

"I know that most men have a side piece. You have always been allowed to have side pieces. I've had a few and don't get me wrong, I'm not passing judgement on you. It's fine that you're still fucking your high school sweetheart but come on, Eric. What are you doing? You don't leave your wife for the whore on the side because they're whores. They're all whores that are looking for a handout. Sookie is no different than the many whores before her."

This time, Eric strolled from behind his desk and stood toe to toe with Victor. Anger was seething through him. His fists were so tight in his hands that they were dripping blood. "She has never been a whore. She will never be a whore. You don't talk about her. I never want to hear her name pass through your lips again. I swear on all that I am that if you ever disregard my lover again, you will ..." He didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't finish the sentence. There was too much as stake.

Victor pushed Eric away from him. He stood toe to toe with the younger man and stared him in his eyes.

The corner of Eric's mouth twitched. "Keep your fucking hands off of me," he ordered.

Victor was smiling as he continued to taunt the younger Northman. "Do you want to hit me?"

"Not at all," Eric assured. "Violence solves nothing. I just want Sookie, Flynn, and my freedom."

No longer smiling, Victor glared at Eric. "What do you see when you look at me?"

"Nothing," Eric replied.

That's the answer that Victor expected. "Because that's what you, Sookie, and Flynn mean to me. I only want what is owed to me and my family. You will give it to me. I don't give a fuck about your daughter or Sookie. They could fucking vanish for all I care. I want what is owed."

Eric stepped in closer to Victor and looked down at the much shorter and smaller man. He could have Victor and Freyda gotten rid of. No one would ever hear from either of them again. He would be free of the Maddens and that contract but no. He wanted more. He smiled evilly at his enemy as the images of Victor's downfall played in his mind. To see him begging … crying … being humiliated beyond reason made him very happy.

"What do you see when you look at me, Victor?"

He looked into the young man's eyes and it scared him. He'd never seen the boy look like that. He didn't bother to answer the question. He couldn't. Eric would've known.

"As I said before," Eric began. "I'm giving you a chance to set me free to be with my family. Let me go."

Victor laughed. "I'm sorry, _son_ , but you will never have her or your freedom. Sookie will be nothing more than a side piece for you. You will never marry her. She will always just be something for you to do because you will forever be obligated to my family but I assure you. I would never keep you away from your child."

Eric glowered at Victor. He wanted to rip his fucking heart out.

Smiling, Victor asked, "Reality is a bitch, is she not?"

Eric wanted to kill Victor. He wanted to watch him die but he remained calm.

"Leave Sookie and give me what you owe me," he warned. "I've never been above wreaking havoc on the lives of others. Give me what you fucking owe me. I want the life that your mother ended. Give me my grandson and you can go about your life."

"Get the fuck out of my office," Eric replied.

Victor turned to leave but paused. He pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket pocket. "Make the right decision, Eric, or you'll regret it." He dropped the envelope on Eric's desk before leaving the office.

Eric opened the envelope and smiled.

"Mr. Northman?" Sophie Ann said as she peeked into his office. She looked at his bloody hands and ran to his bathroom. She returned with a wet, soapy cloth. She kneeled before him and began washing the blood from the palms of his hands. "You didn't hit him, did you?"

"I didn't," he guaranteed her.

"Good," she whispered. "I'm proud of you."

He looked down at her. "Thank you."

She looked up at him and saw a mixture of sadness and joy in his eyes. After she'd cleaned his hands, she said, "You don't have to do this anymore. You don't have to let Victor keep you under his heel."

He chuckled and said, "I know that now. I only did it because it was for my mom. My mom …"

"Was wrong," Sophie Ann finished. She gripped his hands tightly in hers. "What they've done to you was wrong. Their archaic ways are long gone and it's obvious to me that you see that now."

He looked at her and grinned.

Sophie Ann returned the sentiment. "I can see that you are up to something, Mr. Northman and I want in. I'm not going to let you fight this battle alone. I know more than anyone thinks I do. I can help you destroy them."

He shook his head no. "I can't let you do that. I've told you before, Sophie Ann, you have too much to lose and I won't let that happen to you. You'll be putting your family at risk. Your sons. You can't do that. I won't let you do that."

She stood up and was about to say more but he cut her off.

"I need for you to send Ms. Stackhouse an email and tell her that our dinner date is still on and I will meet her at the restaurant at 7:00. I also want you to contact Niall and give him this envelope that Victor hand delivered to me. Also tell him to check his surveillance system. Victor has given us a little extra to use against him." He offered the envelope to her.

Sophie Ann took it. "But, Mr. Northman …"

"Thank you, Sophie Ann," he said as he looked down at some papers on his desk. "Were the papers already delivered to Freyda?"

"No, sir," she said. "Niall said that he wanted to double check them before they go out. He said that they should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Good," he said.

"I know things," she said as she looked at the top of his head.

"No."

She tilted his face up to hers and said, "You love her, Eric. I've never seen such bliss in your eyes. I like seeing you like this. I want to always see you like this and you can stay like this if you'd let me help you. I need to do this. You've covered for us long enough. Please let me do this."

He took the elderly lady's hand in his and said, "You were young then. Just like my mom. They destroyed her and I will not let that happen to you. We will get me out of this but we will do it without your help."

Sophie Ann gripped his hands tighter. "I can do this. I can handle whatever they throw my way. I'm stronger than you believe me to be. I want you to stay blissful and carefree."

Eric smiled. "And I will remain like this," he promised.

"If you let me do what I should've done long ago, we wouldn't be having this conversation," she said.

He stood up from his seat as he ignored her pleas. "Get all of the information that you can that's concerning the contracts to Sookie. She and Niall will be working on this together. Give them everything that you can find and nothing more than that."

"Will do," she said.

He stared at the elderly lady as he talked to her. "I want you to promise me, Sophie Ann. Don't get involved with this. This is not your fight."

Sophie Ann's eyes and smiled beamed as she looked up at Eric. "You have nothing to worry over. I won't put my family in harm's way. I give you my word. I'm going to stay a little longer to complete the files for the new Cunningham case. I will also finish up the letters of termination and send them out by the end of the day. Severance packages will be sent out as well. I have everything under control. Will there be anything?"

He shook his head no. "There's nothing else."

Sophie Ann kissed Eric's cheek as she ruffled his hair. She said no more as she closed the door behind her. She was going to help Eric regardless of what he said. She was going to be the mother that he never had. She was not going to let Erica's or her actions destroy anymore of Eric's life. They'd taken enough from him already. It was time that she gave something back.


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

 **It Would Be Too Easy**

 **Here is a bonus chapter. Those reviews and compliments have made me feel so much better; especially after the day that I've had. This was needed so that I can get the day out of my head. The stress is getting to me but the story is my release. Y'all reading is my release. I can't thank y'all enough.**

 **And River4Jayne, thank you for those wonderful compliments. I'm so glad that you've returned to read the story.**

 **I'd also like to let y'all know that the story is going to be a little longer than 40 chapters. I hope that won't be a problem.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

I hate to admit it but I was late for dinner.

Yep, I was late once again. The second time in one day when I'm supposed to meet with the new boss and I'm late. I know that I'm sleeping with him but it still doesn't look good for me to always be late. He's going to think that I have absolutely no idea of how to tell time or that I'm trying to take advantage of him and our relationship. He's going to think all of those things and he'll have every right to. If I'm to be honest, I think that it's Eric that's making me late. Just being with him and near him makes me forget myself. It's him and that contract. The idea of being able to help set him free has been my driving force.

It has been occupying my every thought since he'd given it to me. I'd gotten so caught up in the contract, that I was late leaving the office. Everything went downhill from there. I never got to rent a car. I was late getting home which in turn, made me late in taking my shower and getting dressed. I was supposed to be at the restaurant by 7:00 but I get here at 7:30.

Late.

Late or not, I'm glad that I'm here. If truth be known, I'm glad that Eric invited me out to the business dinner. I need this break. I've been feeling rushed since this morning. This was my chance to relax … at least until we start talking about work ... if we talk about work.

When I walked through the doors of the restaurant, I exhaled a sigh of relief. The bored and overworked maître d mustered up a smile as he greeted me. "Good evening, Madame," he said. "Do you have reservations or are you meeting with someone?"

"I'm here to meet someone," I clarified. "I'm a guest of Mr. Eric Northman."

The maître d handed my coat to the coat check guy before leading me through the restaurant. "Follow me," he said.

Though I didn't show it, I was impressed with the décor of the restaurant. It was quite elegant. The romantic lighting. The white table linens. The silver place settings. The ambiance was calming and welcoming. The sound of the music as it whispered lightly in the background was soothing. The atmosphere didn't give me the feeling of business at all. And it was a nice feeling.

The bored and overworked maître d led me to a private room that housed a horseshoe shaped table that sat quietly in a private corner. There was quiet music that was piped into the room. It was dimly lit and even more romantic than the full eating area. Eric lounged in the center of the seat. He looked so tempting in his navy blue suit. The periwinkle colored tie set of the blue in his eyes; which lit up when he saw me. He stood instantly and offered me his hand as I walked to him. My heart fluttered at the idea of just simply touching him.

The maître d bowed to me as he took his leave.

Looking me up and down, he said, "You look stunning. Peach is a beautiful color on you." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I began to think that you weren't coming." He stood behind me as he let me slide into the booth first.

"I wouldn't stand you up," I clarified as I began to explain the reason for my tardiness. "Please forgive me for being late. It's that damned contract. The contract that you gave me has been taking up most of my time. It threw my entire day behind. I couldn't stop reading it. I didn't mean to make you wait. Have you been here long?"

He looked at his watch before replying. "Thirty minutes, maybe. I've taken the liberty of ordering our dinner … if you don't mind. If that's a problem, you can always reorder anything that you want," he hurriedly added.

"No, it's okay," I assured him. "I'm sure that I'll enjoy whatever it is that you've ordered."

"Fresh bread?" he offered as he pointed at the basket.

"No, thank you," I said. "I'm good."

I don't know why but he seemed to be nervous. I've never seen Eric nervous around me. It was almost as if we didn't have sex in my office earlier today. It almost tickled me.

He sipped at his glass of wine as he poured some for me. "The contract," he began. "It is quite interesting, isn't it? You can see why I had to stop reading them."

I had to agree. "Yes and yes. I called Mr. Brigant and he and I are going to meet tomorrow evening to discuss a couple of possible approaches to your unique situation. Eric," I began as I settled into business mode. "I want to talk to you about Quinn as well as the contract but the Quinn situation first. I think that he would be a great replacement for me. Do you think that …?"

"No," he said as he cut me off and drained the last of his wine. "We're not going to talk about work tonight. That's not high on my priority list. What I want to do, Sookie, is to spend a little time with you."

I knew that was his plan all along. I didn't let on that I had that idea so I played along. I tried to look as if I was dumbfounded at this revelation. "But you said …"

He waved his hand. "Doesn't matter what I said. We've both had a busy day and now we're going to relax and enjoy each other's company. We are going to have a great dinner. We're going to use this time to get to know one another all over again," he said. "We may even surprise ourselves and forget all about work for just an hour or two."

I eyed Eric suspiciously. Something wasn't right. I've never seen him seem so … so … different. "What's going on with you? Has something happened?"

He outright laughed at my question. "Nothing is going on with me, Sookie, and nothing has happened. I'm just not in the mood to talk about work. I want to relax. I haven't had a real chance to relax in a very long time. And I want to spend this time with you. Talk with you. Laugh with you. That's all I want."

And I could see it. There was nothing suspicious going on with him and there was no reason for me to think that he was nervous. He just wanted some time to be easy and relaxed. After everything that he's been through, I can understand why. I knew that when he invited me to dinner, he had ulterior motives all along. And I don't mind in the least.

I looked around us and I noticed that we were basically alone. Our room was private. Not very many people were close to us. There was one couple that I could see and I could only see one person's shoulder. This entire dinner meeting was nothing more than a ruse. The romantic atmosphere and the calming ambience. The candlelight and the serene music. Eric had no intentions of discussing anything concerning work with me.

I gazed at him as I stopped playing along with his little game. "I knew it. I knew that this was your intention when you invited me. You had this planned the entire time, didn't you? This wasn't a business dinner at all."

He waved his finger back in forth. "On the contrary, my love. You've updated me on what you think of the contract. You've spent most of your day reading over the contract that I'd given to you. You've set up a meeting with Niall for tomorrow evening. You want to talk about Quinn … which has to do with taking over your position as head attorney. As far as I know, that is considered business talk. Am I correct?"

"You are," I said as I smiled at him.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'm up to par. So, whatever you're thinking, it's not true. This night wasn't complete deception to get you to go out on a date with me. It was just a slight deception."

Laughter bubbled up in me. "And I'm glad that it was."

Just then, the waiter arrived at the table with our meals.

Once our meals were placed in front of us and he was gone, I said to Eric, "You are my boss. You've already kissed me in front of Todd. What if someone that we work with sees us here? What are we going to say?"

"We'll tell them nothing because we don't owe them any explanations. This is between us," he said. He inhaled the scents of his food. "Mmm," he said. He looked at me and winked. "It smells delicious and looks fantastic, doesn't it?"

I looked down at my plate and chuckled. "You know, this meal is almost reminiscent of the meal that we never had that night at the bed and breakfast. Do you remember?" Salmon, herb and garlic bread, grilled asparagus with hollandaise sauce and roasted potatoes. That was one of the best nights of my life.

A glimpse of the boy that I once loved so dearly appeared on the face of the man that I love just as much. "Of course I do. That was a great weekend," he proclaimed. "Best weekend of my life."

"Yeah," I whispered. I then took a bite of my salmon and it was delicious. The extraordinary flavors exploded in my mouth. It was so delicious that I moaned. "This is exquisite," I exclaimed as I opened my eyes.

Eric was watching me closely. So closely, that I was embarrassed. He looked as if he was starving and he wasn't starving for food. He licked his lips as he looked at me.

I dabbed at the corner of my mouth with my napkin before replacing it on the table. "Why are staring at me while I'm eating?"

"Because you're stunning," he answered. "And the noises that you make while eating makes me want to take you where you are."

I dropped my eyes back to my plate as I blushed. "Your food's getting cold."

"Your vulnerability right now, it is the sexist thing I've ever seen on a woman."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Eat."

And that's just what we did. We ate and we enjoyed each other's company. We laughed and we talked. We reminisced and we shared. I listened to him as he talked about the schooling that he'd gone through while in Sweden. He had to learn everything from the basics to the most complex parts of the business. And from the way he talked about it, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"School was a wonder for me," he said. "I loved it. It was one of my many escapes."

Gazing into his eyes, I asked, "What was your most favorite class to take?"

"Oh, wow," he began. He grinned as he looked out into nothing. He seemed to really be contemplating the answer. Finally looking at me, he replied, "I don't know if I can choose. There were so many that I truly enjoyed. The best part about being away was …"

As he talked, I took in every word that he'd said to me. I was gone as I looked into his eyes and listened to his voice. I could have listened to him talk all night long. We talked about the degrees that he'd earned. The many places that he's seen. The many places that he wanted to share with me and Flynn. We also talked about what his life had been like. The devastation that awaited him.

He was quiet for just moment. "To live this life, it is something that I would not wish on my worst enemy but what could I do? I was bound … obligated to be with a woman that I could never love."

The sadness in his eyes was devastating. I quickly wiped the stray tear from my eyes as my heart broke for him.

"What could I do?" he asked.

I dropped my head and said, "I should've been there for you. This never would've happened if I'd …"

"No," he said. "You didn't know. I never told you. If I knew then what I know now, things would be different but I did what I believed I had to do."

And over time, he'd learned to accept his fate. He was going to deal with it the best way that he could and he did it by traveling the world.

"Traveling to different countries and meeting new people, that's what kept me going," he said. "I figured that just because I would have to be married to her and into that family, it didn't mean that I would have to deal with them. I had accepted what my life was going to be. I'd practically accepted my fate." He sighed as he shook his head. "It was my greatest nightmare but I have since woken up."

I pushed my plate away as I rested my arms on the table. "What changed things for you? What made you finally decide that you couldn't do what was expected of you?"

Staring into my eyes, he said, "I found you."

I gasped at the meaning of those words.

The waiter appeared out of nowhere and asked if we'd like dessert. "We have a great selection of the finest chocolates and crèmes. I'm more than sure that you would enjoy them. Our twenty-four-layer chocolate cake is absolutely divine. It's been made with the finest chocolates in the world. It can be served with a dish of vanilla ice cream to cut down on the sweetness."

Eric looked at me.

I shook my head no. "I couldn't eat another bite even if I tried." I patted my stomach for emphasis.

"No, thank you," Eric said. "Bring me the check, please."

The waiter nodded at Eric before walking away.

Once we were alone again, I slid closer into him and gazed into his eyes. "I used to believe that it was best that I stayed away from you. That was and will always be my most unforgiveable mistake. I realize that I was wrong. That wasn't what I wanted. I've never wanted that. I'm glad that you did find me." I licked my lips as I looked at his.

He scooted even closer to me and he began to nuzzle my neck. He kissed his way to my ear as I caressed his head. "My Sookie," he said.

"Your Sookie," I whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad that you found me."

Caressing my face, he gazed into my eyes and said something that I never expected to hear. "Tell me to and I'll give it all up for you. I won't look back. There'll be no regrets. It'll be as if none of this has ever taken place. We can start our lives all over again together … you, Flynn, and me. We'll raise our family together. We'll add to our family. We'll grow as a couple. We'll run this law firm together and our lives will be our own. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

I cupped his face in my hands as I kissed him. "Do you mean that?" I asked after halfheartedly breaking the kiss.

He nodded. "Tell me and I'll let it all go. What do you want of me?"

The waiter had returned to the table and with the check this time. Clearing his throat, he said, "If you're done, sir, here is the check."

Eric quickly removed his wallet from his jacket and removed two $100 dollar bills from it. He blindly placed them in the waiter's hand. "Keep the change and go away," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the smiling waiter said as he scurried along.

I brushed my lips across Eric's before answering him. "I can't believe that you would do that for me. You've given up so much for your mother's company to just throw everything away. If I were a different type of woman, I would jump at the chance to have you throw away everything that you've had to rebuild on your own but that's not me. I can't do that. I won't do that. Not to you."

I could feel it as he smiled against my mouth. "Tell me why." He moved from my mouth to my neck.

Again, another image of our past played in my mind. I tightened my grip on him because I didn't want him to stop but I knew that we had to. Just like the many nights we were in high school fooling around in the backseat of his car. "I can't tell you why if you don't stop what you're doing." I gave him one final peck before removing myself from his body. I did a quick glance around to be sure that no one was watching us and rest assured, we were still out of anyone's line of sight but that wasn't good enough. I wanted him all to myself.

"Come on," I said as I slid out of the booth. I offered him my hand once I was standing. "Let's go."

He readily let me lead him out of the restaurant and into the dimly lit parking lot.

Once were outside, Eric switched positions and he was the one that was leading me through the parking lot and to his car. Eagerness hummed through me as I followed him. Knowing that this man, that this devastatingly sexually, appetizing man wants me, made me feel as if I'd follow him anywhere. And I would've gone anywhere with him. He needed to only ask and I was there.

Once we reached his car, he pressed my back against it and invaded my personal space. The feel of his body pressed to mine caused me to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

From the look in his eyes, he knew that I wasn't cold. He knew that the slightest feel of him makes me shiver. It's always been him. "No."

"Tell me," he repeated.

"It would be too easy."

He moved in closer to me; the hardness of his manhood pressing harder against my thigh. "Tell me why."

"Because they stole ten years of life and love from us," I said. "I want to break them. I want to take everything from them just as they tried to take everything from us. I want them to feel as we felt. Lost. Alone. Devastated and destroyed. I want to hear Victor begging for your forgiveness. I want to break him down to nothing. I want to _fucking_ end them all."

Eric's kiss was aggressive and consuming. I responded in kind by thrusting my tongue deep into his mouth. I'd never tasted anything so sweet and so primal. His kiss was compelling. It was so captivating that it made my head spin and my heart stop. I wanted to melt into him. He lifted me into his arms as he pressed the hardness of his erection against me. I moved with him as my panties began to moisten. I whimpered as my hands roamed over his body.

"We have to stop," I said into his mouth. My hands caressed the firmness his ass.

He moved in closer to me as he deepened the kiss.

"You never listen to me," I proclaimed as I began to grind against him.

He moved to my ear. "What?"

I began to smile before speaking. "When I keep kissing you … grinding on you like this, you have to make me stop. I can't stop if you don't work harder to make me."

His beautiful laugh filled the night air. He remembered that I'd said that same thing to him the day before we'd gotten our tattoos. He kissed me once more. "Do you mean it?"

I nuzzled at his neck as I shimmied out of his arms. "I meant it then and I mean it now. You have to stop me or else I won't stop. You taste so good. You are my one, true sin. Before you came back into town, it used to be strawberry cheesecake." I sighed and said. "I guess it's gone from cheesecake to you." I licked his lips once more.

He chuckled as he pulled me into him. "No. Not that. That you want to end them. Do you mean it?"

Without hesitation, I said, "With everything in me. Victor has taken pleasure in what he's done to you. He wants to weaken you just as he is. We're not going to allow that." I shook my head to show emphasis. "It won't happen. Not while you have me.

"He's afraid of you. He wishes that he was you. Everything that you are, he wants as his own. He's trying to destroy your family's name. Together, we will destroy his. We're going to discover their secrets and we're going to use them against them. We're going to make Victor Madden regret the day ever crossed Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse."

Before he knew what was happening, I leaned forward and covered his mouth with mine. He remained still as he allowed me to explore as much of his mouth as I wanted. My tongue traced over his lips … tasting the masculinity that is Eric. My hands began to caress his muscular chest. My fingers brushed lightly against his nipple … causing his heartbeat to race as it thudded loudly in his chest. He moaned as my tongue invade his mouth.

I smiled as I basked in the power that I have over him. The way that he responded to my touch … my kiss … made me want take him where he was. My fingers traveled over his abs and down to his belt buckle. I kissed my way from his mouth and to his ear. "Take me home," I ordered. "I want you to fuck me."

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Eric and I stumbled into our home as we kissed and pawed at each other. He kicked the door closed behind him as we ripped at our clothes. Our kisses were heated and primal. My hands caressed the muscular planes of his back. His tongue penetrated my mouth as my fingers dug into him.

His hands encircled my breasts as my bra went flying across the room. His fingers brushed slightly against my nipples. I shivered as I moaned his name. "Eric."

He smiled against my mouth as he lifted me into his arms. The feel of him scooping me into his arms made me realize his power. He is a man that takes what he wants and what he wants is me. My kisses became even more fevered … urgent. I wanted him more than I needed to breathe. Fire filled me as he held me in his arms. I'd assumed that we were going to our bedroom but he carried me into the kitchen. I wanted the bed. I needed the bed.

"Please," I begged as his grip tightened on me.

He gazed into my eyes as he placed me on the island and stood in between my legs. He took my nipple into his mouth and I swear, I had an orgasm. I pressed my wet, lace panties against his cock as he rubbed himself against me. He then reached in between us and traced his fingers along my already swollen lips … causing me more agony than pleasure. I wanted more.

"Eric!"

He removed his fingers from my swollen lips and placed them in the waistband of my panties … but nothing happened. He suddenly removed his fingers and stared down at me. Doing nothing. Not moving. Only staring.

I was frowned and panting. Waiting for more. My body was begging for him to touch me … anywhere.

Before I knew it, he'd slowly inserted three inside of me. His arm was wrapped around my waist as he finger fucked me. Flicking his thumb back and forth over my nub. With his mouth on my nipples and his fingers working inside of me, I was on the precipice of ecstasy. He was pushing me further and faster over the edge and I was willing to fall. And just as my orgasm ravished me, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth.

"Oh, God!" I screamed out.

His tongue flicked back and forth over the sensitive parts of my nub as I shook my head no. I couldn't take anymore but I couldn't stop him. I held his head into place as he made love to me with his tongue. My third orgasm washed over me as I grabbed the edge of the countertops while Eric's arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

With his arm still around my waist, he stood tall and removed his underwear. The monster had finally been released. He stroked his cock as he gripped my hair in his hand and forced my head back. He kissed and licked the most sensitive parts of my neck. He kissed his way to my ear and whispered, "Turn around and show me what you want."

Mindless with need, I did as he ordered of me. I spread my legs wide as I gripped the edges of the countertop once more. Glancing at him over my shoulder, I just stared. I was too spent to speak but not too spent to want what was waiting for me.

Eric placed his hands on my hips as readied himself to enter me. He pushed himself inside of me and moaned. I gasped in ecstasy as my body trembled from just the feel of him inside of me.

As he pumped slowly in and out of me, he asked, "What do you want, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"All of you," I grunted as he fucked me.

I could almost feel Eric's arrogance and triumph as he plunged in and out of me. With each thrust, he went deeper inside of me. I've never known such desire. It was so good that sobs began to tear through me. I surrendered to the lust and the pleasure that Eric was giving to me.

Another orgasm swept through me as I lay helplessly spent on top of the island. Eric then spun me around and held me in his arm. My arms were wrapped lazily around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist as he continued to fuck me over and over again. My weary head was resting on his shoulder as he turned us to the wall. He pressed my back against it as he continued to fuck me. If I didn't know any better, I would've believed that he was trying to claim me … brand me with scent. Make sure that all other men would be useless to me.

And I liked it.

I liked the feel of him claiming me as his. My brain and body will always be branded with the name Eric Northman.

A piercing scream escaped me as Eric groaned while his final thrusts left him.

I don't know how long Eric and I stayed leaned against that kitchen wall but it wasn't long enough. There was no way that I could have walked to our bedroom. I didn't have the strength. Luckily, I didn't have to. Eric carried me to our room and placed me gently on the bed. He gave me a kiss before going to the bathroom. I was sleepy and sated but I wanted more. After everything that he'd done to me, it wasn't enough. I wanted more of him. As I said earlier, I wanted all of him.

The sound of his feet pattering across the bedroom floor brought me back to the here and now. With the hot cloth that he was carrying, he cleaned me as gently as he could. I jumped when the heat touched my sensitive parts but settled into the gentleness of his touch. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled at me before he carried the rag back to the bathroom. Seconds later, he was back in bed with me. He pulled me into his body and I settled into him. "Are you okay?"

Chuckling, I said, "I'm better than okay."

His hold tightened on me.

"I have a plan," I said just before I yawned.

He began to kiss my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Digging into the background of the Maddens," I answered. "The only way that you will give up your family's business is if we have no other choice. What we'll do is dig into their background and see what we can find."

He brushed my hair from my shoulder and began kissing my neck. "We've been doing that for years and have found nothing. They've been very careful with their secrets."

"You're not me," I retorted. "And no one's that careful. Nothing stays hidden forever. I want to set up a team and with that team, we will find what we need. It's not an impossible feat."

Eric flipped me onto my back and began kissing along my stomach … brushing his lips across my nipples on his way down. I grabbed his head as I began to rub myself against his growing erection.

"What do you expect to find?" He licked from the belly button to my nipples … licking and kissing each one.

"God!" I cried out.

He laughed. "I don't know if you'll find Him anywhere near the Maddens."

I chuckled as I pressed myself harder against him. "I expect to find what you couldn't. They won't be looking out for me. I'm quite sure that Victor thinks that I'm too stupid to even think of looking into his background."

He inserted a finger inside of me.

"Oh, Eric," I moaned as I slowly began fucking his finger. I did my best to let him in on what I've decided so far. "They know what … oh … to hide from you and Niall. Yes! As far as Victor is concerned … please, more … I'm just some big breasted whore that you fuck … oh!" I squeezed my eyes closed as I moaned.

He began to kiss me as he inserted another finger. "I don't want you around him. Not alone. I don't trust him. I can't allow that."

I began to move faster on his fingers. "Yes … I won't do anything alone. I'll always be safe and I'll never be alone." I could feel my orgasm beginning to build. "I'm coming, Eric!"

He removed his fingers and filled me with his hardness. My legs were on his shoulders as he fucked me again. And once again, we were coming together. Falling together.

Sated once again … for the time being … I proclaimed, "Thank God that I'm on the pill."

"Maybe you shouldn't be," he said as I rested my head on his chest.

I glanced up at him and asked, "You're not serious?"

"I am," he said. "I'm very serious. I want this life with you. I want to marry you and have more children with you."

"Okay," I replied. "But we have to do this first. We have to get rid of Victor and Freyda first. After that, we'll talk about marriage and more children."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I repeated. "I give you my word. After we ruin the lives of the Maddens, we can be happy."

He laughed. "There's nothing like destroying a few enemies to give you that good, old fashioned feeling of love."


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

 **Apish Neon**

 **Again, just under the wire. I apologize for not posting earlier but here you go.**

 **msbuffi and jackie69 have let me in on a little secret. She made me aware that I've been nominated for several 'You Want Blood' awards and I want to thank whomever it is that nominated my stories. Thank you so much. Y'all are so wonderful with your compliments. Thank you all so much.**

 **As always, thank you for your support, reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

 **The story idea belongs to me but these wonderful main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

"I don't know who sent the letter to me," I explained to Pam. "I'm just telling you what I need to do and I need for you to help me."

Pam crossed her legs as she leaned back on the couch. "And I will help you but you have to give me a little more than you want to date me." She ran her fingers through her hair as she kicked her crossed leg back and forth. "I never took you for the lesbian type. I just can't imagine your head in between my thighs. Don't get me wrong," she said. "You are a sweet, little morsel and I would date you. I'll bet that you are as tasty as they come … when you cum. Hell, I've even considered turning you out but because you are my second best friend's girl, I decided against it. After all of that I've sacrificed to keep you straight, you have decided that you want to date me?"

I rolled my eyes. This isn't the first time I've heard this.

"I can't date you, Sookie," she proclaimed. "You are with Eric and I am with Amelia. I'm not willing to get out of my relationship for a fling … which I'm sure will be absolutely mind blowing. You'd probably ruin me for other women but I can't risk it just as I would you … for men as well." She winked at me as a sly smile played across her lips.

"Will you cut it out?" I insisted. "It's not what you think. I don't want to date you, date you. I just need a date for this party that's coming up on Friday. I can't go alone because I won't know any of the people there. And if I don't know any of the people that are going to be there, I will look suspicious. You will know everyone there. You are the queen of New York's elite. You know that just as well as I do. And because of that, I need you at my side. So, what do you say, huh? Will you go with me?"

I knew that she wasn't going to say no. She never does.

Pam pulled her cell phone out of her purse and began dialing. Just as she put the phone to her ear, her daddy answered. "Hi, daddy," she said. "It's Pammy. I need another favor."

She began to giggle. I knew right then and there that Pam and I would be all set.

"I want to go to Senator Vardamon's party this Friday night. Sookie and I want to do a little networking and since the cream of the crop will be attending that party, we want to get in. I have my new line coming out next year. Sookie's law firm is looking for new clients. We feel that this is going to be _the_ party of season. Well, until I have my annual Christmas party that is. And I expect you and mum to be there. So, what do you say, daddy? Can you get us invitations?"

I don't know why I was sitting on my couch with my fingers crossed. I knew that if anyone could get us into that party, Daddy Ravenscroft could. He was the man to know if you needed anything.

"Oh, daddy!" Pam exclaimed. "I knew that I could count on you. You know that I may need more information after this party. Things are changing in our little world and we are definitely going to need you."

I began to rapidly shake my head no as I waved my hands back and forth. We don't need that kind of help. All we need are invitations. We only need invitations. I did my best to try and get Pam's attention but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Definitely, daddy," Pam cooed. "I promise. If anything goes wrong, I will call you immediately. You have my word." She then looked at me and said, "Sookie says thank you and that she appreciates all that you're doing to help us."

I sighed as I slumped my shoulders. "Thanks, Daddy Ravenscroft." Though it didn't sound like it, I was really a lot more appreciative than one would believe.

"Hold on, daddy. Let me put you on speakerphone." She hit the button and said, "Repeat what you said so that Sookie can hear you."

"Hello, Sookie," Mr. Ravenscroft announced. "Are you well?"

I smiled. "Hi, Daddy Ravenscroft. I'm doing fine. How are you and Helena doing?"

"Fine, darling. We're doing just fine. Helena is on one of her many shopping trips. She's in Paris for the next three days. Listen, Sookie. You must call me if anything untoward happens. I want to keep my girls safe. I won't tolerate any unkindness that may be directed towards you both. The safety of my girls' matters most."

"I know that, Daddy Ravenscroft but you don't have to worry," I assured him. "We are going to be fine. We are just going to ask a few questions and then come home. I give you my word."

He was quiet for a moment before he replied to me. "I trust that you will but I will have some of my people on hand to make sure. How is Little Flynn doing? Did she receive that package that Helena and I sent to her?"

"Not yet," Pam answered for me. "Mum said that it should be here tomorrow." She looked at me and said, "Mum went shopping again. Flynn has a new spring wardrobe."

"You know that you didn't have to do that," I said. "You and Helena spend more money on her than you should. I can't let you keep doing this."

"But you can't stop us either," he stated. "Listen, girls. I have to go. I have a meeting to attend. I will have the invitations sent to your apartment, Pammy. Kiss each other for me. Give Little Flynn a big hug and kiss from Grampy. Hopefully, I will be seeing you girls within the week. I love you all."

"We love you too," we called out. "Tell Helena/mum that we love her."

"Will do," he said. And with that, the call ended.

"Now," Pam said as she put her phone back into her purse. "We must go shopping. We have to look absolutely gorgeous."

"But not too gorgeous," I added. "We don't want to stand out."

"Oh, but we do," Pam declared. "If we look mediocre, we'll get mediocre information. We want to look fucking outstanding. We will be able to get whatever information we want from any man or woman in that room." She stood up from the couch and headed towards my office door. "Run and tell Einin that you're going to take the rest of the day off. I will meet you upstairs. I'm going to see Eric. I haven't had a chance to chat with him since he's been back in the States."

I shook my head no. "I can't leave. I have a meeting with Niall later on tonight. I have to prepare for it. We have to discuss Eric's contract. This is too important for me to miss just so that I can do some shopping." I then had a bright idea. "Why don't we go tomorrow? I'll take tomorrow off and we can do it then. Tomorrow is Wednesday." I then shook my head no. "I can't do it then either. I have to prepare for the meeting with Mr. Merlotte. We can do it after work. Flynn can come with us."

Pam rolled her eyes. "No. I don't want to go tomorrow. Are they going to move the building while we're out? If not, you can always return after we're done." She left without another word.

And needless to say, I did as she told me to. I grabbed my keys, coat, and bag before doing as the boss of all bosses told me.

I went to Einin's office and walked in. Normally, if her door is closed, I knock. I've always been a knocker. I believe to just walk into anyone's office, it's just plain rude. But I didn't knock this time. She's always told me that if her door is open, to just come in. And that's what I did. I really wish that I hadn't done that. I _so_ wish that I hadn't done that. I got an eyeful of something that will stick with me for the rest of my life.

Niall was sliding his hand up Einin's skirt as they were chewing on each other and she was rubbing on his … thing. I wanted to walk out without being seen but I bumped into the door jamb before I turned to run. And because I because I bumped into the door, I embarrassed us all. Einin was a red as a beet. Niall had his head bowed and I hit the door once again with my backside.

"Sookie," Einin exclaimed. "I … I thought that I'd closed my door."

I shook my head no. "It was open but I just wanted to say that I'm leaving early today and since you're here, Niall, I can let you know that I'm going to meet you in the conference room at the same time … 5:00. Okay? Okay."

I sprinted from the office and headed straight for the elevators. And smiled as the office door closed behind me.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

When I made it to Eric's office, Sophie Ann told me to just go in. "Eric is waiting for you. He's in there with Ms. Ravenscroft."

"Thanks, Sophie Ann."

"Anytime, Sookie," she said. "You know that you're always allowed in his office."

I blushed as I peeked into the office and knocked. "Hey," I said.

Eric walked to the door to greet me. With his hand in mine, he pulled me into his office. He sat on the couch as he sat me down on his lap. He turned my face towards his and kissed me. "How has your day been so far?" he asked.

"Great," I whispered as I returned his kiss. "I missed seeing you this morning."

"I had to get to the office early. Last night was wonderful."

Again, I blushed. "It was." I kissed him once again.

"Enough, people," Pam proclaimed. "We don't have time for this lovey dovey shit. We have things to discuss … such as Friday night's little shindig. Eric was just telling me that he's attending the weekend soiree at Senator Vardamon's estate. Did you know this, Sookie?"

I sat up and said, "No. I didn't know that you knew of Senator Vardamon. Is she a business associate of yours?"

"Not quite," he answered. "She's looking to garner my support in her campaign. She's trying to get as many billionaires as she possibly can to back her. She's made many promises but I don't trust her. Not yet. I have to know what she has to offer."

"Then why are you going?" I asked.

"Because I want to show you off," he said. "I want the world to meet my fiancée."

I looked at Pam.

Pam was smirking.

"I can't go with you," I said. "I already have a date for the senator's party."

Eric was now smirking. "You have a date?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He was no longer smirking. He looked down right angry. "With whom? Ally?"

"No," I answered.

"With me," Pam announced. "She's decided to become a lesbian and she's decided to be with me." She reached over and began stroking my leg. "I can teach her things that she'll never forget."

I smacked her hand off of me. "Cut it out." I turned to Eric as I began to explain. "This morning, someone left a note at Todd's desk for me. The note said that I needed to go to the senator's party but I ' _can't take Eric Northman_ '. The writer said that if we went together, we would get nowhere. People would know."

"What will they know?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe they'll know that I'm going to be there looking for information on the Maddens. Maybe they'll think that I'm the other woman. The letter didn't specify. I just know that I can't go with you."

He frowned at me. "Do you still have the letter?"

"Yeah," I said. I reached into my tote and handed the letter to Eric.

He looked at the poorly written letter and studied it.

Pam leaned forward as she, in turn, studied Eric's face. "Do you know who Apish Neon is? Have either of you ever heard of him or her?"

"No," I answered.

"I haven't a clue," he said as he looked at her.

I removed myself from his lap and sat on the couch next to him. "Do you have any other affiliations with the Vardamons outside of politics?"

"No," he said. "I've never met with her. I'm assuming that she's heard that I'm living her now. She knows of my background. Where I'm from, who I am. I received her invitation to the party on my desk this morning. Her assistant called to see if I'd received it. He wanted to personally invite me to the party. I was hoping that you would be my date for the evening but as I've recently been told, I've been dumped for one of my oldest and dearest friends."

Pam winked. "I've got it like that. The women clamor for my attentions. I can teach you a few tricks if you're willing to learn."

Eric laughed.

I didn't. Something didn't sit right with me. "What if all of this is a set up to get us to the same party? What if someone wants to see us together so that they can use it against you, Eric?" I shook my head no. "I can't go with you, Pam. Everyone that knows us, knows that we've been together since we were knee high to a grasshopper. I'm going to have to ask someone else to go with me."

Pam suddenly became serious. "You're thinking too much, Sookie. We didn't get an invitation from anyone personally. Daddy got us in. Eric's invitation came from Senator Vardamon directly." She placed her hand on my knee as she talked to me. "You can't let this rattle you."

She stared at me for a minute before speaking again. She then glanced at Eric. "I don't know if you can do this. If the slightest coincidence can rattle you, you're not up for this. You'll ruin the very reason why we're there with your skepticism. Maybe, Amelia and I should go and just give you any updates that we find while we're there. I think that will be much easier for all of us. What do you think, Eric?"

He nodded. "I agree. Maybe you should let Amelia and Pam handle it. We run in the same circles. We've known most of these people all of our lives. You should just stay at home with Flynn and we'll take over."

"I can't do that," I stated. "I can't let someone else do what I'm supposed to be doing. _I'm_ your attorney. That's why you've hired me. I can do my job. You aren't the first client that I've had where I have to do things that weren't exactly true to get information that I need. If I can do it for them, I can damn well do it for you. Don't doubt me. Either of you." I looked at them both as I let my distaste for their uncertainty be known.

"I didn't get where I am by being afraid," I continued. "I am not afraid and I am more than capable of defending you. As an attorney, I have to look at all sides. I can't just look on the surface. I can't risk us walking into this party blind. I won't allow that. Too much is at stake."

I gripped Eric's hand as I thought of his freedom and taking down the Maddens. "I can do this."

Pam was once again resting prettily on the couch. "I knew that would get the fire burning inside of you. I don't doubt you, my friend. You were distrustful of yourself with your negativity of what could happen instead of what will happen. We will go there and we will get what we need from them."

I glared at both of my friends. "You're both assholes."

Both of them laughed at me.

Eric kissed my forehead. "I know how great of an attorney you are. I've never doubted you. I'll never doubt you but I do agree with one thing that she said, Pam. Maybe she shouldn't go with you. If Victor goes and he sees her there with you, he'll know that something is up. Maybe she needs to go with someone else. We really don't have much of a choice."

He and Pam began talking about how good of an idea that was. They talked about how Victor could use the fact that Eric is flaunting me as his lover while leaving his wife home alone. According the contract, Eric can't be on the arm of another woman at public events. He has to be seen with his wife. I won't be with him but it could still be used against him.

"Amelia?" Pam suggested.

"It won't work," I interjected. "Eric can't be seen at any public events with another woman. Business parties. Political parties. Any extravagant galas, Eric and I can't be seen together. I'm another woman. I'm _the_ woman. We may not be together at that event but Victor can say that we were. If any pictures are snapped at all with me even talking to you, it's over. Those pictures can be the final nail in the coffin for you."

"But you can go with Amelia," Pam said.

"I can't go with Amelia," I said. "Don't you get it? Victor has probably been watching me since day one. Do you actually believe that he doesn't know who Amelia is and what she is to me? She's family. She's your lover. It won't work."

"She's right," Eric said. "He has been watching her." He then looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I have a meeting with an investigator in an hour. He should have some more information that we can use in our quest to end this contract."

"Update me," I said.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Now that we've gotten that settled, who is going to be her date?" Pam asked. "We can't send her alone. Victor would be all over her. She won't get a moment's peace from that leech."

Eric caressed my cheek. "It has to be someone that we trust."

"I know the perfect guy," I responded.

"Guy?" Eric questioned. "Who?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "I was thinking of asking Quinn to come along."

"No," he growled.

"He's perfect, Eric," Pam agreed. "He's strong and he's scary as hell. He's a co-worker and she'll be safe with him. He's married and has three children. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'm quite sure that he wouldn't make any passes at her. He's in love with his wife. He's a good man, Eric," Pam assured him. "You can trust him."

He looked doubtful.

"You can trust him. And I'll be sure to talk with his wife," I said. "I will explain to her that we are going to be working on a case and I need him with me. She knows me. She knows that her husband would never betray her. It's going to be all good, Eric. I give you my word."

Eric said nothing. I could tell by the tenseness of his jaw that hated this idea and it was going to be hard to get him to go along with it.

"Come on, Eric," I said. I held his hands in mine as I turned to face him. "This is not about Quinn. It's about us and it's about getting you out of this marriage. It's about making sure that Victor never bothers you again. Please. This has to be done."

His eyes softened but he still wasn't there.

I decided to play hardball just as he and Pam did to me only minutes ago. "How can you say that you love me if you don't trust me? What type of relationship are we going to have if you question my every motive when it comes to another man?"

He was finally there. "I do trust you, my lover. I just don't like the idea of you being with another man at a party … in front of me."

I waited.

"It's going to be hard for me to watch."

Again, I waited.

"I trust you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Okay," Pam said as she stood up. "Come, Sookie. We must shop. Even though I will not be going, a good shopping trip always makes me feel so much better." She walked over and kissed Eric's cheek. "Things will work out and all will be fine. Sookie knows what she's doing."

He gazed into my eyes. "I know."

Eric and I stood up together. He kissed me once more as Pam and I prepared to leave. "I'll pick Flynn up from school. She doesn't have piano lessons today, right?"

"Right," I said. "I will call you when I leave the meeting with Niall. It shouldn't last too long. What are you guys going to do for dinner?"

"I can cook," he said.

Pam stepped forward and said, "Make that beautiful chicken marsala that you do so well." She looked at me and said, "Absolutely divine. You'll love it."

I was impressed.

"I told you that I can cook," he proclaimed. "That's what I'll make for dinner … unless Flynn decides differently."

"I love you. I love you so much." I kissed him once more.

"I love you too."

I expected Pam to say something slick but she didn't do that. "It's really good to see you guys together again. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Pam." I couldn't believe how sentimental she was.

"Mr. Northman," Sophie Ann announced. "Niall is here with Mr. Liam Malcolm."

Eric walked to his desk to answer Sophie Ann's call. "Give me a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Pam and I made our way to the door. "See you later," Pam said.

"Yep," he said to her.

I blew him a kiss.

"I'll see you at home," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "At home."


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

 **Niall Has Other Plans**

 **Here is Thursday's chapter. I'm sorry that I'm posting it at this hour. I'd hoped to post it earlier but I had an issue at work. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy it. If I get off in time Saturday, I will post another chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and making this a favorite. And welcome aboard to the new readers.**

 **The main characters belong to Charlaine Harris but the story idea and the side characters are mine.**

* * *

Eric was sitting at his desk when Niall entered his office with Liam Malcolm. The man, the investigator that he'd hired to look for Sookie, was once again standing before him … holding a folder in his hand. He'd seen Liam several times in the past and each time, he looked quite pleasant but not this time. This time, he looked afraid.

"Mr. Malcolm," Eric said as he remained seated. He pointed at the chair in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. What have you brought with you today? I'm sure that the folder you're holding isn't more information on _not_ being able to find my lover. Am I right?" He smiled.

Liam didn't.

Niall patted Liam on the back as he walked beside him.

Liam stared at Eric as he walked towards the desk. He believed that he'd never have to see Eric again. After he'd told the younger Northman that he couldn't find Sookie Stackhouse, he was under the impression that he was free to live his life but when he was told by McArthur that he was needed in the states by Northman, he knew that something was wrong. He wanted to run but where would have gone? McArthur could find Amelia Earhart if he was offered the right price. He'd often wondered why McArthur didn't look for Sookie for Eric. He would have found her.

Liam unbuttoned his suit jack as he sat down. He placed the folder that he was holding onto the floor next to his chair. "Hi, Mr. Northman. It's been a long time since the last time I've seen you. How have you been?" He pointed at Eric as he smiled and nodded. "You look great."

"Thank you for the admiring comment, Liam. Though I didn't think that I would feel this way again, I've been doing quite well," Eric countered. "Especially since the new investigators that I hired, the Flowers, were able to do the job that you were unable to do. The job that you said couldn't be done."

Niall nodded in agreement as he removed his suit jacket before sitting down. As he placed his jacket on the back of his chair, he began to confirm Eric's earlier statement. "He's right, Liam. Bruce and Jade Flower, you may have heard of them. They're very well regarded in Japan. As Eric said, they are the investigators that we hired after you _wouldn't_ do the job that you were hired to do. We find it to be quite odd that they were able to find Ms. Stackhouse without any problems at all. All of the obstacles that you had to encounter while looking for her, seemed to have completely vanished. They found her within a month of looking for her."

Liam began to chuckle in a very nervous sort of way. "I don't know what you're saying." He shifted in his seat. "But I give you my word …"

"Which is as useless as you are," Niall exclaimed.

Liam glanced at Niall from the corner of his eye before picking up where he left off. "I give you my word, Mr. Northman. I did all that I could to find your long, lost lover, Mr. Northman. She was impossible to find. If this Bruce and Jade Flower was able to find her, they knew where she was all along. That had to have been part of the reason why they found her. They had to have been in on her hiding. They just wanted to take your money."

Eric looked as if he was believing the explanation that Liam had given to him. "Hmm," he said. "That makes no sense at all. That would be an acceptable explanation if someone else had told us that the Flowers were in on Sookie's hiding but coming from you, it's not. We don't trust you. Liam, this entire conversation is nothing more than a waste of time. Let me get to the reason why you're here."

He rested his arms on his desk as he talked. "Niall and I have become sort of amateur investigators ourselves. What you're saying … what you expect us to believe … is nothing more than lies. We've learned something entirely different than what you're telling us. Niall."

Niall opened his briefcase and removed a green folder from inside. The folder was labeled with the name Sookie Stackhouse. It was dated from 2004 – 2014. He handed the folder to Eric.

"Thank you, Niall," Eric said graciously as he took the folder. He stared at the folder for a long minute. He'd waited almost ten long years to get this information on Sookie. He glided his hand over the folder before opening it.

He looked at Niall and sighed. "I've waited had to wait so long to get this information." He looked down at the folder and said, "Ten years, Niall."

"The wait is over," Niall assured him.

Eric silently flipped through the pictures. "Yes," he agreed. "It's over."

Unbeknownst to Liam, this was Eric's first time seeing any of this new information. He suggested that Niall give them to him while they were with Liam. He wanted his anger to be fresh … raw. He wanted Liam to know the fate that was coming for him when he looked into his eyes. And he knew what would happen after he looked through the file. There would be no leniency for the man.

Liam was still smiling. "What do you have there?"

Eric didn't answer.

The first picture was of Sookie walking along the college campus. She was dressed in jeans and tight pink tee. She wasn't wearing a wig and she wasn't wearing a pair of shades. She looked just as she did after their return from the inn. There was a young man walking along with her. He was carrying her books for her as she talked to him. The boy looked as if he was mesmerized by her. Sookie looked as neutral as ever. She was talking. He was gazing. Eric smiled at the picture. He knows just how the boy felt.

He flipped through the pictures of her on the campus and he found what he needed to see. He looked closer at the pictures and she was still wearing them. She was wearing his class ring … and her engagement ring. She was still his. She is still his.

He looked up at Niall and smiled.

Niall tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he admired the love and joy that was on the young man's face. "Wonderful," he whispered. He knew that the joy wouldn't last for long. That's why he put that picture on the top. The next pictures that Eric would see, they would be the ones to anger him enormously.

And just as Niall suspected, the love and joy wasn't on the young man's face for too long.

The next pictures were of Pam and Sookie holding hands as Sookie rested her head on Pam's shoulder. She was crying. According to the date on the picture, this was taken after her time in Sweden. A week after she'd left him. Her face was red and swollen from crying. Her hand was resting her stomach. She and Pam stopped walking and Pam held Sookie to her. Pam had a tight grip on Sookie's shoulders. Pam was saying something to Sookie as they looked at each other. Sookie's arms were soon wrapped around her friend's neck as they cried together on the streets of New York.

Eric looked evilly at Liam.

Liam's smile shrank down to nothing.

Eric glared at the pictures of Sookie … the ones that looked as if she hadn't slept … the ones that showed her dragging along, barely smiling. She looked lost and alone. She looked as if she'd been abandoned and as far as she knew, she had been. As far as she knew, the man that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with was going to leave her to raise their child alone.

Niall's hands were fists as he looked at the pained look on Eric's face. "It gets better," he said to him.

He looked at Niall briefly and nodded his head.

And Niall was right. They did get better. They got a lot better.

There were pictures of Sookie in the early stages of her pregnancy to the latest stages. She and Adele were in one picture. They were at the local Sup 'r Sav a' Bunch. They were grocery shopping. Sookie had gone home to Bon Temps. It was during the holidays. She looked happy. She was smiling … at least her face had a smile on it. It didn't reach her eyes.

She and Jason were sitting at the picnic table in Gran's backyard. They were bundled up and talking. Sookie's head was on his shoulder. She looked sad at first but that sadness was soon replaced with laughter. They were laughing together. He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him and smiled. They soon walked back to the house … holding hands.

He moved on the next set of pictures. She was back in New York and she was struggling to get out of a cab. He almost didn't recognize her because of the black wig but her eyes told him that it was her. Pam got out of the other side of cab and went to help Sookie. They were laughing and smiling and Pam did her best to pull her friend from the car. It was obvious that their laughter was what was keeping them from doing what they'd intended to do. The cabbie finally decided to help them.

There were pictures of them shopping; Sookie, Pam and Amelia. Having lunch. More shopping and laughing. Doing all of the things that friends do with each other.

Eric sat tall in his seat when he looked at the next pictures. Pam and Amelia looked anxious. Pam was hailing a cab as Amelia was on the phone with what can be assumed as being the doctor. Sookie was being held up by the doorman of their home. She looked as if she was breathing hard. Sweat was glistening on her forehead and her blonde hair was in a disheveled and twisted ponytail. And she still looked absolutely stunning.

"She was going into labor," Eric whispered.

Niall smiled at the look of amazement that was on Eric's face. How he wishes that Eric could've been there for that moment.

The next pictures were of Sookie, her grandparents, Jason, Pam and Amelia. They were leaving the hospital. Sookie was holding Flynn. Pam and Amelia were fawning over her. They were walking down the street with the baby. Amelia was pushing the stroller. Pam was holding Amelia's free hand. He wished that he could've been with them.

"I missed it," he said. He looked up at Niall. "I missed it," he repeated.

Niall didn't know what to say so he said nothing. There was nothing that he could say. He _had_ missed it. And if he could help it, Eric would miss nothing else. He would make sure of it.

Sookie's graduation was next. Flynn was a little tyke and she was being held up by Gran'pa. Adele was crying. Jason was holding Flynn while they were pointing towards the stage. Michele, Jason's wife, was very pregnant and cheering loudly. Pam was jumping up and down as she cheered. Amelia was taking pictures. Sookie, she was on the stage holding her diploma high and up in the air. And she was happy.

Sookie passing the BAR exam was another picture. Sookie, Pam, and Amelia going to parties. Sookie on dates with other men. She didn't look happy. She looked miserable. She would smile when she was supposed to. She looked intrigued when the time called for it. She was one hell of an actress.

That made Eric smile. "Duds," he said as he looked at Niall. "All of them. They weren't worthy of her." A final nod gave his statement confirmation.

Niall laughed because he knew what Eric was speaking of.

The next few pictures were the ones that caused his ire to rise.

Sookie and Flynn were sitting at a diner, Busy's, and they were having dinner in the next few pictures. They were laughing and talking. Sookie's eyes were filled with love as she looked at their daughter. They were holding hands as they walked home together. Alcide appeared in the next few pictures. Sookie greeted him with a kiss as he lifted a young Flynn in his arms. Eric's daughter had her arms wrapped around the neck of another man. She kissed his cheek and she looked so happy to see him. He looked just as happy to see them. They looked like a family.

His family.

Eric closed his eyes as he handed the picture to Liam. "My family," he said.

Liam nervously took the picture. The lump that was in his throat almost choked him. He looked at the picture before looking back at Eric. "They're beautiful. I'm … I'm glad that you were able to find them. I guess the Flowers are really good at their job. It's a good thing that you hired them when you did." He placed the picture back on the desk.

Eric cocked his head to the side and said, "I'm not the type of man to take credit for something that I didn't do. You see, Liam, I didn't find them." He rested his elbows on his desk as he stared the man in his eyes. "You did."

Liam tried laughing off the comment but failed miserably. "I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Northman. I never gave you those pictures." He glanced at Niall and said, "I just saw Mr. Brigant hand those to you. I'm under the assumption that he hired a more competent investigator to do what I apparently couldn't do."

Eric laughed. "Don't sell yourself short, Liam. This is work that you'd done for me several years ago … or was supposed to have done for me. Almost ten years ago as a matter of fact. Excellent work." He removed over three hundred pictures from the folder and added them to the ones he'd already looked at. He then removed the documents and placed them in a neat, little stack in front of the traitor.

Looking at Liam once more, Eric said, "Names that she was going by. Addresses that she'd used. Jobs that she'd had before graduating college. _You_ found all of this information on Ms. Stackhouse. All of this is you. I have to applaud you on a job well done." And that's what he did. He began to clap.

Liam began to shake his head no. He was going to try and lie his way out of this but he wasn't given the chance.

Niall reached out and punched him in the face.

Liam's head turned harshly as he grunted. He glanced at Niall but didn't speak a word. It was in his best interest to remain quiet … at least for now.

"Be a fucking man and own what you've done," Niall growled. "I hate a fucking coward."

Eric sighed as he waited. "You deceived me, Liam."

Again, he shook his head no.

Niall stood up from his seat and began rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

Liam didn't see the next couple of punches coming. It astounded him that an elderly man was beating the shit of him. The silvering hair was misleading. The crinkles around the eyes were just as deceptive. He wasn't what he appeared to be. The 'elderly' man had muscles for days. His fists were like steel. Liam could almost feel his neck snap from that last punch.

Niall then walked to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. He returned from the bathroom with a rag and threw it at Liam. "Clean your mouth, Coward, before we proceed."

Liam did as he was ordered. He placed the wet rag on his lap. He didn't know what to say or where to begin. He knew that what he'd done to Eric was wrong but he needed the money. No. He wanted the money. He could live as he's always wanted with that money. He could be accepted in a world that never wanted him to be a part of it. That money worked wonders for him … for a while. With his head bowed, he looked at Eric and Niall through hooded eyes.

"You've already been caught. There is no need to prolong the lie. Stop being a coward. As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing worse than a lying, coward. I hate a _fucking_ coward," Niall repeated as he leaned his backside against Eric's desk. "Speak the truth."

"Where do I begin?" Liam asked.

"At the fucking beginning," Eric snapped.

Niall glanced at Eric over his shoulder and smiled.

Liam knew that he didn't have a choice. He had to tell everything that he'd done. "The day that you hired me, Victor came to my office," he said. "I later learned that he was having you followed. He asked why you'd hired me. I told him that you needed to find a missing girl and you wanted my help. He wanted to know the girl's name. I told him." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But not without a little incentive," Niall pushed.

"True," Liam agreed.

"And?" Eric asked.

"That was that," Liam concluded. "Well, at least on that day. I did the job that you wanted me to do. I worked on the case for the full month that you wanted. I found her. I followed her. I was writing up my report the day that Victor returned to my office. He wanted to know what I'd discovered. I told him everything. I told him that she was pregnant but she must have been having issues. She had several visits with an OB/GYN within that month."

"Why?" Eric asked he scooted to the edge of his seat. "Why was she seeing the doctor so many times within that first month?"

"Stress," Liam answered. "She was doing a lot of crying. She'd lost some weight. She always looked tired. I told Victor that something was wrong with her and you needed to know what was going on. I was on my way to tell you when he came by. He said that he would take care of it. He paid me $25,000.00 more than I was supposed to get. I let him know that my payment was only $10,000. He said that he wanted to keep me on his payroll until further notice. I agreed to it because I believed that he was going through you."

Niall shook his head no. "But you soon learned differently,"

Liam nodded. "I did. That day, when I told him that I had to take the reports and photos to Mr. Northman, he gave me an extra $15,000 per month to let him handle it. He said that because of the things that you were going through, he didn't want to stress you out any more than you already were. He told me to keep working for you as I've always been but everything was to go through him. So that's what I did. I reported to you weekly."

"Lies," Eric said

He looked down at his hands before looking up at Eric and Niall. "Yes but I knew that something was up with Victor. I knew that he was lying so I began following him. I wanted to know what he was up to. I wanted to know why it was so important for him to keep Ms. Stackhouse away from you."

"No honor among thieves," Niall retorted.

"You are correct," Eric agreed. "What did you learn about Victor?"

"That he's nothing more than piece of shit."

"A well-known fact," Niall replied. "What more did you learn?"

Liam reached down a picked the folder up from the floor. He handed it to Niall who in turn, handed it to Eric. "What is this?" Eric asked.

Leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees, Liam said, "It's information that I dug up on Victor Madden and your father. There are pictures and telephone transcripts."

Niall was almost impressed with Liam.

Eric read over the documents and wasn't surprised at what he was reading. He's always known that Victor and Appius were out to destroy his life. There were plans to scare Sookie if Eric ever found her. Her family would be threatened. She would be threatened with losing her job … her home. Her name would be destroyed. She would lose everything that she's ever worked to have. They were going to deposit lumps sums of money into her bank account each month to make Eric believe that she'd accepted a payoff. If all else failed, they were going to use Flynn against her. They wanted to hold off on doing that for as long as they could. They decided to use the next best thing that was at their disposal.

They brought Freyda in on the plan. She was to keep Eric's mind off of Sookie. She was to cater to his every need. And she was more than willing to do it. That's when Appius and Victor began plotting to get Eric and Freyda together.

They would call meetings and Freyda would just so happen to be there. There would be 'unplanned' dinner parties and Freyda would need a date. Eric was the man that was always on call whether he wanted to be or not. And Liam had documented most of them.

There were pictures of Eric and Freyda at meetings and Victor and Appius would be off to the side watching them. There were pictures of Eric and Freyda dancing but Freyda was the only one to look happy to be there. Eric would only smile when others would be around them. Any other time he would look miserable.

In another picture, he and Freyda were dancing at a party. He remembered that night. His mind was on leaving. He was going to go and look for her on his own but he was afraid to. Not because he felt that he couldn't find her but because of what he _might_ find. He was afraid that she'd moved on. She'd decided to live her life without him. He hadn't heard anything about Sookie from Liam. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Sookie. Where she was. With whom was she spending time. Had she fallen out of love with him. He'd never known such misery.

Or such fear.

He'd kept Liam on the case. Asking him to not give up. To keep looking for his lover. Liam had led Eric to believe that he'd been looking for her and he couldn't find her anywhere. He'd talked to her family and they refused to speak with him. Sookie didn't go home for visits. She had completely vanished.

A look suddenly appeared on Eric's face. He knew the answer before he'd asked the question. He needed to hear Liam say it. "The other investigators that I'd hired on to look for Sookie, why weren't they able to find her?"

Liam dropped his head.

"Tell me!" Eric yelled.

"Victor hired me to follow you," Liam said. "I would tell him who you were trying to hire. He'd pay them off. He'd tell that he was sorry for the confusion but the girl had already been found."

Eric started towards Liam but Niall stopped him. "No," he said. "This is not what you do. You are better than that. You are here to give your family a new name. This here, what we are doing, is a new beginning for the Northman name. A name that you can be proud of. Don't let your anger get the best of you."

Eric had to close his eyes and count so that he would not lose his cool. And he counted for a long time.

"That's it," Niall said.

After a moment, Eric looked at his friend and nodded his head.

"You're okay." Niall patted Eric on his back as he the young man leaned against the desk.

Eric returned his attentions back to Liam. "I called you every day," he said as he glared at his enemy. "Every day and you led me to believe that she was nowhere to be found. You supported Victor in his quest to stop me at every turn." He stood from his chair and stood before Liam. "You deceived me."

Liam stared up at Eric. "I know now that I should've let you know what was going on. I was wrong." He didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of betraying a Northman. He knew what was in store for him. He couldn't do it. He wasn't made for that life. His mind was frantic with worry and fear. He was …

An idea then hit him.

"My mother! My mother needed me. I had to side with Victor. I needed the money to save her life. Don't you know what it means to have to do what's needed to save your mother? I did what I had to do."

Niall and Eric glanced at one another.

Eric more than knew what it meant to have to sacrifice his life and happiness for his mother but he was done. He wasn't going to do it anymore. His life was going to be his own. He'd already lost too much and he wasn't going to lose anymore.

Though he didn't feel the need to answer Liam's question, he did. He wanted to know where this was going to lead. "I do."

Excitement appeared on the man's face. "So, you know what I was going through. She needed me. I had to help her. I'm her son."

Niall looked at Eric. He pitied him. Always has. He wanted more for Eric. And was going to do whatever was needed to make sure that he got it.

"Unlike me, you had a choice. You chose your fate. I did not," Eric said as he shook his head no. "My mother did not consider me in her quest to get me to help her. So, Mr. Malcolm, I do not know what you had to go through but I do know this. You were a party to the detriment of my freedom … my life."

Sophie Ann then knocked on the door.

"Yes," Eric called out.

She poked her head into the office. "I am preparing to leave for the night. Everything has been taken care of as far as the termination letter and severance packages. If there's nothing else that you need of me, I'll be on my way."

Eric shook his head no. "You may leave. Have a good night, Sophie Ann."

"Thank you, Mr. Northman. Oh," she added. "McArthur is on his way up. Do I send him in when he arrives?"

Liam squeezed his eyes closed at the mention of that man's name.

"Yes," Eric said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Northman, Mr. Brigant," Sophie Ann said.

"Goodnight," they said to her.

Once the door was closed, Liam closed his eyes and asked, "McArthur? He's here?"

Niall smiled as he nodded. "He is."

A tear fell from Liam's eye. "When he called me, I should've known that he would be here. I should've known."

Eric leaned down and stared into Liam's eyes. "So, you know your fate?"

"I do," Liam whispered. "I guess apologizing will do me no good."

"Not one bit," Eric clarified. "You will lose your freedom just as I lost mine."

Liam nodded.

"You and your need for more money is the reason why this is happening to you," Eric specified plainly. "You have to pay for what you've done. This is your doing."

"I didn't want to do it," Liam said. He was going to go with the mother angle once more. It had to work. It just had to. "My mother would have died."

Niall frowned as he stared at the investigator. "She died anyway, Liam. Your efforts are for naught. She didn't need your mediocre efforts. She needed your love in her final days but you … you were working for Victor and pocketing the money. You never paid for her medical care. You didn't help pay for your mother's funeral."

Liam looked surprised for just a moment before his face was blank once more.

"Jade discovered that your sister, Diane, was the one to take care of your mother in her final days. You were nowhere to be found," Niall continued. "You ignored their calls. You'd moved and didn't tell them. You didn't even go to her funeral, Liam, and your mother wanted you there. She died wondering why her son wasn't at her side."

Liam dropped his eyes to the floor as he began to try and accept his fate. He knew that he should've gone to Eric when he had the chance but the money. The money had a hold on him. It was too good for him to pass up. He'd never had that much money in his life. He was going to finally be able to travel. He was going to see the world and meet the woman of his dreams. But as Niall previously said, his efforts were for naught.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Niall asked.

Before Liam could answer, there was knock at the door.

Eric returned to his seat as he told the new guest to come in. "It's open."

"Good evening, gentlemen," McArthur said with a smile. "It's always good to see you." He coat was thrown haphazardly over his arm. "Is this the one? He is the one that tried to cause harm to our dear Ms. Stackhouse?"

Eric nodded. "He was a party to what transpired."

McArthur stood before the doomed man and shook his head. He looked down at Liam … disdain and disgust was apparent on his face. "He doesn't realize what he has done. She is like a daughter to me. I can't allow anyone to hurt her. I would never forgive myself." He stooped down in front of Liam. "You realize that your efforts to hurt her and your quest to hurt Eric will cost you your freedom."

"So, I've been told," he replied.

McArthur looked at Eric and said, "I've known this man since he was a boy. I've done all in my power to get him out of this life but he wouldn't accept my efforts … until now. Now that he has his family with him, he's willing to do what is necessary to keep them safe. I am here to keep them safe."

Liam looked up at McArthur and said, "I understand."

McArthur handed Niall and Eric the files that he had on Liam. The man was one of the worst humans to have lived in this world. In the last four years, he's had in hands in everything from drug dealing to sex trafficking. Today his life of crime was going to end.

Eric handed Liam the folder and let him read over it for a few minutes. "You will be spending the rest of your life in prison." He used his head to point at McArthur. "If not for McArthur's contacts, you would still be running free. I can't have that. So," he said as he sighed. "You are done, Mr. Malcolm."

"I know," he said.

"Good," McArthur said as he stood tall. He took the folder from Liam and tucked it into the inside of his jacket. He clapped his hands before sighing. "Let us go, Mr. Malcolm. You have a destiny with a fate that you've carved out for yourself."

Liam placed the cold rag that was on his lap on the chair once he'd stood "Forgive me," he said to Eric.

Eric stood and offered his hand to Liam. "You will find no forgiveness here."

McArthur stood behind Liam. "Pam called me earlier in the evening to get tickets to Senator Vardamon's party. She and Sookie will be going, I presume. Has new information been discovered?"

Eric shook his head no. "I'm not quite sure."

He began telling them about the letter that Sookie received from Apish Neon and the reasons why she and Pam needed the tickets. "They were going to go together but because of certain logic, it has been decided that Sookie will be going with a male friend. It is believed that it will be best that she goes with someone that may not draw suspicion."

A full on smile appeared on McArthur's face. "Are you alright with that … Sookie going with another man?"

After a brief pause, Eric said, "I am not but I have no other choice in the matter. But it will be okay. I have been invited so I will be there to keep an eye on her."

"Einin and I will be in attendance as well," Niall volunteered. "She will be safe."

McArthur nodded at their words. "Good," he said. "Very good." He then grabbed Liam's elbow. "I will also have people there to look after things. Now, we must take our leave." He looked at Liam and said, "We have business to take care of. Shall we?"

Liam led the way and McArthur followed.

Niall removed himself from Eric's desk. "I guess I'll be going. I have a meeting with Sookie in an hour. Will you be attending?"

Eric shook his head no. "I'm going to pick my daughter up from school. But I would like an update though."

"Wonderful and you will definitely get an update," Niall said. He looked at Eric for a moment. "Are you alright with what we had to do?"

"I am," he replied. "My family's welfare is at stack. I have to keep Flynn and Sookie safe. I can't keep them safe with a man like Liam running free in this world."

"We protect what is ours at all costs. Remember what I've always told you, Son," Niall said.

"Love and family always comes first," Eric said. "Anyone that gets in the way of that, is the enemy."

"Always," Niall reiterated.

"Always," Eric repeated.

Niall patted Eric on the shoulder. "The amended documents that were sent to Freyda have been signed and returned. You now have 49% ownership of Madden Corp. Just a little more and you will have full control."

Eric finally smiled. "He will fall at our feet."

"Obliteration and devastation is his."

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Once he was in his car and driving away, Niall immediately called McArthur. He answered on the first ring. "He still believes that I'm taking Liam to the police?"

"He does," Niall said. "He needs to know no different. This is not about him anymore but Eric was right about one thing. Liam has to pay for what he's done but he won't pay with his freedom. He has to pay for what he's done to Eric, Sookie and Flynn. He has to pay with his life."

"And he will," McArthur promised. "He's in the trunk of the car now. The serum took effect immediately. My guys are waiting for him. Has he mentioned Appius to you?"

Niall shook his head no. "Not yet but he will."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Nothing," Niall answered. "I'm going to give him my condolencenses and nothing more."

McArthur laughed.

"I love that boy," Niall said. "Since the day he came to Sweden, I've been drawn to him. He has not had the best life and he's a good man. He deserves better than what's been lain out before him. I feel the need to protect him from all that mean to cause him harm. I can't allow it. If his enemies must die, then so be it. As long as he lives and he's happy, I'm happy."

"I recognize that this is a touchy subject for you but I must know. Is this because of your son?" McArthur asked. "Is that what has drawn you to him?"

"He has nothing to do with it," he answered. "This is about Eric."

McArthur knew otherwise but stayed quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the orchestra music playing on the radio.

Niall finally broke the silence. "Let me know what it's done."

McArthur nodded as he spoke. "I give you my word. I will speak with you as soon as it's over."

"Niall," McArthur. "You know that I had to hide Sookie. I had to keep her and Flynn safe. I had no choice."

"I know," Niall replied.

"She was afraid of what was awaiting her and the child." McArthur sighed. "I asked Appius why he and the Maddens destroyed the letters."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't want to lose the money," McArthur answered. "He didn't realize that everything was coming through me … until he was about to die."

Niall frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The invitations, the pictures," McArthur said. "They call came through me. If Eric was going to come to any of the events, he would meet with me and I'd take him to his family. Sookie believed that was best. It would keep her and Flynn off the grid. Everything went through me. So, when Appius, Victor, and Freyda interfered with their means of communication, they interfered with me." A scary smile played across his lips. "No one interferes with McArthur Ravenscroft. They know that and now they must pay."

Niall always had a feeling that McArthur was involved. He just never had any proof. And no one accuses McArthur Ravenscroft of anything … even if they have proof. Not even him.

"Appius told many secrets that weren't really secrets before meeting his end." McArthur began to laugh again. "It's surprising to me that people will tell the secrets of their lives when it comes to their life."

"Don't they all?" Niall asked.

"Well, it will all be over soon and the children will be free."

"Three down, one to go," Niall said. "But they won't die. They have to live."

Again, McArthur laughed "As always, Niall has other plans. I assure you, death is too good for something like Victor Madden. Good evening, old friend. Be safe."

"You as well."

As ending the call, Niall thought that death was too good for Victor. He had to lose everything and he has to live through it. He has to suffer for all of the pain that he's caused and he is going to make sure that he does.


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

 **This is My Daddy**

 **Hi, everyone. I'd hoped to have this posted on Saturday but I was so busy with work. I want to thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and making this story one of your favorites. I hope that y'all enjoy it.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

Eric was at the school an hour earlier than he'd anticipated. He guessed the excitement of being able to pick Flynn up from school got the best of him. He knew that Sookie wanted to speak with him when she met with Niall. He could tell that whatever it was that she wanted to say him was important but he wanted to pick Flynn up from school. He wanted to meet her friends and her teachers. This was something that he's been aching to do and there was no way that he was going pass up that chance.

As he stepped out of the Buick Enclave, he buttoned his suit jacket as he looked up at the school building. He took the steps two at time as he made his way to the big oak doors. And when he walked inside, he was bombarded with children running down the hallway … laughing and talking as loudly as they possibly could. He smiled at the little girls as they ran past him. This was what he'd been missing. He promised himself that he'd never miss anything else again.

"May I help you?"

Eric looked at the teacher staring up at him. "Yes," he answered. "I'm here to pick my daughter up today. I'm Eric Northman. My daughter is …"

"Daddy!"

Eric turned to see his baby girl running towards him with her arms wide open. He scooped her up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey, sweetie. How has your day been?"

"Great!" she exclaimed after kissing his cheek.

"Ahem," the teacher said.

Eric and Flynn looked at the teacher as if she'd appeared out of the blue.

"Flynn," she said. "Do you want to introduce me to your dad?" She began fluffing her hair and running her hands over her dress as she smiled at him. She realized that she's married but there was no law that said that a married woman can't look at another man. And she was just going to look. There is absolutely no harm in looking.

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "Ms. Nola, this is my daddy. Daddy, this is one of my teachers, Ms. Nola."

Eric offered her his hand in greeting.

Ms. Nola shook his hand quickly before looking down at the ground. She felt like a teenager all over again.

He could tell that she was nervous around him; though she had no reason to be. He continued to smile and speak in a soothing tone. "You're the teacher that spoke with my lover about moving Flynn to the sixth grade. We are very proud of her."

"Your lover?" she asked.

Eric didn't realize his faux pas until that moment. "Sookie," he said as he smiled. "I meant Sookie."

She swooned at the sound of him calling his wife his lover. The most that her husband called her Titty and that's because her boob fell out on their first date while she was doing the limbo at a beach party.

Giving Flynn a quick peck on the cheek, he said, "She is a wonderful girl, isn't she? Flynn hasn't made her decision just yet on what she wants to do but she's still thinking about it, isn't that right?"

"Yes," Flynn said. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Where's mom? Is she still working?"

"Yep," he said. "I guess it'll just be me and you tonight, kiddo. I was going to cook dinner for you and your mom but I might need a little bit of help … but only if you're up to it."

Ms. Nola's heartbeat pounded in her chest. Calling his wife lover after being together for what appears to be a long time. Picking his child up from school. _And_ cooking dinner while his wife is working. Is it at all possible for him to talk with her husband?

"I got your back, dad," she proclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked her.

"Yep," Flynn answered.

"Excuse me," Ms. Nola said. "I know that you're her dad, and a great dad from what I can see, but we have to go to the principal's office to get permission for you to leave. You have to be an approved parent to take a child out of the school. And since this is your first time, we can't just let you take her out of the school. I can show you where to go if you'd like."

Flynn began to giggle. "Daddy's being taken to the principal's office."

"Quiet down you," he joked.

Ms. Nola laughed with them. "I promise you, Mr. Northman, you're not going to the office because you're in trouble but because you have to sign Flynn out before she can leave the premises."

Eric smiled at Ms. Nola. "Lead the way, Ms. Nola. We'll be right behind you."

She giggled loudly. So loudly that she embarrassed herself.

Flynn laughed outright.

Eric remained as cool as ever.

As Eric and Flynn followed her down the hall, Ms. Nola glanced at him over her shoulder. "How long have you been in America, Mr. Northman?"

"Just a few days," he answered. "But I'm here to stay. How did you know that I was out of the country?"

Ms. Nola looked up at Flynn and said, "Ms. Flynn here talks about you nonstop. She's shown every picture of you on Fridays. That's when they're allowed to talk about the person that they love but can't see. You've been the topic for quite a while … you and her wonderful grandparents. Did she tell you that she's volunteered to have you speak to the class on Friday?"

Eric looked at Flynn and said, "No. She didn't."

Ms. Nola laughed. "I figured that she hadn't. She has a habit of volunteering her parents' services and not telling them about it ahead of time. She's done it to Ms. Stackhouse several times in the past." She had an accusing look on her face as she looked Flynn. "Isn't that right, Flynn?"

Flynn shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was going to tell you, daddy, but I forgot. Today is just Wednesday. I was going to tell you tonight … I think. I would have made sure that you'd be here on Friday."

Ms. Nola laughed. "She was probably going to tell you Friday morning. She does the same thing to Sookie. She always forgets." They were soon standing in front of the attendance office. "Here we are. You just go on in there and let them know that you're here to sign Flynn out. If you're not on the authorized list, you need only call Sookie … Ms. Stackhouse and she'll give them permission."

"Will do," Eric said. "Thank you, Ms. Nola." He offered her hand his once more.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Northman," she said as she shook his hand. "Have a good afternoon, Flynn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she called out.

Smiling at the lady at the desk, Eric said, "Hi. I'm Eric Northman. I'm Flynn Northman's father. I'm here to pick her up."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Northman. I'm Ms. Kimbrough." She looked at him and Flynn over her glasses. "Hi, Flynn. How are you doing today?"

"Good, Ms. Kimbrough."

"That's good, sweetie," she said. "Now, let me see. Ms. Northman … Flynn Northman." Ms. Kimbrough looked up at Eric and said, "Alright. You're all set." She slid the tablet across the counter to him and said, "Place your hand here, please. We need to scan your handprint. It's only precautionary. We do this to all of the people that come in to pick up their children the first time. We keep track of all the times that the children are dismissed early."

Eric placed his hand on the tablet. "You don't have to call Sookie?"

"Not at all," Ms. Kimbrough answered. "You're all set."

There was no need for Eric to have to call Sookie to sign Flynn out of school. He'd already been added as an authorized person to pick her up from school. He's always been on the list … according to the secretary. "Since she started preschool here, you've been on the list," she shared. She began to nod as she read over the list. "Yes, sir. You, Ms. Ravenscroft, and Ms. Broadway. So the next time you come in, you'll show your id, sign her out, and then we'll send for her."

The woman ceases to amaze him. Sookie had no idea if he was ever going to come back but she's done everything in her power to make it easy for him to see his child. The trip to Sweden. The box of memories. Making sure that he and his daughter have a relationship. There was nothing in this world that he wouldn't do for her.

He chuckled as he signed his name. "Wonderful," he whispered.

"What did you say, dad?" Flynn asked.

He looked at Flynn and said, "Your mom. She's wonderful."

"I told ya," she said.

Ruffling her hair, he said, "I've always known, kiddo. Let's go."

As they were leaving, they saw Emily and Alyssa … Emma's and Cori's moms. "Hey, Flynn," they said to her … glancing at her for no more than a second but staring holes into the gorgeous man that was with her.

Emily reached into her purse and pulled out her lipstick. She turned her back as she put some on. When she turned back around, she was smiling and batting her eyes.

Flynn rolled hers.

Alyssa looked as if she was in a daze.

Emily thrust her hand out at Eric and said, "Hi. I'm Emily. And you are?"

Eric smiled as he offered her his hand. He didn't get to answer. Flynn answered for him. "This is my dad. His name is Eric Northman. He's moving back to America with me and mom."

"Hi," he said as he shook the hands of both women. Well, he tried to shake Alyssa's hand. She just placed her palm out and that was it. When he took his hand away, it fell lazily to her side.

"You're Eric?" Emily said. "Sookie has told us about you. She was right. My God, you're hot." She looked completely embarrassed. Her hands were soon covering her face. "I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole." She flinched again. "And I just cussed in front of Flynn. Shit."

Flynn and Eric laughed. He then graciously thanked her. "I appreciate your compliment, Emily. And there's no reason for you to be embarrassed. Oh," he quickly added. "From what I've seen so far, you're not an asshole and Flynn's not going to be emotionally scarred because of a couple of cuss words. You're good."

"She's Emma 's mom," Flynn said as her laughter died down to a giggle. "And she's Cori's mom."

Alyssa opened her mouth to speak. Only a squeak could be heard.

Eric decided to ease the tension. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've wanted to meet you both. Sookie and I have discussed having your children over for a sleepover in the near future … it that's alright with you."

Alyssa nodded as sweat covered her mocha colored skin.

"That would be great," Emily yelled.

Eric jumped.

Flynn continued to laugh.

"Okay," Eric said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, ladies. I hope to see you both again. Have a good day."

As they walked away, Flynn looked over her shoulder and said, "They're still staring at you, dad. Why do women act like that when they get around a cute guy?" She shook her head and said, "I don't get it."

Eric leaned down and said, "Maybe that's something you should ask your flirty mom."

Flynn laughed all the way to the car. "You got a new car?"

"I did," he said. "Driving a flashy car is not too practical when you have a family." He stared at the car for a long minute. "What do you think? You don't like it?"

She nodded. "I do. I think that mom's going to love it. She was talking about getting one just like this one. I think that she'll really like it."

Eric opened the backdoor for Flynn before getting into the car himself. "Are you buckled up?" he asked as he looked through the rearview mirror.

"All set, dad," she said. She began to giggle.

"What?" he asked as he pulled out into the road.

"Women love a man in a really nice car. They're going to love you." She laughed as she texted her mom.

Eric glanced at his daughter over his shoulder. "You keep quiet."

Their joy and laughter filled the car as they drove away from the school.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

"I'm glad that we're making tacos," Flynn said as they stepped off of the elevator. "I don't think I'd like that chicken stuff. It didn't look too good in that picture. Maybe we can have spaghetti tomorrow. Mom makes good spaghetti. She puts hotdogs in it when I'm sick but since I'm not sick, she'll probably make it regular. I'll bet that you don't like spaghetti with hotdogs."

Eric took his keys from his pocket as they walked to their apartment. "You would lose that bet, little lady. When we were kids, Gran used to make that for us. I _loved_ spaghetti with hotdogs."

Flynn looked surprised. "Wow. We are just alike. Gran made it for me, JJ, and Kinsey. When I would spend a week with Gran and Gran'pa, Gran would me make spaghetti with hot dogs every day."

"Yep," he said as he ruffled her hair. "I remember those summers. They were the best summers of my life."

"Yeah. Gran and Gran'pa were the best," she agreed. Hey, Ally!" Flynn suddenly called out as she ran to him.

Alcide smiled when he saw her as he closed the door to Maria Starr's apartment behind him. "Hey, Blondie." He kneeled down and wrapped the little girl in his arms and kissed her cheek. "How have you been?"

"Good." She nodded her head and blonde hair fell into her eyes. "How about you?"

"Pretty good," he answered. He looked up at Eric and stared. Never saying a word.

"Alcide," Eric said.

Alcide stood up and nodded at him. "Eric."

The two men stood there and stared at each other and said nothing. Flynn took her dad's hand as she stood beside him. She looked up at both men. She didn't like how they were staring at each other. She wasn't sure what was going on. She just knew that she didn't like it.

"Guess what? My dad's back for good, Alcide," she said. "It makes me and mom happy."

Alcide stared down at Flynn and said, "I'm glad that you have your dad and I'm glad that you and your mom are happy." He then stared at Eric. "That's all I've ever wanted for you and your mom. You both deserve that … especially your mom."

Flynn smiled. "She does, doesn't she? She's going to be sorry that she didn't get to see you."

Alcide grinned. "Tell her that I said hello, will you?"

"I will. Me and my dad are going to cook dinner tonight. We're making tacos. He wanted to make chicken Marsala but no one wants to eat that."

Alcide laughed.

"Mom's going to be surprised when she gets home. She likes tacos better."

Eric stared down at his child and said, "We'd better get inside. We have ice cream. It's going to melt."

"Ok," she said. She walked over to Alcide and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, Alcide. I hope that I will see you again. You won't forget about me?"

"I will never forget about you," he promised. "You're my favorite blonde in the world. I love you, kiddo."

She hugged him once more. "I love you too, Ally."

Alcide closed his eyes as he kissed the top of Flynn's head.

Eric watched them and realized that there was no reason for him to be jealous of Alcide. If anything, he should be appreciative. This was the man that looked after his family while he was away. He kept them safe. Alcide loved them when he couldn't be there. How could he conceivably hate a man that's done something like that for him?

"Goodnight, Alcide. Thank you," Eric said as he offered the man his hand.

He looked at Eric's hand and then at Flynn's smiling face. He took Eric's hand and shook it. "It was my pleasure. See you around, man."

Eric nodded. "See you around."

"I love you, Ally," Flynn said.

"I love you too, Blondie." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

They walked into their home and did as daughters and daddies do. They washed their hands and began preparing for dinner. As the taco meat simmered, they enjoyed each other's company with a little conversation. Eric wanted to know how her day had gone. "So, what happened at school today?"

She was glad that he'd asked. She couldn't wait to tell him. There was something that was really weighing on her mind. "Dad?" she began. "I have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we sit down?" she said.

"Sure," he said as they sat at the island. "What's going on?"

"I can't talk to mom about it because she's not good with this sort of stuff," she began. "She doesn't like for me to talk about boys with her. She's always telling me that I'm too young to be talking about boyfriends."

Eric smiled as he rested his elbows on the island. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No," she hurriedly said. "We're just friends but he's really nice. The kids in school keep saying that he's my boyfriend but he's not. I don't like him like that but I think he likes me like that. Guess what he tried to do today?"

Flynn's dad was no longer smiling. "What did he try to do?"

She mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear.

"What did you say?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"He tried to kiss me," she whispered. "In the hallway. I didn't like that. I don't like that stuff."

He patted her back and said, "That's okay. It's okay to not want to be kissed by a boy yet. You're too young anyway." He started to laugh. "You know what?"

"What?"

"When I was just a little bit older than you, I was in love with this girl. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." He stared down at his hands as he told his story. "I thought that I was a big man because I had a girlfriend. I was the only boy in the second grade to have a girlfriend. So, one day while we were on the playground, I decided that I was going to give my new girlfriend a kiss."

Flynn placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped. She looked appalled at the idea of her dad trying to kiss anyone.

"I know right?" Eric said. "I thought that she would like it if I kissed her. I was wrong. Guess what she did?"

"What?" Flynn whispered.

"She socked me right in the eye."

Flynn's laughter filled the kitchen.

"Yep," he said. "I broke up with her because of the domestic abuse."

"Did she black it?"

"Nah," he said. "But it did hurt."

"Who was the girl?"

He shook his head as he laughed. "Your mom could throw a punch."

Flynn really started laughing then. "Mom hit you?"

"She sure did."

"I can't believe it," she said. "She's always talking about how people shouldn't hit each other and she socked you in the eye." Flynn's eyes suddenly widened. "Can I ask her about it?"

"Not just yet," Eric said. "I need to stay on her good side." He stood up from his seat and went to the stove to check on dinner.

Flynn rested her chin on her hand and said, "You've always been on her good side, dad. Mom loves you. Do you love her? I told her that I was going to ask you so I'm asking you. Do you love her?"

He turned off the stove and began putting the taco shells on the cookie sheet. He selected the correct temperature for the oven and placed the taco shells inside. He rested his arms on the countertop before he answered his daughter's question. "Love doesn't describe what I feel for your mom. She is the most amazing woman in the world to me. I've always loved her. You've seen just a little bit of the wonderful that your mother has in her. There's so much more in there. I can see that you have a lot of her wonderful in you," he said.

"She used to be so sad," she said. "Gran told me that she was sad because she missed you. I'm glad that you're back." She dropped her head and said nothing else.

Eric waited for her to speak again but she didn't. He could hear whimpers coming from her. He ran over to her and lifted her little face to his. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"You can't leave us," she said. "I love you but mom will be so sad. I saw how she was looking at you when we first met. That's how she looks at all of your pictures." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "You're not leaving us again, are you?"

"I give you my word," he said. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you and your mom. I'm here to stay. Where I go, you go."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, dad."

He kissed her head as he caressed her back. "I love you too, Flynn."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You burnt the shells," she said. She pointed at the stove as the smoke began to billow through the closed oven door.

Their laughter filled the kitchen. "I guess I'll just have to make some more."

"I'll help," she said as she jumped down from her stool.

As they threw the burnt shells away and put the new shells on the pan, Eric's mind wandered to his future with his family. There was nothing that was going to keep him away from them. Whatever it is that he has to do, he'll do it. His family is everything to him.

As he watched Flynn put the taco shells in the oven, he swore to her, "I'm here to stay, baby girl. Your daddy is going nowhere."


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

 **Nothing Is at It Seems**

 **Happy Thursday, everyone. I was able to get off of work early today and it pleases me. It's a shame that I plan on being in bed by 8:00. That's how tired I am. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter. Thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and making this story one of your favorites. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Ms. Harris.**

* * *

After everything that I've learned today, I believe that it's a great thing that Eric didn't come to this meeting. He needed to be with his daughter today. Being with Flynn is going to work miracles on him.

Or least that's what I hope.

A little daddy and daughter time is going to make them happy. Flynn sent me a smiley face text. I took that to mean that she was with her daddy. I sent her a heart and a kiss.

 _I wish that I could send kisses. I can't do that. I have a flip phone, mom!_

I laughed as I sent her a sad face emoji.

Regardless of what Eric, Pam, or Amelia believe, my daughter is just too young to have a smartphone. Too many children get into trouble with smartphones. Not that Flynn would but I just want to keep her a nine-year-old girl for as long as I can.

Anyway, maybe it's a good thing that Eric wasn't here. He'd be upset with what I would have to tell him. Hell, he would be raging. He'd be angry enough to kill. He has been betrayed in the worst way. And by the one man that was supposed to love and protect him for any and every thing.

Appius has betrayed Eric in the worst way possible. I didn't know any of this until after I'd returned to the office after my shopping trip with Pam. Some new information was delivered to me and it's freeing and heartbreaking all in the same instance. I don't know how I'm going to present this to Niall. I think that I'll start off as I'd planned. Letting him know what I'd do if there were no other options because according to the contract that Eric gave to me, which is why Niall and I are meeting, he had very little options available to him. Regardless of how misleading it is, this contract is fucking amazing.

I know that I'm not supposed to admire it but it's fucking brilliant. Though some parts of the contract are evasive and mostly double talk, the contract as a whole, is basically unbreakable. Well, kind of unbreakable.

Both of the contracts, including the one that I'd received earlier this evening, were worded brilliantly. The lawyers that had written the contract that Eric gave to me, they wanted to make sure that he would be bound to Freyda and the Maddens for the rest of his life. He would have never been free. His entire life was going to be tied to something that he didn't want. But he didn't realize that he's not bound by the contract … or maybe he did. He had a choice that he could have taken years ago. He could have walked away and never looked back. But it's Eric. He wouldn't have done that to his mother. He's honorable and he's trusting. None of it matters, anyway.

"Every contract can be broken; especially this one," I mumbled.

"You think so?" Niall asked as he walked into the conference room.

I was happy to see him. I looked up at him at smiled. "Hey, Mr. Brigant. It's good to see you. Unlike me, I see that you can make it on time for meetings," I said as I looked at my watch.

Niall looked at me for a long moment as he smiled. I began to wonder if he was thinking about what I walked in on earlier today when he was in the office with Einin. To be honest, I'd forgotten all about it. It's really no big deal but now, I feel that I have to address what happened. I'd opened my mouth to address it but he lifted his hand to stop me.

"There's no need," he said. "We're all adults."

"You are exactly right," I said. "So, are you ready to get started?"

Niall gave me a slight head nod. "An attorney's work is never done. We have no choice but to be ready. And if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to your previous statement. Did I hear you correctly, Ms. Stackhouse? You think that every contract can be broken?"

"I do," I answered as I looked up at him. "As a matter of fact, I know so. You know so. But before we get started on the good stuff, I want to give you the spiel I'd planned on giving you before things changed."

As Niall took a seat at the conference table, he looked intrigued. "I'm all ears."

"As you know," I began. I placed my hand atop the contract. "Eric gave me this contract yesterday. This is the contract that this meeting was to be centered around. This is the contract that can be broken. I know that all contracts are legally binding obligations but they can be broken. One just has to be willing to deal with the ramifications of it." I rested my elbows on the conference table as I removed my reading glasses.

Niall mimicked my movements as he responded to my statement. "You're an excellent attorney, Ms. Stackhouse. Very knowledgeable of the law but your statement makes rethink my earlier compliment. It worries me that you would tell a client to break a contract knowing that there are repercussions attached to it."

I frowned at his harsh words. "Why would you rethink your compliment?" I asked. "I'm still an excellent attorney. I'm beyond excellent. I'm outstanding. I'm just taking what Eric appears to want into consideration. Please explain yourself … if you don't mind."

He looked at me and smiled. "Your willingness to break a contract seems to be something that you have no problems doing. What about the circumstances that Eric could face if the contract is broken?" Niall placed his briefcase on the table. He then opened it and began pulling papers from it. "Do you realize what he could lose if the contract is broken?"

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of Niall's statement. Though giving everything up is the last thing that I'd want Eric to do, it was still a viable option if things didn't go as planned. "If this was the route that he had to take, what will he lose? A little money? A little status? A couple of businesses? So what?"

He was willing to give it all up for me last night. If our previous plans didn't have a possibility of going through, I'm almost sure that he if he had to, he'd do it without asking.

Niall looked at me as if I'd lost my ever loving mind … as Gran used to say. He began to sign his name to the documents as he began talking to me. "You are the first attorney to say that. Everyone else has said that the contract is binding and there's nothing that can be done to break it. Even I've been against breaking the contract. It's not in his best interests. Not right now. He needs to abide by it because there's too much at stake. So far, that's been the status quo."

I frowned as I shook my head no. "Maybe they're not taking everything else in perspective. Plus, there's a lot more to this than we realized."

Niall was about to speak but I stopped him.

"I'll tell you all about it just a few," I promised. I held the contract in my hands as I talked to him. "As far as this contract goes, Eric has nothing to lose. This contract means nothing. If it was his only option, I'd tell Eric to forget about it. It has no hold on him."

I scooted to the edge of my seat. "When Eric first returned, if I'd been asked, I would have wanted him to do whatever he needed to do to get out of this marriage. I would have begged him to let everything that he'd worked to have, go. I wouldn't have cared because I would have him back with me … with us. His daughter would have him and nothing else would matter." I stared Niall in his eyes and said, "I would've been wrong. And it would more than likely have ruined us."

After signing the last of his documents, he studied me long and hard before speaking. "What have you learned, Ms. Stackhouse?"

I wanted to tell him but not yet. I just needed a little more leeway and few more questions answered. "When did Eric sign this contract?"

"A month after he'd arrived in Sweden," he answered. "It was time sensitive."

I nodded as I looked at down that folders that lay before me. "Were there any other forms that he had to sign … any other promises that he had to make? Were they trying to hold him to anything that you or he wasn't aware of?"

Niall shook his head no. "Everything that he needed was in that contract," he said as he pointed at the folder. "There was nothing else that he needed to do. I made sure of that. You're killing me, Ms. Stackhouse. Tell me what you know."

"More than I ever expected," I answered. "What I found out today, is going to blow your mind."

I got up from my seat and moved to the seat next to Niall … making sure that I brought the contracts with me.

As I scurried to get to the other side of the table, Niall began to question me about my earlier suggestions. "I know that you say that things have changed as far as the contract goes but there's something that I need to know. You said that you would recommend that Eric break the contract. Had you taken everything into consideration before coming up with that idea?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat down and began preparing the table for my presentation.

"The ramifications that he could face by breaking a contract," he countered. "What about his name? Will any other business associates be able to trust him? There's more to it than just breaking a contract because someone isn't happy with the way things have turned out."

I thought long and hard about how I'd answer his question. If walking away was even a valid option at this point, Eric could've lost everything. Well, not exactly everything. He'd have a percentage of his money left. It's not like he'd be destitute. He'd never have to work again. And his great-great-great-grandchildren will never have to work either. I looked at Niall again and thought about being Eric's business attorney and my now defunct advice.

"What's your answer, Ms. Stackhouse? Would you still encourage Eric to break the contract or would you suggest that he go through with it? Should he stop the dissolution of marriage and stand by his word or should he let it all go?" Niall seemed to be intrigued with my answer because he was now resting his elbows on the table and he was studying my face. And he was waiting for answer.

I looked down at the contracts and then back at my colleague. "Please, call me Sookie and before I answer your question, know that my feelings for Eric have nothing to do with any of what I will say."

Niall nodded. "I believe you."

"Good," I said. "So, my answer is yes. I would recommend that he breaks the contract but only if there were no other choices," I said as I nodded my head. "Putting yourself and your feelings first has everything to do with your business associates trusting you. You must be honest with them. And if he's not honest with them, there is no trust and Eric has to be honest with them. If you were my client, I would tell you the same things."

He smiled. "What would you say to me?"

"I would tell you to tell them that this life is no longer the life that you want. You want more. You want to be free to live. If I was a business associate of yours, I would appreciate you telling me the truth. My biggest concern would be your capabilities to handle a business that I'm clearly invested in. This is my livelihood." Pointing at him, I said, "You put the food on my table and the roof over my family's head. Your businesses are my livelihood. You would owe me."

Leaning forward, I said, "Look at it this way. How could Eric give me what I'm owed and he's not giving the businesses one hundred percent of his effort … of his heart? How am I to believe that he's got my best interests at heart? I'd have more respect for him if he told me flat out that he doesn't want to be involved with the businesses anymore. He has others that work under him that appear to be more than capable of doing what he's not willing to do. He's thinking of me and my investment. I would think that it's best that he moves on. What is he really going to lose? A lot of stress. A lot of money. So what? It's only money. What's money when it comes to your happiness and peace of mind?" I laughed. "I know that's easy for me to say because I've never really had money but I love my happiness and my peace of mind. You can't buy that."

"You mean this?" he asked me.

I nodded my head yes. "I do. I think that status and money in this world is overrated. Why would you be willing to let that stuff control who you are and who you become? I couldn't live like that. I love me too much for that. And from what I've learned from his, it is what Eric wants. I put myself in his shoes and I went from there. He's more than his money and his name."

Niall placed his hand atop mine as he looked at me. "Is that what you do, Sookie?" he asked. "Put yourself in their shoes?"

"I do. That's what I've always done. I have to, Mr. Brigant," I said. "It's my job. I do for my clients what I'd want done for me. It's only fair."

With a slight nod of his head, he said, "Call me Niall."

"Thank you, Niall," I replied. "I know that my suggestion can be seen as negligent but it's not. It would negligent of me to lie to him. To have him do something that he's clearly not willing to do. Eric is so much more than Northman Enterprises. Eric's businesses are worth billions of dollars. He has a few side businesses that he owns that aren't attached to the ones that he wants to out of. I'm under the impression that he's tired of the big corporate businesses because they're the only ones mentioned in the contracts or either they're the only ones that are supposed to be mentioned in the contracts."

I stared at Niall as I waited for an answer. He obviously didn't realize that's what I wanted because he didn't say anything. I took that as my queue to keep going.

"But what if Eric wants to keep the Northman businesses?" I said. "What if he wants to keep all of it and doesn't want to let any of it go?" I then leaned in closer to my colleague. "What if it's possible for Eric to have everything that he wants and more. Northman Enterprises … Madden Corporations… his name … me and Flynn? What if he could have everything that he's ever wanted and he doesn't have to lose anything?"

The corner of Niall's mouth almost twitched into a smile. What he's been waiting for was about to make itself known.

"Before today, Eric had three options that he could use. He could end the marriage to Freyda by the end of next week and he's free … according to this contract."

"What did you say?" Niall's back straightened when I said that.

I lifted my hand and said, "Just a minute. I'm almost there. His second and third choices are that he can give it all up or he can fight for his freedom. I think that he would choose the latter. Eric isn't a quitter. He never has been and he never will be. If this is what he truly wants, if he truly wants to get out, he can give it all up and never look back. But that's not what we want … he wants. I know him."

It was as simple as that.

"He's not stuck, Niall. If he's stuck, then that's what he wants to be … stuck. I can only guess that he hasn't taken the easy out because he's not sure if that's really what he wants to do. Eric doesn't like easy. Never has."

Niall looked down at the papers he'd signed. I could only guess what he was thinking. He was probably thinking that I'm haphazard and too loose with my willingness to tell a client to break a contract. He'd definitely tell Eric about it. Probably as soon as our discussion is over as a matter of fact. But so what? He'll know what he's getting in an attorney. He will know that I'm the type of attorney that looks at all sides before making a decision.

Niall frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

I picked up the new contract and slid it in front of Niall as I moved the other one to the side. "I mean that with the contract that was delivered to me today, I've learned that if Eric is not willing to be a part of the corporate world, he can just relinquish all control of the companies to someone that he trusts."

He began flipping through the pages of the new contract. "What do you mean?" he asked once again.

"I'll show you." I put on my glasses as I rudely took the contract from him and began to flip through the orange color coded pages of the contract that had been delivered this afternoon.

Once I was on the page that I needed, I skimmed over the page to find what I was in search of. "Here," I said as I slid the contract over to him. "Read this here. The companies can be transferred to someone else. He won't be in complete control but he will still have 49% of Northman Enterprises."

Niall then rudely took the contract from me and put on his reading glasses. After reading what I'd pointed out, he began to flip through several of the pages. A few times he stopped to read. "I have never seen this contract before tonight," he said. "Where did you find this?"

"I didn't find it," I answered. "They were delivered today," I advised. I didn't want to mention that Apish Neon had it delivered to me. I wasn't sure of who this person is or where they were getting their information. I needed to do a little investigating before I took my concerns to Eric. "They were delivered to me while I was out with Pam. Todd left them on my desk."

I grabbed the contract that Eric gave me and placed it on top of the contracts that Niall was reading. I opened up the first contract and pointed out my findings to him. "Look at this one," I said. "This contract, the one that Eric gave me, has the stipulation that he has to be involved with the businesses for twenty-five years. I'm assuming that Freyda is a part of the businesses."

"You are right," Niall clarified.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "After the twenty-five years, he's free to do what he wants but what would be the point? He'll have wasted twenty-five years of his life doing something that he doesn't want to do and married to someone that he apparently despises. If he was to be forced to be with her for that long, it will more than likely change him and not for the better."

Niall began to read over the contract. "Yeah. I know all of this. I know this contract like I know the back of my hand." He wanted to get back to the new discovery just as I did.

"Now this one," I said as I placed the newest contract over the one that Eric gave to me. "Read this one. It says here that after five years, Eric can sign over full control of the company to a board member. As I said earlier, he won't have control but he will be allowed to stay on the board. He'll have a say in what happens but not the final word."

He looked at me and asked, "Who gave this to you, Sookie?" He was frowning as he read over the new discovery. He was reading and flipping through pages. "I've never seen these before tonight. Those sneaky sons of bitches." He looked at me and asked again, "Where did you get this?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know." I placed my hand on the contract as I talked with Niall. "It is a Godsend as far as I'm concerned."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Tell me everything that Todd told you when he gave you this information."

"Nothing," I said. Not exactly lying, I told him a half truth. "They were delivered this evening. I don't know who sent them to me or from where they came. Todd left them on my desk. He was already gone for the day when I came back to the office. None of that matters right now, Niall," I said. "Eric's chances of keeping everything intact is right at his fingertips." I then began to whisper. "One part of the contract states that a child has to be born of him and his wife. Niall, is he supposed to have a child with Freyda? Is that why he's married to her?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Is that why he hasn't slept with her since marrying her?"

"Yes," he said.

"Do you know that he and Freyda are separated?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm the one that drew up the document."

"Does Victor know?"

He shook his he no. "Freyda can't tell him. It's a part of their separation agreement. If she tells him, she loses everything. She's lost some of her control for speaking to Victor about Eric leaving her last night. Sookie, there is something that you should know. Eric could've ended this marriage long ago. He only needs to get her pregnant but he refused."

Though I knew why he wouldn't do it, I had to hear Niall say it. "Why?"

"Because of you," he answered.

I smiled as exhaled. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for Eric to set him free of the Maddens. "Niall, did you know that if Eric has another child with another woman, the contract with the Maddens' is null and void?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Niall exclaimed.

"After we're done, I will," I said as I smiled. "I can't wait to get home."

He shook his head as he apologized. "Forgive me. I'm never this vulgar when a woman is in the room."

"It's okay," I assured him. "Niall, nothing is as it seems. This contract that was delivered to me today, I think that this is the original contract. This was never supposed to be found. Eric was never supposed to be free. He was to be bound to Freyda for the rest of his life. If he lived to be 200 years old, he was supposed to be stuck with her."

Niall frowned as he scooted in closer to me. He, too, began to whisper. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at the dates," I said as I placed both contracts in front of him. "This contract was done years before Eric was born. This contract here, the one that Eric gave to me, was done back in 2004 … when Eric first left for Sweden. This has to be a contract that Appius had to have drawn up on his own. This is not the contract from Erica." I chuckled. "What surprises me is that in the new contract, there was no stipulation that Eric could have no contact with me. I guess they didn't think that we'd still be in love after all of these years." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Anyway, this entire thing is a fraud."

Niall knew what was coming next because I could hear it as he held his breath.

I pointed at the newest contract and said, "This isn't Erica's contract. Eric's marriage to Freyda never existed. Eric never signed the original contract. He was tricked into signing this one."

"Fuck," Niall whispered. He then looked at me and apologized. "Forgive my language, Sookie."

"It's okay. That's what I said."

He gave me a brief hug as he began to read. "This is fucking fantastic, Sookie."

"But why would they do this to him, Niall?" I asked. "What are they getting out of this?"

From the look in Niall's eyes, I knew that he knew the answer but he wasn't going to tell me. "It's up to Eric to tell you why the contract exists in the first place but their deceptive ways … the fraud … I don't understand what's going on but we will find out." He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "You've done a wonderful job, Sookie."

"Thank you," I said. "Niall?"

"Yes," he replied.

"He's been free all of this time and he never knew it."

Niall's smile slowly vanished.

"We can't tell him," I said. "Not yet. It will destroy him. I'm afraid that it will take him to a dark place and we can't have him there. It'll break him. He would do things from which he could never return."

Niall obviously agreed. He looked worried.

"That's why we can't tell him. I have a plan."

"Tell me."

"I'm getting together a team to work on digging into the background of the Maddens. I want to use whatever dirt we can find to take everything from them. Once we set up a meeting with them, we will bring the original contract forward," I explained. "Will you be a part of it?"

"Yes," he promised.

"So, can we keep this new contract from Eric for just a while … a couple of days?"

Niall considered my words for a long minute. There was something behind his eyes and I couldn't figure out what it was. Was he studying me? Was he trying to decide whether or not he should trust me? Did he feel that he would be going against Eric if he kept this from him? I could validate whatever he was feeling but I just hoped that he'd do it. Give me chance. I just needed a chance. I didn't have to wait too much longer because he answered my questions.

"I can do that," he said. "I'll give you until Monday of next week to figure this out. If we can find a way to bring the Maddens down, we will do it together. I have a few people that can help us out with our research. You have my support."

I released the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. "Thank you, Niall. I promise you, you won't regret it."

Niall gripped my hand as he stared into my eyes. "Sookie, there is something else that awaits you in this firm," he said. "Something more than working as Eric's business attorney."

"Okay," I said as I waited.

Niall placed the papers in front of me and handed me his ink pen. "If you want what awaits you, it is yours."

I looked down at the papers and then back at Niall. Smiling, I said, "I'm an attorney, Niall."

"And a very good one," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "I appreciate the accolades but before I even think of signing these, I have to read what I'm signing. I could be signing over my life as well as my freedom."

Niall laughed as he agreed. "You are right, Sookie. You could be but ask yourself this. Do you think that Eric would deceive you in such away? Do you think that he would betray you like that?"

I rapidly began to shake my head no. "I'd never think that. I love him," I proclaimed. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for him. Anything that he wants, I will do."

He smiled at me. "And he loves you too. He has spent thousands of dollars looking for you and when he found you, he left Sweden as soon as he could. You are all that has ever mattered to him. And now that he knows that he has a child with you, he's going to do whatever he has to do to be with you both. This is the life that he wants. You are the life that he wants." Niall began to shake his head in amusement. "He had pictures of you in all of his offices … Sweden, Japan, and Paris. He had them in his home. He still carries them in his wallet. Granted they were from high school but he had them just the same."

My heart swelled with love. "I love him, Niall. I love him so much."

He took my hand and held in gently in his. "Do you trust him?"

"With my life," I said without hesitation.

"Sign," he ordered. "Trust him and sign."


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

 **Your Life is About to Change**

 **Hey, everyone. Here is your Monday chapter. I have received a couple of PMs asking me if I'm still going to finish the story. I am going to post each chapter as I edit them. The story is already complete. I just have to go through and edit and then post. The story would have been completely posted by now but my caseload has increased and I'm not able to post as often as I previously was. And I promise you, I will NOT abandon this story. I will continue to post on Mondays and Thursdays. I will also try to post any extra chapters when I have the time.**

 **And as always, I want to thank each of you for reading the story, the reviews, alerts, and favorites. The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I hope that y'all enjoy and as always, I love to know what you think. Happy reading everyone and I will be back on Thursday.**

* * *

Niall watched the little woman as she drove from the parking garage. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her. He could see why Eric is completely taken with her. She's extremely intelligent, strong willed, charming, and beautiful … inside and out. And she loves Eric. She is completely in love with him. She signed those papers without a second thought. She didn't ask one question. She signed her name on the dotted line and she read over them _after_ signing. If she was surprised at anything that she'd seen, she never said a word. She had no facial expressions. She nodded as she slid the documents back to him.

She looked at him and asked if there was anything else that she needed to do. "Do you have anything else that I have to sign? If there's nothing else, I'd like to get home."

"Not at all," he assured her. "This meeting is over."

She kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You will."

He'd never met a woman such as Sookie. Even after learning that Eric had supposedly been married to another woman for five years, she forgave him. She wasn't angry. She wasn't upset. She thought about the world that he lives in and she understood why he did what he had to do. He had no other choice. If she were any other woman, he doubted that she would have been so understanding. She would have never forgiven him.

"Amazing," he whispered as he watched her taillights fade out of sight.

Niall shook his head at the sheer surprise of it all. There is so much damage that she could've have caused Eric. She could've denied him access to his child … or at least she would've tried. She could've quit the firm and gone elsewhere. She could've ripped those documents that Niall handed her to shreds. She could've thrown them in his face and told him to go straight to hell. She could've done all of those things but she did none of them. She signed the papers and bid him goodnight.

Niall could think of no other woman that would've done what Sookie has. They would've fought tooth and nail before letting their lover leave them behind but not her. Niall believed in his heart that if the circumstances had been different, she would have. From what he's learned of her tonight, she's not the selfish type. She knew how much Eric's mom meant to him. Sookie knew that he had to do his mom's bidding even though she had no idea what was waiting for the man that she loves. She loved him enough to let him go. Niall could recall the look on her face as she watched Eric during her last night in Sweden.

Though he'd never personally met her, he watched her … from afar. He wanted to see what was so special about the young girl that had turned the head of the most eligible young man in their world. He knew that she had to be a wonder to make him ignore the hundreds of girls that had thrown themselves at him upon his arrival to Sweden. Women that came from well to do families. Women that could have and would have done absolutely anything for him. Women that would have done anything to have him. Women that were absolutely beautiful but they didn't compare to the extraordinary Sookie Stackhouse. And that she was.

Extraordinary.

As he watched her, Niall had deduced that Appius was wrong about her. He didn't see the country bumpkin that Appius and Clancy professed her to be. She wasn't the money grubber that he tried to make her out to be. She wasn't the type to try and trap Eric to be with her ... to live a life that he wouldn't have wanted. She was none of those things. She was so much more. He, as well as many of the others in attendance, saw an elegant and charismatic young lady. She was very gracious and sociable. She could carry on a conversation with the best of them. Many of the people in their circle were surprised at how well she handled herself around born snobs and money lovers. She was up to date on the current events. She knew quite a bit about the stock market. She stunned them with her knowledge of the business world. Niall could only guess that she'd studied up on what Eric was doing before she'd made her trek to Sweden but he was wrong. It never dawned him that she was just an inquisitive young lady. She wanted to know everything that was made available to her. She questioned everything that anyone said to her. She was a learner. She wanted to know everything ... anything. And it pleased him.

She was so well versed that the second most eligible bachelor there was completely smitten with her. His name is Stanley Davis. He was twenty-eight and just getting into taking over his father's seat as the CEO of their many companies. He was well-bred and very handsome. He also knew it. And because he's Stan Davis, he wanted what he wanted. He expressed to Niall that he was interested in getting to know Ms. Stackhouse better and on a more personal level.

With one hand in his jacket pocket and the other wrapped around the glass of champagne that he was holding, Stan sauntered over to Niall and stood by him. "How are you this fine evening, Niall?" he asked as he looked across the room. He never took his eyes off of Sookie.

"I am well, Stanley," Niall answered. "And how are you?"

Pointing his head at Sookie, he said, "I would be feeling a lot better if it's at all possible for me to get to know that charming young lady sitting over there all alone. I've spoken with her and she is interesting. Ms. Stackhouse is quite beautiful … gorgeous actually. But there's more to her than just a gorgeous face. She's intriguing. I see so much more in her and I want her." He finally looked at Niall and asked, "What do you know of her?"

Niall laughed heartily. "What makes you think that I know anything of her? I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. I'm just watching her from afar just as you are."

Stan looked cynically at Niall; not believing a word he'd just spoken. "I don't believe that for a second. You have been watching Ms. Stackhouse all evening. I know that you're not interested in her. She's far too young and she's not your type. You don't just watch people because you have nothing better to do with your time. I have known you far too long to believe that. Don't play games with me, Niall. I have never been one for playing games. Tell me what you know of her." He returned his gaze to Sookie. "I want her."

Niall smiled at Stan … a bright and welcoming smile; though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You cannot have one who is already taken," he warned him. "You'll have to wait in line, dear boy, and I'm almost sure that you will have to wait forever. She belongs to Mr. Northman … the younger Mr. Northman. He plans to marry her."

Stan stared at Sookie as she sat at the table alone. Earlier, he noticed how some of the other ladies were trying to make her uncomfortable with certain comments that they'd make about Northman ... though none of them were true. He could tell that they were trying to make her feel slighted … unwelcomed. She never let their words disturb her. She may have handled their disregard with class and elegance but she shouldn't have to. Stan felt that she should have someone standing with her … defending her. If she belongs to the younger Northman, if he truly planned to marry her, then the younger Northman should be there to protect her. He should make sure that she knows that she matters but he was not with her. He did not protect her as he should have.

He then looked to the other side of the room at the younger Mr. Northman. He was surrounded by a group of investors and board members. He was glaring at yet talking with those greedy men; all the while, trying to keep Ms. Stackhouse in his line of sight. He could see that Eric was trying to position himself so that he could keep an eye on her at all times but it was not working. The men wanted his full attention. They were going to force the younger Northman to listen to what they had to say. Those backstabbing and hateful men. Men that no one should ever trust. Those were the men with whom Eric was keeping company. Stan didn't care. The longer Eric stayed with those men, the more time it would give him to get to know the intriguing Ms. Stackhouse.

Stan's gaze returned to Sookie as he shook his head no. "Not at all possible," he reasoned. "I would never leave such a treasure to the thieves. Look at her. He's left her sitting all alone. Her eyes are lonely, Niall. I want to take away that loneliness. I want to make her mine."

Niall couldn't help but to look at her. She was sitting tall in her seat. Her head was held high. The smile never faltered from her face. She nodded at each person that walked past her. If they smiled, she smiled. Every once in a while, she'd look down at her hands so that she could quickly and quietly wipe the strays tears from her eyes. The mediocre women wanted to break her but she wouldn't let them do it. No matter how she was feeling, her good graces never wavered. Though she was uncomfortable, she never showed it. Her face smiled but he could see the lonesomeness and pain behind her eyes. She wanted her lover with her.

"The embodiment of elegance," Stan whispered. "She doesn't come from status or wealth but she fits in perfectly … in the most understated way. She knows not a person here but you'd never know it by looking at her. Look at her, Niall. She's the epitome of elegance and class. Instead of being with the barracudas, Eric should be with his lady. She should not be sitting there alone. She should be on his arm no matter where he goes."

Niall took a sip of his champagne before responding to Stan's accurate observations. "You know that the boy has no choice, Stan. His father is trying to keep the girl as far away from his son as possible. He's making the way for Freyda. You know that just as well as I do. Eric, he loves Sookie. He loves Sookie dearly. There is no question as to what she means to him."

"Sookie," Stan whispered.

"She is not available to you, Stan," Niall warned him. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

"Nonsense," Stan said as he gulped down the last of his champagne. He placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. "Since he is to be betrothed to another, there is no need in letting such a jewel languish on the vine ... especially since he can't marry her. I shall take my leave." He smiled and bowed to Niall before he walked in the direction of the jewel that he'd hoped to claim as his own.

Niall watched Sookie as she stared lovingly and pleadingly in Eric's direction. Stan didn't stand a chance with the young lady. She was paying close attention to Eric. Niall. on the other hand, he also paid close attention as Stan stalked towards his hopeful prey.

When he reached her, Stan bowed before Sookie and offered her his hand. She smiled graciously took it and stood from her seat. She and Stan danced for what seemed like hours. They laughed. They talked. And they enjoyed each other's company. Niall was surprised at Stan's reaction to the young lady. He was completely taken by her. He'd never seen Stan so enthralled. He'd never seen Stan behave in such a manner.

The young man was almost charming. He was laughing and talking with Sookie. When she would tire and need to rest, he would stand by her chair or sit at her side. If she wanted a drink, he wouldn't wait for the waiter to serve them. He would fetch it himself. He never once left her side as they took a break from dancing. Still talking. Still laughing. Still sharing with her. Still enjoying the company of the young lady. And from what Niall could see, Sookie was making Stan feel as if he was the funniest man in the world. If he told a joke, she laughed. If he told an intriguing story, she was mesmerized. She made Stan feel like he was the only man in the room. She would speak and Stan would take in every word. Laugh on cue. Ask a question when he was supposed to. They were in tuned with each other. And it was nice to see Sookie finally having a good time.

After they'd rested long enough, they danced once again. Stan twirled her around on the dance floor; never taking his eyes off of her. In between the next couple of songs, instead of returning their seats, he would stand with her in the middle of the dance floor and stare down at her … not noticing anyone else in the room. If Niall didn't know any better, he would have believed that Stan had fallen in love in less than thirty seconds. He almost expected Stan to drop down on one knee and propose.

Glancing slyly at the other side of the room, Niall noticed the looks of jealously that Eric would cast in the dancing couple's direction. He could see that Eric wanted to be with her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. He'd expressed to Niall several times how it angered him that his father was getting in the way of his chance to spend any quality time with his lover. The look of desperation on his face as he watched Stan dancing with Sookie was distressing. He wanted to hold her and love her. Niall pitied the boy but there was nothing that they could do. Though he'd been looking for outs, he'd yet to find one.

Something then caught Niall's eye. Stan was holding Sookie close to him as they danced. She was saying something to him as she smiled and then it happened. He kissed her. The kiss lingered for a few seconds … a few seconds longer than it should have. The smile on her face vanished and she immediately stepped out of his arms. She placed her fingers to her lips. Though she was distressed at what had just taken place, she remained calm.

Eric did not. Appius had a tight grip on his arm as to keep the boy from striding across the room and attacking the man that has kissed his lady. He was whispering in his son's ear. Niall saw Eric's jaw tense up but he remained in place … never taking his eyes off of his lover … waiting with bated breath to see what was going to happen next.

Stan reached for her … taking her hand into his. He said something to her and once again, the smile returned to her beautiful and gracious face. She stared up at him as he talked to her … shared his feelings with her. And then it happened. She was soon standing where she once stood as they danced. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment before shaking her head no.

She could see that Stan is a good man. He is very intelligent and has a great sense of humor. He has wonderful conversation. He's extremely handsome and he's so charming but it's not him. It'll never be him. "I love Eric," her lips read. She then placed her hand to her chest and said, "I belong to him. I'll always belong to him. I'm sorry, Stan but I'm not for you." She reached up and kissed Stan's cheek before she walked away.

Niall turned to look at Eric and since the boy had been in Sweden, he'd never seen a happier look on his face. He watched as Eric closed his eyes and placed his hand to his heart and release a heavy sigh. Right at that moment, Niall decided that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Eric and Sookie together. It took longer than expected but it's about to happen.

Niall pulled out his cell phone and called Eric. He answered on the first ring. That made him laugh. "I can assume that you're still awake. Anxiousness appears to have gotten the better of you, I see."

Eric wasn't in the mood for joking. He wanted to know what Niall had learned. "Is she on her way home? Is she safe?"

"She is," Niall responded. "I waited for her to leave for the night. She should home within the hour."

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Very well." Niall began to nod his head as he spoke. "Your lady is very unconventional. Let me ask you. Is that what you want considering so much is on the line here?"

Eric realized the ways Sookie won some of her cases. Einin filled them in on the wonders of Sookie Stackhouse during their first meeting. She played on people's emotions. She could touch them and they seemed to fall under her spell. She'd smile and they thought that they were with their best friend. Her words seemed to sooth them into calmness and rationality. There were times when it was believed that she could read their minds. So, does he want unconventional?

"Yes," he answered. "What did she say?"

Niall wanted to tell Eric about the original contract but he promised Sookie that he wouldn't do that. He would stick to what she would have told him if there were no other options. They have a plan and the plan must be followed. "Let it all go," he answered simply. "But only if there are no other options. If happiness is what's important, let it go. In the words of Sookie Stackhouse … it's only money."

Eric smiled as he flopped back onto the bed. "I asked her last night if she wanted me to give it all up. I told her that she needed to only tell me and I would never look back." He chuckled. "Do you know what she said?"

"It would be too easy," Niall answered.

"It would be too easy," Eric repeated.

Niall sighed as he drove to his apartment. "She believes that your happiness and freedom are more important than the businesses. She wants you to be happy, Eric. Tell me, son. Do you love her? If there were no other options available to you, do you love her enough to let it all go?"

The answer was yes. A million times yes. To be able to openly love the woman that he's always loved has been a dream of his. He wants to be the one to carry Flynn in his arms as they go home after a night out as a family. His daughter standing on his feet as they dance together at Pam's annual Christmas Ball is something that he wants to experience. He wants to marry Sookie and have more children with her. He wants to be with her in the delivery room for each birth. He wants to cut the umbilical cords. He wants to be a part in naming them. He wants to be there for their first days of school and college. He wants to walk his daughters down the aisle and teach his sons to catch a baseball. He wants the life he's always envisioned that he would have with Sookie. So, yes. He wants to be able to freely love her for the rest of his life. He wants to be happy. He wants to be fucking ecstatic.

"I love her more than I anyone in this world," Eric proclaimed. "I've spent the last ten years looking for her. Everything that I've done has been about finding Sookie. And she's here. I finally have her and I can't let her go. I can't lose her again."

Eric leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "My life hasn't been this great since her very short visit to Sweden. I don't want to lose this feeling, Niall. And I won't lose it." He fell quiet for a few moments. "I don't want to deny my mother but I can't do this anymore. Living for my mother, that's not what I'm meant to do … not anymore. I don't want to reveal the secrets that she wants hidden but what choices do I have? I have none. I can't do this anymore."

Niall believed that the boy has done everything that he's done out of guilt and obligation. Guilt and obligation has been the boy's driving force for the last ten years. His mother's guilt has passed on to him and it angered Niall. It wasn't fair that Eric had to carry someone else's mistakes on his shoulders for the rest of his life. The burdens weren't his. And starting tonight, they would be his no longer.

"Forgive me, Eric," Niall began. "But your mother's mistakes are her own. She was sixteen when it happened. It was an accident. The Maddens, they played on her emotions, her guilt, her love for Gervais was her downfall. Under normal circumstances, she never would've promised that you would make up for her wrongdoings. Eric, her guilt of killing Gervais in that car accident is why she did what she did. And giving you up, making it impossible for you to live your life as you would want, is what caused her to kill herself. She loved you, Eric. She couldn't face you. She couldn't tell her son that she'd promised him to the Maddens. She loved you."

Eric didn't know what to say. There was nothing for him to say. For quite some time, he hasn't known for sure how him mom felt about him. She made him a prisoner against his will. How can he believe that she loved him? How can he be sure of anything when it comes to his mom and how she feels about him? She betrayed him and she left him.

Niall's voice brought Eric back to the here and now. "You don't know this but months before your mom took her own life, she did everything in her power to get Dashell to release you from the obligation. She didn't want this for you, Eric. This was never the life that she'd intended for you."

And Eric didn't know that. He didn't know that she'd tried to get him of the marriage. He'd always assumed that she didn't want to face what she'd done to him. It hurt him to think that she believed that killing herself was easier than facing him and telling him the truth. He could've handled it. He would've been angry but he would've never stopped loving her. She was his mother. She gave him life. There was nothing in this world that would have made him hate her. Niall's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She told Dashell that he'd blackmailed a sixteen-year-old girl into doing what he wanted her to do. She told him that he could have shares of her company when she came of age if he'd not request the life of her first born child. He wanted the life that she'd taken replaced. My point is, Eric, that your mom didn't care about the businesses. Her main concern was you. It was always you. You don't have stay tied to those businesses. The family name doesn't mean that you have to give up your entire life."

"For so long," Eric began. "I felt that this was my life … the Northman business, the Northman name. I didn't want to be a slave to this but I'd resigned myself to my fate. I thought that I'd be forever obligated to hold onto something that I'd grown to hate. I can let it all go and never look back. I can finally be free."

Niall smiled as Eric's words resonated in his mind. "Yes, Eric. You can finally be free but know this. Things are about to change for you. You can have everything that you've ever wanted. Sookie, Flynn, a family … your own family. Is that what you want? Is Sookie worth the fight that we are headed towards?"

"Yes," he proclaimed. There was no need to ask himself that stupid question. She was worth that and so much more. "Yes. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. What plans do you have?"

Niall wanted to tell him but when he gives his word, he keeps it. He smiled as he remembered Sookie's very well and thought out plan as they left the office together tonight. In only a matter of hours, that woman had devised a plan that was practically flawless. And he believed that it would work and he vowed to do everything in his power to help her.

He began telling Eric the words that Sookie asked him to say word for word. She'd even written them down so that he wouldn't forget them. "The plan is that we get you everything that you want. You will do whatever you're comfortable with but you will listen to the plan beforehand. Know that you will have no reason to worry. You will meet with me and Sookie the night before the Vardamon party. Whatever happens, you have to play along. You aren't going to like everything that has to be done but it is what it is. Regardless of what you feel or think, you cannot base any of what happens on your feelings. You cannot get emotional. You cannot deviate from the plan. Sookie has to know that you can do this. _I_ have to know that you can do this."

Eric began to laugh. Niall sounded just like Sookie. He began to wonder if they should've been working together at all.

"So," Niall said. "What do you want to do? Do you want to take the easy way out or do you want to take your chances?"

Smiling, Eric said, "I'll take my chances."


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

 **I'm with You**

 **We have only three more chapters left after this one. Our journey has almost come to an end. This chapter gives us a little more insight to what happened with Erica and the many possibilities of what did and didn't happen. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy this. And as always, thank you for reading, alerting, reviewing, and making this story one of your favorites.**

 **S/N: And I do have another story lined up but it's not completed. I'm almost done with the story 'Killer' and I will be posting the rest of that as soon as I'm done.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

Since it was 10:30 when I'd finally made it home, I'd expected that Eric would be asleep. He'd had an early morning and a very busy day. I had no questions about whether or not our child was sleeping. I knew that Flynn was. It was way past her bedtime and she knows that bedtime is always the same time during the week. When I walked into our home, the smell of burnt taco shells filled my nostrils.

"He can cook, huh?" I thought.

But I didn't mind the smell of burnt taco shells. It felt like home. It felt good to come home late from the office and to have my family here waiting for me. It was great to be here because the worries of the day faded away. I exhaled and dropped my briefcase on the floor and threw my coat over the back of the couch. I had no intentions of picking either of them up until tomorrow. I was tired.

"Eric," I called out as I walked to the kitchen. The walk felt longer than usual. It felt as if I'd walked through the dining room twice before I reached the kitchen.

"Eric, are you home?" I called out again. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long, refreshing swig. "I met with Niall," I said as I kicked the fridge door closed. I began to look through the mail that Grace had left on the countertop. "I think that I'd impressed him even though he didn't seem to completely agree with my ideas. But after a few minutes, I got him to see things my way. Have you spoken with him?"

I left the junk mail on the countertop as I drained the last of my water. "Eric?" I called out as I walked down the hallway.

And that's when he popped out of our room and stood in the doorway. He was staring me down. The way that he was looking at me made me feel nervous. I felt trapped by his gaze. I felt like I was his prey and there was no way that I was going to escape him.

I liked it.

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Are you okay?"

At first, I began to think that Niall may have told him about our plan. He looked as if something happened and it wasn't a good something. Had Niall told him the truth about what Victor and Appius had done to him? Was he mad at me because I wanted to surprise Victor with the new information that we'd discovered? If he would give me a chance to explain why we have to wait then maybe his anger will dissipate. But just like that, what I believed to have seen was gone. His eyes held something that I'd never seen before tonight. Something else passed through them.

He began to stalk towards me … slowly. My feelings of nervousness faded away into oblivion. I was now enthralled with him. I remained rooted in place as I returned the gaze but I'd made a mistake. I'd blinked and there he was standing right in front of me. My knees weakened as his eyes bore into mine.

"Hi," I whimpered as my body reacted to him.

"I want to kiss you," he said.

"Then kiss me," I ordered.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me with everything that he had in him. He tasted and caressed every inch of my mouth and my body with that one kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip causing my mouth to open wider. He pulled me closer; his mouth covering mine more fully. Oh and his tongue; his tongue was invasive and even though it seemed impossible, he tasted even more of me … thoroughly and demandingly. I had no choice but to fall into him. And then it happened. The world faded away in that moment. This man, his taste, the scent of him, the idea of him; he'd completely overwhelmed me. My arms wrapped around him as my finger caressed the muscles underneath his shirt.

Though he was with me and only me, I saw him as a façade, a dream from which I never wanted to wake up. I could feel my heart bursting with love and concern. I know that he loves me but I need to hear him say it again and again. I need to know that I'm who he wants. I need to hear him say that this life is what he wants. Me and Flynn. This is his life now. We are his life just as he is ours.

Breaking the kiss, I stared into his eyes; silently begging him to tell me what I so desperately needed to hear. My mouth speaking what my heart was feeling. "You're here to stay."

"Yes," he said as he kissed my eyelids.

Though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear what he was going to say. "Why?"

He cupped my face in his hands and said, "Because this is where I want to be. You are the one that I need. You're my breath, Sookie. My very heart beats for you. I will always be with you," he breathed against my skin. He claimed my mouth once more.

I reluctantly broke the kiss and buried my face into his chest. I had to let Eric in on the first leg of our plan. I was going to tell him everything … almost everything. I hate keeping secrets from him but this time, it's necessary. I can't tell him about the newest contract. Not yet. Too much is at stake. If he overreacts, he could lose everything and we can't let that happen. I also don't want him to be angry with me for keeping it from him. Niall said that he'll understand. I hope so.

I held onto him as I said, "We need to talk."

He lightly kissed my forehead as he walked with me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me down beside him. "Is this about the meeting with Niall?"

"Yes." I turned to face him. "I can't believe that you did this. Thank you for believing in me."

"I've always believed in you," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?"

My heart started to beat a little faster than normal. "This is all new to me. I've never held this kind of responsibility. What if I make such horrible mistakes that we end up losing everything because of me? I don't have the experience that you have when it comes to running a business."

"You can do this," he confirmed. "I know that you can."

I held in his hand in mine. "E&S … Eric and Sookie," I said. "You did this for us."

"I did," he agreed. "This is something that we can build together. This could be our legacy. When we are together, we can accomplish anything."

My faith in him grew exponentially. My determination to keep him with us is what drives me. I placed my hand on his thigh before speaking to him. "You are so wonderful. To open a law firm that we can run together," I said as I shook my head in disbelief. "I never expected that. It never dawned on me that E&S and Associates had absolutely anything to do with me. You did that for us."

He caressed my face as he leaned in and kissed me. "I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you." I knew that what I was about to say was not going to go over very well with Eric but it was a part of Niall's and my plan. "You know that you agreed that I would go to the Vardamon party with Quinn and at first, that was a great idea. It was a wonderful one, really."

Eric frowned as he looked at me.

I then cleared my throat. "Niall and I have decided that I will go with Quinn but I won't be with Quinn."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he threw his arms over the back of the couch.

I stood up from the couch and stared down at him with my hands clasped in front of me. "Niall and I think that I need to show interest in someone that has a little more clout in your world and as we both know Quinn has zero clout in your world." I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "He has very little clout in ours. But he's a good man. He has a great sense of style so he'll fit right in. But his greatest quality is that he loves his wife and children. His wife is just wonderful. Have you met her yet?" I then shook my head. "I don't think that you have but when you do, you'll be so impressed with her. She usually participates in our company potlucks and her food is so delicious. She's a great cook but what can you expect from her? She's absolutely gorgeous. Her skin is the color of mocha and she has the most beautiful green eyes. Oh, and their children …"

"Sookie," Eric interrupted.

I knew that I was rambling but I was nervous. Niall told me that Eric wouldn't like the idea but it would be in his best interests to go along with it. I inhaled deeply as I looked at him … smiling. "I'm going to meet up with Stan at the party. He's here with a couple of business associates. Did you even know that he was invited? Niall called him while we were at the meeting. He didn't tell him what we were up to but he did tell him that we needed his help with getting me in to get the information that I need. And guess what? Stan said that he's willing to help us out. Isn't that wonderful?"

Eric said nothing. He looked as if he was going over something in his mind. To be honest, I expected him to be angry but he was calm. A little too calm. And I didn't like it. It almost scared me. "Eric?" I said.

He continued to stare out at nothing.

"Eric?" I repeated as I sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his thigh. "Are you okay?"

He finally looked at me and smiled. "I am." He leaned in and kissed me. "And I'm okay with you meeting up with Stan at the Vardamon party. I know that there is no hidden agenda to what's going on. I trust you. I know that you're working on something with Niall and I know that you'd never betray me. I don't question you, Sookie. I trust you."

"Thank you." I sighed as I flopped back onto the couch.

He then wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me close to him. "Are you hungry? Flynn and I made tacos."

I laughed as I gazed into his eyes. "Tacos? What happened to the chicken marsala?"

He laughed. "Flynn said that no one likes chicken marsala. She suggested tacos so we made tacos. We burnt the first batch of shells but other than that, things were great."

"Tell me," I said. "Tell me how the day went with you guys."

And that's what he did. I loved it. He looked so happy. His eyes were dancing with joy as he talked about the day that they had. I was never quite sure that we'd get to this point ever again but I'm so glad that I didn't give up. I'm so glad that he's back. "You're a wonderful father, Eric," I said as I smiled at him. "I'm so glad that you're here."

He pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss. I expected more because of the feel of him tugging at my hair but he cut it off. He rested his forehead to mine as he kept his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I kissed his once more as I caressed his cheek.

"Come," he said. He tapped his shoulder and said, "Rest your head here. I have something to tell you."

"Okay." I did as he said and waited.

He wrapped his arm around me before speaking. "The day that I left you, my heart died. I'd determined that I would never love another because you are the only woman that I've ever wanted. No one could or would ever live up to what you are to me. I was determined that once I'd done everything that was needed of me, I was going to come back to you and we'd live our lives out together. Just as we'd always planned. The traveling that we wanted to do. Getting our own little apartment." He kissed my forehead as he looked down at me.

"But everything changed in the blink of an eye. The night that I found out that I was leaving, I didn't learn that I was going to marry Freyda. I didn't learn that until much later. My father told me that I'd been obligated to a life that didn't include my high school sweetheart. He said that you were just something for me to do until something better came along. I punched him in his jaw."

My eyes watered. I know that Appius doesn't like me but to hear that he's never liked me was totally different. Especially since he pretended to like me.

"His words didn't matter then and they don't matter now," he said as he brushed the tears from my cheeks. "You have never been just something for me to do. I love you. Always have. Always will."

"Okay."

He kissed me before he continued. "Appius said that my mother had other plans for me. Those plans were waiting for me in Sweden. I never knew what that meant until I turned nineteen."

That's when I removed myself from his body and scooted to the opposite end of the couch. He looked hurt but I soon explained my actions. "I have to be looking at you as tell me this. This is what I've been waiting to hear. You do understand?"

He gazed lovingly into my eyes. "I do." He sighed while turning to face me. "The day that I learned my fate, I'd just gotten out of school. I was in a meeting with Niall when Appius and Victor entered the office." He chuckled. "That's when I learned of why I had to marry Freyda. My mother made a mistake. She was sixteen-years-old when she killed Gervais Madden in a car accident."

My hand instantly went to my mouth.

"My mother and Gervais were in love," he said. "They'd been seeing each other seriously since the eighth grade." He chuckled. "My mom used to have this tattoo on the inside of her wrist with the initials 'GM'. After the conversation with Appius and Victor, I finally realized what those initials meant. They were in love and they wanted to stay together. They'd planned on doing that … getting married, having children. The whole nine."

With my hands now in my lap, I said, "Just like us."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But with them, it never came to be. They'd been out with some of their friends that night … the night of the accident. Sophie Ann and Peter, Sandy and Joey, and Victor and Salome. They'd all gone out together. According to Victor, my mom was the one driving his brother home that night. They'd all be drinking and then, boom. My mom crashed the car into a tree … killing Gervais instantly. Victor and Salome weren't hurt. Sophie Ann and Peter were in the car behind them."

"I'm so sorry, Eric. This is the secret that you've been covering up for all of these years?"

"Yes," he said. "My mother has always believed herself to be a murderer. She murdered the one and only man that she's ever loved. In the suicide letter that she'd written, she talked of how sorry she was. She believed that the world would be a much better place if she no longer existed. She said that she'd ruined too many lives. She couldn't continue on with what she'd done and what was to come."

I made a move towards him but he lifted his hand as to stop me. "I'm okay," he assured me. "I'm not sad about it anymore. In the beginning, it devastated me to think that my mom left this world because she was afraid to face me but now I know that it was because she'd failed me. She _believed_ that she'd failed me."

As I sat crossed legged on the couch, I rested my elbows on my knees and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Niall told me that my mom tried to get me out of this marriage," he said. He began to shake his head no. "She offered them everything that she had but they wouldn't listen to her. They told her that she had no choice. They were going to make her follow through no matter what."

That angered me even more. Erica was going to give up everything that she had to save her son but they wanted more. They basically killed her. She felt that she had no other choice. Her shame at what she'd done to Eric and Gervais destroyed her. She fought to the end to try and free Eric from her obligation. Thoughts began to swirl through my mind and one face soon appeared with them.

"Eric, why didn't Appius take up your mother's fight to get you out of the marriage? What was in this for him?" It made no sense to me why Appius would hide the original contract from Eric. He's not a Northman or a Madden. There was nothing for him to gain from this marriage.

He snorted. "Money and power," he answered. "Appius had always been a non-factor but he never knew it. He believed that because he'd married into the Northman family, he had clout. He believed that he mattered. He did not."

The conversation that Pam and I had a couple of days ago popped into my mind. "Did Erica really marry Appius because she was in love with him?"

As he shook his head, he said, "I don't think she ever loved him. I don't think she even liked him. They married, yes. They lived in the same house but they never slept in the same room. They had sex because they had me but other than that, I'm not quite sure what they were to each other. They rarely talked with one another and when they did, the responses would be short and to the point."

I flopped back against the arm of the couch. "Hmm," I said.

Pam said that Helena told her that Erica married Appius because she wanted to but what if she didn't? What if Appius was a part of the plan to make sure that Erica followed through with her promise? He can't have loved her or his son. If he did, there's no way that he'd allow the Maddens to do what they've done to them.

"Have you heard from him … from Appius?" I asked.

Eric almost smiled but caught himself. His face was once again emotionless. "Victor gave me some disturbing news during his visit to my office. He gave his condolencenses on my father's demise. So, no. I haven't heard from him. Apparently, he's dead."

Leaning forward once more, I whispered, "You're telling me that Appius is dead?"

"Finally," he said.

"Do you think Victor had anything to do with it?" I asked … still whispering. "Is that why he came to your office? To throw it in your face?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "He's an underhanded piece of shit but he's no killer. He's too much of a coward to kill anyone. Not by his own hand. And no. That's not why he came to my office. He came to my office to let me know that he knows that I've left Freyda."

That surprised me. "I thought that …"

He cut me off by lifting his hand and shaking his head. "Don't worry. She told him nothing of what transpired. She cried to her father because she couldn't have what she wanted. That's what Freyda does." He tried to laugh it off but it didn't quite work.

"What else did he say to you?"

"Nothing of importance," he answered.

I kissed him as I slid into his side. "Don't try to spare my feelings. I read the contract, Eric. I know that you're supposed to get her pregnant. I know that you were supposed to replace the life that Erica ended. Is that why you wouldn't sleep with her?"

"No," he replied. "I wouldn't sleep with her because I didn't want to. She doesn't appeal to me. I did sleep with her once but it was because I wasn't in the best spirits and she was convenient. And just as I told her, she could have been anyone." He looked disinterested as he talked about her. Just as I was.

"I'm tired of talking about the Maddens and that contract," I said. "Come on. I want to try those tacos that you and Flynn made."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"They're delicious," he said as he helped me up from the couch. "We bought salsa, shredded cheese, lettuce, and tomato. I got sour cream too but she said that you don't eat sour cream on your tacos. Flynn said that she wants to make spaghetti the next time that we cook. I was thinking that we can make …"

I gripped his hand in mine as I listened to him. I watched him as he walked ahead of me and I'd never seen a sexier man in all of my life. It wasn't just the sight of the way his jeans hugged his sexy rump. It wasn't the sight of the muscles that were fighting to get through the fabric of that damned t-shirt. It was just him. I stopped walking which in turn caused him to stutter step.

He looked back at me. "What is it?"

"I don't want tacos."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Eric pulled me down the hall to our bedroom. He closed the door behind us as he backed me against the wall and slid his hand up my skirt; running his hands over the silkiness of my panties before ripping them off of me.

I smiled against his lips. "Is this better than tacos?"

He nodded as his fingers found their way into my wetness. He began to circle my nub; bringing more pleasure to my body.

I gasped his name as he teased me. I began to fumble with his zipper; grasping his hardness in my hand once he was free. Stroking him until he was the one that was gasping.

Eric lifted me in his arms and pressed my body against the wall. He bunched my skirt up around my waist as he spread my legs with his hips. He worked diligently to remove his pants completely. And once he was free, he thrust himself deep inside of me. I wrapped my arms around him as our bodies moved together. My legs were like jelly but they refused to let go of him. My orgasm crashed through me, leaving me shuddering helplessly and hopelessly in his arms. The only thing that I was aware of was the feel of him … the taste of his mouth as he kissed me.

"Eric," I whimpered.

He thrust deeper and deeper. He went harder and faster as the waves of my orgasm continued to destroy me. It was tormenting and pleasurable at once. Those feelings made me want even more of him.

As my weak legs tried to tighten around him, Eric met his release as he called my name. "Sookie," he whispered as his thrusting decreased to a slow pace. He dropped his head on my shoulder as he used the last of his strength to hold us together.

"I love you," he said just barely above a whisper.

"Hey," I said as I kissed his cheek.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look at me, Eric."

His eyes looked heavy and weary when he did.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get into bed first, okay?"

He did as I asked.

Once we were wrapped in each other's arms and under the covers, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"This fight," he replied. "It has taken its toll on me. I've been fighting with them for ten years. I can taste the freedom. I can fucking _feel_ it," he growled. "And it terrifies me to think that something is going to happen and I won't get out of it." He quickly added, "I don't doubt you. Never think that. I trust you with my life. It's just that I've been fighting this for so long and I've gotten nowhere. I don't want this to be another let down."

"And it won't be. We will win this. You're not fighting this alone this time. You have me and since you have me, what could possibly go wrong? Huh?"

That made him laugh.

"That's what I wanted to see. I'm with you, Eric," I said. "We have a plan and it's going to work." I then shrugged my shoulders. "Regardless of what happens, I'm with you. I'm always with you."

A faint smile appeared on his face as he lightly kissed me.

"Now, you lie here," I suggested. "I'll run us a hot bath and then we can go to bed, okay? We'll relax and then ... OH!" I yelled. "I will run the bath. You get the wine. And once were drunk and relaxed, we're going to forget all about the troubles of today." I frowned and said, "And you know what? I think that from now on, we'll not talk about work in our bedroom. This will be our sanctuary."

His smile broadened as he held me tighter to him. "Our bedroom?" he asked.

"Our bedroom," I confirmed. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom but before going, I looked at him and said, "You fighting the Maddens alone, is over, Eric. You don't have to fight them anymore. You're free to do and be whomever you want to be. They have no hold over you … the Maddens. You're free."

He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled at me.

And after that party, he never realized how true that statement truly was.


	42. Chapter 42

_**42**_

 **Today's the Day**

 **Two more chapters and the journey is over. I want to thank each of for especially reading, reviewing, alerting, and making this story one of your favorites. I appreciate each of you so very much.**

 **The story idea is mine but the main characters belong to Charlaine Harris. And always, enjoy. Have a great week and I will see you on Thursday. I'm also thinking about posting the last chapter of the story on Saturday if I'm off. If I have to work it will be posted on Sunday.**

* * *

As I leaned against the kitchen counter, I sipped on my coffee and thought about the day that I was about to face. Today was the day before the party … the day before we are able to break the Maddens. The day before the day of reckoning. This was it. And I wasn't nervous in the least. I was excited and happy. Quinn and I have the meeting with Sam Merlotte and Arlo Braxton this morning. After my last meeting, I'm going to call it a day. And that's not the best part. The best part of my day is that I'm standing here in my kitchen with my family.

Eric and Flynn were sitting at the kitchen table eating their bowls of Apple Jacks and talking about Flynn's second favorite subject. Comic books. Marvel comics to be exact.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, dad."

Eric rolled his eyes as he wiped a dribble of milk from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I know exactly what I'm talking about, thank you very much," he replied. "I'm older than you are and I know more than you do. I especially know more about the world of Marvel Comics better than you do, you nine-year-old."

"Just because you're old doesn't mean that you know anything about Marvel comics," she retorted. "From what you're saying this morning, I say that you know nothing about comics."

I giggled as I watched her shaking her head. She's done that to me many times. And this conversation? It's not my first time hearing it. We've had it many, many times in the past.

"What do you mean that I don't know about Marvel comic?" he said. "I was a boy at one time in this life. I've read every Marvel Comic ever written and therefore, I know exactly what I'm talking about when I say that the Hulk is weak because he has not an ounce of self-control. Anyone that has no self-control is an awful superhero. They're unreliable. You never know when they'll go all crazy on you."

With her spoon aimed at her mouth but no quite going in, she stared at her father in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, old man?" she asked. "You can't honestly believe that the incredible Hulk is the weakest Avenger. He's the best there is and he's way better than Captain America. Captain America is a jerk and he's a know-it-all," she said. Her spoon clanked loudly in her bowl.

"Are you kidding me, kid?" Eric asked. "Captain America is great. He is always fighting for the underdog. He believes that everyone should have the right to liberty and justice. He's the epitome of what America is."

"Puh-lease," Flynn mocked. "Pam said that everyone in America isn't given the right to liberty and justice. She said that it's just a façade and a falsehood. I may not know what that means but I like that word. Isn't façade a cool word, mom?"

"Sure is," I said as I nodded and continued listening to them.

Eric filled the room with laughter. "You have no idea," he proclaimed.

"I think that the Hulk is great and plus, he can never die," Flynn reasoned. "And Captain America is dying. And I don't mean literally. He's a dying superhero and he's a phony. He thinks that everyone has to follow the rules and the laws but him. He pretends to be good and all but he's not. The Hulk hides nothing. What you see, is what you get. So there; Captain America is weak compared to the Hulk and to any other Marvel hero if you really think about it."

"You're crazy," Eric said. "When you get older, you'll see what I mean."

"I hope not."

I laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I'm right so you're just going to have to deal with it."

Flynn fanned him off as she began to eat her cereal once again.

Needless to say, I'd had enough of listening to their nutty argument. I decided to join in. "Well, I can end this entire argument with one word. Thor."

"Really mom?" Flynn asked.

"Really," I answered. "Both of you are wrong if you ask me," I said as poured my second cup of coffee. I sat in the chair in between them before putting in my two cents worth. "I have been roped into this same conversation with Flynn many times in the past, Eric. The ' _Hulk is better than Captain America_ ' spiel is not true."

A sneer appeared on his handsome face. "Do you agree with me?" he asked as he looked at me. "I keep trying to get her to see that I'm right but she won't listen to reason."

She looked at the ceiling as she rolled her eyes. "He just doesn't get it," she said to the ceiling. She then looked at me and asked, "Why do you keep saying Thor is the best? He can't even stay on the planet."

I said, "I believe that both of you are wrong. It's doesn't matter that he can't stay on the planet. Thor is the best of the best. No one is better than Thor. Thor is a god and he is better than the Hulk and that weakling known as Captain America. Because he's a god, he's way better than both of your choices. I've already told you why," I said.

Flynn was offended. "I can't believe that you said that, mom. You can't compare the Hulk to Captain America. Captain America is self-entitled and he's old. Also, everything that he is came from a bottle."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Just like the Hulk," I added. "Everything that he is comes from a bottle. He was built in a lab too. The Hulk is green and not very literate. Any superhero that can't verbalize his needs or wants, I just don't trust." I then shrugged my shoulders. "Thor was made for the world of superheroes. He is a true hero and a _god_. He has them beat on all counts. He's worked hard for his title and that hammer. And once again, he's a god. Oh, and he's so hot; especially when Chris Hemsworth is playing him."

Why did I say that? They were coming at me from both sides. Flynn had scooted her bowl to the side and Eric scooted his chair closer to mine. I don't think I heard a word that either of them said. The expressions on their faces brought so much joy to my heart. Flynn's little hands were out by her side. Eric was sitting next to her and his hands were out by his side. They both had their heads cocked to the side and they were both telling me that I was wrong about Thor and that my reason for liking him the best was flawed and his hotness shouldn't even be considered.

After they'd finished their useless arguments for their useless characters, I said, "I don't really care what either of you think. Thor's hot, he's a god, and he has that hammer. That hammer is fierce and no one but Thor can use it. Well, except for Ultron but he doesn't really count."

"Mom, are you kidding me?"

I turned to face her and replied, "Nope. Have you seen how good looking he is? I plan on moving to Australia so that I can meet Chris Hemsworth. Maybe if I bat my eyes at him, he'll leave his wife. What do you think?" I asked her. "Do you think that he'll fall for my charms like that cop did?"

"No," she said without hesitation. "You should be with my dad. You and dad make a great couple but I'm not into that Chris Hemsworth. Plus, he bought you that car. Chris wouldn't get you a car like dad did."

The Enclave is nice. Though I told him that I didn't need it, he wouldn't hear of it but what could I do but take the keys and say thank you.

Eric ruffled Flynn's hair as he agreed with her. "No one is good enough for your mom but me. High five me, kid."

She leaned across the table and did just that.

The rest of the morning with my family was great.

Eric took Flynn to school and he drove me to work. He parked on the roof and we sat in the car for a few minutes and talked. He turned to face me and asked, "What do you have planned today?"

"I have that meeting with Sam Merlotte. We're closing it today and then I have another meeting at 12:00. After that, I'm leaving work early to prepare for the Vardamon gala. What about you?"

"A meeting with Niall and an associate from Sweden that may be looking for business attorneys. If things go as planned, we'll be set as far as big clients go." He looked at me and smiled. "How does it feel to have a law firm that's getting some very influential clients?'

"Great and scary," I answered. I leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you so much for believing in me. We are going to be so successful. Nothing or no one is going to stop us."

"We will," he replied. "Come, let's go."

When we got out of the car, I expected that he'd go his way and I'd go mine but we didn't do that. He wouldn't let me. He held my hand as we walked along. There were others on the roof with us and they were watching us. And I didn't care. I gripped in his hand in mine as we waited for the elevator with the others.

I don't care anymore who knows that we are together. I love him. He's the father of my child. He's the man with whom I'm going to spend the rest of my life. There was nothing for us to be ashamed of. I looked up at him and smiled. I love him and wanted everyone to know.

As we stepped onto the elevator, Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. My heart fluttered and my smile was bright. My day was getting off to a wonderful start.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Arlo looked as if his world had caved in multiple times. I watched his face as Quinn presented all of the evidence that had been found. With each word that Quinn had spoken, Arlo's shoulders slumped. The high and mighty attitude that he had when he first walked into the conference room was long gone. He continued to mop his forehead of the sweat that was rolling down to the collar of his shirt. He refilled his glass with water several times and his mouth was still dry. Nothing was going to relieve him of the embarrassment that he was now facing.

"You are a thief, Mr. Braxton," Quinn concluded. "Your lies have been lain out before you. There's nowhere for you to hide. There's nothing that you can do or say to get out of this. There are no more lies that you can tell. Accept this for what it is. You have lost."

Sam looked at his wife, Nicole, and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled at him as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "It's over," he whispered to her. "It's finally over."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Yes."

Arlo watched them and he was no longer a nervous mess. He was afraid and angry. He knew that he'd been defeated but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was determined to make us believe that he's innocent of all charges. "My business model is different than Sam's. I have worked too hard to give my fortune away to the likes of _him_. I could say that he stole the idea from me. And who's to say that he didn't steal from me. He's done it in the past. He's not above doing it now. I could …"

I slid the plans that he'd devised and shared with his cohorts in front of him. I pointed to the dates of when he'd put his plan in motion. I then slid Sam's original plan in front of him as well. "Sam's businesses were established long before yours was. His patent was put into years ago. Give it up, Mr. Braxton. Don't embarrass yourself any further."

Arlo's attorney ran his hand through what was left of his thinning hair.

Arlo looked at the defeated man for some type of support … anything. When he saw that he was going to get none, he said, "Why the fuck am I paying you if you can't help me? This is a bunch of bullshit! How did you get this information anyway? Who fucking betrayed me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at him. "Be careful of who you hurt, Mr. Braxton. You always end up paying in the end."

He frowned for a brief moment and then it dawned on him. He shook his head no. "That fucking bitch," he mumbled. "That fucking Debbie Pelt. All because I left her for her fucking sister. I should've known. I should've fucking known that she'd betray me. After all that I've done for her. I let that bitch keep the engagement ring. Didn't I let her keep the house? I do all of that for her and this is what she does? I even gave her $25,000 and this is what she does. I can't believe it." He chuckled as realization hit him.

"A woman scorned," Quinn answered.

Arlo glared at Quinn before returning his attention back to his attorney. "What can we do? I can't lose everything that I've worked to have because my ex has decided to be vindictive. These restaurants are my life," he said. "What can we do? If I lose my businesses, I have nothing left."

His attorney began reading over the documents before responding to Arlo. "They have you by the balls. There's nothing that you can do, Arlo. These are _your_ documents … _your_ plans," he emphasized. "You're talking of ruining Mr. Merlotte with these guys. You don't have a choice but to do as Mr. Merlotte has asked of you. It's done."

Arlo threw the papers across the room. "I'm not paying him one fucking thin dime!" he yelled. He pointed at Sam as he continued to rant. "This motherfucker ruined my life! He ruined my life and you expect me to give him everything that I've worked to have?! Hold your fucking breath and wait on it," he growled.

I smiled down at the angry little man. I opened the folder and removed the document that Arlo was going to sign. I placed it in front of him and sighed. "Sign," I ordered.

He looked down at the paper and laughed at it but not before he spat on it. "Fuck you, you deceitful bitch," he said.

Quinn stepped forward with his hands in fists. I shook my head no as to stop him. He looked down at me and nodded; though his anger hadn't dissipated in the least.

I picked up an ink pen and placed it next to the document and repeated my earlier statement. "Sign."

"I won't," he growled.

His attorney leaned in to whisper into Arlo's ear. "You must sign, Arlo. It's in your best interests to sign. You don't want to make matters worse for yourself. They are giving you a chance here to start over. He's not trying to destroy you or take you for everything that you have. He just wants you to use a different model." His attorney began to stab the document with his finger. "Give him the fucking percentage that he's asking for and cut your losses. Change your model and pay the man."

Arlo was wide eyed with surprise. "Are you working with them, you fucking shyster? Is that it? What the fuck is going on in here? I won't sign anything."

That's when I pressed the intercom button on the speaker phone in the conference room. "Todd?"

"Yes, Ms. Stackhouse," he answered.

"Will you send in Mr. Brigant, please?"

"Yes."

We all stood around and waited for a few moments. The room was quiet. It was a little too quiet for Arlo. He was almost as nervous as he was while Quinn was presenting his findings. He'd opened his mouth to speak but in strolled Niall carrying a folder.

He looked at Arlo's attorney and introduced himself. "I'm Niall Brigant."

His attorney stood tall as he straightened his suit jacket. "I'm Daniel Swanson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brigant. You are a legend in the world of defense attorneys. I had no idea that you were dabbling in the world of business these days. I'd heard that the legend had retired."

Niall smiled and said, "I am and I have not. I can't retire. I have too much too offer this wonderful world of business. I decided that I needed a change. I was worn out doing defense law. Not enough innocents for me. After so much time, I became disillusioned but this seems to be the world for me."

"We welcome you," Daniel said. "I'm honored to be in the same room with you, Mr. Brigant."

"Can we cut the shit?" Arlo interrupted. "Why are you here?"

Niall whispered in my ear and handed me the file. "Everything that you need is right here. I wish that I could stay but I have a meeting to get to."

"Thank you, Niall."

He patted me on the shoulder before leaving the room.

I slid the file across the table to Arlo and his attorney and waited. His attorney opened the file and began reading over the documents that were inside. He sighed and suddenly dropped his head as he shook it in disbelief. He slid the folder to his client. "Read," he ordered.

Arlo did as he was told. A few moments later, he looked up at me; anger flaring in his eyes. "Where did you find this?"

"Does it matter?" I asked. "You're a crook, Mr. Braxton. You've been robbing your vendors since day one. Mr. Merlotte isn't the only one that will take you for everything that you have. You are man of very few morals." I began to shake my head no. "You don't want to take this to court, do you? We both know the answer to that."

Arlo shook his head no.

"So," I said as I stood before him. "Because of the evidence that we've discovered, you're going to restructure your business as Sam has requested and you're going to give Mr. Merlotte the percentages that he's asking of you. We will destroy you. We will take you to court and we will strip you of everything that you hold dear. What are you going to do, Mr. Braxton? And remember. This will be the last time you will be asked so think before you speak."

His attorney looked at him and said, "Sign it."

Arlo picked up the pen and did as he was told. Afterwards, he jumped up from his seat and left the conference room. His attorney nodded meekly and followed behind him.

Sam and Nicole thanked us. "He was destroying me," Sam said. "I can't thank you and your team enough, Ms. Stackhouse." He shook my hand enthusiastically before he then turned to face Quinn. "Your work was outstanding. Ms. Stackhouse told me of how you worked extra hard to get this information and I thank you. My wife thanks you. My entire family thanks you. You've done us a great service." He placed his hand on the small of Nicole's back as he presented her before us.

"Each of you have done a wonderful thing for us," she said. Thank you."

Via the speakerphone, Todd's voice soon filled the room. "Ms. Stackhouse, your 12:00 appointment is here."

"Well, Mr. Merlotte," I said. "Quinn will finish up the meeting." I then said to Quinn, "Contact the vendors that Mr. Braxton was stealing from and let them know that we have some information for them. Offer our services and go from there. This your team now. Take the reins and do what you do best."

"Will do," he said.

With that said and done, I left the room and went to my office. After my meeting with Niall on Tuesday, we got the ball rolling to set Quinn up for taking over my team. Next week, I will be working on the same floor as Eric. My office will be next door to his. Then, everyone will know what the 'S' in E & S means. It's going to be great. One meeting down. One to go.

This one, this was the meeting that I've been waiting for all week. Wednesday night while Eric and I was watching a movie, Sophie Ann's face popped into my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about her. As soon as Eric took a bathroom break, I called her to see if she'd meet with me Friday afternoon. She immediately said that she would. Never once asking why. And that's when I knew for sure.

When I went into my office, there was she was. She looked as nervous as I've ever seen her … though I've never seen her nervous. I've never really seen her too many times. I've only met her twice.

"Hi, Apish Neon," I said as I sat on the couch across from her.

Sophie Ann looked down at her hands. She looked as if she was about to cry. She looked up at me and said, "You can't tell Eric what I've done. He's going to be upset with me. He told me that he didn't want me to get involved because of my family but I couldn't let him go through this anymore."

"There's no reason to explain your reasons why. I'm just glad that you did it," I said to her. "Would you like some coffee or tea? I have hazelnut flavored coffee and orange spiced tea."

"No, thank you," she said. Her legs were bouncing up and down as she looked around the room.

"Sophie Ann," I said. "We don't have to do this. I don't want you to do anything that's going to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sure that I can find out as much information as I can at the party. That's not a problem."

"I know that you can but I have to help him. I love him. I love him like he's my own son. I'd do anything for him … even if I have to go behind his back to do it," she offered. "How did you know that it was me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "I like anagrams." I scooted in closer to her. "Does Eric know that you're with me now? Does he have any idea that you're Apish Neon?"

She shook her head no. "I don't think so. If he did, he would've said something to me and besides, Eric has never been a huge Scrabble player. He's not going to wonder where I am. He's in a meeting with Niall and a potential ally. They should be in there for the next hour or so. He thinks that I'm at lunch with my husband."

"Okay," I said. "So, let's get down to business. How did you get that contract? Victor and Appius are way too skilled at covering their tracks. There was no way in the world they would have let you get a copy of it."

Sophie Ann closed her eyes and sighed. It was as if the world had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Tears rolled down her cheeks as relief rolled through her. She finally looked at me and smiled. She took a Kleenex from the table and dabbed at her cheeks. She gripped the tissue in her hand for support as she began to talk. "A couple of months before she killed herself, Erica came to Sweden. She told me about you, you know. She talked about the sweet girl with whom Eric has fallen in love. She told me that Eric shared with her that he was going to marry you someday. From that point on, she was determined to do whatever she had to do to get him out of the arrangement that she'd made.

"You know," she said as she smiled. "At one time she believed that she wouldn't have to go fulfill her end of the bargain. For so long she believed that she couldn't get pregnant. She'd been pregnant several times before and she'd lost the babies. Eric was her miracle baby." She then chuckled. "That's what she called him … 'my miracle'. She never wanted this to happen, Ms. Stackhouse. She did everything in her power to try and get him out this life.

"She went to see Dashell the same day that she'd come home but he turned down everything that she'd offered him," Sophie Ann proclaimed. "So, she came back to my home and told me that he'd turned her down. She offered him everything that she had but he wanted none of it. He wanted her first born son. She cried to me, Ms. Stackhouse and there was nothing that I could do. I was basically in the same predicament as Erica was. I was indebted to the Maddens. I'd paid my debt but because I'd signed the clause, I could never speak of what I had to do."

Sophie Ann snorted. "I was so jealous of Erica."

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't imagine why anyone would be jealous of what Erica had to do.

"She was stronger than I was," she answered. "She fought for her son and though she lost, she died fighting for him. That's why she gave me a copy of the contract. She wanted me to keep a copy just in case someone could get Eric out of the mess she'd put him in." She began to nod her head rapidly. "And I tried, Ms. Stackhouse. I truly tried but no one would help me. No one wanted to go against Dashell. He was an ornery piece of shit, he was."

Now, I was stumped. If she's had a copy of the original contract all along, why didn't she give the contract to Eric or to Niall? This so called arrangement never had to happen. There were choices that could have been made so that none of this never could've happened.

"Then why did this arrangement happen?" I asked. I was doing my best to keep my anger in check. The fact that everyone around Eric has basically kept him in the dark about what his life could and should be, angered me. "There was no reason for Eric to have to go through all of this believing that he is married to a woman that he hates. He shouldn't have had to go all of these years believing that his life was over. Why didn't you give him the original contract sooner? Why keep him believing that he had no other choice?"

"I didn't know that the contracts differed," she explained. "It never dawned on me that they would change the contracts on him. I didn't realize it until the day he was set to marry Freyda."

She scooted to edge of the couch as she began to speak. "I knew that something was wrong when he had to marry her. You were pregnant with his child. I'd heard Victor and Appius talking about it. They knew that the original contract would keep Eric from marrying Freyda. He wouldn't have to go through with the marriage if he'd fathered another child with another woman. As soon as I heard that, I went right to Eric's office to tell him. I didn't know that Victor knew that I was listening in on him and Appius. He was waiting on me at my desk."

I closed my eyes in defeat. Fucking Victor Madden.

"Victor told me to keep my ' _fucking mouth shut_ '. He said that he knew people that would destroy my husband. He would take everything that he's worked to have." Her voice lowered when she said, "I was pregnant with my boys. I was afraid. We couldn't lose them. We wouldn't have survived this. Peter wouldn't have forgiven me if something had happened to his sons. I couldn't lose him, Ms. Stackhouse."

"I understand," I said. I sighed as I sat back in my seat. She was basically in the same boat as Erica and I was in. There was nothing that she could have done. Her family's livelihood was at stake. She was pregnant and the stress would have been too much.

"Ms. Stackhouse …," she began.

"Please, call me Sookie. You don't have to be so formal. We're talking about taking down a powerful family together. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know this earlier but …"

She nodded. "I know," she agreed. "It's a lot to take in at once. But Sookie, I will be at the party tomorrow night. I will let you know which people to speak with when you get there. The ones that hate the Maddens. The ones that want to see them fall. They will be the ones who will tell you everything that you need to know." Her eyes dropped to her hands. In a soft voice, she asked, "Eric doesn't know about the contract, does he? You haven't told him?"

"We have not," I answered.

"Complete take down?" she asked.

"Complete annihilation," I replied.

She nodded her head. "Many secrets will be revealed that night," she said. "No one will be left unscathed. Not even Eric. You know that, right? You're willing to accept everything that comes with taking down the Maddens?" She took my hands in hers as she gazed into my eyes. "In their world, everyone pays the price … whether you're guilty or innocent."

"I know what I'm getting myself into," I assured her. "The only thing that I fear is losing Eric. And I'm not going to lose him. He's here now and I'm not letting him go. Ever. So whatever happens, whatever we discover, we're prepared for it." I began to shake my head no. "Nothing is going to stop me from destroying Victor Madden. I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything. I want him to suffer and he will."

Sophie Ann patted my hands before letting them go. "I must go," she said as she stood up to leave.

I mimicked her movements as I offered her my hand. "Thank you for your help." Staring into her eyes, I said, "You know that when the time is right, I'm going to have to tell Eric what you've done to help us. I'm going to tell him about the contract. I'm going to tell him everything. He must know."

"I know," she agreed. "And I'm okay with that. This is what I've wanted. I've always wanted to help him. I promised Erica that I would and I have. Thank you for letting me do this."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you for doing this."

She nodded at me as she said, "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be there."

I closed the door behind Sophie Ann as she left.

"Everything changes," I said as I rested my backside against the door. "Tonight, all hell breaks loose."

And my day couldn't get any better.


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

 **Questions and Answers**

 **Please forgive me for posting this chapter later than expected. I didn't get home from the office last night until 11:00 last night. I didn't feel like editing and I was too tired to post. To make it up to all of you, I will do my best to post the last chapter on Sunday. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and making this story one of your favorites. I appreciate each of you.**

 **As always, the story idea is mine. The main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

I walked into the party on Quinn's arm. I've been to these kinds of galas before with Pam but I've never been to one that's this grand. The mansion alone looked like it was the size of the White House. The perfectly manicured lawn. The perfect looking valets. The overly expensive cars. And the guests. My goodness. The dresses that the women were wearing; they were even more extravagant than the mansion. I swear one lady's dress was made from diamonds. Everything about this night was grand. It was grander than I've ever seen.

I leaned in and whispered to Quinn as we waited to present our invitations to the hosts. "I feel completely out of place here."

Quinn took my hand in his as he smiled down at me. "You are the best looking woman here tonight. And you're going to be great in there. You're going to fit right in. You've been in a room full of sharks and you came out unscathed. Hell, I've seen you take a couple of them down. This is no different."

I giggled as I nudged Quinn with my shoulder. "You've already gotten the promotion. There's no need to suck up."

Quinn's bountiful laugh could be heard by all.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I got serious. "I don't want to cause any problems for you and Cara. I know that you don't know Eric but he'd never do anything to cause ..."

"We can do this," he assured me. "And she's excited about it. She's never been to a party of this magnitude. She went out and bought a new and very expensive gown for tonight. She's going to love this." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's going to be alright."

I looked up at him and nodded. "It will be," I agreed. "I appreciate what you and Cara are doing for us. You have no idea what this means to me and to Eric."

"I would do almost anything for you, Sookie," he said. "You've been good to me and my family. Plus, you've give Cara the chance to rub elbows with the filthy rich. She would've ripped me a new one if I'd turned this down."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my friend."

"Well," I heard the smarmy voice say from behind me. "I guess things haven't worked out for you and Eric."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Quinn looked behind us and asked, "Who is he, Sookie?"

I glanced behind us as well to see Victor smiling at me. I looked up at Quinn and said, "No one really but they do call him Victor.".

Victor laughed at my little snide remark about him. "You're quite the comedienne, Ms. Stackhouse. You should make that your side job." His face suddenly became serious. "We all need something to fall back on when I main career doesn't exactly go as planned."

Just as always, he expected to get a rise out of me. I didn't fall for the bait. "That's true," I agreed as I turned to face full on. "Maybe you should take heed to your own advice. One day someone is going to get sick and tired of your shenanigans, Victor, and you're going to fall down from that high horse of yours and you're fall with a thud. And hopefully, I'll be there to see you fall."

Victor laughed once again.

Quinn and I inched forward in the line.

Victor followed.

"Daddy," Freyda said from behind him. "Why didn't you wait for me?" She sidled up next to her daddy and put her arm through his. She looked at me and smiled that phony smile. "Hi, Ms. Stackhouse. It's so good to see you."

"Freyda," I said to her.

She looked Quinn up and down as she licked her lips. "I expected to see Eric with you. Who is your delicious looking friend?"

"His name is John Quinn," I offered. "Quinn, this is Victor's daughter, Freyda Madden."

Victor then said, in a loud and obnoxious voice, "Oh, my goodness. I'd completely forgotten." He looked from me to Freyda with wide eyes and a hand over his mouth.

Freyda sneered at me and asked, "What did you forget, daddy?"

That's when Quinn and I turned our backs on the worse actors of the night. They were fooling no one but themselves with that lapse of memory act. I glanced at them over my shoulder for a brief second.

He dropped his hands to his side and said, "I'd completely forgotten that Ms. Stackhouse had taken a restraining order out against you. You're not supposed to be anywhere near her." He placed his hand on her thin, pale arm and said, "My dear Freyda, I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave."

My grip on Quinn's hand tightened as I did my best not to confront them both. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we continued to look in front of us.

She pretended to pout and said, "Oh, pooh. I really wanted to be here tonight." She looked at me and added, "I'd hope that Ms. Stackhouse wouldn't be so petty as to send me on my way. I'd really like to stay. Tonight is going to be so much fun. The Vardamon's have the best galas."

Victor shook his head at her and said, "I don't know, Freyda. I'd hate to see you get arrested because you've violated a restraining order. And even though I know how much you love the Vardamon galas, it's really not worth you getting arrested, is it?" He looked at her as sternly as he pretended to and shook his head no. "I think that you should go home."

Quinn and I inched forward once more.

Victor and Freyda followed.

"Please, Sookie," she whined. "I mean Ms. Stackhouse. I won't do anything to provoke you. Please let me stay."

I wanted to turn around and punch that phony cow right in her stomach and while she was down on the floor, I wanted to step on her head and laugh. I would then laugh at her as I screamed in her face that her little games were finally over and that they've lost. And if Victor tries to get me off of his little girl, I kick him in his nuts and destroy his life in front of everyone. I'd stand over them both and watch them as they cry because their lives have been destroyed. I was going to bathe in their tears and humiliation. There was no way that I was going to allow Freyda to miss out on tonight.

"What's so funny?" Freyda asked me.

I didn't even realize that I was giggling. I cleared my throat and composed myself before answering her. "Nothing really," I said. "I just find it funny that you feel that you'll provoke me when you're the one that attacked me but rest assured. I will not have you arrested. I don't find you interesting enough to bother with calling the cops … as long as you behave like a good little girl for your daddy."

Her face was as red as her hair.

"Come, Sookie," Quinn said. "We're up next."

Before turning my back on the Maddens, I said, "So, have a good night and a good time. I'm sure that there's enough fun to be had by all."

I smiled as Quinn and I presented ourselves and our invitations. Not because I was meeting Senator Judith Vardamon but because I could tell that the Maddens expected to get a rise out of me. The looks on their sneaky and conniving faces was priceless. It tickled me down to my toes to know that they are going to be in for the surprise of their lives later on tonight and I can hardly wait.

Once Quinn and I were able to enter the party, I must admit, I was completely impressed with what was before me. Fancy dresses. Tuxedoes everywhere. Bottles and bottles of expensive champagnes and liquors. Violin and piano concertos playing in the background. Every type of businessman that has ever operated a business was here. As I said earlier, it's quite impressive.

I heard Quinn's phone vibrate. He quickly looked at the screen and smiled. "She and Eric are on their way. They'll be here within in the hour." He put his phone back into his pocket as he looked around the room.

I followed his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was in search of but it didn't hurt to try and help him out. I didn't have to search out blindly for too long. He let me know what it was he was in search of.

Quinn's voice was filled with worry when he spoke. "He'll be here, right? I won't have to hunt him down?" He cocked an eyebrow and said, "I'm not above hunting him down."

I shook my head no. "You won't have to do that, Quinn. He wouldn't stand us up. He knows how important tonight is. He said that he's going to help us."

Quinn frowned. "Can you trust this guy?"

"I can," I said as I looked up at him. "He won't deceive us. He knows what we're doing here.

"Do you see him?" Quinn asked as he looked around the room.

"No," I said as I studied the people in the room. "But he's coming. I know that he's coming." Quinn's nervousness was making me nervous.

"You don't see me because I'm behind you."

I turned around and there stood Stan Davis. His brown eyes smiled down at me. Outside of Eric, I'd never been happier to see another man. I hugged him and told him as much. "It's so good to see you, Stan."

Stan wrapped his arms around me enthusiastically. "And it's always so good to see you," he assured me.

I released him as I stood back and admired him. His tux fit him perfectly. His smile made him even more handsome that he was ten years ago. The gray hair around his temples made him look so much more distinguished. I stood at Stan's side as I introduced him to Quinn. "This is John Quinn. He's an attorney at the firm where I'm employed. Quinn, this is Stan Davis and he's a friend of mine."

Stan gave Quinn a quick nod and an even quicker handshake. "Pleased to meet you, John. So, Sookie, shall we dance?"

Smiling up at Stan, I answered, "I'd love to."

Stan and I danced and talked as if ten years hadn't passed between us. Though we've never been close, we had the potential to be. If not for loving Eric, I would have gladly given Stan a chance. He's intelligent and funny. He's so sharing and he has a protective personality. Oh, and his good looks don't hurt either. He's everything that a woman would want. During my last night in Sweden, Stan kept me company as Eric worked the night away. He danced with me. Talked with me. He made me feel as I wasn't out of place. He was wonderful to me.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I answered. "You? How are you?"

Stan shrugged his shoulder. "As good as a Davis can be. I'm thriving. I'm growing personally and financially. I'm a man that's almost in need of nothing." He looked in my eyes as he said that. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"I am," I said.

"I figured as much," he said. "I also figure that it's the Northman that you're seeing since I'm here to help you to destroy the Maddens … which I am more than willing to do." He then winked at me.

I laughed as Stan and I continued to dance. I asked him about the many things that he's been doing over the last ten years and he was more than willing to share. He has been keeping busy with work and with women. Many, many women. "I love women," he shared. "I can't get enough of them. They keep me on my toes … especially the smart ones."

"I can see that," I replied. "Why haven't you found the one? You're a very handsome and charming man, Stan. I'm more than positive that you can find one."

"I have but she's unavailable. Her beautiful heart belongs to another." He gazed into my eyes. He'd opened his mouth to say something else but he was abruptly stopped.

"Stanley," the man said. "How are you doing this fine night?"

Stan looked at the man and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes so I knew right then and there that this man was possibly not an ally. "Murry," he said. And that was it.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. "Is she the flavor of the night?" He laughed at his own joke.

"She is not," Stan stated. "This is my very good friend and hopefully the woman that will consider seeing me on a permanent basis. This is the beautiful and wonderfully charming Sookie Stackhouse."

I guess we've gotten the night's activities started sooner than expected. "Hi." I tilted my head slightly to Murry as I snuggled into Stan's side and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I've heard of you," Murry repeated. He began to nod. "I've heard of you from an associate of mine but he doesn't matter too much. You matter, Ms. Stackhouse. You're a lot better than the other women that he's known to have with him. You're educated. You have a career and based on what you're wearing this evening, you're not lacking for money."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Excuse me?"

Murry chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm not insulting you. You're being complimented." He leaned closer to me and Stan and said, "You have a lot more going for you than most of the women here. They're all living off of their husbands' trust funds. Not a single one of them has a career of their own. Nothing that they are wearing or driving has been paid for with their money. You put them all to shame … though you are just the flavor of the night."

Stan glared at Murry. "You're still an asshole. Charm school. Therapy. Money." He shook his head in disappointment as he talked to the man. "Nothing can make you a better person. You're a lost cause, aren't you?"

Again Murry chuckled. "Blame my father." He then looked around the room as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Did you hear about Appius?"

Stan snatched a glass of champagne from the tray of the passing waiter. He took a long sip before answering the question. "I did," he finally said. "Don't tell me that you're broken up about it."

"I assure you that I am not. I only ask because I'm curious. What do you think happened to him?" Murry asked. "There's a lot of speculation that he was drunk. I heard that his brakes had been cut." He looked around room and used his head to point in the direction of a staring Victor. "At least that's what's he saying."

Victor raised his glass to us.

No one returned the gesture.

"I'm under the impression that it was an accident. A simple accident," Stan said. "But I could be wrong. I wouldn't be afraid to say that Victor was probably the one to end Appius. He's not above taking a life. Answer me this, Murry. Who would want to do it?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I laughed. "Who wouldn't want to kill Appius?"

Murry laughed with me. "Exactly, Ms. Stackhouse." He glanced at Stan and said, "I knew that she was a keeper. We all know that he was one of the most unlikeable men that we've ever met." He was soon standing close to me. "Appius had many enemies. He'd done awful things to many people and I'm sure that at least 99.9% of them wanted him dead. Including me," he whispered in my ear.

I guess I was wrong. He must be an ally.

"Why would you want to kill him?" I asked.

"Appius was a thief and a natural born crook," Murry answered. "He care about no one but himself. His entire life was built off of being a crook and looking out for the only person to only matter … Appius.

Stan laughed. "A thief and a crook? Those are compliments compared to what he's been called to his face."

Murry cocked an eyebrow. "I concur, old friend. I can't believe that he was able to marry into the Northman family. A man like that." It would have been hard to miss the look of disgust on his face. "There is no way that he would've married into my family."

My curiosity had peaked to epic proportions. "What does that mean?"

Stan decided to answer the question. "He came from nothing. It was believed, and still believed, that he married Erica because he wanted her money and status. From what was being said, he was murdering mad when he'd learned that she'd left everything to Eric." He snorted. "He thought that he was going to get every red cent that she'd left behind. Why would she do that? She never loved him."

"Erica was no fool," Murry picked up. "She knew why Appius married her. From what I've heard, he married her only to get her pregnant."

To fulfill the contract. So, Victor did have something to do with Appius marrying Erica. It was never about love and it wasn't willing. Erica was more than likely forced into marrying that ass hat.

I took a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. "I heard that she'd miscarried several times before she was lucky enough to get pregnant with Eric."

"I don't know how true that is," Murry shared. "But from what I gather, she was pregnant with Gervais' baby when he died. Dashell wanted that baby but the stress of being without Gervais caused her to lose that one. The stress of what the Maddens were doing to her, saying to her … it's no wonder it took years for her to be able to carry a child full term." He soon had a pitiable look on his face. "That poor girl went through hell with those bastards."

I frowned. "So, did he marry her at Dashell's behest? You're making it sound as if he had no feelings at all for Eric. Are you saying that he was in it for the money? It sure sounds like it to me."

"I've never heard either way but I'm not afraid to say it's true," Stan volunteered. "Victor and Appius did run in the same circles."

Murry laughed. "I always found it quite amusing that Victor would keep company with a man like Appius. He was from the wrong side of the tracks. He was in and out of juvie. He was into drugs. Hell, he and Victor did drugs together quite a few times. Dashell had to pay dearly to keep Victor's record clean of all of his misdeeds."

Shit. All of this was good but it still made no sense to me. "I don't get it. Why would anyone go above and beyond for Appius?"

Murry cocked an eyebrow.

Stan sipped on his drink as he looked away from me.

Their silence was deafening. I opened my mouth to speak and then it hit me. "Were Victor and Appius lovers?"

Murry placed his finger to his lips and shushed me. "It's a well-known secret that no one dares to speak of."

My heart dropped to my feet. "Does Eric know?"

Stan shook his head no. "No one would tell him that. Niall wouldn't allow it. Eric had already lost his mother. There was no point in destroying anymore of his life. Niall would've killed anyone if they'd told Eric that."

"Good, old Niall," I mumbled.

Stan raised a glass at my whispered sentiment.

"But back to your original question Ms. Stackhouse," Murry began. "I will always believe that Victor had something to do with Appius marrying Erica. If that thing with Gervais had never happened, she would not have been put in the situation that she was in."

Stan agreed. "My father told me what they'd done to her," he shared. "They threatened her with prison and ruining her father's reputation and name. Erica was a lost cause as soon as she got into bed with those snakes. The Maddens are a ruthless and underhanded family. They've burned many bridges in their day." He looked in my eyes and said, "Everyone is waiting to see them fall."

"I am a member of that _everyone_ crowd," Murry proclaimed.

"As am I," I agreed.

"Well," Murry said. "I've had too much fun speaking with you and Ms. Stackhouse. That was not my goal. I will take my leave and attempt to ruin someone else's night. Stanley. Ms. Stackhouse, it was pleasure meeting you," he said just as he walked away.

I shook my head at the amusing man. "He is different."

"He is Murry," Stan said. "Shall we dance?"

I offered him my hand as I accepted.

The night was only going to get better.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

I'd been going between Stan and Quinn dancing and having a great time. I've learned that no one likes the Maddens and no liked Appius. I've been trying to get some information on Freyda but no one has really said too much about her. She must not be as hated as her father is. She has never had very many friends but she's not in Victor's league. It really doesn't matter to me either way. She was a part of the lie and she must go down with the lie.

I looked down at my empty champagne glass; my third of the night, and made my way to the bar. No champagne for this lady. I couldn't risk getting tipsy on an important night like this. I got a ginger ale instead. On the rocks.

"Here you go, ma'am," the bartender said.

"Thank you."

I took my glass and stared out into the crowd of people. I leaned against the bar and waited. Stan said that he was going to tell me the next person that I needed to speak with but she wasn't there. Not yet. He said that she could tell me everything that I needed to know. "Once you talk to her, I promise you, you won't have to speak to anyone else to get the dirt that you need on the Maddens. You might even decide to let me take you out to dinner and while we're at dinner, you might even let me persuade you to leave the Northman for me. You can make Sweden or even Paris your permanent home."

That was never going to happen but let him believe what he wants.

As I waited for my queue from Stan, I saw Quinn dancing with Cara. My eyes instantly began scanning the room for Eric. I hadn't seen him since this morning at home and I needed my Northman fix. And that's when I saw him. He was standing with Niall and he looked delicious. The smile on his face as he talked to those around him, made his gorgeous eyes sparkle and his handsome face light up. I wanted to go to him but knew that I couldn't do that. It wasn't time. And just as I was about to look away, his gaze caught mine. I placed my hand to my heart and I breath hitched in my throat.

"Hi."

I dropped my hand from my chest and looked to my right and there stood the guest of honor. She was beautiful. Bright green eyes. Jet black hair with streaks of gray running through it. Her beautiful emerald green gown accentuated the color of her eyes and the athletic shape that it covered. If I was going to admit it to myself, I was jealous of this amazingly beautiful and youthful sixty-five-year-old woman. I'm twenty-eight and my body looks nowhere as good as hers does. I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about the workout sessions I've been missing with Alcide.

"I'm Judith Vardamon," she introduced.

I offered her my hand. "Sookie Stackhouse."

She stared at me as she nodded. "Follow me to my office," she ordered.

And I did just that.

Once we were inside, she closed the door behind us. She pointed at the couch. "Have a seat." She walked to her bar and poured herself a drink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Gin and tonic, please."

Once our drinks had been mixed, she sat on the couch next to me. "You're the one that Stanley Davis and McArthur spoke of."

I couldn't believe my ears. Pam didn't tell me that he was in town. Maybe she didn't know. "You know Dad … Mr. Ravenscroft?"

Judith laughed. "Of course I know, McArthur. He's been an associate of mine for quite some time. He came by my office and asked for extra tickets to come to my fundraiser. And he said that they were for a beautiful blonde lady."

"I'm not the only blonde here," I pointed out. "There are at least thirty other blondes here. How did you know that I was the one that he was speaking of?"

"Your eyes," she offered. "He said that your eyes would be curious and you wouldn't fit in. As I watched you talking with Stan and that cad Murry, I knew that he was speaking of you. I also think that you are the only real blonde at the party."

"I'm glad that I don't look like I fit in," I said. "Thank you."

Judith laughed as she crossed her legs and threw her arms over the back of the couch. "What do you know about Victor?"

"Everything," I blurted out. "I want to know everything."

A smirk was soon on her face. "You hate them, don't you?"

I could've lied but I refused to. Why should she help me if I'm willing to lie to her? "I do," I confessed.

Judith Vardamon appeared to be surprised by my honesty. She even said so. "I didn't expect that. I talked to McArthur. He told me of the predicament that you and Eric are in and you need my help. Help that I'm more than willing to give you but you need to answer one question for me."

"Okay," I said.

"Are you doing this for Eric or for you?"

"Our daughter," I said. "Then for Eric. They've betrayed him and they have to pay for what they've done. I want to destroy Victor and Freyda. Just as they believe they've taken everything from Eric, I want them to know that I've taken everything from them."

Judith smiled at me. "Vicious. You should be in politics." She sipped on her bourbon before placing the glass on the cocktail table. She got up from the couch and walked to her desk. On the desk was a manila envelope. She handed it to me just before she walked to her office door.

I looked at the envelope as my heart pounded in my chest. This was everything that we've needed and it was right in the palms of my hands. Tears fell from my eyes and onto the envelope. "Thank you so much," I whispered.

"Anytime, dear girl." Judith then clapped her hands. "Now, come on. Let's go back to the party and have a good time. I'm sure that Eric is dying to see you."

I looked at the envelope and back at Judith. "I have to run to the car …"

"No," she said. "Leave it here. McArthur is well aware. It will be in your office early Monday morning. You and Victor will have your showdown then."

I did as she asked and followed her out of the office.

I guess Niall is going to get his wish. Monday will be the day.


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

 **No Point in Waiting Until Monday**

 **Hi, y'all. This is the last and final chapter of 'Yours'. I hope that it doesn't disappoint and I hope that it entertains. And as always, thank y'all so much for reading, alerting, reviewing, and making this story a favorite.**

 **Korkiebugg: I do have another story lined up but it's far from complete. I've only been able to do ten chapters so far because of the editing for this story and work. But if y'all don't mind waiting a week at a time for a chapter, I'm sure that I can get it completed. If anyone is interested in waiting a week a time for a chapter, I'll be more than happy to post it.**

 **Anyway, happy reading everyone.**

* * *

I mingled among Ms. Vardamon's guests and had a great time. The conversations that I had with most of them was wonderful. They were friendly and actually seemed interested in what I had to say. Some of them were more interested in getting free legal advice but who am I to deny them? It's a good thing that I didn't deny them. I think I'd even found a few potential clients to bring over to E&S. They took my business card and wanted to set up appointments for the near future. How fortunate is that? That should make Eric very happy because he didn't look happy at that very moment and it was because of Freyda.

She was standing very close to him and giving him the googly eyes. Every little thing that he said, she laughed at. Every move that he made, she was on his heels. No matter what he was doing, she was determined to be right there with him. She also wanted to make sure that I saw her with him. She would glance at me from across the room and smirk. She'd then place her bony hand on his arm while she laughed at some unfunny thing that was said. She would then, just so happen to glance my way.

"Bitch," I mumbled.

"That she is," a lady said from beside me.

I blushed because I didn't know that someone was standing next to me. When I looked at her, I was even more ashamed of myself. She was also the age of my grandmother. I said bitch in front of a woman that's the age of my grandmother. My grandmother would have swatted me with the dish towel for using such language. I almost expected this lady to do that but to my relief, she did not. I dropped my head in shame before I looked up at her. "Please forgive my language," I said to her. "I thought that I was alone."

She laughed as she placed her wrinkled hand on my arm. "You're never alone at one of these ' _I'm for sale_ ' political parties. You have to always make sure that you're alone before uttering the slightest word, dear. Everything that you do is under a microscope." She looked me up and down as she appeared to be nodding her approval. "I'm Heidi Benjamin. You must be Sookie Stackhouse."

I turned to face her full on as I, in turn, looked her up and down. "You know my name. How?"

"McArthur," she answered simply. "He told me to look out for you. I've also seen pictures of you in my daughter's home. I'm Pamela's grandmother, Helena's mother."

My smile broadened as I looked at the woman. I could see where Pam and Helena got their beauty. The woman was gorgeous. She had to be at least 70 years old but she looked like she was fifty. She had to body of a supermodel. Her eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen. I couldn't tear my eyes from her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you done staring, dear?" she asked.

I quickly apologized. "Please forgive me for staring. I can't believe that you're Pam's grandmother. You don't look anything like my grandmother looked."

She smiled brightly at me. "Your grandmother was a regal beauty just as I am. The only difference is that I have the money to keep looking like this. I don't have the patience or the will to grow old gracefully. I want to hold on to forty-five for as long as I can." She then winked at me. "Now tell me, Sookie. Why do you dislike Freyda?"

"She rubs me the wrong way," I answered. I glanced at her once more and wanted to scratch her eyes out. She was relentless in her pursuit to get Eric to notice her. "She's just too much of a bad thing as far as I'm concerned."

She laughed out right as she called me a liar. "You are a horrible liar, dear girl. It's hard to believe that you're an attorney. Attorneys are natural born liars. You must be a natural born attorney. The looks of murder that you have been giving to her most of the night should have killed her by now. Is it because of Eric? And don't lie to me again. McArthur has already told me that you and Eric are in love."

"Forgive me for lying," I offered. "I just wasn't sure of what you know. But look at her. She's such a phony. Who does she think she's fooling with that act that she's putting on right now? She's no damsel in distress. She doesn't need to hang all over him like that."

Heidi's eyes followed mine. We watched her as she continued to try to get Eric to fawn over her just as she was fawning over him. He would leave her standing and she would follow him. He would completely ignore her but she would take that as a message to try even harder to get his attention. The stares of hatred that he didn't try to hide when he looked at her were well received and were received with loving stares.

"I pity the bitch," Heidi proclaimed. She looked at me and said, "Her life hasn't been a good one. How could it be when the man that raised you is Victor Madden?"

I quickly turned to face her and I could see on her face that she'd meant what she said. I needed to know why. I needed to understand her reasoning for pitying a person like Freyda. "You believe her to be a bitch but you pity her. What does that mean?"

Heidi looped her arm through mine and leading me to the outside balcony. Once we were looking out into the massive garden, she said, "I'd assumed that Judith gave you the file with the information that you needed on that poor girl." She waved her hand before speaking. "I guess it doesn't really matter how you find out the truth. You know that every girl needs her father's love. We all do. We crave it. We have this uncontrollable need to be daddy's little girl. His pride and joy. Our goals have always been to make daddy proud. Freyda was never allowed that. Victor has never been what one would call a loving man. He's not nurturing or caring ... unless your name just so happened to be Appius. Victor is all about Victor."

"So, I've heard," I said. "Whatever happened to Freyda's mom? Why wasn't she there to love on her daughter? Why didn't she give her what she needed? My grandfather was a loving man but Gran was always the one to cuddle us and take care of us when we were sick. Where was Freyda's mom?"

Heidi, brushing a strand of perfectly dyed blonde hair behind her ear, said, "She never knew her mother."

Though I didn't want to, I all of a sudden felt bad for Freyda. She never got the love that she wants from her mother or her father. My thoughts went back to how she kept trying to get Eric to pay attention to her tonight. She's desperate for affection. She wants someone to love her … to give her something that she's never had. She believed that Eric could give her the love that she wants. I looked at Heidi and asked, "Her mom died in childbirth? Is that why Freyda never got to know her?"

Heidi looked at me as if another eye had popped up in the center of my face. "Her mother didn't die, sweetheart. Her mother is alive and well. She hasn't been allowed to have any contact with her daughter. As I told McArthur, Victor has many victims underneath the heel of his boot."

I closed my eyes and said, "Tell me what you know."

Heidi pulled outside with her before telling me everything that I needed to know. And when she did, my heart finally dropped into my stomach. I cried for Freyda as I listened to the sad story that Heidi told me. And as I listened to her, only one thought popped into my mind.

How can I destroy another victim of Victor Madden's especially if the victim his is child?

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Heidi went inside while I stayed outside. I decided to walk the grounds of Judith's home because I needed the fresh air and I desperately needed to rethink my plan of action. I can't do to Freyda as I'd planned. I can't lump her in the same category as Victor. She's just as much a victim as the rest of us. If not for Dashell and Victor, her life could possibly be completely different. She wouldn't be so willing to accept whatever attention she can get from Eric. She'd know that she deserves better but she doesn't know that she deserves better. She's never had better.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked from behind me.

I pulled him with me and hid us under the safety of the dark balcony. My eyes brightened as I looked up at him. I wrapped myself in the comfort of his body. He kissed the top of my head as we began to sway along with the music that serenaded us in the background. The laughter and voices of the people faded away. The heartbreaking news that I'd learned about Freyda was gone from my mind for just a little while. I didn't want to talk or think about Victor or Freyda right now. I just wanted to enjoy his company in private.

"Let's not talk about it right now, okay?" I asked. I pressed myself closer to him. Not wanting to think about what I'd learned. "I just want to spend a little time with you before we have to go back inside."

He kissed the top of my head as we continued to dance. "I had dinner with Flynn and Pam before I came."

I laughed at the very thought of it. "And you made it here without a headache? Those two are a train wreck when they are together."

He laughed with me. "And you were right. Pam does have our daughter speaking like an elderly lady. The words that she's teaching her … no nine-year-old girl should know those words." He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "Though it's shocking to me, I admire that Pam does that for her. You ladies have done a wonderful job with her."

I squeezed him tighter. "And you're going to have an even greater impact on her life. I'm so glad that you're here. I'm especially glad that you're here to stay." I then tugged at his lapel. "So, are you going to back our dear Ms. Vardamon?"

"I don't know," he replied. "She has some excellent ideas … some plans that she's already brought forth to some of her colleagues that have been received quite well but you know how politicians are. They're always for the little guy until they get into the office."

As he talked I watched him. And I love him more and more with every word. With every second that I'm with him. The sounds of his voice and his laughter fill me with joy. After all that he's been through, he still has the will to push on. He's a fighter and he's determined. And I will do what I have to do in order to keep him safe. He's mine and I am his. My thoughts soon went to the tattoos that we'd gotten so many years ago.

Yours.

Placing my hand over my tattoo, I said, "Yours."

He brushed his finger over my arm and is shuddered. He smirked as he asked, "Are you cold?"

My mouth suddenly went dry as I shook my head no.

That innocent gesture, that simple touch, and I was gone. It was as tender and as intimate as a kiss. And the moment and the atmosphere was perfect. The sweet scent of the tulips wafted around us. The protection of the night shielded us from the spying eyes of those that were near us. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt as he pressed against me. I know that I should have more self-control when it comes to Eric but I have none. There is something about him that conjures up the feelings of pleasure, gentleness, excitement, sex and protectiveness in me. It's because I get those same feelings from him. And he proved it to me as his arms circled around me.

His head dipped as he kissed the hollows of my neck. He tasted me as he licked my skin. My hands gripped the silky fabric of his shirt. I heard myself sigh as I melted into him. He responded by tightening his grip on me. I opened my mouth wider, inviting him to take more of me. Tracing my lips with his tongue. His hands pulled me closer to his pelvis. His feel of his hardness made me rub myself against him. Heat began to build in between my legs and I wanted him. I wanted all of him. The sensation of feeling his kisses and his hardness was pleasurable but extremely dissatisfying.

I needed more.

His mouth was too gentle. My greed was getting the best of me. I wanted all of him … more of him. I moaned as I began to help him out of his jacket. My fingers ran through his hair. My tongue invaded his mouth for the wild kisses that I wanted from him. And he willingly obliged. His hand began travel up the hem of my dress … caressing my thigh … cupping my bottom.

Speaking in my ear, Eric said, "I want to fuck you."

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"Yes, oh God," Victor said. "You just can't keep your dick out of her, can you? My daughter loves you, Eric. You will learn to love her and you will give us what we want. Give my daughter the baby that you owe us and you are free to be with anyone or _anything_ that you want."

"Disrespect her again and I will fucking end you," Eric warned him as he stared at me.

Victor fanned of the comment as he continued. "My daughter is inside waiting for you. Go in there with her now. You will regret it if you embarrass her any further by being out here with Ms. Stackhouse."

Eric released me before standing protectively in front of me. "Go away, Victor. I've already told you, it's over with your daughter. I do not love her. I will never love her. I will never give you what you want. Freyda signed the separation papers. She agreed to end this travesty of a marriage and I've more than enthusiastically given her what she wants. Niall has already filed the separation papers. She is no longer a concern of mine."

Victor looked surprised at the separation revelation. It almost tickled me to see a stunned Victor. Twice in the same month? What are the chances? It's almost feels like my birthday but not too much. I am a little embarrassed.

Embarrassment filled me as he watched me tug at my dress. I'm not ashamed of what Eric and I were doing. The shame is because we were caught by none other than Victor Madden. "You are in love with whore," he said as he glared at me. "Did she not come her with another man but ended up with another man and now you? I can see why she's such an accomplished attorney. It's more than apparent that she's fucked her way to the top."

Eric went at Victor but I stopped him. "Who cares what he says about me," I said to our enemy. If anyone that mattered had said that to me, it possibly would have hurt my feelings but I felt nothing. I stared at Victor and disgust began to rise within me. Everything that he's done in his wretched life, the things that I didn't want to think about until Monday, appeared on his deceitful yet smiling face. Pretty soon, a smile appeared on mine.

"Why do you smile?" Victor asked. "Is it because you've been caught?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Your married boyfriend will lose everything that he's ever worked to have because he can't keep his fucking hands off of you." He glared at me over Eric's shoulder. "Is your cunt that sweet? Does it really make a man not care about losing billions of dollars? If so, I'd love a taste."

I tapped Eric on his back.

"Yes, my lover," he said when he turned to look at me.

"You gave me leeway. Everything that we need, I have," I said. "Can I use it now?"

Smirking, Eric said, "I don't know. _Can_ you?"

I laughed. "May I use it now?"

"Yes, you may and I won't tell our daughter about the foul grammar that her mother used tonight."

I pulled my cell phone from my clutch and called Niall. "It's time."

"I thought that we were going to wait until Monday?" he asked.

I looked at Victor and said, "There's no point in waiting until Monday. Tonight's just as good as any night."

"I'll be there in five," he promised.

And he held fast to his promise. He was there in three. He was with McArthur, Sophie Ann and Stan and he was carrying his briefcase.

"Sookie, darling," McArthur said as he walked to me. "How are you, my dear girl?"

"Daddy Ravenscroft!" I exclaimed as I went to him and hugged him. Once our hug ended, I said, "I can't believe that you are here. I heard earlier tonight that you were in town but I didn't expect to see you."

He kissed my cheek. "I had every intention of seeing you tonight. I was going to come to your home later to discuss our findings but Niall has all but alerted me that things were going happen sooner than expected." He looked at Eric and nodded briefly. "You are ready?" as he looked at me.

"I am …"

"What the fuck is going on?" Victor yelled.

"Daddy?" Freyda said from behind him. "What's going on?"

Victor rolled his eyes. When she stood next to him, he said, "Maybe I should be asking you that same question, Freyda. Why am I just learning that you and Eric are separated from each other? Do you really sign separation papers?"

Freyda looked at Eric with wide eyes. Instead of speaking, she squeaked.

"Fucking idiot," Victor growled at her before returning his focus back to us.

Freyda's shoulders stooped as her beloved father insulted her in front of all of us.

The anger that he'd just exhibited was gone. The scowl had been replaced with a smile. "It doesn't matter. The separation papers can't supersede the contract. The contract stands. So whatever you did to trick my slow minded daughter into signing those papers, will not stand. If we take this to court, you will lose."

Freyda, again, looked embarrassed.

Niall noticed. "Shall we sit?" He pointed at one of the tables sat in the garden.

Once Eric, Freyda and Victor were seated, Niall placed the files in front of them. Niall and I stood by Eric. McArthur, Stan, and Sophie Ann sat in chairs behind him. Everything was quiet for a moment and I could almost swear that I could hear their heartbeats. I could hear each of them catching their breaths. I could feel their anticipation. They were dying to learn what was about to happen. And I couldn't wait to tell them.

"Eric," I began. "The first thing that I want you to say to you is thank you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. And Victor," I said as I looked at him. "If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to have this opportunity. Thank you. Everything that we needed, we couldn't have done it without your help."

Victor glared at me as he stabbed the file with his finger. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Open your top file and see," I ordered. "Everything that you need to know is right in front of you."

The first files were the contracts … the original contract and the doctored contract.

"I don't understand," Freyda said. She looked to me and Niall for an explanation. "Why are there two different contracts? What does this mean for me and Eric?" The anxiousness on her face was heartbreaking. "Please. Will someone answer me?"

I watched Eric's face as he read over the contract. If I could've taken the pain away from him, I would have. God knows that I would have.

"We were never married," Eric whispered. He continued to read as he talked. "The birth of my child was to keep me from marrying you. I would've never had to change my life's plans and I never would've met you. You and your family should have never had the opportunity to ruin my life." He looked at Freyda and said, "Our marriage has never existed."

Freyda looked devastated at the revelation. "That's not true," she proclaimed. She looked at Eric with tears in her eyes. "We're married." She looked at Victor and said, "Eric is my husband. He is my husband, isn't he, daddy?"

"Where did you find this?" he growled at me.

I didn't get to answer him because Eric decided to. "Does it fucking matter?" He pointed his finger at Freyda and said, "I've spent five years of my life with her when I didn't have to. Five years of my life was fucking wasted and on her … with her? You stole my daughter and my lover away from me. I will fucking end you, Victor. Everything that you have will be no more. Life as you know it, is over."

Freyda began to cry. "I didn't know, Eric. I swear to you that I didn't know."

He said nothing to her. He wouldn't even look at her. I could see in his eyes that nothing was going to make him see that Freyda was a victim just as he is. Not now. As far as he was concerned, she was no better than Victor. "I don't believe you. You have betrayed me in the past. As far as I'm concerned, you're lying."

Freyda scooted to the edge of her seat. She reached for Eric's hand but he snatched it back before she could touch him. "You have to believe me, Eric. I didn't know. I wouldn't do that to you."

Eric snorted. "You kept my daughter a secret from me." He pointed at the contracts as he said, "Why wouldn't you hide the truth of the contracts from me? You are no different than the rest of the Maddens. You want what you want and you don't care about the ones that are caught in the crossfire. You're just like your father."

Freyda began to sob.

Victor stared at her. Annoyance and loathing could clearly be seen on his face. He glared at her. "You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut, could you? You had to tell him about the child. Do you realize what you've fucking DONE!" he screamed at her. "You're a fucking joke, Freyda. You're a disappointment and you will always be a disappointment. You make me want to …" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He drew his hand back to hit her but he never made contact.

Eric had him by his wrist. "Strike her and I will break your wrist."

Freyda looked just as stunned as Victor.

Eric forced Victor's hand back into his own space before sitting down. "She may be your daughter but you will not hit her … not in front of me."

"She's not his daughter," I said.

Eric looked up at me for the first time since sitting down at the table.

"She's mine," Sophie Ann said as she stood up.

"What?" Eric whispered.

Freyda began to shake head no. "It's not true. I'm a Madden."

"No you're not. You're a Threadgill. You're mine," Sophie Ann said "They took her from me. I was fifteen when I got pregnant with her. She's Peter's and my daughter. Our parents wouldn't let us keep her. I was just entering the tenth grade. The Maddens adopted her. I had to sign confidentiality papers saying that I would never speak of her but for Eric, I was willing to do it. To set him free, I was willing to break that contract." She looked at Victor and said, "I figured that if he can do it then I can too."

Victor stood from his seat and charged at Sophie Ann. He didn't get far. McArthur had him by his neck. "Touch her and I will kill you where you stand."

"It's over, Victor," I said.

McArthur was still holding onto him as he wrestled to try and get away. "You will pay for this, Sookie. I will spend the rest of my life making you pay for what you've done to my family. You are going to lose everything that matters to you. I give you my word. I am going to destroy you."

McArthur's grip tightened on Victor's throat. "Come, Victor," he said. "You and I must talk." He looked at Stan and said, "You, come with me. After tonight, you will be the new CEO of Madden Industries. You may as well get better acquainted with a former employee." He looked at Eric and asked, "That is what you want? You want to relinquish all control of Madden Industries to the Davis family?"

"I do," he confirmed. "I'm done with that. I want nothing more to do with it."

"As you wish," McArthur said.

"Eric," Stan began. "Russell will meet you in Sweden Sunday morning … if you are still interested."

"I am," he said. He glanced at me before looking away.

My heart dropped at the thought of him leaving.

Stan noticed my face too because he said, "My offer still stands, Ms. Stackhouse." He winked at me and smiled as if he was really going to change my mind.

McArthur cleared his throat as he looked at me. He didn't wink and he didn't smile. He's never been the type to pity someone. And this time was no different. "Pam and Amelia are cooking a magnificent breakfast tomorrow morning. I will see you both there?"

"You will," I answered for me and Eric. "We'll be there bright and early."

And that's when I saw it. The look between Niall and McArthur. Niall nodded at him; never speaking. McArthur did the same. I knew, though I don't know how I knew, but I knew that things weren't going to fare well for Victor. I had a strong feeling that Victor was going to end up like Appius.

As McArthur and Stan carted Victor away, Freyda continued to cry. "Forgive me, Eric, Sookie. I didn't know." She quickly added, "I don't expect either of you to forgive me right away after all that I've done. I just want you both to know that I'm truly sorry that this has happened."

Eric took my hand in his as he looked at the crying woman. I could see that there was on mercy in his eyes. No pity. He wasn't there yet. He may never be there.

"I'm nobody now," she said. She looked at us as she swiped the tears from her face. "I have always believed that I'm a Madden and that my life would get better … especially after I married Eric. I thought that finally, someone was going to love me. I would be a mother and I wouldn't be a disappointment. I would have a purpose. I would finally have a purpose." She sighed. "I have no purpose."

Sophie Ann quickly went to her. "But you do," she said. "You have me and your father. You have three brothers. You have a family that has loved you from afar for many years. You have a purpose, Freyda. You can come home with us. You have a home with us."

Freyda cried as Sophie Ann cradled her in her arms. There's nothing like a mother's love and Freyda was finally going to know that. Sophie Ann caressed Freyda's head as she held her.

Niall stood up from his chair and beckoned Sophie Ann and Freyda to him. "Come," he said. "Let's get you ladies out of here. There's a lot that you have to discuss." To Eric, he said, "I've called the airlines. Your jet is fueled and ready."

Eric and I were finally alone. He stood up and stared down at me. "You are an amazing woman. It's no wonder I'm willing to give up the seat as the CEO of Northman Enterprises. I can't bear to have to go back and forth to Sweden and leave you behind."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You're letting it go?" I rapidly shook my head no. "I can't let you do that. You've lost so much …"

"But I've gotten it all back," he finished. "That company means nothing to me. And as you said, I have more than enough money. If we live to be a thousand years old, we'll want or need nothing. Russell can take over. I'll still be on the board but the company will no longer be under my rule. I don't want the headache. I want more out of life. And I'll finally have it."

He kissed me before continuing. "You and Flynn are all that I need. I don't need that company. I want to be here with you. I want to love you and marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So many years ago, Sookie, I promised to give you all of my days and all of my nights. And that's what I'm going to do. Now, to get the ball rolling, I've called Flynn's school to let them know that she's going to be out for most of next week."

The butterflies in my stomach began to flutter wildly as I waited to hear what I wanted him to say.

"We're going to Sweden for our first family vacation," he said. "I know that it's not Disneyworld but it's just as great. Flynn doesn't know it yet. I wanted it to be a surprise for you but Stan ruined it. At least he didn't tell you that Pam and Amelia are coming with us."

"They are?" I asked. I was smiling so hard that my cheeks were hurting.

"Yeah," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Our first family wouldn't be complete without our entire family."

I kissed him hard. "I love you," I said into his mouth. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sookie," he said.

I broke the kiss and asked, "What would you have done if Niall, Stan, and Sophie Ann hadn't helped me with getting you out of this life? You would still be stuck, you know."

"No," he said. "It never occurred to me that you would fail. I never doubted you. Not once. But since you brought it up, if you had failed me, I would've fired ya."

Our laughter filled the night air.

Eric nuzzled his mouth with mine as his hold tightened on me. "Yours."

"Yours," I repeated.

And just as he promised, we have been together ever since.


End file.
